


A Kept Boy (Слуга)

by marta_kent



Series: A Kept Boy (Слуга) [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, J2 - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, BDSM Scene, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Underage Sex, АУ, БДСМ, Джаред Падалеки - Freeform, Дженсен Эклз - Freeform, Джефф Морган, Кристиан Кейн, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, РПС, Слуга, Слэйв, ангст, даб-кон, нон-кон, романс, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 88
Words: 167,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джефф понимает, что не может спасти всех. Но, может быть, он спасет Дженсена…</p><p>Примечания переводчика: перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2009 году</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kept Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91766) by Poisontaster. 



> Бета: Subvision  
> Разрешение от автора на перевод: получено.  
> Примечания переводчика: Перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2008 году.

**Глава 1**   


Дженсен проснулся, расслышав плеск воды в душе, струи грохотали о поддон вразнобой. Похоже на шум дождя. Ему всегда нравился дождь. Но у него не было времени предаваться воспоминаниям и фантазиям: если хозяин в душе, значит, он проспал.

 

Дженсен не мог понять, что за человек Джефф. Он владел им больше двух недель, и самое утомительное, что ему поручили – нарвать овощей для обеда, который собрался приготовить хозяин. Дженсен носил его ошейник, спал в его постели. Когда у него бывали гости, Джефф разрешал опускаться рядом на колени, но не прислуживать. У Джеффа имелись слуги, но он предпочитал ухаживать за гостями лично, со старомодной учтивостью; манеры, о которых Дженсен только слышал, но никогда не встречал.

 

Дженсен был здесь абсолютно **_бесполезен_**. А он видел, что случалось с рабами, отслужившим свой срок.

 

Джеффа нет, но постель все еще грела уютным теплом. Как он устал от часов напряженного ожидания рядом с хозяином: повернется ли он, коснется ли его.

 

Трахнет.

 

Но Джефф его не трахает. И Дженсен не знал, что с этим поделать.

 

Джефф не равнодушен к нему, это факт. То, как он смотрит на него, когда Дженсен снимает одежду, странная неловкость в постели, пока, наконец, Джефф не сдается усталости и не засыпает… Дженсену скоро тридцать, и он красив, так что может судить, если кто-то в нем заинтересован. И Джефф заинтересован. Он просто… ничего не делает с этим.

 

Дженсен спустился с кровати. На улице едва рассвело, холодные голубоватые лучи проникали сквозь полураскрытые жалюзи. Ему и не нужен свет. Две недели – все равно что целая жизнь, он выучил планировку наизусть, и, в отличие от Мастера Кроу, Джефф содержал личные покои в порядке и чистоте. И любил прохладу: обнаженную кожу пощипывали мурашки.

 

Жар окутал его ароматными клубами пара, едва он переступил порог ванной. У Джеффа имелась коллекция дорогих косметических средств и масел, какие он нигде не встречал. Он подозревал, что откровенное и обильное богатство Джеффа как-то связано с этим, потому что косметику производили здесь же, в зловонном кирпичном коттедже, расположенном в горной части поместья. По распоряжению Джеффа он тоже пользовался его средствами, хотя особо и не возражал, он всегда содержал себя в чистоте, если позволяли хозяева, а утопленная в пол ванна Джеффа была настоящей роскошью, которую Дженсен позволял себе гораздо чаще, чем того требовала его жалкая задница.

 

Слух не подвел его, Джефф был в душе: очертания худощавого тела проглядывали сквозь стекло. Он открыл дверь кабинки, потянул намыленную губку из податливых пальцев, отважившись произнести спокойным вежливым голосом:

\- Почему вы меня не разбудили?

 

Не дожидаясь разрешения, он вспенил губку, растирая ему грудь, достаточно жестко, чтобы привлечь кровь к поверхности тела, достаточно мягко, чтобы не причинить боль. Его натаскал Лорд Круз, маниакальный педант (а также законченный садист), так что техника его была безупречна.

 

\- Тебе нужно отсыпаться, - лицо Джеффа покрывали хлопья мыльной пены, он часто моргал, глядя на Дженсена сквозь дорожки шампуня, стекающего с волос. Даже сейчас он видел в глазах хозяина явный намек на то состояние, в котором его приобрели.

\- Я в порядке, - вспыхнувший жар в его груди не имел ничего общего с обжигающей водой, стекающей по спине, но ему следовало сохранять беспристрастное выражение лица.

\- Дженсен… - пальцы Джеффа сомкнулись на его запястье, останавливая. Сердце Дженсена забилось быстрее, гладко переключаясь на новую скорость, как передача в дорогой спортивной машине. Джефф заставил его шагнуть назад, прижимая спиной к холодной каменной стене, но лишь затем, чтобы подставиться под струи душа, смывая с себя мыльную пену. Через мгновение он вернулся, и Дженсен по-прежнему оставался в смешанных чувствах: сжимающие сердце облегчение и тревога. Стряхнув с себя оставшуюся влагу одним движением широкой ладони и откинув назад волосы, Джефф снова обратил на него внимание:

\- Послушай, закон требует от меня содержать столько рабов из-за налоговых обязательств. Общество требует, чтобы я обладал красивым личным рабом ради соблюдения приличий, - Дженсен хотел бы возмутиться тем, что его услугами не пользуются, но ведь Джефф его хозяин, и здесь нет места для его собственной гордости. Хозяин вправе назвать его женщиной, а его зад - вагиной, и он бы не возражал. - … Но мне не нужны рабы, чтобы отмыть зад или приготовить еду, и мне не нужен раб в постели, ясно? И я не собираюсь продавать тебя. Поэтому, не мог бы ты просто… - Джефф вздохнул. – Просто успокойся. Пожалуйста.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - слова вырвались из сдавленной глотки машинально, выйдя из-под контроля сбитого с толку мозга. Когда Дженсен опустил глаза, он заметил, что Джефф возбужден: его вставший член проглядывал сквозь спадающие мыльные хлопья. Пальцы Дженсена сократились в привычном жесте, но сам он не двинулся с места. Он **_ничего не понимал_**.

 

Лицо Дженсена, видимо, не смогло сохранить бесстрастность, как ему того хотелось, потому что Джефф опять тяжело вздохнул и указал пальцем на спальню.

\- Иди… застели постель, или что там еще, ладно? И можешь передать Сэм, что я буду завтракать в Солнечной комнате, - взгляд его был почти умоляющим, и хотя он не был похож ни на одного из прежних его хозяев, Дженсен знал, как прислуживать.

\- Да, сэр, - он склонил голову, на ощупь открывая кабинку душа.

\- Просто Джефф, – поправил Джефф, когда он сдвигал за собой створки.

\- Джефф, - покорно повторил Дженсен. Он огляделся и не нашел ни одного полотенца, кроме хозяйского, большого и пушистого. Пользоваться вещами Джеффа немного коробило Дженсена, но это был приказ, тем более, он наделал бы луж, добираясь к своей одежде, что совершенно недопустимо. Дженсен вытерся насухо, решив, чтобы не создавать беспорядка, тут же отправить полотенце в прачечную.

 

Интересно, что Джефф станет делать со своей эрекцией?

 

Ему не составило бы труда позаботиться о нем; он **_хорош_** в этом. И не важно, имел ли Джефф любовников или любовниц – правда, Дженсен не замечал, чтобы хозяин оказывал кому-либо из гостей особое расположение – он мог его использовать. Дженсена **_вышколили_**. Черт, он отлично обучен. И ни одного гипотетического любовника Джеффа на горизонте.

 

А он рядом.

 

Дженсен поймал себя на том, что вслушивается в происходящее за закрытой дверью, пытаясь убедиться, мастурбирует ли Джефф, и его охватил холодный ужас. **_Он хочет погубить меня,_** \- сердито размышлял он, силой заставляя себя оторваться от двери. **_– Он хочет меня раздавить, а потом вышвырнуть за ненадобностью._** Ни на секунду Дженсен не поверил в серьезность обещаний не продавать его. **_Я докажу ему. Он поймет, чего стоят его глупые либеральные взгляды. Он не сломает меня этими дурацкими играми. Я хороший раб. Я само совершенство. Я буду лучшим рабом из всех, что он имел. И когда он будет продавать меня, то увидит – ни один мускул не дрогнет на моем лице_**.

 

 

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

 

Ему даже не пришлось посетить рынок рабов. Дурацкая ситуация.

 

Формально, ему следовало там побывать, потому что показываться на публике без личного раба было никак невозможно. Но дело в том, что после назначения Мэри-Луизы на должность управляющей на орбитальной станции (к взаимному облегчению) он не собирался подыскивать ей замену, и тем более не имел никаких намерений приобретать Дженсена.

 

Если вам нужны подробности, то Дженсена вообще не выставляли на продажу, а Систо сдерет теперь с Джеффа шкуру за ту огромную сумму, что пришлось выложить, и за перерасход средств отчетного квартала, а может и последующего.

 

Джефф старался не думать об этом. Что давалась с трудом: Зак и Кейн продолжали доставать его сообщениями, но у него были годы практики и умение фильтровать надоедливую парочку.

 

Фильтровать Дженсена получалось с гораздо меньшим успехом.

 

Дженсен, он…

 

Дженсен…

 

Дженсен **_запуган до полусмерти_**.

 

На протяжении жизни его сопровождали личные рабы. Первого купил дед, лейборист до мозга костей, когда внуку было всего десять. Конечно, вера в половую активность Морганов льстила, но на деле Джефф оправдал ее лишь через несколько лет.

 

Но никто из предшественников не сравнится с Дженсеном.

 

Джефф почувствовал это с первого взгляда. Хотя с ним явно плохо обращались – голодный взгляд огромных глаз на исхудавшем лице, синяки то здесь, то там, одинаково портящие вид и приводящие Джеффа в бешенство – Дженсен не утратил ни грамма того внутреннего достоинства, что так сводило его с ума.

 

Джефф никогда не являлся поклонником Билла Крадапа. Их деды слыли друзьями и соратниками по партии, отцы поддерживали связь по разным причинам, а их с Биллом и без того шаткие отношения постепенно переросли во взаимную неприязнь.

 

Кейн сказал, что он купил Дженсена у Крадапа лишь затем, чтобы утереть Биллу нос. И Джефф не спорил с ним: этот аргумент гораздо более приемлем, чем его романтические взгляды. Но в темноте ночи, в постели с Дженсеном, свернувшимся рядом калачиком, Джефф признавал, что его намерения были далеко не столь благородны.

 

Он купил Дженсена потому, что не представлял, как оставит его там, голодного и избитого, но дело даже не в этом. Он купил Дженсена потому, что тот был прекрасен, потому что он **_желал_** Дженсена примитивным животным образом, и это вгоняло его в краску, он всегда полагал, что не такой. Что он выше тех, кто пользуется рабами лишь потому, что может себе это позволить, раз **_закон_** дал им **_право_**.

 

\- Заметь, он все еще ходит по струнке, - они с Кейном наблюдали, как Дженсен пересек комнату, чтобы принести еще чая. Кейн распрямил больную ногу, машинально поглаживая ноющее колено. – Похоже, Мэри-Луиза дорога тебе больше, чем я думал, потому что я был уверен - ты порвешь парня на кусочки от отчаянного желания.

 

Джефф поморщился.

\- **_Крис_**. Боже, старик.

\- Хочешь, я тоже буду звать тебя **_сэр_** , если тебе так нравится, - Кейн расплылся в ленивой ухмылке.

 

Джефф поежился в кресле при упоминании Дженсеновского **_сэр_** , пальцы охватили подлокотники.

 

\- Ты влюбился как школьник, - усмехнулся Кейн.

\- Ты сюда по делу приехал или как? – он добавил в голос металл, злясь на себя и на Кейна, и даже на Дженсена, скользящего по комнате, как воплощение мечты.

\- Да я просто рад за тебя.

\- Прекрати.

 

Брови Кейна выползли над толстыми дужками очков, он удивился тону Джеффа, но для разнообразия продемонстрировал некоторую деятельность и потянулся за бумагами, припрятанными в его кейсе. Когда Джефф купил Кейна – очередную **_заблудшую овцу_** , как называл их отец Джеффа – он и понятия не имел, что тот окажется столь способным в управлении делами и бизнесом. Как и Дженсен, Крис приобретался для роли личного раба, как и Дженсен, утратив былую **_красоту,_** он оказался слишком стар для помешанной на неписаных правилах публики. Но покупка Кейна и близко не походила на щекотливую ситуацию с Дженсеном.

 

Джефф опять обратил свое внимание на Дженсена, который опустился у его ног на колени, протягивая ему кувшин свежего чая со льдом. Наверное, он держал его на вытянутых руках уже некоторое время, его кисти подрагивали, и Джефф подозревал: если бы он придирчиво следовал правилам и замерил расстояние, то обнаружил бы, что Дженсен находится в положенных 24 дюймах от него. Губы Дженсена были просто созданы для поцелуев. Джефф позвал: **_Дженсен_** , только чтобы получить взгляд этих больших орехово-зеленых глаз.

\- Сэр? – отозвался тот, и Кейн тихо хмыкнул, утыкаясь еще усерднее в ворох бумаг.

\- Так, ничего, - Джефф покачал головой. Он взял запотевший кувшин из рук Дженсена и чуть не уронил, пальцы скользнули по влажному стеклянном боку. Дженсен ловко подхватил сосуд, не пролив ни капли, и вернул Джеффу, твердо удерживая, пока не уверился, что хозяин принял его. Джеффу показалось, что ему снова пятнадцать. – Э-э… Спасибо, Дженсен.

 

Дженсену не нравилось, когда его благодарили. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы скрыть неудовольствие, и отвернулся, его лицо застыло, словно кошачий профиль. Для Джеффа слова признательности были обычным рефлексом, и до Дженсена они никого не раздражали. Но надо признать, он благодарил его намного чаще, чем остальных. Лишь бы увидеть этот взгляд.

 

Дженсен и сейчас не разочаровал его: мимолетная, яркая вспышка в глазах, прежде чем он спрятал их под веснушчатыми веками (Господи Иисусе, веснушки даже **_на веках_** , Джефф не из камня сделан) и выгоревшими ресницами. Однако Дженсен не справился с подбородком, стиснул челюсти, и Джефф опять поерзал в кресле, уже наполовину возбужденный, на пути к постыдному **_полностью_**.

 

Этой несносной заднице Кейну пора научиться не лезть в чужие дела, но Джефф заплатил бы за него вдвое дороже, потому что он вмешался в их разговор и сказал:

\- Итак, я подыскал шесть рабочих бригад, прибывающих в Вегас. Все они с распродажи Парсела, а это значит, образованны и с навыками работы, которая от них потребуется. Цена на них снизилась, поэтому следует поторопиться…

 

 

 

***

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Глава 3 **

 

Душ так и не помог ослабить тиски боли, туго закрученные вокруг головы. Джефф глотнул три таблетки ибупрофена, запил пригоршней воды и решил отправиться прямиком в постель, вместо того, чтобы почитать на сон грядущий последние отчеты, как планировал.

 

Тонкое благоухание пчелиного воска, жасмина и гардении защекотало ноздри в тот же миг, как он открыл дверь; его глаза привыкали к теплому золотистому пламени свечей после яркого электрического света в ванной. Он сморгнул яркие ореолы с глаз и различил Дженсена, стоящего на коленях на постели.

 

Его бледная кожа, натертая маслами, блестела, омытая мягким светом, и Джеффу захотелось сравнить его со статуей: совершенная работа скульптора, но только статуи не бывают такими живыми и осязаемыми. Ему хотелось дотронуться, отереться об него, как гигантский кот, всюду оставляя метки в доказательство, что он обладает им.

 

Дженсен поймал потрясенный взгляд Джеффа, и на губах его мелькнул слабый намек на улыбку: он понял, что достиг желаемого эффекта. Конечно, как же иначе. Джефф не сверхчеловек. Далеко не сверхчеловек.

 

\- Я приготовился для вас… Джефф.

 

Пауза была выдержана мастерски, покорность и вызов в одно и то же время. Не запретное **_сэр_** , но его имя произнесли с тем же смыслом. Джефф оценил это, и его член шевельнулся в невольном отклике. Он представил, что это должно было означать – **_приготовился_**. И потом изо всех сил постарался забыть об этом.

 

Он несколько раз провел языком по пересохшему рту, прежде чем нашел силы проговорить:

\- Д-дженсен… кажется, мы все обсудили.

\- Вы сказали, что не желаете иметь со мной секс, - выражение лица Дженсена оставалось вежливым, как и его голос, но Джефф ощутил неодобрение. Никогда у него не было личного раба, который с такой… **_настойчивостью_** рвался к нему в постель. Он всегда полагал, что большинство из них были бы рады избежать его внимания. По крайней мере, так произошло с Мэри-Луизой. – Меня обучали не только сексу. У вас головная боль. Может, вы позволите вам помочь?

 

Жестом он указал на флакончики с ароматическими маслами, выстроившиеся в ряд на прикроватной тумбочке. Джефф не знал, расстроиться ему или вздохнуть с облегчением.

\- Откуда ты узнал, что у меня болит голова?

\- У вас залегла складка между бровями, - жестом указал Дженсен. – И вы слегка поморщились, - до того, как Джефф собрался признать, что под впечатлением, он продолжил. - А еще вам нужны очки, с таким количеством бумажной работы, как сегодня, вы исчерпали свой ресурс.

\- Не нужны мне очки, - Джефф смущенно потер переносицу.

 

Дженсен склонил голову с тем же видом, когда получал приказание, с которым был не согласен. **_Как пожелаете_**.

\- Так вы разрешите мне попробовать? – повторил он, когда молчание затянулось.

\- Попробовать?.. – растеряно переспросил Джефф, снова захваченный игрой отблеска свечей на обнаженной коже.

\- Унять головную боль.

\- А-а… - он махнул рукой на дверь ванной. – Я принял пару таблеток.

\- Я очень хорош в этом, - настаивал Дженсен. – Меня обучали в семье Лорда Круза.

 

Да… он был уверен, что Дженсен хорош. Дженсен пугающе искусен во всем, что бы Джефф не позволял ему делать. А Том Круз известен своей незапятнанной репутацией, в прямом и переносном смысле. С некоторым злорадством Джефф подумал: если Дженсен вырос **_там_** , неудивительно, что он так помешан на правилах.

 

Мысль, что эти сильные точеные руки окажутся на его коже, массируя бугры мышц между лопатками, казалась заманчивой. Более чем. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда хоть чьи-нибудь руки прикасались к нему.

 

Вот почему Джефф знал, что ему не следует этого делать.

 

Но у него действительно раскалывалась голова. И ему не хотелось сейчас ни о чем спорить с Дженсеном. Тот предусмотрительно положил поверх постели особый впитывающий коврик, Джефф даже не подозревал, откуда он взялся. И не хотел знать. Достаточно было растянуться на нем, благословенно, лицом вниз, и постараться ни о чем не думать.

 

Стало труднее **_не думать,_** в геометрической прогрессии ** _,_** когда Дженсен переступил через него, и его теплые колени удобно устроились у ребер Джеффа. Потребовалась пара секунд, пока до него дошло: это мошонка Дженсена, его член касаются спины.

 

Джефф выдохнул. Джефф закрыл глаза. Джефф закрыл глаза, выдохнул и абсолютно (без всяких сомнений) перестал думать о шести футах чистого секса, нависших над его телом, прикасающихся к нему; сильные руки, твердые пальцы проходились по окаменевшим мышцам вдоль позвоночника.

 

Дженсен занялся плечами, его большие пальцы и ладони вжались в уставшие мышцы, кончики пальцев впились в грудину и ключицы. Джефф издал совершенно постыдный стон (вместо мужественного хрипа), спина невольно выгнулась.

 

Дженсен удовлетворенно хмыкнул, делая что-то невообразимое своими большими пальцами – их кончиками и костяшками – с шеей Джеффа, спускаясь далее к бедрам, и Джефф чувствовал себя вибрирующей гитарной струной.

 

\- Хорошо? – поинтересовался Дженсен, немного запыхавшись, давя суставами пальцев от затылка вниз вдоль позвоночника. – Или слишком жестко?

\- Нет… - ответил он еле слышно. Все его тело наполнялось теплотой, покалывало, успокаиваясь, избавляясь от напряжения. – Нет, так… хорошо.

 

Дженсен издал еще один довольный возглас и атаковал лопатки Джеффа, то досаждающее, всегда напряженное местечко между ними. Джефф был уже готов перевернуться и наплевать на гордость, не в состоянии сдержать нечленораздельный возглас, вырвавшийся из груди, неспособный избежать невольных толчков члена в гладкий как кожа коврик. Хотя бы раз можно не лгать самому себе, что он не думает о Дженсене? Правда, сейчас он не мог думать ни о чем вообще, удерживаемый на поверхности и одновременно идущий ко дну.

 

Джефф собирался было всхлипнуть, но Дженсен щелкнул колпачком одного из флакончиков, и запах корицы вступил в бой с цветочным ароматом свечей, не нарушая, однако, гармонии. Масло быстро растекалось по коже Джеффа, еще больше согревая, заставляя кровь кипеть в жилах и одновременно делая его безвольным, ленивым и сонным.

 

Прикосновения Дженсена стали мягче, хотя и не намного. Джефф вскрикивал и стонал, и давал сумасбродные обещания, которые тут же забывал, едва они срывались с губ. Пресвятой боже, Дженсен хорош в этом? Да он просто **_гений_**.

 

\- Вы слишком напряжены, - поддержал разговор Дженсен, завершая со спиной. Он сполз на пол, становясь на колени и принимаясь за ступни. Джефф вцепился в изголовье кровати и сморгнул пот с ресниц. – Если вы позволите мне, сэ… Джефф, я буду делать это для вас каждый вечер. Это помогло бы. Снять напряжение.

 

 ** _Да_** … подумал Джефф. **_Нет. Думаю, это совсем не поможет снять напряжение, Дженсен._**

 

Но он лишь неясно кивнул головой и промычал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее человеческую речь.

 

\- Меня обучали хиропрактике, акупрессуре и акупунктуре. Хотя здесь нет моих… Нет игл, - поправился он спокойно. – Но у меня хорошо получается и одними руками. Мне не нужно оборудование.

 

Что-то промелькнуло в голосе Дженсена; Джефф заметил это, но его мозг исчерпал ресурсы, чтобы истолковать правильно. Единственная неверная нотка, словно скунс среди кустов роз. Джефф хотел было последовать за ней, жаждущий проникнуть в мир таинственного и неприступного Дженсена, но, к своему удивлению, осознал, что проваливается в сон, и ничто не могло задержать или остановить его.

 

 

 

***

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Глава 4**

 

Дженсен ощутил прилив гордости, когда Джефф заснул беспробудным сном, хотя похрапывание и мешало ему сделать то же самое. А еще он был доволен, что Джефф позволил ему, наконец, сделать хоть что-нибудь, хоть что-то полезное, настоящее. Не то чтобы Дженсен не уделял внимание своей осанке и поведению, но ему казалось - он единственный, кому до этого есть дело.

 

Если все члены благородного семейства походили на Джеффа, Дженсен не удивлялся, что Дом Морганов не считали в Империи столь престижным. Мастер Крадап, может, и не брезговал любыми средствами как политик, зато умел держать всех в кулаке. Джеффу, похоже, на дисциплину было наплевать.

 

Дженсен находился в Доме Временного Содержания примерно неделю, пока оговаривались детали сделки, и происходил платеж. Ему запретили заниматься чем-либо, требующим усилий, и он спал гораздо дольше, чем того заслуживал. Но ему позволили посещать Архив, и он исследовал (учил наизусть) генеалогию Морганов.

 

Трудно было решить: являлся ли переезд к Морганам ничего не значащим фактом, или это повышение статуса? Понижение? Оба Дома имели незначительную и сравнительно схожую репутацию, хотя Дженсен выяснил, что Джефф открыл собственный бизнес, отделившись от монолита Морган Энтерпрайзес, основанной еще его дедом.

 

Да и вообще, какое это имело значение? Он слишком стар, чтобы надеяться на лучшее. И должен испытывать благодарность за то, что Джефф нашел его достаточно желанным, и даже захотел купить. Он должен испытывать благодарность к любому, кто захотел бы купить его. Это всего лишь гордыня, заставляющая задумываться об очередной ступени вниз, а в его жизни вообще нет места для проклятой гордости.

 

Так что он прекратил выяснять позиции Морганов в обществе и сфокусировался как можно пристальнее на самом Джеффе.

 

Не у всех личных рабов есть доступ в интернет, но многие из них выходят туда, и даже создают форумы. Электронные сплетни, обмен информацией, интересующей лишь таких же личных рабов: кто из хозяев жаден в кормежке или мерзок в постели, кто злоупотребляет наркотиками или алкоголем, кто избивает своих рабов, их жен и детей? Этот секрет тщательно охранялся. Почему бы и нет? Такие же рабы настраивали своим хозяевам сеть, файерволы, устанавливали логины и пароли. Но ты никогда не найдешь эти форумы в обширной паутине информации, если не знаешь доступ.

 

Странно, в Архиве имелись сведения обо всех Морганах – родителях Джеффа, его деде, похоже, Джефф имел брата - но ни слова о самом Джеффе, только лишь загадочная приписка: **_спросить Кейна_**.

 

Никакого толку.

 

И не у кого спросить. Ни одного законного способа установить контакт с кем-то за пределами Временного Содержания, а местные сотрудники являлись коммерческими рабами, отличавшимися от остальных. Дженсену ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать Завершения Сделки.

 

Последствия Завершения для него выходили каждый раз неодинаковыми, но начало всегда было одним и тем же. Сначала к парикмахеру, который подстригал его, брил упрямую щетину. Потом ненавистная почти полная эпиляция, слава богу, он не слишком волосат. Дженсен ненавидел эпиляцию воском и те красные воспаленные пятна, которые она оставляла на светлой коже, но за годы он приучился сцепить зубы и вынести это. Потом к нему приступали с маникюром. В той степени, в какой он ненавидел приведение себя в божеский вид, в той же он **_обожал_** маникюр и педикюр. Конечно, он был в состоянии обойтись без него, некоторые хозяева требовали, чтобы он обслуживал себя сам, и Дженсен не жаловался. Но это абсолютное удовольствие - почувствовать себя в чьих-то руках, прикасающихся к твоему телу. Это отличалось от секса. Секс - работа и обязанность, от которой не полагалось получать удовольствие. Во время маникюра и педикюра ему не требовалось что-то делать, лишь расслабиться и позволить дотрагиваться до себя, массировать и суетиться вокруг. Правда, это всегда завершалось так быстро.

 

После этого ванна, скраб. Некоторые хозяева нанимали для Завершения визажистов, хотя нечасто. Обычно все они желали видеть, что заполучили, без всякой бутафории. Они посылали костюмера или передавали сообщение, в чем хотели бы его видеть, чтобы доставить им удовольствие. Завершение – это последняя печать на договоре о сделке, первый шанс владельца наложить руки на свой товар, заявить свои права – со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

 

Дженсен не был удивлен, когда Джефф – тогда он называл его Мастер Морган - не прислал визажиста или костюмера, и подозревал: это не сулит ему хороших шансов в семье Морганов, раз хозяин не выказал никаких пожеланий. Либо его требования невысоки, и ему наплевать, во что будет одет Дженсен. А может, он один из тех, кто ожидает от раба проявления инициативы и интуиции, хотя, без сомнений, его жестко поправят, если он не оправдает ожиданий и должным образом не прочтет мысли будущего хозяина.

 

Дженсен никак не ожидал третьего варианта: он прождал весь вечер, умащенный маслом, смазкой, открытый… а Джефф так и не показался. Он заснул среди чада оплавленных свечей и проснулся утром оттого, что на него таращился человек, позже представившийся как Крис Кейн. Он пришел за ним, чтобы собрать и отвезти в новый дом.

 

Дженсену следовало догадаться, как все пойдет.

 

Он лежал рядом с Джеффом, и опять его больно кольнуло: что за хозяин, который даже не потрудился появиться на Завершении. Дженсен позволил себе надеяться на что-то, видя явное желание Джеффа, но становилось ясно: он просто обманывал себя.

 

Дженсен забрался рукой под тонкое одеяло и положил ладонь на член Джеффа. Хотя тот и уснул, член все еще хранил твердость. Он уже стал мягче, но опять слегка напрягся от прикосновений его пальцев. Джефф развернулся навстречу ему, выдыхая почти бессвязно:

\- Дженсен…

 

Это не походило на предупреждение, но Дженсен все равно отдернул руку и передвинулся на матрасе подальше, отворачиваясь к окну и притворяясь спящим. Рука Джеффа упала на его талию, тяжелая и теплая, притягивая к себе. Джефф всегда так поступал после нескольких часов сна, хотя потом отворачивался, ближе к рассвету.

 

Это ничего не значило.

 

Дженсен приучил себя спать урывками в любое время ночи. Кто знает, когда хозяин проснется и захочет его. Он заставил себя погрузиться в дремоту, быстро согреваясь, окутанный позади теплом тела Джеффа. Он не вспоминал о загадочном личном сообщении на форуме с тех пор, как покинул Дом Временного Содержания, слишком увлеченный поиском способов ублажить странного нового хозяина, обживаясь в новой семье.

 

Может, пришло время выяснить, что же именно хотел сказать ему Кейн?

 

 

 

***

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Глава 5**

 

Дженсен пытался вести себя как взрослый человек с определенной целью, а не надутый обиженный тинейджер, но пока выходило последнее. Учитывая вчерашний массаж и разрешение Джеффа побрить его, Дженсен действительно решил, что достиг прогресса в отношениях с хозяином. Но в благодарность его выставили из дома, как провинившегося пса, нагадившего на газеты.

 

Он знал, Джефф не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Но утром явился Кейн с плохими новостями: группу рабов, что собирался купить Джефф, продали за его спиной. Само собой, хозяин был в дурном настроении, и не желал видеть Дженсена поблизости. Это было его прерогативой, и Дженсен не должен был расстраиваться.

 

И конечно, хозяин имел право заявить, не обращая внимания на его обиду:

\- Иди на улицу и подзагори. Ты такой бледный.

А он просто **_белокожий_**. Мастеру Крадапу это нравилось, как и его худоба, что, очевидно, не входило в планы Джеффа. Похоже, он не остановится, пока не раскормит Дженсена до размеров слона. Под руководством Джеффа он уже набрал 10 фунтов. Что ж, раз Джеффу он нравился загорелым и в веснушках, придется быть загорелым и в веснушках.

 

И не важно, как идиотски он будет смотреться.

 

Или как это повредит его внешности.

 

Нужно признать, сады Джеффа на самом деле были весьма красивы и ухожены. Мастер Крадап не часто позволял Дженсену выходить на свежий воздух, так что ему трудно было сравнить два поместья, но, видимо, сад Джеффа был отражением хозяина: тихий, неброский и не вычурный. Здесь даже устроили лабиринт из живой изгороди.

 

Низкий хриплый лай прервал поток мыслей Дженсена. Он не любил собак, еще с юности, и на то была веская причина. Собаки Мастера Круза считались подлинным ужасом поместья, и одной стычки с ними Дженсену оказалось достаточно. Шрам вышел маленьким и быстро затянулся, став почти незаметным, если только не приглядеться, но для Мастера Круза этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы продать его.

 

Он более не был безупречен.

 

Дженсену негде было спрятаться, он не знал, **_как_** забраться на дерево, поэтому он просто замер, надеясь, что собака пробежит мимо и оставит его в покое.

 

\- О… Привет.

 

Поглощенный превращением в невидимку с выпрыгивающим из груди сердцем, он вздрогнул, услышав незнакомый голос. Запнувшись о декоративный камень, Дженсен шлепнулся задом в клумбу.

 

\- Привет, - опять произнес голос, и здоровенный черный пес прыгнул на Дженсена, впечатывая его в землю.

 

Наверное, Дженсен завопил бы, если хоть капля воздуха осталась бы в его легких. Вместо этого он попытался увернуться, защищая лицо. Интересно, кому продаст его Джефф, если он повредится.

 

\- Би-Сью! Би-Сью! Лежать! Хватит его облизывать!

 

Постепенно до Дженсена дошло, что собака не кусает его, а лижет, покрывая густой липкой слюной.

 

\- Боже ты мой, Би-Сью! А ну, **_отвали_**! – и следующее, что понял Дженсен, парень – а голос был мужской – оттаскивал от него псину. Та, часто дыша, заскулила и издала новый гулкий лай. Дженсен отполз по земле в сторону, подбирая колени к груди. – Эй, я дико извиняюсь. Ты как?

 

По коленям Дженсена хлопнули вопросительно, и он оторвал лицо от рук, столкнувшись нос к носу с улыбчивым парнем его лет. Тот почти без усилий оттащил собаку одной рукой, хотя пес дергал повод и вырывался, и протянул другую руку Дженсену, предлагая помочь встать.

 

\- В порядке, - позади него высилась каменная стена, так что скрыться было некуда, зато он использовал ее, чтобы встать без чьей-либо помощи. – Спасибо.

\- Ты Дженсен, правильно? – не похоже, чтобы парень обиделся на то, что он пренебрег его рукой. Парень просто выпрямлялся. И выпрямлялся. И выпрямлялся. Дженсен кивнул оцепенело. Незнакомец засиял широкой улыбкой. – Тогда это все объясняет. Ты весь пахнешь Джеффом, вот она и учуяла. Да, дурочка? – он засюсюкал с псиной детским голосом, и Дженсен постарался скрыть шок, что засел внутри. Весь в грязи и собачье слюне, он чувствовал себя жалким идиотом. – Что, пахнет Джеффом, да? – парень с нежностью потрепал собачью морду, не обращая внимания на ее здоровенные зубы, потом опять посмотрел на Дженсена. – Я Джаред.

 

Дженсен посмотрел на протянутую ему ладонь, грязную, испачканную собачьей слюной. Джаред проследил за оторопелым взглядом Дженсена и сконфузился. Он отер руку о не менее «чистые» джинсы, будто от этого стало легче.

\- Я просто… - Дженсен на самом деле не знал что сказать. Трудно думать о чем-то, когда собака рассматривает тебя в качестве бифштекса. – Не мог бы… не мог бы ты отойти подальше?

\- О, да, конечно, - Джаред легко отволок псину (Би-Сью?) в сторону, хотя та бороздила когтями газон. – Она не обидит тебя, не волнуйся. Она просто старый мешок с костями. Да, лапка?

 

Псина часто задышала и растянула пасть в улыбке, уставившись на Дженсена далеко не безобидным взглядом.

 

\- Я не люблю собак, - сказал он. Это вышло как-то по-женски, и он почувствовал себя еще большим идиотом.

 

Джаред широко распахнул глаза:

\- Да ну? Вау. Первый раз встречаю человека, который не любит собак. То есть… совсем не любишь? Ни капельки?

\- Ни капельки, - Дженсен посмотрел на свои совершенно испорченные брюки: в грязных пятнах, на бедрах отпечатки собачьих лап. Он отчаянно, но безрезультатно оттирал жирную землю. Что скажет Джефф, когда он вернется к нему в таком виде, будто извалялся в луже? Еще интереснее, что он **_сделает_**? Живот Дженсена сжался вокруг огромного куска пирога и яиц, что запихнул в него на завтрак Джефф.

\- Да не волнуйся ты так, - сказал Джаред с беззаботностью человека, которого никогда не лупили за пролитый на рубашку суп. – Просто скажи Джеффу, что повстречал меня и Би-Сью, он поймет. Ты точно в порядке? Головой или чем другим не ударился? – с тревогой поинтересовался Джаред, а псина наконец уселась на свой толстый зад, нагло взирая на следы своего преступления. Гребаная собака.

\- Что за имя такое - Би-Сью? – Дженсен поискал вокруг, обо что бы вытереть грязные руки, но поблизости был только грязный он сам, Джаред и собака.

 

Джаред рассмеялся:

\- Не-ет, на самом деле Бизу, не Би-Сью. Это по-французски **_поцелуй_**.

\- Бизу, - повторил Дженсен. – А-а…

\- Джефф говорит, это потому что она использует свою чудную мордашку для поцелуя при любом удобном случае. Лично я думаю, это потому, что Джефф - неисправимый романтик, вот он и дал собаке такое имя, но он же босс, так что мы тут все не подаем виду.

 

 ** _Неисправимый романтик_**. Не этими словами он описал бы хозяина, хотя он плохо знал Джеффа, чтобы судить. Это напомнило ему еще раз: расспросить Кейна.

 

\- А-а… - повторил он снова, все еще лишенный дара речи и в сомнениях: поколотят его или нет.

\- Пошли, - Джаред мотнул головой в противоположном от дома направлении. – Запрем ее обратно в вольер, и ты сможешь отмыть руки под колонкой, до того, как вернешься в дом. Знаешь, - добавил он, - хотел бы я посмотреть на лицо Джеффа, когда он тебя увидит. Наверное, членом дыру в стене просверлит.

 

 ** _Ничего подобного_** , хотел возразить Дженсен, но его приучили не болтать о хозяевах, тем более с незнакомцами.

\- Откуда ты меня знаешь? – поинтересовался он, меняя тему, осмотрительно располагаясь с другой стороны Джареда, подальше от Би-Сью и держась наготове, если та решит прыгнуть. Нужно защищать лицо.

 

Джаред откровенно расхохотался.

\- Ты что, шутишь? – он скосил глаза на Дженсена. – Ты тут девять дней или около того? Во-первых, все считали, что Джефф будет дольше хандрить после расставания с Мэри-Луизой, а он купил тебя всего лишь через две недели после того, как она упаковала вещички. Далее, учитывая, как ты выглядишь, поверь, все только о тебе и судачат. Да мы пари заключаем, как долго Джефф продержится.

\- Продержится? – нерешительно переспросил Дженсен.

 

Джаред с намеком посмотрел на него:

\- Ну, ты разве не понимаешь? Пока не влюбится. В тебя.

 

Теперь пришла очередь удивиться Дженсену:

\- Но это не имеет смысла.

 

Джаред подобрал с газона ветку и отпустил Бизу, зашвырнув палку подальше. Та, очевидно, решила, что Дженсена она сможет заполучить в любое время, и понеслась за палкой с нетерпеливым лаем.

\- Почему? Ты абсолютно во вкусе Джеффа.

\- Я **_его собственность_** , - объяснил Дженсен, как особо тупому. Хотя в случае с Джаредом не стоило исключать такой возможности. - Он может иметь меня, когда захочет.

\- Да, но он не станет, - Бизу принесла палку обратно, и они с Джаредом пустились в шутливую борьбу с рычанием, пока Джаред не убедил псину отпустить палку, которую закинул на газон снова.

 

 ** _Но_** **_почему нет?_** Дженсен скрипнул зубами. **_И почему вся округа знает, что хозяин не хочет меня? Что со мной не так_**?

 

\- Он же не импотент, нет? – проронил Дженсен прежде, чем захлопнул свой болтливый рот. Он подумал об эрекции, что не раз демонстрировал Джефф. Он в состоянии возбудиться. Но, может, он не в состоянии продолжать? – Хочу сказать, не похоже, чтобы он… чтобы он был **_неспособен_**.

 

Дженсен в ужасе замер, видя, как Джаред, развеселившись до упаду, повалился на газон. Бизу вернулась с палкой, и, поплясав вокруг него нетерпеливо несколько секунд, сдалась и потрусила к Дженсену.

 

Он не собирался вытаскивать палку из ее рта, несмотря на ее округлившиеся умоляющие глаза. Тогда она положила палку у его ног и отошла на несколько дюймов, выделывая странные прыжки передними лапами. Желудок Дженсена сжался, подбирать слюнявую палку не улыбалось, но Бизу тявкнула нетерпеливо, и он послушался, зашвыривая и отделываясь от палки как можно быстрее. Палка улетела недалеко, и Бизу, выдав презрительный лай, кинулась за ней.

 

\- О, Боже, надо рассказать Сэм, что ты тут несешь, - хихикнул Джаред, медленно садясь и вытирая слезы с глаз. – О… и Кейну! Да он со смеху помрет!

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - поспешно проговорил Дженсен. – Пожалуйста. Я не… Мне не следовало такое говорить. Или… или даже предполагать. Я сказал, не подумав.

 

Джаред резко повернулся и уставился на него.

\- Иисусе! Да успокойся ты, Дженсен. Большое дело.

 

Дженсен прикусил палец, хотя ему сто раз говорили так не делать.

\- Я не хотел проявить неуважение. Было очень глупо с моей стороны сказать такое.

 

Джаред медленно поднялся на ноги. Сейчас, когда они стояли рядом и смотрели друг на друга, Дженсен видел, что парень не такой уж и огромный, каким показался поначалу. Между ними разница не более полуфута. Он прочесал грязными пальцами лохматые волосы – честно говоря, они требовали стрижки и тонны продукции по уходу за волосами, если бы спросили мнение Дженсена – и потом сунул руки в карманы, выглядя при этом стесненно и до странности молодо. Теперь Дженсен понял, что Джаред не совсем ему ровесник. – Я не хотел тебя напугать, Дженсен, прости. Я никому ничего не скажу, если это так много для тебя значит.

\- Я… Да. Значит.

\- Ладно, - пожал тот плечами.

 

Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул, не заметив, что все это время сдерживал дыхание.

 

\- Слушай, уже поздно. Мне нужно вернуться в дом. Наверное, у Джеффа есть для меня поручения.

 

Ничего у Джеффа нет, Дженсен был уверен, и по выражению лица Джареда он увидел, что парень тоже это понимал, но был достаточно воспитан, чтобы не высказаться вслух.

\- Конечно. Ты сам найдешь дорогу?

\- Да, все нормально, - до него дошло, что Джаред смотрит на его трясущиеся руки. Он чуть не спрятал их за спину, как ребенок. Быстро сунув ладони в карманы, он постарался принять обычный вид. – Спасибо.

\- За что? – усмехнулся Джаред. – За то, что позволил Бизу прыгнуть на тебя и вымазать? – он махнул рукой с видом **_да ладно тебе_**. – Проехали. Но заскакивай хоть иногда. Я покажу тебе всех наших животных. Прогуляемся.

\- Да, непременно, - закивал Дженсен, не собираясь делать ничего из ему предложенного. У него есть обязанности. Или будут, он надеялся. В некотором роде.

\- Ну, пока, - махнул ему Джаред и свистом подозвал собаку. Бизу примчалась, нещадно теребя палку.

 

Слегка пошатываясь (это все адреналин), Дженсен заторопился к дому.

 

 

 

***

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Глава 6**

 

Джефф не обязывал Дженсена возвращаться к определенному сроку, и потому не ожидал, что столкнется с ним в ванной, тем более не ожидал увидеть его в таком состоянии.

 

С первой их встречи он восхищался, как хорошо умеет Дженсен… владеть собой. Аккуратный до педантизма, безупречно вышколенный, с кошачьей грацией – это его визитная карточка. Но вид сбрасывающего одежду Дженсена - полуголого, растрепанного, в грязи - слегка шокировал его. Хотя, надо признать, шок был приятным, и член Джеффа тут же напомнил о себе, мерзкий предатель.

 

Но он постарался отбросить мысль **_ничего себе, мечты сбываются_** и обратил внимание на факт, что Дженсен, покидавший дом, как и всегда, в идеальном состоянии, стоит перед ним перепачканный и взъерошенный, будто с ним что-то стряслось.

– Дженсен? – пересечь комнату навстречу – необдуманный шаг, как и прикосновение к его голому плечу. Человеческой коже не положено быть такой гладкой. – Ты в порядке?

 

Джеффа очередной раз захватила картина: как хорош Дженсен, когда заливается румянцем - краска постепенно расползалась по коже, приглушенно, как загар, что оттенял его веснушки.

 

\- Я не поврежден, - произнес Дженсен, поспешно пряча лицо, и Джефф не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме спутанных коротких волос и кончика носа. – Простите, мне следовало быть расторопнее. Я не успел.

\- Да ничего, все нормально, - **_Я не поврежден?_** Джефф нахмурился, услышав этот странный подбор слов. Ну, кто так говорит? – Можешь пользоваться ванной по своему усмотрению. Я же тебя предупреждал. Но ты точно в порядке? Ты дрожишь.

 

Так и было, Джефф не заметил бы, если не коснулся бы его.

 

Ему определенно нужно убрать руку.

 

Дженсен резко мотнул головой, и куда только подевалась кошачья грация.

\- Просто замерз.

 

Это явная ложь: душ шумел давно, комната наполнилась жарким паром словно сауна. По лицу Джеффа струился пот, как у священника в публичном доме.

\- Дженсен, - не надо было его касаться, он ведь знал. Но теперь, когда он заполучил его, Джеффу стоило большого труда заставить себя разжать пальцы. – Что произошло? Ты упал?

\- **_Да_** , - в его голосе прозвучало явное облегчение. – Я упал на одну из клумб.

 

Это больше походило на правду, но он явно что-то не договаривал. Джефф знал всех и каждого в поместье. Невозможно вообразить (ну разве что гипотетически), чтобы кто-то - его друзья или приятели-рабы - мог проявить жестокость или насилие по отношению к Дженсену. Он буквально не мог представить, отчего еще Дженсен страшится сказать правду.

 

Может, встретившись с ним взглядом, он узнает ее?

 

Он поднял Дженсену лицо за подбородок: через всю его щеку проходила царапина, тонкая красная полоска, едва причинившая вред коже. Если начистоту, она по-своему подчеркивала совершенство его лица. Джефф провел большим пальцем по его щеке и произнес добродушно, слегка севшим голосом:

\- Не так уж и не поврежден.

 

Джефф хотел лишь поддразнить его и точно не ожидал реакции: Дженсен вздрогнул, вскинул на него быстрый взгляд, смертельный ужас блеснул в его глазах, прежде чем он успел скрыть их за длинными ресницами.

\- Простите, - проговорил он снова. Его тело странно содрогнулось в руках Джеффа, и тот отпустил его, пораженный. Дженсен упал на колени с глухим стуком, отозвавшемся в Джеффе. – Я не знал, что там собака, мне следовало быть осторожнее с вашей собственностью, сэр. Обещаю, впредь я буду аккуратнее…    

 

Поначалу Джефф не мог разобрать бормотание Дженсена, глядя потрясенно на его поникшую голову. Потом, когда расслышал слова, потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать их **_смысл_**.

\- Дженсен, встань, - пришла очередь Джеффа похолодеть, несмотря на липкий жар в комнате. Тошнота, поднимавшаяся по горлу, придала голосу резкость. – **_Встань_** , - он поморщился, услышав собственный тон. Дженсен подскочил с той же быстротой, что и упал на колени, и Джеффу захотелось дать себе пинка. Он отступил на шаг и прочесал пальцами волосы. – Так… Хорошо, погоди, - он вздохнул. – Давай мы **_оба_** … притормозим на секунду?

\- Жду ваших указаний, - произнес Дженсен, глядя вниз на свои сплетенные руки.

 

Джефф не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: вытрясти из него душу или просто… укутать и накормить пирогом Сэм с горячим шоколадом.

 

Вместо этого он потянулся за его спину (твердо решив не обращать внимания на то, как дернулся в сторону Дженсен при его приближении) и выключил душ. Тишина, что наступила с прекращением шума воды, повисла тяжестью, как и клубы влажного пара, Джефф слышал лишь тихое частое дыхание Дженсена.

 

\- Дженсен.

 

Тот покорно встретился с ним взглядом. Теперь ничто в ситуации не напоминало о сексе. Джефф снял с крючка халат, сунув его в руки Дженсену, и сказал мягко:

\- Ничего страшного. Я не обижу тебя за царапину на твоем лице, ясно? Я вообще тебя не обижу, - тот посмотрел на халат, словно не понимая, чего от него хочет Джефф, и потом обратно на хозяина. Ужас все еще присутствовал на его лице, но не более того. Ни единой эмоции. – Надень его, - подбодрил Джефф, указывая жестом.

\- Но я грязный, - голос был таким же нейтральным, как и выражение лица.

\- Мне наплевать, - он приложил усилие, сдерживаясь, говоря твердо и спокойно. Он был зол не на Дженсена, а на кое-кого другого. Это все Крадап, его гребаные порядки. – Просто… просто надень, хорошо?

 

Рот Дженсена вытянулся в тонкую, такую типичную для него линию – молчаливое неодобрение, и Джефф едва не выдал совершенно неуместный сейчас смешок. Ему было не до смеха, правда. Трудно найти забавное в полной безвыходности этой ситуации. Но привычка смеяться не к месту - семейное, что подтверждалось архивными документами.

 

Джефф опять вздохнул, менее подавлено, чем минуту назад:

\- Пошли, - он взял Дженсена за руку, не задумываясь, и пальцы Дженсена без колебаний сомкнулись на его ладони. – Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

 

Хотя первое желание разобраться в уединенной и безопасной спальне было сильно, Джефф повел Дженсена по коридору в комнату для завтрака - крошечное помещение в конце коридора, где едва помещался стол, стулья и небольшой буфет. Джефф не знал, для чего она предназначалась (с этим бесподобным видом на две стены) но это было одно из самых его любимых мест в доме, уютное и скромное, далекое от всего окружения под названием Джеффри Дин Морган. Он послал на кухню за Сэм, чтобы та приготовила для них что-нибудь. Дженсена все еще нужно откармливать, чтобы он набрал хотя бы причитающийся ему вес, да и сам Джефф был не против перекусить. Дженсен, запахнувшись в халат, сидел на стуле, на который указал ему Джефф, такой съежившийся и юный. Он чувствовал себя неловко, когда его усадили за стол, вместо того, чтобы позволить стать на колени рядом с хозяином, но Джефф решил, что **_неловко_** – меньшее из бед по сравнению с ужасом в его глазах.

 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул он, устраиваясь напротив Дженсена и задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу. – Итак. Давай начнем сначала. Что произошло? – он поднял руку, когда Дженсен уже было открыл рот для ответа. – И… давай пропустим все твои **_извините_** и **_я больше так не буду_** , хорошо?

 

Дженсен свесил голову, но согласно кивнул. Он все еще подрагивал время от времени, но голос его оставался совершенно тверд, почти сухо он произнес:

\- Я гулял в саду. Там была собака. Бизу. Собака… она… Я упал, и она… напала на меня, и я не смог от нее отбиться поначалу. Пока Джаред не оттащил ее. Наверное, тогда я и поцарапался. Я был… недостаточно осмотрителен.

 

Джефф скрыл усмешку, неопределенно хмыкнув, и откинулся на стуле, чувствуя, что тошнота отпускает:

\- Значит, Бизу сбила тебя с ног, повалила, а Джаред убрал ее, так все и было?

\- Уверен, это была моя вина, - быстро проговорил Дженсен, его тревога закровоточила снова.

\- А я уверен, что нет, - Джефф улыбнулся, все еще испытывая головокружение: как быстро он поверил, что кто-то мог обидеть Дженсена. – Бизу - милая псина, но ей надо обязательно облизать всех и каждого, даже тех, кто ей не рад. Ты точно в порядке?

 

Дженсен кивнул еще раз, более уверенно:

\- Я в порядке.

 

Джефф сомневался, что Дженсен скажет что-либо другое, даже если будет истекать кровью, но не знал, как подобраться к нему без того, чтобы не попасть в опасную и неудобную область: заставить открыться, пользуясь преимуществом владельца. Он не хотел идти этим путем с Дженсеном, не похожим ни на одного раба, которым когда-либо владел.

 

Его размышления прервала Сэм, появившаяся с подносом обещанной еды: парой больших треугольных сэндвичей и двумя тарелками густого мясного супа.

 

\- Только два? – обиженно спросил Джефф.

\- Одного тебе вполне достаточно, - отрезала Сэм, упираясь кулаками в боки.

\- Мне не хочется, - Дженсен тут же подвинул свою тарелку к Джеффу.

 

Сэм повернулась к нему:

\- Даже и не думай! Это для тебя, Дженсен, и желательно все съесть. А нашему толстячку досталось по справедливости.

\- Эй!

\- У меня распоряжение от твоего врача, - Сэм задрала бровь. – Мне не следовало и этот тебе позволять.

 

Джефф подтянул к себе тарелку, прикрывая рукой:

\- Теперь уж поздно жалеть - назад не получишь.

 

Сэм закатила глаза:

\- И чего я о тебе беспокоюсь, - она опять посмотрела на Дженсена, грозя пальцем. – Не вздумай отдать ему свою еду и перебить аппетит до ужина. Ты же не хочешь перейти мне дорогу, Дженсен?

 

Он положил свою ложку в идеальную параллель с салфеткой и помотал головой, не поднимая глаз:

\- Нет, мэм.

 

У Джеффа создалось впечатление, что Дженсен не совсем одобрял поведение Сэм, наверное, из-за ее тона, но он также подчинялся ей, словно та была его матерью. Джефф полагал, Дженсену не помешает немного материнской заботы, раз он не хочет принимать заботу из рук хозяина, Джефф наделал бы гораздо больше глупостей, не будь Сэм на его стороне.

 

Она вышла, и Дженсен, сложив руки на коленях, вопросительно поглядел на Джеффа.

 

Тот кивнул, уже со своим сэндвичем в руке:

\- Давай, ешь, - потом, припомнив один инцидент, когда он только привез его в поместье, добавил. – Ты не должен съедать все до крошки, если не особо голоден. Делай что хочешь, лишь бы наелся.

 

Дженсен долго смотрел на свою еду, потом переломил сэндвич пополам, быстро глянув в сторону Джеффа, ожидая одобрения.

 

Джефф иногда забывал, что Дженсену почти тридцать. Не только из-за его внешности – хотя и она способствовала, но еще из-за этого его желания подчиняться он виделся Джеффу гораздо моложе … отчего Джефф чувствовал себя еще большей похотливой скотиной.

 

 ** _Я не собираюсь заходить так далеко_** , строго напомнил он себе, фокусируясь на собственном сэндвиче. **_Совершенно_** **_не собираюсь_**.

 

Когда Джеффу удалось взять свое либидо под контроль, он прочистил горло и сказал:

\- Слушай, Дженсен, не знаю, что там произошло в ванной, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: здесь ты в безопасности. Я не собираюсь продавать тебя только лишь потому… что тебя поцарапала какая-то собака, или из-за того, что ты не доел свой ужин, или если ты вдруг, упаси господи, испортишь воздух и прочее, - Дженсен чуть не подавился, его брови удивленно поползли вверх, но он не поднял глаз и не остановил медленное и размеренное поглощение супа. – Я вообще не собираюсь тебя продавать. Но если тебе здесь не нравится, и ты не хочешь быть моим личным рабом…

 

Дженсен вскинул голову, ложка выпала из его пальцев, звонко цокнув о тарелку:

\- Конечно, мне нравится быть вашим личным рабом, сэ… Джефф. Вы так добры ко мне.

 

Джефф провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Ну, вот видишь, опять. Опять эта песня: **_доставить удовольствие Джеффу._** Но здесь, со мной ты не обязан этого делать. Все не так. И я не такой. Я просто… я просто хочу поговорить с тобой, Дженсен. Скажи мне, что тебе на самом деле хочется?

\- Я не хочу уезжать отсюда, - произнес тот, кажется, довольно искренне. Настолько, что Джефф почти принял это за чистую монету. Почти.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, улыбаясь. – Хорошо. Хочу, чтобы тебе здесь понравилось. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Дженсен. Ты веришь мне?

 

Что-то отразилось на его лице, слишком смутно, чтобы Джефф смог истолковать, пока тот не опустил ресницы:

\- Конечно, верю, Джефф.

 

Джефф вздохнул. Только Дженсену удавалось произнести **_Джефф_** в том же тоне, что и **_сэр_** , и **_конечно, верю_** со смыслом **_конечно, ври больше_**.

 

Лучше сменить тему.

 

\- Ну и что ты думаешь о моей девочке?

\- Сэр? – Дженсен не успел сдержаться, выражение любопытства на его лице сменилось раздражением.

 

Вечно одно и то же. Сейчас Джефф сделает так, чтобы его простили.

 

\- Бизу, - он указал на сад, картошка плюхнулась с ложки в тарелку. – В смысле, она показала себя не с лучшей стороны…

\- Джаред объяснил: это оттого, что я пахну вами.

 

Джефф задумался:

\- Да, это имеет смысл. Ты спишь в моей постели, мы пользуемся одними и теми же шампунями, мылом и прочими принадлежностями. Если хочешь, могу выделить тебе собственные.

 

Вычистить ванную комнату от напоминаний о Мэри-Луизе было мукой и удовольствием одновременно. Она бросила всю свою косметику (как бросила и его), даже не оглянувшись на прощание, объяснив, что ей легче путешествовать налегке и потом купить все на станции.

 

Дженсен покачал головой и сделал круг ложкой по дну тарелки:

\- Нет, мне нравятся ваши. Их изготавливают здесь, не так ли? В поместье?

 

Как глупо влюбиться в собственную рабыню, тем более если она недвусмысленно дала понять с самого начала, что не испытывает к нему никаких чувств.

 

Нельзя повторить ту же ошибку.

 

\- Да… - медленно кивнул Джефф, удивленный, что Дженсен заметил. – Здесь. Хочешь как-нибудь увидеть мастерскую?

 

 

 

***

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Глава 7**

 

\- Эй! Эй, Дженсен! – за окликом Джареда последовал многоголосый лай, и сердце Дженсена подскочило к горлу, он замер на полпути. Развернувшись, он пошел по лабиринту в обратном направлении, надеясь избежать незабываемой встречи. Джефф хотел, чтобы он совершал ежедневные прогулки, восстанавливая силы. Дженсен с удовольствием бы проводил время в тишине тренажерного зала, но Джефф считал, что свежий воздух ему на пользу. И вот, пожалуйста, Джаред.

 

Сегодня Джареда сопровождали две собаки, они тянули его за собой за поводки. Дженсен не знал пород, но эти были явно не из породы Бизу. Дженсен остановился, размышляя, сунуть ли трясущиеся руки в карманы или держать наготове, если собаки бросятся на него.

 

Он так и не решил, как поступить, а Джаред уже коротко семенил, наматывая поводки на руку, притягивая подопечных ближе.

 

\- Не любишь собак, верно? – лучезарно улыбнулся он, постучав пальцем по виску. – Видишь, я помню.

\- Ага, - тихо отозвался Дженсен. Он прочистил горло и добавил громче. – Спасибо, - с любопытством оглянувшись, он спросил. – А где Бизу?

\- О, ей уже лет в обед, понимаешь. И если пристроить ее к этим в упряжку, - Джаред еще туже намотал поводки на кулак, - хорошая пробежечка ей не помешала бы, но у этих ребят столько энергии… Да, да? – приговаривал он собакам, сложив губы трубочкой, а те надсадно дышали, высунув языки, брызгали слюной и сигали на него передними лапами. – Вот этот – Харли, - Джаред потряс одним поводком, - а эта - Сэйди, - потряс другим. – Это мои собаки.

\- Твои? – Дженсен считал Джареда таким же рабом, как и он сам, а рабам не полагается иметь собственность. Ни малейшей вещи. Даже игл для акупунктуры...

\- Ну… - Джаред смутился. – **_Не мои_**. Конечно, все животные Джеффа, если тебе нужны подробности. Но я вырастил их со щенков. Так что они **_вроде как_** мои.

 

О, еще один образчик странного либерализма Джеффа. В большинстве домов, где прислуживал Дженсен, Джареду исполосовали бы спину за одно такое заявление о собственности хозяина. Само собой, Дженсен не собирался его выдавать.

 

\- Пошли, - Джаред мотнул головой, все еще беззаботно улыбаясь. – Составишь нам компанию. Обожаю этих ребят, - Сэйди гавкнула, и Дженсен вздрогнул, - но с ними не поболтаешь.

 

И Джаред двинулся дальше, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Дженсен последует за ним. Хотя Джаред оказался прав, потому что именно это он и сделал. Псины тянули поводки, пытаясь добраться до него, но Дженсен ходил в личных рабах слишком долго и сумел правильно рассчитать между ними нужное расстояние.

 

\- Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, - сказал он, приноровившись, наконец, шагать в ногу с этой непредсказуемой и шумной процессией.

 

Джаред фыркнул.

\- Да ерунда. Ну, как тебе здесь нравится?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами:

\- Мас… Джефф очень добр ко мне.

\- Ладно, и так ясно, что ты это скажешь, но я серьезно.

\- Серьезно что?

 

Джаред остановился и посмотрел на Дженсена. Потом, борясь с собаками, попросил:

\- Слушай, ну сделай им одолжение, они от счастья помрут, если ты позволишь им тебя обнюхать. Обещаю, я не допущу, чтобы они на тебя прыгнули.

 

Дженсен стиснул кулаки и потом с мучительным усилием распрямил руки:

\- Конечно.

 

Джаред схватил собак за ошейники и подпустил Харли, потом Сэйди обнюхать ноги Дженсена сверху донизу. Харли особо заинтересовался пахом Дженсена, и Джаред одернул его, смущенно улыбнувшись. Сэйди облизала ему пальцы теплым мокрым языком. Дженсен не был уверен - это одобрение, или она проверяла, насколько он съедобен? У него было на этот счет собственное мнение. Голова его слегка кружилась от адреналина, когда оба пса плюхнулись, наконец, у ног Джареда.

 

\- Ну вот, не так уж и плохо.

\- О, да, наконец сбылись мои мечты, - с мрачным видом Дженсен достал бутыль с антисептиком, предусмотрительно захваченную из дому, и выдавил каплю на ладонь, быстро втирая в кожу. Он ненавидел химический запах геля, но и расхаживать с бактериями на руках ему не хотелось.

\- Ха, а ты не прост. Пошли, - цокнул он собакам, и те понеслись дальше.

 

Дженсен немного отстал от Джареда, тщательно сохраняя дистанцию с собаками, но те, по-видимому, потеряли к нему всякий интерес. Они выстроились перед хозяином, обнюхивая все на своем пути, тянули за поводки.

 

Погода стояла по-прежнему ясная, хотя над городом зависло грязное облако. Но поместье Джеффа было достаточно удалено, и воздух здесь оставался чистым, только горы и горы, бескрайние владения Морганов, куда не кинь взгляд. Порой от всех этих открытых пространств Дженсену хотелось свернуться в комочек, забраться куда-нибудь под кровать, и чтобы его никто не нашел. Однако сегодня это была лишь приятная глазу панорама. Просто его пугали прогулки по окрестностям, да еще с собаками, шныряющими повсюду.

 

\- В каком смысле - не прост?

 

Джаред усмехнулся:

\- Ну, ты весь на блоках, понимаешь? – до того, как Дженсен успел обидеться – хотя обижаться было не на что – Джаред быстро добавил. – Вообще, это понятно, старик. Наверное, если бы Джефф обращался со мной так, как твой последний хозяин, я бы тоже… ну, ты понимаешь.

 

 ** _Вот теперь_** Дженсен обиделся. Унижение окатило его жаром изнутри.

\- Только потому, что Мастер Крадап имел убеждения, которые не разделяет Джефф, не означает, что он плохой хозяин. Или что со мной обращались недолжным образом.

 

Джаред поднял руку, насколько это позволили Харли и Сэйди, дергающие за поводки, обмотанные вокруг ладони.

\- Эй, чего ты завелся? Но… ведь он держал тебя впроголодь, верно?..

 

В груди Дженсена сжалось комком. Не удивительно, что остальные рабы сплетничают о нем за спиной. Даже в более организованных и строго содержащихся домах слухи буйно процветают. Но все равно от этого не легче - узнать, что говорят о тебе люди. Судят по своим меркам. Говорят о вещах, о которых не имеют понятия.

 

\- Мастер Крадап был очень дисциплинированным, - сухо произнес он, замедлив шаг и останавливаясь. – И заботился обо мне.

 

Джефф вручил ему часы, чтобы он знал, как долго ему оставаться на улице. Они были не новыми, дорогими и тяжелыми, явно собственность Джеффа. В кожаном ремешке, где обычно застегивалась пряжка, отверстие разболталось, Дженсен носил ремешок на два отверстия туже, из-за разницы в ширине запястий. И хотя он знал, что часы **_не его_** , как и одежда на нем, даже его собственное тело, но эти часы, подарок Джеффа - первое вещественное доказательство: Джеффу наплевать, что делает Дженсен, предоставленный сам себе.

 

Циферблат неумолимо рапортовал, что он должен оставаться на улице еще час на благо своего здоровья.

 

Заметив, что Дженсен притормозил, Джаред тоже стал, встревоженный. Сэйди резко пролаяла, все еще натягивая поводок, пока он не приказал ей рассеянно:

\- Сидеть.

 

Обе собаки плюхнулись на землю, недовольно глядя на Дженсена за то, что тот прервал их веселье.

 

Первое время раздавалось лишь частое дыхание собак и пение птиц, и где-то на удалении шум океана. Дженсен осознал, что опять дрожит, всем телом, сам не зная, почему.

 

\- Слушай, - начал Джаред. – Я не хотел…

 

Дженсен покачал головой (шея показалась ему стальной неподвижной колонной).

\- Тебе не за что извиняться.

\- Нет, серьезно. Сэм постоянно твердит мне, что я сначала скажу, потом подумаю, и она права. Я не думал… я просто хотел знать, нравится ли тебе у нас. Лучше тебе здесь или нет. Я прожил с Джеффом и его семьей всю жизнь. Я не знаю, каково это, с другими.

 

Дженсен задумался, удивленный. Джаред не намного моложе, и в его возрасте Дженсен имел за плечами девять или десять хозяев. Он даже не мог представить это чувство. Неудивительно, что Джаред такой добродушный, раскованный, и то, как он разговаривает… Наверное, он уверен, что является частью семьи, что Джефф, или однажды его будущая жена и дети, или кредиторы не продадут его. Джаред решил, что здесь в безопасности.

 

\- Не лучше, и не хуже, - ответил он резче, чем хотелось бы. – Ты просто делаешь то, что должен. То, для чего ты предназначен.

 

С минуту, казалось, Джаред хочет что-то сказать, разговорить Дженсена дальше, но потом, очевидно, подумал дважды, ковыряя носком кроссовка в траве.

 

И снова повисло неловкое молчание.

 

И наконец:

\- Значит… Ты не случайно оказался на той же тропинке, что и я? - несмотря на солнце, припекающее ему плечи, Дженсена сковал холод, где-то в глубине в крохотном недостижимом местечке внутри него тихо звякнуло.

 

Джаред еще упорнее заковырял траву туфлей, совсем растерявшись. Харли фыркнул, недовольный остановкой, и улегся на газон, с надеждой выставив свой живот. Джаред с готовностью присел на корточки, почесывая псу брюхо, потом скосил взгляд на Дженсена:

\- Нет, не совсем. Джефф подумал - может, тебе пригодится компания. Чтобы помочь здесь прижиться.

 

 ** _Пусть мой хозяин позволит мне делать то, что мне положено делать – вот что поможет мне прижиться!_** с гневом подумал Дженсен, но он не позволил вспышке раздражения отразиться на лице. Он уже задумывался над такой возможностью, но прозвучавшее подтверждение – вот, значит, чего хочет хозяин? – сменило его взгляд на ситуацию. Джефф хочет свести его с Джаредом, по той или иной причине.

 

Он осмотрел парня более пристально и оценивающе. Хотя тот был молод и до смешного наивен, экземпляр был неплох: сильное тело, хорошая фигура, загорелая кожа, бронзовая от многих часов, проведенных на свежем воздухе, а не оранжевая, как после солярия. Со всеми этими родинками (особенно на лице) он никогда бы не добился успеха в поместье Лорда Круза, но и Дженсен больше ему не принадлежал. И вообще, Дженсену наплевать, что из себя представляет Джаред и как выглядит.

 

Он и раньше играл в эти игры. Джефф хочет, чтобы он предугадывал его желания? Чудесно. Дженсен продемонстрирует хозяину, что хорош и в этом.

 

 

 

***

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Глава 8**

 

\- Дженсен, это всего лишь ужин, - Джефф старательно удерживал взгляд выше его ключиц, не глядя на все еще худощавые, но от этого не менее аппетитные пространства обнаженного Дженсена ниже обозначенных безопасных зон. – Тем более, ужин с друзьями. Вот что я одену, - он указал на джинсы и тенниску.

 

Дженсен прекратил вытирать волосы и набросил полотенце на плечи. Насколько Джеффу было известно, Дженсен не употреблял косметику, но на свежей после душа коже веснушки выделялись особенно ярко.

 

Он произнес натянуто:

\- Мой внешний вид – отражение вида хозяина. Хорошо одетый и ухоженный личный раб демонстрирует успех своего хозяина, его респектабельность и заботу.

 

Дженсен бросил полотенце в корзину и направился к своей одежде (гораздо более изысканной, чему Джеффа), разложенной на кровати. Взгляд Джеффа метнулся к сильным кривоватым ногам, крепким округлым ягодицам, прежде чем он быстро перевел его на горный пейзаж в раме над изголовьем.

\- Сильно сказано, - холодно отозвался он, отгоняя от себя мысль, как легко бы было сейчас повалить его на кровать лицом вниз. Отгоняя мысль, что Дженсен позволил бы сделать это. – Тебе нужно книги писать.

 

Он уже переложил всю карманную мелочевку из ношеных джинсов в эти, новые, перебрав коллекцию: квитанции, ракушка, которую он нашел на пирсе у океана, черный камешек с отпечатком папоротника, перо, которое он надумал использовать в качестве кисти.

 

\- Желаете, чтобы я одел что-то другое - только скажите, - Дженсен произнес это с тем же бесстрастным спокойствием, с каким выдавал свои прочие перлы, вроде **_Я подготовился и в смазке, можете меня трахнуть_**.

 

Джефф посмотрел в зеркало и увидел, что тот пристально смотрит ему в спину.

\- Нет, - он почесал бороду. – Одевайся как хочешь, Дженсен.

 

Дженсен опять посмотрел на свою разложенную одежду, переминая в пальцах тонкую хлопковую рубашку:

\- Я просто хочу быть вашей гордостью.

 

Его печальный голос поразил Джеффа, он приблизился к нему и положил руки ему на плечи:

\- Дженсен, ты и так моя гордость. Господи, да мой дед, если бы повстречал тебя, наверняка пожелал бы, чтобы ты был наследником богатств Морганов вместо такого, олуха как я.

\- Он был сторонником строгих правил, - Дженсен слегка дрогнул, и Джефф не был уверен: от того ли, что слышал истории о Джейкобе Моргане, или оттого, что все еще оставался голым в прохладе спальни.

\- Это мягко сказано, - сказал он сухо. Двадцать лет практики сделали из его голоса стальную струну. Джефф сейчас гордился собой.

 

Дженсен чуть передернул плечами и неожиданно оказался еще ближе. Для Джеффа это был лишь рефлекс - притянуть его к себе, делясь теплом своего большого тела. Вот и все. Просто рефлекс. Наверное, это тоже рефлекс Дженсена, память о прежних хозяевах - уткнуться лбом в плечо Джеффа.

 

\- Я лишь хочу доставить вам удовольствие, - он произнес это достаточно тихо, чтобы Джефф мог притвориться, что не расслышал.

 

Дженсен прижался к нему каждым дюймом своего тела, и Джефф понимал, что колеблется на опасном краю, он может сделать то, о чем пожалеет впоследствии, и его член твердел, неизбежно и неоспоримо. Втянув глубокий, лихорадочный вдох, Джефф опять оттолкнул от себя Дженсена.

 

\- Ты и так сплошное удовольствие, - он не смог скрыть в голосе откровенную, отчаянную искренность, как бы того ему не хотелось. – Но так мы точно опоздаем на ужин. Тебе следует одеться.

 

Дженсен тут же отстранился, без протеста и колебаний, давая Джеффу пространство для вздоха. Джефф грубо сдавил свой член, будто надеялся так заставить его подчиниться.

 

\- Я слышал, что вы с Джаредом поладили, - произнес он, затаив дыхание.

 

Джефф почти расслышал, как Дженсен пожал плечами:

\- Джаред - хорошая компания, когда я не нужен в доме для исполнения обязанностей.

 

Ответ был таким вежливым, почти нейтральным, что Джеффу было трудно сказать, слышались ли здесь настоящие чувства. Он не хотел шпионить за Дженсеном, или чтобы тот почувствовал на себе слежку, но он интересовался у Джареда, как идут у них дела, и ответы парня звучали куда оптимистичнее. Наверное, Джаред слегка увлекся, подумал Джефф. Да и кто бы смог его винить?

 

Джефф безжалостно изгнал боль, которую причинила ему эта мысль. Джаред гораздо более подходящая компания для Дженсена, чем он сам: отношения без намека на мерзкое насилие власти, присущее связи **_раб - хозяин_**. Джефф услышал, как тихо взвизгнула молния на брюках Дженсена, и повернулся. Дженсен без рубашки - не существенное облегчение для того, кто держался сейчас только благодаря методике Дзен.

 

\- Знаешь, ты можешь заводить друзей. Черт, даже любовника, если хочешь.

 

Вот так **_запросто_**?

 

Дженсен замер с рубашкой в руках и оглянулся через плечо на Джеффа. Тот не мог прочесть выражение его лица и глаз, но неосознанно вздрогнул. Дженсен опять опустил взгляд, сминая рубашку в руках. Его маникюр был безупречен, в отличие от обкусанных ногтей Джеффа.

\- Вот чего вы от меня хотите? Стать другом Джареда?

 

И опять Джефф не мог сказать наверняка, показалось ему, или Дженсен на самом деле сделал ударение на слове **_друг_**. Дженсен был специалистом в игре слов, поэтому Джефф не имел представления даже на половину, что творится в его голове. Он открыл было рот, уверяя, что хочет для Дженсена просто нового друга, но их перебили раздавшиеся в коридоре звуки: скрип половиц, шарканье ног, хихиканье, обрывки фраз, что означало: Зак и Джереми прибыли.

 

\- Где?..

\- Богом клянусь, это место как Хилл Хауз, в коридорах заблудишься.

 

Дженсен успел накинуть рубашку быстрее, чем Джефф распахнул дверь. Зак висел на плечах Джереми, и оба явно уже набрались. Хотел бы Джефф того же.

 

\- Ну, и где он? – поинтересовался Джереми, выпрямляясь и сбрасывая Зака с плеч. Тот запротестовал и сполз кучей на пол. – Ну, давай же, после того, как ты отвалил за него **_целое состояние_** , сам понимаешь, я хочу это видеть.

\- Ты - кретин, ты в курсе? – добродушно проворчал Джефф, хотя и не двинулся с прохода.

\- За это ты мне и платишь, - Джереми на мгновение принял задумчивый вид. – А, точно. Ты не платишь, - он вытянул шею, заглядывая Джеффу за плечо. – Да ладно тебе, где же он? – Джереми сжал майку на груди Джеффа. – Признавайся, он хорош?

\- Судите сами, - произнес Дженсен, неожиданно возникая из-за спины Джеффа. – Хорош ли я?

 

Оглянувшись, Джефф увидел, что Дженсен полностью привел себя в порядок: рубашка застегнута на все пуговицы и заправлена в брюки. Дженсен держался гораздо увереннее и даже с некоторым вызовом, чего Джефф от него никак не ожидал.

 

Джереми присвистнул, его взгляд блуждал по Дженсену так нескромно, что Джеффу захотелось зарычать и стукнуть его о стену. Слегка. Он и на секунду не допускал мысли, что Джереми может прикоснуться к Дженсену: он хоть и вел себя как полный придурок, но был старым другом Джеффа.

 

Джереми перевел взгляд на Джеффа.

\- Ладно. Прощаю тебя за то, что ты потратил на него четверть бюджета компании, - он закинул руку ему на плечо, потянул за собой в коридор, и Джефф решил не напоминать, что он все еще босиком. – Конечно, ты в курсе, что испортил наши планы на следующий финансовый квартал? О, Зак, ты хуже ребенка, честное слово, вставай.

 

Дженсен тихо пристроился с другой стороны, его пальцы неуверенно скользнули в ладонь Джеффа. Тот скосил на него взгляд, улыбнулся и пожал ему ладонь.

 

 

 

***

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

** Глава 9 **

 

Джефф усадил Дженсена за стол рядом с остальными, не позволив стоять на коленях у своего стула.

 

С другой стороны, за столом сидели **_все_** , хотя Дженсен знал: некоторые из них, такие как Кейн или Зак, были рабами Джеффа. Другие, например Мастер Систо (настоявший, чтобы его называли Джереми, и которого Зак все время называл Мертон), были свободными. И не предпринималось попыток установить превосходство. Дженсен сидел напротив озорного вида женщины, которую Джефф представил коротко – Кэйт. Только через десять минут Дженсен с ужасом догадался, что это сама Леди Кэйт Бланшетт. Она выглядела совершенно по-другому, чем на публике. Хотя они не часто встречались.

 

Слуг не было. Все за столом передавали тарелки друг другу, как карты ма-джонг, туда и обратно, и никаких приказаний, зато много шума и мелких перебранок (светского толка). Джеффу пришлось три раза обратиться за блюдом с бараньими отбивными, пока Дженсен не встал и не забрал его у Зака, который как раз рассказывал Джереми и незнакомой блондинке по имени Эвер (Дженсен не имел понятия, рабыня она или нет) историю с участием стриптизерш, горы спиртного и почему-то надувных шаров.

 

Джефф смутился, когда он подал ему искусно украшенное фарфоровое блюдо, чтобы тот положил себе мясо на тарелку.

\- Ты не должен был этого делать.

 

Дженсен промолчал. Он решил, что так будет лучше для них обоих.

 

\- О, да ладно тебе, Джефф, - выкрикнул Джереми с другого конца стола. – Хотел бы я, чтобы твой красавчик угостил меня своим мясом.

 

За столом засмеялись, и Джефф покраснел так густо, словно провел весь день под ярким калифорнийским солнцем. Дженсен не обратил внимания: он слышал и похуже. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Джеффа вопросительно, молча интересуясь, следует ли ему прислуживать и Джереми.

 

Джефф покраснел еще сильнее и сконфуженно мотнул головой.

 

Конечно, нет.

 

Дженсен затолкал поглубже мимолетное раздражение и одновременно спокойно и изящно поставил поднос на свое место, вместо того, чтобы вывалить содержимое Джеффу на колени, как ему того бы хотелось. Когда они оставались одни в спальне, Дженсену показалось… он подумал…

 

Хотя… он не был уверен, что произошло.

 

Джефф обнял его, и Дженсен **_определенно_** почувствовал, что… а потом Джефф оттолкнул его. Опять. Он воткнул вилку в кусок мяса с большей силой, чем того требовалось, тупая пульсация в животе затмевала голод, которого он теперь не ощущал.

 

Дженсену было десять, когда его впервые вызвали прислуживать в постели хозяина. Лорд Круз просто скрупулезно следовал закону. Он купил его три года назад. Но десять – это достаточный возраст, чтобы выносить или зачать ребенка, значит, достаточный, чтобы лечь с ним в постель. Целый месяц Дженсен не помнил и пары дней без секса (если **_это_** можно было так назвать).

 

Речь не о его желании. Трудно сказать, хотелось ли когда-либо Дженсену секса. К тому же, выбора у него никогда не было. Секс - часть его роли, вышколенного личного раба. И отсутствие этой части пронимало тупым нытьем до костей, и Дженсен не мог это описать или объяснить, с силой прижимая ладонь к животу.

 

\- Мы не слишком опоздали?

 

Нужно быть слепым или глупым, чтобы не заметить, как расцвел Джефф при звуке голоса Джареда.

\- Привет, нет. Ты же знаешь, Сэм долго накрывает. Рад, что вы двое смогли вырваться.

 

Позади Джареда возник еще один парень, которого Дженсен не знал: худощавый, светловолосый, угрюмого вида. На лице его было написано: раб с плантации, хотя Дженсен подумал, что он мог бы сойти и за личного. Но личный раб не стал бы надменно сутулиться или глядеть на все происходящее с откровенно скучающим видом. Джефф указал дальше по столу, где сидели Джереми и другой его друг Брент (Фрэйзер, но не из Корпорации Фрэйзеров).

\- Чад, думаю, ты сможешь втиснуться там, на углу, Вэнди, если ты придвинешься ближе к мужу, думаю, мы сможем усадить туда Джареда.

 

Дженсен был удивлен, услышав, что Вэнди, руководившая одной из компаний Джеффа, являлась женой Зака. Рабы не женятся. Хотя он навидался тайных церемоний, они все равно не признались бы законом или хозяином. Но Джефф признавал публично… Это нормально, потому что у Джеффа есть право делать, что ему вздумается, но это странно и неудобно одновременно - сидеть напротив Леди, как будто у него было право находиться с ней на одной ступени.

 

Он совершенно не удивился, что после быстрой перетасовки гостей Джаред оказался слева от него, тесно прижавшись из-за недостатка места. Джаред усмехнулся ему, толкая мосластой коленкой и острым локтем, пока усаживался.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - Дженсен и не собирался улыбаться, рассерженный тем, что его отвлекли, когда все внимание его должно быть приковано к Джеффу, но Джареду невозможно было сопротивляться.

\- О, я думал, мы вообще не вырвемся, - он потянулся мимо Дженсена к блюду с бараниной, мало заботясь об отсутствии хороших манер. Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула. – Одна кобыла на сносях, первородка, Богом клянусь, я думал, она никогда не опростается, хотя Чад и шептал ей на ушко всякие глупости. - Джаред навалил себе на тарелку гору мяса и со стуком опустил блюдо на место, правда, с некоторым вниманием к фарфору, так что старинному блюду повезло. – Слышь, Кейн, дай-ка мне ту миску, что бы в ней ни было.

\- Это овощное рагу, деревенщина, - Кейн подобрал миску и, рискуя ее сохранностью, передал Джареду.

\- Да мне все одно как картошка.

\- Ну, и как тебе, Дженсен? – негромко спросила Леди Бланшетт, и сначала Дженсен не понял, что она обращается к нему.

\- Мэм?

 

Она улыбнулась и нетерпеливо заерзала в кресле, словно капризный ребенок:

\- Я спрашиваю, каково тебе здесь, с Джеффом?

 

Дженсен не удержался от быстрого взгляда на хозяина, уловив его взгляд, как теплую ладонь на шее.

\- Я благодарен Мас… Джеффу, за то, что он привез меня сюда, - ответил он, сконцентрировавшись на разрезании отбивной на четкие шесть кусков.

\- М-мм, - протянула она, постукивая по губам ломтиком фрокаччи. – Спорю, так и есть.

\- Кэйт, - голос Джеффа был тихим, но громкости его хватило, чтобы пробиться сквозь шум крови в ушах Дженсена.

\- Знаешь, я встречалась с Биллом Крадапом лишь пару раз, но он оставил неизгладимое впечатление, - заметила она, макая хлеб в оливковый соус на своей тарелке. Дженсен не притронулся к нарезанному мясу, но тут же измельчил жареную морковь на тарелке на ровные ломтики. – Наверное… сильный контраст, попасть от такого строгого хозяина к расхлябанному Джеффу.

\- Эй!

 

Дженсен пожал плечами и выдавил улыбку. Это как провести подводкой линию у глаза: нужно застыть и собраться, Дженсен в этом преуспел:

\- Я очень легко приспосабливаюсь, мэм.

 

Леди Бланшетт рассмеялась, хлопнув ладонью по столу:

\- Ха! Отлично сказано, Дженсен, - она улыбнулась Джеффу, качая головой. – Умеешь ты выбирать их, Джефф. Боже, я думала, Мэри-Луиза была верхом твоего мазохизма.

\- У Дженсена нет ничего общего с Мэри-Луизой, - тон, которым произнес это Джефф, врезался в Дженсена, как всплеск адреналина. Словно на клетку с птицей накинули темное покрывало: комната затуманилась и расплылась перед глазами, остались лишь Джефф – хозяин, и леди Бланшетт – угроза, их ясные и четкие силуэты.

\- Нет, - согласилась она, - ничего. И, слава Богу, - короткий ноготь, ухоженный, но без лака, постучал по столу. – Но Джефф… он и на Кейна не похож.

\- Ну, да, а кто похож? – согласился Кейн, отрываясь от разговора при звуке своего имени. – Я единственный в своем роде.

\- О, да, Крис, - леди Бланшетт похлопала его по руке. – Ты наше особое нечто.

 

Это положило конец допросу, и Дженсен метнул взгляд в сторону Джеффа. Брови Джеффа насупились, он почесывал ногтем бороду, но выглядел не сердитым или встревоженным, скорее задумчивым.

 

Дженсен понял: ему тоже нужно все хорошенько обдумать.

 

 

 

***

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Глава 10**

 

 

\- Ты когда-нибудь путешествовал? – спросил Джефф, когда они раздевались, чтобы улечься в постель.

 

Его голос охрип, Дженсен не мог определить: то ли это после бесконечных разговоров и споров с друзьями, то ли после впечатляющего количества выкуренной травы и выпивки, что влил в себя хозяин.

 

Ему предлагали и то, и другое, но Джефф ясно дал понять, что это не обязательно, так что Дженсен не напивался. Зато невольно нанюхался их дурмана, и ему хватило с головой.

 

\- Конечно. Все мои предыдущие хозяева постоянно разъезжали, они брали меня с собой для выполнения моих обязанностей, - слишком поздно он сообразил, как это прозвучало со стороны. – Я буду рад выполнить любую работу, что вы мне предложите.

 

Дженсен наблюдал, как Джефф расстегнул ремень, молнию джинсов, стянул их вместе с боксерами на пол одним движением, открывая на удивление худощавые ноги. Его тенниска уже валялась на полу у двери.

 

Когда Джефф отправился в ванную отлить перед сном, он собрал его одежду и опустил по лифту в прачечную. Мастеру Кроу нравился беспорядок, но Джефф, кажется, был не против, когда Дженсен прибирал за ним. А может, он просто не замечал? Трудно сказать.

 

\- Нет, я хотел узнать, путешествовал ты когда-нибудь в ошейнике, - опять вернулся к разговору Джефф, почесывая живот там, где отпечатался пояс джинсов.

 

Путешествие в ошейнике. Пальцы Дженсена неосознанно поползли к шее. Он не был в восторге от идеи, что Джефф хочет отослать его от себя, пусть и ненадолго. Рабов посылают по таким поручениям, которые некогда выполнять людям вроде Кейна. Это большое доверие, возможно, знак, что он не настолько ему неприятен, как могло показаться.

 

Мастер Крадап любил держать его при себе, редко и нехотя выводя в свет, лишь когда требовалось появиться с личным рабом на публичных мероприятиях. Однако не все хозяева так придирчиво стерегли его персону.

 

\- Иногда, для некоторых своих хозяев, - Дженсен откинул одеяло, чтобы Джефф мог скользнуть в кровать по завершении вечернего туалета. Простыни – доказательство чувственного гедонизма Джеффа – шелковисто перетекали между пальцами Дженсена. Интересно, смягчится ли к нему хозяин в эту ночь…

 

Господи, он точно под кайфом.

 

Как и Джефф. Но, видимо, выпивка (и марихуана) были не помеха, его член поднялся больше чем наполовину. Джефф наблюдал за Дженсеном. Тот соблазнительно выгнул спину, дотягиваясь к подушкам, взбивая их, и был вознагражден резким выдохом:

\- Дженсен…

 

Он быстро выпрямился, заслышав начало очередного протеста о том, что не должен ему прислуживать.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я куда-то поехал? – спросил он, слегка повысив голос, обнаруживая свою несдержанность и перебивая то, что собирался сказать Джефф.

 

Во взгляде Джеффа горело откровенное желание. Дженсен распознал это, и легкая дрожь пробежала по его обнаженной коже. Джеффу нравилось спать в прохладе, и Дженсену казалось, он чувствует каждую мурашку на своем теле. Он стоял, замерев, отвернувшись, когда Джефф подошел к нему. **_Наконец_**!

 

Наверное, только у Мастера Крадапа руки были грубее, чем у Джеффа, по сравнению со всеми его хозяевами. Сильные и жилистые, благодаря часам, проведенным в мастерской, в работе над своими проектами. Руки были непривычно тяжелыми, Джефф опустил их ему на плечи, проводя большими пальцами по ключицам. Член Дженсена дрогнул, неуверенный, подниматься ему или нет. Дженсен не знал, что нужно Джеффу. Хозяин хозяину рознь. Лорду Крузу нравилось, когда он оставался бесстрастным, Леди Кидман любила, когда он изображал бурный секс. Мастер Крадап, он… все зависело от его настроения.

 

Джефф огладил его плечи, спускаясь вниз, пока пальцы не сомкнулись на его запястьях. Дженсен знал, что в комнате по-прежнему холодно, он спиной ощущал прохладу, но пространство между ними накалилось до предела.

 

\- Господи Иисусе, Дженсен, - выдохнул Джефф. – Скажи, ты настоящий?

 

 ** _Наконец-то_**! опять подумал он, позволив своему телу слегка качнуться вперед, и жаждущий внимания член Джеффа коснулся дорожки волос у его пупка. Джефф схватил ртом воздух и отпустил руки Дженсена, беря его лицо в ладони.

 

Он ожидал чего-то подобного, и все равно столкновение его губ с губами Джеффа ошеломило. Он знал, что Джефф хочет его, но тот голод, что стоял за поцелуем, то ненасытное отчаяние почти пугали, рот Джеффа, как черная дыра, собирался поглотить его без остатка.

 

Дженсен не хотел произносить это, правда, не хотел, он так хорошо **_натренирован_** , черт. Но каким-то образом звук сорвался с его губ, негромкий, едва слышный, просто легкое **_хм_** на выдохе.

 

Джефф остановился. Не сразу. Зная, что это в последний раз, он хотел получить от поцелуя все, что только мог. Их связь разрывалась, хотя Дженсен пытался склониться ближе, подаваясь вперед своим ртом, своим телом.

 

Это не принадлежало Джеффу. Он положил ладони на плечи Дженсену, побуждая отступить назад, их влажные губы разомкнулись. Глаза Джеффа распахнулись, и сейчас, когда их лица были столь близки, сквозь густую щетину бородатых щек можно было различить проступившую краску.

\- Я не должен был этого делать, - он слегка оттолкнул Дженсена, одновременно делая шаг назад. Холод ночи опять встал между ними, сводя кожу.

 

\- Но… - Дженсен покачал головой, с непослушным языком и спутанными мыслями, не в силах подобрать верные слова. – Я ваш. Вы можете делать, что угодно.

 

Чаще всего улыбка молодила лицо Джеффа, превращая в ребенка-непоседу, нынешняя, печальная напомнила о его возрасте.

\- Я не стану это делать только лишь потому, что **_могу_** , Дженсен.

\- Я не понимаю, - ему стоило усилий сказать это тихо, не выкрикнуть резко. Трудно произнести слова рабским голосом, корректно и невыразительно. Помнить, что он не должен чувствовать ничего, кроме того, что прикажет хозяин. С отчаянием, он стал нахваливать себя. – Я хорош. Я очень хорош, сэр. Я знаю… - о, Господи, его точно изобьют за эти слова, но стоит попробовать, – знаю, вы скажете, что не хотите меня для секса, но если бы вы только позволили мне **_попытаться_** … Я бы доставил вам удовольствие. Я знаю, я смогу.

\- Дженсен, - от резкого голоса Джеффа он моментально опустился на колени, головой вниз, оголяя шею для любого наказания, что решит применить хозяин за неосторожные слова. Джефф вздохнул, долгий дрожащий вздох. И тихо: - Дженсен, пожалуйста, встань, - тот не двигался, растерянный. Вздох громче. – Дженсен, ради всего святого, встань же ты, наконец, - он схватил его за руки, поднимая. Дженсен поспешно подобрал ноги, чтобы хозяину не пришлось тащить его на себе. – Я не собираюсь тебя наказывать, как ты решил. Садись. На кровать, - больше себе, чем Дженсену, Джефф мрачно буркнул. – Черт, ну и накурился я сегодня.

 

Дженсен уселся на край кровати, все еще не понимая, что происходит. Ладно, может, наказание и миновало, но приказы хозяин отдает тем же резким тоном. Наркотическое опьянение переросло в головную боль, тупые тошнотворные удары в виски, в животе скрутился нервный узел.

 

Джефф опустился перед ним на пол, и он машинально развел ноги. Неясное выражение отразилось на лице Джеффа, Дженсен не мог сказать с уверенностью, какое именно. Джефф положил руки ему на колени и свел их вместе, удерживая.

 

\- Закон гласит, что ты моя собственность, но я не хочу обращаться с тобой как с собственностью, - его голос опять стал тише, доверительнее, и Дженсен поборол в себе желание передернуть плечами. – И я хочу тебя, но не собираюсь принуждать, если по закону ты не имеешь права сказать мне **_нет_**. Ты меня понимаешь?

Дженсен не понимал, ни слова, но он знал, что ожидал – хотел услышать - от него хозяин, и кивнул:

\- Да.

 

Ответ звучал непривычно коротким без приставки **_сэр_** , он знал, что Джефф не желает ее слышать, и он прикусил язык, чувствуя кровь, вкус меди.

 

Джефф водил большими пальцами по тонким волоскам на коленях Дженсена, наверное, даже не замечая того, обратив все внимание на его лицо, глаза. Дженсен ответил взглядом, постаравшись изобразить зеркало.

 

\- Хорошо, - Джефф улыбнулся одной из своих мальчишеских улыбок. – Это очень хорошо.

 

Дженсен облегченно выдохнул при этих словах, тепло медленно стало растекаться по замерзшей коже. **_Хорошо_**.

 

Джефф неуклюже поднялся на затекших ногах. На одном колене был шрам, и Дженсен знал, что временами колено болит: когда хозяин был занят, или наваливались проблемы, он потирал его раздраженно. Дженсен хотел бы помочь ему – это же его гребаная обязанность – но, скорее всего, Джеффу это не понравится, так что он не отрывал свой зад от матраса, руки на бедрах, голова опущена.

 

Джефф постоял над ним с минуту, и на мгновение Дженсену показалось, что он передумал… потом Джефф ругнулся себе под нос и повернул к ванной.

 

\- Вы хотите меня отправить куда-нибудь? – спросил Дженсен. Говорить с комком в горле было нелегко. Он бы никогда не позволил себе такого с Мастером Крадапом, тем более после того, как, разозлив хозяина, не получил наказание.

\- А-а… Да, - Джефф остановился у двери в ванную, навалившись на косяк, будто это единственное, что поддерживало его. – У Джареда появилась мысль приобрести несколько лошадей для улучшения породы. У меня нет времени отправиться вместе с ним, да я и не смыслю ничего в этом. Я подумал, может, ты отправишься вместо меня?

 

Дженсен согнул пальцы, чуть-чуть, ногтями впиваясь в бедра. Ну, конечно. Джаред. Но так как Джефф не добавил больше ни слова, было очевидно, чего он ждет от Дженсена.

 

\- Я буду счастлив сопроводить Джареда куда вам угодно.

 

 

 

***


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Глава 11**

 

\- Хотелось бы знать: какого черта ты делаешь? – устроившись поудобнее, Кейн уложил ноги на рядом стоящий стул.

\- В каком смысле? – Джефф вдавил пальцами глаза, будто это могло остановить головную боль. Лег поздно, подняли рано. Он уже с час изучал крошечную печать на контракте, подбирая слова, чтобы описать свои чувства. Он всегда полагал, что находится с Доном Парселом в хороших деловых отношениях, и не понимал, почему ему отказались продавать товар в последний момент, не отвечали ни на один звонок.

\- В каком смысле? – Кейн произнес это так возмущенно, словно Джефф предложил ему вылизать туфли языком. – В смысле, ты хочешь парня. Хочешь так же, как и… - Кейн поскреб затылок. – Черт, я вообще не помню, чтобы ты кого-то так желал, как Дженсена.

\- Убери свои ноги с моей мебели, иначе пожалуюсь Сэм, - устало произнес Джефф. – И заткнись насчет Дженсена, понял?

 

Ботинки Кейна упали со стула с похвальной проворностью. Сэм держала хозяйство железными руками в бархатных перчатках, все ходили перед ней по струнке, включая Джеффа.

 

Жаль, что избирательный слух Кейна не внял второй части требования.

 

\- Слушай, старик, ты серьезно считаешь, что… сводить Джареда и Дженсена – хорошая идея?

\- Я никого не свожу, - Джефф нахмурился, глядя на контракт, и отпихнул от себя бумаги. Неустойка Парсела за нарушение договора проделает долгий путь, пока покроет убытки, что потерпел Джефф, заплатив за Дженсена. Но **_к черту_**. В этом месяце все его планы летели под откос.

\- Если я хочу, чтобы Дженсен завел друга, это не значит, что я его **_свожу_**. Господи, ты считаешь, что Дженсену это запрещено?

\- Не уверен, захочет ли он вообще иметь друзей, - Кейн задумчиво повертел ручку в пальцах.

 

Джефф отставил чашку с кофе и посмотрел на Кейна, склонив голову.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать?

 

Тот пожал плечами:

\- Ну, как тебе объяснить… Он напоминает мне бордер колли, знаешь ли.

\- Отлично, сравниваем с собаками? - Джефф фыркнул и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив ноги. Спина заныла от долгого сидения, он расслабился и сполз вниз, похрустывая позвонками. – Объяснись.

\- Ну, бордер колли, они пасут стада. Чертовски умные твари, но с ними нужно работать и держать под контролем, иначе они изведутся или съедут с катушек.

\- Дженсен **_не съехал_** с катушек. Ты видел, на кого он был похож, когда его привезли, что сотворил с ним Крадап. Дай ему время определиться, стать на ноги.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, ты боишься обжечься после случая с Мэри-Луизой…

 

Джефф вмазал кулаком по столу.

\- Дело не в чертовой Мэри-Луизе, ясно?! С ней покончено! Она уехала, я счастлив, мы оба счастливы. Прекратите раздувать из этого всемирную трагедию, - Джефф резко двинулся, и ножки стула скрипнули по деревянному полу. – Можно подумать, я сижу и сохну по Мэри-Луизе. Да я был бы рад, если бы так и было. Господи, Крис, если кто и понимал меня всегда, так это ты.

 

Ресницы Кейна опустились за толстыми стеклами очков, пряча взгляд. Но даже свисающим у лица длинным соломенным прядям не удалось скрыть играющие на скулах мускулы. Он натянуто произнес:

\- Я вовсе не об этом, Джефф. Мы уже все обговорили: было и прошло. Ты должен смотреть в будущее, я уверен.

\- Чушь. **_Чушь собачья_**.

Кейн посмотрел на него поверх очков, сложив руки на темной поверхности деревянного стола.

\- Думаешь, я не вижу? Хочешь снова разбить себе сердце – пожалуйста, но я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.

 

Руки Джеффа сжались в кулаки. У него нет прав злиться на Кейна, и дело не только в этом, чувство вины подпитывалось из неиссякаемого источника, что у настоящих Морганов в крови.

 

\- Тебе было двадцать три, старик. Когда ты, наконец, простишь себя?

 

Леденящий холод спустился по спине Джеффа, мешаясь с жаром его гнева.

\- Никогда, - он покачал головой. – Никогда. Потому что мне было уже двадцать три, а тебе всего лишь пятнадцать. Двадцать три – достаточно, чтобы лучше знать, быть лучше.

\- Забудь, ты не такой, как они.

 

Кейн произнес это так искренне и уверенно. Боже, хотел бы Джефф ему верить.

 

\- Я не такой? – он издал хриплый звук, задумывавшийся как смех, хлопнул себя по бокам ладонями. – Ты даже не представляешь, что бы мне хотелось сделать с Дженсеном. Он лежит рядом со мной в постели, и я размышляю, как легко смог бы развернуть его и **_трахнуть_**. Господи, да у меня скоро рука отвалится мастурбировать, думая о нем.

 

Он тяжело осел на край дивана, вся кровь метнулась на юг при одной только мысли о Дженсене, который без всяких возражений позволил бы Джеффу оказаться последней скотиной.

 

Это к лучшему – отослать его. Лучшее, что можно придумать.

 

Дженсен немного расслабится вдалеке от притязаний Джеффа, и он сам тоже ослабит узел напряжения в отсутствие Дженсена.

 

\- Да, но если ты тот парень, которого я когда-то знал, ты бы не вывих руки себе устраивал и не мечтал о нем. Ты бы его трахнул.

 

Джефф уложил раскалывающуюся голову на скрещенные руки. Он знал: если Крис вцепился в кость, останавливать его бесполезно.

 

Кейн говорил, подчеркивая каждое слово, он оставил прежнюю серьезность, снова становясь самим собой:

\- Ты дал мне выбор, занятие на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И я все еще здесь, с тобой, старик. Потому что… Знаешь, пошел ты, за то что заставляешь изливать душу, но я верю тебе. Я верю во все это, - он указал на бумаги, разбросанные по столу. – И ты все равно ничего бы не изменил, события шли своим чередом. Так что все нормально. Это очень низкая цена, Джефф. И поверь, я заплатил ее **_с удовольствием_**. Думаешь, ты худшее, что случилось в моей жизни?

\- Не нужно. Замолчи.

\- О, не льсти себе, – ответил Кейн решительно. – И еще - тебе нужно переспать, хоть с кем-нибудь. Потому что ты просто невыносим, пока не прочистишь трубы.

 

Джефф резко вскинул голову, всматриваясь в лицо Кейну. Облако гнева растаяло как туман на вершинах гор Калифорнии. Его смех был тихим, но искренним.

 

\- Я просто… Я хочу, чтобы Дженсен почувствовал себя частью происходящего. Частью нас, и да поможет ему Бог.

 

Кейн покусывал губу некоторое время.

\- Что ж, без сомнения, Джаред будет с ним мил и дружелюбен.

 

Оба прыснули одновременно, и Джефф издал долгий выдох, разваливаясь на диване и качая головой.

\- Трахнуться можно…

\- Об этом я и толкую все время, - резонно заметил Кейн.

 

 

 

***


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Глава 12**

 

\- Это лучший гостиничный номер, какой я только видел, - восхищенно восклицал Джаред, и его голос эхом отзывался от кафельных стен, пока он разглядывал ванную комнату. – Круто! Ванная с пеной, душевая кабинка, в которую я наконец-то помещусь! Здорово!

\- А ты часто бывал в гостиницах? – Дженсен, достав брюки из чемодана, заправлял их в вешалку.

 

Джаред так и не распаковал вещи, свою здоровенную дорожную сумку (стыд, а не сумка) он закинул в угол гардероба и тут же забыл о ней. Хотя, судя по его одежде, сделал вывод Дженсен, Джаред не заботился о своей внешнем виде и в лучшие времена. Он представил: вот во что он превратится, если появится надежда, что Джефф оставит его себе. Он не хотел думать, что будет, если Джефф решит избавиться от него, стареющего и теряющего лоск.

 

Джаред вышел из ванной, сунув руки в карманы, задрав плечи:

\- Нет, не очень, - признался он. – Только если Джефф брал меня посмотреть на каких-нибудь животных, которых собирался купить. Кейн никогда не позволял нам останавливаться в таких хоромах.

 

Не удивительно, что Кейн был единственным, кто брал Джареда в поездки. Скрытые мотивы Джеффа были ясны ему с самого начала, и Дженсен думал, что испытает облегчение, угадав верно - он изучает Джеффа, шаг за шагом. Но все равно не сдержался, стиснув вешалку, кедровые перекладинки хрустнули, и он вздрогнул.

 

\- И конечно Кейн брал нам одну кровать на двоих, - продолжал беззаботную болтовню Джаред.

 

Дженсен повесил брюки в шкаф, нахмурившись. Его не удивило, что Кейн не заказывал отели, подобные этому – «Мотель 6» слишком крут для Кейна, но мысль о том, что Джаред и Кейн делили постель, заставила его призадуматься.

 

**_Хотя ты знаешь случаи, когда двое могут делить постель, но не иметь секса, правда, Дженсен?_ **

 

Но Дженсену важен был каждый факт, чтобы не подвести Джеффа. Расправляя швы на брюках, так, чтобы они висели четко и параллельно, он спросил как бы невзначай:

\- Значит… ты и Кейн?.. – он повернулся, стараясь произнести это медленно и осторожно, глядя в лицо Джареду.

 

Улыбка медленно расплылась по лицу парня, смущенная и понимающая одновременно. Сейчас он выглядел старше. И, черт, гораздо привлекательнее. Хотя на самом деле его привлекательность значения не имела.

\- Ну… - Джаред почесал живот, задирая и так короткую футболку, открывая темную дорожку волос от пупка. – Ничего такого серьезного, понимаешь, - он состроил физиономию. – Не уверен, способен ли Кейн на серьезные вещи, - и, поразмыслив, после паузы добавил. – Да и я тоже.

\- Ясно, понял, - сказал устало Дженсен, опускаясь на кровать и потирая бедра. Джефф позволил носить Дженсену ошейник лишь в официальных местах. Звенья толстой золотой цепи (странно знакомый вес), касались ключиц. Маленький замочек потирал сзади шею. Он подавил желание поперебирать ее. – Спустимся, пообедаем в ресторан или закажем в номер? – он оглядел Джареда: затертые до дыр джинсы и выцветшая футболка, наверное, не снимавшаяся годами. – Переоденься, у тебя есть одежда поприличнее для ресторана? - широко распахнутые глаза Джареда и его растерянный вид были ему ответом. – Значит, закажем в номер.

\- Чур, заказываю я! – Джаред метнулся в соседнюю комнату номера, схватил со стола меню и с разбегу плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Дженсеном, который вздрогнул и осмотрительно откатился на край кровати. – Не будь таким букой, - фыркнул Джаред, закинул ему руку на плечи и притянул ближе. Дженсен попробовал было сопротивляться, но, не смотря на его борьбу, Джаред держал его у себя под боком, пока ему не пришлось сдаться. Он попытался сверкнуть на него взглядом, но по предшествующему опыту уже знал - Джаред непробиваемый, бесполезно. – Ну, а чего хочешь ты?

 

Дженсен вздохнул.

 

Выслушивая заказ Джареда, он был рад, что уговорил Лу снять им комнату со скидкой: Джаред собирался слопать львиную долю расходов на поездку.

 

Хотя он преувеличивал. Джефф насторожился, но потом уступил настойчивости Дженсена с нескрываемым облегчением. И Дженсен почувствовал глубокое, ощутимое удовлетворение: ему поручили дело, в котором он был специалист. Дженсен не знал, кто устраивал поездки Джеффу прежде, но сумма, которую тот выделил им для расходов, показалась абсурдной. Дженсен с нетерпением ждал момента, когда предъявит Джеффу остаток средств, которые он собирался сэкономить, даже учитывая чаевые для Лу.

 

\- Ну и… что теперь?

\- Что - теперь? – Дженсен хлопнул ресницами.

 

Джаред откинул голову назад и потянулся в плавном кошачьем движении, над поясом джинсов показалась резинка боксеров, футболка открыла живот, рельефные мускулы пресса под загорелой кожей, такой же бронзовой, как лицо и руки Джареда, доказательство, что частенько тот ходит без рубашки.

 

\- Чем займемся, пока принесут еду?

 

Дженсена забавляли и одновременно выводили из себя бесхитростные попытки обольщения от Джареда. Если это происходило между Джаредом и Джеффом постоянно, то он ожидал от Джареда лучшего.

\- А ты как думаешь? – невинно поинтересовался он, просто потому, что не было никакого желания играть в эти игры.

\- Не знаю, - признался Джаред искренне. – Расскажи мне о каком-нибудь прежнем хозяине. Они все были похожи на Билла Крадапа? Кто из них тебе больше всех нравился?

 

Дженсен нахмурился, прежде чем сообразил, что морщины и так уже пролагают свои борозды на его лбу. Он неосознанно провел по ним пальцем, разглаживая.

\- Я… э-э. Зачем тебе знать?

 

Джаред пожал плечами:

\- Потому что я нигде не жил, кроме как у Морганов. И ты сам знаешь – **_Джефф_** … - он состроил веселую гримасу, разводя руками. – В смысле…Ты встречал когда-нибудь таких, как он?

\- Да уж, - Дженсен хмыкнул. – Определенно нет.

\- Ну, так и я о том же, - он подскочил на локте, нетерпеливо покачивая ступнями. – Джефф такой классный, но пойми меня правильно, иногда так хочется узнать, каково это жить с другими людьми, в других местах.

\- Не надо, - Дженсен не ожидал, что горло сведет, и голос вдруг осипнет, будто словам приходилось преодолевать преграду. – Ты просто не понимаешь своего счастья.

\- Эй, - Джаред сел, матрас под ним скрипнул. Прикосновение руки не удивило Дженсена, но оно было нежеланным. Хотя он и не сбросил ладонь с плеча. – Эй, прости, старик. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. И ты прав, мне повезло.

\- Ты не расстроил меня, - Дженсен покачал головой. – И да, повезло.

 

Рука Джареда шевельнулась на плече, словно он раздумывал: убрать ее или оставить.

\- Да, хорошо. Прости, Джен.

 

Он ненавидел, когда Джаред называл его Джен, ненавидел его за то, что он не распаковывает вещи (скорее всего, и не собирается). И за то, что Джареду наплевать, как он выглядит и может заработать морщины на солнце или поседеть раньше времени, за то, что он не задумывался, что произойдет, если Джефф устанет от него и выставит на дешевую распродажу.

 

Джаред вечно включал радио на всю громкость, да еще и сам пел. Он проливал пепси-колу на кроссовки, и потом вытирал их собственной рубашкой. Он уговорил Дженсена остановиться поесть в **_МакДоналдсе (!)._** Он обращался с Дженсеном, как с тряпичной куклой, играл с собаками и понятия не имел, как вести себя в цивилизованном обществе (если только не надеть на него поводок и намордник).

 

Джаред абсолютно **_невыносим_**.

 

Но.

 

 ** _Это то, чего хочет Джефф_**.

 

Дженсен развернулся, дотянулся до его руки, сжимая, и пересилил себя.

\- Ну, так что, займемся сексом или нет?

 

 

 

***


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Глава 13**

 

Но сразу с сексом ничего не вышло. Едва Джаред, покрасневший как рак, запинаясь проговорил: **_Я… я не думал… не был уверен… А ты точно уверен?_** прислали еду.

 

Властный стук в дверь ничего не решал, лишь оттянул момент. Если Джефф хочет, чтобы он переспал с Джаредом, он сделает это.

 

Но к тому времени, как вкатили груженую тележку, разобрались с чаевыми и расписались в счетах, атмосфера явно охладилась, и Джаред увлекся жареными ребрышками, креветочным коктейлем и глазированным шоколадным тортом.

 

\- И часто ты делаешь это для Джеффа? – Дженсен игнорировал свободное место на кровати рядом с Джаредом, усаживаясь в кресло напротив и ставя тарелку с сэндвичем на подлокотник.

 

Джаред пожал плечами и облизал соус барбекю с пальцев, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что соус течет по губам.

\- Довольно часто, - наконец произнес он, прожевывая. – В конечном счете, для этого меня Джефф в школу и послал.

 

Дженсен скорее забавлялся с едой, чем ел, но тут он перестал вертеть бутерброд на тарелке и посмотрел на Джареда:

\- Ты ходишь в школу?

 

Тот рассмеялся:

\- А чего ты удивляешься? Думал, я целыми днями только и делаю, что играю с собаками?

 

Поскольку приблизительно такими и были мысли Дженсена, он отважился пожать плечами.

 

\- Боже, ты так и думал, - Джаред усмехнулся снова, видимо, не обидевшись, он даже развеселился, но не был оскорблен. Однако это не помешало Дженсену быстро оглядеть обе комнаты на предмет выхода из номера. Как вариант – можно запереться в ванной. Джаред выше и тяжелее, и явно сильнее, несмотря на все усилия Дженсена поддерживать свое тело в тонусе.

\- Я не… - слова застряли у него в глотке, возможно, с куском сухой картошки фри. – Я не знаю, кто чем занимается.

\- Оу… - он ожидал, что Джаред посмеется над ним, но тот сам выглядел смущенным. – Я не подумал об этом. У Джеффа такая манера, не принимай на свой счет, - он макнул ребрышки в соус, ляпнув им на запястье, а потом слизнул оттуда. Дженсен прикрыл глаза. – Джефф отправил меня в ветеринарную школу, - продолжил Джаред, жуя. – Я на последнем курсе.

\- В ветеринарную школу?

 

Джаред пожал плечами:

\- Он спросил – чем я хочу заниматься. Мне нравятся животные, у меня получается с ними управляться.

\- Значит, спросил тебя, чем ты хочешь заниматься, - повторил Дженсен. Не то, чтобы он не понял слова Джареда. Просто в его сознании это не укладывалось.

 

Джаред сделал **_а что такого_** лицо, оттопырил губу и широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Ну, да, конечно. Он так с каждым поступает. То есть, с теми, кто определился, чего бы им хотелось. А ты никогда об этом не думал? Чего бы хотел ты?

 

Брови Дженсена сошлись на переносице, но он поспешно расправил их:

\- Я личный раб.

 

Джаред бросил последнюю кость на тарелку и громко рыгнул. Он выглядел таким пресытившимся и довольным, как после хорошего секса.

\- Ну, да. Но… вот если бы ты не был личным рабом, чем бы хотел заниматься?

\- Но я **_все равно_** личный раб.

\- Да, но если бы не был? Если бы был свободным?

\- Я не свободен. И никогда не буду свободен. Ты тоже никогда не будешь свободен. Глупый и бессмысленный вопрос.

\- Ну чего ты сразу завелся?

\- Я не завелся! – его тарелка упала с подлокотника. Удар смягчился ковром, но сэндвич и картошка рассыпались по ковру. Дженсен с минуту разглядывал беспорядок, потом опустился на колени и стал убирать.

\- Давай я помогу, - Джаред спрыгнул с дивана, резервы его энергии, видимо, были безграничны, не помогло даже долгое утомительное путешествие.

\- Я сам, - ответил Дженсен резче, чем ему того хотелось бы, отгораживая Джареда плечом от остатков своего ужина.

 

Джаред с неохотой вернулся на диван, его руки так и чесались в желании помочь.

\- Я все равно один не съем, - предложил он наконец. – Можешь отложить себе часть. Тут всего полно.

\- Я не голоден, - глухо ответил Дженсен, сгребая еду с ковра обратно на тарелку. И это правда: есть не хотелось, к горлу подступила кислота.

 

\- Джефф просил следить, чтобы ты наедался.

 

Дженсен сел на пятки, стараясь не коснуться брюк грязными руками.

\- Надо же! Что еще он сказал тебе делать?

 

Взгляд Джареда заметался, он уже жалел, что поднял эту тему:

\- Просто убедиться, что ты заботишься о себе, - он поковырял грязным ногтем протирающуюся дыру на джинсах.

 

Рука Дженсена сжалась в кулак, с мерзким хлюпом выжимая ломтики авокадо сквозь пальцы. Если Джефф думает, что он такая бестолочь, раз нуждается в **_Джареде(!)_** для присмотра, зачем было вообще посылать его в это путешествие? Зачем было давать ему мимолетную надежду, что хозяин оттаял к нему, полагается на него, доверяет? Какого черта вообще Джеффу от него нужно?

 

\- Дженсен, он просто волнуется за тебя…

\- Да, я понял… - он поднялся с тарелкой в руках, не обращая внимания на небольшое нытье в пояснице, напомнившее, что ему уже тридцать, и он не сверстник Джареда. Он швырнул тарелку на тележку, удовлетворившись неэстетичным фарфоровым лязгом.

 

\- Ты все не так понял, старик… - Джаред опять подскочил: плечи подняты, руки сунуты глубоко в карманы в очевидной попытке сделаться меньше ростом. - Джефф… он заботится о людях. Он хороший человек.

 

 ** _О, ну конечно_**. Дженсен удержался от сарказма, в подозрении, что Джаред отрапортует Джеффу. Вместо ответа он кивнул, вытер жижу с пальцев льняной салфеткой. В конце концов, масло авокадо полезно для кожи.

 

\- Я в душ.

 

Джаред мотнул головой, все еще чувствуя себя неловко, перекатываясь на босых ступнях.

 

Дженсен понимал: хуже всего, что Джаред верит в то, что говорит. Можно подумать, ни один хозяин в истории не говорил: **_Доверься мне. Я тебя не обижу. Я никогда не продам тебя. Ты принадлежишь мне._**

****

**_Я люблю тебя._ **

 

Он не хотел выводить Джареда из заблуждения, жизнь сама научит его, рано или поздно. Но Джаред хочет внушить ему те же глупые, легковерные мечты...

 

Он жестко тер себя под почти обжигающими струями душа, соскабливая плохое настроение, как омертвевшую кожу. Мыло, шампунь и кондиционер, лосьон, что он втирал в свое тело - все из мастерской поместья Джеффа, и они пахли им, остро, знакомо.

 

 ** _Мастер. Мой хозяин_**.  

 

 ** _Люби их, но не верь им_** , - не раз повторяла ему Мими, когда его готовили ей на замену в статусе личного раба Лорда Круза. Она была старше, чем он сейчас. Опечаленная, она понимала, что срок ее пребывания в семье Лорда Круза подходит к концу. Но на Дженсена она не сердилась. Напротив, она относилась к нему по-матерински, как к сыну, которого так никогда и не получила из своего чрева. – **_Никогда не верь им, Дженсен, потому что все они лгут. Даже когда им кажется, что они говорят тебе правду_**.

 

После душа он осмотрел себя в зеркале, критически потирая показавшуюся на подбородке щетину, подсчитывая гусиные лапки морщинок в уголках глаз ( ** _нужно добавить больше защитного крема от солнца и увлажнять_** ), выдергивая пару седых волосков.

 

Благодаря присутствию еды в любых уголках дома Морганов и навязчивой идее Джеффа втягивать Дженсена в любые трапезы, он весь округлился. Покрутившись перед зеркалом, проведя руками по животу, он пришел к выводу, что не растолстел, хотя пора присматривать за собой.

 

Надо признать, ему нравилась появившаяся крепость в теле, не то, что прежние резкие углы. Ребра покрылись тонкой защитой жира и мышц, кости таза и плеч не торчали мослами. Он уже не выглядел как вешалка, больше походил на мужчину.

 

Эта мысль, слабо греющий уголек удовлетворения, вернула его в реальность, жар и холод прокатились в нем одновременно. Дженсен всмотрелся в зеркало.

 

\- Пора тебе выщипать брови, дрянь, - тихо сказал о сам себе, растирая ладонью влагу на запотевшем стекле. Подхватив тюбик с раковины, он выключил свет и направился в спальню.

 

Свет в обеих комнатах был потушен, но благодаря огням со стоянки (само собой, Джаред не потрудился задернуть шторы) Дженсен разглядел очертания большого тела под одеялом на дальней кровати.

 

Его охватило легкое головокружение, когда он подошел к кровати Джареда, осторожно ставя тюбик на тумбочку у кровати, прежде чем забраться в постель.

 

\- М-ммм… Дженсен? – Джаред медленно повернулся, выжидая, и это подтолкнуло Дженсена, он тесно прижался к нему всем телом, накрывая его рот своим в надежде заставить замолчать. Хватит разговоров на сегодня.

 

К безмерной благодарности, руки Джареда обняли его за плечи, его рот оживился, губы открылись навстречу губам Дженсена, теплые и влажные, удивляя Дженсена искушенностью.

 

Поцелуй длился бесконечно. Достаточно долго, чтобы Дженсен забеспокоился, успеют ли они перейти к следующей части, пока смазка внутри него еще действует. Хотя не то чтобы он торопился. Быстрое ощупав Джареда, прикинув размеры, пока тот терся о его живот, бедра, Дженсен решил, что партнер вполне соразмерен, и этого ему было достаточно.

 

Но он вымотался за день, а с утра им предстояло много дел. К которым не приступишь, пока он не доведет парня до оргазма нынешней ночью.

 

\- О-го! – выдохнул Джаред со смешком, когда Дженсен отстранился от него и потянулся за смазкой. – А ты и вправду хорош.

 

Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Я ведь личный раб, - пояснил он скромно, протягивая ему тюбик.

 

Джаред принял его и тут же бросил рядом на подушку, притягивая Дженсена ближе.

\- Эй, - большими ладонями он блуждал по телу Дженсена, не сексуально, а словно хотел ободрить, согреть его. – Тебе не нужно со мной… вот так.

\- Как? – он предусмотрительно отклонился, чтобы Джареду легче было проделать свой путь, целуя его вдоль шеи.

\- Ну, понимаешь… просто будь собой, - и до того, как Дженсен успел огрызнуться на это заявление, Джаред подцепил пальцем ошейник и поинтересовался. – Почему ты его не снимешь?

 

Дженсен мог, Джефф дал ему ключи – еще одно свидетельство расхлябанности, которая была ужасающей, однако хозяин имел право делать что угодно. Но ошейник – ошейник Джеффа – это все, что хранило их от клейма беглецов или присвоения другим владельцем, микрочип в звеньях и замке говорил любому заинтересованному лицу, чьей собственностью они являются, и что они здесь по делу.

\- А не можем мы просто трахаться?

 

Джаред засмеялся, тише, чем обычно:

\- А еще говорят, что я нетерпеливый, - поддразнил он, просовывая между ними руку и берясь за его член.

 

Член Дженсена твердел не по причине мыслей о ком-то, а как раз наоборот – если ты **_ни о ком не думаешь_** , своего рода белый шум, концентрация на собственном теле и что оно ощущает, не допуская вмешательства мозга. Дженсен позволил себе напрячься в ритмично работающей руке Джареда, схватывая воздух, когда движения ладони на головке достигали эффекта. Джаред продолжал целовать его, без передышки, до боли. И еще между поцелуями он успевал бормотать:

\- …Я так хотел этого – почувствовать тебя, прикоснуться… - он прикусил шею Дженсену как раз над ошейником и потом всосал жестко. - … Не был уверен, что ты позволишь мне. Господи, хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь…

\- Заткнись! – Дженсен увернулся от Джареда, толкнул, и тот оказался на спине. На ощупь он нашел смазку. – Просто… заткнись. Болтаешь и болтаешь… - он выдавил смазку в ладонь, подождав, пока согреется, потом покрыл его член, пару раз проведя по нему рукой резко, зло. – Я не могу думать, когда ты трещишь без умолку.

\- Дженсен… - Джаред взялся за его бедра, когда он развел ему ноги, готовясь насадиться на этот **_весьма_** **_соразмерный_** член. – Погоди, Дженсен…

\- **_Заткнись_**! – непросто впиться в рот Джареду и, вытягиваясь, одновременно устроиться на нем, но годы йоги и пилатеса не прошли даром.

 

Твою мать, больно. Глубокая и пронизывающая боль, и ему хотелось передумать, сорваться. Но он опускался все ниже, прикусив Джареду нижнюю губу, и тот, кажется, был не против, судя по вцепившимся ему в бедра пальцам и низкому стону.

 

Когда он оказался внутри целиком, Дженсен дал себе время на передышку, привыкая, его бедра дрожали, тонкое поскуливание срывалось с губ, не спрашивая разрешения.    

 

\- Дженсен. Иисусе, Дженсен… - произнес Джаред еле слышно, потрясенный. Он проводил ладонями по его бедрам, пальцы сжимали и отпускали его ягодицы. – Ты в порядке? Я… ух-ты…

 

Опять болтает. Дженсен закатил глаза, стиснул зубы и взялся за бицепсы Джареда как за поручни, двигаясь на нем жестко и быстро, извиваясь по-особому, так, что с губ Джареда срывались теперь бессвязные вскрики и напрасные попытки произнести его имя.

 

Джаред молод, а Дженсен был личным рабом много лет, так что процесс не отнял много времени. Джаред кончил, и большое тело едва не скинуло с себя Дженсена, если бы он не удерживал его, пока тот содрогался, изливаясь.

 

Как только Дженсен решил, что может сойти, он освободился с усталым возгласом. Еще долго он будет чувствовать в себе Джареда.  

 

\- А ты?.. – тот коснулся Дженсена, нащупав его вялый член. Дженсен не был уверен, достаточно ли измотался Джаред, чтобы взволноваться, что партнер не кончил. Он надеялся, что да. Джаред из тех, кто обязательно что-нибудь предпримет, а Дженсен был не в подходящем настроении. – Прости, я должен был…

 

Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу:

\- А-а, ерунда, все нормально. Хочешь, чтобы я перешел на другую кровать?

 

Джаред опять притянул его к себе, обвиваясь вокруг, как огромный пышущий жаром потный удав:

\- Не-а, ненавижу спать один.

\- Ладно.

 

Две минуты, и Джаред уже тихо посапывал, уткнувшись носом Дженсену в затылок, его дыхание теплом проходилось по спине Дженсена. Он вздохнул и поуютнее устроился на матрасе, подыскивая местечко в своем сознании, где можно было скрыться, забыв про Джареда.

 

По крайней мере, дело сделано.

 

 

 

***

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Глава 14**

 

Проснувшись, он обнаружил свой член во рту у Джареда. На самом деле, особо это не удивило - не первый раз его будили подобным образом. Но внезапно нахлынувшие **_ощущения_** \- страстное движение губ вдоль его ствола, мощные всасывающие поцелуи головки - невольно заставили вслепую вцепиться в копну волос Джареда. Он издал грудной стон, и Джаред сощурил глаза в улыбке.  

 

Он оторвал влажные губы, оставляя на замену руку, и сказал:

\- Подумал, что такой подъем тебе понравится больше, чем с помощью этого, - он кивнул на будильник у кровати и вобрал Дженсена снова.

 

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на подушку, пальцы конвульсивно сжались на спутанных прядях. Это было приятное чувство: тиски упругих губ Джареда, гладкие, гибкие скольжения его языка. Джаред знал в этом толк. Но более того, он определенно наслаждался процессом, судя по сдавленным довольным стонам, что вибрировали вокруг члена Дженсена, по резким толчкам его собственных бедер в постели. Дженсену тоже нравилось происходящее, как и напарнику, но он никогда не испытывал подобных восторгов. А хотелось бы. Наверное, это существенно облегчило бы ему жизнь.

 

Всегда немного странно получать ласку, он не знал точно, что нужно делать с руками, насколько сильно ударяться бедрами и какие издавать стоны. Он бы с удовольствием лежал молча и неподвижно как труп (ну, член не в счет), если бы Джареда это устроило. Но такой парень, как Джаред…

 

Чего хотят, такие парни как Джаред? Дженсен провел столько времени, размышляя, чего хочет Джефф в нынешней ситуации, и совершенно не задумывался, что на самом деле нужно Джареду и как доставить ему удовольствие. Джаред – раскованный и веселый, непредсказуемый, неорганизованный. Он из тех, кто хочет вовлечь любовника в свои игры, ему нравятся стоны, порой он неудержим. А еще он хочет знать, как доставить удовольствие Дженсену.

 

Джаред прекратил облизывать головку члена Дженсена, пальцы продолжали поглаживать ствол, а кончик языка принялся за расщелину. Дженсену не пришлось притворяться, бедра сами дернулись вверх, и удивленный, но довольный стон сорвался с его губ. Джаред промычал в ответ, мягко дразня зубами набухшую уздечку.

 

С Джаредом будет легко, подумал Дженсен. Он такой же, как и Джефф: искренний, нерешительный.

 

Однажды, когда Дженсен был почти ребенком, Лорд Круз привел его в один из своих бальных залов, плотно завязал ему глаза, закружил, пока он не остановился, покачиваясь, голова шла кругом.

 

\- А теперь попробуй, найди выход, - сказал Лорд Круз и оставил его.

 

Ошеломленный, ослепленный, Дженсен не представлял, сколько времени бродил там, налетая на мебель, колонны, образующие огромный овал. Разрезая себе ступни осколками, что Лорд Круз разбросал на полу повсюду. Достаточно долго, чтобы сдаться и забиться в маленькую нишу, где он нащупал две стены, дотрагиваясь до третьей спиной. Достаточно долго, чтобы голод и жажда усилили его растерянность. Достаточно долго, чтобы, всхлипывая, умолять хозяина: **_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста_** …

 

И Лорд Круз пришел, обнял его, согревая, прижимая к груди.

\- Вот что значит быть рабом, - мягко сказал он, снимая с глаз повязку и покрывая его лицо поцелуями. – Раб блуждает в темноте, не подозревая, что за опасности там таятся, и как найти выход. Рабу нужен хозяин, чтобы вывести к свету, показать выход. Чтобы раб не причинил вред ни себе, ни окружающим.

 

Он вынес Дженсена из бального зала, хрустя туфлями по разбитому стеклу и металлическими обрезками. Пронес его на руках до самой ванной и собственными руками вынул осколки из его кровоточащих ступней, перевязав бережно, с любовью. Он уложил Дженсена в свою постель, ласково перебирая ему волосы.

\- И вот что хозяин делает, - объяснил Лорд Круз, устраиваясь рядом с ним. – Он заботится о своих рабах. Теперь ты понял, Дженсен?

 

Дженсен понял.

 

\- Я тебе тут не надоел?

 

Дженсен вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность, и посмотрел вниз на Джареда. Тот, вопросительно выгнув бровь, вбирал в себя, вылизывал ему мошонку, вызывая в нем дрожь откровенного удовольствия.

\- Н-нет, - выдохнул он и, протянув руку за смазкой, вручил тюбик Джареду. – Просто задумался, как будет классно, если ты меня трахнешь.

 

Нерешительный взгляд Джареда обратился в нахмуренный.

\- Думаешь? – он осторожно коснулся между раскрытых ног Дженсена. – Наверное, болит.

\- Немного, - согласился он, выгибая спину и охватывая Джареда ногами. – Ничего страшного.

 

Джаред встал на колени, его член, тяжелевший на глазах, при свете дня показался Дженсену как минимум не меньше, чем прошлой ночью. Джаред проследил за его взглядом и тоже опустил взгляд на свой член, потом перевел взгляд обратно, все еще встревоженный. Его большие пальцы проводили круги по бедрам Дженсена.

\- Дженсен, я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

 

Он приподнялся и вложил тюбик ему в ладонь, пока Джаред наконец не взял его.

\- Не причинишь, - он обхватил пальцами его член, чувствуя, как накаляется, скользит тонкая кожа под его пальцами. Взгляд Джареда затуманился, пальцы свободной руки сдавили ему бедро. – Хочешь сказать, прошлой ночью тебе не понравилось? – поинтересовался Дженсен. – Разве не хочешь почувствовать меня на себе, такого узкого, горячего…

 

Джаред взвыл и буквально налетел на него, как цунами, коленями раздвигая ему ноги. Он почти промахнулся мимо рта Дженсена в первый раз, захватывая его губы во влажный неуклюжий поцелуй. Потом, немного сместившись, вжался ему в рот в неприкрытом желании, глубоко забираясь языком.

 

Поцелуям Джареда было далеко до неудержимости поцелуев Джеффа, но Дженсен ловил себя на том, что сравнивает их. С первого раза трудно понять, что именно каждый из них хочет от него. Джаред - это желание, простое и откровенное. А Джефф…

 

Тут еще работать и работать.

 

Он скосил глаза на будильник и потом прервал поцелуй.

\- Джаред… если мы собираемся это сделать, то должны поторопиться.

\- Кхм… - Джаред тоже посмотрел на часы сквозь свои пряди и застенчиво улыбнулся. – Слегка увлекся, - он посмотрел на Дженсена, распростертого под ним, провел ладонями по его бокам, нащупывая каждую впадинку и контур мышц. – Боже, да кто бы на моем месте не увлекся?

 

 ** _Джефф_**.

 

Рот Дженсена сжался помимо его воли, но Джаред был занят, обхаживая языком его пупок, потому ничего не заметил, и Дженсен, устав думать обо всем об этом, взялся за его голову, удерживая, пока мысль не отпустила.

 

Опять боль, когда Джаред раскрывал его, несмотря на щедрое применение смазки. Но у Дженсена случалось и похуже, потому он испытывал почти удовольствие, что его растягивают, заполняют большие умелые пальцы.

 

\- Господи, - прошептал Джаред ему в губы. Дженсен открыл глаза, и Джаред посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами – Я чувствую в тебе свою сперму.

 

Его бедра мелко задрожали на пальцах Джареда.

\- Давай, - сказал он. – Давай, трахни меня сейчас.

 

Дыхание Джареда стало хриплым и громким, и он захватил рот Дженсена в еще один жадный поцелуй, в то же время скользнул рукой между ними, направляя себя.

 

Было и легче, и тяжелее принять член Джареда во второй раз. Легче, потому что его уже раскрыли, было свободнее, чем вчера. Тяжелее, потому что ныло после вчерашнего.

 

\- Медленнее, - Дженсен не был уверен, предназначалось ли это как напоминание самому себе или говорилось для него, Дженсена. – Медленнее, давай помедленнее.

 

Каждое **_медленнее_** сопровождалось мягким осторожным толчком бедер, и Джаред продвигался все глубже.    

 

\- Нет, это слишком медленно, - сквозь зубы произнес Дженсен, выгибаясь, затягивая его в себя.

 

Джаред выдал смешок:

\- Так нормально? Ты в порядке?

\- Я **_в порядке_** , просто… Просто, давай уже, - Дженсен просунул руки под свои колени, потянул их на себя, толкаясь на проникновения Джареда. Ближайшие дни он точно будет расхаживать как старый ковбой с Запада, но это того стоило - видеть лицо Джареда, расслабленное и спокойное, с прикрытыми глазами.

 

Дженсен бросил взгляд на часы, и новый толчок Джареда застал его врасплох, протащив по матрасу, он чуть не стукнулся головой о спинку кровати. Дженсен уперся ногой в пол, удерживаясь, а Джаред налетел снова, устремляясь глубже, заполняя его до основания.

 

\- Какой ты горячий, черт, - Джаред налег на него, пристраиваясь между его ногами, подняв ему зад. Это изменило углы, направление члена Джареда внутри, и стон Дженсена был тому подтверждением. Он уперся рукой в спинку кровати. – Ты меня сожжешь.

\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - Дженсен прикрыл глаза и сдался пламени, опаляющему изнутри.

 

Джаред засмеялся, продолжая входить, выходить из него с точностью метронома.

\- Ничего не могу поделать, - проговорил он отрывисто, тяжело дыша. – Я общительный по жизни.

 

Дженсен усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Это… **_ой_** … точно.  

 

Джаред увеличил скорость, сдавленные выдохи вырывались сквозь его сомкнутые зубы.

\- Иисусе, Дженсен. Мне кажется, я могу продолжать так весь день.

 

Тот покосился на часы.

\- Ну, если ты не отвалишь от меня в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, я сам тебя скину, иначе мы опоздаем.

 

Короткий смешок Джареда перешел в стон, его пальцы вжались в матрас по сторонам Дженсена, он заработал еще быстрее, порывистыми рваными удары, говорившими Дженсену, что он близок.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты тоже отвалил, Дженсен, - сказал Джаред через мгновение. Удерживаясь на одной руке и коленях, он взялся за член Дженсена и заработал с ним резко, быстро.

 

 ** _О, Господи_**.

 

Дженсену потребовалось немного, чтобы расслабиться, раскрыться, и он кончил. Освобождение было неожиданным, шокирующим – как и всегда – будто что-то перевернулось в нем, мощное чувство расцвело из ниоткуда во что-то почти невыносимо прекрасное. Пальцы жестко сжались на спинке кровати, и Дженсен не стал сдерживать крик, догадываясь, как много это значит для Джареда.

 

Тело Джареда сводило первыми накатывающими волнами, он снова распластал ладони по бокам на матрасе. Теперь он молчал, напряженная морщина залегла между его густых бровей, он пытался обрести собственное освобождение, жестко ударяясь в Дженсена, так что спинка кровати отбивала по стене азбуку Морзе.

 

Даже окутанный пост-оргазмом, Дженсен готов был помочь Джареду, выжимая из него с каждым толчком все без остатка. Джаред уткнулся носом ему в шею, теряясь в оргазме, стоны его раздавались все громче. Он кончил, сотрясая Дженсена и кровать, с таким напором входя в него, что тот едва мог дышать. Потом он расслабился, и землетрясение сменилось лавиной.  

 

Ноги Дженсена уже протестовали, он расцепил их и уронил на кровать, мышцы пульсировали. Джаред навалился на него всем весом, издав то ли довольный, то ли протестующий звук. Дженсен посмотрел на часы еще раз, сосчитал до тридцати и потом сказал.

\- Слезай с меня.

 

Джаред заскулил, горячее дыхание обожгло потное плечо Дженсена.

 

\- Я серьезно. Нужно выполнить задание, и ты воняешь. Иди в душ.

\- Ты первый, - Джаред повертел бедрами, извлекая член из тела Дженсена.

 

Дженсен немедленно расслабил поясницу, бедра, игнорируя дискомфорт в измученных мышцах. Он совсем забросил себя, не поддерживая их эластичность все это время.

 

\- Вали отсюда, - он отпихнул от себя Джареда, и тот хныкнул снова, но отодвинулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

\- Ну, еще пять минут, а? - промычал он с неохотой, не поднимая головы с матраса.  

Дженсен привстал, напрягая пресс, выдыхая, восстанавливая контроль. – Ты меня измотал окончательно.

\- Будем надеяться, что нет. У нас впереди целый день. И мы уже опаздываем, - серьезно напомнил он Джареду, спуская ноги с кровати.

 

Тот хмыкнул и перевернулся на спину.

\- Знаю, как мы можем сэкономить время.

 

Дженсен поднялся с кровати, выгибая спину, растягивая скованные мышцы.

\- Да? И как?

 

Джаред подскочил, обнимая его сзади.

\- Мы можем принять душ вместе.

Дженсен закатил глаза:

\- Гениально.

      

 

***


	15. Chapter 15

 

**Глава 15**

 

\- Вставай, ты, лентяй несчастный.

 

Джефф узнал этот голос, даже приглушенный толстым слоем пуха.

 

\- Эвер… – он вытащил голову из-под подушки и сощурился на силуэт в дверях. – Эвер? Ничего себе, - Джефф перекатился, пробираясь через ворох одеял, сел, проводя рукой по лицу, на котором отпечатались складки простыни. – Ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Господи Иисусе, Джефф, я предупреждала, что приеду.

\- Когда?

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, я не могу выносить отца больше двух дней, потом он начинает меня бесить. Тебе чертовски повезло, что Сэм уже встала и впустила меня, если бы я все еще стояла на пороге, ты бы пожалел, ублюдок.

Стук каблуков Эвер по деревянному полу был как гром небесный, и Джефф поборол желание опять улечься и свернуться клубком под одеялами.

 

Хотя это вряд ли остановило бы Эвер.

 

\- Я уже жалею.

\- В этом ты весь, - произнесла Эвер, слишком оживленная для сколько-то там по утру. Она забралась к нему на колени, тесно прижавшись. – Ну, привет, кузен.

 

Их действительно считали кузенами, хотя между ними не было ни капли родства. Однажды Эвер засела в архивах и выяснила это, копаясь в бездне документов о разводах, браках, полукровках и внебрачных детях (в достаточном количестве плодившихся обоими семейными древами). Расследование забавляло Эвер неимоверно, и Джефф был благодарен, что она не заводит об этом речь хотя бы во время секса.

 

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, - она пристально разглядывала его лицо. – В чем дело? Новая игрушка не дает спать по ночам? – она развернулась и стала поднимать и встряхивать одеяла. Честно говоря, там вполне мог спрятаться человек, особенно такой, как Дженсен. – Ну, ладно, где он? Я едва присмотрелась к нему за обедом, и после всей чуши, что Зи и Кейн наболтали мне, знаешь, умираю от любопытства. Он очень красив, - она ухмыльнулась с откровенно похотливым видом.

\- Его здесь нет, - Джефф постарался скрыть угрюмое настроение, но мало преуспел. Он знал, почему отослал Дженсена с Джаредом в то путешествие, но ему никогда не нравилось спать одному, постель казалась огромной и неуютной. – Послал его в Техас с Джаредом.

\- С Джаредом? – Эвер села на пятки и склонила голову на бок. – О, Джефф, вот значит как?

\- Черт, хоть ты не начинай, Эвер. Ничего страшного. Все нормально, - он почесал бороду, отчего в голове не прояснилось. – Я хочу кофе.

\- Первый раз ты говоришь дело, - она соскользнула с его колен, гибкая как кошка, и цокнула каблуками, спустив ноги на пол. Прыжком поднявшись, она направилась к выходу, а Джефф только успел приподняться с кровати.

 

Он даже не озаботился одеждой, накинув халат и сунув ноги в смешные тапочки-монстры, подаренные ему шесть лет назад. Очевидно, они символизировали прикол. Трудно сказать наверняка, если речь идет о Джереми.

 

Пока Джефф, спотыкаясь, спускался, по лестнице, а следом скакала Эвер, Сэм (ангел, владеющий даром предвидения) уже варила кофе. Он простерся перед ней ниц в благодарности, и она, шмякнув его деревянной ложкой по голове, выпроводила их из кухни, предварительно нагрузив поднос кофе и свежеиспеченными бисквитами, истекающими маслом и медом.

 

\- Как Марта? – поинтересовался Джефф, обходя комнатку для завтраков и направляясь в Большую комнату, где обычно работал. – И где Ли?

\- О, ты же знаешь Марту, - Эвер отломила кусочек бисквита и кинула в рот, ее тонкие подвижные губы растянулись в нескрываемом удовольствии. – М-м-м. Она все еще «позорит семью своей андеграунд музыкой» в Нью-Йорке. Ли наверху, без сомнения, разлеглась на всей кровати и получает наслаждение, ни один личный раб не может за ней в этом угнаться, - она потянулась, изображая рабыню (об отвращении Ли к домашнему хозяйству Джеффа ходили легенды), но это и на половину не напомнило ему Дженсена. Который сейчас в Техасе. – Как Хавьер?

 

Джефф хлопнул ресницами:

\- Знаешь, не слышал о нем давно, - он поскреб подбородок, вытряхивая из бороды крошки и обнаруживая там неожиданный резервуар стекающего меда, который он задумчиво обсосал с большого пальца.

\- Нехороший признак.

\- Да, - Джефф постарался вспомнить последний раз, когда он видел брата. В Испании? До того, как между ним и Мэри-Луизой произошел взрыв? – Нехороший. Надо плотнее этим заняться, - он стряхнул с себя размышления и посмотрел на Эвер, облизывавшую масло и мед с пальцев, будто впервые ее увидел. – Так что ты здесь все-таки делаешь?

 

Эвер подкатила глаза.

\- Ты действительно не помнишь, что я договорилась приехать и остаться у тебя до своего выступления в субботу?

\- О… да, да, точно… - Джефф **_смутно_** припоминал что-то подобное, но не был уверен, его ли это память, или Эвер просто внушила ему, как она это умела. – Выступление?

 

Эвер глубоко вздохнула, складывая ноги на один из пустых стульев.

\- Ты знаешь, Джефф, меня удивляет: такой умный парень, как ты, иногда может быть настолько тупым. Да. **_Выступление_**. Ну, знаешь ли, то, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь.

 

Джефф спихнул ее ноги со стула.

\- Я не то хотел сказать. Я хотел спросить, **_что_** за концерт? И где? Я был очень занят, с тех пор, как тут появился Дженсен. У меня не было возможности следить за новостями.

 

Легкая улыбка Эвер расползлась шире:

\- Да уж, Кейн мне рассказал, - она навалилась на стол и с нетерпеливым видом спросила. – Итак. **_Дженсен_**. Расскажи мне о нем.

 

Джефф пожал плечами, не в силах сдержать пунцовую вспышку, разливающуюся по щекам. По сравнению с Заком и Джереми, с которыми Джефф еще мог совладать, Эвер была неудержима.

\- Что рассказывать? Мэри-Луиза оставила меня и…

\- … И скатертью дорога, - проворчала она так тихо, что он мог и не обратить внимания.

\- Мне понадобился новый личный раб, - Джефф пожал плечами. – Я не совсем готов идти путем Кэйт и поступиться принципами.

\- Понятно. В смысле, на словах это выглядит красиво, но ты бы умер для общества. Никто бы тебе и руки не подал, - она какое-то время барабанила пальцами по столу, пока не сузила глаза и не уставилась на него фирменным взглядом. – Но мы всё уходим от темы. Расскажи о Дженсене, красавчике, которого ты умыкнул у Билла Крадапа.

\- Я не умыкал его, - Джефф пересыпал крошки с одной тарелки на другую, собирая в кучу. Он не знал, что Эвер хочется знать, даже не знал, как приступить к рассказу о Дженсене. – Хотя, если бы и украл, то совершил добрый поступок. Видела бы ты, как Билл содержал его, полуголодного, забитого, - Джефф стиснул кулаки, избавляясь от приступа гнева. – Я так и с животными не обращаюсь, а тем более с человеком…

 

Холодная ладонь Эвер легла на его руку:

\- Конечно, нет. Потому мы и считаем тебя хорошим.

 

Джефф подкатил глаза и фыркнул:

\- Никакой я не хороший…

 

Она похлопала его по руке и откинулась на спинку стула, криво усмехаясь:

\- Чаще себе это повторяй.

 

Он не собирался спорить с ней. Джефф знал лучше других, что таится в темных уголках его души, но не хотел делиться этим даже с таким близким другом, как Эвер.

\- Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, дорогая. Дженсен, он… - **_Прекрасный? Невыносимый? Невероятно сексуальный? Он раб._** Джефф вздохнул. – Непостижимый.

\- Интересный выбор слова.

\- Но точный, - Джефф пожал плечами. – Я не знаю, что такое Дженсен. Он настолько замкнут и скрытен, что я мог бы хранить в нем свой золотой запас.

\- Ха, вылитая Ли. И почему я связалась с этой застегнутой на все пуговицы недотрогой?

\- Потому что тебе повезло больше, чем ты того заслужила, - перебила ее Ли, входя в комнату. При всем ее суровом тоне и резкой иронии, в ее глазах таилось пламя, хранившееся единственно для Эвер. Пламя, которое Эвер вернула стократ, ответив ей взглядом.

 

Ли была личной рабыней Эвер с тех пор, как им обоим исполнилось десять, и Эвер искусно и упорно избегала любой попытки своей семьи подсунуть ей кого-то нового, более **_стильного_** и молодого. Не то, чтобы Эвер (и Ли, если говорить начистоту) не имела других любовников. Но Джефф не мог вообразить одну без другой, и его не удивляла рисуемая в его воображении картина: две старые ворчливые женщины на закате жизни в тесном доме начала двадцатого века во Фриско.

 

Хотя он не осмеливался при Эвер так называть Сан-Франциско.     

 

\- Да, - быстро согласилась Эвер, протягивая руки и хватая Ли за запястья. – Повезло.

 

Та вздохнула, но чинно уселась на коленях хозяйки, будто кошка, что решила потребовать ласки. Эвер обхватила ее руками за талию.

\- Привет, Джефф, - тон Ли был не теплее, чем с Эвер, но она улыбнулась. И хотя она не смотрела в его сторону, как Эвер, здесь определенно присутствовала нежность. По крайней мере, Джеффу хотелось в это верить.

\- Ли, - Джефф склонился и поймал ее руку, прикладываясь губами к костяшкам пальцев. Та улыбнулась шире, но выдернула руку и шлепнула его по ладони. – Как поживаешь, дорогуша?

\- До сих пор вполне сносно, пока не оказалась в этой пародии, которой ты называешь гостевой комнатой. Твоя прислуга там хоть **_когда-нибудь_** убирается или просто отпирает дверь и разглядывает беспорядок, а для тебя и так сойдет?

\- Джефф забыл, что мы приезжаем, - вступилась за него Эвер, поглядывая на Джеффа из-за спины Ли.

\- Что? **_Забыл_**? – Ли задрала на него бровь, и Джефф почесал бороду. – Может, тогда этой ночью мы будем спать **_в его_** постели? - она повернулась к Эвер. – Что скажешь?

 

Та с усмешкой покосилась на Джеффа:

\- Думаю, это **_великолепная_** идея.

 

 

 

***

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

**Глава 16**

 

Чей-то палец медленно вел по клейму под линией волос, далее вниз по шее, пока кончик пальца не подцепил золотую цепь, туго натянув.

\- Красивый ошейник, - раздался оживленный голос. – Если бы ты принадлежал мне, я бы тоже держал тебя под замком.

 

Два рефлекса боролись в нем – порыв склонить голову, подчиняясь, и желание отпрянуть в сторону. Это не его хозяин. Дженсен позволил себе шагнуть в сторону, врезаясь в Джареда.

\- Эй, - тот развернулся и, ничего не подозревая, оттолкнул его. Но внимание Дженсена было сосредоточено сейчас не на Джареде.

 

Их было пятеро. У человека, что касался его (просто нечто в костюме, весьма дешевом, кстати), ворот рубашки распахнут, лицо раскраснелось от алкоголя, развязанный галстук он сунул в карман пиджака.

\- А спереди картина еще лучше, - высказался второй, приятель парня. Его рука поползла по бедру Дженсена, забираясь между ног. Он резко выдохнул.

 

**_Это просто руки. Кругом люди. Они просто хотят поразвлечься. Успокойся._ **

 

Отступать было некуда, запертые между лифтом и компанией, они оказались вне поля зрения консьержа, единственного, от кого можно было ожидать помощи. Никто из постояльцев не вмешается. Только не из-за них. Из-за рабов.

 

\- **_Эй!_** – произнес Джаред более внушительно. В этот раз возглас направлялся явно к пятерым, окружившим Дженсена, и сердце его упало в пятки. – Какого черта, старик?

 

Он вырос из-за его спины, и Дженсен застрял между ним и компанией как кость в горле.

 

\- Джаред, не надо, - Дженсен произнес это сквозь стиснутые зубы. Один из парней потянул его в сторону, прижимаясь сзади, другой водил большим пальцем по его губам.

 

**_Только не заводись, Джаред, только не заводись._ **

 

\- Слышал, Джаред? **_Не надо_** , - один из компании, откровенно насмехаясь, толкнул его на стену. Он был не выше и не сильнее Джареда… но ему того и не требовалось.

\- А ну, уберите от него свои чертовы лапы, - Джаред не отпихивал парня, но при его размерах, ему тоже того не требовалось.

\- **_Джаред_** , - Дженсен вырвался из множества рук, пряча его за себя, становясь между ним и компанией.

\- У вас какие-нибудь проблемы? – раздался голос Лу, подобный гласу Божьему, одновременно стальной и спокойный.

\- Ты еще как прав, у нас проблемы…

 

Дженсен развернулся, кладя ладонь на болтливый глупый рот Джареда.

\- Заткнись! – прошипел он. – Сейчас же закрой рот, твою мать, или я сам тебе вмажу! Нет, никаких проблем.

 

Лу был рабом, но также и менеджером отеля, и сейчас считался таким же свободным, как и подвыпившая компания. Это было заметно, учитывая, как он подал себя. Мнение Дженсена о нападавших подтвердилось, когда те угрюмо поджали хвосты при появлении Власти.

 

\- Просто малость пошутили.

 

Джаред издал возмущенный возглас из-под ладони Дженсена, но не пытался от него вырваться.

 

Лицо Лу приобрело жесткое выражение, смуглая кожа натянулась на острых скулах. Он оправил пиджак.

\- Вы наши постояльцы, господа?

 

Снова невнятное ворчание.

 

\- Итак, господа, может, так это устроено в Холидей Инн, но в нашем заведении действуют правила приличия по отношению к чужим рабам. Вы не имеет права к ним приставать. А теперь, господа, мне кажется, пришло время вызвать такси и отправиться по домам.

 

Лу развернулся к ним спиной, не давая им возможности ответить, распоряжение было сделано четко и ясно. Лед в его голос заметно оттаял, когда он обратился к Дженсену.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да… нормально, - Дженсен вроде бы так и **_чувствовал_** , но хрипота в голосе шокировала его, как и тяжесть одеревеневшего тела, когда он отпустил руку со рта Джареда. Господи, почему так тяжело?

\- Сюда, - Лу потянул его за рукав и указал жестом. – Здесь у нас офис, можешь присесть.

\- Нет, я в порядке, - хотя Лу придержал его слегка, и Дженсен был уверен, что он поступил так не случайно, потому что Лу - один из самых предусмотрительных людей, которых он когда-либо встречал (если только тот не напивался), Дженсен все равно отдернул руку. – Я просто хочу пройтись пешком по лестнице и лечь спать.

\- Уверен? – Лу осмотрел его критично и, смущаясь, Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет под этим взглядом.

\- Слушайте, спасибо мистер Даймонд Филипс. Наш хозяин Дже… Мастер Морган – будет рад выказать вам благодарность за то, что вы выставили тех парней.

 

Лу натянуто улыбнулся и бросил быстрый взгляд на Джареда.

\- В этом нет необходимости. Дженсен - мой друг, - он решительно оправил костюм и потуже затянул галстук. – И даже если бы он таковым не являлся, подобное поведение здесь недопустимо. Кстати, можешь звать меня Лу.

\- Кхм… Ладно, договорились. Спасибо, Лу, - Джаред протянул руку для рукопожатия.

 

Лифт наконец распахнулся, извергая блестящую, хохочущую компанию с вечеринки, в сопровождении личных рабов. Дженсен и Джаред отошли в одну сторону, Лу в другую, освобождая дорогу. Чувство **_тяжести_** у Дженсена усилилось, тело наливалось свинцом.

 

\- Почему бы вам не воспользоваться лифтом? – Лу выставил руку, удерживая дверь. – Поезжайте одни, я прослежу.

\- Спасибо, - Лу и Дженсен пожали друг другу запястья.

 

В лифте он привалился к стене и закрыл глаза.

 

\- Все нормально?

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал Лу? Я в порядке, - он не открывал глаз, став под холодные струи воздуха из кондиционера.

 

Они зашли в номер, и Дженсен благодарил Бога, что Джаред не сказал ни слова, пока они ехали в лифте. Однако везение кончилось, когда двери лифта распахнулись:

\- И что, Дженсен? Ты бы позволил тем парням поставить тебя на колени прямо там?

\- Далеко бы они не зашли, - Дженсен пожал плечами. – Ну, подурачились немного, это все несерьезно.

\- Несерьезно? Боюсь представить, что они творят **_серьезно_**. Думаешь, Джефф был бы в восторге? От того, как они обошлись с тобой?

\- Джеффа здесь нет.

\- Да, но ты не должен позволять им.

\- Не должен? – Дженсен резко развернулся. – А что ты предлагал мне делать? Что бы ты сделал? Вступил в драку с компанией свободных людей? Даже Джефф не смог бы тебя тогда выручить, Джаред.

\- Знаю, глупо звучит, просто я…

\- Просто что? Ты раб, Джаред. Такой же, как и я. И если бы ты не плюнул на то, что они с нами делали, через две секунды ты бы получил представление, что произойдет с Джеффом.

\- У них нет прав хватать тебя своими лапами!

\- Думаешь, первый раз со мной такое случается? – поинтересовался Дженсен. – И думаешь, последний?

\- Я не знаю! – Джаред раскинул руки в стороны. – Со мной такого никогда не случалось. Я не знал, что делать. Я просто не хотел, чтобы они прикасались к тебе.

 

Дженсен стиснул зубы и вздохнул.

\- В общем, ты понял: если еще раз что-либо подобное выкинешь, я тебя сам отделаю.

 

Джаред неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Ага, уже говорил, - он подошел ближе, кладя руки ему на плечи. – Дженсен… - он склонил голову, накрывая его рот своим в нежном поцелуе.

\- Я не хочу!… - Дженсен увернулся от него, едва осознавая, что делает, отпихнув так сильно, что Джаред, запнувшись о край кровати, уселся на мягкий матрас. Но потом до Дженсена дошло. Он подумал о Джеффе, и о том, что Джаред расскажет ему, и вообще, зачем Джефф послал их сюда вместе, в первую очередь.

 

Во рту у него пересохло, но он опустился на колени, расстегивая с ожесточенной деловитостью ремень на джинсах Джареда.

\- Я могу… могу тебе отсосать, - проговорил он с горячностью, глядя на Джареда снизу вверх. – Так пойдет? – он повел челюстью, пытаясь расслабить напряженные мышцы, увлажнить рот.

\- Постой. Дженсен, нет, - пальцы Джареда обхватили его запястья. Он ожидал боли, но вместо этого Джаред лишь потянул его вверх, побуждая сесть на кровать рядом. – Не надо. Ты не должен этого делать. Я просто подумал… Глупая идея, правда?

 

Дженсен посмотрел на него, ничего не соображая, в голове шумело как на ярмарке:

\- Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

 

Джаред скривил гримасу:

\- Я просто подумал… что это поможет тебе расслабиться, и ты лучше себя почувствуешь. А сам чуть не сделал с тобой то же, что и те парни. Я идиот, понимаешь.

\- Если ты хочешь секса, можем заняться, - Дженсен развел руками. – Мы можем заняться всем, чем пожелаешь.

\- Да нет же, дело не во мне…

\- Слушай, просто… когда ты будешь докладывать Джеффу, я хочу, чтобы все выглядело гладко. Чтобы ты сообщил ему, что я все делал правильно. Поэтому только скажи, чего ты хочешь, и я сделаю. Мне все равно.

 

Джаред уставился на него.

\- И ты всерьез думаешь, что я собираюсь это сделать? Вернуться и рассказать Джеффу в подробностях о нашем сексе? – Дженсен промолчал – разве это было не очевидно? – и Джаред провел ладонью по губам. – Иисусе… - выдохнул он. – Ты и правда так думаешь.

 

Он взял Дженсена за руки, разворачивая к себе, глядя ему в глаза:

\- Дженсен, мне **_не все равно_**. И ты не обязан трахать меня, или отсасывать, или что еще, если это тебе не по душе. Мы можем просто лечь спать. Хочешь, я постелю себе в другой комнате, если тебе это поможет… - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Если у тебя крыша поехала.

\- У меня не поехала крыша, я в порядке.

\- Ладно, ладно, не поехала, понятия не имею, как она осталась на месте, но лично у меня точно съехала. Как скажешь.

\- Джаред, - начал он и остановился, не уверенный как продолжить. Джаред, как и все люди Джеффа, так отличался от него. Они словно говорили на разных языках. Хотя, какая разница? Дженсен покачал головой. – Давай спать, а? Завтра с утра домой, путь нам предстоит неблизкий.

\- Да. Конечно, - Джаред потер ладонями бедра, долговязый, ссутулившийся. И потом произнес: – Понимаешь, мне что-то спать расхотелось, - он поковырял носком кроссовка ковер. Я сейчас как натянутая струна, честное слово.

 

И Дженсен почувствовал, что сам на взводе. Немного трясет, немного кружится голова, но сон как рукой сняло. И, слава Богу, задание выполнено успешно, все позади. Им просто повезло, что Лу появился вовремя, и не произошло ничего похлеще. Те парни могли обидеть Джареда (да и его самого) весьма прилично. И если бы Джаред принялся махать кулаками, как уже собирался, никто бы не вступился и слова бы не сказал. Ему следует впредь лучше контролировать ситуацию. Как он и сказал Джареду, это случилось не в первый раз, и, учитывая его занятие, явно не в последний.

 

\- Отлично. Хочешь отправиться прямо сейчас? Собираемся и в дорогу? Можем спать по очереди в машине.

 

 

 

***

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

**Глава 17**

 

Хотя большую часть дороги взял на себя Джаред, проведя за рулем весь день и заправляясь по пути непомерным количеством колы и GummiBears, Дженсен все равно засыпал на ходу, закатывая машину в гараж.

 

Они добрались почти под утро, и в доме, погруженном во мрак, стояла тишина. Повода звонить и предупреждать о приезде не нашлось, так что никто их не ожидал, чему Дженсен был только рад. Сейчас он вряд ли предоставил бы Джеффу отчет о поездке, и у него оставалось время над ним поразмыслить.

 

Он не собирался рассказывать хозяину о стычке в гостинице, но не был уверен, что Джаред не проболтается, намеренно или случайно. В любом случае, Дженсена ждут одинаковые последствия – ему не поздоровится.

 

\- Эй, может, хочешь… пойти и завалиться со мной? – спросил Джаред, почесывая свою копну волос. – У меня Чад, но ему пофигу. Один шанс из ста, что он кого-то привел, но если и так, мы можем улечься в какой-нибудь свободной комнате.

\- Нет, - Дженсен открыл багажник, вынул сумку Джареда и швырнул ему. Оказалось, сумочка не из легких, и он с завистью наблюдал, как Джаред легко подхватил ее одной рукой и закинул на плечо. – Спасибо. Я просто хочу лечь спать… - он оборвал себя на полуслове, не успев добавить **_в собственной постели_**. Это не его постель, а Джеффа. Он ничем не владеет, он и сам - ничто. – Просто спать.

 

Дженсен поставил свой чемодан на землю и со щелчком вынул его ручку. Поглаживая пальцем пластик, он думал о превосходящей силе Джареда, осознавая, что они сейчас один на один в безлюдном гараже. Конечно, он **_не ожидал_** , что парень в буквальном смысле набросится на него, но, исходя из своего богатого опыта, он бы ничему не удивился. Взять, к примеру, случай в гостинице, который показал еще раз, насколько он расслабился и утерял над собой контроль.

 

\- Ну, ладно… - Джаред, похоже, огорчился, но совсем не рассердился, и когда приблизился, то лишь для того, чтобы приобнять на прощание. – Спокойной ночи, Джен.

\- Ага… Спокойной, - Дженсен дождался, пока он вразвалочку покинет гараж, и вошел в дом через внутреннюю дверь.

 

Полутемная кухня, освещенная лишь лампочкой вытяжки, казалась загадочной и незнакомой. Кухня всегда являлась настоящим командным пунктом дома с главнокомандующей Сэм у руля. Дженсен не представлял, спит ли она вообще, как все нормальные люди.

 

Он пробежался пальцами по холодной гранитной плите столешницы (Сэм наверняка бы шлепнула его за это по рукам). Ему хотелось скорее подняться наверх. Хотя он стал частью дома Джеффа совсем недавно, он уже тосковал по соблазнительно шелковистым простыням, вобравшим аромат Джеффа. Он тосковал по Джеффу – хозяину, по теплу его тела рядом, по тому редкому времени глубокой ночью, когда Джефф прижимался к нему, притягивая в свои объятия. Но он опасался вопросов Джеффа, его разочарования, если тот почувствует на нем запах другого.    

 

\- Дженсен? – Сэм заговорила шепотом, но Дженсен все равно подскочил, будто его ущипнули за зад. – Это ты?

\- Да… - слово застряло в горле, он кашлянул и повторил: - Да.

 

На Сэм были джинсы и футболка с короткими рукавами, открывающими сильные руки, ее мокрые после душа волосы обрамляли лицо, от чего глаза казались больше.

\- Иисусе, Дженсен, ты меня до чертиков напугал. Что ты здесь делаешь в такой час? Вообще, что ты в доме делаешь? Я ожидала вас к утру.

 

Дженсен пожал плечами:

\- Решили выехать пораньше.

 

Сэм подошла к буфету и достала упаковку кофейных зерен.

\- Н-да… вижу. Джаред уже ушел?

\- Да.

 

Она отмерила зерна, высыпала в мельницу, потом искоса поглядела на него.

\- Ну, ничего страшного. Есть хочешь?

 

Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой:

\- Просто устал, - он покатал чемодан вперед-назад по кафельному полу. – Я не собирался вас будить.

 

Громкий смех Сэм не заглушило даже механическое жужжание кофемолки.

\- Ты меня не разбудил. Я всегда просыпаюсь примерно в это время. Нужно успеть поставить тесто, - она развернулась, опираясь на столешницу. – Все в порядке, Дженсен?

 

Не понятно, отчего заколотилось сердце в груди, причины для этого не было. Абсолютно никакой.

 

\- Конечно, - он пожал плечами, как ни в чем не бывало. – Просто долгая дорога, - он изобразил притворную усмешку. – Особенно если вокруг никого, кроме Джареда.

 

Сэм улыбнулась шире и понимающе хмыкнула:

\- О, да, представляю. Джаред - хороший парень, но он не заткнется даже под страхом смерти, - она повернулась к столу, просеивая молотый кофе через фильтр.

 

Дженсен расценил это как конец беседы и поднял чемодан. На полпути из кухни Сэм остановила его:

\- Дженсен…

\- Да?

\- У нас гостят Эвер и Ли, торчат здесь с утра. Тебе, наверное, лучше лечь в своей комнате.

\- Хорошо, Сэм, спасибо.

 

У него есть **_своя_** комната, непривычная и нежеланная роскошь, на которой настоял Джефф, хотя Дженсен и проводил все ночи в его постели. Это место, где можно оставить чемодан, хранить одежду, которую дал ему хозяин. Но комната - **_не его_** , как и остальные вещи, и этот чемодан. Мысль о том, что снова придется спать в непривычном месте и одному, его совершенно не привлекала: он проводил ночи в одиночестве лишь в Доме Временного Содержания, ну, или когда его отлучали от хозяйской постели по тем или иным причинам: секс с кем-то еще, наказание. Хотя Джеффа это вряд ли волновало, но только здесь Дженсен мог по-настоящему отдохнуть, чувствуя себя в безопасности от чужих рук.

 

Он отправился в комнату, распаковал чемодан, снял с себя мятую, пропахшую бензином одежду. Обнаженный, ощущая на шее согретые теплом тела звенья ошейника, он прошлепал вдоль холла к спальне.

 

Все случилось так неожиданно. Сквозь толстые стены почти не проникали звуки, но он расслышал голоса еще до того, как приоткрыл дверь. Он просто не сразу разобрал их, словно отключив слух. Первое, что он увидел – тела, на которые падал тусклый свет из огромных, от пола до потолка окон на противоположной стене.

 

Он и прежде видел Джеффа без одежды, само собой. Они оба спали обнаженными, и еще эти бесконечные столкновения в душе, купания голышом в бассейне или океане. Но сейчас все было по-другому: ноги Эвер, плотно обхватившие его за талию, изгиб его мускулистой спины, бедра, широкие плечи. Ли растянулась вдоль изголовья, лениво поглаживая лицо Эвер, лаская ей губы, позволяя ей целовать кончики своих пальцев.

 

И потом эти слова, довольное мурлыкание Ли:

\- Тебе нравится? Нравится чувствовать его в себе? Ах ты, маленькая шлюха. Ну и как он, большой? Тебе хорошо?

 

И задыхающиеся стоны Эвер в ответ:

\- Да… **_обожемой_** , да…

 

Дженсен грохнулся на колени до того, как успел подумать, отрывая взгляд от живописной картины на постели и фокусируясь на узких деревянных дощечках пола.

 

**_Мой хозяин имеет право заниматься сексом с кем ему заблагорассудится. Его привязанность не принадлежит мне, я должен это помнить. Он - не мой, я - его._ **

 

Эти стоны, стоны…

 

В голове его шумело, и он не слышал, не видел ничего вокруг, перед глазами - лишь четкие черные линии между досками. И жар в груди, словно весь дом в огне, всё в огне…

 

\- Дженсен! – тяжелые ладони легли ему на плечи, но не настолько грубые и предвещающие наказание, которого он ожидал.

 

Он пригнул голову еще ниже, предоставляя единственное, что мог сейчас – повиновение.

\- Простите, - он попытался вырваться и растянуться на полу, но Джефф крепко держал его. – Я не знал… я просто подумал… - он прикусил язык в буквальном смысле, останавливая неуместный поток слов, и потом начал снова: - Жду ваших указаний, сэр.

\- Иисусе, да забудь об этом… Ты в порядке? – Джефф завел руку ему под подбородок и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. – Я даже не подозревал, что ты здесь, и вдруг ты взял и рухнул на пол. Серьезно, ты в порядке? От такого удара можно и пораниться.

 

Дженсен старался спокойно смотреть в одну точку, не обнаружив гнев на лице Джеффа, ни намека на неминуемое наказание. Лишь озадаченный и обеспокоенный взгляд.

 

\- Я не хотел помешать вам, - чеканил он каждое слово: только так он мог выжать их из сдавленной глотки. Его тело горело, от щек до живота, оплавляя в твердую, неподвижную глыбу. – Я… Я вернусь в свою комнату.

 

От Джеффа исходил аромат Эвер, влажный сладко-соленый запах женщины, поглотивший такой знакомый запах хозяина. В животе Дженсена сжалось и булькнуло, он торопливо сглотнул, борясь с тошнотой.

 

\- О, Дженсен, не обращай на нас внимания, - Эвер, закутавшись в длинный шелковый пеньюар, опустилась рядом с ним на колени. Ли стояла позади, властно положив ей ладонь на плечо. – Мы просто разогревали его для тебя.

 

Краем глаза он не мог разглядеть выражение ее лица, но Эвер склонилась и коснулась губами его макушки, потом поднялась и покинула спальню, Ли последовала за ней.

 

\- Простите, - снова повторил Дженсен.

 

Ведь Сэм пыталась предостеречь его, а он оказался настолько глуп, что не понял намек, поглощенный собственными желаниями. Ему скоро тридцать, пора бы о них забыть. Тиски на его плечах ослабли, и Дженсен согнулся, уткнувшись лбом в пол.

 

Джефф вздохнул и потянул его за руки:

\- Вставай. Давай посмотрим на твои колени. Уверен, что все в порядке?

\- Я… - он неловко поднялся, тупые удары пульса в коленях говорили ему, что ударился он ощутимо. – Я в порядке. Не беспокойтесь обо мне. Если вам угодно, я могу вернуть госпожу Эвер, - произнести эти слова стоило ему большого труда, но Дженсен все же выдавил их из себя. – Не нужно прерываться из-за меня.

 

Джефф сел на край кровати и вздохнул, прочесывая пальцами волосы. В отличие от Эвер и Ли, он не успел прикрыться, его увядший член свесился между ног.

\- Дженсен…

 

\- Или… или, если пожелаете, я могу оказать вам услуги, - добавил он, стараясь не выдать надежды. Он снова стал опускаться на колени, но Джефф быстро перехватил его за руки, останавливая.

\- Иди сюда. Сядь рядом.

 

Дженсен присел на краешек, не особо обольщаясь, готовый к тому, что Джефф может и ударить его.

 

\- Хорошо, - Джефф взял его за руку. – Давай по порядку. Ты как?

\- Со мной все прекрасно.

 

Не похоже, чтобы Джефф поверил ему, снова тяжело вздохнув, но оставил тему.

\- Как ваше путешествие? Я не ожидал вас раньше утра.

 

Дженсен зажал ладони между коленями.

\- Поездка прошла успешно. Контракт на закупку лошадей пришлют в понедельник. Если он не встретит ваших возражений, лошадей доставят к концу недели.

\- Ладно, но ты бы мог сказать мне это по телефону, Дженсен. Зачем вы так торопились домой?

\- Не было смысла оставаться.

 

Джефф сильнее сдавил ему руку, но не так, как если бы собирался причинить ему боль.

\- Точно все в порядке?

\- Хотите осмотреть меня?

 

Джефф провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Нет. Нет, не хочу я тебя осмотреть, Дженсен. Я просто… Я просто задал вопрос. Я подумал… А, неважно, - он снова пожал его руку. – Господи, ну и ночка. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поспать, а? Я так устал.

 

Дженсен отвел глаза в сторону.

\- Мне уйти?

\- А ты хочешь уйти?

 

Дженсен не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. Голос Джеффа, выражение его лица ясно говорили о том, чего хочет хозяин. Он знал, что Джефф не любит спать один. Это была единственная причина, по которой ему позволили спать в хозяйской кровати. Значит, полагал Дженсен, это и есть ответ.

\- Нет. Нет, если вы сами того не пожелаете.

\- Я… не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

\- Может, вы примете душ? – Дженсен тут же захотел вырвать себе язык за слова, неосторожно сорвавшиеся с губ, но было слишком поздно, обратно их не вернешь. Он даже не смог подобрать подходящие извинения, в страхе уставившись на Джеффа.

 

Но тот лишь оглядел себя и устало усмехнулся:

\- Точно… Сначала в душ. Ложись. Я быстро.

 

Дженсен покорно лег, но стоило Джеффу уйти, удушающие ароматы Эвер и Ли, впитавшиеся в простыни, окутали его снова. Прислушиваясь к шуму воды в душе, он моментально сорвал простыни и наволочки, затолкал их в лифт прачечной и достал чистое белье из шкафа. Он сменил постель за рекордное время, подобрал покрывало с пола и застелил кровать.

 

Он забрался в постель, едва шум воды смолк, и уснул еще до того, как Джефф приблизился к кровати.      

 

 

***


	18. Chapter 18

 

**Глава 18**

 

Джефф проснулся рядом с Дженсеном, свернувшимся под боком, и не было никакого желания шевелиться. Отчасти из-за усталости (Эвер все соки из него выжала), но в основном потому, что ему не хотелось беспокоить Дженсена, который и так всегда мало спал.

 

Он до сих пор не понял, что произошло… Джеффу подумалось, что это относится ко всему, что связано с Дженсеном. Он не собирался покупать его. Не собирался позволять ему спать в своей постели (правда, тот вряд ли смог бы уснуть в другом месте, и Джефф просто устал каждый раз переступать через Дженсена, спящего у кровати, или обнаруживать его на полу под дверью спальни). Многое чего он не собирался делать.

 

Во сне Дженсен казался еще моложе. Пушистые ресницы оставляли длинные тени на веснушчатых щеках. Он уютно устроился в изгибе тела Джеффа, и тот ощущал его дыхание, размеренное и спокойное. **_Все еще худой_** , - подумал он, глядя на его поднимающуюся и опадающую грудь.

 

Чего нельзя было сказать о притягательном изгибе ягодиц Дженсена, расположившихся прямо в паху Джеффа… и тому, похоже, срочно требовалось встать, пока направление мыслей не понеслось опасным курсом.

 

Когда он соскользнул с матраса, Дженсен пошевелился, уставившись на него полусонным взглядом. Джефф знал, что не стоило, но не смог удержаться и погладил его по щеке, по небритому подбородку: странный контраст жесткой щетины с нежностью кожи под нею.

 

Джаред, Зак, Кейн… черт, даже Сэм - ни у кого из них не было той мягкости и доброты, что видел он в этом человеке, чье нелегкое предназначение – прислуживать в чужой постели. И это не слабость. Напрягая все воображение, Джеффу трудно было назвать кого-то еще более упрямого и настойчивого, чем Дженсен… Нет, это не слабость, а доброта, что так манила его.

 

\- Спи, - вышло хрипловато, почти грубо. Джефф провел пальцем по его высоким скулам. – Ты долго пробыл в дороге.

\- Я… н-не устал, - проговорил Дженсен заплетающимся языком, легко выдавая ложь сквозь красивые белые зубы.  

 

Все еще сонный, он начал выбираться из-под вороха покрывал и простыней ( ** _вновь застеленных_** простыней), но Джефф остановил его, прижав к матрасу.

 

\- Дженсен. Все нормально. Я хочу, чтобы ты спал дальше. Позже я вернусь за тобой.

 

Трудно сказать, внял ли Дженсен его словам или среагировал на тон и властный жест, но он тяжело моргнул несколько раз, все реже, пока глаза окончательно не закрылись. Джефф подождал, пока Дженсен задышал глубже, и напряжение оставило его крепкое тело. Стоило больших усилий сдержаться, не позволяя пальцам ласкать гладкую светлую кожу – у него не было на это права. Еще труднее убрать руку, зная, что Дженсен уснул. Его розовые губы, бархатистые кружки сосков так и умоляли о поцелуе. Джефф накинул на него одеяло и отправился смывать несбыточную мечту в душе.

 

Последствия этого приятного времяпрепровождения улетучивались постепенно, и его еще чуть пошатывало, когда он спустился в гостиную, обнаруживая там Эвер в очках, съехавших на кончик носа (факт их ношения она упорно отказывалась признавать). Она пролистывала какие-то документы.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, ты умеешь читать, - съязвил Джефф, ставя тарелку и чашку кофе напротив Эвер.

\- Ха-ха, - она стукнула его по коленке под столом и быстро стянула очки с носа. – Ты это читал?

\- Понятия не имею, что – **_это_**.

\- Историю продаж Дженсена, - она наугад открыла страницу, вертя очки с задумчивым видом.

 

Джефф схватил папку и убрал от нее подальше на другой конец стола.

\- Иисусе, Эвер, границы приличия…

\- Только не начинай, - она подкатила глаза и откинулась на спинку стула. – С каких это пор у нас появились границы приличий, Джефф? - в контрасте с ее раздраженным выражением на лице, она мягко повела ногой по его ноге, останавливаясь между коленей. – Но я серьезно. Ты читал бумаги? Это же справочник **_Кто есть кто: садисты и извращенцы Лос-Анджелеса_**.

\- С чего ты взяла? – он, не торопясь, перелистывал документы.

\- О, пожалуйста. Я много чего слышала. Взять хотя бы Круза – он же псих.

\- Про нас говорят то же самое, знаешь ли, - Джефф с удовольствием откусил большой кусок пончика, вымазав усы в креме. Они уже прилично отросли, и ему надоело бесконечно приводить их в порядок. Наверное, пришло время сбрить усы и бороду. Тем более в них появилось пугающе много седых волос.

\- **_Не совсем_** то, - она тоже угостилась пончиком, украсив верхнюю губу порцией крема не хуже Джеффа, даже не имея его чудных усов. Но Эвер не страдала комплексами и могла себе позволить запросто облизаться, что она и сделала.

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо, не совсем.

\- Я просто хочу сказать… Не удивительно, что Дженсен настолько запуган, - Эвер потянулась через стол и подцепила папку, возвращая себе. – Например… Килмер. Разок сходила с ним на свидание. Незабываемый вечер. Могу представить, каково это – на него работать.

\- Быть его личным рабом и **_на него работать_** \- не одно и то же, - спокойно заметил Джефф. – И что ты имеешь в виду, называя Дженсена **_запуганным_**? С ним все в порядке.

 

Эвер в упор посмотрела на него, немного крема так и осталось в выемке на ее верхней губе.

\- Ну да, конечно, если для тебя **_в порядке_** означает метаться и искать пятый угол, как затравленный зверь. Джефф, ты лицо его видел?

 

Вообще-то, лица Дженсена он не разглядел. Сначала до него дошло, что Дженсен в спальне (когда тот грохнулся на пол), и пока он к нему подбежал, Дженсен уже пригнул голову. **_Ожидая наказания,_** \- подумал Джефф, невидимый узел в его животе затянулся туже. – Он просто… не предвидел этого, - возразил он уклончиво. – Я… э-э… Не был ни с кем с тех пор, как он появился в доме.

\- Ага-а, - протянула Эвер и указала на него пальцем с таким видом, будто обнаружила в креме на своем пончике ответ на загадку Тысячелетия.

\- Что **_ага_**?

\- Так и знала - ты влюбился.

\- Эвер.

\- Дже-еф, - она скорчила ему физиономию.

\- Мне нравится Дженсен, - медленно произнес Джефф, пытаясь выстроить слова в разумном порядке. Эвер только хмыкнула. – Ну, хорошо, очень нравится. Но, Эвер…

\- Джефф, ты слез с меня и кинулся к нему, потому что он был, видите ли, расстроен. Я, конечно, не бью в фанфары и так далее, но могу сказать наверняка: **_такого прежде не случалось!_**

\- Нет, просто… То есть, извини, конечно, за вчерашнее, дорогая. Мне, правда, жаль. Но Дженсен… - он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. – Ты должна понять, он вбил себе в голову, что обязан **_прислуживать_** мне…

\- Почему бы и нет? Насколько могу судить, вам обоим требуется хороший секс.

\- Нет, нет… Ты меня не слушаешь, - Джефф бросил недоеденный пончик на тарелку, окончательно потеряв аппетит. – Здесь все не так, как у вас с Ли.

\- Но могло бы быть, - тихо сказала Эвер.

\- Нет, - Джефф покачал головой. – Я не… Вам вместе хорошо, Эв. Но пойми: чтобы ты не говорила и не делала, она все равно останется рабыней. Тебе на это наплевать?

\- Да, - Джефф ждал подобного ответа, но не подозревал, что он будет настолько откровенным и прямолинейным. – Да. Я люблю Ли, она любит меня. Рабыня она или свободна, наши отношения не изменятся.

\- Ты не знаешь наверняка. Что, если бы она получила право выбора? – не первый раз они спорили, не первый раз ему хотелось биться головой о стену из-за невыносимого упрямства Эвер. – Посмотри на Мэри-Луизу…

\- Ладно, Джефф, давай **_посмотрим_ ,** \- она хлопнула ладонью по столу, склонившись вперед, сузив глаза. – Мэри-Луиза – просто… хер в юбке. Ты знаешь, я не употребляю подобные словечки, ты любил ее и все такое, но факт остается фактом. Она оказалась сукой.

\- Ты несправедлива к ней. Ты не была в ее шкуре и не представляешь, каково ей приходилось.

 

Эвер скривила губы и нетерпеливо отмахнулась от него.

\- Ладно, не будем спорить. Но я считаю, ты не должен сравнивать Дженсена и Мэри-Луизу. Они абсолютно разные.

\- А Кейн? – Эвер единственная, кроме самого Криса, кого посвятили в подробности той истории.

 

Она вздохнула, почесывая щеку.

\- Когда-нибудь ты простишь себя, Джефф, - он было открыл рот, но Эвер подняла палец, заставив его замолчать. – Я не говорю, что забудешь. Благодаря случившемуся ты стал тем, кто ты есть сейчас, и, черт, тебе следует помнить об этом. Но пора простить себя, хотя бы немного.

\- Не представляю, как сделать это, - Джефф не собирался лить слезы, но в горле подозрительно запершило. – Я не знаю, с чего начать.

\- Может, с признания, что желать Дженсена – не самая ужасная вещь в мире?

 

Джефф развел руки с видом **_и всего-то?_**

\- Мне признаться, что хочу его? Отлично. Я хочу его. Все считают, что это из-за Мэри-Луизы. Из-за того, что между нами произошло. И, знаешь… поначалу так и было. Но не долго. Я **_должен был_** сохнуть по ней, но ничего подобного. Потому что с тех пор, как увидел его, все, о чем я могу думать – как сильно я желаю его, - он откинулся на спинку стула. – Но это ничего не меняет. Я много о чем мечтаю, каждый день, - Джефф покачал головой. – Но не всегда получаю желаемое. Не всегда имею на это право.

\- А если Дженсен выберет тебя?

 

Джефф постарался представить эту картину: он и Дженсен, подобно Эвер и Ли, единые мысли и чувства, одна уверенность и спокойствие на двоих … И не смог. У него ничего не вышло. Кто знает, сможет ли он испытать эту уверенность вообще.

\- Он не выберет, - ответил Джефф твердо, хотя в душе бушевали сомнения. – Пока что Дженсену требуется разобраться в обстановке, обрести почву под ногами. Единственное, чему его учили – быть личным рабом.

\- И ты собираешься это исправить? – холодно поинтересовалась Эвер.

\- Конечно. Почему бы нет? – Джефф встал из-за стола, подбирая недоеденный завтрак и остывший кофе, чтобы отнести на кухню. – Я не в состоянии предоставить ему свободу по закону. Пока. Но я приложу усилия, чтобы дать ему всю возможную для раба свободу, какая только существует в нашем мире. Включая свободу от меня.

 

 

 

***

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

**Глава 19**

 

Когда Джефф вернулся в спальню, кровать уже опустела, из ванной в комнату пробивался пар. Кто бы сомневался: Дженсен не позволит себе долго спать.

 

\- Дженсен?

 

Очевидно, он отправился в душ недавно. Джефф подумал о том, чтобы присоединиться к нему, но вместо этого подошел к запотевшему зеркалу, убрал влагу полотенцем, глядя на себя в появившийся просвет и задумчиво поглаживая бороду.

 

К тому времени как Дженсен показался в дверях ванной, он был захвачен процессом, надергав немало седых волосков.

\- Простите, что спал так долго, - Дженсен обладал даром произносить слова ясно и четко даже едва слышно, с опущенной головой. Джефф постарался представить себе Дженсена примерно через год: он усмехается Джеффу, подтрунивает над ним без всякого почтения, как и остальные его домочадцы…

\- Я раздумываю – а не сбрить ли мне бороду? - сказал он спокойно, посмотрев на него в зеркало. – Что скажешь?

 

Дженсен склонил голову:

\- Гладкое бритье сейчас в моде, - он подошел ближе, рассеянно почесывая локоть. - Вы… позволите мне побрить вас?

\- Я… - Джефф обдумывал ответ, отложив маленькие ножницы и стряхивая седину с пальцев. – Конечно, - сказал он наконец с легким сомнением, поворачиваясь и оказываясь лицом к лицу с Дженсеном. – Если ты не против.

 

Джефф имел долгий опыт общения с Кейном, и между ними бывало всякое, порой, тот швырял в него тяжелыми предметами, а однажды выбил ему зуб. Но отчего-то тихая упрямая покорность Дженсена пугала его гораздо больше. В любом случае, не прошло и пары минут, как Джефф обнаружил себя в кресле, принесенном из спальни, с обернутым вокруг шеи полотенцем. Лицо покрывала пышная ароматная пена, которую Дженсен сбил из куска мыла.

 

\- Кисточку лучше иметь из барсучьего ворса, - виновато сказал он, нанося пену на бороду Джеффа. Но того гораздо больше волновали сейчас пальцы Дженсена на шее, удерживающие неподвижно. – Но я не знал, что мне придется применить ее на вас.

\- Где ты все это взял?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами, ставя кружку с кисточкой на столешницу и открывая узкий деревянный футляр.

– Когда я прибыл, вы выделили мне средства на покупку одежды и личных принадлежностей… - он запнулся, вертя в пальцах закрытое лезвие, – вы сказали, что я могу купить все, что мне необходимо.

\- О, конечно, можешь, - быстро заверил Джефф, и не только потому, что Дженсен держал чрезвычайно острое стальное лезвие длиной в несколько дюймов в опасной близости с его оголенной шеей. – Просто интересуюсь. Никогда не слышал, чтобы пользовались такой штукой.

\- А-а, - с облегчением протянул Дженсен, раскрывая лезвие и затачивая его, осторожно и любовно, на кожаном ремне. – Меня этому обучали. И у меня очень жесткая щетина, обычные бритвы не справляются, - он отбросил ремень и подступился к Джеффу. Вблизи лезвие смотрелось как настоящий меч. Дженсен положил свободную руку ему на плечо и ободряюще пожал. – Я давно этим занимаюсь, и ни один из моих хозяев не пострадал. Я не пораню вас.

\- Да я и не волнуюсь.

 

Дженсен кивнул и завел ему голову назад, обозревая фронт работ и раздумывая, потом приложил лезвие к коже.

 

В первый проход Джефф не ощутил ничего, кроме похрустывания щетины, бритва двигалась гладко, как ему и обещали. Наверное, это была странная реакция, но от мягко растекающегося тепла стоящего рядом Дженсена, от прикосновения его пальцев, взявшихся за подбородок, от шелковистого скольжения лезвия вдоль беззащитной шеи (доверить свою жизнь, в прямом и переносном смысле, тому, кто имеет сотню причин желать ему смерти?), член Джеффа оживился. И сидеть, не шелохнувшись и не имея возможности хотя бы поерзать – это было настоящей пыткой.

 

Джефф прикрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на дыхании, но никогда еще методика Дзен не подводила его, как сейчас: он по-прежнему осознавал близость их тел. Пальцы Дженсена переместились, меняя ему наклон головы. Джефф послушался, подозревая, что его шея предательски покраснела.

 

\- Я… тут подумал… - Дженсен отвернул от себя лицо Джеффа, чтобы добраться до подбородка.

\- М-мм? – он открыл глаза, стараясь не двинуть кадыком.

\- Я знаю, что… вы не планировали моей покупки у Мастера Билла Крадапа, - проговорил Дженсен торопливо, словно стараясь избавиться от этих слов побыстрее. Удивительно, но при этом руки его спокойно и уверенно соскребали щетину с щек Джеффа. – Вас заставили сделать это ваша совесть, ваша доброта…

 

Теперь Джефф поерзал, чуть-чуть.

\- Дженсен, не нужно…

\- Думаю, вам лучше продать меня.

 

Джефф резко дернулся, и лезвие задело щеку, сначала было даже не больно.

 

\- О, Боже, **_сэр_**! – Дженсен немедленно прижал к его лицу полотенце, что использовал для очистки бритвы. – Простите! Я не ожидал, что вы повернетесь…

\- Нет, все… все нормально, Дженсен, - Джефф просунул свою руку под его пальцы, забирая у него полотенце. Черт, следовало догадаться. Стоило Дженсену избавиться от полотенца, он тут же упал на колени и опустил голову, продолжая бормотать извинения и протягивая ему бритву на ладони. От мысли, что он ожидает от хозяина, что тот порежет его в отместку за случайно нанесенную рану (хотя это абсолютно не его вина), Джеффу сделалось дурно. - **_Дженсен_**. Хватит. Я… сам виноват. Ну, давай же, вставай.

 

Дженсен подчинился, медленно и с неохотой поднявшись, втянув голову в плечи. Он избегал встречаться взглядом с Джеффом, нервно теребя бритву.

 

Джефф убрал полотенце и оглядел себя. Крови оказалось больше, чем он ожидал, она опять заструилась по щеке. Он зажал полотенцем рану. Так, по очереди.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Объясни мне, почему я должен продать тебя? Ты здесь настолько несчастлив?

 

Колени Дженсена дрогнули, как если бы он снова собрался на них упасть.

\- Нет, - быстро ответил он. – Конечно, нет. Вы и все остальные здесь очень добры ко мне. Просто… - его губы скривились, и Джефф заметил, что Дженсен впервые позволил себе выглядеть некрасиво. – Я старался угодить вам. Старался, как только мог. Исполнял все, о чем вы просили: называл вас по имени, не навязывал свою помощь и не надоедал вам своим вниманием, прислуживал Джареду, как вы приказали…

\- Что? Как я… **_что_**?

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Я просто не представляю, как доставить вам удовольствие, Лор… Джефф. Совершенно ясно, что я вам его **_не приношу_**. И тогда нет объяснений, зачем вам страдать от такого недостойного раба. Я слишком глуп, чтобы понять ваши желания и требования ко мне…

\- Погоди. Нет, - Джефф поднял свободную руку. Кроме пульсации в порезе на щеке, принялась раскалываться голова, стоило ему попытаться сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Дженсен. – Нет, притормози. Дженсен, **_нет_**.

 

Тот с готовностью захлопнул рот, все еще порываясь стать на колени, будто стоять ему было невыносимо.

 

\- Ты на самом деле так думаешь, Дженсен? Что ты не приносишь мне удовольствие? Что… я зол на тебя по какой-то причине?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Я не… - еще одно пожатие следом. – Я уже не знаю, что предпринять. То, что я пытаюсь делать, лишь раздражает вас. У меня недостаточно сообразительности, чтобы истолковать ваши желания, хотя вы более чем терпеливы со мной. Ваше право, конечно, спать с кем пожелаете, но тогда нет причин держать личного раба, которого вы находите сексуально непривлекательным… И я только что **_порезал_** вас…

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, остановись, Дженсен, пожалуйста, - выдать что-то более разумное не получалось, голова у Джеффа шла кругом. – Вот что мы сейчас сделаем. Сначала обработаем мне рану, потом сядем и спокойно поговорим. По-настоящему.

 

Дженсен вытер лезвие о край своей рубашки и кивнул.

 

**_…Прислуживал Джареду, как вы приказали…_ **

 

Из всех ужасных вещей, что наговорил сейчас Дженсен, именно эта засела в его мозгу, и он представлял себе Дженсена на коленях перед Джаредом, ради Джареда. Картина сопровождалась саундтреком из вопросов: Я приказал тебе **_сделать это? Когда_** я приказал тебе сделать это? И он боялся получить ответы.

 

\- Слушай, – произнес он чуть дрогнувшим голосом, усадив Дженсена рядом на кровать. – Я… Прости, Дженсен, Боже, я так виноват, если ты подумал, что… я был сердит на тебя, или что не хотел тебя, и что ты не приносишь мне удовольствие. В любом случае, все это далеко от правды, ясно? Я счастлив с тобой. Я **_более чем_** счастлив, - он потянулся к его руке, но на полпути остановился. Дженсен протянул навстречу ладонь в молчаливом согласии, и не завершил движение, когда Джефф убрал руку. – Но если ты так ставишь вопрос… - Джефф покачал головой. – Если ты и правда хочешь, чтобы я продал тебя, и это принесет тебе счастье, тогда я сделаю это. Я не верну тебя обратно Биллу, я не смогу… но мы подберем тебе подходящего хозяина, который станет хорошо с тобой обходиться… - Джефф с трудом подбирал слова. – Кто сможет сделать тебя счастливым.

 

Дженсен молчал, выражение его лица не изменилось, гладкое и спокойное как у восковой скульптуры, даже руки не двигались, одна ладонь на покрывале, другая - на колене. Джефф не мог понять, разгадать его мысли.

 

\- Я просто… не знаю, чего ты хочешь, Дженсен.

 

Эта фраза побудила Дженсена посмотреть на хозяина.

\- Я не знаю, чего хотите **_вы_** , - сказал он в ответ. – Я лишь хочу… служить. Как всякий хороший раб. Но вам этого не нужно. Я не понимаю. Хочу понять, стараюсь… но, выходит, мне здесь нечего делать. Я ни в чем не преуспел. Я бесполезен для вас. Совершенно бесполезен.

 

Наверное, это самая большая речь из всего, что говорил ему Дженсен. И все неверно. Так чертовски неправильно. Джефф прочесал пальцами волосы.

\- Господи, Дженсен. Признаю, я редко бывал рядом, чтобы помочь тебе выяснить, чего хочу, но я и, правда, не имел понятия, что ты чувствуешь себя настолько потерянным. Почему ты мне **_ничего не сказал_**?

 

Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него, еле заметная озадаченная морщинка залегла между его густых бровей.

\- А разве я должен? Ведь вы можете делать со мной, что захотите.

 

То, как он произнес это, совершенно буднично и без единой эмоции… Джефф наконец понял: это не просто вежливость или притворство.

 

Дженсен на самом деле **_верит_** в то, что говорит.

 

О, Боже...

 

 

 

***


	20. Chapter 20

 

**Глава 20**

 

\- Ну, ладно, Кэйт, хватит, говорю тебе, это не смешно, - Джефф прислонился лбом к дверному косяку, надеясь, что прохлада лакированного дерева немного охладит его перегретый и сбитый с толку мозг.

\- Нет… не смешно, - согласилась Кэйт, все еще задыхаясь от смеха. – Господи, хотела бы я видеть твое лицо, когда он тебе это сказал… - и она снова отстранилась от трубки, ее хихиканье переросло во взрыв хохота.

 

Джефф передал трубку в другую руку, повернулся и сполз по стене на пол:

\- Кэйт… **_Пожалуйста_**.

\- Ладно, - она уняла смех, постепенно возвращаясь к серьезному тону. – Ну, извини, извини. Я понимаю, что все серьезно.

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, - слова давались с трудом, тем более, когда он понимал, что Кэйт – да и остальные – уже пытались предостеречь его. Но теперь он готов был съесть собственную руку, лишь бы помочь Дженсену. – Он на самом деле в ужасном состоянии, я даже не подозревал...

\- Правда в том, что тебе всегда везло, Джефф. Поверь, - Кэйт умела придать душевному сочувствию будничный казенный оттенок, и он ценил это… если речь шла не о нем. – Должна отдать тебе должное, порой тебе удавалось поступать **_мудро_**. Но в основном ты полагался на удачу. Ты не сможешь восстановить чью-то психику банальной лаской и вниманием.

\- Я в курсе! Иначе зачем бы я тебе звонил? Я просто… не знал, что дело обстоит так плохо, пока не услышал, как он умоляет продать его, – **_И признается, что трахнулся с Джаредом по моему приказу_** , - подумал Джефф, стукаясь затылком о деревянную панель. – Я не подозревал, как далеко все зашло.

\- Где он сейчас?

 

Джефф глянул вдоль холла.

\- Понятия не имею, что с ним делать. Попросил навести порядок в моей почте и пошел звонить тебе.

 

Кэйт опять весело захихикала.

\- Это займет его до конца года. О, Джефф. Бедный ты мой.

\- Мне не нужна жалость, Кэйт. Я обращаюсь за помощью. Давай посмеемся надо мной позже.

\- А что, мне остается выбор? – но затем ее голос посерьезнел. – Да, хорошо. Пришли его ко мне завтра.

\- Спасибо тебе, - выдохнул Джефф с чувством.

\- Джефф… - остановила она его энтузиазм. – Я психотерапевт, а не волшебник. И не могу взмахнуть волшебной палочкой и тут же исправить его. Я просто побеседую с ним, вот и все. Один разговор.

\- Знаю, - Джефф почесал бороду. Ко всему прочему, он так и не сбрил чертову щетину. – Просто… он сказал, что чувствует себя ненужным, Кэйт. Нет, не так… Он сказал: **_Я бесполезен_** , - Джефф вдавил ладонями ноющие, будто туда песка насыпали, глаза. – Я просто… - он продолжал твердить, оцепенев от нахлынувших мыслей, от страха перед свалившейся на него ответственностью. – Я вижу, что у нас происходит, как и всякий в моем положении… Я не… Я не идиот. Но когда мне говорят такое, Кэйт…

\- Джефф…

\- Нет, - резко оборвал он ее. – Знаю, что это плохо. Что… отвратительно и бесчеловечно, и… **_Я все уяснил._** Просто сидишь вот так, говоришь с ним и понимаешь, что на самом деле никогда ничего не знал, не знаешь и не узнаешь… и, Господи Иисусе, Кэйт, я не могу понять, просто не укладывается в мозгу: как может один человек сотворить такое с другим человеком? Как все мы можем так жить?

 

Кэйт надолго замолчала, только тихое шипение телефонной связи в трубке говорило ему, что звонок не прервался. Потом она медленно сказала:

\- Все, что тебе остается – разобраться с конкретной ситуацией. Знаю, это тяжело, но ты не можешь помочь всем без исключения, милый.

 

Джефф тяжело выдохнул и вытянул ноги на полу.

\- Я просто не хочу еще больше навредить ему.

 

Кэйт как будто начала фразу, но потом запнулась, передумав.

\- Знаю, - спокойно ответила она вместо этого. – Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе. Пусть приедет ко мне завтра.

\- Договорились. Я пришлю его.

 

Нажав отбой на трубке, он не двигался с места, потирая ладонью раскалывающийся лоб. Кэйт права: Кейн, Зак, даже Мэри-Луиза - ему везло с ними. Давно следовало ожидать, что когда-нибудь удача от него отвернется. Но всегда находились более неотложные дела.

 

И вот, пожалуйста, проблема назрела, и ее уже не отложишь на потом.

 

Джефф вздохнул, пригладил волосы и поднялся с пола, хрустнув коленями. Надо проверить, как там Дженсен, и убедиться, что он не трагически погиб под лавиной бумаг.

 

Когда Джефф использовал свой кабинет…

 

Ну, по большей части, Джефф не пользовался кабинетом. И что бы ни попадало туда, имело тенденцию никогда не покидать комнату, эдакая гигантская тараканья ловушка под названием **_кабинет Джеффа_**. Поэтому он почувствовал угрызения совести, отправив его разбирать почту, хотя, если кому и суждено было выйти оттуда живым и невредимым, то Джефф поставил бы все деньги на Дженсена.

 

Когда он открыл дверь, его уверенность получила подтверждение в виде чистого (подумать только) деревянного пола и того факта, что Дженсен сидит (подумать только, спокойно сидит) за его столом. И даже виднелась открытая поверхность стола, что вообще казалось фантастикой.

 

\- Куда делись бумаги? – Джефф обернулся кругом, пытаясь отыскать хоть клочок. Отчасти он ожидал, что все запихнули за дверь – однажды ему даже приснилась такая идея, но кабинет был решительно пуст.

 

Дженсен указал в угол.

 

\- У меня есть шредер? С каких пор?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами. В данной строгой библиотекарской роли он выглядел увереннее.

\- Не знаю. Здесь стоял. Даже не распакованный.

 

Джеффа всегда поражало, как умел Дженсен выразить неодобрение нейтральным тоном.

 

\- Хорошо, но… пойми меня правильно… Я бы с радостью порезал здесь все на кусочки, и не один раз… Разве мне не нужны все мои документы? – Джефф приблизился и сел на краешек стола, удивляясь: оказывается, на полу лежал ковер. А еще он мог пристроить свою задницу на освободившемся столе без риска серьезно покалечиться.

 

Дженсен взял в одну руку КПК, другой выдернул из него USB шнур, прежде чем протянуть Джеффу.

 

\- У меня есть КПК?

\- Нашел под бумагами. Тоже еще в упаковке.

\- Хм… - Джефф повертел его в руках, словно хотел проверить, нет ли в нем трещин. – Не помню, когда я его купил.

\- Наверное, это сделал Крис, - пояснил Дженсен, аккуратно разматывая USB шнур и подключая к клавиатуре. Придвинув ее ближе, он застучал по клавишам (гораздо быстрее, чем Джефф двумя пальцами). – По крайней мере, его имя стоит на квитанции.

\- Хм…

\- Все наиболее важное и не подлежащее уничтожению я сложил в файлы, – он прекратил печатать и выдвинул верхний ящик. Насколько мог помнить Джефф, его он использовал для хранения наиболее дорогих ликеров, пряча от этих пьянчуг Кейна, Джереми и Зака… ну и немного классной травы. Теперь же ящик от начала до конца был заполнен файлами и папками. Все они различались по цветам, и Джефф даже боялся спросить, откуда все это взялось. Или куда подевался ликер. – Вам на самом деле нужен новый шкаф для документов. И… много чего еще. Я позволил себе вольность заполнить бланк заказа. Он занесен в КПК для подтверждения и отправки. Я также создал список неоплаченных заказов, которые требуется принять или отклонить. Некоторым уже месяц, - Дженсен посмотрел на Джеффа с таким видом, будто каждый из неоплаченных заказов оставил рану в его душе. Скорее всего, так и было.

 

Джефф вытер свои необъяснимо вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

\- Да… накопилось тут.

 

Дженсен покачал головой и поджал губы.

\- Кто-то должен был позаботиться об этом за вас. Если не Мэри-Луиза, тогда Кейн. В зависимости от того, что вам еще от меня потребуется, окончательный порядок я наведу к вечеру, а потом я буду поддерживать здесь порядок постоянно, даже лучше, чем сейчас. Простите, что не выйдет сразу. Мне нужно было заняться этим, как только приехал. Я повел себя недобросовестно.

 

\- Вообще-то, у меня были планы на вечер.

 

Дженсен перестал коситься на экран монитора и посмотрел на Джеффа широко открытыми глазами:

\- Правда?

 

Он произнес это так удивленно (и с хорошо скрываемым удовольствием), что Джеффу опять захотелось дать себе пинка за то, как дерьмово он обращался с Дженсеном до сегодняшнего дня.

– Да, правда. У Эвер сегодня выступление, и я подумал, что мы можем пойти вместе.

 

Дженсен склонил голову:

\- Я пойду с вами, куда прикажете.

\- Дженсен, - он сдержал порыв поднять ему голову за подбородок. – Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

 

Дженсен, ровно сложив руки на коленях, поднял взгляд с таким послушанием, что Джеффа до боли сжалось сердце. **_Он идеально вышколен_** , уверял Крадап за столом переговоров. **_Стоит каждого пенни_**.

 

\- Я обязан извиниться перед тобой, - Джефф отложил КПК на стол, больше разворачиваясь к Дженсену. Глаза Дженсена опять расширились – Боже, казалось, Джеффа затягивало в эту бездонную зелень. Он поднял руку, предвосхищая его протест. – Нет, я серьезно. Знаю, ты считаешь, наверное, что хозяин не обязан извиняться перед своими рабами, но в этом часть проблемы. По закону ты мой раб, Дженсен, но я очень стараюсь думать о тебе – и обходиться с тобой – как с человеком. Ты меня понимаешь?

 

Лицо Дженсена застыло на мгновение, потом он опустил глаза.

\- Я стараюсь.

 

Джефф вздохнул.

\- Знаю, что стараешься, - он провел ладонью по лицу. – Дело в том, что мне следовало лучше объяснить, что от тебя ожидают, когда ты прибыл, а я увлекся делами и заботами и этого не сделал. Что совершенно нечестно по отношению к тебе. Поэтому я прошу у тебя прощения.

 

Вот как обстоят дела: я не считаю, что рабство – это правильно. Я не думаю, что это честно, гуманно и еще много прочих прилагательных. И я не обладаю мужеством, не готов сказать во всеуслышание **_к черту такую систему_** , а потом отправиться в тюрьму за отказ владеть рабами. Но я очень стараюсь дать моим рабам столько свободы и права выбора, сколько могу позволить.

 

Дженсен бросил на него взгляд:

\- Выбора чего?

 

Джефф развел руками:

\- Выбирать самим… как им жить дальше, что им хочется и что – нет. Они свободны выбирать… с кем иметь – или не иметь – секс.

\- Но ведь вы хотели, чтобы я занялся сексом с Джаредом…

\- **_Нет!_** – слово вырвалось более громко и резко, чем того хотелось бы Джеффу, и Дженсен слегка вздрогнул. Успокоившись, Джефф продолжил: - Нет… Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты завел **_друзей,_** Дженсен… Чувствовал себя как дома.

\- Но вы сказали…

\- Я сказал, что буду не против, если ты **_сам захочешь_** секса с Джаредом. Я не имел в виду, чтобы ты пошел… и просто сделал это.

\- Значит, я все испортил.

 

Стена находилась слишком далеко от Джеффа, чтобы постучаться об нее головой, с другой стороны, голова и так раскалывалась от боли, и было легко представить, что он это уже сделал.

\- Нет, ты ничего не испортил, Дженсен. Ты просто меня не понял.

\- Но ведь это моя работа – понимать вас и ваши желания.

 

Джефф соскользнул со стола на пол, становясь на колени. На короткое мгновение на лице Дженсена промелькнул страх, он слегка отъехал назад вместе с креслом, прежде чем Джефф ухватился за подлокотники.

\- То, чего я хочу, Дженсен – чтобы ты был настолько счастлив и доволен жизнью, насколько это возможно.

\- Я лишь хочу служить вам, - глухо пробормотал Дженсен, не глядя Джеффу в глаза. Он подобрал пальцы голых стоп, и Джеффу захотелось прижаться к ним губами, попробовать кожу на вкус, сравнить со вкусом кожи за ухом Дженсена, в выемке у шеи, где собирается пот, в том изгибе мышц, что ведет к паху…

 

Он сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону.

\- Я знаю, сейчас тебе хочется только этого. И… мы придумаем, чем занять тебя. Найдем для тебя дело, - Джефф осмотрел кабинет. – То, что ты сделал здесь… иначе как чудом не назовешь, - всего лишь сантиметр, и он мог бы погладить большим пальцем его колено. Конечно, лишь приободрить. Джефф сдержался. – Но в дальнейшем тебе захочется чего-то еще. И это будет здорово.

 

Дженсен покачал головой и посмотрел на Джеффа, который прилагал все усилия не замечать его расслабленно раскрытые бедра, пойманный в ловушку тесных джинсов член, слегка выпирающий вдоль бедра.

 

\- Ну, показывай, что еще ты тут сделал?

 

 

 

 

***


	21. Chapter 21

 

**Глава 21**

 

Дженсен объехал дом и припарковался у гаража, как и проинструктировал его Джефф. Учитывая привычные для ЛА расстояния, поездка оказалась недолгой, но выйдя из машины, Дженсен постоял какое-то время, разминая мышцы и пытаясь унять кислое бурчание в животе. И зачем только Джефф заставил его съесть весь завтрак. Еда явно пошла не на пользу, застряв комом.

 

Чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Тем более, в последнее время его ошибки и просчеты только множились. Дженсен предполагал (раз наказание назначено, и Джефф не хочет выполнять его самостоятельно), что это будет Кейн. Но глупо надеяться, что Леди Бланшетт будет более милосердна, если займет его место. Лорд Круз не терпел банальности и применял фантазию в его **_коррекции,_** но Леди Кидман сделала бы фору любому палачу, будучи знатоком старой доброй боли.

 

Джефф уверял, что это не наказание. Повторил несколько раз, при этом с чувством заглядывая Дженсену в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что тот понял.

 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты просто поговорил с ней, - объяснял он, положив руку ему на плечо. – Хорошо? Просто поговорил.

 

А ведь прошлый вечер казался таким хорошим. После того, как Джефф вдоволь нахохотался над его выбором одежды (раз они собирались на концерт, Дженсен решил, что им следовало выглядеть более официально), он подобрал подходящую на свой вкус, приведя Дженсена в совершенное смятение. Если спросили бы его мнение, то он чувствовал себя все равно что голым в ношеных потертых джинсах и рубашке Джеффа, застиранной настолько (в лучшие времена она была черного цвета), что она легла на тело Дженсена как вторая кожа. Но эту одежду он получил из рук хозяина, именно он подобрал ее для Дженсена, и это показалось ему хорошим знаком.

 

Кейн тоже поехал с ними на концерт (вообще-то, он был за рулем, а Дженсен и Джефф сидели на заднем сидении), но, поставив машину на стоянку, вскоре покинул их, и Джефф сам вел машину на обратном пути. Они часа два протолкались за кулисами между друзьями и поклонниками Эвер, зато Джефф был все время рядом.

 

\- Фаны Эвер - классные ребята, - сказал Джефф на пути к амфитеатру. – Но они порой сходят с ума. И сейчас их здесь полно. Если тебе будет невмоготу, только скажи – и мы уйдем.

\- Все хорошо, - уверил Дженсен, даже в мыслях не предполагая сделать что-либо подобное. Он согласен вынести все, что предложит Джефф.

 

Народ прибывал, и Джефф взял его за руку. Даже теперь, стоя на освещенном солнцем крыльце дома Леди Бланшетт, он ощущал на запястье ладонь Джеффа, теплую и сильную. Он провел за собой Дженсена сквозь толпу, и не отпускал ни на шаг всю ночь: его рука на запястье Дженсена или на его талии. Во время концерта он усадил Дженсена перед собой и уцепился пальцами за петли на поясе его джинсов. Дженсен так и не понял, хорош ли был концерт, смутно помня, что же там пела Эвер, лишь остро ощущал, как позади Джефф покачивается в такт музыке.

 

И по-прежнему не желает его трахать.

 

Дженсен отделался от ощущения близости Джеффа, возвращаясь к тому, что здесь и сейчас. Леди Бланшетт назначила ему встречу, а он стоит и таращится на дверь как идиот.

 

Но если забыть о горечи напрасного ожидания в постели (повернется ли к нему Джефф?), Дженсену **_очень_** хотелось верить, что это – не наказание. Очень. Но с другой стороны, какой нормальный человек – в смысле, **_владелец_** – пошлет личного раба к женщине **_просто поговорить_**? Либо Джефф сказал неправду о так называемой сексуальной свободе, либо…    

 

Дженсен не знал, что и предположить во втором случае.

 

Он позвонил, и пронзительная трель звонка прокатилась в глубине дома; ожидая, он стал прямо и сложил перед собой руки.

 

\- Дженсен, - даже после всего увиденного у Джеффа его все равно шокировало, что Леди Бланшетт открыла дверь самостоятельно. – Так и знала, что ты будешь пунктуален, - она распахнула дверь шире, криво улыбнулась и махнула рукой: - Заходи. Чаю хочешь?

\- Я? – простой вопрос сбил его с толку. Может, это прихоть Леди Бланшетт - прислуживать ему, как гостю? Интересуясь, почему эти функции не исполняет ее личный раб, Дженсен проследовал за ней в прохладную полутемную кухню и качнул головой: - Нет, спасибо.

 

Может, надо стать на колени? С любым другим он так бы и поступил, но друзья Джеффа имели странные представления о своей собственности. Она **_сама_** открыла дверь!

 

\- Хм-м, - Леди Бланшетт опять улыбнулась ему, затворила за ним дверь и легкими шагами устремилась к холодильнику, доставая пузатый стеклянный кувшин чая со льдом. – Ладно, если передумаешь – только скажи.

 

Когда она сделала глоток, Дженсен уловил аромат напитка - сладость и мята, не то, что Lipton из пакетиков. Она убрала кувшин обратно и оперлась о буфет, сложив на груди руки:

\- Итак, что сказал тебе Джефф? Зачем ты здесь?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами, сомневаясь, как правильно ответить:

\- Он хочет, чтобы вы поговорили со мной.

 

Леди Бланшетт недовольно хмыкнула, подкатывая глаза:

\- Господи, я убью его, трус несчастный, - она быстро глотнула из стакана и продолжила: - Ну, хорошо. Давай обозначим основные правила. Будешь звать меня Кэйт. Леди Бланшетт – имя моей матери, мне приходится носить его на людях, но, черт возьми, в моем собственном доме я имею право зваться, как хочу. Все понятно?

 

Ясно, четко и недвусмысленно. Дженсен тяжело вздохнул:

\- Да.

 

Уголки губ Леди Бланшетт – то есть, Кэйт – приподнялись в довольной улыбке:

\- Ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь, Дженсен?

\- Вы психолог, - поспешно ответил он. – У вас докторская степень. Также вы закончили колледж при университете Беркли, Калифорния, степень магистра искусств. Проходили практику в университете Лайола, Чикаго.

\- И почему я не удивляюсь? – Кэйт перекатила стакан в пальцах, постукивая коротким полированным ногтем по стеклу. – За домашнюю работу пять. Хорошо. Но что ты знаешь о моей профессии? Кто-нибудь из твоих хозяев посещал психолога?

 

Язык Дженсена опять прилип к небу. Джефф приказал прийти сюда и поговорить с Кэйт. В то же время, благоразумие – одна из главных добродетелей раба. Они более не владеют им, хозяин теперь – Джефф, но раскрывать частную жизнь прежних хозяев он считал неуместным.

 

\- Эти вопросы они со мной не обсуждали, - не совсем ложь, но и не чистая правда, наверное, Кэйт догадывалась об этом, но он надеялся, что ответ ее удовлетворит. Что касается другой части вопроса… ** _Чем занимается_** психолог? – Психолог беседует с людьми. Учит правильно думать, правильно себя вести.

 

В этот раз улыбка сползла с лица Кэйт, она посмотрела на Дженсена слегка обескуражено:

\- Я бы выразилась по-другому, - она кивнула ему в сторону холла. – Пошли. Продолжим в моем кабинете.

 

Дженсен последовал за ней, струйка пота стекла по его спине, ладони вспотели. Они прошли вдоль залитого солнцем коридора, и Дженсен поймал себя на том, что пытается расслышать хоть один звук: дом Кэйт хранил молчание, самый тихий дом из всех, где ему довелось бывать, словно они здесь совершенно одни.

 

Кабинет Кэйт оказался большим и светлым, уставленный множеством цветов в горшках; на полках книги, статуэтки и прочие безделушки.

 

В отдалении, у окна расположился стол, перед ним - несколько удобных на вид кушеток и кресел.

 

\- Садись, куда хочешь, - рассеянно махнула рукой Кэйт и отставила чай на кофейный столик. Склонившись над письменным столом, она отключила телефон и компьютер. Дженсен выбрал кресло слева, сев спиной к книжным полкам: так он мог видеть дверь. Кресло оказалось столь же убаюкивающим на ощупь, как и на вид, и Дженсен быстро пересел на краешек, выпрямившись и уложив руки на подлокотники. Кэйт закончила возню с приборами на столе и устроилась на соседней кушетке, поближе к Дженсену. Даже не задумываясь, тот подхватил ее стакан чая и переставил к ней поближе, успев подложить под стакан салфетку.

 

\- Спасибо, Дженсен, - несмотря на сухость тона, улыбка Кэйт казалась искренней. – Но не стоило.

\- Простите, - это новое чувство – испытывать стыд за то, что считаешь своей обязанностью, хрупкий лед, и он не представлял, как идти дальше по этой скользкой поверхности.

\- Да нет, ничего, - Кэйт вздохнула и откинулась на диванные подушки. – Честно признаюсь, у меня никогда не было пациента-раба, Дженсен. По вполне очевидным причинам. Я до конца не представляю, что у нас получится. И **_получится ли_** вообще, - она склонила голову на бок, рассматривая его. – Большая часть моей работы основывается на доверии, и я подозреваю, ты мало знаком с этим понятием.

 

Дженсен нахмурился:

\- Жизнь раба основана на доверии, - интересно, это какой-то тест? И он получит наказание за неверный ответ? – Раб доверяет свою жизнь хозяину, и тот заботится о нем: кормит, одевает, любит его. Раб доверяет хозяину вести себя по жизни через все те… проблемы, которые он не замечает, он слеп и глуп для этого. Целостная картина мира слишком велика для раба, чтобы понять ее самостоятельно. Раб **_существует_** благодаря доверию.

\- Истинная правда, - кивнула ему Кэйт. – Но с другой стороны, если я попрошу тебя рассказать о Джеффе, о каком-то его поступке, что тебе не понравился…

\- Джефф всегда очень добр ко мне…

\- Допустим, - она слегка улыбнулась, - я сама владелец. Весь твой опыт учит тебя врать мне. Нести красивую вежливую чушь, что так нравится слышать хозяевам.

\- Я… - он не знал, как возразить, кроме как назвать ее лгуньей. А это просто недопустимо. Он нашелся: - Я просто хочу служить. И Джефф **_очень добр_** ко мне. Не каждому захочется иметь такого старого личного раба.

 

Еще один вздох, еле слышно:

\- Дженсен, задача психолога… Задача психолога - помочь обрести безопасное место. Которое отделено от остальной твоей жизни, и где ты можешь сказать все, что захочешь, без страха осуждения или наказания. Проблема вот в чем: как бы я не уверяла, что все сказанное тобой останется между нами, и это наш секрет, который я никому не открою, даже Джеффу… Я сомневаюсь, что ты поверишь мне.

\- Конечно, я поверю вам, - слова получились ясными и четкими, даже вырвавшись из пересохшего горла.

\- Да. Не сомневаюсь, поверишь, - Кэйт завозилась на кушетке, устраиваясь поудобнее, кладя одну руку на спинку диванчика, другую - расслабленно на подлокотник. Она кивнула ему и опять криво улыбнулась:

\- Ладно, давай, попробуем?

 

Дженсен склонил голову.

 

\- Вот как это происходит. Сеанс обычно длится сорок минут. В течение этого времени мы можем обсуждать любую тему, которую ты пожелаешь. Или вообще ничего не обсуждать. Все, что ты скажешь здесь, останется между нами. Это не достигнет ушей Джеффа, вообще ничьих. Здесь ты в безопасности…

 

 

***


	22. Chapter 22

 

**Глава 22**

 

\- Привет, Джефф, - Чад чистил лошадь у входа в конюшню. – Хочешь, чтобы я подседлал для тебя одну?

\- Ха-ха, не смешно. Джареда видел? – он сунул руки в карманы, держась на почтительном расстоянии от лошади. И ее зубов.

\- Ага, он там, со своей новой девчонкой, - Чад мотнул головой в темную глубь конюшни. – Ты же знаешь, что с ним творится, когда появляется молодняк.

\- Да уж, знаю, - Джефф нерешительно топтался у раскрытых ворот, достаточно долго, чтобы Чад прекратил расчесывать лошадиную гриву и посмотрел на него, хмуря брови. Порыв поговорить с Чадом о Джареде быстро угас: слишком это попахивало дешевой мыльной оперой. – Я так, ничего...

 

Конюшня – не то место, где Джефф проводил много времени. Он унаследовал конюшню от бабушки. Лошади были для нее всем (кто знал ее, не удивился бы). А Джефф был слишком сентиментален, чтобы избавиться от этого наследства, несмотря на то, что побаивался лошадей. Джаред – тот обожал их, как и знаменитая бабушка Морган.

 

Дверь одного стойла была раскрыта в проход. Джаред стоял там на коленях, обхватив рукой жеребенка, в другой руке он держал бутыль с молоком, и малыш жадно сосал свой завтрак. Мать стояла у стены, понурив голову, и даже Джефф мог заметить, как она похудела.

 

\- Ну, как они тут?

 

Лицо Джареда моментально засветилось от радости, едва он заметил Джеффа, и в этом был весь Джаред: он всегда счастлив при встрече с кем бы то ни было.

\- О, привет, Джефф, - он бросил взгляд на жеребенка и потом обратно на Джеффа, голос его смягчился. – Дела у них получше. На самом деле, хорошо. Кэйди лопает за троих, мамаша еще не чувствует себя на сто процентов, но держится поблизости.

 

Он прошелся пальцами по ребристому боку жеребенка, как Кейн – по струнам гитары.

 

\- Хорошо, - Джефф кивнул. На уме у него были совсем не лошади, но он был рад слышать приятные новости о семействе. – Просто замечательно.

\- Что там у тебя? – Джаред вопросительно склонил голову на бок, посматривая время от времени, как питомец поглощает завтрак.

\- Дело касается Дженсена.

 

Бутылка поползла из рук Джареда, и жеребенок обиженно пискнул.

\- В чем дело? Что-нибудь случилось?

\- Да, вроде того, - Джефф оперся о дверь стойла. – Ты ведь в курсе, каково жилось Дженсену, пока он не попал сюда?  

 

Джаред осел на пятки, заметно меняясь в лице:

\- Слушай, ты предупреждал, чтобы я не наседал на Дженсена и дал ему время освоиться здесь, но **_он_** …

\- Да, я все знаю, - Джефф покачал головой: по-другому сказать не получалось: - Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не спал с ним, Джей.

 

Джаред отобрал бутылку у жеребенка и встал, сунув пальцы в задние карманы джинсов.

\- То есть… ты приказываешь мне, как хозяин, или просишь меня, потому что сам положил глаз на Дженсена?

 

Во рту Джеффа пересохло. Он выловил упаковку конфет с ментолом из кармана и щелкнул крышкой, предлагая сначала Джареду.

\- Не то, и не другое. Все не так, как ты думаешь.

\- Хорошо, тогда почему? Что произошло? Что он тебе сказал? – Джаред отвел его руку с конфетами, и Джефф вытряхнул одну пастилку себе на ладонь, уделяя этому преувеличенно много времени. - Джефф?

\- Дженсен… - Джефф вздохнул, закидывая конфету в рот. – Дженсен переспал с тобой, потому что думал… Он решил, что таково **_мое_** желание.

\- Он сам тебе это сказал?

 

Джефф кивнул, не решаясь поднять взгляд и рассматривая свои ботинки, стукая носком по дощечке двери.

 

Джаред настолько забылся, что даже распрямил плечи, избавляясь от своей привычной сутулости.

\- Это правда?

\- Да...

\- Господи… - он запустил руки в волосы, отступая назад, ища себе опору. – Я замечал, что он не в себе, но чтобы настолько…

\- Да…

\- Но ты же сказал ему, что тебе не нужно…

\- Да…

\- Джефф, ты же меня знаешь, я не…

\- Да, знаю.

\- О, черт, - Джаред выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. – И что ты теперь будешь делать?

 

Джефф вяло царапал ногтем доску.

\- Не знаю. Сегодня отправил его к Кэйт. В зависимости от того, поможет это или нет… Я не знаю. Слышал, Дилан организовал какую-то службу в сети… Помощь рабам. Могу позвонить ему и узнать, есть ли у него что-нибудь по этой проблеме.

 

Джаред кивнул. Он крепко обхватил себя руками. Тихо и растерянно он произнес:

\- Джефф, но я же не знал…

\- Я понимаю, старик, - и он верил ему. Джаред заводится с пол-оборота и такой же дружелюбный, как и две его дворняги, но он бы скорее дал руку на отсечение, чем обидел Дженсена, да и вообще любого, кого считал своим другом.

 

\- Просто… Если бы он **_хоть что-то_** сказал…

\- Поверь мне, все утро я желал то же самое.

\- Да, но ведь это не ты его **_трахнул_**! – с горечью произнес Джаред, успев, однако, укрыть одеялом жеребенка и почесать ему за ухом. Он вышел из стойла, и Джефф отошел в сторону, пропуская его. Он не был уверен, уместно ли сейчас хлопнуть парня по плечу.

\- Джаред, - он почесал в затылке, – это прозвучит ужасно, но, скорее всего, секс с тобой - не самое худшее, что случалось в жизни Дженсена. Сомневаюсь, что это нанесло ему смертельную рану.

 

Джаред невесело усмехнулся:

\- Ты прав. Речь обо мне.

\- Я совсем не это хотел сказать…

\- Нет, все правильно, - он мотнул головой и сделал короткий круг в проходе конюшни. – Я просто… Вы всегда предупреждали меня: **_Ты слишком часто думаешь нижним мозгом_**. Я решил, что он не против. И ему со мной хорошо. Я просто хотел стать ему другом.  

\- Кто тебе сказал, что все потеряно? Не уверен, что Дженсен поставил на тебе крест, тем более сомневаюсь, что он затаил злобу, потому что ты… мы неправильно его поняли, - слова сорвались с его губ резче, чем он планировал, и Джефф вздохнул, ощутив каждый прожитый год из своих сорока двух. – Просто… Мы все должны быть с Дженсеном более осторожны. Нет, конечно, не нянчиться с ним. Просто… вести себя осмотрительнее.

 

Джаред ковырял носком туфли грязь.

\- Да. Понял. **_Твою мать_**! – он неожиданно развернулся и с грохотом вмазал ладонью по двери стойла. Лошади вдоль всей конюшни, заржали, взбрыкивая, колотя в двери копытами. – Простите, - немедленно извинился он, перед лошадьми и Джеффом одновременно. – Простите, ребята, - теперь уже точно он обращался к лошадям. – Я просто… Черт, старик. Черт…

\- Джей. Джаред, - спокойный и ровный голос Джеффа привлек внимание парня помимо его желания. – Здесь нет твоей вины, ясно? Это **_моя_** вина, следовало думать, какого черта я делаю. Не казни себя за мои просчеты.

 

Джаред развел руками:

\- Да, хорошо, но…

\- Никаких **_но_** , - Джефф махнул рукой **_к черту все_** и схватил его за широкое плечо, крепко пожимая. – Это моя вина. Моя глупость. И Дженсену все еще нужен друг, старик.

\- Господи, да как он будет смотреть на меня после всего этого? – Джаред опять провел рукой по волосам. – Я чувствую себя такой скотиной.

 

Джефф растянул губы в улыбке, казалось, что лицо превратилось в застывшую маску.

\- Я здесь хозяин, и мне решать, так что я приказываю: считать скотиной меня. А у тебя - никаких шансов. Дженсену просто нужно время, упорная работа психолога. И политика **_руки прочь_** , пока до него не дойдет, что ему позволено говорить **_нет_**.

\- Да… Меня сводит с ума, что он не может этого сделать. И что на его месте мог оказаться я, если бы моя жизнь пошла по-другому.

\- Но, слава Богу, обошлось, и не думаю, что нам следует сейчас обсуждать гипотетические проблемы, - в кармане Джеффа резко и неприятно запищало. Он нащупал там КПК, настроенный Дженсеном, и достал его. На экране высветилось напоминание: ланч с Кейном, и приложенные документы в аттаче. В верхней части экрана двигалась фигурка, и Джефф понял, что это изображение с видеокамер наблюдения. Кейн как раз выбирался из своего пикапа перед главным входом.

\- Ух-ты, не знал, что ты умеешь обращаться с этой штукой, - Джаред заглянул на экран, беззастенчиво изучая его содержимое.

 

Джефф моргал несколько секунд, потом сообразил нажать кнопку режима ожидания.

\- Ага, я тоже. Ладно, я должен идти, - он помедлил, снова кладя руку на плечо Джареда. – Ты в порядке?

 

Тот небрежно повел плечами, но Джефф знал наверняка, что это притворство.

\- Да, все клево. Подумаешь, ничего особенного, переживу. Просто должен стать ему другом. До меня дошло, не волнуйся.

\- Спасибо, - невесело усмехнулся Джефф.

 

 

***

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

**Глава 23**

 

\- Расскажи мне о своих хозяевах.

 

Дженсен сделал паузу, надеясь, что не слишком ее затянул, чтобы заметила Кэйт. И почему им вечно хочется знать о прежних хозяевах? Ведь никому и никогда от этого не становилось легче. Но они продолжают спрашивать.

 

\- Что бы вы хотели знать?

 

Она сказала, что Дженсен может говорить, о чем угодно, но он абсолютно не представлял, что это означает. Он старался поддержать приятную светскую беседу – погода, новые направления в женской моде, выражал комплименты Кэйт за ее художественный вкус. Но, похоже, это лишь забавляло ее, и явно не приносило ей желаемого удовлетворения.

 

\- Ты не должен рассказывать мне ничего личного, Дженсен, - она подперла щеку и внимательно посмотрела на него. – Просто хочу знать, кто были твои владельцы, и когда.

 

Дженсену подумалось, что все это Кэйт могла бы и сама выяснить: история его продаж выложена в сеть на сайте департамента экономики. Ей стоило только попросить копию у Джеффа. Но здесь не время и не место рассуждать, и не важно, насколько абсурдно звучала ее просьба.

 

\- Первым был Лорд Круз, - признался он, заранее напрягаясь. Всем хочется знать о Лорде Крузе, человеке-легенде. У Дженсена никогда не получалось говорить о нем **_как положено:_** людям не терпится выведать слухи, пикантные подробности, но им неинтересно знать, как Лорд Круз любил своих рабов и заботился о них.

 

\- Ты родился в его поместье?

 

Дженсен хлопнул ресницами, не ожидая такого вопроса.

\- Нет, он купил меня на открытых торгах.

\- Сколько тебе было?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Семь. Меня продали за долги.

 

Эти слова мало что значили для него, просто констатация факта. Какая-то нелегальная ферма по разведению детей, большинство рабочей силы в стране состоит из таких, как он.

 

Кэйт села поудобнее, ее глаза уставились на него с почти жадным интересом. Не то, чтобы с жадным… как будто она вслушивалась в его слова, и ей на самом деле хотелось знать, что он расскажет. Это было странно и сбивало с толку.

 

\- Ты совсем не помнишь своих родителей?

 

Ха, да он и забыл, когда его последний раз о них спрашивали. Наверное, еще в детстве. Их не стало, и эта деталь перестала его волновать.

 

\- В моих документах говорится, что меня продали, чтобы покрыть долги по медицинским счетам. Долги моей ма… моей матери, - он слегка нахмурился: с его губ чуть не сорвалось слово **_мама_** , хотя он практически забыл о людях, давших ему жизнь. – Но я не знаю точно, какого рода были медицинские проблемы.

\- М-мм, но у тебя остались хоть какие-нибудь воспоминания о твоих родителях? Что-нибудь личное, не то, что тебе рассказали, или ты прочел в своих бумагах.

\- Я не знаю, - медленно проговорил Дженсен, пытаясь выяснить, что кроется за этим вопросом. – В основном, я думаю о своей работе.

\- Значит, ты о них не вспоминаешь?

\- Нет, не особенно, - прозвучало не очень убедительно. Он не хотел, чтобы у Кэйт сложилось о нем мнение как об упрямце и непокорном. – Нет. Я просто хочу служить. Не предаюсь… бесполезным мечтам о людях, которые теперь даже не часть моей жизни, - он нервно сжал подлокотники.

 

Губы Кэйт собрались в тонкую линию, глаза сверкнули, но Дженсен не знал, как это истолковать, как предугадать правильный ответ.

 

\- А что насчет Лорда Круза?

 

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, испытывая одновременно благословение и боль, так было всегда, когда он думал о Лорде Крузе.

\- Он… обучил меня всему. Вышколил… - **_он любил меня_**. – Я обязан ему всем.

\- Ты занимался с ним сексом?

 

О, вот куда она клонит. И Кэйт **_туда же_**.

\- Да, конечно. Я ведь был его личным рабом.

 

Даже теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, сменив множество хозяев, Дженсен ощущал приступ неуместной гордости: не каждого отбирали в личные рабы в столь раннем возрасте. Это явилось знаком большого доверия и расположения Лорда Круза.

 

\- И сколько лет тебе было?

 

Еще одна маленькая расчетливая пауза: Дженсен пытался проследить неясное направление, которое принимал разговор. Он ожидал, что Кэйт заинтересуется грязными подробностями: что Лорд Круз делал с ним и его предпочтения, в чем Дженсен был особенно хорош.

 

\- Мне было десять.

\- Десять, - это не прозвучало как вопрос, Дженсен вообще не понял, что это было; Кэйт произнесла слово нейтральным тоном, и он не знал, как отреагировать.

\- Я был бы рад приступить к обязанностям раньше, - поспешил он добавить. Дженсен понимал, это выглядело глупо: Лорд Круз ждал целых три года, прежде чем предъявил на него права, прикоснулся к нему. – Но Лорд Круз… Он очень требователен к исполнению правил и законов в своей семье. И он должен был сначала убедиться, что я готов выполнять столь престижную роль.

\- Кажется, мне нужно еще чаю, - внезапно оборвала его Кэйт, вскакивая с кушетки и хватая стакан прежде, чем Дженсен успел ей подать. – Какой-то он кислый. Уверен, что тебе не хочется чая?

 

Дженсен поднялся, не привыкнув сидеть в присутствии высших по положению. Стоять на коленях – пожалуйста, но только не сидеть. Второй раз она предложила ему чай. Дженсен все еще не собрал достаточно информации, чтобы решить, намек это или ловушка. Но, зная друзей Джеффа, он придерживался мнения, что это намек.

 

\- Если позволите, я сам принесу вам чай.

\- Вздор. Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться. А ты садись. Я сейчас вернусь.

 

С неохотой (стараясь этого не показывать) Дженсен уселся на приторно-мягкое кресло, зажав руки между коленями. В большинстве домов стоило лишь позвонить, и появился бы слуга со свежим чаем, ну или послали бы за чаем личного раба. Но, как и все у Джеффа, дом его подруги не относился к **_большинству домов_**.

 

 ** _Помоги мне, Боже, я попал к хиппи или к аболиционистам_**. Наверное, это должно было когда-то случиться. Он прожил в Калифорнии большую часть своей жизни, и Лорд Круз постоянно сетовал, произнося долгие страстные речи о том, как нестрого содержат рабов в других местах, например, на Восточном побережье. Дженсен старался изо всех сил стать лучшим рабом и не был уверен, хочется ли ему выглядеть, как те холеные и наглые рабы, которых он встречал в Нью-Йорке.

 

\- Вот.

 

Он поднялся опять, когда Кэйт показалась в комнате. Она поставила стакан на кофейный столик для него (он подложил под него салфетку) и для себя - на столик у подлокотника кушетки, потом села, пряча под себя голые пятки.

\- Вот так гораздо лучше, - она машинально вертела на пальце резинку для волос. – На чем мы остановились?

\- Вы расспрашивали меня о сексе с Лордом Крузом, - подсказал Дженсен, подбирая свой стакан с чаем и отпивая аккуратный глоток. Очень много мяты, но в то же время пряный привкус, и он не мог определить специи. Зато совсем не сладкий, за что он был очень благодарен.

\- Да, спрашивала, - Кэйт кивнула, ее рот скривился. – И каково это было?

 

Дженсен повернул запотевший стакан в ладонях.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

 

Кэйт туго намотала резинку на палец и пояснила:

\- Я хотела сказать… каково это было, исполнять обязанности в столь юном возрасте.

 

Дженсен до сих пор не понял, куда она клонит, и нахмурился.

\- Это большая честь. Он был моим хозяином, он предпочел меня. Лорд Круз никогда не выбирал столь молодого личного раба, как я, - непрошенная гордость заставила его прикусить язык, опять он не смог удержаться.

 

\- Значит, тебя специально отобрали?

 

Сердце Дженсена застучало быстрее. Его взгляд упал на стакан с чаем, который он зажал в руках. Стаканы Кэйт были старые, ухоженные, без единой щербинки и царапины, которые получили бы в посудомойке. У Джеффа нет такой приятной на ощупь посуды.

\- Лорд Круз – очень важная персона, - сухо ответил он. – Его личные рабы – предмет пристального внимания на публике.

 

Так и было, он не преувеличивал.

 

\- О, не сомневаюсь, - в тоне Кэйт мелькнуло тепло и понимание, она пересела на кушетке, закинув ногу за ногу и положив ладонь на колено. – Ты осознавал, что от тебя требуется в роли личного раба?

\- Конечно, - Дженсен отпил еще один глоток и отставил стакан на салфетку. – Лорд Круз лично составлял программу моего обучения. Моим образованием занимались гувернеры и учителя, - Дженсену казалось, мало кто понимал Лорда Круза, о чем он и предупреждал Дженсена, пока владел им. Поэтому он давно смирился с этим. – Я был его личным рабом. Необходимо было стать лучшим.

\- Необходимо кому?

\- Мне, - Дженсен подбирал верный ответ. – Ему. Нам обоим, - он посмотрел на Кэйт, стараясь не хмуриться. – Разве должно быть иначе?

\- И не говори.

\- Лорд Круз… он заботился обо мне. Он купил меня, ввел в семью, обучил меня всему… Он вообще не обязан был этого делать. Он сам выбрал меня. Я был рад исполнить для него все, что бы он ни пожелал. Я был счастлив служить всем моим хозяевам, - ногтями он впился в бедра. – Я… я не знаю, что вы хотите от меня услышать.

 

Кэйт бросила взгляд на настенные часы.

\- Ничего страшного. Мы все равно должны закругляться, - она опять опустила на него взгляд: ясный прозрачный голубой лед, только намного теплее. – Для первого сеанса ты держался отлично.

 

Дженсен склонил голову, облегченно расслабившись. Ему и правда было хорошо, привычная краска залила его лицо, медленно проходясь сквозь него теплом, как глоток виски.

\- Спасибо, - и потом он опять поднял на нее взгляд: - Для первого сеанса?

 

Кэйт улыбнулась.

\- Да, я подумала, может, мы сможем беседовать, скажем… раз в неделю? Тебе это удобно?

 

Дженсен понятия не имел, что она вынесла для себя из этого странного, вялого диалога, и что могло ее так заинтересовать, раз ей захотелось повторить встречу, но он давно оставил попытки вникать в мотивации владельцев глубже, чем того требовало их удовлетворение. Он опять склонил голову:

\- Если позволят мои обязанности.

\- О, они позволят, - уверенно пообещала Кэйт. Она приподнялась с кушетки, касаясь руки Дженсена. Ее ладонь была холодной, крупнее, чем он ожидал. – Мне нужно получить твое разрешение на разговор о тебе с Джеффом. Никаких деталей, ничего, о чем ты мне рассказал. Я хочу посоветовать ему, как сделать так, чтобы ваши отношения стали чуточку лучше. Ты согласен?

\- Э-э… Да, само собой, - и потом добавил более уверенно. – Согласен.

\- Нет, - Кэйт потрясла головой. – Не **_само собой_** , Дженсен. Это - твой выбор. Всегда только твой выбор.

 

Дженсен опять вспомнил о концерте. О пальцах Джеффа, подрагивающих вокруг его запястья, об ошейнике, демонстрирующем, что им владеют, предъявляют на него права перед всем миром. Пусть каждый, кто посмотрит на него, знает: он принадлежит Джеффу.

 

Джефф хочет его. Дженсен знает наверняка. И если Кэйт желает помочь ему привлечь Джеффа…

 

\- Я согласен, - сказал он твердо.

 

 

***

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

**Глава 24**

  
  
\- О, слава Богу! – Джефф налетел на него, как только Дженсен вошел в дом через гаражную дверь, и ему нелегко было сдержаться и не отпрянуть в сторону. В поднятой руке Джефф держал исступленно верещащий КПК. – Сделай что-нибудь, пусть он заткнется.  
  
Дженсен смущенно принял устройство из его рук и посмотрел на экран.   
\- Он просто пытается провести запланированную синхронизацию, - Дженсен задал команду, и писк прекратился. Он поднял глаза на Джеффа, который положил обе ладони ему на плечи.   
\- Я тебя сейчас просто расцелую, - сказал Джефф с огромным облегчением, и Дженсен чуть приподнял голову, ожидая обещанный поцелуй, но тот лишь развернул его от себя и подтолкнул в спину: - Иди наверх, оденься потеплее, сегодня устраиваем пикник.   
  
Дженсен вспомнил, что видел в ворохе бумаг в кабинете Джеффа разрешение от департамента экологии на проведение пикника. Это объясняло, почему кухня опустела, как и весь дом. Привыкнув повиноваться, он сделал пару шагов по направлению к лестнице, затем вспомнил, что все еще держит в руке КПК. Он повернулся и протянул его Джеффу.   
  
\- Не-а, - тот отступил назад, поднимая руки. – Эта штука от дьявола, забирай себе.  
  
Дженсен понятия не имел, что ему делать с КПК Джеффа, учитывая, как мало дел ему здесь поручали, но он опустил устройство в карман. Ладно, он выяснит позже. Может, Джефф усядется с ним и попросит показать, как пользоваться КПК?   
  
\- Ну, и… как все прошло у Кэйт?  
  
Получив распоряжение, Дженсен не ожидал, что Джефф последует за ним. Он немедленно приноровил свой шаг к шагам хозяина.  
\- Я ответил на ее вопросы. Она хочет, чтобы я снова приехал. Она не звонила?  
  
Джефф почесал нос.  
\- Звонила. Но я хотел услышать обо всем от тебя.   
  
Дженсен мысленно вернулся к разговору с Кэйт, раздумывая, как бы все это подать Джеффу.  
\- Она задавала мне вопросы о моих прежних хозяевах, - он сомневался, стоит ли  уверять Джеффа в том, что они не говорили о нем, и даже если бы и заговорили, он не открыл бы никаких интимных сведений о хозяине. С другой стороны, открывать было нечего. – Не знаю, угодил ли я ей своими ответами… Я старался.   
\- Дженсен, - Джефф резко притормозил и потянул его за рукав, побуждая остановиться. – Я не хотел… Мне не нужны горячие подробности. Пусть все останется между тобой и Кэйт. Я просто хотел… - Джефф развел руки в стороны и  оживился. – Как проходила беседа? Тебе понравилось? Все ли устраивает?   
\- Все прекрасно, - Дженсен не позволил сомнениям проникнуть в свой голос, но он действительно не имел понятия, что ожидал услышать Джефф. Он отправился туда, как ему велели. Выяснил, что Джефф не собирался предлагать его кому-то еще (хотя он и тогда не возразил бы ни слова), и никто не причинил ему боль. Это подходит под определение понравилось? Трудно сказать. – Она угостила меня чаем, - нашелся он наконец. – Из собственных рук. И он был, правда, вкусный. Никогда такой не пробовал.   
  
Джефф посмотрел на него, и Дженсен понял, что сболтнул лишнее и чем-то расстроил хозяина. Он увидел это в его глазах. Но уголок рта Джеффа изогнулся в легкой улыбке, и он лишь мягко сказал:  
\- Это же хорошо, Дженсен. Это на самом деле хорошо.  
  
Он уставился в пол, не зная, как расценить реакцию Джеффа. Тот вздохнул почти неслышно, если бы не полная тишина в доме, потом взял Дженсена за запястье, увлекая за собой:   
\- Пошли. Еда уже, наверное, готова. У тебя ведь… есть теплые вещи? – спросил он обеспокоенно.   
\- Да. Сумма, которую вы выделили мне, очень щедрая, - безумная – вот верное определение, но Дженсен, конечно, не позволил бы себе сказать такое. Более половины средств так и осталось на его счету, несмотря на все усилия вернуть деньги в бюджет Джеффа. Поначалу Дженсен решил, что Джефф не собирается беречь его гардероб, как, например, Мастер Кроу, который любил срывать с него одежду, когда заблагорассудится. Потом Дженсен решил, что образ жизни Джеффа требует большого количества одежды и ухода за ней. Но те места, которые посещал с ним хозяин, не требовали особой роскоши. Так что деньги бестолку пылились на счету.   
  
Позже Дженсен пришел к выводу, что Джефф просто неразумен в расходах, особенно после того, как обнаружил среди неразберихи документов Джеффа счет, и понял, как много за него заплатили. Дженсен едва ли стоил бы так дорого, будь он молодым  девственником. А тем более в тридцать и не первой свежести.   
  
С непонятной Дженсену застенчивостью (еще одна абсурдная хозяйская прихоть), Джефф настоял на том, что будет ждать в холле, пока он переоденется.   
  
\- Просто выбери то, что тебе не жалко испачкать, - сказал он, и Дженсен остановился на полпути к корзине с грязным бельем, куда собирался положить джинсы, что надевал на концерт. – Знаешь, Кэйт посоветовала больше загружать тебя поручениями, - добавил он, пока Дженсен осматривал джинсы по второму разу.  
\- Буду рад любому вашему приказанию, - Дженсен снял рубашку через голову и потянулся за футболкой. Он купил их совсем немного, не подозревая, сколько потребуется в хозяйстве. Придется все же разблокировать счет. Нет смысла добавлять работы обслуге, тем более ему не хотелось вгонять в краску Джеффа.  
\- Да, но… Кэйт не рада, и она права. Нет причин, почему бы не предоставить тебе  больше полномочий. Понимаешь, я просто хотел дать тебе время прийти в себя и устроиться здесь, - Джефф смолк, и Дженсен слышал, как его каблуки беспокойно постукивают по плинтусу. – Она также считает, что вам следует видеться больше чем раз в неделю.  
  
Дженсен остановился, наполовину надев свитер, тяжелый хлопок свернулся на его бицепсах. Он так и знал, что неправильно отвечал на вопросы.   
\- Я буду посещать Кэйт так часто, как вы пожелаете, - отозвался он, натягивая свитер до конца, потом сел на край кровати, надевая носки и сникерсы. – Я готов.   
\- Да, знаю, Дженсен. Просто… Что ты думаешь об этой идее? – Джефф повернулся  вокруг дверного косяка, не отрывая плеча, и склонил голову. – Это будет ужасно, если ты туда больше не вернешься? Или, наоборот, хорошо? Мне нужно знать, что ты думаешь.   
  
Дженсен закончил завязывать шнурки, потом сел и выпрямился, сложив руки на коленях.   
\- Думаю, я просто хочу сделать вас счастливым, - ответил он, надеясь, что Джефф поймет. – Думаю, Леди Бланшет – Кэйт – была очень добра со мной, хотя я и не предоставил ей те ответы на вопросы, которые она надеялась получить. Но, как и вы, она была добра и терпелива. Думаю, я сделаю это, если вы желаете, хотя я и не понимаю, зачем, - его ладони вспотели. Он отер их о джинсы, надеясь, что Джефф не заметит этот жест. – Я не знаю, что мне еще сказать.   
  
Джефф покачал головой и выпрямился, поводя плечом с видом пошли.   
\- Ты не должен ничего говорить, Дженсен. Пойдем, я такой голодный. А ты?  
  
К своему удивлению, он тоже ощутил голод. Он позавтракал с Джеффом, как обычно, но, не зная заранее, что с ним собирается делать Кэйт, ланч решил пропустить. Дженсен машинально погладил живот, проверяя, не начал ли он толстеть и обзаводиться жирком. Он запустил тренировки, нужно быть более добросовестным.  
  
\- Я тут подумал, - сказал Джефф, когда они спустились по лестнице и вышли из дому, - может, попробуем три раза в неделю и посмотрим, как пойдет?  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен надеялся, что Джефф опять возьмет его за руку, он даже самонадеянно держал ее наготове, но Джефф не сделал попытки.   
\- Пробки на дорогах были?   
\- Нет, с движением проблем не возникло, - дом и веранда сверкали огнями, но далее сад быстро погружался во тьму. Возможно, темнота придала Дженсену смелости, и он позвал: - Джефф…   
\- Да?  
  
В отсутствии яркого освещения Дженсен мог уже различить неясное свечение костров, хотя пляж и был далеко внизу. Джефф казался лишь черным силуэтом, но и этого Дженсену было достаточно, чтобы не налететь на него, когда тот резко остановился.   
  
\- Все дело… в Кейне? Вы хотите, чтобы я стал похожим на него? – Дженсен не представлял, что сможет вести себя с Джеффом, как Кейн: небрежно и неуважительно, фамильярно, но он готов быть кем угодно, если того желает хозяин. Что ж, если он действительно этого хочет…  
  
Джефф издал приглушенный всхлип, который перешел в кашель, затем в нечто вроде смеха. Он согнулся пополам, упираясь руками в колени.   
\- О, Боже, Дженсен, нет, - Джефф выпрямился, его тяжелые ладони легли Дженсену на плечи, не ради наказания, он лишь поглаживал его как кота. -  Не уверен, что вынесу двоих Кейнов, одного вполне достаточно.   
  
Дженсен подумал, что, быть может, Джефф тоже чувствует себя по-другому в непроглядной тьме, немного смелее, потому что одной рукой тот осторожно коснулся  его лица, с нежностью провел по щеке, по его волосам, и Дженсен слегка качнулся ему навстречу, с желанием, растерянный.  
  
\- Нет, Дженсен, - хрипло пробормотал Джефф. - Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался самим собой.  
  
  
***  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

 

**Глава 25**

 

\- Эй, Дженсен, можно тебя на минутку?

 

Джаред плюхнулся рядом с Дженсеном на песок, и тот очнулся от полудремы. Он и не заметил, как стал проваливаться в сон, убаюканный теплом костра, приятной тяжестью в желудке от великолепной стряпни Сэм.

 

Дженсен поморгал несколько секунд, возвращаясь в реальность, и пробормотал:       

\- Конечно…

 

Не то чтобы они с Джаредом остались с глазу на глаз, но никто не обращал на них внимания. Шумная компания, к которой присоединились Джефф, Кейн, Зак и Сэм, играла в тачбол, их полутемные силуэты маячили в отдалении. Адриэнна свернулась калачиком у костра, уснув на куртке, которую Дженсен последний раз видел на Сэнди. Та хихикала с Чадом, время от времени прикуривая от его косячка.

 

\- А в чем дело? - спросил он, все еще пытаясь включиться в происходящее, стряхивая сон. И тут же догадался: скорее всего, Джаред хочет секса. Ну, конечно же. Ночь - время подходящее, и многие рабы уже потянулись в дом или затерялись в темноте. Хотя по языку тела Джареда о его желании можно было догадаться с трудом – ссутуленные плечи, опущенная голова, но Дженсен и не ждал от него обходительности: он всегда был готов к выполнению обязанностей.

 

С другой стороны, Джефф ясно дал понять, что ему не нужно спать с Джаредом. Вернее сказать, он был даже **_огорчен_** , что Дженсен поступил так прежде. Это и определило его кристально ясный выбор.

\- Я не собираюсь с тобой трахаться.

 

Не было смысла ходить вокруг да около: Дженсен и в прошлом вызывал неприязнь своих коллег. Как правило, личных рабов никто не любит. По крайней мере, после сегодняшнего разговора их с Джаредом отношения прекратятся, и это к лучшему.

 

Джаред блеснул на него взглядом сквозь свесившиеся на лоб пряди.

\- Да, я знаю, - он потянул за торчащую на краю штанины бахрому, отрывая. – Об этом я и хочу с тобой поговорить...

\- Поговорить о том, что не будешь меня трахать? – переспросил Дженсен. Отчасти его даже забавлял диалог.

\- Нет. Просто… Я хотел извиниться.

\- Извиниться? – Дженсен не собирался повторять за Джаредом, как попугай, но чего он не ожидал, так это извинений. Он даже не знал, за что тот просит прощения. – Секс был отличным, Джаред. И тебе нечего стыдиться.

\- Согласен, но ведь это не вся правда, так? – он встретился взглядом с Дженсеном, мышцы на его подбородке напряженно окаменели. – На самом деле ты не желал со мной трахаться.

 

Песчинка попала Дженсену в глаз, он убрал ее пальцем и сморгнул. Он наблюдал, как Зак и Кейн вдвоем навалились на Джеффа, словно два волка на оленя, сбивая его с ног. Интересно, согласится ли Джефф на массаж перед тем, как ляжет спать?

 

Повернувшись к Джареду, он спросил:

\- А разве это имеет значение? Секс был плох? Тебе не понравилось?

\- Я… - Джаред убрал волосы со лба. – Конечно, мне понравилось, Дженсен, не в этом дело. Речь о другом… я думал, мы - друзья. Если ты не хотел со мной спать, надо было меня предупредить. Сказать **_хоть что-нибудь_**.

\- Джаред… - он никогда не объяснялся ни перед кем, кроме хозяев. Это странное и тревожное чувство, и он совершенно не понимал, отчего Джаред расстроен случившимся. Он решил действовать испытанным методом: - Я не знаю, чего ты от меня ожидаешь, здесь не о чем говорить.

\- Просто… я чувствую себя каким-то насильником, Дженсен. Одним из тех, кто насиловал тебя, лишь потому, что имел право. Ты был такой красивый, и я…

\- Меня **_никогда_** не насиловали! – несмотря на тепло потрескивающего перед ним пламени, Дженсена вдруг окатил леденящий холод, он приподнялся и сел на песке. – Никогда! Все сексуальные услуги, что я когда-либо оказывал, совершались по приказанию хозяина…

\- Погоди, - Джаред поднял руку, свесив голову еще ниже. – Остановись, пожалуйста. Я… совсем не это хотел сказать. Давай начнем сначала?

\- Какой смысл? – Дженсен набрал пригоршню песку и бесцельно швырнул его в огонь. – У нас случился секс. На самом деле все было не так, как мы оба предполагали, но что сделано, то сделано, и конец истории. До меня дошло, что ты ужасно себя чувствуешь по этому поводу. Правда, не дошло - **_почему_** , но я понимаю, что ты испытываешь. Все в норме, ты меня не изнасиловал, и я принимаю твои чертовы извинения. Такой расклад тебя устроит? А теперь давай оставим эту тему.

\- Ну… да, - Джаред беспомощно развел руками. – Хорошо, если ты сам этого хочешь.

\- Я сам этого хочу, - подтвердил Дженсен. – И для меня это не столь важно.

 

Ему показалось, Джаред пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: **_Это важно для меня_** , но Дженсен не был уверен, потому что в этот момент Джефф выбрался из-под навалившихся на него тел и растянулся на песке, потирая то самое колено, которое рассекал тонкий шрам.

 

\- Слабак! – прокричал ему вслед Кейн, потом развернулся и набросился на Зака.

 

Дженсен поднялся, чтобы уйти, но задержался на мгновение, сам не зная, почему.

\- Джаред… - он умолк, не находя слов, потом торопливо продолжил: - Джаред, ты неплохой парень. И с тобой было хорошо, мне понравилось. Но я на самом деле не понимаю, что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать. Просто ты должен понять: я здесь ради Джеффа, все, что я делаю – только ради него. Он мой хозяин, да и твой, кстати, тоже. У рабов нет времени на дружбу.

 

Он не посмотрел на Джареда, когда, миновав его, пошел навстречу Джеффу, проваливаясь по щиколотку в песке.

 

\- Привет, - Джефф выглядел уставшим и не возразил ни слова, когда Дженсен подставил ему плечо, поддерживая.

\- Привет, - он приноровил свои шаги к шагам Джеффа, радуясь про себя, что у них небольшая разница в росте. Выдавать такую фамильярность язык не поворачивался, но если Джефф не собирается продавать его ( ** _пока_** ), ему следует хорошенько вжиться в роль и понять, чего хочет от него хозяин.

 

Но не забывать, что это всего лишь… вживание в роль.

 

\- Вернемся к костру или подниметесь в дом? – поинтересовался он. – Я тут подумал, может… массаж?

 

Джефф застонал в блаженстве:

\- Боже, было бы здорово. Хотя, честно сказать, не уверен, долго ли я протяну после массажа. Засну и вряд ли успею насладиться, я на пределе.

\- Как пожелаете.

\- Я… А, ладно. Ох уж эти твои волшебные ручки, - беззлобно проворчал Джефф, доверчиво прижимаясь к нему. Они остановились у подножия лестницы, ведущей в сад, Джефф взялся за перила и произнес как бы невзначай: - Видел, что вы болтали с Джаредом…

 

Дженсен перетасовал слова как карты, решая, с какими бы лучше сыграть, и остановился на простом выборе:

\- Да.

 

Джефф, как и большинство людей, любит поговорить. Нужно дать возможность высказаться, и тогда получишь лучшее представление, что же хочет услышать хозяин.

 

\- Значит, парни, вы поладили? – под видом праздного любопытства в тоне Джеффа мелькнула вопросительная нотка.

 

Дженсена это не удивило: он давно понял, что одна из идей Джеффа – мир и согласие между домочадцами.

 

\- Да, у нас все в порядке.

 

Тьма окутала их снова, и Дженсен оглянулся на Джареда. Чад оставил Сэнди и подсел к другу, устроившись на полене. Тот все еще сидел на песке, свесив плечи. Чад приобнял его, склонив к нему голову. Расстояние было слишком велико, чтобы разглядеть более четко, что там происходило, но Дженсену и не хотелось. У Джареда есть друзья. А у него есть Джефф.

 

Все так, как и должно быть.

 

 

 

 

 

***


	26. Chapter 26

 

**Глава 26**

Бизу повалила Джеффа на землю, облизывая ему лицо и с восторгом выражая свою слюнявую любовь.

 

\- Привет, Джефф… - Джаред вежливо кашлянул, нависнув тенью над Джеффом.

 

Тот хорошенько потрепал любимице загривок, потом отпихнул ее от себя и сел. Бизу не отставала, скакала вокруг, пока Джефф не подобрал кусок засаленной веревки и не швырнул подальше на газон. Бизу тявкнула и рванула за добычей с щенячьей радостью.

 

\- И тебе привет, - Джефф принял протянутую Джаредом руку, и тот потянул на себя, поднимая хозяина. – У тебя ко мне дело?

 

Джаред уперся взглядом в землю и сунул руки в карманы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Это насчет Дженсена.

 

Бизу галопом прискакала обратно, волоча по земле обрывок веревки. Джефф потянулся, чтобы забрать ее у собаки, и та заплясала на месте, рыча и не собираясь сдаваться без боя.

 

\- Дженсен уверил меня, что между вами все отлично, - осторожно начал Джефф, продолжая бороться с псиной. Он тянул за свисающий из пасти конец веревки, а Бизу, зарывшись когтями в землю и довольно урча, тянула в обратном направлении. – Что, не наш случай?

 

Джаред невесело усмехнулся.

\- Смотря что ты понимаешь под словом **_отлично_** , - он наподдал ногой камешек, и тот отлетел далеко в сторону. Бизу тут же забросила веревку и умчалась вдогонку за камнем. Джаред продолжил, расправляя плечи. – Я сейчас не о наших с Дженсеном отношениях, просто… - лицо его исказило неясное выражение, он старательно подбирал слова. – Я переживаю за него, понимаешь? Он в ужасном состоянии.

 

Пришла очередь усмехнуться Джеффу.

\- Да ладно тебе, Джаред, не преувеличивай.

 

Тот покачал головой.

\- Нет, я не… то есть, да, и ты сам прекрасно об этом знаешь. Но мне кажется, все намного хуже, чем мы думаем.  

 

Бизу с гордым видом притрусила обратно. Камень она не нашла, вместо этого она приволокла палку, которую смело можно было назвать веткой, а то и молодым деревцем. Когда никто не заинтересовался ее находкой, она опустила палку на землю точно между Джаредом и Джеффом, высунув язык и тяжело дыша.

 

\- С чего ты взял? – Джефф и думать забыл про собаку.

 

Джаред снова состроил ту же гримасу и вздохнул, опустив плечи.

\- Когда мы были в Техасе, то нарвались в гостинице на одну компанию. Они… схватили Дженсена, говорили ему всякое…

 

Кровь вдруг зашумела в ушах Джеффа, как ветер по песку.

\- В каком смысле **_схватили Дженсена_**?

 

Бизу заскулила, нетерпеливо роя лапой землю.

 

Джаред посмотрел на него циничным взглядом, которого Джефф совсем не ожидал от парня его лет.

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Дело не в этом…

\- Как раз в этом! Почему ты до сих пор ничего не рассказал? – не в силах контролировать гнев, он схватил палку Бизу и с яростью зашвырнул на газон. Он не понимал, что разозлило его сильнее: то, что чужие руки прикасались к Дженсену, или то, что от него скрыли сей факт.

\- Я не знаю! – Джаред прочесал волосы. – Дженсен был в трансе после случившегося, я – тоже. Понимаешь… я не хотел устраивать шум из этого инцидента. Если Дженсен решил не рассказывать, я не собирался бежать к тебе и наушничать, как здоровенная тупая деревенщина.

 

Джефф вздохнул. Злиться на Джареда - это все равно, что ударить собаку: бесчеловечно, жестоко, и будешь потом себя чувствовать полным дерьмом. И на самом деле злился он не на Джареда. Совсем не на него.

 

\- Ну, и чем закончилось?

\- Вмешался менеджер отеля и разогнал уродов, - Джаред замялся, почесывая затылок. – Ничего серьезного не произошло, правда. Но Дженсен… - он тяжело вздохнул. Бизу вернулась и стала тыкаться носом в ногу Джареда, поскуливая. Тот присел на корточки и прошелся рукой по ее грузному телу, почесал за ухом. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он опять поднял глаза на Джеффа, который с трудом сдерживал волнение. – Думаю, Дженсен пошел бы с ними. По крайней мере, не стал бы сопротивляться. Лишь бы не доводить до конфликта.

\- Боже, - проговорил Джефф, проводя ладонью по лицу.

\- Думаю, все связано… то, как он вел себя с теми парнями, и то, что произошло… между нами, - Джаред отвел взгляд в сторону, часто моргая, будто солнце слепило ему глаза. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Такое впечатление… что он согласен исполнить все, чего бы от него не потребовали.

 

Джефф опять пожалел, что Кэйт обнадежила его лишь туманным обещанием **_подожди и увидишь_**. Он вовсе не хотел давить на нее и вынуждать делать о Дженсене поспешные выводы до того, как она поймет, что у него на уме. Но Дженсен словно с другой планеты, и Джефф опасался, что каждый «правильный» шаг с его стороны затягивал Дженсена в трясину глубже и глубже.

 

\- Я просто… Может, Дженсену на меня и наплевать, но он мне друг, - Джаред отвлекся от изучения лопоухих ушей Бизу, и посмотрел на Джеффа, всякий намек на опытность во взгляде улетучился, перед Джеффом опять стоял совсем желторотый юнец. – Я не… Дженсен должен понять, что у него есть право отвечать **_нет_**. Кейн обмолвился, что ты отправил его к Кэйт…

\- Да, - Джефф не знал, что еще сказать, рот наполнился горечью.  

\- И Кэйт… сможет его исправить?

 

Приблизительно тот же вопрос Джефф задавал Кэйт, и он выдал Джареду тот же ответ, что получал от нее:

\- Я не знаю, но будем надеяться.

\- Я просто недотепа и вечно думаю нижним мозгом, - в сердцах проговорил он. – Но…

\- Джаред, - только этого Джеффу и не хватало, чтобы теперь и Джаред занялся самобичеванием. Он оборвал его слишком резко, и поспешил смягчить тон, наблюдая, как Бизу зевнула, беспокойно переминаясь на лапах. – Это неправда, ты ведь и сам понимаешь.

\- …Но я был настолько туп и не заметил, что происходит, - в глазах Джареда стоял гнев, ореховый их цвет блеснул вдруг яркой зеленью. – Трахнул его, несмотря на то, что все предупреждали меня – еще слишком рано.

\- О, черт, Джаред, если ты решил играть в эти игры, тогда я еще более тупой сукин сын, который предоставил Дженсена самому себе и довел до того, что он воспринял секс с тобой как часть своих обязанностей. Я почти вдвое старше тебя. Если кто и должен был предвидеть ситуацию, так это я, - Джефф развел руками. – Но если мы оба будем вот так стоять и ныть бестолку, пользы это никому не принесет.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы он знал – мы хорошие ребята, понимаешь? Что здесь он в безопасности, - Джаред опять занялся Бизу, почесывая ей под челюстью.

 

Джефф склонил голову, расслышав странную нотку в голосе Джареда.

\- Что он в безопасности? - переспросил он медленно. - Или речь уже о тебе, Джей-Воробей?

 

Джаред хмыкнул, непрошенная улыбка заиграла на его губах.

\- Сто лет прошло с тех пор, как ты называл меня так.

\- Насколько я помню, ты страшно обижался, в детстве ты был таким ершистым.

 

Улыбка Джареда сделалась шире.

\- Да, вел себя как придурок, прости.

\- Но ты не ответил на вопрос.

 

Джаред пожал плечами и повалил Бизу на бок, чтобы почесать ей брюхо.

\- Я все думаю… - сказал он так тихо, что Джеффу пришлось подойти ближе. – Что, если бы это был я? Если бы родители не обратились к тебе, когда твой дед собрался продать меня? Дженсен… Ну, хорошо, я не тупой. Но я не знал иной жизни, чем здесь, в поместье. И даже если сравнить со всеми, кого знаю… он словно говорит на незнакомом языке. Вы с Кейном научили меня жизни, и я знаю, как правильно ответить при случае, могу притвориться, но Дженсен… Мне кажется, он на самом деле верит в то, что говорит. И ведь я мог оказаться на его месте. Стоило событиям пойти по-другому, если бы ты не вмешался, - Джаред вскинул голову, его глаза заблестели слишком влажно, чтобы объяснить это ярким солнцем. – Ты спас мне жизнь. И я просто… Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь сделал то же самое для Дженсена. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты.

\- Я… - Джефф собирался переспросить, удивленный, но вышло скорее неуверенное утверждение.

 

Джаред подмигнул ему.

\- Да ладно тебе, кто из нас двоих тут хозяин?

 

 

***


	27. Chapter 27

 

**Глава 27**

 

\- Я подозреваю, когда ты вернулся, Джефф тут же набросился на тебя с расспросами о сеансе? - поинтересовалась Кэйт. Дженсен занял то же кресло, что облюбовал в прошлый раз. Теперь он, не рискуя, сразу присел на краешек сидения. – Что ты ему рассказал?

 

Что бы там ни увидела Кэйт на его лице, она почему-то рассмеялась, и Дженсен сидел, слегка застыв, ожидая, пока она не успокоилась.

 

\- Не стоит так удивляться, - сегодня на Кэйт был пушистый свитер с глубоким вырезом; он съехал на одно плечо, и она рассеянно потянула его за край, стряхивая на пол приставший к пальцам мохер. Дженсен крепко стиснул ладони. – Я объяснила Джеффу, что не собираюсь обсуждать с ним твои проблемы, пока не получу шанс побеседовать с тобой еще раз, но он все равно вынюхивает как кот сметану.

 

Так же вели себя Лорд Круз и Леди Кидман, когда дата окончания их брачного контракта замаячила на горизонте, и становилось все более очевидно, что Лорд Круз не собирается продлевать его. Что бы ни сказал Дженсен, что бы ни сделал, его швыряли как мячик пинг-понга, от хозяина к хозяйке, и от одних лишь воспоминаний о том времени в животе болезненно заныло. Не сводя глаз со своих сомкнутых рук, Дженсен произнес:

\- Я лишь сказал ему правду. Что вы задавали вопросы, и я сделал все от себя зависящее, чтобы ответить на них. Что старался вам угодить, но не уверен, удалось ли мне.

\- Хм-м, - Кэйт постучала пальцем по щеке. – Давай прямо сейчас устраним одно недопонимание. Для меня не существует правильных или неправильных ответов, Дженсен. То, что мне нужно – информация: о чем ты думаешь, что чувствуешь. И цель получения этой информации – помочь тебе найти способ наладить контакт с Джеффом, помочь определиться со своими чувствами. Ты избавишься от неуверенности, Джефф выйдет из тупика.

 

Дженсен колебался, поправить ее или нет. Рано или поздно он выяснит границы дозволенного.

\- Я не говорил, что не уверен.

\- Нет, - согласилась Кэйт с улыбкой. – Полагаю, нет.

 

Он явно забавлял ее. И если смотреть в целом, это куда лучше, чем вывести Кэйт из себя. Хотя Дженсена и тревожило, что его с Джеффом проблемы у всех на виду. Нужно будет разузнать поподробнее. Особенно в свете обещания Джеффа занять его чем-нибудь полезным.

 

\- Буду рад выслушать любые ваши инструкции, как лучше доставить удовольствие Джеффу, - наконец подобрал он слова. По крайней мере, это чистая правда. – Меня весьма огорчает, что я неудовлетворительно выполняю свои обязанности. Я буду стремиться к лучшему. И сделаю все, что для этого потребуется.

\- Да, могу поспорить, что сделаешь, - задумчиво проговорила Кэйт, скорее самой себе. – Расскажи мне еще про Лорда Круза. Он был твоим первым хозяином?

\- Да, - Дженсен подумал, что это неверное обобщение того, кем был и остается для него Лорд Круз, но Кэйт не просила излагать свое мнение, так что Дженсен решил остановиться на простом утверждении.

\- Ты бы назвал его хорошим хозяином?

 

Здесь Дженсен не колебался ни секунды, ответ вытравился в мозгу одновременно муштрой и подлинными чувствами.

\- О, да, без сомнения.

\- Почему ты так считаешь? Каковы, по-твоему, качества, присущие хорошему хозяину?

\- Я… - Дженсен тут же запнулся, его недавняя уверенность моментально испарилась. Чтобы скрыть замешательство, он отпил из стакана. Вкус разнился, сегодня это был белый чай со слабым оттенком груши. Он мог ответить на этот вопрос, он знал, как отвечать. – Лорд Круз, он… научил меня всему. Знать свое место, быть хорошим рабом – смиренным, послушным, стремиться к совершенству. Он всегда требовал от меня самое лучшее, - Дженсен повертел стакан в пальцах, запотевшее стекло увлажнило ему руки. – И я всегда предоставлял ему лучшее, - поторопился добавить он. – Просто он был первым. Он создал меня.

\- Ты уже упоминал об этом в прошлый раз, - заметила Кэйт, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Но это правда, - Дженсен поставил стакан обратно на салфетку и провел мокрыми ладонями по бедрам, там, где это было менее всего заметно, потом стиснул пальцами подлокотники кресла. – Он мог бы отправить меня в специальную школу, вместо того, чтобы возиться самому, но он этого не сделал. Он нанял мне учителей и гувернеров, лично следил за моим образованием. Он так старался, чтобы я стал лучшим, стал совершенством.

\- А что для тебя означает **_совершенство_**?

 

Дженсен отдал должное Кэйт: она ловко усыпила его бдительность первыми вопросами, позволив ему увлечься, а потом затянула в болото невыполнимого. Совершенство – это… **_совершенство_**. Никто и никогда не просил его разъяснять это понятие, ему лишь показывали, как далеко он должен зайти, чтобы достигнуть вершины. Это слово всегда казалось таким простым и понятным…

 

\- Я должен тщательно изучить своего хозяина, - медленно начал Дженсен, подбирая слова. Мышцы ног слегка заныли из-за неудобной позы на краю кресла, но он не двигался, открываясь боли, используя ее для концентрации. – Я должен знать, что ему нравится, что не нравится. Что приносит ему радость. Я должен предугадывать его желания без особого напоминания. Я должен быть доступен ему в любое время дня и ночи, любым способом. Я должен служить примером, как для остальных рабов, так и для окружающих вообще. Я должен иметь приятную внешность, речь, манеры. Я должен любить хозяина, но оставаться ненавязчивым в выражении чувств, потому что я принадлежу ему, но он никогда не будет принадлежать мне. Я должен…

 

Кэйт подняла руку, и Дженсен моментально остановился.

\- Думаю, я поняла главную идею, Дженсен, спасибо, - она с шумом выдохнула, широко распахивая глаза. – Довольно длинный список требований. Ты меня впечатлил. Не подозревала, что быть личным рабом так непросто.

 

Дженсен посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Вы смеетесь надо мной?

\- Нет, - тихо и ясно ответила Кэйт, опять приковывая к себе взгляд Дженсена. – Не смеюсь.

\- Приношу извинения, - он поник головой. – Я не смел так думать о вас.

\- Все нормально, - уверила его Кэйт. – Не за что извиняться. У меня не было личного раба почти двадцать лет, а когда я их имела, они всегда были гораздо старше меня. Я совсем ничего не знаю о вашей подготовке, о требованиях, - она пересела, сунув ноги под себя, облокачиваясь на подлокотник кушетки. – По-моему, ты говорил, что был отобран на роль личного раба?

 

Дженсен кивнул. Он до сих пор помнит тот барак: заплесневелые стены, запах мочи, впитавшийся в обшарпанную штукатурку. Совсем не похоже на Дом Временного Содержания, скорее, одно из заведений по содержанию рабов, куда тебя запихивают, когда ты никому не нужен, и на тебя не имеется подходящего спроса. Он помнил, как Лорд Круз опустился перед ним на колени, заговорил с ним, как он впервые посмотрел в его завораживающие синие глаза.

 

\- Для этого он и купил меня.

\- Ты понимал, что это значит? Тогда?

\- Нет. Он просто сказал мне… - если честно, Дженсен мало помнил из того, что сказал ему Лорд Круз. Этот человек умел посмотреть на вас по-особому, заставляя вытягиваться в струнку, опустошить свое сознание и заполнить мыслями лишь о нем одном. – Он сказал, что я красивый, спросил, хочу ли я пойти с ним.

 

Сейчас-то Дженсен понимал, что за честь ему выпала, когда Лорд Круз выбрал его, единственного из всех. Но в тот момент, уже осознав, что никогда не вернется домой, он был согласен отправиться с кем угодно, лишь бы покинуть то жуткое место, и был рад любому предложению.

 

Поэтому он испытал благодарность.

 

\- И что ты подумал?

\- Мне не нравилось в бараке. Я хотел уйти оттуда, - Дженсен остановил свое невольное движение в кресле и заставил себя успокоиться. – Я подумал… - он неосознанно провел большими пальцами по подлокотникам кресла.

\- Что? – Кэйт с любопытством склонила голову.

\- Что полюбил его. Уже тогда. Лорд Круз, он…

\- Да, он умеет произвести впечатление, - натянуто улыбнулась Кэйт. – Даже на тех из нас, кто не был… под его опекой.

\- Я не был его подопечным, я был его рабом. И меня не беспокоит, когда мне напоминают об этом. Я раб и не стыжусь этого.

 

Кэйт сжала губы.

\- Ты прав. Ты не сделал ничего такого, чего бы стоило стыдиться. Прости, что строила тут из себя оскорбленного реформатора, - в ее словах и улыбке не было ни тени издевки. Дженсена порой удивляло, как часто улыбался Джефф и его друзья – добродушно, без всякой цели. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, прислушиваясь к новому для себя ощущению. Не то чтобы он никогда не улыбался. Но все его эмоции предназначались для какой-либо цели. Он никогда не улыбался просто так.

 

\- Итак, - Кэйт откинула назад волосы. – Мы поговорили о Крузе, я знаю о Билле Крадапе, и, конечно, о нынешнем хозяине, Джеффе. Это все мужчины. У тебя были владельцы-женщины?

 

Дженсен умело скрыл дрожь в руках и сбившееся дыхание.

\- Леди Кидман, само собой, - ответил он спокойно и размеренно. – И позже Леди Кокс. До того, как она вышла замуж за Мастера Аркетта.

 

\- Правда? – Кэйт искренне заинтересовалась. – Почему бы нам не поговорить об этом?

 

 

***

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

**Глава 28**

 

\- Переспи с ним.

 

Джефф чуть не опрокинул бокал с вином.

\- Что?!

 

Кэйт откинулась назад и небрежно завела одну руку за спинку стула.

\- Ты просил мой профессиональный совет – получай: переспи с ним, займись любовью и так далее, называй, как хочешь.

\- Кэйт, это не смешно, - он поставил бокал на скатерть и отодвинул тарелку, удовольствие от вкусного обеда сменилось кислотой в желудке.

\- Похоже, что я смеюсь? – она натянула на себя маску психолога - бесстрастное и отрешенное выражение лица - и сверкнула на него голубыми глазами-лазерами. Когда Джефф бывал особо сердит на Кэйт, он называл ее Маппет. Не вслух, конечно.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - вырвалось у него привычное отрицание, хотя с тех пор, как Дженсен появился в поле его зрения, все его мысли были устремлены в противоположном направлении. На одну порнографическую секунду Джефф ощутил под своими ладонями тело Дженсена, руки проследовали ниже к его бедрам, туда, где во впадинках кожа гладкая и мягкая, томительно теплая…

 

\- Джефф, - Кэйт подперла рукой голову. – Честно скажу, я не питаю радужных иллюзий, давая подобного рода рекомендацию, тем более на основании короткого знакомства, но ты меня просто извел в последние дни, требуя решения проблемы. И вот как обстоит дело: самооценка Дженсена полностью основана на том, чтобы считаться идеальным рабом для своего хозяина, и часть этой роли – оказывать услуги хозяину. То есть тебе.

 

Джефф недовольно махнул на нее рукой. Это правда, он места себе не находил, выспрашивая хоть какой-нибудь совет, что делать с Дженсеном и как ему помочь. Но это просто… не то, чего он ожидал.

\- **_Сексуальные_** услуги, - мрачно напомнил он. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог ему, заставляя выполнять то, что и привело его изначально к нынешнему состоянию?

\- Джефф, - она выпрямилась на стуле и накрыла его ладонь своей в нетерпеливом жесте, хотя лицо ее по-прежнему оставалось бесстрастным. – Слушай, я представляю, как это звучит. Но ты не можешь просто взять кого-то столь… **_поврежденного_** , как Дженсен, и сказать: **_Поздравляю, теперь ты свободен,_** \- она изобразила язвительный жест рукой. – Прежде всего, Дженсен **_не свободен_** , и он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: твои слова – ложь.

 

Джефф почесал в затылке, радуясь, что Дженсена нет поблизости, и он не слышит их диалог.

\- Да, я не в состоянии дать ему вольную, но могу предоставить ему столько свободы, сколько позволяет закон, который, надеюсь, изменят. Я не могу… обращаться с ним как с имуществом. Я стараюсь, Кэйт, ты же **_знаешь_** …

\- Да, знаю, - она примирительно подняла руки. – И ты знаешь, как я поддерживаю тебя в этом. Мне можешь не объяснять, что закон несправедлив. Но сейчас разговор не об этом. Думаешь, ты первый, кто говорил Дженсену: **_Я не продам тебя_** или **_Я не причиню тебе боль_**? – она пожала плечами и в упор посмотрела на него. – И все оказывалось враньем. Они **_продавали_** его. И **_причиняли боль_**. И Дженсен не собирается доверять твоим словам лишь потому, что – **_тебе_** так кажется - он должен понимать, насколько ты отличаешься от остальных его владельцев.

\- Но я ведь не такой, как они!

\- Да, - согласилась Кэйт. – Не такой, - она опять откинулась на спинку стула, сжимая пальцы в кулак и разжимая их. – Но все равно ты… его хозяин, Джефф, владелец, - он открыл было рот, но Кэйт подняла руку, останавливая возражения. – Я не осуждаю тебя. Несмотря на то, что я избавилась от домашней прислуги, я считаюсь рабовладельцем и не имею моральных прав осуждать кого-то. Я говорю о том, что ты по-прежнему **_во власти_** причинить ему боль, нанести вред, собираешься ты это делать или нет. И Дженсен болезненно осознает это, неплохая игра слов. Дорогой, только лишь потому, что мы все в курсе, какой ты необыкновенный, еще не означает, что это же очевидно и Дженсену, - ее мягкая улыбка стерла любой намек на сарказм.

\- Значит, чтобы помочь Дженсену, мне нужно его трахнуть? Кэйт…

\- Ладно, прекрати немедленно, - она резко вскинула руку, отворачиваясь и прикрывая глаза, демонстрируя, что не слушает его. Когда Джефф смолк, она опять остановила на нем пронзительный голубой взгляд. – Дженсена **_нельзя_** исправить, Джефф, он тебе не **_игрушка_** , которую ты можешь разобрать, а потом собрать по собственному представлению, не сомневаюсь, в богемном стиле. Он человек. С серьезно поврежденной психикой. Которому нужна поддержка и забота хозяина, чтобы сохранить свою личность.

\- Я забочусь! – Джефф обиженно откинулся на стуле. – Боже, я еле держался, чтобы не наброситься на него, хотя он самое сексуальное создание, которое я когда-либо встречал. Разве это не считается?

\- Только не для Дженсена, - одна лишь Кэйт умела довести до белого каления своей непререкаемой авторитарностью. – Для него очутиться в безопасности, почувствовать себя довольным и успокоиться – ну, насколько это **_возможно_** – означает удостовериться, что он удовлетворяет тебя, и часть этого – большая часть – удовлетворение сексуальное. А ты не пользуешься его услугами… Дженсен воспринимает это как твое неудовольствие по какой-то причине. Полагает, что он недостаточно хорош для тебя. Его самооценка связана с тем, что его хотят, желают… **_трахают_**.

\- Согласен, но все потому, что они **_сделали_** его таким, этот гребаный педофил Круз и остальные. Он бы не стал таким, если бы они не постарались.

\- Во-первых, ты не знаешь наверняка. Никто не знает. Во-вторых, даже если это и правда, даже если в этом причина… Джефф, **_это не важно_**. Дженсен так устроен. И он определенно живой человек. Которого **_нельзя_** разобрать по чертежам. Тебе – и всем нам – придется мириться с ним, с таким, каков он есть. Можешь проводить время, скуля и заламывая руки, а можешь пошевелить задницей и позаботиться о своем рабе. Принять на себя груз ответственности за то, что сотворили с этим парнем, и дать ему то, чего он так ждет. Потому что речь сейчас не о тебе, Джефф, а о Дженсене. Это ему сейчас нужна помощь. И если ты не предоставишь ему желаемое, тогда ты обязан найти кого-то другого, кто справится лучше тебя.

\- Кэйт… - он даже мысли не допускал о подобном развитии событий, его живот сжало тисками от мысли, что он продаст Дженсена кому-то еще, поэтому он быстро стер страшную картинку из сознания, по-прежнему подыскивая контраргументы.

\- Нет, послушай меня, Джефф. Ты просил, чтобы я проконсультировала его. Я выполнила просьбу. И выражаю тебе профессиональную оценку: если ты не обеспечишь Дженсену определенное и четкое руководство, не подтвердишь свое присутствие, он будет продолжать считать себя недостойным, работать еще упорнее, чтобы лучше предугадать твои желания. Что приведет к таким последствиям, как секс с Джаредом, потому что **_этого хотел ты_**. Господи, Джефф, ты даже не пришел на **_Завершение Сделки!_**

 

Джефф вспыхнул.

\- У меня… были дела. И вообще, я подумал…

\- Подумал, что он будет только рад избежать твоего излишнего внимания? – сухо завершила Кэйт его фразу. – Да, Джефф, поняла. И я… не критикую тебя. Честно. Но взгляни на ситуацию с его точки зрения. Я не преувеличиваю, когда говорю, что Дженсен абсолютно не осознает себя вне роли раба. Ты не интересуешь его как друг, Джефф, хотя ты предпочел бы этот вариант. Ему нужен **_хозяин_**.

 

Джефф спрятал лицо в ладони; он ощутил жар, пунцовая краска растекалась вниз по шее.

\- Ну, хорошо, Кэйт, я тебя понял. Я… все осознал. Я облажался. Фантастически. Нет слов. Но… взять и трахнуть его? – голос Джеффа дрогнул в конце фразы, и он отхлебнул приличный глоток вина, промочив горло. – То, что каждый из его хозяев делал с ним? Я не… Хочешь, чтобы и я туда же? Кэйт, я надеялся, ты поможешь ему!

\- И я могу сделать это, - холод и сталь зазвенели в ее спокойном голосе. – Но тут одним днем не обойдешься. Процесс может занять месяцы, годы. Может, вообще ничего не получится. И выйдет не так, как хочется тебе, Джефф. Дженсен никогда не превратится в Кейна. А сейчас ему важно знать, что он… настолько хорош, что тебе хочется его трахнуть.

 

Джефф умолк, задумчиво покусывая губу. Наконец он произнес тихо:

\- Я не хочу быть таким, как они.

\- Забудь, - в ее голосе трудно было уловить хоть оттенок эмоций. – Сейчас Дженсену нужен именно **_тот_** хозяин, - она склонилась вперед и опять взяла его руку в свои. – Джефф, если ты не направляешь его, не отдаешь приказания, он теряется в окружающем его пространстве. И это пугает его. Он не видит твоей **_благодарности_** , лишь собственную **_никчемность_**. Никому не хочется быть никчемным, но для Дженсена - раба - это равносильно смерти. Тогда он представляет себе единственную перспективу: его доведут до предела и затем продадут… или еще что похуже.

 

Джефф избегал мысли о **_худших_** вариантах. Конечно, существовали законы, контролирующие обращение с рабами, но любой закон хорош, если его выполняют. И какой здравомыслящий раб придет и нажалуется на собственного хозяина, если правосудие означает отправить жалобщика обратно к тому же хозяину, у которого уже заточен топор. Даже то, что творил с Дженсеном Крадап – морил голодом с ему одному ведомыми целями и эстетическими соображениями, избивал его – не было худшим из того, что порой приходилось слышать Джеффу. Возможно, не самое худшее, что вообще случалось с Дженсеном. Не потому ли тот был в шоке, когда Джефф отозвался о Билле как о **_гребаном насильнике?_**

****

_**\- Мастер Крадап всегда был великодушен со мной,** \- _ сказал тогда Дженсен, опустивресницы и скрыв то, что мелькнуло в его глазах. Дженсен - мастер по части скрытности.

 

\- Ты меня слушаешь, Джефф?

\- Да, - произнес он медленно, помимо воли. – Слушаю.

\- Поверь, когда тебя уговаривают заняться любовью с прекрасным молодым человеком, к которому ты и так испытываешь чувства, это еще не самое страшное, Джефф. Не стоит дуться.

 

Он нахмурился, но все же не смог удержаться от усмешки.

\- Я в полной заднице, да?

 

Кэйт засмеялась. Джефф любил ее смех, грудной и совсем не женский.

\- Да, но не забывай, что и Дженсен тоже. Так что вы в равном положении.

 

 

***

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

**Глава 29**

 

\- Что, глазеют на тебя? Ничего, со временем привыкнешь.

 

Дженсен бегло осмотрел большой обеденный зал ресторана, намеренно не встречаясь взглядом с теми, кто сидел по соседству. Умом он понимал, что тихие перешептывания за каждым из столиков ведутся не обязательно о двух рабах (да еще оставленных без надзора), обедающих неподалеку, но все равно холодок пробежал вдоль позвоночника.

 

\- Как скажешь, - отозвался он, отрезая от своего стейка очередной ломтик толщиной в микрон. Он бы предпочел что-нибудь менее сытное, но Кейн взял заказ блюд на себя, как будто они на свидании ** _. Мы не делаем ничего дурного_** , напомнил себе Дженсен, подавляя навязчивое желание снова оглядеться. **_Все, что они могут предположить: два раба проводят переговоры для своих хозяев._**

 

Тот факт, что они в ресторане совсем не по делу Джеффа, держал его в напряжении. Они не выполняют поручения хозяина и находятся здесь по собственному желанию, хотя Дженсен и подозревал, что Джефф в курсе их похода в ресторан (сам же он в это время отправился обедать с Кэйт).

 

Интересно, обсуждают ли его Кэйт и Джефф?

 

Предположение слишком самонадеянное: не настолько он важная персона, чтобы быть главным предметом разговора высших по статусу. С другой стороны, Джефф буквально места себе не находил, желая узнать у Кэйт мнение о Дженсене, и той, судя по всему, доставляло массу удовольствия увиливать от ответа. Дженсен был просто благодарен ей за это, расспросы Джеффа после первого сеанса совершенно выбили его из колеи.

 

Но как хотелось услышать хоть пару слов из того, что расскажет хозяину Кэйт.

 

\- Мы могли бы поесть и дома, - заметил Дженсен, подсчитывая в уме поглощенные калории. Стоило не идти на поводу у Криса и заказать рыбу. – Сэм как раз пекла пирог.

 

Дженсен жил в домах, где служили непревзойденные повара и кондитеры, способные стать мировыми знаменитостями, будь они свободны, но не один из них не замарал бы рук таким плебейским блюдом как пирог.

 

Дженсен пробовал всевозможные торты, пирожные, трюфели и печенье и пришел к выводу, что все эти многоопытные кондитеры не знали, что потеряли. Он даже согласен приложить дополнительные усилия в тренажерном зале ради божественного пирога Сэм.

 

\- Я попросил ее припрятать для меня кусочек, - сказал ему Кейн с набитым ртом. Проглотив, он криво усмехнулся. – Сомневаюсь, что тебя ожидает та же удача.

 

Дженсен отложил вилку и нож точно в параллель с салфеткой. Из всех рабов Кейн наиболее близок к Джеффу и, судя по доверию, которое оказывал ему хозяин, являлся наибольшей угрозой позиции Дженсена в доме. Враждовать с ним было бы верхом глупости, и все же он не удержался от замечания:

\- Я тебе не нравлюсь. Очень.

 

Кейн наколол кусок мяса с кровью, но остановил вилку на полпути ко рту.

\- О, ты совершенно прав, - он пожал плечами и вернул мясо на тарелку. – Просто… Ты слишком близко к сердцу воспринял всю эту «промывку мозгов». И меня это бесит ужасно.

 

Не первый раз Дженсен слышал подобное мнение о себе. Учитывая окружение Джеффа, он удивлялся, что до сих пор кто-то из домочадцев не высказался ему.

\- Мне тридцать лет, голова на плечах имеется, я был личным рабом в самых знатных домах Империи, - Дженсен не вложил в ответ ни капли кипящего в глубине души гнева, выговаривая слова ровно, как изложение информации. – Думаю, я в курсе, как надо себя вести.

\- Эй, эй, притормози, песик, - Кейна, похоже, позабавило негодование Дженсена. – Нечего на меня тявкать. Мы в одной лодке, я на твоей стороне.

\- Нет никого на моей стороне, - утверждение вышло резче и откровеннее, чем Дженсен того хотел, на грани раздражения. – У меня вообще нет сторон, - добавил он спокойнее.

 

Широкая улыбка Кейна сползла с его лица, губы собрались в тонкую линию.

\- У всех они есть.

\- Зачем ты меня сюда привез?

\- А что, тебе здесь не нравится? – Кейн огляделся вокруг, широко распахивая глаза то ли от удивления, то ли от обиды, не веря, что Дженсен мог обнаружить хоть один изъян. – Это мой любимый ресторан.

\- Мне казалось, ты предпочитаешь закусочные типа Макдоналдс.

\- О, где уж нам до ваших утонченных вкусов, - Кейн отвесил ему притворный поклон. – Но мне всегда нравился хорошо зажаренный стейк, - он поднял вилку с мясом с тарелки и откусил кусочек, удивляя вдруг изысканностью манер. – Нечасто мне удавалось такое отведать, пока я не попал к Джеффу.

 

Наконец-то признания, которых Дженсен так ждал.

 

\- И давно это было? – спросил он как бы невзначай, опустив глаза в тарелку и накалывая веточку брокколи, которую абсолютно не собирался есть.

 

На самом деле он и не ожидал откровенности от Кейна (тем более, после недавнего обмена любезностями). Но тот задумался лишь на мгновение, прежде чем ответить:

\- Да уже пятнадцать лет как. Надо же, - он отхлебнул большой глоток вина (хоть и не первого сорта, вино заслуживало лучшего обращения) и, посерьезнев, произнес: - Вот дерьмо, старею.

 

Он был на несколько лет старше, но Дженсен понимал, что Кейн имеет в виду: они **_оба_** слишком старые для рабов, для личных – тем более.

 

\- Большой срок, - признал он. Оставив недоеденное брокколи, Дженсен отпил вино из бокала, медленно перекатывая его во рту, размышляя, с какого бы конца подступиться, как лучше начать.

 

Было бы на порядок легче, если бы он точно знал, что спрашивать, кроме, конечно, животрепещущего: **_Как заставить Джеффа желать меня?_**

\- Это здесь норма? – поинтересовался он. – Похоже, все, за исключением меня, знают Джеффа целую вечность. Я не ожидал.

\- Да… Джефф никогда никого не продает. Даже тех, кого следовало бы.

\- Вроде меня?

\- Вообще-то, я говорил о Мэри-Луизе. Но да, и тебя тоже.

\- Потому что мне «промыли мозги»? – слова горечью легли на язык, но Дженсен умел владеть собой и высказывать даже неприятное на вкус.

 

Кейн откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на него сквозь стекла очков.

\- Потому что ты его скоро с ума сведешь.

 

Дженсен снова опустил взгляд, вертя ножку бокала в пальцах.

\- Но это не по моей вине. Если бы он только…

\- Только что? – брови Кейна выгнулись над оправой. – Трахнул тебя? Мне можешь не объяснять. Но я не знаю, как сломать эту стену и заставить Джеффа прикоснуться к тебе.

 

На мгновение Кейн показался Дженсену не менее расстроенным, чем и он сам.

 

\- Я предлагал ему продать меня.

 

Кейн удивленно хмыкнул.

\- Серьезно? Ты это сделал? И что Джефф?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- А сам как думаешь? Сказал, что не хочет меня продавать.

\- Он и не продаст. И это не просто хозяйская причуда. Насколько я его изучил за пятнадцать лет, он никогда не избавляется от раба, разве только по обоюдному желанию, – Кейн постучал пальцами по подлокотникам. – А ты сам **_хочешь_** , чтобы тебя продали?

\- Я не знаю, как ответить на твой вопрос.

\- О, прекрасно знаешь, - Кейн жестом подозвал официанта, и тот понимающе кивнул, хотя Крис не произнес ни единого слова. Наверное, он сказал правду: это его любимый ресторан. – Ты. Хочешь. Чтобы. Тебя. Продали?

\- Ты сам только что подтвердил, что Джефф меня не продаст.

\- Если ты сам не попросишь, - напомнил Кейн и пожал плечами. – Одно лишь твое слово, и я поговорю с Джеффом.

\- Зачем бы тебе это делать? – ответ напросился сам: - Прежде ты был его личным рабом… Ты все еще хочешь его?

 

Даже произнося эти слова, Дженсен с трудом в них верил. Кейн был предан Джеффу, но скорее в братском смысле, чем со всеми этими ревнивыми выходками, будь он по-прежнему влюблен в Джеффа. Язык тела, то, как они общались друг с другом… Нет, не может быть.

 

Его выводы подтвердились, когда Кейн чуть не поперхнулся вином, а потом хохотнул, прикрывая рот ладонью и опрокидывая при этом бокал.

 

\- Я допустил непочтительность с моей стороны, - поторопился сказать Дженсен вполголоса. Официант, приблизившийся к их столику с маленьким бокалом бренди для Кейна, стал вытирать стол. Дженсен сложил руки на коленях. – Мне не следовало так говорить, - он подождал, пока официант (в ошейнике, но все равно чужак) оставит их, и, понизив голос, добавил: - Просто… Я прочел это на скрытом форуме… Я не мог найти никакой информации о Джеффе. Только сообщение: **_Спросить Кейна_**.

 

Дженсен не ожидал, что Кейн тяжело вздохнет.

\- Мне давно следовало поговорить с тобой, - он взболтал бренди в бокале, и Дженсен подумал, что Кейн лишь подражает умеющим пить коньяк, потому что тот вдруг сделал жадный глоток, забыв полюбоваться янтарным цветом жидкости. Мастер Хаттон обучил его тонкостям обращения со спиртным, однако со временем хозяина перестало заботить, что и в каких количествах в себя вливать. – Джефф буквально сгорал по твоей вине, и я просто не подозревал, что ты здесь надолго задержишься. Поэтому не видел смысла затевать разговор, - взгляд Кейна уперся в Дженсена, острый, пронизывающий. – Подумал, что он трахнет тебя, а потом отошлет в одно из своих владений, ну или сразу отошлет, и будет потом изводить себя.

\- Так произошло с Мэри-Луизой?

\- Ха… Нет. Нет, Мэри-Луиза получила от Джеффа все, что планировала, и потом отчалила. А ты… - Кейн склонил голову набок. – Я все еще не могу понять, какого черта тебе нужно, чудо природы?

 

Дженсен впился ногтями в ладонь.

\- Я просто хочу как можно лучше выполнять свои обязанности.

 

Кейн надолго замолчал, изучающе разглядывая Дженсена. Наконец, он торопливо отпил из бокала и продолжил.

\- Нас с Джеффом связывает кое-что. Черт, потому-то он меня и купил, когда выяснил, что я принадлежу Леди Робертс. Он искал меня четыре года.

\- Я не понимаю…

\- Тогда хватит на меня рычать, и я расскажу тебе гребаную историю.

 

Трудно было понять, сердит ли Кейн на него или на ситуацию вообще, в любом случае Дженсен предпочел захлопнуть рот.

 

\- У тебя бывали случаи, когда твои владельцы… они когда-нибудь предоставляли тебя другим?

\- Да.

 

Недостаток манер и отсутствие приятной внешности Лорд Тарантино компенсировал, устраивая сумасшедшие вечеринки. Дженсен был безмерно счастлив, когда он обменял его на двух рабынь, Розу и Уму, и постарался стереть из памяти жуткие воспоминания, насколько это возможно.

 

Кейн сделал жест рукой: **_Ну, тогда ты в курсе_**.

 

\- Джефф делил тебя с другими? – Дженсен со страхом попытался сопоставить эту информацию с человеком, который позволил рабу порезать его лезвием и даже не подверг наказанию.

\- Не-ет, - Кейн отрицательно качнул головой. – Лорд – ну, **_тогда_** Лорд – Зэйн был моим владельцем. Он устроил вечеринку, Джеффа тоже пригласили, - Кейн опять вздохнул, откидывая пряди с лица. – Ну, что рассказывать, старик… они напоили меня, привязали… я был изюминкой вечеринки. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

 

О, да, Дженсен знал.

 

\- Трудно объяснить… - продолжил Кейн. – Но, наверное, это оказалось для Джеффа переломным моментом. Все его понятия и устои полетели к чертям. И, как я уже сказал, четыре года он провел в поисках. Потратил на меня уйму денег. Единственный, на кого он потратил больше - это ты, - улыбка Кейна была одинаково ироничной и грустной.

 

\- Значит, в этом причина? Поэтому он не хочет со мной секса?

\- В этом. Начав заниматься самобичеванием, Джефф никак не остановится. И, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, закончится ли это когда-либо. Однако это правда: он не хочет тебя трахать. Джефф не доверяет самому себе.

\- Я не из стекла сделан, - Дженсен замечал, что Джефф - эксцентричная персона, но то, что рассказал ему Кейн… это просто не укладывалось в голове. – Я не… Я переживу.

\- Дело не в этом. Не в случае с Джеффом, - Кейн машинально поглаживал бокал пальцем.

\- Тогда в чем?

 

Кейн задумался.

\- Честно, понятия не имею. Я не претендую на знание всех, черт бы их побрал, моральных устоев Джеффа. Отчасти, дело в том, что он мечтает отменить рабство, снять с себя груз ответственности за обладание людьми. Это не дает ему покоя, зудит в одном месте. Лично я бы не стал чересчур переживать из-за ерунды, которая все равно должна случиться, будь я Джеффом или кем-то еще, - теперь голос Кейна лился тихо и ровно - голос раба, но гусиные лапки морщинок в уголках глаз выдавали, что он не столь безразличен к ситуации, каким хотел казаться. – Он купил меня, привел в дом и предоставил мне столько свободы, сколько такой человек как я может иметь в нашем обществе. И он может сделать то же самое для тебя, если ты только позволишь ему.

\- Я не хочу притворяться и делать вид, что свободен, - Дженсен слегка повел плечами, ощутив звенья ошейника, перекатившиеся на ключицах. – Я не знаю, каково это – быть свободным. У меня бы ничего не вышло. Я очень хороший раб.

\- Что есть, то есть, - согласился Кейн, произнеся слова нейтральным тоном, и Дженсен не понял: оскорбление это или нет? Хотя какая разница. – Но мой вопрос по-прежнему остается: ты хочешь, чтобы тебя продали?

 

Дженсен раздумывал над ответом. Кроме как в случае с Мастером Килмером (который пытался выставить себя Лордом, но так ничего и не вышло) Дженсена не продавали менее чем через год, и после контракта с Килмером в его документах сделали соответствующую запись о том, что он продержался у владельца столько, сколько и было положено.

 

Дженсен так и слышал голоса за спиной: **_Заплатил за него слишком много, а потом выяснил, что он не стоит тех денег, купил кота в мешке_**. Подобные слухи могут разве что слегка смутить Джеффа, но для Дженсена это приведет к гораздо более печальным последствиям. Он все еще достаточно высоко оценивал себя, чтобы опасаться, что его сгноят на какой-нибудь вредной работе, но между званием **_личный раб_** и рабочим с токсичного производства, подопытным в медицинской лаборатории существовало немало смертельно опасных профессий. Скорее всего, Джефф не продал бы его в такое место. Он постарался бы найти Дженсену подходящего либерально настроенного владельца. А потом что? Большинство рабов из окружения Джеффа, те, кого он считал друзьями хозяина, были возраста Дженсена или около того. И Кейн подтвердил, что Джефф хочет его…

 

Он пока не отваживался назвать поместье Джеффа домом, не чувствовал себя в безопасности, но можно подумать о нем как… о передышке. Точно. Это передышка. Пока он не выяснит, как добиться, чтобы Джефф нуждался в нем, желал его, любил.

 

В качестве раба.

 

\- Нет, - покачало он головой. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня продавали. Я хочу остаться.

\- Хорошо, - Кейн криво усмехнулся, но чуточку теплее, чем прежде. – Тогда тебе следует с нами поладить. И, полагаю, мы поладим с тобой.

 

 

***

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

**Глава 30**

 

Дженсен едва успел прикончить половину куска персикового пирога, который припрятала для него Сэм (ха, по собственной инициативе, ясно тебе, Кейн?), когда машина Джеффа подъехала к дому. Все рефлексы приказывали ему вскочить и бежать в гараж, распахнуть перед Джеффом ворота, но тот ясно дал понять, что не в восторге, когда Дженсен следует за ним по пятам. Поэтому (с дрожью в ногах) он заставил себя съесть пару аккуратных ломтиков, прежде чем позволил себе встать из-за стола и вернуться на кухню с тарелкой в руке.

 

Джефф как раз открывал дверь, и Дженсен притворился, что встреча случайна и неожиданна: **_О, надо же, вы вернулись?_**      

 

\- Привет, - улыбнулся ему Джефф, но как-то рассеянно, погруженный в собственные мысли.

 

Дженсен прикусил на языке чуть не вырвавшееся **_сэр_** , ставя блюдце с недоеденным пирогом на столешницу.

\- Привет, - он повозил вилкой по тарелке, потом предложил: - Налить вам что-нибудь выпить?

\- Да нет, - Джефф качнул головой. – Спиртное собьет меня с мысли, а я собирался поговорить с тобой, - он опустил взгляд на буфет, на руки Дженсена, державшие блюдце. – Это пирог Сэм? – его голос наполнился надеждой.

\- Она сказала, что для вас не оставила, но я видел, как она убирала остатки в холодильник, - Дженсен даже гордился собой, ответив спокойно, хотя в животе сжалось и грудь обожгло от слов Джеффа.

\- Если ты собрался его выкинуть, можно, я доем? Нельзя, чтобы такой вкусный пирог пропадал, - он умоляюще посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот подтолкнул к нему блюдце по гладкому граниту. Легкая улыбка Джеффа засияла ярче, обнаруживая ямочки на щеках, и он вытянул один из стульев из-за стола, усаживаясь на нем. – Но ты уверен?

\- Да, я наелся, как раз собирался заварить себе чай, - соврал Дженсен. – Вам чай? Или кофе?

\- Лучше чай, - Джефф отправил кусок в рот и прикрыл глаза, застонав от наслаждения. – Боже, что за пироги печет Сэм.

 

Она действительно была мастерицей. Вкус персиков все еще таял на языке. Дженсен наполнил пузатый латунный чайник и поставил на огонь. Буфет по правую руку от вытяжки заполняли коробочки и пакетики с чаем, в россыпи, в упаковке. Дженсен обожал этот запах, он глубоко вдохнул его, наполняя легкие комбинацией аромата трав и фруктов.

\- Вы сказали, что хотите поговорить, - напомнил он, и его руки слегка дрогнули. Он остановил свой выбор на африканском красном с примесью абрикоса. – Какой чай вы предпочитаете?

\- Полагаюсь на твой вкус, - у Джеффа была привычка говорить с набитым ртом, но Дженсен постепенно учился расшифровывать его бормотание.

 

Ройбуш подошел бы и Джеффу, его сладость подчеркнет вкус пирога, не заглушая собственным, а малое содержание кофеина позволит Джеффу быстрее уснуть, когда их разговор подойдет к концу. Он достал две кружки (разномастные, как и вся посуда в доме Джеффа), бросил в них пакетики, и опять повернулся к Джеффу, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о бедра.

 

Джефф поманил его к себе, все еще с полным ртом, крошки пристали к уголкам губ.

\- Вода закипит не скоро. Иди сюда, присядь.

 

Дженсен вытянул другой стул и осторожно сел на кожаное сиденье, намеренно кладя руки на колени.

 

\- В общем… - Джефф слизнул кусочек персика с зубца вилки. – Кэйт считает, я должен заняться с тобой сексом.

 

 ** _Наконец!_** Он резко выдохнул, но успел взять себя в руки. По очевидным причинам, Дженсен не был уверен, что Кэйт выполнит свои обещания, или что ее идеи о помощи выльются в нечто подобное.

 

Он поднялся со стула и стал одной рукой расстегивать рубашку, другой – брюки.

 

До смешного испуганный, Джефф распахнул глаза и протянул к нему руку.

\- Стой! Нет, я не хотел… - он прикрыл ладонью лицо. - Я не имел в виду **_прямо сейчас_**.

 

Дженсена нелегко ввести в краску, но тут он ощутил моментально окативший его жар собственной глупости. Он так страстно желал, чтобы Джефф взял его. Само собой, хозяин не собирается делать этого здесь, на кухне.

 

**_Что за шлюха. Маленькая красивая шлюха. Ты просто создан для этого, не так ли, Дженсен?_ **

 

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - в горле Дженсена одновременно сжалось и пересохло, он с трудом выдавливал слова. – Простите меня. Было глупостью с моей стороны предположить обратное.

 

Джефф поднял голову и потянулся к Дженсену, беря его лицо в ладони.

\- Дженсен… - сказал он хрипло, понизив голос. – Я хочу тебя, понимаешь? Перестань волноваться об этом.

 

Дженсен едва слышал его сквозь шум крови в ушах. Джефф поглаживал ему скулы большими пальцами, и то горячие, то ледяные волны окатывали его по очереди. Он догадывался об этом, но сейчас Джефф **_сам_** признался в этом, ** _коснулся его_** …

 

Джефф глубоко вздохнул, втягивая в себя воздух, и Дженсен потянулся навстречу, будто этот воздух выкачивали из него.

\- Я не могу… - Джефф покачал головой. – Я не… Ты действительно этого хочешь?

\- Да, - произнес Дженсен, и не было ни единого сомнения, ни в голосе, ни в единой молекуле его тела, он устремился навстречу этим рукам и телу, которому они принадлежали.

\- Дженсен… - на этот раз голос Джеффа звучал менее грубовато, более смущенно. Он оттолкнул его от себя, усаживая на стул. – Ладно. Хорошо. Тогда я скажу, чего хочу я, - Джефф поерзал на своем стуле, потирая бедра. – Я хочу… - он вздохнул. – Кэйт считает, нам нужно заняться сексом. И что именно это тебе требуется…

 

 ** _Это правда_**. Без сомнения, он не стал бы перебивать Джеффа, но ему так хотелось произнести это, да и Джефф был бы, наверное, не против. И хотя у него оставалось чувство, что он снова ступает по усыпанному осколками полу бальной залы, он не настолько глуп и понимал: Джефф – другой. Более либеральный и снисходительный, чем его прежние хозяева. Но одно другому не мешает, у Джеффа могут иметься собственные дурные наклонности. Похоже, хозяин не собирается продавать его, но это же обещали ему и Мастер Хаттон, и Мастер Кроу, лишившиеся в конце концов почестей и регалий, скатившиеся до положения рабов. Поэтому нет гарантий, что его жалкая задница не очутится в Доме Временного Содержания снова, и он, утерявший былой лоск, окажется никому не нужным. **_Я хочу, пожалуйста… позвольте мне только показать вам_** …

 

\- …Но я не уверен, смогу ли я. Просто не знаю… - руки Джеффа поднялись на мгновение, потом свесились. – Мне нужен любовник, а не раб, который не в состоянии ответить **_нет_**. Мне нужен тот, кто скажет **_да_** , по собственному желанию, а не потому, что это его обязанность. Ты понимаешь?

\- Я… Да, вроде того, - Дженсен не желал встречаться взглядом с Джеффом. Ведь так все хорошо началось. А теперь что? Кажется, они возвращаются к тому, с чего начали. – Но… - он немедленно захлопнул рот, осознав, что собирается спорить с хозяином. – Неважно.

\- Нет, важно - Джефф склонился, берясь за запястье Дженсена, отчего его кожа покрылась мурашками. – Это еще один момент, который нам нужно обсудить. Я постараюсь быть для тебя самым лучшим хозяином, о каком ты только мечтаешь. Но мне тоже нужно кое-что от тебя, чтобы я мог дать тебе желаемое. И главное для меня – искренность, - Джефф сцепил пальцы, свесив руки между коленей. – Я не ожидаю, что ты станешь рассказывать мне все подряд, конечно. Я знаю… - он задумчиво качнул головой. – У всех есть секреты. Но если ты не понимаешь чего-то в моих словах, если я смутил тебя или запутал, если считаешь, что я в чем-то не прав… Я хочу, чтобы ты сообщал мне об этом. Когда (если) у нас случится секс… - Дженсен вскинул голову, смутная надежда снова всколыхнулась в его груди. - …Мне нужно, чтобы ты был **_со мной_** , признавался, что с тобой происходит, причиняю ли я тебе боль, что ты чувствуешь, что тебе нравится. Мне нужно знать, что творится в твоей красивой голове. Потому что я не уверен, смогу ли положиться на себя, смогу ли дать тебе лучшее.

 

 ** _Вы и не обязаны_**. Дженсен затолкал едва вырвавшиеся слова обратно и, пользуясь паузой, застегнул брюки. Вместо этого он сказал, опустив голову:

\- Я просто не понимаю, почему мне нельзя выполнять мою работу. Я не понимаю, что здесь плохого.

\- Это не плохо, Дженсен, нет, - с досадой произнес Джефф. Он соскользнул со стула и положил руки ему на плечи, поглаживая сильными пальцами. – Но тебе внушили, что твое тело тебе не принадлежит, что кто и когда угодно может использовать его по своему усмотрению. Когда я спал с Эвер… - сам того не желая, Дженсен напрягся при ее упоминании. Едва заметно, но не настолько, чтобы Джефф не ощутил это, когда они так близки.

 

Боже, они стоят так близко…

 

Джефф завел палец под подбородок Дженсену, вынуждая его поднять голову, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Джефф выглядел устало, морщины вокруг глаз залегли глубже, густую темную щетину словно припорошило сединой. Дженсен вспомнил поцелуй Джеффа, ощущение его губ, охватившее его головокружительное чувство.

 

**_Джефф хочет меня._ **

 

\- Я спал с Эвер, - продолжил Джефф более мягко. – Лишь потому, что ей самой захотелось этого, она получала удовольствие. Она сама выбрала меня. Но секс с тобой… Ты отдашь мне свое тело, потому что я его купил. Потому что ты моя собственность.

 

И это чистая правда. Но Дженсену не понравилось, как Джефф изложил этот факт, Получалась полная бессмыслица.

\- Я хороший раб, - начал Дженсен, тщательно стирая любой намек на недовольство в своем голосе, спокойно глядя Джеффу в глаза. – Я был бы горд служить вам, в постели, где угодно. Но я не могу просить вас делать то, чего вы не желаете. Это… это уже не будет хорошей службой.

\- А плохо служить тебе религия не позволяет, да? - сделал вывод Джефф, и улыбка изогнула его губы, смягчая иронию. Он покачал головой. – Господи Иисусе, Дженсен, и что мне с тобой делать.

\- Все, что пожелаете.

 

Джефф грустно усмехнулся.

\- Да, это я уже слышал, - пальцем он провел по шее Дженсена над воротником рубашки, от чего тот поежился. – А ты вообще… мастурбируешь? – тихий доверительный голос Джеффа чуть дрогнул, он посмотрел на Дженсена с прищуром.

\- Нет! – он не справился с резкостью в голосе, его глаза широко распахнулись в неприкрытом ужасе. – Нет, и никогда не делал этого, - Дженсен торопливо подбирал слова, понимая, что объяснил недостаточно. – Это было бы… неправильно.

\- Господи, - хрипло произнес Джефф. – И за что мне все это? Наверное, я был полным дерьмом в прошлой жизни, - он покачал головой, потом закинул руку на шею Дженсену, мягко увлекая за собой. - Ладно, Дженсен, давай попробуем кое-что новое. Выключи чайник. Пойдем со мной наверх, в постель.

 

 

 

***


	31. Chapter 31

 

**Глава 31**

 

\- Снимай…снимай одежду и ложись на кровать, - язык Джеффа прилип к небу, и он подумал, что это, наверное, самая бредовая из всех его бредовых идей. Он почти слышал дьявольский хор из Кейна, Зака и Джереми, покатывающихся со смеху.

 

Внутри него одновременно возникла пустота и опалило огнем при виде готовности, с которой Дженсен подчинился ему, не раздумывая и не колеблясь, даже со рвением избавляясь от рубашки и брюк, и Джефф опять с болью вспомнил все, что пыталась объяснить ему Кэйт.

 

У окна стояло кресло, и, пока здесь обитала Мэри-Луиза, она облюбовала его для себя. Просыпаясь поутру, Джефф каждый раз обнаруживал ее сидящей в нем, обозревающей окрестности. До Мэри-Луизы кресло было его любимым местом, в нем он проводил бесчисленные одинокие вечера, засыпая над книгой или газетой.

 

После нынешней ночи Джефф вряд ли сможет называть это кресло иначе, чем кресло Дженсена.

 

Он передвинул его ближе к кровати неслушающимися руками, переставляя и выбирая место, пока не услышал скрип матраса под весом тела.

 

Джефф осознал свою ошибку, оглянувшись и увидев обнаженного Дженсена, раскинувшегося на покрывале. Ему нравилось, как теплый приглушенный свет омывал белую, упрямо не желающую загорать веснушчатую кожу, золотя кончики волос, ресницы.

 

Конечно, Джефф был в курсе, что тело Дженсена подвергли депиляции, но одно дело стараться не обращать внимания на его наготу в постели или в душе, и другое – рассматривать это тело, выставленное на обозрение специально для него.

 

\- Ты знаешь, какой ты красивый? – хрипло проговорил он, слова сами сорвались с губ помимо его воли. – Я серьезно, Дженсен. Для полного счастья человеку достаточно просто любоваться тобой.

 

В больших глазах Дженсена вспыхнул огонек.

\- Значит, этого вы хотите? – хоть убейте, Джефф все равно не смог бы объяснить, что творит Дженсен со своим телом, но мгновение – и его непринужденная поза изменилась, он развел ноги, достаточно широко, чтобы привлечь внимание к своему налившемуся полувставшему члену. – Просто смотреть на меня?

\- Я… Нет, не совсем… - **_Будь ему хозяином_** , учила Кэйт. **_Укажи ему направление, руководи им_**. Джефф плотнее уселся в кресле, прежде чем соблазн коснуться Дженсена не стал слишком велик. – Передвинься… ближе к центру кровати, - Дженсен перелег без возражений, размещаясь так, чтобы из кресла открывался лучший вид. В горле у Джеффа пересохло и запершило. – Вот так, хорошо, Дженсен, отлично.

 

Джефф размышлял об этом на пути домой. Не **_об этом_** конкретно, а о том, как приспособиться к сломленному разуму Дженсена и при этом самому не превратиться в монстра. Вот что его волновало. В машине справиться с проблемой казалось гораздо проще.

 

\- А теперь прикоснись к себе.

\- Сэр?

 

Ну вот, **_сэр_**. Господи.

 

\- К своему… к своему члену, - пояснил он. Получилось едва слышно, и Джефф пожалел, что не выпил чаю, он не представлял, как пройдет через все это, не промочив горло. Хотя вместо чая он предпочел бы скотч. – Возьмись за свой член и займись им.

 

Дженсен слегка нахмурился, но немедленно заработал с членом отрывистыми деловитыми движениями, достигая еще большей твердости, и вряд ли получая удовольствие. Джефф сжал пальцами переносицу, проклиная всех богов, которые решили над ним позабавиться.

 

\- Нет, Дженсен, погоди, - он вздохнул и опустил руку. – Ты что, действительно никогда не мастурбировал? Вообще?

 

Дженсен помотал головой.

\- Нет.

\- Даже если просил хозяин? – недоверчиво переспросил Джефф. Он глубоко втянул воздух и плотнее сел в кресле.

 

Взгляд Дженсена потемнел, он быстро облизнулся.

\- Я… Нет, никто из них не просил делать этого, - он прикусил губу и добавил. – Простите…

 

Ну, конечно, они не просили. Зачем тратить время и наблюдать, как раб получает удовольствие, когда он обязан доставлять удовольствие **_им_**. Тонкий укол гнева пронзал Джеффа каждый раз, стоило им заговорить о прежних владельцах. Он махнул рукой.

\- Не надо извиняться, Дженсен, все нормально. Все хорошо. Просто… понимаешь, за тобой никто не гонится.

 

Джефф не глуп, он не дурак. Совсем. Но как легко Дженсен превращает его в пускающего слюни идиота.

 

\- Ладно, вот что я от тебя хочу. Ложись поудобнее. Не задумывайся о позе ради меня и о том, как ты выглядишь. Просто… подбери подходящее положение и расслабься. И будь уверен, я получу от этого удовольствие в любом случае, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дженсен, опуская ресницы.

\- И еще, Дженсен.

\- Да?

\- У тебя отлично получается. Просто нам нужно лучше узнать друг друга, вот и все.

 

Дженсен тихо вздохнул, но когда он перелег на покрывале, то показался более раскрепощенным и расслабившимся.

 

\- Отлично, - хрипло выдавил Джефф, и ему пришлось прочистить горло. Он поглаживал гладкие кожаные поручни кресла, представляя себе мягкое упругое тело Дженсена. – А теперь закрой глаза. Я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, слушай только мой голос.

 

Дженсен откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза, расположившись в такой откровенной позе, что Джеффа накрыла горячая волна, казалось, не кровь, а лава бежала по венам, устремляясь к его члену. Он по-прежнему оставался в одежде, только босиком, и его член тупо заныл, стиснутый жестким джинсом. Он поерзал в кресле, случайный скрип кожаной обивки чуть не оглушил его.

 

\- Хорошо. А теперь… А теперь забудь на минуту о своем члене. О чем ты думаешь, когда хочешь возбудиться?

\- Я ни о чем не думаю, - казалось, Дженсен спит, но его голос раздавался отчетливо. – Просто о том, что мне нужно возбудиться, - он опять нахмурился, между бровей залегла легкая морщинка, и он добавил: - Хотя я догадываюсь, что вы имеете в виду.

 

Он провел короткими аккуратными ногтями по мускулистым бедрам, оставляя быстро исчезающие розоватые борозды. Джефф хотел бы объять целиком всю картину: затвердевшие бугорки сосков, тяжелую растущую полноту члена. Рот Джеффа наполнился слюной от желания охватить его губами, попробовать прозрачную каплю влаги, собравшейся у отверстия. Дженсен прошелся ладонями по рельефным мышцам тела. На коже заблестели капельки пота, отчего она, освещенная мягким светом, почти засияла. Губы его слегка приоткрылись, он задышал чаще, веки дрогнули.

 

\- Вот…- Джефф сглотнул, вжимая зад крепче в кресло, борясь с желанием подойти к кровати, перевернуть Дженсена на живот и довести риммингом до потери сознания. – Вот так хорошо, Дженсен. Это… Боже, это так красиво. Ты прекрасен.

 

Голова Дженсена дернулась на подушке, как будто он хотел отвернуться, но в последний момент остановил движение.

 

 ** _Дженсен рассматривает себя в качестве инструмента, Джефф. Который нужно использовать. Который должен быть полезен. Поэтому делай это доброжелательно, со вниманием, но используй его_**.       

 

\- Теперь обхвати пальцами свой член и води рукой мягко и медленно. Не торопись. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

 

Джефф отправится в Ад. Он **_определенно_** туда отправится.

 

Но даже если так, оно того стоило - наблюдать, как Дженсен двигает рукой, слышать его тихие полустоны.

 

\- Если хочешь – не молчи, - Джефф тихо расстегнул пуговицу джинсов и опустил молнию. Не потому, что он собирался что-то делать, конечно, нет, но если он не получит свободное пространство, у него точно что-то сломается. – Мне нравится тебя слышать. Нравится смотреть на тебя. Чертовски красиво.

 

Дженсен издал грудной сдавленный стон, бедра ударились вверх в собственный захват.

 

К той соблазнительной капле, что собирался слизнуть Джефф, смазки особо не прибавилось, но член Дженсена полнел и темнел в ухоженных пальцах. Даже его **_пальцы_** покрывали веснушки.

 

\- Как тебе ощущения? – Джефф перенес свои ладони с подлокотников на бедра, потирая их беспокойно, нуждаясь одновременно в каком-то ощущении и отвлекаясь.

\- Х-хорошо, - Дженсен повернулся на голос Джеффа, не открывая глаз, выдавая по слову на каждый выдох: - Я хотел… Я не знаю… Вы будете меня трахать?

 

**_Хотелось бы. Господи Иисусе и пресвятые угодники, так хотелось._ **

****

\- Пока нет, - струйка пота стекла у Джеффа за ухом. – Сначала я хочу посмотреть на тебя. Узнать, что доставляет тебе удовольствие. Покажи, что тебе нравится.

 

Дженсен издал еще один неясный полустон, извернувшись на покрывале.

\- Я не… Я никогда…

\- Расскажи мне, Дженсен, - Джефф подогнул пальцы на ковре, его бедра приподнялись над креслом слабым эхо движения бедер Дженсена. В пупке Дженсена собралась влага, поблескивая жемчугом, и во рту Джеффа горело от желания ощутить ее соль; он представлял себе шероховатость кожи под своим языком, грубоватой и гладкой одновременно. – Что тебе нравится?

 

Ладонь Дженсена на стволе задвигалась быстрее и резче.

\- Мне нравится, когда меня трахают, - признался он, задыхаясь. – Я бы хотел… Я думаю… думаю о вас, - выпалил он, как будто опасаясь, что его накажут за эти слова. – О моем хозяине. Который трахает меня, - приглушенная краснота пробивалась под золотистой кожей: Дженсен был уже близок, и Джеффу казалось, он никогда не видел сцены горячее. – Мне нравится, когда меня трахают, - повторил он шепотом, будто самому себе.

 

Последние его слова перешли в нарастающий стон, и Дженсен выгнулся, вжимаясь головой в подушку.

 

С пересохшим как в пустыне ртом, Джефф произнес:

\- Ты можешь кончить, Дженсен. Ты не должен… кончай, если хочешь.

 

Дженсен опять застонал и мотнул головой.

\- Не могу, - он облизнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу. – Я… Я хороший раб. Меня приучили, я не могу, - большим пальцем он провел по отверстию и резко втянул воздух, содрогаясь всем телом. – Пожалуйста, сэр… Джефф. **_Джефф_**.

 

До оцепеневшего от созерцания живой порнографии Джеффа дошло не сразу, что имеет в виду Дженсен. Он слышал о владельцах, приучающих раба откликаться лишь на хозяйское прикосновение, но он всегда считал это вымыслом и застольными байками, поскольку никогда не встречал подобных рабов, или того, кто хоть раз такого видел.

 

 ** _Я отправлюсь в Ад_** , подумал Джефф, толчком поднимаясь с кресла. Удивительно, как ныло все тело, бедра мелко дрожали от усилий усидеть на месте. Шагнув к кровати, он осторожно (если не сказать целомудренно) присел у плеча Дженсена.

 

Тот застонал и выгнулся в его сторону. Волосы Дженсена такие короткие, но Джефф постарался пробраться пальцами в промокшие от пота пряди, ощущая ладонью красивую форму черепа, нарастающий жар его тела. Желание – нет, искушение – скользнуть пальцами ниже и дотронуться до гладкой распаленной кожи переполняло его до головокружения.

 

Но он удержал руку на прежнем месте.

 

\- Все хорошо, милый, - тихо проговорил он, поглаживая пальцем нежную кожу за ухом Дженсена. – Теперь можешь кончить, давай.

 

Дженсен повернулся к Джеффу, утыкаясь в пространство между подушкой и его бедром, взялся за его ногу. Джефф ощущал сквозь ткань джинсов горячее и влажное дыхание Дженсена, который был на пути к оргазму.

 

Джефф закрыл глаза, концентрируясь лишь на легком поглаживании греховно-нежного местечка за ухом.

\- Да, хорошо. Вот так, давай.    

Дженсен всхлипнул, сильнее стиснув ногу Джеффа, жестко застыл и потом задрожал, тяжело выдыхая ему в бедро. Джефф спустился рукой ниже, гладя шею Дженсена, его широкие плечи, горячую влажную выемку между ключицами.

 

\- Вот и молодец.

 

 ** _Все должно было быть по-другому,_** подумал Джефф, и остро кольнуло в груди, пока он поглаживал Дженсена, успокаивая. **_Совсем не так_**.

 

Но маленький демон Кэйт, незримо присутствующий за его плечом, нашептывал на ухо: **_По-другому не получится_**.

 

Джефф открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз на Дженсена, на собственную руку, обнявшую его голову, плечи, словно оберегая. Джеффу хотелось казаться беспристрастным, сделать вид, что он просто выполняет свой долг, обязанность хозяина. Но вместо этого он еще сильнее сплавил их связь, и теперь не представлял как ее разорвать. И это **_что-то_** значило. Дженсен что-то значил для него. Но он заслуживал нечто лучшее, чем Джефф. Дженсен вообще заслуживал лучшего.

 

Однако нельзя забывать – это нужно Дженсену, и раз так, Джефф сделает все от него зависящее.

 

\- Ты молодец, - Джефф погладил Дженсена по спине, покрытой такой же россыпью веснушек, как и остальное его тело. – Ты просто молодец.

 

 

 

***

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

**Глава 32**

 

\- Останься, - ладонь Джеффа тяжело легла ему на плечо, он убрал руку Дженсена со своей ноги и встал. Дженсен подчинился, все еще не открывая глаз, тяжело дыша.

 

Должно быть, в нем скопилось гораздо больше, чем он предполагал, он не припоминал, когда последний раз кончал так бурно. Тело звенело от последствий оргазма, изнеможение увлекало его тяжелыми непреодолимыми волнами, и двигаться совершенно не хотелось. Однако тонкие лучики беспокойства пробивались сквозь полусон, и он обдумывал, анализировал случившееся. Как хорошо было снова ощутить себя в руках хозяина. Низкий хрипловатый голос Джеффа просто создан, чтобы направлять и приказывать, принуждая исполнять свои прихоти до того, как тебе придет на ум этому воспротивиться.

 

Хотя не то чтобы Дженсену не понравилось.

 

Но он не мог определить, **_хорошо_** ли это. И еще задумывался, что делает Джефф в ванной, неужели опять мастурбирует?

 

**_Ты молодец. Ты просто молодец._ **

 

\- Вот так, давай тебя вытрем.

 

Дженсен даже не понял, что задремал, пока Джефф не коснулся его плеча снова, пальцы хозяина были разительно горячее его успевшей остыть кожи. Поясница заныла, пригоршня спермы в его ладони, на члене (нельзя допустить, чтобы попало на покрывало) присохла и неприятно липла. Он приподнялся, распахивая глаза и медленно моргая, привыкая к мягкому освещению комнаты, но Джефф толкнул его обратно на кровать.

 

\- Эй, я тебя что, разбудил? – он огладил его по щеке, пальцы проследовали к виску, забираясь в волосы. Дженсен привычно откликнулся, повернувшись лицом в прикосновение, и новая волна ощущений дрожью прокатилась по успокоившемуся было телу. – Подожди, не засыпай, сначала надо отмыться, а потом под одеяло, - внимательный взгляд Джеффа опустился вниз. – Зачем ты все еще держишь свой… - неожиданно Джефф хохотнул, низкие раскаты вибрацией отдались в теле Дженсена. Он выглядел таким счастливым, довольным - именно благодаря **_Дженсену_** , что тому захотелось растянуться, словно кот под лучами солнца, и греться в этом теплом смехе. – Ты, наверное, приклеился к своему члену, парень?

 

Дженсен вспыхнул, но не мог сказать: от стыда или по другой причине.

\- Я не хотел испачкать покрывало.

 

Джефф засмеялся снова, еще громче, и присел рядом на край кровати. В руке он держал мокрое полотенце, от которого исходил легкий пар, с бахромы свисала тяжелая капля воды. Дженсен начал было сопротивляться, но Джефф толкнул его обратно, сказав твердо:

\- Я сам.

 

К сердцу прилила горячая волна, но он замер и лежал неподвижно, глядя в потолок, пока Джефф орудовал ловкими заботливыми пальцами, управляясь с полотенцем живо и деликатно одновременно.

 

\- Дженсен… Господи. Ты вообще **_представляешь_** , насколько ты красив? – тихая хрипотца в голосе Джеффа заставила Дженсена оторвать взгляд от созерцания потолочной балки и обратить его на Джеффа. Тот выглядел устало, но на добродушном лице играла довольная улыбка. Если бы можно было расслабиться еще больше (хотя это вряд ли получилось бы), то Дженсен сделал бы это, позволив увлечь себя пенистому потоку облегчения. Только через пару секунд до него дошло, что Джефф задал вопрос.

 

\- Личным рабам положено доставлять эстетическое удовольствие.

\- Значит, не представляешь, да? – улыбка Джеффа стала шире, уголок губ загнулся, он прекратил оттирать его и провел пальцем по его ключице. – Понятия не имеешь.

\- Я знаю, что хорошо выгляжу, - произнес он сдавленно, слова будто липли к языку. Рабам не положено выпячивать себя, не положено гордиться. Но, конечно, приятная внешность – одна из его составляющих: никто не желает иметь уродливого личного раба.

 

С другой стороны, какому хозяину понравится, если будут постоянно напоминать, насколько красив его личный раб. Исключение – случаи, когда сам хозяин мог бы затмить его своей внешностью. Дженсен получал от своих владельцев комплименты за тесный зад, за страсть в сексе, за точное выполнение приказов, за компетентность, но никто и никогда не развивал тему его внешности.

 

Если быть честным, все хозяева Дженсена по-своему неплохо выглядели, и Джефф не исключение, хотя он и избегал косметики и пластической хирургии, в отличие от остальной толпы. Дженсен не стыдился своего хозяина, и он надеялся, что не позорит Джеффа, даже в свои тридцать.

 

\- Так я и думал, - Джефф погладил ему пальцем влажную щеку. – Если бы ты знал правду о своей внешности, ты бы не употребил нечто невзрачное вроде «хорошо выгляжу», - Джефф отклонил голову, одновременно рассматривая его и любуясь. – Я бы хотел написать твой портрет, только, спорю на что хочешь, не получится у меня передать все тонкости оригинала, - его палец легко, как кисточка, прошелся по носу с легкой горбинкой, следуя дальше к изгибу губ. Рот Дженсена приоткрылся в ответ, язык попробовал соль кожи. Джефф отдернул руку, его глаза потемнели и зажглись голодным блеском.

 

Он склонился, впиваясь губами в губы Дженсена, поддерживая его за затылок, приподнимая одновременно, и Дженсен полностью отдался ему. Что-то тайное, мрачное в поцелуях Джеффа по-прежнему захватывало Дженсена врасплох, но все равно манило за собой. Он желал бы проникнуть в это пространство внутри Джеффа и либо заполнить собой, либо раствориться в нем на атомы навсегда.

 

 ** _Пожалуйста_** , подумал Дженсен, **_Пожалуйста_**.

 

\- Ты как наркотик, - прошептал Джефф, наконец отрываясь от него, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дженсена, прикрывая глаза. – Господи, помоги нам обоим.

\- Джефф?

 

Тот покачал головой.

\- Так, ничего, неважно. Просто… Ты удовольствие, Дженсен. Сплошное удовольствие. И я боюсь, ты слишком хорош для меня, - он отстранился, протирая его пару раз напоследок остывшим уже полотенцем. Потом зашвырнул полотенце на прикроватную тумбочку, и Дженсен поморщился, подумав о несчастной полировке. – Ладно, чистюля несчастный, отнесу в ванную.

\- Я могу это сделать… - он начал подниматься и получил очередной тычок от Джеффа.

\- Нет, забирайся под одеяло. Мне все равно нужно отлить, сейчас вернусь.

 

Он не шпионил. Это ведь не считается, если Джефф сам оставил дверь приоткрытой. Дженсен расслышал влажный шлепок полотенца в раковину и потом громкое, почти музыкальное журчание в унитаз.

 

Дженсен откинул одеяла и заполз под них на свою половину кровати, устраиваясь почти на самом краю матраса. Теперь он почувствовал усталость, сон давил на веки и наливал свинцом тело, желал он того или нет. Вскоре босые ноги Джеффа зашлепали сначала по плитке, потом по деревянному полу, и, наконец, прошуршали по ковру, когда тот приблизился к кровати. Слишком быстро, чтобы заняться собой в ванной.

 

Дженсен задумался, что бы это значило.

 

Джефф потушил свет и, простонав с облегчением, нырнул под одеяло, потягиваясь. Матрас знакомо скрипнул, и Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он совсем не ожидал, что Джефф дотронется до него, обхватит рукой за талию и притянет ближе в жар своего тела. У Дженсена ушла секунда, чтобы сообразить, он передвинулся в изгиб тела хозяина, член Джеффа (все еще на взводе) уютно устроился вдоль его зада, рука навалилась на него тяжестью.

 

\- Так нормально?

 

Дженсен не знал, что означает вопрос: **_тебе удобно_** или **_ты не против_**? Но в любом случае ответ был бы одинаков, поэтому он решил, что это не важно.

\- Да, отлично.

 

Джефф издал странный звук, похожий на мурлыкание довольного кота.

\- Вот и молодец, - его губы прикоснулись к плечу Дженсена, пальцы погладили живот нежными движениями. – В следующий раз забудь про покрывало. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты кончаешь.

 

Еще одна жаркая вспышка согрела Дженсена, смешиваясь с теплом тела Джеффа. **_Да, сэр._**

\- Хорошо.

 

Джефф хмыкнул что-то и ткнулся носом в затылок Дженсену, его тело уже тяжелело от сна. Дженсен не заставил себя долго ждать, засыпая вслед за хозяином.

 

Ему показалось, не прошло и секунды, как, врываясь в сон, раздался звук: звонок в дверь, эхом отдающийся в огромном доме, усиливающийся высотой потолков. Дженсен вырвался из объятий запутанного сна, в котором Джефф и Лорд (вернее, Мастер) Хаттон оба пытались приуютиться к нему на узком диване, каждый упорно тянул в свою сторону, пока он не попытался возмутиться и объяснить, что найдет место для них обоих.

 

Джефф по-прежнему спал глубоким сном, его рука опоясывала Дженсена, горячее дыхание влажно согревало Дженсену затылок. Он приподнял голову, стараясь не двигаться, раздумывая, не приснился ли ему звонок.

 

Он решил, что это его воображение, но второй звонок прозвучал более настойчиво, и Джефф шевельнулся, бормоча ему в шею:

\- Ну, ч-что там еще?

\- Звонят в дверь, - шепотом ответил Дженсен. Он попробовал повернуться, но Джефф крепко прижимал его к себе, не давая возможности шевельнуться. Пытаясь сморгнуть дремоту, которая продолжала давить на веки, он повторил: - Кто-то пришел.

\- Какого черта, который час? – простонал Джефф и потянулся за спиной Дженсена, потом отпустил его и повернулся, щурясь на часы. Дженсен тоже приподнялся на локте. Красные цифры высветили: 3.47. Выходит, он проспал дольше, чем предполагал.

 

Звонок протрезвонил в третий раз, и Джефф выругался. Последние остатки сна улетучивались, сменяясь нарастающей тревогой, Дженсен похолодел.

 

**_Они же не могут прийти за мной посреди ночи? Ведь не могут?_ **

 

\- Пойду, открою, - запоздало опомнился он, потирая глаза в отчаянной попытке снять паутину с мозга. Чем такая пародия на сон, лучше уж не спать вовсе.

\- Не надо, я уже встал, - Джефф, похоже, рассердился. – Я должен лично пойти и выяснить, что же такого важного случилось, чтоб, твою мать, будить весь дом посреди ночи, - он рывком поднялся с кровати и сонно почесал затылок.

 

Он недостаточно очнулся и потому не заметил, когда Дженсен успел подняться, но тот уже протягивал ему халат.

 

\- Тебе необязательно идти со мной.

 

Это не прозвучало как приказ остаться, так что Дженсен решил игнорировать распоряжение, натягивая брюки и рубашку со скоростью личного раба с двадцатитрехлетним стажем и следуя за Джеффом по коридору.

 

Освещение холла реагировало на движение, и светильники лениво просыпались, пока их хозяин спускался вниз по лестнице. Дженсен тихо и настороженно шел позади. Он услышал голос Сэм, эхом отдающийся в доме. Та сыпала проклятиями куда страшнее (и громче), чем Джефф, угрожая расправой кому бы то ни было за дверью.

 

Джефф вышел ко второму пролету лестницы, когда Сэм (к удивлению Дженсена, в облегающем красном шелковом пеньюаре) распахнула дверь, закрывая проем, и ему не удалось разглядеть, кто стоит на пороге.

 

\- Сэм, какого черта, кто там? И в курсе они, который час? – Джефф остановился, как вкопанный, и Дженсен притормозил рядом, нервно постукивая костяшками пальцев о перила, пока рука не заныла.

\- Прости, Джефф, - лениво протянул женский (не Сэм) голос, и Сэм остолбенело отступила в сторону, каждый дюйм ее тела излучал негодование. Дженсен увидел лишь одинокую женскую фигуру, причем прилично округлившуюся. – Улететь с орбитальной станции непросто, приходится ждать подходящего момента. И, как тебе известно, у меня нет ключей.

 

Женщина прошла вперед, и Дженсен разглядел ее лицо. Она была явно стройнее, чем показалось вначале, располневший живот лишь вводил в заблуждение. Резкие черты лица, ироничный взгляд, копна темно-каштановых волос…Дженсен видел фотографии: это Мэри-Луиза. И она беременна.

 

Он метнул взгляд на хозяина: тот стоял, по-прежнему не двигаясь, в паре ступенек ниже его. Джеффа сковал шок.

 

Мэри-Луиза, не удостоив взглядом Сэм, проплыла мимо нее, не отрывая глаз от Джеффа. Холод пробрал Дженсена до костей. Он захотел тесно прижаться к хозяину или даже стать на колени рядом, чтобы заявить свои права. Теперь здесь **_его_** место.

 

Но он не шевельнулся.

 

Мэри-Луиза остановилась у подножия лестницы, глядя снизу вверх на Джеффа и поглаживая живот.

\- Не волнуйся, Джефф, - усмехнулась она, склонив голову на бок. – Ребенок не твой.

 

 

 

***

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

**Глава 33**

 

\- Может, объяснишь, что я здесь делаю? – похоже, Джеффа забавляла ситуация.

\- Ну, учитывая полученную мной информацию, а именно: ты, наконец, начал сексуальную жизнь со своим личным рабом, но тут явилась не запылилась прежняя личная рабыня – в которую ты, кстати, был влюблен - беременная неизвестно от кого, ну и бла-бла-бла… то я подумала – вдруг тебе захочется поговорить? – Кэйт отрезала ломоть бри от кружка, кусочки вяленого помидора свалились с бледного сыра, когда она попыталась водрузить все это на тонкий крекер. – К тому же, я подумала, тебе захочется ненадолго сбежать из дому, подальше от всех домочадцев и проблем.

 

Джефф кивнул.

\- Насчет последнего – не стану отрицать.

 

Они устроились на большом, вымощенном камнем патио у северного фасада дома. Стоял прекрасный солнечный день, ни единого облачка, и даже не докучал смог. Легкий, но устойчивый бриз налетал на зонтик от солнца, и ткань трепетала на ветру, вторя неспешной беседе.

 

\- Итак, - проговорила Кэйт с набитым ртом. – Как обстоят дела?

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня как психоаналитик или как близкий друг? – Джефф подобрал с тарелки ломтик копченой колбасы, задумчиво повертел в пальцах, потом кинул в рот.

\- И тот, и другой. А с кем из них ты хотел бы поговорить? – ее зрачки почти утеряли цвет, отражая яркие солнечные лучи, но ничто не могло скрыть в них довольных искорок.

\- Даже не знаю. Я в ауте… понимаешь?

 

Кэйт склонилась и положила ладонь поверх пальцев Джеффа. Кусочек бри, прилипший к ее пальцам, к несчастью, тут же размазался по его коже.

 

\- Еще как. Потому и предложила тебе передышку. Мэри-Луиза что-нибудь рассказала?

\- В смысле, призналась ли она, кто отец ребенка? – Джефф натянуто улыбнулся, поднимая стакан чая со льдом, и кубики льда звякнули о стекло. – Нет. Кейн предложил, чтобы я заставил ее пройти тест на отцовство.

\- Убедиться, твой он или нет? – Кэйт заметила сыр на пальцах и отдернула руку, вытирая пальцы одной из малиновых льняных салфеток. – Думаешь, есть реальная возможность?

 

Джефф пожал плечами, нервно покусывая губу, прикидывая в уме даты.

\- Я не знаю… Шансы минимальны, но они есть, поэтому Кейн и беспокоится.

\- Не подозревала, что у вас зашло так далеко, - Кэйт выглядела несколько ошеломленной, и Джефф был даже благодарен ей за это: бесстрастная маска профессионального психолога слетела с ее лица.

\- Это случилось всего лишь раз, - он отхлебнул приличный глоток чая, в душе желая чего-нибудь покрепче. Но только лишь отчасти: в нынешней ситуации напиться - слишком легкий выход. Совсем не это ему сейчас требовалось. – Это было… - он пытался подобрать слова, чтобы описать произошедшее – не сам секс, а свое безумное желание и виртуозное умение Мэри-Луизы извлечь из этого желания выгоду. Он не винил ее. Мэри-Луиза – продукт той же среды, что и Дженсен. Вина лежит полностью на нем. Он не замечал, что происходит, пока не стало слишком поздно. – Даже не знаю... Было и прошло. Все вышло по-дурацки, и она просто мечтала от меня избавиться.  

 

Кэйт постучала пальцем по губам, словно желая что-то сказать, но когда заговорила, Джеффу почему-то показалось - вовсе не о том, о чем собиралась.

 

\- А как Дженсен воспринял возвращение Мэри-Луизы?

\- По-моему, это вопрос для Дженсена на его сеансе, - попробовал отшутиться Джефф, - он пошарил рукой в груде фруктов на огромном блюде и оторвал веточку от большой кисти зеленого винограда. Отщипывая ягоды по одной на тарелку, он пожал плечами. – Если честно, я не знаю. Если бы я мог видеть, что творится у Дженсена в голове, я бы не послал его к тебе на сеансы. Полагаю, он…

\- Полагаешь что? – подбодрила Кэйт, забирая ягоды с его тарелки.

\- Вернулся старый добрый Супер-Дженсен. Между нами вновь обозначились границы дозволенного. Больше **_Хозяина,_** меньше **_Джеффа_**. Наверное, он почувствовал угрозу. И все это… - Джефф развел руками. – Я не знаю. Я поручил ему найти для Мэри-Луизы квартиру где-нибудь подальше от поместья, помочь устроиться. В любом случае, не думаю, что это хорошая идея - оставлять ее в доме.

\- Почему? – Кэйт стянула еще одну ягоду.

\- Ты в курсе, что **_вот здесь_** полно винограда, - Джефф указал на вазу с фруктами.

\- М-мм… да, но эти уже очищены от веточки, - усмехнулась Кэйт, ни капли не раскаявшись. – И никакой возни, - она кивнула на украденный виноград. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- Не думал, что тебе нужно объяснять. Мэри-Луиза и Кейн не переносят друг друга. Сэм тоже ее ненавидит. Адриэнна отказывается убирать в ее комнате, а Сэнди не хочет стирать ее вещи. Мэри-Луиза так и не завела себе друзей еще в первое свое появление. И я просто… я действительно не хочу, чтобы Дженсен каждый раз превращался в дикого настороженного кота, стоит мне только открыть рот.

 

Когда он заявил Дженсену, что едет к Кэйт один, одно лишь выражение его лица наполнило Джеффа чувством вины, как будто он ударил щенка.

 

\- Хм-мм…

 

Джефф подкатил глаза.

\- Только не надо хмыкать, Кэйт. Если есть что сказать - не тяни.

 

Кэйт по-кошачьи лениво повела плечом, пересаживаясь и укладывая ноги на пухлую подушку кресла.

\- Интересная ситуация: ты говоришь о том, как все ненавидят Мэри-Луизу, но ни слова не упоминаешь о собственных чувствах.

\- Я и не говорил, что ненавижу ее, - запротестовал Джефф.

\- Конечно, не говорил, - она со значением приподняла бровь. – Я просто заметила, что ты вообще не говоришь о своих чувствах к ней, плохих или хороших.

 

Джефф пожал плечами.

\- Мэри-Луиза – это… сплошные проблемы. Она на самом деле наслаждалась жизнью на орбитальной станции, я решил, ей понравится вращаться там, среди птиц более высокого полета, чем я.

\- Хорошо, но опять же – мы о чувствах Мэри-Луизы. Пока не слышу о твоих.

\- Тебя интересует, по-прежнему ли я влюблен в нее? – он отвел взгляд и вздохнул, откидываясь в кресле и складывая руки на животе. – Я не понимаю, почему до вас никак не дойдет, что между мной и Мэри-Луизой все кончено.

\- Джефф, я не спрашиваю, по-прежнему ли ты в нее влюблен. Я спрашиваю о твоих нынешних чувствах. Кстати, ты сам завел разговор о любви. Тогда напрашивается вопрос: ты **_влюблен_** в нее?

 

Джефф сдавил переносицу пальцами.

\- Нет. Не влюблен. Иногда мне казалось, что **_должен был_** , особенно после того, как… После всего. Но я… просто хочу, чтобы она уехала.

 

Кэйт ничего не сказала, обхватив колени руками она, очевидно, ожидала продолжения.

 

Джефф раскинул руки.

\- Что? Я дерьмо и знаю об этом.

\- Я этого не говорила.

\- Тебе и не нужно было, - он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, прочесывая волосы пальцами. – Если бы я действительно был влюблен в Мэри-Луизу, разве я смог бы так легко выкинуть ее из головы, верно?

\- Тебе виднее.

\- Кэйт…

 

Она подняла руки.

\- Ладно, хорошо, прости. Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь еще, если желаешь. Долой Мэри-Луизу, как обстоят дела с Дженсеном?

\- Хочешь знать, был ли у нас секс? – Джефф скривился и потянулся за крекером с бри.

 

Кэйт указала жестом в его направлении, иронично улыбаясь.

\- Ну, раз ты уже читаешь мои мысли…

\- Я… Мы… У нас кое-что было. Не знаю, можно ли это назвать сексом, - Джефф размазывал бри на крекере с такой силой, что тот разломился пополам. – Черт…

\- Ну, и как все прошло? - Кэйт порылась во фруктах и выудила на свет клубнику.

\- Как ты и говорила: заниматься сексом с прекрасным молодым человеком - не самая худшая вещь на земле, - Джефф грустно улыбнулся, поворачивая треснутый крекер в пальцах. - Дженсен… Боже… Ты знала, что Круз – или кто-то еще – выдрессировал его так, что он не может кончить без прикосновения хозяина?

 

Брови Кэйт поползли вверх.

\- Я всегда считала, что это выдумки.

\- Что ж… оказалось - нет, - Джефф кинул в рот кусочки крекера и сыр, шумно хрустя. – Я просто… Какого черта мне делать со всем этим, а? Как я могу помочь обрести Дженсену независимость и собственную почву под ногами, когда он даже **_кончить_** не может по собственному желанию?

 

Кэйт оторвала хвостик у клубники и облизала стекающий по пальцам сок, прежде чем ответить.

\- Я предупреждала - это будет нелегко и займет время.

\- Да, я помню, - Джефф вытер пальцы и опять откинулся в кресле, вздыхая. – Просто не подозревал, что это будет так тяжело и мучительно. И в придачу с невыносимым искушением.

\- Значит, тебя соблазнили?

 

Джефф сделал круглые глаза.

\- А разве это не очевидно? Конечно, я по уши влип. Дженсен… Иисусе, Дженсен, - он покачал головой. – Он словно явился ко мне из жарких снов, - он посмотрел на свои руки. – Снов, на которые я не имею права.

\- Джефф…

\- Нет, - его голос напрягся, и он постарался вернуть себе прежнюю интонацию. – Нет, Кэйт. Ты знаешь меня, но недостаточно хорошо. Ты не увидишь всего, что творится в моей голове, даже применив свои таланты. А Дженсен… он всеми силами вызывает к жизни другую часть меня.

\- Хорошо, значит, ты решил подавлять ее? – она облизнула языком зубы, нащупывая застрявшее семечко клубники. – Ты прекрасно понимаешь – долго ты не выдержишь.

\- Лучше так, чем дать ей волю.

\- Согласна, но Джефф… Есть и другие способы. Я не предлагаю зацикливать свои желания на Дженсене. Я говорю о том, что не считаю полезным закупоривать свои желания в бутылку.

 

Джефф скривил губы в ухмылке.

\- Я приму это к сведению.

 

Кэйт покачала головой.

\- Поверить не могу, в наше время и в твоем возрасте мы обсуждаем, нормально ли это, если ты чуть доминируешь в постели.

\- Слушай, мне кажется, мы достаточно наговорились о моей сексуальной жизни, - взмолился Джефф. – Кстати, я принес чизкейк.

 

Кэйт подскочила на месте.

\- Чизкейк от Сэм? Правда?

 

Джефф протянул ей картонную коробку.

\- С тройной порцией сливок.

 

Она встала на колени в кресле и выхватила коробку из рук Джеффа. Тот поспешно избавился от пирога, чтобы не оставить кусок кожи вместе с коробкой.

\- Удивляюсь, как Сэм доверила тебе доставить его.

 

Она с видом кошки, только что раздобывшей сметану, вытащила из коробки пластиковый контейнер.

 

\- Ну, тогда бы моя жизнь повисла на волоске, это уж точно. Сэм позже перезвонила бы и проверила, не скрылся ли я с пирогом.

 

Кэйт рассмеялась, вертя вилку в руке.

\- Да ты просто образец порядочности.

\- Ну, вообще-то я раздумывал, не остановиться ли и попробовать, но мы же знаем – Сэм все равно меня выследит, - Кэйт сняла крышку, и Джефф жадно потянул носом. Насыщенный шоколадный аромат наполнил воздух словно парфюм. – И тогда месть ее будет страшна.

\- Я наслышана о тяжелой руке с деревянной ложкой.

\- Или того хуже – напечет печений и ни одного не даст.

\- Она просто чудовище.

\- Да уж, знаю, - вздохнул Джефф.

 

Кэйт протянула ему вилку с кусочком пирога.

\- Чтобы ты не говорил, мол, я жадная и не умею делиться.

 

Джефф принял вилку из ее рук и откусил. Тонкий привкус таял на языке, и он с наслаждением прикрыл глаза.

 

\- Господи, у тебя вид, как будто ты только что кончил, - поддразнила его Кэйт, отбирая вилку.

\- О да, - он перекатил на языке остатки, облизывая с губ последние сладкие крошки. - Я подумываю рассказать Дженсену о нашем Трасте.

 

Глаза Кэйт широко распахнулись.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Думаешь, это плохая идея?

\- Вообще-то, нет. Для Дженсена это будет только к лучшему: и проявление доверия, и возложение новых полномочий одновременно. Я уже говорила – Дженсену нужна работа. Ему нужно чувствовать себя полезным. И, полагаю, это действительно будет для него важно - понять, что ты ему доверяешь.

\- А могу ли я доверять ему? – девяносто девять процентов в нем говорили **_за_** , даже учитывая столь недолгое их знакомство. Но Траст – это нечто иное. Слишком серьезное – и опасное – дело, чтобы основываться лишь на собственных суждениях.

\- Думаю – можешь, - ответила Кэйт после минутного размышления. Джефф достаточно хорошо знал ее, чтобы понять: пауза возникла потому, что психолог подбирал слова, а не потому что друг сомневался. Если бы у Кэйт были опасения, она бы высказалась о них напрямик. – Осторожность и осмотрительность довольно хорошо заложены в нем муштрой, даже если он и сменит род деятельности.

\- Хм… - Джефф улыбнулся, припоминая. – Точно. Он даже не сказал ни единого дурного слова о Крузе, хотя все знают, что он законченный негодяй.

\- Джефф… - Кэйт вонзила вилку в кусок пирога, потом подняла голову и посмотрела на него серьезно. – Отношения Дженсена с его хозяевами… сложная штука. Не нужно это недооценивать. Мы смотрим на Круза и видим психа, насильника и педофила. А Дженсен… Он любил его. И в глубине души все еще любит.

 

Джефф выдохнул. Усталость навалилась на него снова, несмотря на сладость пирога, греющую желудок.

\- Я знаю. Хотя и не могу понять.

\- Я и не ожидаю от тебя понимания. Да и я тоже принимаю это лишь как врач. Это не… - Кэйт сделала неопределенный жест рукой. – Господи твоя воля, мы и не обязаны это понимать. Но Дженсен… он вырос в доме Круза. Том стал для него всем: отцом и любовником, покровителем и палачом. Это очень мощные узы. Не стоит ими пренебрегать. И не заставляй Дженсена чувствовать унижение за эти чувства.

 

Джефф кивнул.

\- Стараюсь…

 

Ладонь Кэйт накрыла его ладонь снова. На это раз ее пальцы вымазались в шоколаде.

\- Знаю, что стараешься. И у тебя отлично получается, дорогой, правда. Дженсену с тобой просто повезло.

 

Джефф покачал головой.

\- Нет. Это мне повезло с Дженсеном.

 

 

 

***


	34. Chapter 34

 

**Глава 34**

 

\- Привет, Дженсен, ну, как ты?

 

Дженсен встряхнулся и оторвал взгляд от монитора. Он так увлекся, что даже не заметил появления Джеффа. Не очень хорошо вышло.

 

\- Прекрасно. Я как раз готовлю список квартир для Мэри-Луизы.

\- Мне казалось, ты его уже подготовил.

\- Еще один список, - пояснил Дженсен и пожал плечами. – Ни одна из предложенных ей не понравилась.

 

Хотя он и постарался соблюсти нейтральный тон, не осуждая, губы Джеффа все равно вытянулись в тонкую линию. Однако хозяин никак эту новость не прокомментировал.

 

\- Прервись на минутку, ладно? Хочу с тобой поговорить.

\- Конечно, - Дженсен с готовностью встал с кресла, пересек комнату и подошел к Джеффу. Тот свесил голову и сунул руки в карманы, как будто не собираясь никуда уходить. Дженсен раздумывал – стать или не стать на колени? Он с радостью бы выбрал первое, но Джеффу это не понравится. Поэтому он решил просто держаться на почтительном расстоянии.

 

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты прочел несколько книг, - сказал Джефф. – Это не к спеху, когда тебе будет удобно. Знаешь, они не из ряда развлекательных, но не подумай, что это очередная проверка и тому подобное. Просто надеюсь, тогда ты лучше поймешь, что я пытаюсь тебе втолковать, - он вытащил листок из заднего кармана джинсов. – Все они есть в моей библиотеке, Сэм поможет тебе найти, если возникнут затруднения.

\- Уверен, я сам справлюсь, - поспешил ответить Дженсен, прикусывая на языке **_сэр_** и забирая список.

 

В нем содержалось с полдюжины названий вроде **_Узаконенная Бесчеловечность: Потворство Бюрократии Установлению Рабства в Предшествующий Период_** или **_Знай Свое Место: Применение Эффекта Социальных Экспектаций на Статусе Раба в Обществе, Слушаюсь и Повинуюсь: Личные Рабы и Другие Формы Узаконенного Сексуального Садизма_**.

 

Господи, неужели кто-то **_написал_** всю эту чушь? И власти позволили?

 

\- А еще я… - помедлив, Джефф положил ладонь на плечо Дженсену. Тот оторвался от изучения заглавий и посмотрел в глаза хозяину. Дженсена удивила серьезность во взгляде, почти неосознанно он подобрался и расправил плечи. – То, о чем я хочу рассказать, на самом деле важно, Дженсен. Наверное, это самое важное, о чем я когда-либо с тобой говорил. И если… - он облизнул губы, и Дженсена еще больше насторожила взволнованность хозяина. – Если кто-нибудь узнает об этом – я хочу подчеркнуть – **_хоть одна живая душа_** – последствия могут выйти катастрофическими. Меня определенно отправят за решетку или, того хуже, самого обратят в рабство. Даже моя семья, все наши деньги не смогут меня выручить.

                                                                                                

Дженсен резко выдохнул: это **_точно_** серьезно.

\- Я… Конечно, я никому не скажу. Я бы никогда…

\- Знаю, - Джефф слабо улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. – Я знаю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько это важно. Я верю, что ты не предашь меня. Я вообще тебе верю. Понимаю, я не тот хозяин, о котором ты мечтаешь…

 

Дженсен издал протестующий возглас и опустил взгляд.

 

\- Нет, это правда. Я ведь вижу. Я… ленивый и такой несобранный, и, признаюсь честно, я ужасный трус. Все нормально, не переживай. Но сейчас речь не обо мне, тут дело серьезнее.

 

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Да, конечно.

 

Джефф прочесал пальцами шевелюру.

\- Ладно, - его дрожащий выдох подтвердил: хозяин на самом деле нервничает. Дженсен наступил на горло начавшей было раздуваться гордости и обратился в слух. – Может, присядем? Боже, мне нужно выпить. Последний раз я так волновался, когда дед купил мне первого личного раба.

\- Я могу налить. Чего бы вам хотелось?

 

Дженсен направился к двери, но Джефф схватил его за запястья, удерживая.

\- Нет. Знаешь, сейчас я не блесну красноречием, красивости придут на ум позже, но я просто… - Джефф пожал плечами. – Мне нужно обсудить все это с тобой, - Дженсен не знал, как реагировать на эту неподдельную искренность в голосе хозяина, отозвавшуюся в его теле тонким разрядом. – Знаю, я забросил тебя и плохо объяснил твое положение в доме, но я работаю над этим. Стараюсь… исправить ошибку, - кривая усмешка Джеффа вышла смущенной.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Вы и не должны…Это ** _я_** обязан…                                       

\- Нет, должен, - настойчиво оборвал его Джефф. Он легко провел по щеке Дженсена пальцем, но через мгновение отдернул руку, будто обжегся. – Я хочу… может ты и не желаешь, но я все равно хочу с тобой поделиться. Думаю… Надеюсь, это сработает. Идем, - его пальцы снова сомкнулись на запястье Дженсена, и он повлек за собой, на ходу сплетая их пальцы.

 

Пока Джефф вел его по лестнице, Дженсен размышлял. Последнее время хозяин часто так поступал – брал за руку, с той поры, как Дженсен начал посещать Кэйт, с той поры, как Джефф начал **_стараться._** Он не был уверен, что Джефф делает это намеренно. И определенно это нравилось Дженсену: сознание того, что Джефф хочет его близости, **_хочет сам_** быть к нему ближе.

 

Интересно, **_исправить ошибку_** означает, что Джефф наконец займется с ним сексом? Хотя из речей хозяина трудно было сделать подобный вывод. С другой стороны Дженсен частенько не мог сообразить, что же именно на уме у хозяина. Просто заявление прозвучало как нечто важное и серьезное, вот и все.

 

\- Я бы все равно рассказал тебе, рано или поздно, - сказал Джефф, закрывая за собой дверь спальни и для пущей предосторожности замыкая на старинную щеколду. - В том случае, если бы ты решил остаться со мной. Если бы ты… - Джефф качнул головой, так и не пояснив последнее **_если_**. – Мэри-Луиза не знает ничего. И я надеюсь, ты не проговоришься ей об увиденном.

\- Вы не доверяете ей? – Дженсен понимал, что теряет остатки благоразумия, но слова Джеффа удивили его. Другие рабы недолюбливали Мэри-Луизу, но хозяин явно испытывал к ней симпатию.

\- Не то чтобы не доверяю… - Джефф запнулся и провел пятерней по и так уже спутанным волосам, на его лице вновь появилось смущенное выражение. – Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Я не доверяю ей. И не только в данном случае… Но это не ее вина. Такой ее вырастила система.

 

Если бы Дженсен считал себя вправе возразить, он бы добавил, что система вырастила ее дерзкой, непочтительной и хитрой лицемеркой, но кто не без греха? Кроме того, мысль о том, что Джефф доверяет ему и отказывает в доверии Мэри-Луизе, грела душу.

 

\- Но мне вы верите?

 

Это было приятным чувством, однако Дженсен понятия не имел, почему Джефф так поступает. Он новичок и, желая осчастливить, потерпел столько эффектных провалов в общении с хозяином. Он даже не представлял, что такого совершил, чтобы заслужить его доверие, хотя и был неимоверно счастлив.

 

\- Верю, - Джефф в задумчивости провел большим пальцем по губам, потом улыбнулся. – Наверное, считаешь меня идиотом?

\- Нет, - таковым был бы его ответ в любом случае, но сейчас Дженсен не притворялся. Возможно, Джефф запутался и сбит с толку, и да, он слишком мягкий хозяин, но ни одно из этих определений не являлось синонимом глупости.

 

Джефф по-прежнему улыбался, хотя губы его скривились.

\- Ну, сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь в этом доме согласится с тобой – включая меня – но спасибо за голос в мою пользу.

 

Джефф отодвинул в сторону большое полотно какого-то импрессиониста, картину закрепили на рельсовых направляющих, и она просто отъехала в сторону, открыв старомодный стенной сейф, оборудованный, однако, современнейшей охранной системой.

 

\- Итак, ты уже в курсе, что я не симпатизирую работорговле, несмотря на традиционные лейбористские взгляды Морганов?

 

Поскольку Дженсен не был уверен, что хозяин ждет от него определенного ответа, он пробормотал что-то себе под нос и отвел взгляд, пока Джефф возился с сейфом. Ему опять захотелось опуститься на колени, желание было столь непреодолимо, что кожу закололо иголками. Стоять вот так и ожидать хозяина было ужасно неучтиво, он смущался и не знал, куда деть руки. Решив сначала сунуть их в карманы, он все же опустил их по швам. Выровняв спину, Дженсен привел себя в нужную позу, когда прямая линия, пересекая все тело, выходит через макушку. Дыхание сменилось на глубокое и спокойное, согревая изнутри.

 

\- Я понимаю, тебе сложно чувствовать себя в безопасности, - продолжил Джефф, поворачиваясь от сейфа с кипой бумаг. – Для тебя всегда существует угроза потери расположения хозяина, и как следствие - продажи. И даже если ты покажешь себя с лучшей стороны, тебя все равно могут конфисковать за долги хозяина, снова продать. Я не представляю, каково это чувство, но понимаю, что творится у тебя в душе.

 

Джефф сел на один из стульев, расположившись за стоящим неподалеку декоративным столиком. Дженсен знал, что ему запрещено, но желание стать на колени превратилось просто в насущную потребность. Он опустился на пол напротив Джеффа, и знакомая поза принесла облегчение, наполнив тело теплом и покоем, которого он уже почти лишился. Морщины в уголках глаз Джеффа залегли чуть глубже, но он не отчитал его и не приказал подняться.

 

\- Я уже говорил, что **_не продам_** тебя, - он поудобнее устроился на стуле, - и на то есть определенная причина. Дело в том, что я **_не могу_** продать тебя.

\- Я не понимаю…

 

Джефф передал ему документы.

\- Я уверен – ты давно сообразил, что я аболиционист. Мы не произносим вслух это громкое слово, причины очевидны, но я им являюсь. Если бы это было в моих силах – я бы немедленно отменил рабство. Его воскрешение - вообще нонсенс с самого начала. И мне не добавляет чести, что моя семья приложила к этому руку. Если бы я мог, то изменил бы прошлое. Но правда в том, что большая часть нашей экономики и, соответственно, по цепной реакции, мировой экономики, держится теперь на рабском труде. Правительство никогда не отменит рабство, до тех пор, пока с ним связано благополучие страны. Поэтому я – и не только, само собой, я не смог бы провернуть все это в одиночку - работаю над тем, чтобы добиться внесения пункта о манумиссии в статьи закона.

\- Манумиссии? – Дженсен гордился обладанием довольно обширного словарного запаса, но с данным словом он был не знаком.

 

Глаза Джеффа загорелись. Таким взволнованным Дженсен его никогда не видел, ну, разве что застав однажды за дремучей версией GuitarHeroперед огромной плазмой в одной из комнатушек обширного дома.

 

\- Свобода, Дженсен! Возможность хозяину отпустить на волю раба в награду за хорошую службу или – что еще важнее - возможность рабам выкупить свою свободу.

\- Но ведь сейчас не существует этой… ма-манумиссии? – с сомнением поинтересовался Дженсен, запнувшись на новом слове. Это прозвучало где-то между вопросом и утверждением.

\- Нет, не существует.

\- Тогда какое это отношение имеет ко мне, к моей продаже или не-продаже?

\- Вот чем я… мы занимаемся. Мы создали некий трастовый фонд, - Джефф указал на пачку документов, опять привлекая к ним внимание Дженсена. Поверх бумаг лежала копия его контракта. – Я продаю моих рабов Трасту, который фактически является кредитной компанией, а потом арендую их же за определенную плату. Деньги, которые рабы Траста зарабатывают за свой труд, поступают обратно в трастовый фонд, и тот выкупает новых рабов.

 

Дженсен листал файлы. В приложении к его контракту шел дополнительный документ с графиком выплат за использование, доказывающий, что его контракт перешел в собственность трастового фонда Моргана. Дженсена позабавило - там были учтены даже расходы за сексуальные услуги, да, черным по белому записано: сексуальные услуги. **_Кхм, да что за цены? И молодой не будет столько стоить_**.

 

\- Деньги на поддержку фонда поступают ото всех: от Сэм, Кейна, Зака… Поскольку не я владелец твоего контракта, я не могу тебя продать. Траст не считается моей собственностью. Поэтому, даже если судьба мне изменит, ты и остальные в безопасности. Трасту запрещено продавать рабов по уставу, пока хватает средств на его существование. И поверь… денег там достаточно. Вот чем я занимаюсь. Все мои вспомогательные компании, вся проводимая мною работа, не касающаяся интересов семьи, всё… только ради Траста. И когда, наконец, мы добьемся признания манумиссии - ты, и Кейн, и Зак, вообще любой раб получит возможность выкупить себя.

 

Дженсен пытался переварить и осмыслить услышанное – не столько идею освобождения, сколько идею покупки собственной свободы, но это было слишком невероятно, слишком велико, чтобы уяснить все и сразу. Он передал кипу бумаг Джеффу обратно, от нарастающей волны неясных эмоций жест вышел дрожащим, не столь спокойным, как планировалось.

 

\- Но что, если я не хочу быть свободным?

 

Джефф в изумлении округлил глаза, и это показалось бы смешным при других обстоятельствах.

 

\- По-почему ты не хочешь быть свободным? – пришел его черед запинаться.

 

Дженсену сдавило грудь, в глазах горячо защипало.

\- Посмотрите на меня, сэр… - он указал на себя пальцем. - Я личный раб. Это единственное, что я умею. Только в этом я лучший. Я знаю… как доставить удовольствие своему хозяину, и больше ничего. Свобода для меня - это… это оставаться рабом. Это все, на что я способен. Я не представляю, что означает быть свободным.

\- Но ты бы мог научиться, - тихо проговорил Джефф, дотягиваясь через стол и поглаживая ему подбородок большим пальцем. – Это я и пытаюсь сделать, Дженсен. Вот ради чего все задумывалось: сеансы у Кэйт, книги… я выясняю, что тебе нравится, чем бы тебе хотелось заняться…

\- Я личный раб, - повторил Дженсен, стараясь сдержать трепет в теле. Он боялся, что двинется слишком резко, и хозяин остановит прикосновение, заметив, что он дрожит.

\- Согласен, но ты не обязательно должен быть только личным рабом. Даже они не остаются таковыми навсегда.

\- Некоторые остаются.

\- Хорошо, остаются, - уступил Джефф, - но ты бы мог добиться гораздо большего. Дженсен, ты умен, образован. Ты мог бы выбрать любой род деятельности, какой только пожелаешь. И тогда тебе бы не пришлось волноваться, продадут тебя или нет, ты бы смог сам выбирать, с кем тебе заниматься сексом…

\- Значит, стань я свободным, вы бы занялись со мной сексом?

 

Лицо Джеффа моментально покраснело, он опустил голову, длинные ресницы взмахнули, скрывая взгляд.

\- Ты не хочешь секса со мной.

\- Нет, хочу. Я не знаю… - Дженсен перевел дух. – Я **_не понимаю_** , почему вы мне не верите.

\- Я верю… в то, что тебе так кажется, - после затянувшейся неловкой паузы произнес Джефф, и Дженсен развел руками. Мысленно.

\- Вам потребуется личный раб в любом случае, - напомнил он, едва заметно склоняясь вперед. – Даже если вы добьетесь своей манумиссии, вам все равно он будет нужен. И я смогу им стать, я буду выполнять эти обязанности.

 

Джефф сдавленно хохотнул, откидываясь на стуле и прикрывая лицо рукой.

\- Господи, ведь это **_я_** должен был уговаривать **_тебя_** , Дженсен.

\- Это хороший план, - признал тот. – Для других, таких как Кейн. Они не должны быть рабами.

 

Джефф уронил ладонь с лица и устало посмотрел на Дженсена. Что-то в его выражении подсказало Дженсену – именно так хозяин будет выглядеть в старости.

\- А ты должен?

\- Я личный раб, - он постарался произнести это со всем спокойствием, какое только мог призвать сейчас, учитывая бурю в душе. – Я **_хорош_** в этом.

 

Конечно, он волновался, еще бы не волноваться. То, о чем рассказал Джефф – незаконно и опасно. И вовсе не преувеличение, хозяин действительно может сам оказаться на помосте аукциона, если планы Траста рассекретят.

 

Он **_нужен_** Джеффу. Дженсен понял это с самого начала, совершенно отчетливо, как ясно видимый эпицентр огромного надвигающегося урагана. Кейн, Зак и даже такие парни как Джаред – ужасные рабы, и менее терпимый, **_либеральный_** (во всех смыслах этого слова) хозяин, чем Джефф, давно бы занялся их воспитанием либо вообще отбраковал. Они бы стали лучше, счастливее, получив свободу. Дженсен не настолько глуп, он понимал это.

 

Но когда Джефф осуществит свои грандиозные планы, освободит рабов, и они покинут дом… то кто же позаботится о нем? Домашнее хозяйство увиделось теперь Дженсену совсем в ином свете: все работали сообща, потому что на данный момент интересы Джеффа совпадали с их интересами. Но кому на самом деле есть до него дело? И что произойдет, если пути хозяина и рабов разойдутся? Джефф так увлечен заботой о других… Ему нужен кто-то вроде Дженсена, того, кто отплатит за его доброту, присмотрит за ним и защитит.

 

И будет любить его.

 

 ** _Я нужен Джеффу_** , подумалось Дженсену, по телу прокатилась приятная вибрация, словно отголоски оргазма, и он снова прокрутил в сознании эту мысль. **_Джеффу нужен… именно я_**.

 

 

 

***

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

**Глава 35**

 

\- Итак… Может, расскажешь, как идут дела?

\- Нормально, - ответил Дженсен, затем, посчитав, что этого недостаточно, поправился: - Хорошо.

 

На лице Кэйт засияла улыбка, и хотя она не являлась его хозяйкой, Дженсен приободрился, расценив это как похвалу.

 

\- Это замечательно, Дженсен. Тогда давай поговорим о том, что же именно хорошо.

\- Ну, Джефф, он… - Дженсен смолк. Как объяснить постороннему, да еще тому, кто никогда не был и не будет рабом, что за изменения произошли между ним и хозяином? – Мы… Он сказал… - Дженсен заикался как идиот, поэтому намеренно остановился и встряхнул головой. – Стало лучше.

\- Ладно, - Кэйт скривила губы в усмешке, продолжая, однако, радостно сиять. – Давай вернемся немного назад. Что произошло с момента нашей последней встречи?

\- Джефф ведь рассказал вам, - хозяин объяснил ему: Кэйт в курсе дел с Трастом, поэтому он может свободно беседовать с ней на любые темы. Дженсен нахмурился и отпил глоток чая, который, даже не спрашивая, налила ему Кэйт. На вкус ромашка, но с примесью чего-то фруктового. – Джефф сказал, что вы знаете… что он говорил с вами.

\- У нас с Джеффом был разговор, это правда, - согласилась Кэйт. – Но я спрашиваю не о том, что сказал Джефф. Я спрашиваю, что произошло с тобой?

 

Получив заслуженный упрек (хотя он и не видел в вопросе особого смысла), Дженсен кивнул и опустил взгляд на стакан с чаем, листая воспоминания в обратном порядке. Не то чтобы это представляло проблему: последние несколько дней выжгли след в его сознании.

 

– Когда я вернулся от вас домой, Джеффа уже не было. Но меня поджидал Кейн. Он пригласил меня на ужин. В свой любимый ресторан.

\- Серьезно? – ее брови удивленно приподнялись, она нетерпеливо заерзала на диване, усаживаясь по-турецки. Сегодня Кэйт была одета в широкие полотняные брюки и майку на бретелях, поверх она накинула рубашку, которую не мешало бы хорошенько отгладить. – Мальчишник, значит?

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Дженсен. – Он просто очень хороший агент.

\- В каком смысле?

 

Опять Дженсен оказался в тупике. Ни один из владельцев (кроме нынешнего, разумеется), не утруждал себя выяснением механизма деятельности рабов и исполнения их обязанностей, разве что сталкиваясь случайно. Да и ни один раб не задавал лишних вопросов, если только он не был новичком.

 

\- Кейн – доверенное лицо Джеффа, его правая рука. Он присматривает за делами, которыми хозяин не может или не должен заниматься. Он следит, чтобы все шло гладко.

\- А разве это не твои обязанности? Ты ведь личный раб Джеффа.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Я здесь совсем недавно, и Джефф… не предоставил мне таких полномочий, - **_надеюсь, это не прозвучало осуждающе_**. – Может, когда-нибудь, - добавил он, помедлив, - …когда все станут мне доверять, - Дженсену не понравилось, как он выразился. Как будто он жалуется на судьбу, хотя именно сейчас все стало поворачиваться к лучшему. Он не хотел, чтобы так показалось Кэйт, и уж тем более, чтобы такой вывод сделал хозяин. - На самом деле все по-другому, - объяснил он. – Я прислуживаю Джеффу. А Кейн, Зак и, очевидно, Мэри-Луиза выполняют другие обязанности. Такова картина в целом.

\- Хм-мм… - задумчиво протянула Кэйт. – Мэри-Луиза. Наверное, ее появление – да еще столь эффектное – шокировало тебя?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Она не смогла бы выносить ребенка на орбитальной станции. Пребывание там равносильно его смерти. Ей вообще не следовало так долго там оставаться в подобном положении.

 

Только сейчас Дженсену пришла в голову мысль: может, Мэри-Луиза надеялась, что низкая гравитация убьет ребенка прежде, чем тот появится на свет, и таким образом она решит проблему? Он вообще с трудом представлял, как рабы решаются на ребенка, понимая, что за жизнь его впоследствии ожидает. Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что смолк на несколько секунд. Кэйт внимательно за ним наблюдала, вполне доброжелательно, но это еще хуже: от тех, кому на него абсолютно наплевать, Дженсен, по крайней мере, знал, чего ожидать.

 

Он вздохнул и чуть удобнее сел в кресле, постаравшись скрыть неловкое молчание за непринужденной позой.

– Кроме того, куда ей оставалось идти? Джефф ее хозяин.

\- И это тебя беспокоит?

\- То, что Джефф ее хозяин? У него много рабов, - опять пожал плечами Дженсен.

\- Ну, совсем недавно, до тебя, она была его личной рабыней, - напомнила Кэйт, как будто Дженсен и без нее не осознавал сей факт. – Мне просто интересно – это доставляет тебе неудобство?

\- Такое часто случается, - спокойно ответил Дженсен, успешно отражая ее намек. – Прежде его личным рабом был Кейн. И Зак… Дело в том, что Джефф… - он повел плечом. – Он не принадлежит мне. Я принадлежу ему. Это просто.

\- Хм-мм, - неопределенно хмыкнула Кэйт, но как будто соглашаясь. – Что ж, давай тогда вернемся к вечеру. Я перебила тебя, вы с Кейном как раз отправились в ресторан.

\- Он всего лишь устроил мне проверку. Хотел убедиться, что я прижился здесь, что подхожу. Я **_хочу_** прижиться, - уверил он Кэйт, отставляя чай обратно на салфетку и роняя при этом влагу с запотевшего стакана на стол. Он тут же стер каплю пальцем, но осталась размытая дорожка, и Дженсен решил устранить непорядок позже, когда Кэйт отвернется.

\- После обеда мы вернулись, и я дождался Джеффа. Он сказал, что вы посоветовали заняться со мной сексом.

 

Это не прозвучало вопросом, но Дженсен чуть изменил интонацию к концу фразы. К его удивлению, на лице Кэйт отразилось сожаление и даже замешательство, она смешно наморщила нос, неуверенно улыбнувшись.

 

\- Я сомневалась, правильно ли поступила, - призналась она. – Просто мне казалось, для тебя это так важно…

\- Да, - сползти с кресла, стать на колени – такой привычный рефлекс, знакомый и успокаивающий. Он поклонился, почти касаясь лбом пола, насколько это позволяло крошечное пространство между креслом и кофейным столиком. - Я так благодарен вам, Леди Кэйт, за то, что вы подумали обо мне, так благодарен…

\- О… о, Дженсен, вставай, - Кэйт нависла над ним, растерявшись, неловко похлопывая его по плечу. – Пожалуйста, встань.

\- Простите, - принес извинения Дженсен и распрямился, оставшись на коленях. Я лишь хотел выразить свою признательность. У вас нет причин заботиться о моем благополучии. Я никто, просто раб. Ваша услуга не будет забыта.

\- О, Господи, - на мгновение Кэйт прикрыла лицо руками. Потом, расправив плечи, она отняла ладони от лица, вновь вернув себе маску психолога, хотя щеки все еще пылали румянцем. – Я могу считать это подтверждением? Вы с Джеффом занимались любовью?

 

Только Леди Кидман употребляла данное сочетание для обозначения секса, и звучало это скорее как приказ: **_Займись со мной любовью, Дженсен_**. Гувернеры и учителя в поместье Лорда Круза весьма успешно отбили у него охоту произносить эти слова.

 

\- У нас не произошло пенетративного акта, если вы об этом, - пояснил Дженсен без тени смущения. - Вместо этого он попросил меня мастурбировать. Не думаю, что у меня хорошо получилось, но, кажется, Джефф остался доволен, - **_хотя и не кончил сам_** , подумал он, все еще тревожась об этом факте. Но то была уже интимная подробность из жизни хозяина, поэтому он не собирался ее раскрывать.

 

Щеки Кэйт заалели ярче, но голос оставался совершенно нейтральным, когда она спросила, склонив голову:

\- Дженсен, скажи, почему так выходит? Я спрашиваю об ужине с Кейном, и отвечать для тебя, по-видимому, просто мучительно. И в то же время ты, не задумываясь, делишься подробностями полового акта, как будто мы обсуждаем меню в ресторане.

\- Секс – мое предназначение, - ответил Дженсен, слегка озадаченный, настораживаясь – не очередная ли это уловка? – Не единственное, конечно, но одно из главных. Я должен быть компетентен в этом вопросе и не испытывать смущения, если собираюсь приносить удовольствие хозяину. У моего тела нет секретов, - Дженсен замер, внимательно изучая содержимое стакана; он надеялся, что не показался Кэйт чересчур своенравным. Хороший раб часами может оставаться неподвижным. – Я что… применил слишком официальную терминологию? - наконец произнес он. – Если так, то… Я просто подумал…

 

Кэйт махнула рукой.

\- Нет. С терминологией все в порядке, используй ту, которая удобнее. Просто получается интересный контраст, тебе не кажется? Обычно все наоборот: секс – один из сокровенных моментов, случающихся между двумя людьми, в то же время, пищу мы спокойно и вполне открыто можем разделить с незнакомцами.

\- Действительно, интересно, - вежливо согласился Дженсен, не понимая, куда она клонит.

 

Наверное, Кэйт решила, что он несет чушь, потому что она выдохнула с резким **_пфф_**. Но все равно продолжила:

\- Значит, ты мастурбировал для Джеффа? И каково это было?

 

**_Я бы хотел… Я думаю… думаю о вас. О моем хозяине. Который трахает меня_ **

 

Несмотря на его уверения, что он не испытывает смущение, так тяжело было сказать эти слова Джеффу; желание пульсировало у самой поверхности, и все равно не могло вырваться на свободу, если бы не это обжигающе благословенное прикосновение к нему, тихие слова: **_Все хорошо, милый, теперь можешь кончить, давай_**. А потом еще. **_Ты молодец. Ты просто молодец._**

.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня получилось лучше, - помедлив, произнес он, заливаясь краской при воспоминании об охватившем его чувстве. Джефф мог бы стать **_таким хорошим_** хозяином, если бы только… Дженсен отставил в сторону невеселые размышления, вспоминая вместо этого силу и тепло рук Джеффа; тот обнял его, поглаживая, и от нежных прикосновений слипались глаза… – Я бы хотел…

\- Чего бы ты хотел?

 

Услышав машинально повторенное за ним слово, Дженсен вздрогнул, хотя и понимал, что это не входило в намерения Кэйт. Просто рабам не полагается хотеть и желать. Рабы должны быть благодарны за то, что имеют. И Дженсен благодарен, еще как.

 

\- И потом Джефф держал меня в своих объятиях, - он надеялся, что, сменив тему, удовлетворит нескончаемое любопытство Кэйт. – Мне было приятно. Он сказал, что я отлично справился, и ему нравится смотреть, как я кончаю. Все было замечательно.

 

До тех пор, пока Мэри-Луиза не подняла на ноги весь дом.

 

\- Но ты все еще желаешь, чтобы Джефф занялся с тобой… пенетративным сексом? – вопрос Кэйт скорее походил на утверждение.

 

Дженсен тихо вздохнул: его опять поймали врасплох.

\- Я просто не понимаю, почему он избегает меня. Может, из-за того… - новая догадка пришла ему на ум, и он поднял на Кэйт глаза. – Из-за того, что я мужского пола? Я знаю, что ему нравятся… у него был секс с женщинами ( ** _с Эвер_** ), с Мэри-Луизой, хотя она такая же рабыня, как и я. И все твердят… Он сам признался, что я возбуждаю его, что он меня хочет, но этого ему не достаточно, - Дженсен опустил взгляд на свои ладони. – Я не знаю, что должен сделать, чтобы оказалось достаточно.

\- Ты говорил об этом с Джеффом?

\- Он уверен: мне просто **_кажется_** , что я желаю с ним секса, - Дженсен потянулся за стаканом и промахнулся, переворачивая его. Чай выплеснулся на стол, и он, ни секунды не задумываясь, вытер лужу рукавом. Заодно он смыл тот не дающий покоя след от пальца, раз представился случай.

 

Кэйт открыла было рот и набрала воздуху, чтобы выдать фразу, потом просто выдохнула и промолчала. Секундой спустя чуть сдавленно она произнесла:

\- Спасибо, Дженсен. Может, воспользуешься ванной комнатой, пока пятно не впиталось?

\- Благодарю вас, - он с признательностью склонил голову.

 

Ванная Кэйт была так же изысканно декорирована, как и остальной дом. Застирывая рукав рубашки, он изучал акварель, висящую над комодом, пока до него дошло, что размашистая подпись красной краской **_Джефф_** \- скорее всего, **_его_** Джефф.

 

\- Дженсен? – постучала в дверь Кэйт. – У меня есть подходящая футболка, одень ее пока, если хочешь. Бросим рубашку в сушилку, заодно закончим разговор. Футболка досталась от Джеффа, поэтому можешь не волноваться – возвращать не нужно.

 

Дженсен встретился в зеркале взглядом с отражением собственных широко распахнутых глаз. Интересно, Кэйт хранит рубашку Джеффа, потому что тоже спала с ним? Взгляд оставался спокойным, никакой мелодраматической вспышки, но ощущение он испытал похожее. Приступ тошноты сотряс его с головы до пят, словно дрожь лихорадки. Ну конечно, Джефф спит с нею. Само собой. Надо быть тупым, чтобы не заметить этого раньше.

 

\- Я пролила соус маринара на мою любимую блузку от Кэй Унгер, - пояснила Кэйт, грустно усмехнувшись, когда Дженсен открыл дверь, - и Джефф дал мне это, чтобы было в чем добраться домой, - она держала в руках поношенную футболку, когда-то черного цвета, но теперь застиранную и вылинявшую серыми полосами. Там, где, очевидно, располагалась прежде некая надпись, остались белесые лохмотья. – Кэй Унгер… - простонала Кэйт, – она уже никогда не станет прежней. Пятно на ней так и не отстиралось, - она вздохнула, и, заправив волосы за ухо, протянула ему футболку. – В любом случае, она чистая, можешь не переживать, мои вши туда не сбежали. Да и вообще, это лучший способ вернуть чертову тряпку обратно хозяину, я все время забываю захватить ее с собой, когда еду к Джеффу, или отдать, когда он бывает в гостях у меня, - она подняла голову и посмотрела на Дженсена, на ее лице мелькнуло озабоченное выражение. – Дженсен? Ты в порядке?

 

**_А-а… Соус маринара…_ **

 

\- Я в порядке, - он постарался ответить как можно оживленнее, принимая футболку из ее пальцев. Потрепанный старый трикотаж был таким мягким на ощупь, и даже если последней ее одевала Кэйт, без сомнения оставив на ней ароматы собственных моющих средств и своего дома, Дженсен все равно почувствовал легкое головокружение, представив, что носит одежду Джеффа. Прочные звенья ошейника теперь будут открыто виднеться в треугольном вырезе, прежде скрытые под наглухо застегнутой рубашкой. Кэйт не дождалась его согласия и с задумчивым видом забрала из рук мокрую рубашку. Похоже, она совершенно не заинтересовалась его обнаженным телом, хотя Дженсен тщательно заботился о внешности и старательно поддерживал форму, несмотря на нескончаемые попытки Сэм впихнуть в него лишний кусок. Он даже почувствовал себя слегка уязвленным.

 

\- Пойду, положу в сушилку, - сказала Кэйт, по-мальчишески махнув рукой в сторону кухни. – А потом сразу вернусь, и мы завершим наш сеанс. Я мигом.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дженсен, натягивая на себя майку.

 

В плечах они с Джеффом были почти одного размера, и она села на него как влитая. Будто его собственная, только это не так. Дженсен прикрыл глаза и провел ладонью вдоль груди, по коже прошла волна дрожи от прикосновения к облегающей ткани.

 

И потом он направился обратно в кабинет Кэйт.

 

 

 

***


	36. Chapter 36

 

**Глава 36**

 

\- Ну, вот, - Кэйт поудобнее устроилась на диване. – На чем мы остановились?

 

Она подумала, что Дженсен из тех, кто воспринимает слова буквально, потому что он отчеканил:

\- Вы спросили, обсуждал ли я с Джеффом близкие отношения. Я упомянул разговор, который произошел вчера: Джефф сказал, что уверен - мне лишь кажется, что я хочу с ним секса.

 

Кэйт вздернула бровь.

\- Весьма подробное перечисление. Теперь понятно, почему тебя так высоко ценят.

 

Дженсен, глядя в пол, перекатил в пальцах шов футболки. **_Не настолько высоко, как хотелось бы_**.

\- Благодарю вас.

\- Могу я задать вопрос? Как думаешь, Джефф хочет заняться с тобой сексом?

 

Дженсен нашелся не сразу, продумывая ответ; холодная рациональность пыталась пробиться сквозь весь этот беспокойный белый шум в голове.

\- Я не знаю, - произнес он наконец, поднимая глаза и встречаясь в упор с немигающим взглядом Кэйт. – Возможно… Мне порой кажется, что хочет… Я… - он неосознанно потянулся к своему лицу. – Он… Иногда он целует меня, и я чувствую… Иногда я чувствую… - Дженсен покачал головой, внутри слегка потеплело при воспоминании о тех поцелуях Джеффа и о темном омуте страсти, скрывающемся за ними. – Я не знаю, - **_Может, я так сильно хочу этого, что выдаю желаемое за действительное?_** – Я не знаю, - повторил он опять, боясь озвучить эту мысль, испытывая неловкость оттого, что приписывает собственные желания хозяину.

 

Кэйт задумчиво постучала пальцем по губе.

\- Знаешь, чего я не понимаю - и я надеюсь, что ты объяснишь мне это, Дженсен, - если бы я прислуживала как рабыня, то была бы просто счастлива избежать секса со своим хозяином, - она опять пересела, подобрав под себя ноги. Кроваво-красный лак на ногтях ног контрастно отличался от нежного переливающегося перламутра на ногтях пальцев рук. – Почему для тебя так важно, чтобы Джефф имел с тобой сексуальные – в том числе и пенетративные – отношения?

 

Дженсен даже не знал, что сказать на это. Ответ был таким очевидным, ему никогда не приходилось выражать его в словах, или даже мысленно про себя. Он ощутил, как лицо застыло маской в шоке, и поторопился вернуть себя в более подходящее состояние.

\- Он мой хозяин, - и больше нечего было добавить.

 

Его голос чуть дрогнул; сделав вид, что просто свел вместе ладони, он с силой вдавил ногтем большого пальца в средний палец другой руки. Впившийся в кожу ноготь немного прояснил мысли, заставив отступить приступ паники.

 

\- Но как ты сам подчеркнул, у Джеффа множество рабов. Он не обязан спать со всеми.

\- Конечно, нет, - Дженсен едва сдержал раздражение. Он что, тупой или ребенок? – Но они ведь не личные рабы. Для того и существуют личные рабы. Для этого **_предназначен я_**.

\- Все равно, у тебя есть и другие задачи.

\- Это моя главная функция, - на этот раз Дженсен не смог скрыть волнение, и тогда он вдавил ноготь глубже, скрипя зубами. – Это **_важная_** функция. Секс – биологически необходимый императив. Он помогает снять стресс, поддерживает иммунитет, здоровье сердечнососудистой системы, предотвращает угрозу рака простаты у мужчин…

\- Я в курсе преимуществ секса, Дженсен, - перебила Кэйт; похоже, его речь скорее позабавила ее, чем вывела из себя: улыбка играла в уголках ее губ. – И я не спорю о том, сколько пользы приносят нормальные сексуальные взаимоотношения двух любящих людей. Я спрашиваю о другом: почему для тебя настолько важно, чтобы Джефф имел секс именно **_с тобой_**?

\- Это не так, - машинально ответил Дженсен, ему стало жарко, губы пересохли. – Ма… Джефф волен делать все, что пожелает. Я счастлив прислуживать ему так, как ему будет угодно. Я просто хочу приносить ему удовольствие как можно большим количеством способов, - объяснил он. – Как только он позволит мне. Нет, неправильно выразился. Как только он мне велит.

 

Какое-то мгновение Кэйт изучала Дженсена с неопределенным выражением на лице. Холодное спокойствие растекалось по его телу, как чернила по воде, лед сковывал разволновавшееся сердце. Кэйт опять сменила позу на диване, и повисшая неловкая пауза – что бы она ни означала - была забыта.

 

\- Я бы хотела вернуться к обсуждению этой темы позже, - медленно произнесла она. – Нам не следует надолго упускать нить нашего разговора. Давай покончим с ночью, когда вернулась Мэри-Луиза.

 

Дженсен подавил желание пожать плечами.

\- После того, как я мастурбировал для Джеффа, мы легли в постель. Просто спать, - пояснил он, чтобы не возникло недопонимания. – Нас разбудил звонок в дверь, прибыла Мэри-Луиза.

 

Дженсен не мог похвастаться фотографической памятью, но его воспоминания об этом моменте так ярко вытравились в мозгу, что суперпамяти и не требовалось. Шок Джеффа при виде беременной Мэри-Луизы, самодовольная усмешка на ее тонком, выразительном лице, наслаждение растерянностью Джеффа, когда она объявила, что это не его ребенок.

 

Он хорошо запомнил тот миг, когда осознал, что все это значит.

 

Стиснув пальцами кованую завитушку на перилах, он пошатнулся на нетвердых ногах, озноб прокатился вдоль спины по каждому позвонку, и он был просто счастлив, что всеобщее внимание приковано сейчас не к нему.

 

А потом взгляд Мэри-Луизы переместился за плечо Джеффа, на него, и улыбка нежданной гостьи расползлась еще шире.

 

\- Она… она оказалась беременной, - Дженсен был уверен, что Кэйт и так все знает, но она предупредила, что хочет услышать **_его_** версию событий. Вот бы знать, что успел рассказать ей Джефф. – И она призналась Джеффу, что ребенок не его. Джефф поинтересовался, имеется ли свободная комната для прислуги. Сэм ответила, что если и не имеется, то Мэри-Луиза в состоянии пошевелить задницей и устроиться самостоятельно… - Дженсен запнулся, очередной раз со стыдом сознавая, насколько расшатана дисциплина в доме Джеффа, и страшно злясь на себя за то, что, поглощенный подробным пересказом, открыл чужаку излишние подробности.

 

Кэйт, подперев щеку рукой, понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Я прекрасно знаю Сэм, - мягко напомнила она ему. – И, кстати, Мэри-Луизу тоже.

 

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Мэри-Луиза не пожелала помощи. Уверила, что сама справится. Джефф сказал ей, что они поговорят обо всем утром, - Дженсену Мэри-Луиза нравилась не больше, чем остальным, но он не стал передавать, сколь издевательски прозвучали ее слова в ответ на указание Джеффа: **_Как пожелаете, Мастер_**. – Мы вернулись в спальню, но я не мог уснуть.

\- Почему?

 

Дженсен поднял ладони с колен, потом беспомощно уронил их обратно.

\- Слишком много волнений, слишком много… - опять неясный жест, поворот головы. – Я не знаю. Все вокруг твердили, что отъезд Мэри-Луизы к лучшему. И Джефф…

 

**_Я знаю, Джефф любил ее._ **

 

Он не особенно удивился, когда хозяин взял его за руку и повел обратно в спальню. Это было к лучшему как для Дженсена, так и для Мэри-Луизы; напряжение пульсировало в крепком влажном рукопожатии Джеффа. Его удивило другое: когда он по привычке свернулся калачиком на своей половине кровати с самого края, Джефф, недовольно ворча, притянул его обратно на середину, прижимаясь к нему своим большим телом, забрасывая руку ему на живот.

 

 ** _Я все устрою_** , проговорил – нет, прошептал Джефф над самым его ухом, и если Дженсен не признался в этом Кэйт, то лишь потому, что не понял, **_зачем_** Джефф сказал эти слова, да еще таким странным голосом. Момент вышел слишком интимным, чтобы открывать постороннему. Джефф уверил, что он может рассказывать Кэйт все, что захочет. Но не сказал - **_обязан_**.

 

\- Мы так и не заснули, - продолжил Дженсен. – Ни я, ни Джефф.

 

В его горле опять пересохло при воспоминании о часах неподвижности в объятиях Джеффа. Просто лежать, понимая, что ни один из них не спит, желая предложить Джеффу свое тело – как снотворное, как утешение, как выход его гневу. Если бы только это помогло, если бы только Джеффу потребовалось…

 

С другим хозяином, **_не с таким_** , Дженсен рискнул бы. И он не мог решить, гордиться ему этим фактом или стыдиться его.

 

В самом начале он полагал, что Джефф просто хочет разрушить его как личность, и поклялся, что не допустит этого. Но постепенно он изучал бумаги Траста. Дженсен не очень разбирался во всех юридических тонкостях, но достаточно сталкивался с делами прежних хозяев, чтобы понять содержание большинства документов. Траст действительно существует. И Джефф не может продать раба, пока в фонде достаточно денег для поддержания деятельности. Траст продать раба также не имеет права. Поэтому Дженсен не был уверен, что теперь для него означает понятие **_разрушить_**.

 

Он вообще ни в чем теперь не был уверен.

 

\- Джефф поднялся ближе к рассвету и решил пробежаться. Спросил, не желаю ли я присоединиться.

\- Он и раньше предлагал тебе?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дженсен, снова ощутив тоненький отзвук удовлетворения.

 

Хотя до него не сразу дошло, что присоединиться к Джеффу на пробежке означает первым делом направиться к вольеру с собаками и захватить с собой Бизу. Но кого он обманывает? Можно подумать, в противном случае он отказался бы.

 

\- Ты не особенно жалуешь собак, - заметила Кэйт, когда он заговорил о Бизу. – Твои хозяева держали питомцев?

\- У Лорда Круза были собаки, - спокойно ответил Дженсен, радуясь, что удалось скрыть, как от одного воспоминания о них до сих пор ком подкатывает к горлу. – Но их сложно назвать **_питомцами_**. Лорд Кроу, в ту пору, когда он еще являлся Лордом, тоже имел собак. Но он их любил. Как Джефф.

 

Казалось, бесчисленное количество пробуждений поутру, когда он обнаруживал Фиону и Стерлинга, разлегшихся на его ногах или втиснувшихся между ним и Лордом Кроу, могли бы излечить его животный страх перед собаками. Но становилось только хуже. Они рычали на него всякий раз, стоило ему шевельнуться или двинуться на постели, и он пытался спастись хотя бы под такой ненадежной защитой, как одеяло. Пока Лорд Кроу, вдоволь насмеявшись над ним (и над собаками тоже), не спихивал парочку на пол.

 

\- Мастер Хаттон обожал кошек, - продолжил Дженсен, неожиданно испытывая тоскливый приступ ностальгии. Он почти забыл эту старую банду: одноглазого Сока, своенравного карнаухого Эгайла (у которого из пасти воняло неимоверно, и который лишь с боем позволял ухаживать за шерсткой), и еще ласковую ленивицу Рошель. Эта могла лежать кверху брюшком часами у вас на коленях, как тряпка. Позже, перед самым банкротством, появилась Нимфа, ужасно любопытное и сообразительное создание.

 

Кто знает, что стало с кошками Мастера Хаттона? Грустно было представить, что их вышвырнули на улицу. Они все - домашние неженки, даже Нимфа, прирожденная охотница за клубками и бабочками. На улице им не выжить.

 

\- О чем ты задумался? – Кэйт подперла руками подбородок, как будто замерзнув, хотя в комнате совсем не ощущалась прохлада.

 

Дженсен встряхнулся.

\- Так, о разных глупостях. Только сейчас пришло в голову, что я совсем забыл о кошках Мастера Хаттона, я не знаю, что с ними произошло после того, как имущество пустили с молотка. Он так любил их.

 

Кэйт заморгала на него с удивлением.

\- Но тебя ведь тоже конфисковали?

\- Конечно, - Дженсен опять свел ладони вместе, впиваясь ногтем в палец. Так трудно произносить это безучастно, даже теперь. На его памяти это произошло впервые, его конфискация вместе с остальным описанным имуществом, и он не представлял, что станется с ним и с Лордом – Мастером – Хаттоном.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что тогда ты думал о себе, о том, что произойдет дальше с тобой, а не с кошками?

\- Я личный раб. Меня отправили обратно в департамент экономики для перепродажи, - напомнил Дженсен, хотя тогда он этого и не подозревал, как не подозревал, что приставания в фургоне для перевозки имущества могут зайти так далеко. – А они просто кошки, до которых никому нет дела, кроме меня и Мастера Хаттона. Они постарели и были уже не теми игривыми симпатягами, у Нимфы была сломана лапка. Они всегда кому-то принадлежали. Без хозяина им не выжить.

\- Мы сейчас говорим о кошках? – медленно произнесла Кэйт. – Или речь о тебе, Дженсен?

 

Он нахмурился.

\- Я говорю о кошках. Им нужен тот, кто бы о них заботился, и… даже Мастер Хаттон не всегда был в соответствующем состоянии, чтобы делать это. У него не очень-то получалось.

 

Хотя Дженсен произнес эти слова сотни, может, тысячи раз, пока прислуживал Хаттону, боль за несчастных тварей все равно осталась. Мастер Хаттон никогда не проявлял по отношению к нему жестокость, ни разу, пока они были вместе. Но это не означало, что с Хаттоном жилось легко.

 

\- Ладно, - согласилась Кэйт. – Тогда давай используем это как метафору. Тебе порой не кажется, что **_ты сам_** нуждаешься в чьей-то заботе?

\- Мой… мой хозяин всегда заботится обо мне, - запнувшись, ответил Дженсен, пытаясь, как обычно, предсказать, куда клонит Кэйт.

 

Та кивнула, как будто Дженсен выдал ей правильный ответ, и он с облегчением выдохнул, скрыв это за глотком чая. Он был рад, что ему предлагали чай, позволяя отпивать во время сеанса. Сегодня напиток в стакане таял на глазах. Кажется, он ни разу в жизни столько не разговаривал.

 

\- Как обстоят дела у вас с Джаредом? - поинтересовалась Кэйт, по своему обыкновению молниеносно меняя тему разговора и заставляя Дженсена соображать на ходу.

\- Прекрасно, - пожал он плечами. Сказать по правде, он не знал, как охарактеризовать их с Джаредом отношения. Он вообще удивлялся – что там вообще характеризовать? Но, хотя Джаред и не торопил события, не давил на него, вел себя парень как ни в чем не бывало, как будто они по-прежнему приятели. Это было странно и слегка смущало, и даже тот факт, что Джефф находился в прекрасных отношениях с Джаредом, совсем не помогал Дженсену уяснить, как вести себя дальше. – Он присоединился к нам на пробежке, по приказу Джеффа, разумеется.

 

Джаред привел с собой Сэйди и Харли, и вся троица носилась вокруг Джеффа, Дженсена и Бизу. Джефф предложил ему: **_Если хочешь, беги вперед, не тащись с нашей дурацкой компанией_**. Но для Дженсена было еще каким удовольствием трусить рядом с Джеффом, примеряя свои шаги к шагам хозяина в едином ритме.

 

\- Ну и как, тебе понравилось?

 

Дженсен не знал, что ответить на этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос. ** _Уж лучше так, чем когда тебя совсем не замечают, но для полного счастья хорошо бы вспомнить про секс_**?

 

\- Я… я рад, что для меня нашлось местечко рядом с хозяином. Я… хочу этого. Хочу быть хорошим рабом, хорошим компаньоном. Джефф… теперь он разговаривает со мной. О том, что происходит. О том, что мне нужно знать, что делать. Мэри-Луиза… - Дженсен постарался выразить мысль **_все в доме ненавидят ее_** , не сгущая красок. – Он хочет устроить ее как можно удобнее, где-нибудь поближе к ее личному врачу и больнице, к ее учебе и так далее… Он позволил мне заняться этим. Доверил мне это поручение.

 

После пробежки, вместо того, чтобы вернуться в дом, Джефф отправился в жилой корпус, где обитали Джаред, Чад и некоторые другие рабы, набрал по внутренней связи дом и попросил Сэм принести чистую одежду. Дженсен помнил выражение лица Сэм, когда та заявилась лично, вместо того, чтобы прислать Сэнди или Адриэнну. Как она сказала хозяину: **_Ты не можешь вечно скрываться от проблемы, Джефф_**. И как тот ответил: **_Нет, но, по крайней мере, я могу скрыться сегодня_**.

 

\- Ну, и как вы теперь? – Кэйт подняла свой стакан с чаем, но не торопилась делать глоток, глядя на Дженсена поверх ободка стакана. – Ты поладил с Мэри-Луизой?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Мы почти не разговариваем, - в самый первый день Джефф спасся бегством в свой офис, а потом провел несколько встреч в ресторанах. Дженсен не был даже до конца уверен, что у Джеффа имеется «официальный» офис, большинством своих дел хозяин управлял из дома. Ему показалось, что хозяин не получал особого удовольствия, по крайней мере, от времени, проведенного в кабинете, но лично ему понравилась. Это был самый «официальный» день, который они провели вместе, он тихо стоял на коленях, подыскивая подходящее жилье для Мэри-Луизы, время от времени прислуживал Джеффу... – Она почти ни с кем не разговаривает, - продолжил он. – В основном, остается в своей комнате. Наверное, она очень устает, - его опыт общения с детьми ограничивался Коннором и Изабеллой, приемными детьми Лорд Круза и Леди Кидман. Он мало что знал о беременности, хотя украдкой изучал эту тему. – Я не уверен, что ей нравится здесь находиться.

 

У него вообще не имелось подходящего ответа на вопрос, что нужно Мэри-Луизе. Она, почти не глядя, отвергала каждый предложенный вариант квартиры, даже не вникая в список достоинств жилья. Но и в доме, по-видимому, она не чувствовала себя счастливой, постоянно препираясь с Сэм и Кейном. Она даже ела, не выходя из комнаты. Адриэнна окончательно и бесповоротно отказалась убирать там, и однажды, когда Сэнди зашла забрать грязное белье, то вышла от нее с каменным лицом и стиснув зубы.

 

\- Если честно, - сказал Дженсен. – Я понятия не имею, зачем она здесь.

\- Хмм… - Кэйт перекатила стакан с чаем в ладонях. – Не ты один, дорогуша.

 

 

 

***


	37. Chapter 37

 

**Глава 37**

 

По возвращении домой Дженсен нашел хозяина в Большой Гостиной. Тот смотрел футбольный матч, и компанию ему составили Кейн, Зак и его «жена» Вэнди, Джереми, Сэм. Джефф улыбнулся, как будто, и правда, обрадовался его появлению, жестом приглашая сесть рядом с собой на диван.

 

В просторной комнате (ее не зря называли Большой) сгустились ароматы попкорна, пива и травки. Почти все диваны лишились подушек, а россыпь воздушной кукурузы на ковре указывала на то, что Дженсен пропустил главное сражение. Его пальцы машинально сжались в желании все это убрать, но он засомневался, оценят ли его усилия по достоинству, если он помешает просмотру; к тому же, он устал. Он всегда буквально валился с ног от усталости после сеансов, хотя никак не мог понять причину. Ведь он просто сидит и разговаривает.

 

Диван показался невероятно мягким и уютным (особенно, когда ты так устал). Джефф закинул руку ему на шею и привлек к себе. С Мастером Хаттоном они тоже, бывало, так сидели, и Дженсен подумал, что в последнее время слишком часто вспоминает о прежнем Мастере.

 

Он весьма и весьма надеялся, что этим сходство между Хаттоном и Джеффом ограничится.

 

Наверное, команда хозяина добилась успеха, потому что все присутствующие завопили, (Джереми - разочаровано, он всегда делал ставки против Джеффа), и довольный Джефф крепче приобнял Дженсена. Когда страсти улеглись, и игроки рассредоточились по полю для новой атаки, Джефф перевел на него взгляд, в глазах заплясали огоньки.

 

\- Как прошел сеанс? – спросил он, понизив голос, хотя остальные, честно говоря, не обращали на них никакого внимания.

 

Дженсен повел плечом.

\- Нормально.

 

Он так и не выяснил, какой ответ давать хозяину, и не только потому, что понятия не имел, что именно Джефф ожидает услышать. Просто он сам не знал, как определить, был ли сеанс успешным или нет. Порой Дженсену казалось, что он разочаровал Кэйт чередой неверных ответов, но бывали дни, когда она обнимала его и говорила, что встреча прошла чудесно, и он отлично справился. И что они увидятся через пару дней.

 

Джефф недоверчиво прищурился, но сказал только: **_Хорошо_** и поцеловал его в висок, а потом опять устремил все внимание на игру. Он отпустил Дженсена, убрав руку на спинку дивана, но Дженсен остался сидеть, прижавшись к боку Джеффа. Хозяин не возражал, и он, забравшись с ногами на диван, затих, надеясь, что Джефф забудет о его существовании.

 

Дженсен знал о футболе понаслышке, ему никогда не удавалось посидеть перед экраном телевизора в качестве зрителя. Некоторые из его хозяев обожали футбол, но Дженсен всегда был слишком занят своими обязанностями, чтобы обращать внимание на детали игры. Однако он умел создать видимость интереса к происходящему на поле.

 

\- Есть хочешь? – рука Джеффа все еще лежала на спинке дивана, пальцы мягко поскребли Дженсену плечо. – Сэм устроила целый фуршет, там, на шкафчике, - Джефф указал подбородком, и Дженсен, повернув голову, увидел на буфете действительно несметное количество еды, включая даже индейку, от которой осталась половина. – Там всего полно.

 

Полно – это еще слабо сказано. Дженсен испытывал легкий голод, почти незаметный, но дело не стоило того, чтобы оставить облюбованное местечко.

 

\- Не особенно.

\- Ты все еще слишком худой, - тихо сказал Джефф, пожимая ему плечо. – Насквозь светишься.

 

Вот в такие моменты Дженсен не мог четко понять Джеффа. Мастер Крадап искушал его едой, но на самом деле не хотел, чтобы он прикасался к тарелке, желая, чтобы он продемонстрировал силу духа и послушание, сдерживаясь как можно дольше. С Мастером Кроу это означало бы, что он обязан поесть, хочется ему или нет. Но с Джеффом… это могло вообще ничего не значить. Как и многое из того, что произносил хозяин. Он просто озвучивал мысли в произвольном порядке, и Дженсену приходилось самому выбирать, как себя вести.

 

\- Мне хорошо здесь, - произнес он осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду. – Это… это ничего?

 

Джефф добродушно усмехнулся и пожал ему плечо еще раз.

\- Да. Все нормально, Дженсен… О, **_ну давай же,_** ты, кретин, мяч шел тебе прямо в руки! Может, тебе его еще на тарелочке поднести?! – внимание хозяина ускользнуло от него, как вода сквозь пальцы, и Дженсен подумал: а не снится ли ему все это? Как ни в чем не бывало, он сидит, прижавшись к Джеффу, и остальным, похоже, нет до этого никакого дела. Даже если он им **_не нравится_** , они приняли его в свой круг, потому что он – с Джеффом.

 

Зак возлежал на полу, набрав диванных подушек. Вэнди, повторяя позу Дженсена, свернулась калачиком, положив голову на грудь мужу. Пометавшись перед экраном, Джереми опять улегся, использовав ногу Зака вместо подушки, и тот запустил пальцы рук в волосы Вэнди и Джереми одновременно, медленно лаская. Дженсен отметил про себя сей факт, показавшийся довольно многозначительным, хотя он не мог определенно сказать, в каком смысле. Кейн – как всегда, неподражаемый лентяй, сидел на одном из стульев у обеденного стола и тихо перебирал струны старой потертой гитары, что-то мыча себе под нос, иногда поглядывая на экран. Сэм облюбовала большое кресло, закутавшись до подбородка в винно-красный велюровый плед (очевидно, накидка с одного из диванов).

 

Только когда Дженсен оглядел всех присутствующих, он обнаружил в комнате незнакомца: с утомленным видом тот сидел у окна, раскрыв книгу. В отличие от всех (включая Дженсена), он был одет в брюки и жилет, на шее повязан галстук, платина его ошейника холодно поблескивала на фоне свежей кремовой сорочки.

 

Костюм был новый, дорогой (Siriano), и часть Дженсена затосковала по этим четким чистым линиям. Хотя джинсы ему выбрал хозяин, Дженсен все равно почувствовал себя неряхой по сравнению с незнакомцем, сознавая, как низко он пал.

 

\- Это Миша, - Джефф слегка поскреб его руку кончиками пальцев, и Дженсен оглянулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть гостя. – Новый личный раб Джереми.

 

Дженсен совсем не удивился… нет, надо признать: Дженсен **_удивился_**. Очень. А потом рассердился на себя за непрошеные эмоции. Если ему казалось, что Джереми любит Марису, это еще не значит… Разве он **_настолько глуп_** и поверил, что это имеет какое-то значение?

 

\- Только на время, пока с Марисой не наладится, - продолжил Джефф, понижая голос. – Мариса… - он вздохнул, и его теплое дыхание окатило щеку Дженсена. – Мне кажется, у них с Джером серьезные проблемы.

 

Последний раз, когда Дженсен видел Марису, ему показалось, она вполне счастлива, но хозяину виднее.

 

\- Он напоминает мне тебя, - сказал Джефф, едва сдерживая смех. – Весь такой правильный. Вряд ли он одобряет наше поведение.

 

Гордость теплой змейкой свернулась в груди Дженсена: наконец его посчитали своим в компании Джеффа. Однако у радости был горьковатый привкус, и змейка прикусила собственный хвост.

 

\- Но его можно понять, – он пожал Дженсену бицепс. – Мы ведь кучка дегенератов, правда?

\- Правда, - машинально подтвердил тот.

\- У него за всю жизнь был только один хозяин, - добавил Джефф, посерьезнев. – Лорд Прайс… Ты его знал?

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Только слышал о нем.

 

\- Он был… хороший человек. Очень хороший, - Джефф отчужденно уставился в одну точку. – Он… Я сожалею о его смерти, - задумавшись, он скривил губы.

\- Это плохо? – Дженсен бросил взгляд на новичка. Тот, казалось, совершенно не интересовался происходящим, но Дженсен был уверен: это лишь видимость. Если он настоящий личный раб и не зря ест свой хлеб. – Нам нужно беспокоиться?

 

Джефф чуть вздрогнул, потом быстро посмотрел на него.

\- Нет. **_Нет_** , - повторил он тверже. – Просто все так неожиданно. Но ничего плохого, - он коротко усмехнулся. – Может, это даже к лучшему. Может быть. Я не знаю. Но волноваться не о чем.

 

Дженсен кивнул. Нет, он, конечно, доверял мнению хозяина, но для себя взял на заметку: собрать сведения о Лорде Прайсе и Мише.

 

От группы донесся новый хор возгласов, и Джефф ругнулся, развернувшись к экрану:

\- Что я пропустил?

\- О, чувак, это был **_просто класс_**!- заявил Джереми. Присмотревшись к нему, Дженсен заметил теперь темные круги под его глазам, заострившиеся скулы. Его шутливые ужимки казались плохо скрываемой игрой. – Даю совет: хватит тискаться с Дженсеном, и хоть раз обрати внимание на игру.

 

Джефф опять увлекся матчем, а Дженсен пересел, устраиваясь поудобнее, и хозяин забросил руку ему на шею. Из такого положения следить за игрой было сложновато, но Дженсена все равно мало волновали перемещения фигурок на экране, а Джефф довольствовался его кивками и заинтересованным выражением лица, когда он пересказывал Дженсену лучшие моменты.

 

Дженсен закрыл глаза, чтобы сконцентрироваться на касаниях пальцев хозяина, лениво постукивающих по его груди. Хотел бы он быть без одежды, но ткань футболки Джеффа была достаточно тонкой, и он почти представил это, мурашки пробежали по коже, в животе собралось приятное тепло.

 

Дженсен снова открыл глаза, потому что наступила тишина. Постоянное гудение голосов зрителей, звуки с телеэкрана создавали нечто похожее на шум прибоя. Когда его не стало, тишина показалась оглушительной, и Дженсен шевельнулся, распахивая глаза в темноту.

 

Телевизор по-прежнему работал, но громкость приглушили почти до предела. Во сне он сполз вниз, голова оказалась на бедре Джеффа, и кто-то укрыл его красным пледом, в который прежде куталась Сэм.

 

\- Все хорошо, - тихо сказал Джефф, положив ему руку на грудь, придерживая.

\- Простите. Мне не следовало спать.

 

Пальцы Джеффа пробрались в волосы Дженсена, и это было такое приятное ощущение, что он потянулся, поджав пальцы ног.

\- Ничего, ты устал, - Джефф провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, вдоль шеи. – И вообще, мне нравится смотреть на тебя, когда ты спишь.

 

Тепло в животе Дженсена вспыхнуло горячее, растекаясь по всему телу, прочищая легкие, сметая остатки сонной дымки с мозга. Член шевельнулся под туго натянутой тканью джинсов.

\- Я могу сделать что-нибудь еще… На что вам нравится смотреть, - произнес он, окидывая быстрым взглядом лицо хозяина. – Если только вы захотите… - Джефф странно посмотрел на него, и Дженсену трудно было разобрать выражение его лица в разноцветном мерцании телеэкрана. – Хотите? – еще больше крови устремилось к его члену. **_Вот_** , подумалось ему. **_Вот, как это срабатывает_**. – Пожалуйста…

****

Джефф, склонился, впиваясь в губы Дженсена, и тот был не против неловкого столкновения ртов, неудобной позы; он повозился на диване, помогая им двоим устроиться удобнее.

 

Закончилось тем, что Джефф оказался на спине, а Дженсен, извернувшись, сверху, испытывая удовольствие от тисков рук на своих плечах. Их поцелуй продолжился, и Дженсен застонал в рот Джеффу, постыдно выдавая себя, но, поскольку тот лишь еще сильнее прижал его к себе, Дженсен рассудил, что хозяин не возражает.

 

Еще немного диванной борьбы, и теперь уже Дженсен лежал на спине. Джефф навалился на него всем телом, разведя ему руки, сдавив запястья, прикусывая тонкую кожу шеи. Дженсен тихо постанывал, подаваясь вверх, каждым дюймом тела умоляя об этом.

 

Казалось, Джеффу и не требовалось большего; как желторотый юнец, едва дождавшийся встречи со своим личным рабом, он просто целовался и нежничал с ним, все больше распаляясь. Хотя Дженсен буквально изнывал, тупые удары пульса отдавались в члене и там, внутри, ему тоже хватило бы для полного счастья лишь чувствовать на себе руки и губы Джеффа, эти ненасытные поцелуи. Им владели женщины, занимались с ним сексом, но ему всегда нравилось ощущать основательную тяжесть мужского тела, как напоминание о первых годах с Лордом Крузом. Когда он считал себя в безопасности, под защитой, еще не догадываясь, что придет время, и его вышвырнут, как вышедший из моды шарф. Когда надеялся, что останется с Лордом Крузом навсегда.

 

Дженсену казалось непостижимым: неужели он был когда-то столь доверчивым и наивным? Мими старалась объяснить ему столько раз, но он просто не мог вообразить ту картину, которую она пыталась обрисовать.

 

Он не верил Джеффу. Нет, конечно, Джефф совсем не походил на Лорда Круза, но, даже учитывая доказательства Траста, он не знал, насколько вообще можно доверять новому хозяину. Однако Дженсен желал его. Ему нравилось то, как руки Джеффа забрались под футболку, как пальцы, погладив, ущипнули соски; как эти руки, спускаясь вдоль боков вниз, ногтями бороздят кожу. Ему нравилось то, как Джефф, вжимаясь, трется о его член своим твердым как камень членом; нравились его порывистые грубоватые поцелуи. Все это намного лучше, чем собственные неуверенные движения.

 

\- Ну что, кончишь для меня? – выдохнул Джефф ему прямо в ухо. Он пробрался ладонью между ними, сжимая напрягшийся член Дженсена, и тот содрогнулся от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

\- Да, - прошептал он, прерывисто выдохнув; он просто не смог произнести это громко.

\- Расстегни джинсы, - Джефф прикусил ему ухо, забираясь кончиком языка внутрь ушной раковины. – Достань свой член, хочу на тебя посмотреть.

 

Джефф перенес вес тела на одно колено, отстраняясь, и они оба окинули взглядом распластанное тело Дженсена, пока тот рывком расстегивал пуговицу, тянул вниз молнию.

 

Джефф прикусил ему подбородок, несдержанно впиваясь зубами, тут же с силой всасывая, и Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Он вполне мог найти свой член и с закрытыми глазами, высвобождая из тонкой ткани боксеров. Даже желая, чтобы на месте его ладони оказалась ладонь Джеффа, он все равно почувствовал себя на седьмом небе при первом же соприкосновении пальцев с обнаженной кожей. Он застонал, и Джефф эхом подхватил его стон, толкнувшись бедрами в бедра Дженсена.

 

\- Возьми его, - попросил Джефф, его голос понизился, огрубел; он провел губами вдоль щеки Дженсена к подбородку. – Обхвати пальцами свой красивый член и доставь себе удовольствие.

 

Возглас, что издал Дженсен, нельзя было назвать стоном в полной мере, но и слов в нем было не разобрать, смазка увлажнила его задвигавшиеся пальцы.

 

\- Вот так, - Джефф лизнул щеку Дженсену, и это потрясающее влажное тепло заставило Дженсена повернуть голову, его рот приоткрылся для поцелуя, язык, губы искали встречи с губами Джеффа. – Обожаю смотреть на тебя, - чистая искренность в голосе хозяина поразила Дженсена. - Господи, ты прекрасен и даже не понимаешь этого.

\- Мастер, - прошептал он, приподнимая бедра, предлагая себя. – Пожалуйста, мастер…

 

Джефф уткнулся лицом в шею Дженсену и задрожал, жестко вжимаясь телом в его тело.

 

\- Джефф?

 

Вначале голос Мэри-Луизы показался неясным шумом, просто каким-то женским голосом. Джефф узнал его первым; застыв, он пробормотал над ухом Дженсена: **_Черт, поверить не могу!_**

 

\- **_Джефф_**! – позвала Мэри-Луиза более настойчиво.

****

Он привстал, тяжело дыша.

\- Ну, что еще, Мэри-Луиза?

 

Секунду Дженсен лихорадочно соображал, не зная, что пожелает хозяин: остаться ли ему лежать в доступном виде либо соблюсти приличия и прикрыться. Насколько он помнил, чувство скромности у Джеффа развито безмерно, поэтому Дженсен предпочел натянуть боксеры и быстро ретироваться.

 

Мэри-Луиза была одета в длинную, до пят, кружевную ночную рубашку, густые волосы ниспадали на плечи. В игре бликов телеэкрана было трудно определить, но Дженсену показалась, что она побледнела. Одну руку она держала на пояснице, другую зажала между ног; ее колени подогнулись, как будто она пыталась удержать что-то. В следующий миг на экране промелькнула яркая картина, вспышки света оказалось достаточно, чтобы разглядеть на ее рубашке красноватые разводы вокруг ладони, и Дженсен понял: вполне возможно, ей есть что удерживать.

 

\- Я не знаю, - ее привычный самоуверенно-холодный тон улетучился, в голосе звучали испуганные, почти визгливые нотки. – Что-то не так, Джефф… помоги. Пожалуйста, помоги.

 

 

***


	38. Chapter 38

 

**Глава 38**

 

Дженсен ненавидел больницы. Ничего хорошего с ним там не случалось, включая его появление на свет. Одно радовало: на этот раз в больницу приехали не ради него.

 

Джаред высадил его у входа. Дженсен мог бы и сам добраться, но парковку устроили неудобно - далеко от центрального входа больницы, а он был не настолько жесток, чтобы заставить Мэри-Луизу ожидать у подъезда, пока он пойдет обратно за машиной.

 

Он зашел через вход для рабов. Понимая, что сканеры по обеим сторонам двери не заметны глазу, что любая вибрация, которую он ощущал в ошейнике - лишь плод его воображения, он все равно с облегчением выдохнул, успокаивая зачастившее сердце.

 

Мэри-Луизу поместили на четвертом этаже, в палате с окном. Джефф предоставил страховку от Департамента Коммерции, но она не обеспечивала такие изыски как окно. И в этом весь Джефф. По правде говоря, из окна открывался «чудный» вид на соседнюю крышу и вентиляционные шахты на ней, да еще на заднюю стену больницы для «настоящих людей», но все же окно есть окно, естественное освещение. Вообще-то, Дженсену все равно, Джефф может тратить деньги, как ему заблагорассудится. И все-таки он считал это экстравагантной выходкой.

 

Он решил справиться на сестринском посту.

\- Скажите, выписка для раба Мастера Моргана уже готова? – конечно, медсестра не состояла в штате рабов Департамента Коммерции, но Департамент владел их контрактами (и рассчитывал на их законопослушность), поэтому Дженсен никогда не забывал об этом. Для персонала она – не Мэри-Луиза. Лишь чья-то собственность, просто тело. Как и они сами.

 

Он не ожидал дружелюбного выражения на лице молоденькой медсестры, блондинки, неуловимо похожей на Эвер. Она широко улыбнулась:

\- Еще нет. Доктор Гупта отложил выписку до прибытия ее сопровождения. Пойду, скажу ему, что вы приехали. Если хотите, подождите в ее палате.

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, осмотрительно придавая выражению лица добродушный (но не слишком) вид. Ничто в его манерах или внешности не должно выдавать: **_Мой хозяин – аболиционист и строит заговор против существующего строя_**. У хозяина есть секреты, и этот – просто один из многих.

 

Мэри-Луиза уже поднялась с постели. Когда Дженсен постучался в дверь и толкнул ее, открывая, то обнаружил Мэри-Луизу стоящей у своего дорогостоящего окна; руками она, словно оберегая, обхватила живот. Ощутив дуновение сквозняка, она опустила руки и оглянулась через плечо. Ее улыбка показалась Дженсену мягкой, почти приветливой, но он не дал себя обмануть: это могло означать что угодно.

 

\- Ну, конечно, он прислал тебя, - произнесла она с преувеличенной радостью.

\- Я его личный раб. Кого же еще он должен прислать? – Дженсен огляделся. Мэри-Луиза поступила в больницу без вещей, в одной перемазанной кровью рубашке. Сейчас она была в одежде, которую он привез ей позже. Кроме небольшого, уже застегнутого на молнию ридикюля с туалетными принадлежностями, забирать было нечего. Он посмотрел на Мэри-Луизу, которая подошла к неудобному на вид креслу. – Тебе не следует оставаться на ногах, - сказал он неодобрительно, догадываясь, что получит за эти слова очередную порцию колкостей. – Если не хочешь потерять ребенка.

\- Видишь, уже сажусь, - она развела руками. Хотя она произнесла это шутливо и оживленно, Дженсен расслышал в ее голосе зарождающееся раздражение. Или он просто ожидал от нее подобного? Даже хотел этого?

 

Дженсен не был уверен, чего именно он хотел. И вообще, почему волнуется об этом.

 

\- Врач скоро подойдет, - решил сменить он тему. Его не касается, доведет или нет себя Мэри-Луиза до потери ребенка. Разве что это выльется Джеффу в дополнительные расходы.

\- Дождаться не могу, - сарказм просочился в ее притворно-счастливом тоне, и Дженсен подошел к окну, чтобы оставить ее выпад без ответа.

 

Вид из окна не способствовал сближению: бетонные джунгли и на горизонте – горы в серо-голубой дымке.

 

\- У меня болит спина.

 

Он развернулся от окна и направился к кровати, склоняясь.

\- Дать подушку?

 

Он не знал, как разговаривать с Мэри-Луизой. Она умна, уж точно не глупее его самого; она умеет скрывает свои мысли и чувства лучше всех, с кем Дженсену когда-либо приходилось вступать в конфронтацию; тонкий сарказм и лицемерие пропитывали каждую ее фразу, и мало кому удалось бы понять – где здесь искренность, а где ложь. Кроме того факта, что она не любит никого из окружения Джеффа – включая самого Джеффа, ее **_хозяина_** – больше о ней он не знал ничего.

 

Мэри-Луиза покачала головой, хотя в этот раз она не посмотрела на него, как на умственно отсталого.

\- Нет. Я просто хотела сказать… я сидела слишком долго. Потому и болит спина, - она скривилась, опять качнула головой, и густые локоны сделали попытку выскользнуть из заколок, пришпиливших волосы к вискам. – Ладно, забудем. Это неважно.

\- Кажется, врачи сказали – тебе нужен постельный режим, так? - разрыв плаценты – хотя и напугавший всех, потенциально опасный для матери и плода, теоретически мог залечиться сам, если пациентка будет беречь себя и не делать резких движений.

 

Мэри-Луиза пожала плечами.

\- Это что, кого-то волнует?

 

Она постоянно говорила фразы вроде этой. Вела себя так, будто ей абсолютно все равно, выживет ее ребенок или нет. Кейн, Зак и Сэм обвиняли ее, твердили, что Мэри-Луизе все до лампочки, ворчали насчет больших денег, которые тратит Джефф на заботу о ней, в том числе и на это недельное пребывание в больнице.

 

Она повернула голову и пристально поглядела на него, кривя губы в усмешке:

\- А тебя волнует, Дженсен? Тебе что, разве не наплевать на меня и мою бедную-несчастную судьбу?

 

Дженсен вспомнил ее в тот вечер, в Большой Гостиной: истекающая кровью, пытающаяся удержать плод; в машине она уцепилась, словно клещами, за руку Джеффа и плакала, пока Дженсен вез их в больницу, выжимая газ до предела. Более того, он видел, как часто ее руки ненароком оказывались на животе, словно на них действовали силы притяжения, а ребенок внутри – маленький центр Вселенной.

 

\- Нет, - Дженсен выпрямился, расправил плечи: он старался бороться с плохой осанкой. – Меня не волнует. Но Джеффа – да. А я хороший раб.

 

Мэри-Луиза поводила пальцами по животу, вверх и вниз. Ему казалось, она даже не замечает этот жест.

\- Да, - согласилась она. – Наслышана о тебе, - она смерила его взглядом. – По крайней мере, ты честен.

\- Это имеет для тебя значение?

 

Мэри-Луиза склонила голову, задумавшись.

\- Ты будешь удивлен, но имеет, - она села ровнее (насколько это позволило ее положение). – Ну, и какой у нас план?

 

Дженсен соединил перед собой руки, слегка хлопнув ладонями, старая дурацкая привычка. Мэри-Луиза проследила этот жест, и ее губы насмешливо изогнулись. Однако Дженсен отказал ей в удовольствии и не выказал смущения, потому что его отлично вышколили.

\- Джефф снял для тебя квартиру, одну из тех, что была в списке. Недалеко от больницы и твоего врача. Сейчас он подбирает пару рабов, они займутся уборкой квартиры, будут присматривать за тобой, готовить еду, ну и так далее. Думаю, к утру они появятся у тебя, - он не добавил, что хозяину пришлось купить новых рабов, потому что никто из нынешней прислуги не соглашался иметь дело с Мэри-Луизой.

 

\- Потому что никто из рабов Джеффа не пожелал помогать мне? – Мэри-Луиза откинула голову на спинку кресла с откровенно довольным видом. – Сколько тебе лет, Дженсен?

\- Мне? Тридцать, - вопрос оказался достаточно неожиданным; с другой стороны, у него не было веской причины скрывать информацию. Его возраст - официальные данные.

\- Хмм, - она оценивающе оглядела его. – Старше, чем я думала. Ты не выглядишь на тридцать. Боже, как ты меня утомляешь, - она вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, отворачиваясь к окну. Дженсен не двигался, раздумывая: _Может, она собралась спать_? Но она продолжила: - Спорю, ты можешь стоять часами, не так ли, Дженсен? Эдакий образцовый раб.

\- Если ты хочешь оскорбить меня, то твои попытки напрасны. Тебе придется хорошенько постараться. Я не испытываю стыда, качественно исполняя свою работу. Меня не смущает, что я раб.

\- Пока не решила, пытаюсь ли я оскорбить тебя, - Мэри-Луиза чуть приоткрыла веки, цвет ее глаз скрывали рыжеватые ресницы. – Ты мне интересен. Ты не такой, как остальные рабы Джеффа, - дотянувшись, она взяла стакан с водой со столика у кровати, медленно отпила через соломинку, потом спросила: - Ну и как, уже добился, чтобы он тебя трахнул?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

\- Просто так, - спокойно ответила она, постукивая соломинкой по губам. – Интересно. Когда я застала вас, события развивались весьма стремительно и бурно.

 

 ** _Но Джефф до сих пор ко мне не прикоснулся_**. Дженсен не произнес ни слова, даже не позволил этой мысли отразиться на лице, чтобы ее не прочел жадный изучающий взгляд Мэри-Луизы.

 

\- Я была удивлена, - продолжила она после короткой паузы, оставив попытки пробиться сквозь броню Дженсена. – И под впечатлением. У меня ушло два года на то, чтобы уложить его в постель. В чем твой секрет?

 

Дженсен улыбнулся, вежливо и сухо.

\- Я хороший раб.

\- Ха! – она усмехнулась, даже с некоторым триумфом, затем покачала головой. – Боже, ты совсем не такой, каким я тебя представляла.

\- А каким ты меня представляла?

 

Она задумалась.

\- Даже не знаю… - ее неотрывный взгляд изменился, как будто смягчаясь, став более внимательным. – Ты всегда ходишь с таким видом, словно ожидаешь, что тебя ударят, стоит тебе неправильно вздохнуть.

 

Дженсен лишь приподнял бровь: он ведь раб, для него естественно ожидать удар.

 

\- В любом случае, можешь позвонить Джеффу и сказать: ни на какую квартиру я не поеду, - она задрала подбородок. - Хочу вернуться домой.

 

Это заявление удивило Дженсена: Мэри-Луиза могла бы назвать домом любое место и оставить поместье Джеффа, где она пришлась не ко двору. Но его немое удивление так и осталось не озвученным: отворилась дверь, и вошел врач.

 

\- Похоже, вы сегодня собираетесь нас покинуть, м-мм? – Гупта не назвал пациентку по имени, но был настолько любезен, что не употребил ее идентификационный номер. Казенная доброта, которую обычно демонстрировали врачи. – Как мы себя чувствуем?

 

Настоящей мукой для Дженсена было решиться на это (к тому же, сводило с ума то, что Мэри-Луиза догадывается о его дальнейших действиях), но она не оставила ему шансов. Он отошел на пару шагов от врача (чтобы не упустить ни слова из его инструкций) и, выловив из кармана сотовый, включил гарнитуру.

 

\- Дженсен? – Джефф отозвался после первого же сигнала. – Все в порядке?

\- Все хорошо, сэр, - в трубке раздался вздох при слове **_сэр_** , но Дженсен предпочел огорчить хозяина, чем доставить удовольствие некоторым лишним свидетелям. – Мэри-Луиза хочет вернуться домой.

\- Домой? – он так и представил, как Джефф наморщил лоб. – Погоди… ты хочешь сказать - **_к нам_** домой? В смысле… в поместье? Но как же… Ты ведь сказал ей про квартиру, да? – еще один вздох, глубже, чем первый. – Конечно, сказал, - продолжил он торопливо прежде, чем Дженсен успел вставить слово. – Глупый вопрос. Я просто не понимаю… Я думал, в квартире ей будет лучше, - чуть ли не горестно простонал он. – Богу известно, она ненавидит мой дом. Я ничего не понимаю…

\- Может, ей просто хочется быть ближе к вам?

\- Ха, - возглас, который издал Джефф, с натяжкой можно было назвать смехом. – Скорее, ей хочется доводить меня до белого каления, - он вздохнул в третий раз, и на заднем плане послышался комментарий Кейна, который, однако, Дженсен не расслышал. – Прекрасно. Раз ей угодно жить здесь - пожалуйста. В любом случае, я куплю тех рабов, и пусть **_они_** прислуживают ей, раз никто другой не хочет. Может, она поладит с чужаками, ведь они ее совсем не знают, - хозяин смолк, и Дженсен не знал, как поддержать разговор. Пауза затянулась, наконец Джефф продолжил: - Только, пожалуйста, не передавай ей мои слова. Я просто… Она выбила меня из колеи.

 

Дженсен издал неопределенный возглас.

 

\- Конечно, я знаю, ты и так не стал бы, - он словно прочел мысли Дженсена. – Просто… Не говори ничего. У меня ужасное настроение, и это не ее вина. Я просто не знаю, что с ней делать, и она в этом не виновата.

\- Я позабочусь об отмене аренды, - пообещал Дженсен. – И могу позаботиться о ней. Ну, вы понимаете… Пока не подберете рабов, - с прежними хозяевами он не выглядел бы таким нерешительным мямлей. Он четко знал, чего они хотят, ожидают и требуют, его «самостоятельные» решения всегда контролировались свыше. С Джеффом же это напоминало блуждание вслепую по усыпанной осколками бальной зале. Интересно, теперь так будет всегда, или же он обретет желанное равновесие, изучив хозяина?

\- Ты хорошо подумал? – откровенное облегчение в голосе Джеффа тут же сменилось неуверенностью. – В смысле… я знаю, что ты предложил забрать ее из больницы и все такое…

 

 ** _Ну да, чтобы вам не пришлось_** , подумал Дженсен, **_И вы смогли бы спокойно подготовиться к назначенной на завтра встрече_**.

 

\- …Но это не означает, что она теперь на твоей ответственности. Я не хочу, чтобы…

\- Сэр, – остановил Дженсен поток речи хозяина, даже немного удивившись самому себе, но постепенно он учился понимать Джеффа. – Это не проблема. Мне не сложно. Я сделаю это для вас.

\- О, Боже, Дженсен, я готов расцеловать тебя.

\- И расцелует, - вмешался в разговор Кейн, выкрикнув в трубку. Потом до Дженсена донеслись звуки возни, и неясный голос Кейна зазвучал уже где-то на отдалении.

\- Ладно, послушай, - продолжил Джефф. – У меня здесь аврал, так что давай, привози Мэри-Луизу домой, и мы на месте разберемся, хорошо?

\- Да, сэр. Я сделаю все, как мы договорились.

\- Дженсен.

\- Да?

\- Спасибо тебе. Ты… - Джефф замолчал, словно хотел что-то добавить, но затем ограничился лишь скупым: - Спасибо. Увидимся дома.

\- Да, сэр, - опять сказал Дженсен, немного сбитый с толку. От последних слов хозяина голова его пошла кругом.

 

Отведя гарнитуру, Дженсен погрузился в размышления. Он и на самом деле был не против поручения. Ему не особенно нравилась Мэри-Луиза, и никаких сомнений – он ей тоже, но, опуская тот факт, что она весьма далеко вышла за рамки дозволенного рабу, страдая хроническим нежеланием исполнять приказы, справиться с ней вполне возможно. Он бы никогда не признался в этом вслух, но, в некотором роде, с ней легко иметь дело. Да, она испорченная и дерзкая, но она лишь одна из сотни рабов, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться за время службы.

 

\- Только поглядите на него, - произнесла Мэри-Луиза со смехом, как только Гупта оставил их, вручив пачку бумаг и рецептов. – Счастлив и сияет, будто его только что оттрахали. Боже мой, Дженсен, неужели все так запущено?

 

Он просто посмотрел на нее.

\- Пойду, поищу для тебя кресло, пора уходить отсюда.

\- Насколько я поняла, Джефф не против, чтобы я вернулась в поместье? – она произнесла это вызывающе, но в ее интонации Дженсен различил что-то еще. Или ему только показалось?

\- Это ничего не меняет. Тебе все равно прописан постельный режим, - он направился к выходу.

\- Дженсен...

 

Он оглянулся, уже взявшись за ручку двери. Когда Мэри-Луиза не улыбалась, было заметно, насколько изможденной она выглядит: синяки под глазами, исхудавшее лицо. Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Это ведь **_Джефф_** , - ответил он резко. – Разве он не исполняет любые твои капризы?

 

Мэри-Луиза сощурилась, склонив голову набок.

\- Он мог бы сделать то же самое и для тебя, стоит только попросить. А не ждать у моря погоды. Во мне нет ничего особенного.

\- Ведь он любил тебя, - слова с горячностью вырвались у него помимо воли. Как ни старался, он все-таки приоткрыл ей свою броню.

\- Да? И как быстро мне нашли замену, - Мэри-Луиза нетерпеливо махнула на него рукой. – Ты сам подтвердил: он **_любил_** меня, - она криво усмехнулась и добавила тише: - И не так уж сильно. Как и все в нашем случае, это была лишь иллюзия. Если ты хочешь заполучить Джеффа… просто возьми его. Он уже без ума от тебя, и не сравнить с тем желанием, которое когда-то испытывал ко мне.

 

Так долго, откровенно и страстно она говорила с ним впервые. Но в ее речи не было ни единого слова, которое Дженсен мог или желал бы с нею обсудить. Он толкнул дверь плечом, распахивая шире.

\- Пойду, поищу кресло.

***


	39. Chapter 39

 

**Глава 39**

 

\- Привет, Дженсен, - Джаред был удивлен (насколько это вообще для него возможно), но приостановил видеоигру и отложил пульт управления на пол, демонстрируя гостю, что весь во внимании. – Уже разобрался с Мэри-Луизой?

\- Ага… - Дженсен чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон, зато Мэри-Луиза наконец-то была устроена. Он потер ладонями джинсы, потом сунул пальцы в задние карманы. – Я… - он сам не знал, что привело его сюда, и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, почти глупо; он не привык привлекать к себе внимание. Кивнув на телевизор, он спросил: - Ты занят?

\- Да не-ет, - Джаред покачал головой и поудобнее расположился на диване. – Так что стряслось?

Дженсен пожал плечами. Прежде он ни разу не бывал в общежитии для рабов. Оказалось, здесь лучше, чем он себе представлял. Телевизор Джареда соперничал размерами с телевизором Джеффа. Мебель, конечно, была попроще, но добротная и удобная. Дженсен осторожно присел на край дивана, нервно теребя ремешок часов.

\- Ты ведь… давно знаешь Мэри-Луизу?

\- **_А-а_** … - Джаред понимающе кивнул. – Хочешь поговорить о Мэри-Луизе?

 

Дженсен снова пожал плечами, глядя на застывшее действие игры на экране: две фигурки посреди дремучего леса.

\- Не знаю. Я просто не понимаю.

 

Джаред засмеялся.

\- Тогда становись в конец длинной-предлинной очереди.

\- Нет. Я в смысле… Джефф любил ее, да?

 

Джаред поморщился.

\- Чувак, я не знаю. Если ты действительно хочешь знать все подробности, тебе лучше расспросить Кейна или Сэм. Я не так часто бываю в доме, а Мэри-Луиза не снисходит до посещения общежития, ну, ты меня понимаешь.

\- Да… - какая глупость прийти сюда. Откуда у Джареда информация, если тот простой парень с фермы. И о чем только он только думал? Дженсен хлопнул ладонями по коленям и стал подниматься.

\- Эй… - Джаред легко коснулся его руки. – Задержись на минутку. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Колу? Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю.

 

У Дженсена имелись все основания уйти, но он уселся обратно на диван, желая послушать, что собирается сообщить Джаред, да и мысль о возвращении в дом его совсем не прельщала.

 

Джаред улыбнулся еще шире и подскочил с дивана. Крохотная кухня располагалась по правую сторону гостиной, и если бы Дженсен повернулся, то обнаружил бы Джареда за стойкой бара. Но он, подталкивая пульт носком туфли, рассеянно размышлял о судьбе двух человечков на экране телевизора, захваченных в ловушку времени.

 

\- Вот, - Джаред ткнул ему в руку холодной банкой, уже успевшей запотеть.

 

Дженсен взял ее (разновидность Mountain Dew, которую он не выносил), щелкнул крышкой и вежливо отпил.

\- Спасибо.

\- Да без проблем, - Джаред, как горная лавина, рухнул на диван, открыл свою банку и со смаком отхлебнул большущий глоток.

\- Зачем вообще Джефф купил ее? – Дженсен повертел банку в ладонях, разглядывая розовую каплю на ободке. Он провел пальцем вдоль рисунка по влажному боку банки.

 

Джаред пожал плечами.

\- Она была личной рабыней старого Лорда Шина, то есть, скорее его агентом. Кейн и Джефф столкнулись с ней по одному делу… Не знаю, по какому, честно говоря, не вникал в тонкости бизнеса Джеффа.

\- Возможно, космические грузовые перевозки, - предположил Дженсен. В прошлом он вел дела с семейством Шинов, но больше с Чарльзом, чем с Лордом Мартином. Их можно было обозначить одним словом - **_магнаты_**. Транспортная империя, простирающаяся далеко за границы СШСА, нешуточно по нынешним нелегким для бизнеса временам.

\- Ну, наверное, - Джаред неосторожно махнул рукой, едва не расплескав колу на ковер, и Дженсен внутренне содрогнулся, однако не подал виду. – Короче, на одной из встреч Шин проговорился Джеффу о том, что собирается избавиться от Мэри-Луизы. Естественно, Джефф тут же сделал ему предложение.

 

Вполне похоже на Джеффа, с его сентиментальной и безвольной натурой. Дженсен хотел было хмыкнуть, но сдержался, скрыв эмоции за глотком приторного напитка, и тот осел в стянутом от волнения животе. Не нужно было сюда приходить. Он должен был оставаться в доме. Рано или поздно он может понадобиться Джеффу или Мэри-Луизе (ей-то уж обязательно). Дженсен до сих пор не мог понять, что здесь делает, чего добивается. Тема разговора простиралась далеко за пределами того, что он обычно себе позволял, но нынешние границы дозволенного казались туманными и неразличимыми.

 

Тем более, Джефф вовсе не просил его об этом, и выходит, что старается он исключительно для себя. Конечно, если бы у него потребовали отчет, он бы объяснил, что действует в интересах хозяина, что ему нужно разобраться, каким образом влияла на всех Мэри-Луиза. Чтобы он смог прислуживать Джеффу в полную силу, использовать все возможности… И это правда. По большей части.

 

Но были и другие причины.

 

\- Значит… она привлекла Джеффа с первого взгляда?

 

Джаред фыркнул, чуть не подавившись колой.

\- Нет, Джефф решил, что она чертовски классный торгаш. Наверное, так и есть, - Джаред пожал плечами. – Даже Кейн это подтверждает. Когда делает перерыв между ругательствами в ее адрес.

\- А за Кейном, конечно, здесь последнее слово, - Дженсен постарался произнести слова вполне уважительно, ощутив в глубине души их горечь.

 

Джаред удивленно поднял брови.

\- Не бери в голову. Джефф и Кейн вместе давным-давно.

\- Как будто я не знаю.

-Джен…

 

Он тряхнул головой.

\- Не надо. Давай не будем отклоняться от темы. Просто я… У меня был трудный день.

 

Джаред изучающе посмотрел на него секунду-другую, но решил промолчать.

\- Да, конечно, - согласился он. Выстукивая невпопад пальцами по банке, он подождал еще немного и, наконец, выдал: - Просто я вижу, как ты переживаешь из-за Мэри-Луизы, Кейна… но ты **_не должен_**. Ты нравишься Джеффу. Именно **_ты_**.

 

**_И однажды он заменит меня, точно так же, как когда-то сменил их._ **

 

\- Да, - тихо ответил он, снова разглядывая ободок банки. – Знаю.

 

Он приостановился, размышляя, хочется ли ему (нужно ли) добавить что-то еще. Все здесь так много болтают, и Дженсен понимал, что от него ожидают того же; чтобы влиться в их среду, придется больше говорить. Поддерживать беседу. Но проблема в том, что чем чаще Дженсен открывал рот, позволяя себе лишние слова, тем больше опасался сказать что-то неразумное и глупое, и даже навредить себе.

 

\- Джефф любил ее, - медленно произнес он. – Все только и повторяют это. **_Он сам_** это сказал, - Дженсен вспомнил лицо хозяина, выражение его глаз, когда тот говорил о Мэри-Луизе. Джефф как открытая книга, нетрудно заметить, что любовь была искренней. Даже теперь. – Я просто хочу понять. Почему? И… как?

\- Понять что? Как Джефф мог полюбить такую, как Мэри-Луиза? – Джаред рассмеялся и потом пожал плечами. – Это… это же Джефф, старик. Он же просто… О-о… - Джаред расплылся в улыбке.

\- Что?

 

Джаред покачал головой.

\- Ничего, просто теперь я понял…

\- Понял что?

 

Еще один раздражающий Дженсена кивок головой.

\- Ты любишь его.

 

Дженсен хмыкнул, отставляя розовую перенасыщенную сахаром и кофеином бурду на стол. Не обнаружив ни одного подстаканника (стол носил следы их отсутствия), он поставил банку на изрисованный клочок бумаги с подписью: **_Чад – Повелитель ~~Вселенной~~ Всех Придурков_**.

 

\- Конечно, люблю. Он наш хозяин. Нам полагается его любить.

\- Ага, в сладких мечтах Департамента Коммерции, - Дженсен метнул на него такой взгляд, что Джаред примирительно поднял руки. – Эй, не подумай ничего такого. Джефф – моя семья. Я люблю его. Но не настолько, чтобы вдаваться в подробности, кого он там трахает.

\- А ты? – поинтересовался Дженсен. – Вы не…?

\- Не-ет, - не похоже, чтобы Джареда задел этот вопрос. – Для Джеффа я все еще ребенок, - он как будто задумался, прежде чем добавить: - С другой стороны, я по-прежнему его раб…

\- Он трахал Мэри-Луизу, - Дженсен не смог скрыть обиду в голосе, как ни старался.

 

Неясное мечтательное выражение сползло с лица Джареда, обнаружив жесткий взгляд, которого Дженсен совсем не ожидал от добродушного и веселого парня.

\- Скорее, Мэри-Луиза трахала его.

\- Видишь? Все кругом только и говорят об этом, но ничего конкретно. Я не понимаю, что такого ужасного она совершила? В смысле… она непокорная и наглая, и нуждается в хорошей порке, но я не пойму, что в ней такого особенного, чем она отличается от остальных?!

\- Это было бы смешно, если бы я не знал, что ты абсолютно серьезен, - Джаред задумчиво потер подбородок. – Слушай, я в курсе, ты думаешь, мы - кучка лентяев и бездельников, и не умеем вести себя в приличном обществе. Но мы - семья. Мы заботимся друг о друге. Не даем в обиду. А Мэри-Луиза… ее интересует лишь собственная персона. Наверное, есть причины, сделавшие ее такой, кто знает… но заставить Джеффа влюбиться в себя, соблазнить его, морочить ему голову… Нет. Ничего хорошего здесь нет. Вот ты вечно твердишь о преданности, так что должен меня понять.

 

О, да, это Дженсен понимал.

 

\- Ты же видишь, как он обращается с тобой. Зачем ей было нужно так измываться над Джеффом? Он бы все равно предоставил ей все, чего бы она ни пожелала. Потому что это наш Джефф. А она так вела себя просто потому, что **_получала удовольствие_**. Она всех изводит потехи ради. А Джефф… - Джаред вздохнул. – Знаю, знаю, Джефф – хозяин. Я понимаю это. И я не… - Джаред склонился вперед, опираясь локтями на колени, снова тяжело вздыхая. – Джефф одинок. Одинок и разбит, и пытается **_справиться_** с собой, понимаешь? Пытается что-то сделать, упорнее, чем любой на его месте. И он очень одинок.

\- Ты уже говорил это, - напомнил Дженсен.

\- И повторю еще раз. Джефф один из самых одиноких людей, каких я только знаю. И… это все равно, что дразнить малыша, который не сможет дать сдачи, понимаешь? Просто не сможет.

 

Дженсен с трудом представлял Джеффа одиноким. Вокруг него всегда столько народу, он постоянно в гуще событий. Более того, для Дженсена невозможно представить любого хозяина одиноким. **_Для чего_** им тогда такие рабы, как он?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы Джефф был одинок, - медленно проговорил он. – Я хочу… У него ведь есть я. Он не должен быть одиноким, если у него есть я.

 

Джаред лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

 

На обратной дороге Дженсен размышлял над полученной информацией. Джаред прав - он совершенно не понимал порядков и устройства дома Джеффа. Остальные дома, где он прислуживал, так разительно отличались от нынешнего. С другой стороны, Дженсен не дурак, он видел: недисциплинированные, с поведением, не поддающимся логике, местные рабы **_действительно_** подходили друг другу. И если он не выяснит, как ему влиться в их компанию, его ждет судьба Мэри-Луизы - **_они_** вместо **_мы_**.

 

Джефф сидел один в Большой Гостиной, потягивая пиво. У него явно болела голова, судя по приглушенному свету и уменьшенной громкости телевизора. Он улыбнулся и чуть привстал с дивана, когда Дженсен опустился перед ним на колени.

 

\- Привет, - голос Джеффа, чуть хрипловатый и усталый, все равно сохранил мягкость.

 

Дженсен потер влажные ладони о джинсы.

\- Сэм просила передать, что обед будет готов через полчаса, - сказал он дрогнувшим голосом, выдавая волнение. – Вы… заняты?

 

Джефф сел поровнее и облокотился на колени.

\- Нет, а что такое?

\- Я… если вы не заняты, и у вас найдется время, и… и… если захотите, - Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и проглотил ком в горле. – Можно, я тогда для вас помастурбирую?

 

Локти Джеффа скользнули с колен, и он чуть не съехал с дивана, но Дженсен подхватил его за запястья. Их лица сблизились настолько, что он ощутил сладковатый запах пива.

 

\- Я… а ты сам хочешь?

 

Жар расцвел под кожей Дженсена, еще слаще, чем аромат пива.

\- Да, я, правда, очень хочу этого, - от одной только мысли его уже налившийся член напрягся, упираясь в тесноту джинсов. – Пожалуйста. Можно?

 

Джефф громко сглотнул.

\- Ну, если ты так хочешь...

 

Дженсен расстегнул пуговицу, потянул вниз молнию, не отрываясь от лица Джеффа.

\- А вы поцелуете меня? Пожалуйста.

\- Дженсен…

 

Стоя на коленях, он стянул с бедер джинсы, шорты.

\- Мне нравится… нравится, **_как_** вы целуете меня.

 

Жадный взгляд Джеффа, беспокойный, возбужденный, блуждал по телу Дженсена, опускаясь к паху, но тут он поднял глаза, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом Дженсена.

\- А как я целую тебя?

\- Как будто это жажда… Как будто вы хотите меня… так же сильно, как я хочу вас.

\- Господи, Дженсен.

\- Поцелуйте меня, - попросил он, сжав пальцами член, двигая рукой медленно, жестко, размеренно. – Пожалуйста, Джефф. Поцелуйте меня, - его неуверенный, как и у Джеффа, голос надломился, грубея, когда он проводил по головке. – Прошу вас, поцелуйте меня. Пожалуйста.

\- Дженсен… - произнес Джефф, со страстью и предостерегая одновременно. Но его руки уже поднялись, обняли Дженсена за шею, и он притягивал его к себе – ближе, ближе, ближе – пока их рты не сомкнулись с резким вздохом, и Дженсен смог, наконец, закрыть глаза.

 

 

***


	40. Chapter 40

 

**Глава 40**

 

\- Сам не знаю, что я делаю, - Джефф откинул голову на спинку дивана.

\- Ну, это твой девиз в любое время дня и ночи, - Кейн стянул резинку с волос, и пряди рассыпались по его плечам. – Хотя постой, ты о чем конкретно?

\- О Дженсене, - Джефф вздохнул и перекатил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кейна.

\- О, **_Боже_** , Джефф… - Кейн взвел глаза к потолку. – Ну, что ты опять делаешь?

\- Про это я и говорю. Сам не пойму ни черта.

\- Нет. Я в смысле, какого хрена ты делаешь с собой, старик? Этот парнишка скоро в узел тебя скрутит.

\- Вообще-то, он всего на четыре года младше тебя, - напомнил Джефф, отхлебывая большой глоток пива.

\- Ты не уходи от ответа, - Кейн указал на него пальцем, остальными четырьмя обхватив собственную бутылку пива. Глаза Кейна сузились почти сердито. – Сколько ты будешь ходить по кругу?

\- Сначала узлы, потом круги, - усмехнувшись, Джефф поставил пиво на стол и потянулся за травкой и папиросной бумагой. – Хотя ты недалек от истины. Но с возвращением Мэри-Луизы обратно под эту крышу, сам видишь, как все обернулось.

\- Кажется, именно ты всегда утверждал, что Дженсен – не Мэри-Луиза.

 

Джефф перекатил в пальцах сушеный комочек, вдыхая сладковатый травяной аромат. Нет, Дженсен совсем не похож на Мэри-Луизу. И это не всегда к лучшему. Если говорить о Мэри-Луизе, Джефф мог быть спокоен: она не упустит случая позаботиться о собственных интересах. Дженсен же…

 

**_Скажите мне. Скажите, чего вы желаете. Пожалуйста. Я хочу доставить вам удовольствие. Вы позволите?_ **

 

Даже по прошествии времени ладони Джеффа покалывало от желания коснуться Дженсена, обхватить пальцами его член и самому выжать из него тот оргазм, а не наблюдать из зрительного зала. Осознание власти, контроля, который он имеет над ним, контроля, который Дженсен сам возложил на него с такой готовностью, пьянило сильнее, чем крепкий дурман, что он завертывал в бумагу.

 

 ** _Медленнее, не торопись, милый. Растяни удовольствие. Обожаю смотреть на тебя. Господи, какой ты красивый_**.

 

Наверное, не существует ничего, что бы Дженсен не разрешил с ним сделать, и это тревожило Джеффа. Еще больше его тревожило то, что ему самому хотелось подтолкнуть Дженсена к краю, исследовать, как далеко Дженсен позволит ему зайти.

 

\- Нет, - медленно произнес Джефф. – Он абсолютно не Мэри-Луиза, - он глянул на Кейна. – И это не всегда к лучшему.

 

Кейн открыл рот, как будто собирался сказать что-то, потом захлопнул его, снимая очки с носа и потирая пальцами глаза.

\- Мне казалось, дела у вас пошли на лад.

 

Джефф аккуратно выдохнул, стараясь не сдуть траву с бумаги.

\- Ну, да. Наверное. Я не знаю.

\- Насколько, конечно, я мог судить.

 

Бумага в пальцах Джеффа разорвалась, и он выругался себе под нос.

 

Крис опять нацепил очки на нос и ткнул его локтем.

\- Ну-ка, дай я. Ты все только портишь.

 

Джеффу хотелось возмутиться, но и курить не терпелось, к тому же, он понимал: Крис прав - он измотан до предела. Вздохнув глубже, чем обычно, Джефф уступил ему.

\- Я просто… - начал Джефф и остановился, пытаясь подобрать слова, выплавляя их из переполнявших его эмоций. – Я знаю, что Дженсен желает этого, - проговорил он медленно. – Дженсен… его **_приучили_** желать, - поправился он. – Но…

\- Но? – Кейн покончил с сигаретой, лизнув напоследок и заклеив край.

\- Боюсь, **_именно это_** мне и нравится, - Джеффа покоробил собственный осипший голос, как будто он уже набрал полный рот дыма. – Я хочу Дженсена, Крис… Боже, ты даже не представляешь как, - Джефф вздохнул, глубоко втягивая в себя воздух, словно вместо косячка он затягивался Дженсеном, **_уже_** затянулся, отчего в груди сделалось тесно, сердце ускорило бег, и голову вскружило. – Но когда я настолько увлечен, то не уверен, что поступаю с ним правильно. Я - эгоистичный ублюдок, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Как никому другому.

 

Кейн помял сигарету в пальцах, вполсилы, выравнивая самокрутку.

\- Слушай, старик, раз ты предложил откровенный разговор, тогда и я буду с тобой откровенен, - он достал зажигалку из кармана рубашки и передал ее вместе с сигаретой Джеффу. – Попробуй представить себе Дженсена, когда ты впервые увидел его у Крадапа. Черт, да вспомни тот момент, когда он впервые появился в поместье.

 

Тогда Дженсен походил на перепуганного кота с голодным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз, и это сравнение не показалось Джеффу преувеличением. Он хмыкнул и сунул сигарету в рот, щелкнул колечком зажигалки, высекая огонь. Густой хвойный дым потянулся от кончика сигареты, но Джефф приостановился, задумавшись, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться травянистым ароматом.

 

Не глядя, он передал сигарету, и Кейн подхватил ее из его пальцев. Движение, отработанное годами, о котором не задумываешься, и на секунду Джефф замечтался, чтобы так же было и у них с Дженсеном, что-то уютное, привычное, о чем не нужно особо волноваться.

 

Диван под Крисом скрипнул, когда он склонился ближе.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, выдыхая сигаретный дым и окутывая им Джеффа. – А теперь открой глаза пошире и посмотри на Дженсена.

 

Печально, подумал Джефф, он даже с закрытыми глазами может определить, где в комнате находится Дженсен. Но чтобы не разочаровывать Кейна в его самоотверженных попытках, он выполнил просьбу друга.

 

Дженсен стоял рядом с Джаредом напротив окна, выходящего на патио, его силуэт четко различался на фоне черноты ночи. От света ламп его глаза, казалось, сияли еще ярче, кончики волос окрасились в золотистую патину. Хотя он и окреп в теле, однако все равно казался субтильным по сравнению с Джаредом, тем более в футболке Джеффа не по размеру (он настоял, чтобы Дженсен надел ее, потому что его рубашку они перемазали спермой).

 

**_Джефф, пожалуйста, Джефф, мне нужно…_ **

****

**_Да, да, кончай, милый, теперь ты можешь кончить._ **

 

В футболке никак не скроешь и не замаскируешь и правда ужасающую коллекцию засосов, которые Джефф, словно распалившийся юнец, оставил на его шее. Дженсен, потянувшись рукой к вороту, потирал синяки и смеялся над какой-то шуткой Джареда. На самом деле, **_смеялся_** от души.

 

\- Конечно, это мое личное мнение, - напомнил о себе Кейн, отвлекая внимание Джеффа от Дженсена и вкладывая ему в пальцы сигарету, – но я редко когда встречал такую довольную физиономию, а ведь ты еще и не принимался за него как следует, ну, ты понял, о чем я.

\- Иисусе, Крис, - Джефф наконец оторвал взгляд от Дженсена и обвел языком моментально пересохший рот.

\- Посмотри, старик, он **_счастлив_** , - произнес Крис спокойно, тем же деловым тоном, которым обсуждал с Джеффом финансовые вопросы. – Ты сделал это. У тебя получилось. Когда Дженсен приехал сюда, он представлял собой жалкое зрелище, идиот какой-то, и посмотри на него сейчас.

\- Это не моя заслуга, - возразил Джефф, хотя внутри и разлилось приятное тепло от слов Кейна. Его взгляд опять устремился к Дженсену. – Просто… наше поместье. Все мы, - он пожал плечами и принял сигарету, чувствуя, что тревоги его слегка улеглись. Не исчезли, до этого далеко, но стало легче настолько, что он снова мог поразмыслить над проблемой. – И даже если заслуга моя – с чем я не согласен… - он опять передал Кейну сигарету, назидательно подняв палец. – Сомневаюсь, что намерения мои были чисты, и я сделал все правильно.

\- Твою мать, ты хочешь или нет, чтобы Дженсен был счастлив?

\- Да, но…

\- Тогда считай, что ты все сделал правильно. Долго мы будем мусолить одно и то же? – Кейн сердито отобрал у Джеффа сигарету, уголок губ скривился вокруг просмоленного края самокрутки. – У тебя есть мы, Джефф. И никто из нас не будет сидеть сложа руки, если ты решишь навредить этому парню еще больше. Хотя это вряд ли возможно. Или ты всерьез думаешь, что мы позволим тебе переступить черту? Будем спокойно наблюдать, как ты превращаешься в какое-то дерьмо?

\- Ну, я…

 

Кейн покачал головой, подняв глаза в потолок, словно призывая небо в свидетели.

\- Джефф, тебе нужно что-то предпринять. Я понимаю, что у тебя есть свои причины – серьезные, серьезные причины, но ты не помогаешь ни себе, ни кому другому – Дженсену в том числе, постоянно занимаясь самобичеванием. Любой присутствующий в этой комнате согласится, что мы живем в чертовски несправедливом мире, и потому у каждого из нас жизнь изгажена по-своему. **_Мы все в курсе_**. Нужно просто… смириться с этим и решить, как жить дальше. Вот то единственное, что ты можешь сделать.

\- Да уж… - произнес Джефф еле слышно, не уверенный в собственных взглядах на ситуацию, и не найдя, что бы выдать поумнее.

\- Дженсена прилично поломали, без вопросов. И поверь, старик, **_я прекрасно понимаю, от чего ты ловишь кайф_**.

 

Джефф заставил себя встретиться взглядом с Кейном, видя в его глазах то самое прошлое, что свело их вместе.

 

\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что вдвоем вы могли бы построить нечто новое на этих руинах? Дженсен прав: дерьмовый вышел из меня раб. Я никогда им и не был по-настоящему, и закончил бы, скорее всего, рабочей скотиной или подопытным кроликом в лаборатории. Но этот парень… - он опять оглянулся на Дженсена и покачал головой, свесившиеся непокорные пряди скрыли выражение его лица. – Он то, что тебе нужно. Нравится мне Дженсен или нет – не важно, ясно одно: вы идеально подходите друг другу, по крайней мере, вас сближает то, что наша долбаная действительность довела вас до крайности в равной степени.

\- Большое спасибо.

 

Кейн откинулся назад, ухмыляясь.

\- Ну, ты же сам хотел откровенности.

 

Джефф повертел на запястье браслет, плетеную штуку, что привезла ему Эвер из Канкуна.

\- Тебе он, правда, не нравится?

\- Вот дерьмо, - Кейн вздохнул и стукнул Джеффа по колену, передавая ему сигарету. – Ты что, хочешь устроить мне опрос типа «Я тебе нравлюсь? Поставь галочку против **_да_** или **_нет_** »? – Кейн отер засмоленный палец о джинсы и потянулся к пиву, осушая бутылку до дна. – Дженсен… он нормальный. В любом случае, лучше, чем Мэри-Луиза.

\- Да… - Джефф вздохнул. Самокрутка догорела почти до упора. Он последний раз с силой затянулся, резкий дым наполнил легкие, и потом он затушил окурок в каменной пепельнице на столе.

 

Несколько минут они просидели молча, потом Кейн подал голос:

\- Пойду еще за пивом. Тебе принести?

\- Нет, с меня хватит, - как легко было бы напиться и захмелеть, забыть все проблемы, но Джеффу нужно было серьезно поразмышлять.

 

Не сразу он заметил, что Кейн, несмотря на свои намерения, так и остался сидеть на месте.

 

\- Пока мы не ушли от темы… - Кейн выглядел немного смущенным, и на него это было совсем непохоже, что настораживало. Кейна трудно заставить краснеть. – Я тут побеседовал с Кэйт.

\- Побеседовал? Обо мне?

 

Кейн пожал плечами.

\- Ну, и о парне тоже. Кэйт сказала, что психотерапия не повредит вам обоим, но я подумал о чем-то более действенном для тебя, - он потянулся к заднему карману джинсов и достал черный прямоугольник.

 

Карточка была изготовлена из чего-то вроде пластика, на лицевой лакированной стороне сверкало изображение алой распустившейся розы. Золотым курсивом было выведено: **_Мадам Индира Вандра, «профессиональная госпожа»_**.

 

Брови Джеффа поползли вверх.

\- Шутишь, что ли?

 

Кейн, поерзав под столом ботинками, замялся еще больше.

\- Я же не предлагаю тебе обзавестись костюмчиком для гимпа и семихвосткой. Просто… договорись о встрече. Посоветуйся с ней.

 

Джефф смолк, теребя ногтем лаковый край карточки, потом произнес, резче, чем собирался:

\- Вот, значит, как ты обо мне думаешь?

 **-** Не надо **,** не передергивай, - Кейн понизил голос, из которого вдруг исчезли панибратские нотки. Они редко говорил вот так, потому что Кейн – нет, **_Крис,_** использовал этот тон лишь чтобы остановить холодность друга. – Не надо. Особенно, когда ты ни черта в этом не смыслишь, - Джефф опустил взгляд на карточку, уставившись в одну точку, и кивнул. – Веришь ты мне или нет, но я пытаюсь быть тебе другом.

При этих словах Джефф вскинул голову и посмотрел на Кейна.

\- Да, знаю, - он пожал плечами. – Ты прав. Я ничего не смыслю в этом, разве что видел иногда всякий бред по ТВ. Я просто… - Джефф опять пожал плечами, и они замерли в высшей точке, вместо того чтобы опасть вниз. – Порой я уже сам не знаю, кто я такой на самом деле.

 

Кейн ухмыльнулся и, склонившись, хлопнул его ладонями по плечам.

\- Каким ты был бестолковым придурком при первой нашей встрече, таким и остался, Джефф. По-прежнему учишься «сначала думать, потом делать». Все в норме. Мы ничего не имеем против. По большей части.

 

Джефф хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, высвобождаясь из рук Кейна.

\- И я благодарен вам за это.

 

Тот выпрямился и крикнул через плечо:

\- Эй, Дженсен! Кажется, твой хозяин хочет, чтобы ему почесали спинку. Ты свободен?

\- Ну, ты и сволочь, - буркнул Джефф, заметив, как Дженсен, резко обернувшись, прервал болтовню с Джаредом и поспешил в их сторону.

\- Ага, - согласился Кейн, довольно похлопав себя по груди. – Но, в отличие от некоторых, совершенно не страдаю от этого.

 

 

***

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

**Глава 41**

 

\- Иди ко мне.

 

Дженсен постарался не выказать удивления, однако, он был уверен, получилось у него не очень. Он перебрался на хозяйскую половину постели; Джефф сидел там, у спинки кровати, и Дженсен перенес через него колено, взявшись за его широкие плечи. Старая травма частенько напоминала о себе Джеффу нытьем в коленях, потому Дженсен старался не причинять ему неудобств, удерживаясь на собственных ногах. Что оказалось гораздо проще, чем удержать под контролем свой оживившийся член, тем более, когда их обнаженные тела так уютно устроились друг с другом, соприкоснувшись в паху. Интересно, Джефф задумал это нарочно? Как проверку? Дженсен и не смел надеяться, что ситуация предвещает секс, хотя, конечно, **_весьма_** надеялся. Просто верилось с трудом.

 

Да и жаловаться ему было не на что: совсем недавно Джефф позволил ему мастурбировать, а сейчас он сидит на коленях у хозяина, и руки Джеффа поглаживают ему бедра.

 

\- Давай сыграем в одну игру, - с губ Джеффа не сходила теплая, чуть кривоватая улыбка, но глаза оставались серьезными.

\- Хорошо, - Дженсен ожидал дальнейших указаний, приготовившись сидеть вот так столько, сколько потребуется. На мгновение пальцы Джеффа вжались ему в тело, и Дженсену пришлось опять сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы оставаться привлекательным и податливым в руках хозяина.

\- Игра называется «Я хочу», - продолжил Джефф. – Сначала я говорю тебе, чего хочу я, а потом - твоя очередь, ты скажешь, чего хотелось бы тебе.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

 

Джефф погладил его по бокам широкими ладонями, без всякого намерения, скорее в задумчивости, словно подбирая слова. И все равно по коже Дженсена пронеслась дрожь, соски заострились.

 

\- Ну, вот смотри, например: Я хочу… узнать о тебе больше. О твоих желаниях.

 

А-а, ясно… игра не сексуальная. Джефф есть Джефф. Легко догадаться, что ответ: **_Хочу ваш член в моей заднице_** не принимается. Дженсен скрыл разочарование, но справиться с членом вышло не так легко. Зато он отлично справился с выражением лица, сделав вид, что размышляет.

 

Джефф отпустил его бедра и взял его лицо в ладони, большими пальцами очерчивая скулы.

\- Дженсен, это же не вопрос жизни и смерти, просто скажи, чего бы тебе хотелось?

\- Хочу хорошо служить вам, - признался он, вложив в слова всю искренность, на какую был способен. Устроиться бы на груди Джеффа, очутиться в его объятиях... Но он оставался там, куда усадил его хозяин, балансируя на бедрах Джеффа. – Быть рядом с вами, в вашей постели… Хочу стать для вас самым лучшим рабом.

 

Конечно, Дженсен не ожидал, что этот ответ удовлетворит Джеффа, но это первое, что пришло ему на ум. То, что постоянно вертелось в голове, лежало у сердца.

 

\- Ты и так гораздо лучше всего, что я заслуживаю, Джен. Мне даже страшно представить, насколько ты хорош на самом деле.

 

Дженсен захлопал ресницами.

\- Это такая игра?

 

Улыбка Джеффа погрустнела.

\- Нет, это уже не игра. Ну, ладно, моя очередь. Я хочу… расскажи, что тебе вообще нравится? Что-нибудь, не связанное со мной или с кем-то еще из прежних хозяев. То, что нравится именно тебе.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю…

\- Ну, должно же быть что-то, - ладони Джеффа, оставив его лицо, опять опустились ему на ноги, и легкое движение по гладкой коже отозвалось дрожью вдоль позвоночника Дженсена. Переполненный чувствами, он не замечал прохлады комнаты, словно они с Джеффом очутились в теплом коконе вне времени и пространства.

\- Я всегда старался служить моим хозяевам наилучшим образом, - Дженсен посмотрел туда, где соприкоснулись их тела. Обычно он вкладывал в эти слова столько гордости, и почему сейчас он стыдится этого факта? – У меня не оставалось времени на… хобби.

 

Джефф поднял ему голову за подбородок.

\- Хочешь сказать, за все годы службы ты никогда не делал ничего помимо исполнения приказов владельца?

\- Я… - Дженсен неуверенно повел плечом. – В детстве… когда я был моложе, мне нравилось петь, - он и думать забыл о пении; странно, отчего ему вспомнилось именно это? Просто Джефф так настаивал, а он не смог подыскать лучший ответ. Не желая сбиться с линии разговора, он добавил: - Не очень-то у меня получалось, - слегка взволновавшись, он быстро взял себя в руки. - Поэтому не было смысла продолжать занятия.

\- Это было в то время, когда ты жил с Лордом Крузом?

 

Дженсен кивнул.

 

\- Ты сам решил бросить?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами. Теплый кокон рассыпался, сменившись холодком в животе.

\- Скорее всего, я не достиг бы успехов, - он покачал головой. – Зачем тогда тратить время, если я не стал бы лучшим?

 

Джефф пересел под ним, и Дженсен переступил коленями следом, делая все возможное, чтобы не думать о соприкосновении их членов. Джефф был на взводе, да и он сам наполовину, но, очевидно, ему не полагалось придавать этому значение. Поэтому он и не придавал.

 

\- А это? – спросил его Джефф. – В этом ты лучший?

\- Наверное.

 

Джефф издал тихий стон, его ладонь легла на шею Дженсена, теплая, тяжелая.

\- Ты смерти моей хочешь, - хрипло проговорил он и притянул его к себе.

 

Их рты сомкнулись, но, в отличие от жарких слов, поцелуй вышел неторопливым. Джефф лизнул губы Дженсена, приоткрывая, и тот впустил его, не в состоянии удержать стон, с позором выдавая себя. Язык Джеффа горчил от травки и пива, но Дженсен вряд ли надышался густого дыма, пока сидел с компанией там, внизу. Хотя сейчас у него было такое чувство. Ощущение затопляло его постепенно, от мягкой сухости губ Джеффа, водящих по его губам, до медленного скольжения мозолистых ладоней по его плечам и дальше вниз по мгновенно покрывшейся мурашками спине.

 

\- Я хочу… - прошептал Дженсен, когда Джефф прервал поцелуй, давая обоим передышку. – … Я хочу вас. Я так хочу вас, Джефф. **_Джефф_**.

\- Дженсен… - он взял его лицо в ладони как в рамку, и Дженсен по-кошачьи отерся о руки Джеффа.

 

Он прикрыл глаза, набираясь смелости. Ему она сейчас пригодится.

\- Знаю, вы не хотите… Что вам не захочется, - поправился он. – Но вы сами спросили меня, и… Я хочу вас. Если не… если не со мной, тогда, чтобы вы просто кончили. Я хочу… ужасно хочу довести вас до оргазма. Доставить вам удовольствие.

\- Дженсен… - в голосе Джеффа послышалось предостережение, но через мгновение он уже целовал его снова, с той безудержной страстью, что всегда отдавалась Дженсену прямиком в пах. Он отпустил плечи Джеффа, заведя руки ему за шею, качнулся вперед, прижимаясь к телу хозяина как можно теснее, постанывая в поцелуе.

 

И тот отозвался эхом в ответ, пальцами забираясь в волосы Дженсену, неловко проводя по лицу, останавливаясь на его шее, обхватив с двух сторон, как будто намеревался задушить. Но вместо этого он лишь провел пальцем по пульсирующей жилке, потом взял его за затылок, придерживая, чтобы было удобнее целовать.

 

 ** _Да_** , подумал Дженсен. **_Да, пожалуйста, да_** … Этот дурман лучше любой травы, какую только курил хозяин, лучше любого «снежка», которым баловались некоторые его бывшие. Другая ладонь Джеффа распласталась на его пояснице, с каждым поцелуем кончики пальцев впивались в кожу, он прижимал Дженсена к себе, к своему члену грубыми, но от этого не менее приятными движениями.

 

Губы Джеффа переместились с его подбородка на и так уже покрытую синяками шею, оставляя новые отметины поверх старых. Дженсен, чуть приоткрыв рот, откинул голову назад; боль плавно перетекала в наслаждение. Он подумал о том, как это будет выглядеть завтра: большие багровые разводы, говорившие всем: **_мной владеют_** , уточняя – **_владеет Джефф._** Он принадлежит Джеффу. От одной только мысли об этом у Дженсена опять вырвался несдержанный стон.

 

\- Дженсен, - глухо произнес Джефф, уткнувшись ему в шею. В дрогнувшем голосе не было прежней уверенности, хотя его рука и прижимала Дженсена все крепче. – Твою мать, **_Дженсен_**.

 

Дженсен представил, как было бы легко встать на колени, позволить Джеффу войти в него… но он не приготовился, и они оба растеряны, и совершенно ясно: какие бы чары не подействовали на хозяина, они быстро разрушатся, отвлекись Дженсен на розыски смазки и прочие прозаические вещи. Недовольство собой, но в большей степени стыд отрезвил его. Он совсем обленился, утратил контроль, приняв слова хозяина за чистую монету, самонадеянно решил, что хорошо изучил Джеффа, чтобы предсказывать его поведение.

 

Проведя зубами по его подбородку, Джефф вдруг больно прикусил ему нижнюю губу, и ошеломляющее как удар током ощущение прошило Дженсена, едва не сбивая с умелого и привычного ритма его бедра. Он хотел член Джеффа – налитой, увесистый, упирающийся всей тяжестью ему в живот. Он хотел бы охватить его пальцами, а лучше ртом, лизнуть нежное отверстие, а потом определить, насколько глубоко он может принять Джеффа, пока ствол не упрется в глотку. Он хотел бы попробовать хозяина на вкус, без устали добывая языком горькое семя, пока Джефф не вцепится ему в волосы и не заполнит его рот, и тогда он постарался бы проглотить все до капли.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - Дженсен крепче обнял его, их влажные от пота тела то скользили, то смыкались, словно в поцелуе. – Пожалуйста, позвольте мне. Я… я… - его язык прилип к небу; просить он не умел, этому его никогда не учили. Тем более трудно подобрать слова, когда Джефф все ближе и ближе. – Мне нравится ваше тело, - нашелся он, наконец. Признание обожгло его, и Дженсен спрятал лицо на плече Джеффа, пристыженный тем, что приходится заставлять и упрашивать собственного хозяина, но еще более сгорая от стыда потому, что это требовалось **_ему самому_**. Чтобы Джефф коснулся его, таврил, сделал **_своим_**. Трудно припомнить, кого из прежних хозяев он желал так же мучительно, и даже долгое ожидание Лорда Круза не шло ни в какое сравнение.

 

\- Дженсен, - Джефф обнял его, не сексуально, но он все равно застонал, прижимаясь к Джеффу с такой силой, что, казалось, их теперь ничто не разъединит. – Ты… этого сам хочешь? Правда? **_На самом деле_**?

 

Дженсен, сбивчиво дыша, провел губами по плечу Джеффа.

\- Пожалуйста, - его голос надломился. – Я хочу вас, - наверное, нужно было добавить что-то еще (если бы он только смог описать это чувство: как будто сейчас он выпрыгнет из собственной шкуры), но он лишь повторил: - Я хочу вас.

 

Джефф снова крепко стиснул Дженсена в объятиях, потом его ладони легко провели по волосам Дженсена, спускаясь, остановились на шее. Дженсен поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Джеффом, читая в его глазах и волнение, и сумасшедшее желание, затуманившее взгляд.

 

\- Вы не пожалеете, - прошептал он, и Джефф содрогнулся, прикрывая глаза. Его пальцы сжались на горле Дженсена, не перекрывая дыхание, но вполне ощутимо, и он невольно запрокинул голову, сердце заколотилось чаще. Он не боялся, что Джефф причинит ему боль – ну, уже не так, как прежде, но вероятность все равно оставалась, она читалась в силе и тяжести рук хозяина, и Дженсен ничего не мог с собой поделать, откликаясь на этот жест.

 

\- Чего бы тебе хотелось, Дженсен? – теперь Джефф задал вопрос немного другим тоном, почти игриво. Взгляд его тоже изменился, хотя в нем еще сквозили неуверенность и беспокойство. Сознание того, что собственный хозяин опасается его по какой-то причине (которую он до сих пор не разгадал), смущало Дженсена. Хотя он подозревал, что таким, как Мэри-Луиза, именно это и нравилось в Джеффе. Но Дженсен не Мэри-Луиза, и он будет просто счастлив провести остаток жизни, если потребуется, доказывая это хозяину.

 

\- Можно мне… Можно прикоснуться… - он облизнул саднящую нижнюю губу, задерживаясь языком там, где она распухла. Просьбы, уговоры – совершенно неизведанная для него территория. Он надеялся, что это отвлечет его, что желание растает, как исчезают ручьи после дождя, но вместо этого возбуждение только нарастало, ему казалось, он скоро расплавится. Если бы это было возможно, он бы растекся по Джеффу и впитался в каждую его пору. Дженсен прикусил губу, колеблясь. – Я **_хочу_** прикоснуться к вашему телу, - собравшись с духом, произнес он, стараясь скрыть волнение, которое испытывал. – Вы столько делаете для меня… Хочу отплатить вам тем же. Доставить вам удовольствие.

\- Я… - Джефф выдохнул. – Да, Дженсен. Ты можешь сделать это.

 

Он сидел, опираясь на изголовье кровати, и ему некуда было отступать. Он пересел удобнее, отдаваясь на милость Дженсена.

 

Бывало, ему приказывали проявлять инициативу; надо признать, нечасто, и, как правило, не с мужчинами. Это ведь просто игра, он сможет сделать это. Без сомнения, сможет. Ладони Дженсена горели от желания прикоснуться ко всему телу хозяина.

\- К-как вам…

\- Просто руками, - ответил Джефф, успокаиваясь. Он прикрыл веки, но этот взгляд сквозь длинные ресницы все равно прожигал насквозь. – Используй только руки.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дженсен, чуть не добавив: **_Мастер_**.

 

Он огладил плечи Джеффа, сожалея, что ему не позволено попробовать на вкус тугие бугорки его сосков, твердые и одновременно такие нежные на вид. Еще более он сожалел, что не может охватить губами член Джеффа.

 

Давно Дженсен не испытывал позорной неуверенности в навыках, но он не имел права тратить попусту время и копаться в собственных чувствах: существовала опасность, что Джефф передумает. Дженсен вел ладонями вниз, слегка притрагиваясь к груди Джеффа, и даже от этих прикосновений он каждый раз застывал, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Дженсену, бороздя кожу ногтями. Стало еще лучше, когда он сомкнул, наконец, свои пальцы вокруг увесистого члена Джеффа, твердого, горячего, и Джефф зашипел, вдыхая сквозь зубы, невольно толкаясь бедрами вверх, еще дальше в его ладонь.

 

Как же долго Дженсен ждал этого. Какие-то мгновения все, на что он был способен – просто держаться за ствол, ощущать мягкий шелк кожи поверх такой пружинистой крепости, тяжелую полноту, звенящую от прилившей к члену крови, бархатистую влажность головки. Большим пальцем он провел как кисточкой по чувствительной кромке, и член потемнел и запульсировал, отзываясь; дыхание Джеффа сбилось. Дженсену пришлось еще раз напомнить себе: это не предназначено для его рта. Только руками. Он бросил взгляд сквозь ресницы и увидел, что Джефф напряженно, приоткрыв губы, наблюдает за ним, зрачки его глаз превратились в черные блюдца с тонкими зелеными ободками.      

 

Дженсен не знал, что именно нравится хозяину - не подглядывать же ему за Джеффом, когда тот занимался в ванной ручной работой. Идей, с чего бы начать, не имелось, так что он приступил неторопливо, наблюдая за его лицом, за толчками пульса на шее, за подрагивающей кожей. Джефф закрыл глаза и откинул назад голову, у него вырвался сдавленный стон, и Дженсен понял, что на верном пути. Джефф приподнимал бедра в такт движениям его руки, тяжелые выдохи вырывались у обоих одновременно.

 

\- Дженсен…

 

На этот раз его имя звучало в устах хозяина благословением, в нем слышалось откровенное желание, и это стало для Дженсена маленькой победой. Наслаждение от этой мысли, оттого, что у него получилось, могло бы сравниться сейчас разве что с наслаждением от прикосновения руки хозяина к его собственному члену.

 

\- Джефф… А можно…

 

Глаза Джеффа чуть приоткрылись.

\- Что ты хочешь, милый?

 

Дженсен не знал, как попросить это. Тогда он сплел пальцы свободной руки с пальцами Джеффа, поднимая его ладонь вверх. К его удовольствию, хозяин понял и послушно исполнил просьбу.

 

\- Тебе так нравится, да? – хрипловато произнес Джефф, пожимая ему шею.

 

Дженсен заработал рукой активнее, ощутив увесистую ладонь на пульсирующей артерии.

\- Да.

 

Его колени, бедра уже изнывали от напряжения, и ощущения примешивались к дрожи во всем теле.

 

\- Возьми нас двоих сразу, - Джефф поласкал пальцем шею Дженсена. – И тогда ты тоже кончишь. Давай.

 

Дженсен несдержанно всхлипнул, подчиняясь, охватил пальцами их члены, задвигав ладонью в едином ритме. Джефф вскрикнул как от удара, выгибаясь ему навстречу.

 

\- Как хорошо, - Джефф продолжал поглаживать его вдоль шеи. – О, Дженсен – **_черт!_** – хорошо.

 

Это **_и правда_** было хорошо. Дженсен склонился к плечу Джеффа, и тот опять обнял его, прижал к себе.

\- Спасибо, - шептал Дженсен почти неслышно. – Спасибо, Мастер, спасибо.

\- Черт. Дженсен. **_Дженсен_**. Черт.

 

Джефф прикусил ему плечо, сильнее впиваясь зубами в тот момент, когда горячая сперма выплеснулась на руку Дженсена, на его член.

 

Дженсен коротко вскрикнул, но боль быстро сменилась удовольствием от предвкушения, он был уже просто на грани.

 

\- Давай, - проговорил Джефф, блаженство в его голосе смягчило привычную хрипотцу. – Теперь ты, Джен. Все нормально, можешь кончить, милый.

 

Получив разрешение, Дженсен еще раз сдавленно вскрикнул, застыл и, наконец, излился, сотрясаясь всем телом. Пальцы Джеффа переместились в его волосы, собирая в кулак короткие пряди, слегка отводя ему голову, лишь затем, чтобы скрепить их рты в поцелуе. Джефф упивался каждым стоном Дженсена, пока тот не выбился из сил.

 

\- Вот и молодец. Мой красивый, мой лучший, - Джефф ослабил хватку на волосах Дженсена, нежно прочесывая пальцами прядки. Каждое прикосновение посылало по телу Дженсена восхитительные волны, и он невольно вздрагивал. Джефф не торопился убирать руку с его поясницы, не отпуская его от себя, как будто оберегая. – Все хорошо?

 

Дженсен покивал, закрыл глаза и вжался лицом в горячую, влажную от пота шею

хозяина. Хорошо? Все просто замечательно.

 

 

***

 


	42. Chapter 42

 

**Глава 42**

 

Кэйт распахнула перед ним дверь и улыбнулась.

\- У тебя такой счастливый вид, Дженсен! Входи, рассказывай, что случилось.

 

Переступив порог, Дженсен быстро пригнул голову, сомневаясь, что демонстрировать удовольствие – хорошая идея. Он последовал за Кэйт по коридору в кабинет и там занял ставшее уже привычным кресло. Приняв ту же самую позу, что и всегда, он подумал, что их встречи постепенно наполняются ритуалами, повторяющимися и из сеанса в сеанс, и это успокаивало. Лорд Круз придавал большое значение ритуалам и их регулярности, считая, что дисциплина на пользу живому, беспокойному разуму Дженсена.

 

В кабинете Кэйт всегда было так тихо; воздух наполняли тонкие ароматы благовоний, свежесрезанных цветов в вазе на столе и зелени комнатных растений, которыми были уставлены все подоконники. Хотя Дженсен не встретил в доме Кэйт ни одного раба, он мог судить по отсутствию пыли (даже в таких труднодоступных местах, как карнизы на потолке), по отполированной до блеска деревянной мебели и чистым листьям цветов в горшках, что в кабинете прибирают.

 

\- О чем ты думаешь? – спросила Кэйт, садясь, как всегда, на диван. Она приготовила себе горячий чай, и изысканный фарфор чашки странно контрастировал с ее крупными ладоням.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

\- Я просто… - он сделал вдох, потом решился произнести: - Я просто подумал, что мне очень нравится у вас в кабинете.

 

Улыбка Кэйт засияла ярче.

\- Надо же, спасибо, Дженсен. Это напоминает тебе какое-то определенное место, или… - окончание фразы потонуло в глотке чая, ее брови вопросительно выгнулись над золоченым ободком чашки.

\- Нет, - Дженсен снова мотнул головой. – Просто… здесь так тихо. И спокойно.

 

Кэйт рассмеялась.

\- Понятно. Наверное, у Джеффа все наоборот, да? Кстати, как дела у вас c Джеффом?

 

Дженсен улыбнулся, удовольствие кольнуло его тоненькой иголочкой при воспоминании о той ночи, о руках хозяина на его теле.

\- Хорошо.

\- Судя по твоей улыбке, не просто «хорошо», а гораздо лучше, - заключила Кэйт, убирая волосы за ухо. – Расскажи, что произошло?

 

Дженсен свел ладони вместе, потирая пальцами сустав большого пальца.

\- Джефф… - он запнулся, не зная, как объяснить, каково это наблюдать за Джеффом, когда он кончает; как липкий жар выплескивается на его пальцы; знать, что, наконец, хозяин позволил Дженсену доставить ему удовольствие. И в то же время со стороны это казалось такой мелочью; стоило ли радоваться столь незначительному факту, и уж тем более торжествовать победу? Даже если Дженсен и находил в этом смысл. Которого здесь не наблюдалось. Но пауза и так слишком затянулась. – В этот раз было по-другому, - медленно произнес он, слова будто вязли на языке. – Джефф… он позволил мне больше. Он…

 

Есть вещи, о которых он мог размышлять, но о чем никогда не признался бы, ни рабу, ни уж тем более владельцу. То, что он подмечал, познавал, но не произносил вслух. Да и какому владельцу интересно выслушивать жалобы на себя или узнавать, что творится в голове у раба?

 

 ** _Разве что такому владельцу как Джефф_** , напомнил себе Дженсен, осознавая, как мало он может почерпнуть из своего богатого опыта, чтобы понять и удовлетворить желания и прихоти ненормальных аболиционистов вроде Джеффа и его друзей.

 

\- Что, Дженсен?

 

В бледно-голубых глазах Кэйт он прочел лишь любопытство и искреннее участие, но это совсем не помогало Дженсену подобрать правильный ответ, к тому же, настойчивое внимание пугало еще больше, чем физическое воздействие.

 

\- Джефф… - Дженсен неслышно вздохнул и продолжил. – Теперь он чаще прикасается ко мне, дольше говорит со мной. Он… стал лучше **_понимать_** меня, - наверняка это звучало бессмысленно, как Дженсен и опасался, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не поерзать в кресле, разрываясь между смущением и удовольствием от мысли, что всё сказанное - правда. – Он отметил меня, - добавил он с ноткой гордости и оттянул воротник водолазки, демонстрируя синяки.

 

Кэйт часто заморгала и удивленно приподняла брови.

\- Я… это означает, что у вас с Джеффом произошел контакт?

\- Нет, - Дженсен покачал головой, потом пояснил, спохватившись: - Конечно, я был бы не против, но…

 

Кэйт кивнула.

\- Конечно, - она обвела пальцем позолоченный край чашки, задумчиво разглядывая Дженсена. – Давай поговорим о том, что ты показал сейчас. Расскажи мне об этих «укусах любви». Что они значат для тебя? Почему так важно, чтобы Джефф отметил тебя?

 

 ** _Укусы любви_**. Дженсен никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы так называли засосы, и что-то во фразе ( ** _любовь может больно ранить?_** ) захватило, ему захотелось перекатить эти слова на языке как конфету. Он сплел пальцы друг с другом, чтобы не вскинуть руку вверх и не надавить на кровоподтеки, пробуждая тупую тянущую боль.

\- Это… означает, что все увидят. И теперь будут знать.

\- Будут знать что?

\- Что это сделал мой хозяин. И что я принадлежу ему.

\- Это настолько важно для тебя? – Кэйт могла бы задать вопрос сотней различных способов, но Дженсен давно перестал удивляться: она всегда выбирала самый бесстрастный тон, не давая ему ни малейшего намека на эмоцию, за которую можно было бы уцепиться. Пора было привыкнуть, и все равно Дженсена поражало, как ее выразительное лицо вдруг превращается в неподвижную маску.

\- Конечно, важно, - Дженсен посмотрел вниз на сведенные руки, подозревая, что Кэйт опять играет с ним в игры.

\- Почему?

 

Дженсен склонил голову, в полной уверенности, что последует уточнение. Но когда зависла пауза, он переспросил:

\- Почему что?

\- Почему это важно для тебя?

\- Я не понимаю, что именно вы хотите узнать, - дотронуться до синяков было бы слишком наглядно, но если повернуть шею, можно ощутить отметины, эхо от прикосновения пальцев хозяина, сдавливающих ему горло. Хотя нет, скорее, это призрак, преследующий Дженсена. Он умирал от желания провести по шее рукой.

\- Почему тебе так важно, чтобы другие **_знали_** или **_видели_**? – опять поинтересовалась Кэйт, повторяя за ним вслед, но без всякого намека на насмешку или раздражение.

 

Дженсен хлопнул ресницами.

\- Я личный раб, - это же яснее ясного. Само собой разумеющийся факт… Но, похоже, Кэйт так не думала, выражение терпеливого ожидания на ее лице постепенно таяло. – Я… предназначен для его удовольствия. Чтобы меня использовали. **_Трахали_** , - ответил Дженсен настолько ясно и недвусмысленно, насколько это было возможно. – Если у меня появились… - он запнулся, ощущая на языке сладость этих слов, - любовные укусы… Значит, мой владелец меня использует. И я выполняю свои функции.

\- Но ты можешь заполучить эти следы от кого угодно.

 

Дженсен даже не нашелся, что ответить на это утверждение. Подозревать его в том, что он может предать своего хозяина, позволить кому-то еще (не имеющему на это разрешение) притронуться к нему? Сгорая от стыда, он сухо пояснил:

\- Я бы никогда этого не допустил.   

\- Что ты, я и предположить не смела… - Кэйт поджала губы с неясным Дженсену выражением. – Однако… здесь и кроется ответ на мой вопрос, тебе не кажется? Единственное объяснение, что мы можем допустить - любые отметины на тебе возникают только благодаря хозяину, в противном случае выходит, что система не срабатывает, и раб может иметь собственные желания и пристрастия, собственных **_любовников_** , а не тех, которых ему предоставляют. Правильно? Эти отметины – подтверждение права собственности, «ведь кто еще, кроме твоего владельца, мог бы оставить их».

 

Непохоже, чтобы Кэйт ждала от него ответа, так что Дженсен решил промолчать.

 

\- Итак, - продолжила она, рассеянно поглаживая пальцем нижнюю губу. – Что ты испытываешь, зная, что Джефф использует тебя? Оставляет отметины?

 

Чаще всего Дженсен просто не понимал, что же такого интересного находит Кэйт в их диалоге, раз ей хочется беседовать с ним снова и снова. Но сегодня, кроме всего прочего, Кэйт еще и выводила из себя. Ответы на все ее вопросы, казалось, лежали на ладони. Для чего проговаривать все то, о чем она и сама прекрасно догадывалась? Хотя не ему рассуждать о мотивах Кэйт.

\- Это приятное чувство, - он опустил взгляд, в сотый раз желая понять, что же нужно от него Джеффу и Кэйт. – Мне нравится. Я… это боль, я ее чувствую, и тогда мне кажется, что он все еще здесь, со мной, - Дженсен, наконец, позволил себе несмело дотронуться до шеи, вжимая кончики пальцев в кожу.

 

Неожиданная боль, сначала острая, постепенно растекалась по всему телу, словно кровь. Он опустил взгляд, пристыженный тем, что внутри при этом вспыхнул жгучий жар, приятно дрогнуло в члене.

 

\- Тебе нравится, когда делают больно, Дженсен?

 

Хотя Кэйт задала вопрос довольно мягко, он невольно содрогнулся. Он **_не ожидал_** , что Кэйт причинит ему боль, однако нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов такую возможность. Она постоянно присутствует. Поскольку от него ждали реакции, он ответил:

-Иногда.

 

Дженсен рассчитывал, что Кэйт начнет более детальный допрос, но она лишь сказала:

\- Отсюда следует, что некоторые твои хозяева получали удовольствие, причиняя тебе боль.

 

Он пожал плечами.

 

\- Тебя неприятно, когда я об этом спрашиваю?

\- Нет, - Дженсен быстро мотнул головой. – Мои хозяева… Я принадлежал им, был в их полном распоряжении, - он поводил большим пальцем по ладони. – Знаю, мне должно быть за это стыдно, вы с Джеффом хотите, чтобы я испытывал стыд…

\- Нет… - возразила Кэйт, хотя в ее голосе не ощущалось стопроцентной уверенности.

\- …Но я не понимаю, почему я должен этого стыдиться. Я стараюсь понять, чтобы превратиться в того… в то, что хочет сделать из меня Джефф, но… Они ведь были моими хозяевами. Я делал то, что мне приказывали. А они делали то, что хотели. Вот. Так все и было.

\- Дженсен, - твердо произнесла Кэйт, и почему-то Дженсен сразу почувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее. – Тебе не нужно винить себя, за то, что ты делал прежде, стыдиться того, что с тобой произошло. Мы с Джеффом хотим совсем другого, понимаешь? – она наклонилась вперед, взявшись за подлокотник его кресла. Дженсен знал, что Кэйт щепетильна в таких вопросах, и будь ее воля, она бы коснулась его руки. – Не нужно… - она вздохнула и покачала головой. – Тебе абсолютно нечего стыдиться, Дженсен. Ты замечательный, просто… замечательный.

 

Дженсен отвернулся, не имея возможности спорить с ней в данном вопросе, сомневаясь, что ему вообще позволено возражать.

\- Я просто хочу быть лучшим, - наконец произнес он. – Я хочу, чтобы Джефф… Я не хочу быть таким, как Мэри-Луиза.

\- Хм-м, - Кэйт удобней устроилась на диване и подперла щеку рукой. – Интересная параллель. А в чем именно ты не хочешь быть похожим на Мэри-Луизу?

 

Дженсен прикусил губу. Вот почему ему следует держать рот на замке.

\- Я не знаю… Я просто… хочу быть хорошим личным рабом. Это то, что у меня получается лучше всего. Я… - он развел руками, – всего лишь личный раб. Ничего другого я не умею.

\- А хотел бы попробовать?

 

Дженсен застыл, в том числе и мысленно, обдумывая вопрос и то, что за ним кроется: честно говоря, он не особенно его понял.

\- Нет, - начал он неуверенно, и потом добавил тверже. – Я не представляю, что это означает.

\- Ну, ты сам завел разговор о Мэри-Луизе, - Кэйт сделала неопределенный жест рукой. – Она желала стать агентом Джеффа гораздо больше, чем его личной рабыней. И, насколько мне известно, весьма упорно шла к намеченной цели. Теперь ты личный раб Джеффа. Полагаю, прежде тебе не представлялся случай попробовать себя в другой роли… Но если ты хочешь в жизни чего-то еще, то сейчас у тебя есть шанс добиться желаемого, - она постучала мизинцем по уголку рта. – Шанс выяснить… захочется ли тебе этого.

 

Пристальный взгляд Кэйт лег на Дженсена тяжелым грузом; не от напряженного ожидания в нем, а потому, что в довесок ко взгляду его завалили вопросами, на которые у него не имелось ответов, хотя они приходили на ум и ему самому.

\- Я не знаю, - повторил он опять, подозревая, что это слишком скудный ответ для Кэйт. Его плечи задеревенели, и Дженсен расправил их немного, пытаясь ослабить напряжение. Он догадывался, что, как всегда, от него ждут более подробного ответа, но не смог больше наскрести ни слова. Он постоянно задумывался о том, что его время личного раба, ограниченное возрастом и внешней привлекательностью, истекает. Но стремление достичь совершенства не оставляло ему времени (да и не было особого желания) задумываться - что же дальше?

 

Более того, мысль о том, что его задвинут на второй план, удалят от хозяина, хозяйской постели (даже ради такой почетной должности как агент), отошлют из поместья, приводила в ужас…

 

Ладони Дженсена покрылись холодным потом, в животе тупо заныло. Он ведь только начал привыкать к дому Джеффа, хозяин стал доверять и полагаться на него…

 

\- Я готов исполнять любую работу, угодную Джеффу, - произнес он сдавленно.

 

У Кэйт вырвался возглас, что-то среднее между **_хмм_** и вздохом, она села ровнее, бросив взгляд на часы, которые стояли на книжной полке за спиной Дженсена. Во рту у него тут же возник металлический привкус, стоило ему расслышать разочарование в голосе Кэйт:

\- Что ж, полагаю, у нас теперь есть о чем поговорить в следующий раз.

\- Простите, - проговорил он неуверенно, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не опуститься на колени. Это был стойкий, давно выработанный рефлекс, но, похоже, Кэйт это не нравилось еще больше, чем Джеффу.

\- Дженсен, - она потянулась к нему с дивана и на этот раз коснулась его ладони, легко и ласково. – Говорю тебе еще раз: здесь нет правильных или неправильных ответов. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, о чем думаешь, настолько честно, насколько получится. Я обещаю, что никогда не рассержусь или не расстроюсь, вне зависимости от ответа. Тебя не накажут за то, что ты говоришь здесь.

 

Дженсен кивнул, быстро взглянув ей в лицо, и потом опустил мучительно неуверенный взгляд на свои ладони.

 

\- Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты задумался над тем, чего хочешь **_ты сам_**. Не о желаниях Кэйт или Джеффа, а о том, какую именно жизнь хочет **_Дженсен_** , если бы ему представилась возможность выбора, - она постучала пальцем по его запястью. – Даже если единственное его желание – стать самым лучшим на свете личным рабом.

 

Дженсен открыл было рот, но Кэйт подняла руку.

\- Я не жду немедленного решения. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты задумался об этом. Размышляй над ответом, сколько душе угодно. И когда ты будешь готов, ** _тогда_** мы сможем обсудить это, хорошо?

 

Дженсен снова кивнул, соглашаясь, хотя и не совсем понимая, чего добивается Кэйт.

\- Хорошо.

 

 

***


	43. Chapter 43

 

**Глава 43**

 

\- Что, так и собираешься весь день сидеть тут и страдать? – Сэм, подпрыгнув, уселась на каменную балюстраду и сложила руки на коленях.

\- И вовсе я не страдаю, - получилось как-то слишком капризно и раздраженно, это не входило в намерения Джеффа. Но слово не воробей, вылетит – не поймаешь. Солнце светило не так уж ярко, чтобы требовались солнечные очки, но через коричневые стекла все виделось Джеффу смутным и мрачным, что как раз соответствовало его настроению.

 

\- Ну да, как же, - хмыкнула Сэм, правда, совсем беззлобно. Она устроилась удобнее, разлегшись на широких каменных перилах, и откинула назад волосы. – Как только ты приходишь и усаживаешься в это кресло, все в округе знают: тебя какая-то муха укусила. Это же твое **_кресло для страданий._**

\- Во-первых, нет у меня никаких кресел для страданий, во-вторых, я сейчас не в настроении выслушивать твои подколки. Так что если ты за этим сюда явилась, буду очень благодарен, если ты развернешься и свалишь отсюда, ясно? – конечно, Джефф понимал, что ведет себя по-детски, но сейчас он ощущал себя застывшим и недвижимым как каменная глыба, и изображать из себя кого-то еще просто не осталось сил. Да и к чему притворяться?

 

Сэм надолго замолчала, и Джефф уже надеялся, что разговор окончен, что она вот-вот уйдет и оставит его в покое, а он здесь еще немного – ну хорошо, хорошо, ** _пострадает_**. Но Сэм не двигалась с места; потом, наконец, произнесла, тихо и серьезно.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

 

Джефф вздохнул.

\- Не особенно, - следовало бы на этом и остановиться, но его слабохарактерная натура предательски заставила добавить: - Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь об этом поговорить, меня обязательно обзывают скотиной.

 

Сэм цокнула языком.

\- Хм, забавно. Но раз ты не в настроении, обещаю - я так не скажу.

\- Слушай, мы оба прекрасно знаем, что порой я веду себя как скотина. Я не отрицаю, просто… сегодня мне не хочется это выслушивать, понимаешь?

\- Что, опять Дженсен?

 

Джефф снова вздохнул.

\- О чем бы я не размышлял в последнее время, все сводится к Дженсену.

\- А в чем проблема? Мне казалось, он потихоньку приживается у нас. Или у тебя другие сведения?

\- Дело не в этом, - Джефф, наконец, сдался и поднял очки на лоб, садясь ровнее в шезлонге (да, шезлонг, и никакое это не **_кресло для страданий_** ). Все утро он, как мог, старался не думать о Дженсене, но переключиться мыслями на что-то иное не очень-то удавалось.

 

Чуткие пальцы, охватившие его член; горячий, налитой член Дженсена, прижатый к его собственному. Тихие, отчаянные стоны, что вырывались у Дженсена, особенно когда Джефф впивался ему в шею, словно поглощая кровь сквозь тонкую кожу…

 

Как бы хорошо ему тогда не было, и как бы Джефф не желал этого всей душой (и, похоже, что сам Дженсен был не против - **_спасибо, Мастер, спасибо_** ), насчет всего остального у Джеффа имелись серьезные сомнения. Главное и первейшее - Дженсен его раб. И еще смущал тот факт, что он слишком увлечен Дженсеном, чтобы доверять собственным суждениям, или даже не так – что у него вообще остается какой-то здравый смысл, когда дело касается Дженсена.

 

Джефф не представлял, как объяснить это Сэм. И стоит ли вообще пытаться.

\- Понимаешь, я купил Дженсена, - медленно проговорил он, осторожно, как будто приближаясь к краю обрыва. – Я в ответе за него. За его счастье, за его жизнь, - он покрутил браслет на запястье, машинально почесывая кожу под звеньями. – И я… Я не знаю, - он беспомощно пожал плечами.

\- Продолжай, продолжай, - подбодрила его Сэм; нотка сарказма в ее голосе была как раз кстати - маленький дружеский пинок в зад. Однако лучше выразиться у него все равно не получалось.

\- Дженсен… - Джефф смолк; в груди тупо заныло, как от удара. – Дженсен хочет сексуальных отношений. Вернее, по словам Кэйт, они ему просто **_необходимы_**. И если именно это ему требуется… Я постараюсь их ему предоставить. Я сделаю для Дженсена все, что только потребуется, - он перекрутил звенья браслета, чувствуя, как те вжимаются в кожу.

\- Но?

 

Джефф развел руками.

\- Я не знаю. Глупо, правда? Только такой идиот, как я, может сидеть и мучиться оттого, что «имеет право» заниматься сексом с таким прекрасным созданием как Дженсен, – он изобразил кислую улыбку.

\- Джефф… - Сэм вздохнула, потом легко спрыгнула с балюстрады, подошла к шезлонгу и подвинула его ноги, присаживаясь. Джефф посторонился. Сэм положила ладонь ему на колено, ее взгляд был серьезным и печальным. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что влюбился в него, да? – она постаралась поймать его взгляд, желая увидеть в его глазах одному Богу известно что. – Ты **_сам_** это знаешь ** _._**

 

Джефф, мужик сорока двух лет от роду, зарделся как школьница и отвернулся. Он и правда не мог определить, что испытывает к Дженсену, хотя ничего удивительного, скорее всего это и называется любовью. С Мэри-Луизой все было по-другому.

\- От этого мне не легче, - наконец ответил он, изучая потертые носки туфель.

\- Нет, не легче, - согласилась Сэм. – И, знаешь… - она склонила голову набок, сжав губы в тонкую линию. – Я даже рада, что тебе нелегко дается секс с Дженсеном. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? Это даже к лучшему. Я… - лицо Сэм исказилось, она с трудом выжимала из себя слова, как только что это делал Джефф. С удивлением (и даже гордостью за себя) распознав причину молчания Сэм, Джефф вдруг подумал: сколько воды утекло с тех пор, как они вот так сидели с ней бок о бок и говорили по душам. – Если бы ты не выкупил меня, события приняли бы совершенно иной оборот, - медленно подбирая слова, произнесла она.

\- Сэм…

 

Между ними установилось негласное правило: не затрагивать больную тему. Они никогда не говорили об этом, и Джефф старался выполнять принятое соглашение так же тщательно, как и Сэм.

 

Она встряхнула головой.

\- Нет, просто заткнись и выслушай. Я бы не смогла вынести все то, что выпало на долю Дженсену. Просто не смогла бы. Дженсен, он… боец. Он делал все, что в его силах, лишь бы выжить, и у него не оставалось выбора. Но этого парня ломало столько людей, полагавших, что он доступен им, что его легко взять и трахнуть, - Джефф крепко стиснул сведенные вместе пальцы и кивнул. Здесь нечего было добавить, в словах Сэм была чистая правда. – Я не отговариваю тебя заниматься с ним сексом. Я… это ваше личное дело. Я лишь хочу сказать… что это и не должно быть легко. Это не… - Сэм фыркнула. – Не то, что с Эвер или Кэти, или с Мэтью, или кого ты там еще имел. Черт, это даже не так, как с Мэри-Луизой, потому что у этой кошки имеются острые когти, - она коротко усмехнулась. – Не уверена, что у вас вообще все легко сложится. При условии, что ты его на самом деле любишь, - она хлопнула его по колену. – Так что сиди тут и размышляй. Тебе не повредит.

 

Джефф кивнул. Истинный смысл ее слов дошел до него не сразу. Похлопывание по колену завершилось тяжелым шлепком, и потом Сэм поднялась на ноги. Когда она уже собиралась уходить, Джефф удержал ее ладонь, с благодарностью пожимая. Ему даже полегчало оттого, что Сэм подтвердила: это нормально – чувствовать себя дерьмово. Более того, он осознал, как не хватало ему тех, прежних отношений с Сэм, возможности поговорить друг с другом, просто поболтать, как делают это старые друзья. Джефф знал, что не имеет права надеяться на возвращение утраченного, но это ведь не означает, что нельзя тосковать по прошлому.

 

Наверное, Сэм испытывала похожие чувства, потому что, когда он отпустил ее руку, она провела ладонью по его волосам.

\- Джефф.

 

Он откинул голову назад, на спинку шезлонга. Лицо Сэм окаймляли солнечные лучи, и пальцы Джеффа так и закололо от желания ухватить сейчас кусочек угля или даже просто макнуть пальцы в краску.

– Да?

\- Заботиться и опекать кого-то вовсе не означает, что ты не можешь при этом быть счастлив, - уголок ее губ чуть приподнялся в улыбке.

 

Джефф улыбнулся в ответ едва заметной, но искренней улыбкой.

 

Он собирался полежать еще немного, так, лишь бы доказать Сэм (ну, или кто там еще за ним приглядывает), что он не предается здесь мрачным размышлениям. Потом он мысленно начал делать набросок портрета Сэм, и… следующее, что он увидел, открыв глаза – солнце уже скатилось с зенита, проделав по небу долгий путь, а рядом на каменных плитах стоит на коленях Дженсен.

\- Привет, - сказал Джефф, и его согрело приятное тепло. Во сне он не заметил, как сполз вниз; немного растерянный, он завозился в шезлонге, подбирая под себя ноги и пытаясь сесть ровно.

\- Привет, - ответил Дженсен чуть осипшим голосом, как будто молчал долгое время.

 

Джефф слегка потянул его за рукав.

\- Иди ко мне.

 

Дженсен склонил голову и послушно забрался на шезлонг, его едва заметная скованность выдала, как долго простоял он на коленях. Как бы хотелось Джеффу притронуться к Дженсену повсюду, привлечь его к себе, укрыться как покрывалом, потискать, ну просто придушить в своих объятиях. Но он ограничился лишь тем, что зацепился пальцем за петлю на поясе его брюк и чуть потянул за нее. Всего лишь ласковый, ни к чему не обязывающий жест. Он не ожидал, что в ответ Дженсен прильнет к нему всем телом, гибкий и податливый как пластилин. Их рты соприкоснулись так непринужденно (можно даже сказать - невольно), поцелуй получился уже привычно страстным и влажным, и от него Джеффа обдало жаром гораздо сильнее, чем от палящего калифорнийского солнца.

 

Когда они завершили поцелуй – медленно и с неохотой, Джефф не нашел в себе сил расстаться с Дженсеном и выпустить его из объятий. Он попытался начать разговор с какой-нибудь не очень глупой фразы, и потому поинтересовался:

\- Ну, как прошел сеанс?

 

Теплые, счастливые искорки в глазах Дженсена тут же угасли.

\- Все прошло отлично. То есть, хорошо, - поправил он себя. – Хорошо.

\- Дженсен?

 

Тот немного отстранился и, опустив взгляд, покачал головой.

\- Леди Бланшетт… Кэйт, она всегда так терпелива со мной.

\- Дженсен, ты же понимаешь, я не об этом спрашиваю.

 

Дженсен поджал губы, демонстрируя странную смесь упрямства и неуверенности.

\- Просто… Я не понимаю, зачем?

\- Зачем что?

\- Ведь со мной все в порядке? – спросил он вдруг. – Или я должен сделать что-то еще, чтобы… чтобы доставить вам удовольствие?

Джефф удивленно хлопнул ресницами.

\- Да с чего ты вообще об этом заговорил?

 

Полные губы Дженсена, созданные скорее для поцелуев, чем для несчастного выражения, снова скривились.

\- Ну, просто… Я думал, что посещаю сеансы Кэйт для того, чтобы она помогла мне лучше устроиться в поместье. И я решил, что… все стало лучше. Со мной. С нами. Но если все не так, если есть что-то, что я должен или смогу сделать… То я хочу это сделать. Я согласен… на что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы вы были со мной счастливы.

 

Он понимал, что Дженсен говорит совершенно искренне, и смутное эхо слов Сэм звякнуло в душе Джеффа как задетая струна, отчего ему снова захотелось прижать к себе Дженсена, обнять его крепче.

\- Я счастлив с тобой, Дженсен. Я вообще не представляю, как с тобой можно быть несчастным, - Джефф все же позволил себе удовольствие взять его лицо в ладони, и Дженсен отозвался на жест, прижимаясь щекой и прикрывая глаза.

 

Когда он распахнул их снова, Джеффа очередной раз поразили эти глаза, бездонные, огромные и сияющие. Он чувствовал, что потеряет контроль, если позволит себе долго смотреться в них.

 

\- Чего вы хотите от меня? – голос Дженсена сбивался от нахлынувших эмоций, которые Джефф не мог определить. – Я все сделаю. Все, что только пожелаете. Только скажите мне.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас все вышло, - начал Джефф, запинаясь и, как всегда, соображая на ходу. – Чтобы мы вместе решили, как добиться того, чтобы сработало... Сделать так, чтобы мы оба были счастливы, - он поглаживал большим пальцем веснушчатую щеку Дженсена. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь счастлив, Дженсен.

\- Но я и так счастлив, - сказал Дженсен, сведя брови у переносицы.

\- Да что ты? – конечно, Джефф не поверил, ни на одну секунду, учитывая, сколько бед он сам успел натворить. Но все равно это было приятно услышать. – А я и не подозревал.

 

Дженсен развернул голову так, что ладони Джеффа опустились ниже, на его шею. Пальцы словно вспомнили жест, к тому же взгляд Дженсена немедленно потемнел, и руки Джеффа сильнее сдавили ему горло.

\- Я счастлив, - еще увереннее произнес Дженсен.

\- Ты прекрасен, - хрипло прошептал Джефф. – Но мне необходимо знать, чего именно хочется **_тебе_**.

 

Дженсен нахмурился, еще более озадаченный, но только выше задрал подбородок, жестко вжимаясь в ладони Джеффа, и у того сработал простой рефлекс: отдернуть руки, чтобы не причинить Дженсену боль; однако что-то помешало Джеффу сделать это.

 

\- Мне хочется принадлежать вам, - ответил Дженсен; его веки затрепетали, и он снова прикрыл глаза, голос чуть дрогнул. – Я просто хочу быть вашим.

 

 

 

***

 


	44. Chapter 44

 

**Глава 44**

 

Он в больнице. Дженсен узнал бы это место и с закрытыми глазами; гулкое эхо коридоров, писк и стрекотание приборов в палатах и, само собой, запах – одуряющая вонь антисептика. Открыв глаза, он понял, что не ошибся: голые крашеные стены, суетливо снующие врачи в белых халатах, круговерть из медсестер, больных.

 

Ему нужно что-то сделать…    

 

По интеркому заговорили, невнятно, как обычно. Кажется, кого-то вызывают. То ли **_Тима_** , то ли **_Джеффа_**. В любом случае – назвали имя его хозяина.

 

 ** _Мастер_** , подумал Дженсен, и его охватила безотчетная паника. Ему нужно что-то сказать или сделать… Он не помнил точно, что именно, только это важно, очень-очень важно.

 

 ** _Нужно найти его_**. Он развернулся, пытаясь сориентироваться, и вдруг перед ним возник Лорд Круз. Он взял его за руку, повел прочь. **_Нет_** , подумал Дженсен, **_Постойте, нет, я должен_** …

 

\- Здесь главное - найти верную дорогу, - Лорд Круз улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. Но это нежное прикосновение явно не предвещало ничего хорошего. К горлу подступил ком, кровь понеслась по жилам, сердце зачастило.

\- Да, конечно, - Дженсен нахмурился, ничего не понимая. Неожиданное столкновение с Лордом Крузом разбередило в душе старую рану, но времени прислушиваться к собственными чувствами не оставалось, сейчас его больше заботил Джефф.

 

 ** _Джефф. Да-да, Джефф_**. Нужно срочно найти его.

 

Он ни разу не говорил Лорду Крузу **_нет_** , никогда не осмеливался на неповиновение. Он даже не уверен, что знает, **_как_** это делается, но… Джефф ждет его где-то здесь. И он нужен Джеффу.

 

\- Я должен найти своего хозяина, - предпринял Дженсен робкую попытку; он слабел, его охватывал ужас.

\- Вот ты и нашел его, - довольно, почти ласково сообщил Лорд Круз, и холодок пробежал по спине Дженсена: он узнал этот тон, уже догадываясь, что увидит. Круз развернул его лицом к большому кресту в форме Х и стойке с хлыстами и плетьми.

 

 ** _Нет_** , подумал Дженсен.

 

\- Нет, - сказал он без всякой надежды, не смея настаивать, и Круз подтолкнул его в спину твердой рукой, принуждая сделать шаг к кресту. – Я должен… Мне нужно…

\- Я знаю, что тебе нужно, - Лорд Круз снова нежно провел ладонью по его щеке, потом поднял ему правую руку, защелкивая наручники. – Ты ведь понимаешь, Дженсен, что это для твоего же блага?

\- Да, конечно, Лорд, - слова сорвались с его пересохших губ привычно и машинально. – Но…

 

Это не совсем **_нет_** хозяину, хотя смысл тот же, и от собственной дерзости голова у Дженсена пошла кругом, он даже забыл на минуту, что его приковывают к кресту. Холод пробирал до костей, сердце колотилось в груди.

 

Джефф. Джефф звал его. Он ждет. Он будет расстроен, если Дженсен где-то задержится. Хотя недовольство Джеффа пугало гораздо меньше, чем недовольство Лорда Круза, Дженсен чувствовал, что кроме страха подвести нового хозяина им руководят и другие причины.

 

\- Ш-шш, - Лорд Круз накрыл ладонью его губы, пальцы скользнули вниз до впадинки на подбородке. – Ты всегда был хорошим мальчиком, Дженсен. Лучшим. Не разочаруй меня и на этот раз.

 

Как бы ни рад был Дженсен слышать эти слова, да еще от самого Лорда Круза, удовольствие омрачала мысль о том, что он заставляет ждать другого хозяина, нынешнего, Джеффа, чьей щедрости и доброты он явно не заслуживал.

 

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - слова застряли в горле, и вышел лишь беззвучный шепот. Пожалуйста.

 

Лорд Круз закреплял его на кресте, продолжая свою речь монотонно и неторопливо, лишая Дженсена присутствия духа. Завершив приготовления, он разрезал на нем рубашку, проводя кончиком лезвия вдоль позвоночника и оставляя на спине тонкую жгучую линию. Лорд Круз педантичен и внимателен к мелочам, и если Дженсен чувствовал боль - значит, так и было задумано. Он стиснул кулаки и почти неосознанно дернулся в наручниках, пытаясь высвободиться.

 

Прокрутив нож в руке, Лорд Круз приставил лезвие ему между ног и ткнул в мошонку сквозь ткань. Прижавшись теснее, он влажно задышал Дженсену в ухо:

\- Если я отрежу их? Если кастрирую тебя… Ты и тогда будешь любить меня, Дженсен?

 

Дженсен стоял, застыв, едва дыша.

 

\- Ты ведь даже не человек… Зачем тебе вообще член? – он постукал ножом между ног Дженсена, словно в доказательство своих намерений. – Или хочешь сказать, тебе все равно? Ты что, действительно так сильно меня любишь, Дженсен?

                                                     

Дженсен не представлял, как ответить на этот вопрос. Вновь оказаться рядом с Лордом Крузом, вдыхать тончайший аромат знакомого парфюма – уже сплошное мучение. Но Круз ведь продал его. Продал Килмеру, с его ненасытным взглядом и жадными вездесущими руками. Он больше не принадлежал Крузу.

 

\- Мой хозяин ждет меня, - прошептал Дженсен, закрывая глаза. Это бесполезно, совершенно бесполезно, но он был обязан хотя бы **_попытаться_**.

\- Ты всегда будешь принадлежать мне, Дженсен, - Лорд Круз говорил спокойно и неторопливо, и потому неожиданный удар ножом ошеломил Дженсена. Лезвие вошло в плечо, проникая глубже, под кожу. Это что-то новое, ведь Круз никогда не доводил дело до шрамов, портящих вид его безупречной собственности. – Я могу разрезать тебя на кусочки, а ты все равно будешь любить меня. И знаешь, почему?

 

Клок кожи влажно шлепнулся на кафельный пол. Дженсен надсадно дышал и тихо поскуливал на каждом выдохе.

 

**_\- Потому что я тебя создал._ **

 

\- Дженсен!

 

Резкий вдох, рывок и темнота, и чьи-то руки, а не наручники удерживают его. Тепло тела вместо ледяного креста. Боль ушла, оставив напоследок слабое нытье в плече.

 

\- Дженсен? – волнение в голосе Джеффа смутило его, он ожидал совсем другого – недовольства. Почему он решил, что хозяин будет недоволен? Постепенно до него дошло, что Джефф обратился с вопросом.

\- Да? – медленно проговорил Дженсен, пытаясь оттянуть время, собраться с мыслями. Он спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и теперь в нос ударил острый запах собственного пота на взмокшей наволочке.

 

Во сне Джефф привлек его в изгиб своего большого тела, обняв рукой, тяжелой и мускулистой.

\- Ты в порядке? – голос у Джеффа был хриплый, чуть глуховатый ото сна; он поводил носом по затылку Дженсена.

\- Да, - он не в порядке, далеко не в порядке, но другого варианта ответа для Дженсена не существовало. К тому же, он разбудил хозяина, что вообще непростительно.

 

Джефф фыркнул, и жаркий выдох обдал Дженсену шею.

\- Врешь, - он покружил пальцами по животу Дженсена с рассеянной нежностью. - Что, плохой сон?

\- Я… - опять напомнила о себе фантомная боль в плече, там, где содрали кожу. – Я не помню.

\- Хм-м. Ну да, - с сомнением пробубнил сонный Джефф, мягко целуя Дженсену плечо.

\- Это не важно, - продолжал отпираться тот.

\- А я и не говорю, что важно.

\- Просто… Извините, что разбудил вас из-за пустяка. Вы ведь спали.

\- Дженсен… - Джефф вздохнул. – Ну-ка… давай, повернись.

 

Дженсен выполнил просьбу, уложил голову на плечо Джеффу, и тот приобнял его. Джефф пах постелью, п ** _о_** том, мужским телом. Он пах… Джеффом, и Дженсену захотелось уткнуться лицом в кожу хозяина, вдохнуть этот знакомый запах, заглушить им остатки кошмара, кровь и боль.

 

\- Я знаю - это был всего лишь сон, - проговорил Джефф, - я про другое. Серьезно, ты в порядке?

 

 ** _Нет_** , подумал Дженсен; он дрожал, стуча зубами от холода, даже под ворохом одеял, рядом с горячим телом хозяина. **_Я не в порядке._**

 

Эта мысль больно ранила, почти так же, как тот нож во сне. Он не…

 

Дженсен прожил целую жизнь под девизом **_Я в порядке_**. Всегда и при любых обстоятельствах. Одно признание, даже самому себе в том, что с ним что-то не так, что он **_может_** оказаться не в порядке, **_причиняло боль_** , пронзало насквозь, сковывало легкие. Незнакомое тяжелое чувство распирало грудь, казалось, она вот-вот разорвется от напряжения. Дженсен крепко зажмурился, до боли в веках; сцепив зубы, он сдерживал сдавленные всхлипы, пытаясь остановить их зарождение в туго скрученном узле там, в груди.

 

\- Дженсен… - Джефф тихо, нежно выдохнул его имя, провел ладонью по его волосам. – Что мне сделать, милый?

 

Дженсен открыл было рот, но не проронил ни звука. Ему так холодно. Но как объяснить это Джеффу? Как вообще объяснить это кому бы то ни было? Однако слова хозяина походили на приказ.

 

\- У Мастера Хаттона бывали плохие сны, - он облизнул нижнюю губу и вжался лицом в плечо Джеффу.

\- Мгм? – пальцами Джефф поглаживал его по спине, и это было так приятно; Дженсен был уверен: Джефф делает так, не задумываясь - неспешно ласкает, успокаивая. Жест ободрил его, и он продолжил.

\- Когда это случалось, когда ему снились кошмары… особенно ужасные… Тогда он просил, чтобы я обнимал его и держал в своих объятиях.

 

Дженсен просто сказал правду, но все равно испытывал смутную тревогу и страх, хотя не мог сказать наверняка, в чем причина. Стольких вещей ему следовало опасаться.

 

\- Просил, говоришь? – рука Джеффа на спине Дженсена напряглась, притягивая ближе, хотя между ними и так едва ли осталось пространство. – Иди сюда, - Джефф, подвинувшись, обхватил Дженсена обеими руками; его грубая щетина царапнула Дженсена по виску, и через мгновение он прикоснулся в том месте губами. – Я понял тебя, милый. Все хорошо. Ты в порядке.

 

Дженсен спрятал лицо на плече Джеффа и задрожал всем телом, словно собирался выплакать душу.

 

 

***


	45. Chapter 45

 

**Глава 45**

 

Когда Джефф, наконец, поднялся с постели, Дженсен уже брился в ванной. Привалившись к дверному косяку, Джефф провел взглядом снизу вверх по обнаженному телу Дженсена, с наслаждением и тревогой одновременно. Дженсен избавился от худобы, ребра, тазовые косточки скрылись под крепкими мускулами. И хотя его кожа по-прежнему хранила бледный оттенок, это было, скорее всего, от природы… чего нельзя было сказать о темных кругах под глазами.

 

Дженсен отложил станок на столешницу с тихим кликом и развернулся к нему, опустив руки. Ожидая приказания.

 

Вздохнув, Джефф прошлепал по каменной плитке и взял его лицо в ладони. Он ненавидел и обожал в равной мере то, как Дженсен по обыкновению потянулся к его рукам, с трепетом ресниц прикрыв глаза. Он абсолютно ничем не заслужил эту доверчивость, но Дженсен все равно отдавался ему с такой легкостью.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

Дженсен замер, распахнув глаза и, не мигая, встретил пристальный взгляд Джеффа.

 

\- Да, все хорошо.

 

Он произнес это, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя Джефф был уверен, что это один из талантов Дженсена - умение преподнести хозяину любую ложь, выглядя при этом совершенно искренне, лишь бы доставить ему удовольствие. И Джефф не знал, как пробить эту стену, он даже не был уверен, стоит ли пытаться. Но как невыносимо теряться в догадках – причем, постоянно – правду или ложь говорит Дженсен.

 

Так что Джефф просто закрыл глаза и поцеловал его, чувствуя, как Дженсен, вдохнув, послушно приоткрыл губы.

 

Целовать Дженсена – это как первая затяжка травкой, сладкая, пьянящая. Издав тихий возглас, он сделал шаг навстречу, сливаясь с телом Джеффа; совсем не такой, как прошлой ночью – нервный, испуганный. Однако желание Джеффа защитить его, оградить стеной, никуда не исчезло, все такое же пугающе огромное.

 

Он стал отстраняться, и Дженсен протянул руку, смахивая пену, прилипшую к щеке и нижней губе Джеффа.

 

\- Простите.  
\- За что? За то, что накинулся на тебя с поцелуями, когда ты брился?

 

Губы Дженсена напряглись в уголках.

 

\- Нет, об этом я не жалею.

\- У тебя усталый вид, - Джефф провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, собирая еще больше пены (и надеясь, что удастся утихомирить свой член). – Нам необязательно идти на встречу именно сегодня. Можем перенести.

 

Реакцией Дженсена на это предложение было нечто среднее между шоком и личным оскорблением.

 

\- Нет, ни в коем случае! Я в порядке.

\- Знаю, что в порядке, - Джефф пытался подобрать слова. – Но прошлая ночь… Мы оба знаем - ты плохо спал.

 

Дженсен помотал головой.

 

\- Да, я немного не выспался, но ведь это не смертельно. Я не высыпался и прежде, и опять, если потребуется, недосплю. Пожалуйста… Не отменяйте вашу встречу из-за меня, - он умоляюще уставился на Джеффа своими огромными глазами, почти светящимися в лучах неоновых ламп ванной.

 

Пожав плечами, Джефф покраснел и смутился.

 

\- Что, я устроил из этого целое событие?

 

Дженсен тоже пожал плечами и потупил взгляд, опустив невозможно длинные ресницы.

 

\- Да, похоже, что устроил. Ну ладно, заканчивай свои дела, а мне нужно принять душ.

\- Я могу остаться с вами, - с предсказуемой расторопностью произнес Дженсен, вскинув на Джеффа взгляд. Он поднял руки, словно намериваясь удержать хозяина, который все еще боролся с упрямо нежелающей спадать эрекцией, но быстро остановился, так и не дотронувшись до него.

\- Тогда мы точно не попадем на встречу, - склонившись к Дженсену, Джефф заговорщицки добавил: - А мой личный раб Дженсен, знаете, он такой командир.

 

Дженсен отстранился немного, вглядываясь в его лицо, и Джефф уже пожалел о сказанном. Он собрался было извиниться, однако не успело чувство вины съесть его живьем, как Дженсен выдал слабую, неуверенную улыбку.

 

Это прогресс, подумал Джефф, хотя сердце и сжалось от потерянного вида Дженсена. Он в очередной раз с ненавистью вспомнил всех этих тупоголовых кретинов, владевших Дженсеном, но так и не объяснивших ему, что значит подшутить.

 

\- Ну, иди, - Джефф мягко оттолкнул его. Повернувшись к зеркалу, Дженсен улыбнулся шире.

 

К тому времени, как с завтраком было покончено, ничто в Дженсене не напоминало о ночном происшествии, и Джефф мысленно пилил себя за преувеличенную реакцию. Порой ему самому снились кошмары, и он не понимал, почему дурной сон Дженсена превратил его в такую заботливую наседку. Возможно, догадывался Джефф, потому, что у Дженсена скопилось гораздо больше материала для ночных кошмаров, чем у остальных.

 

**_Ты понимаешь, что влюбился в него, да? Ты ведь знаешь это_ ** **.**

 

С другой стороны, раздумья о Дженсене и его кошмарах отвлекали Джеффа от мыслей о том, что они на сегодня запланировали.

 

\- Мне выгнать машину? – Дженсен неуверенно посмотрел на Джеффа, и тот кивнул, вливая остатки кофе в сведенный кислотой желудок.

 

 

***

 

\- Добро пожаловать в наш Дом, - простершийся ниц раб был хорошо вышколен, и Джефф расслышал даже подчеркнутое «Дом». – Чем можем служить?

 

Джефф открыл было рот, но Дженсен не дал ему заговорить.

 

\- Это Мастер Джеффри Морган, у нас договоренность с Госпожой Вармой на одиннадцать утра.

 

Джефф с удивлением оглянулся. Большую часть времени он работал в городе, а Дженсен, отправляясь по поручениям, всегда ездил один. Джефф сам виноват, что не позволял ему исполнять обязанности личного раба в полной мере. Он впервые видел **_такого_ ** Дженсена: от неуверенности не осталось и следа, изменился даже его голос, став тверже.

 

И это было настолько возбуждающе, что Джеффу пришлось изрядно потрудиться над собой, возвращаясь мыслями к цели визита.

 

\- Конечно, вас ожидают, - раб, одетый в кожаные брюки и жилет, оторвался от пола, оставшись на коленях. Его красота и стройность были такого толка, что Джефф никак не мог определиться с его полом, и даже легкая хрипотца в его (ее?) голосе не помогла Джеффу. – Госпожа Варма демонстрирует искусство порки, она просила препроводить вас к ней, как только вы прибудете, - раб изящно поднялся на ноги, указывая жестом вдоль холла с такой кошачьей грацией, что у Джеффа, наверное, слюнки бы потекли, не стой в двух шагах Дженсен, давно затмивший собой все возможные фантазии Джеффа.

 

Не сомневаясь, что Дженсен последует за хозяином – конечно, в предписанной законом дистанции, с точностью до миллиметра, – Джефф все равно неосознанно потянулся за его рукой, не столько волнуясь о Дженсене, сколько сам оробев, сжимая его пальцы в своей вспотевшей ладони.

 

Звуконепроницаемость стен в доме была превосходной, и Джефф ничего не слышал, пока раб не открыл дверь. Плеть хлестко встретилась с чьей-то плотью, и это не стало для Джеффа неожиданностью (звук и близко не оказался таким резким, как он себе представлял), однако он все равно вздрогнул, и во рту сразу пересохло. В животе у Джеффа затрепетало что-то горячее, но ему совсем не хотелось выяснять причину этого чувства.

 

Он в замешательстве остановился на пороге, и Дженсен посмотрел на хозяина, все еще не отпуская его руки. Невозмутимый, как и всегда, Дженсен лишь слегка проявил интерес к происходящему, и Джефф с иронией подумал: перепуганным должен быть раб, а не его хозяин.

 

\- Какой ты красивый, – Джефф провел большим пальцем по щеке Дженсена, по его подбородку, слегка коснувшись обворожительных губ.

 

Зелень в глазах Дженсена сменилась тьмой, кончики ушей покраснели, уголки губ дрогнули, как будто он не мог решить, улыбнуться ему или нет.

 

Послышался еще один шлепок хвостов плети о тело, и Джефф, минуя взглядом Дженсена, осмотрел комнату. Первое, что он увидел – вернее, первое, что приковало его взгляд – дыба.

 

( ** _Дыба? Кажется, так это называется?_** )

 

Со своего места ему сложно было разглядеть, но конструкция походила на огромное металлическое **Х** , выкрашенное в черный цвет. Грубая пародия на раскинувшуюся на ней женскую фигуру, ее пышные округлые формы. Плетка опустилась на ее ягодицы, и Джефф чуть не подпрыгнул вместе с девушкой.

 

\- А она хороша, - вполголоса прокомментировал Дженсен, склоняясь к Джеффу и незаметно указывая на рабыню с хлыстом, демонстрирующую порку. – Умеет контролировать, - добавил он с восхищением.

\- Мистер Морган, рада, наконец, познакомиться с вами, - мягкий, но уверенный голос с акцентом заставил Джеффа оторваться от сцены и обратить внимание на несколько человек, сидящих в креслах у двери.

 

Джефф представлял себе Индиру Варму совсем иначе.

 

Хотя он и ожидал, что она будет красивой – так и оказалась: чистая медового оттенка кожа, ниспадающие волнами иссиня черные локоны. Но он совсем не ожидал, что она окажется такой… нормальной. По крайней мере, она была одета в черное, как он и предполагал, однако блуза с открытым воротом, строгого покроя брюки – это ведь совсем не наряд из кожи, в котором ее воображал Джефф. Трудно сказать, обрадовался он этому факту или огорчился. Ее твердое рукопожатие напомнило ему об Эвер и придало немного смелости.

 

\- Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, мисс…

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Индира, - улыбнулась она. – Можем, конечно, перейти на более официальный тон, но, судя по нашему телефонному разговору, не думаю, что вы это здесь ищете.

 

Джефф нервно усмехнулся.

 

\- Не уверен на сто процентов, что именно я ищу.

 

Ее улыбка чуть угасла, не теряя, однако, своей теплоты.

 

\- Не вы первый мне это говорите, мистер Морган…

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джефф.

\- Джефф, - Индира кивнула и жестом указала на кресла. – Присаживайтесь, демонстрация скоро завершится.

 

Он сел в кресло, а Дженсен опустился рядом на колени. Чувство нереальности происходящего только усилилось. Нарушая общепринятые правила, Джефф продолжал удерживать руку Дженсена на своем бедре, накрыв сверху ладонью. Сейчас Джефф казался себе каким-то старым пуританином и ханжой, очутившись в этом просторном доме, где каждый знал о происходящем здесь и спокойно принимал это, в духе широких, современных взглядов на секс. Крепкая рука Дженсена на бедре помогала сосредоточиться, прекратить нервничать и трусить. Джефф никогда не считал себя любителем телячьих нежностей или человеком строгих правил, и все же испытывал скованность оттого, о чем решился подумать, позволил себе узнать; все было в новинку, и потому Джефф с жалким видом переминался на стуле.

 

\- Что ж, расскажу немного о себе, - Индира опустилась в соседнее кресло, и раб (рабыня?) с нарочитой грацией устроился у ее ног. – Я не знаю, насколько вы осведомлены, и осмелюсь сделать предположение, что вы ничего не слышали ни обо мне, ни о том, чем я занимаюсь, - Индира вопросительно выгнула бровь, и Джефф кивнул, подтверждая ее слова и давая понять, что внимательно слушает. Он ощутил силу ее харизмы, когда от одной одобрительной улыбки Индиры в его груди растеклись теплые ручейки. – Я была профессиональной «госпожой» в течение девяти лет, из них шесть лет я владею этим домом и предприятием. Мой бизнес носит неофициальный характер, и рекламой я не пользуюсь. Мои клиенты попадают сюда по рекомендации или устной просьбе. И я стою того, чтобы преодолеть пробки в час пик.

 

Джефф огляделся вокруг с б ** _о_** льшим интересом. Судя по акценту, Варма явно не американка, и хотя не стоило исключать ее знатное происхождение, она, скорее всего, англичанка и зарабатывает на жизнь сама, причем, весьма неплохо, если учесть, что ее шикарный особняк расположен в Каньоне Подковы.    

 

\- Бизнес мой действует по определенным правилам, и основан на практике. Главный принцип – мы практикуем безопасный БДСМ, в разумных пределах и по обоюдному согласию партнеров, - она внимательно посмотрела на Джеффа. – Здесь вы не найдете никакой проституции и сексуальных контактов, - склонив голову, она перевела взгляд на Дженсена. – И мы обучаем не для того, чтобы облегчить вам наказание ваших рабов.

\- Что?! – пальцы Джеффа машинально сжались на ладони Дженсена. Когда окатившая его холодная волна растаяла, Джефф начал было с негодованием: – Вы не так меня…

 

Индира подняла руку.

 

\- Это не касается лично вас, мистер Морган… Джефф. Просто традиционное предупреждение, которое я сообщаю всем клиентам без исключения. Я не хочу, чтобы у вас возникли заблуждения насчет того, что я или мои помощники желаем и в состоянии предложить. Причинение боли в БДСМ – это не мера наказания.

 

Звук резкого удара кнута характерно подчеркнул ее последние слова, и Джефф резко вдохнул, словно его ошпарили.

 

\- Ага, конечно, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

\- Теперь давайте поговорим о вас, - Индира склонилась вперед, облокачиваясь на спинку стоящего перед ней кресла. – У вас имеется какой-либо опыт в БДСМ? Посещали ли вы заведения, подобные моему Дому? Вечеринки, клубы?

 

Зашел серьезный разговор, и теперь Джефф выглядел еще глупее, не имея об этом никакого представления. Его образ «плохого парня» рассыпался на глазах.

 

\- Нет, никогда.

\- Хм-м… - закусив нижнюю губу, Индира опять изучающе окинула его взглядом, неосознанно перебирая пальцами волосы раба, затем кивком указала на Дженсена. – Но ведь ваш раб обучен? – она произнесла это скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос. Чуть развернувшись к Дженсену, она пристально смотрела на Джеффа, ожидая ответ.

\- Кто, Дженсен? – Джефф оторопело хлопнул ресницами.

 

Раб Индиры поднял голову с колен хозяйки, с готовностью глядя на нее, и та, наклонившись, что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Джефф повернулся к Дженсену.

 

Он не знал, что собирался там увидеть, собственно, ничего, наверное, как всегда - напускное безразличие личного раба. Открытое выражение лица, глаза, заблестевшие влажным жаром, заставили Джеффа вглядеться в Дженсена внимательнее, и желание налетело на него, как удар кулаком в живот.

 

Дженсен держался все так же прямо, с поднятой головой и расправленными плечами, но ошибиться было невозможно: этот взгляд… да и очевидная эрекция, натянувшая ткань брюк…

 

\- Дженсен?

 

Почувствовав на себе взгляд хозяина, тот вздрогнул и виновато опустил голову.

 

\- Простите, - прошелестел Дженсен еле слышно. Однако его волнение говорило за себя громко и отчетливо. Он покачал головой, скорее в укор себе, чем в ответ Джеффу. – Простите.

\- Дженсен, - отпустив его руку, Джефф положил ладонь ему на шею, ощутив окаменевшие от напряжения мышцы, машинально массируя, но Дженсен еще ниже свесил голову. – Все нормально.

 

Тот опять покачал головой.

 

\- Нет, я…

 

Джефф поглаживал его по затылку, по мягкой коже, шелковистым коротким волосам.

 

\- Джен, все нормально, милый, - сказать по правде, вид Дженсена, так увлекшегося, наблюдая, как кого-то обхаживают плетью, выбил Джеффа из колеи. Он не мог отделаться от мысли о том, как хорош Дженсен, когда возбужден, и все же Джеффа грызло чувство вины. – Кто-нибудь… - начал, было, он и осекся. Наверное, вопрос: **_Кто-нибудь уже делал это с тобой?_** был бы не к месту. Большая вероятность всколыхнуть болезненные, грязные воспоминания, никто из них не желал бы этого здесь и сейчас. – Ну, что тебе хочется? – спросил вместо этого Джефф, проводя большим пальцем по резко очерченной челюсти Дженсена. – Что тебе нужно?

 

Дженсен поднял на него покрасневшие, блестящие от влаги глаза, и только жар его взгляда доказывал, что это не слезы.

 

\- Я не… я… - он качнул головой и опять потупил взгляд.

 

Прикосновение Индиры к его запястью буквально шокировало Джеффа, он и думать забыл о ее присутствии.        

 

\- Может, вы позволите ему?.. – Джефф обернулся, и она указала ему кивком головы в сторону креста. Девушку уже отвязали, и та, всхлипывая - не сказать чтобы от боли - осторожно потирала раскрасневшуюся кожу. Рабыня, поровшая ее, что-то говорила ей на ухо. – Думаю… - выпрямившись, Индира сделала знак другой рабыне, поджидавшей с полотенцами и бутылками воды, - думаю, мы можем сделать исключение, - она встретилась вопросительным и испытывающим, почти дразнящим взглядом со взглядом Джеффа. – Если вы хотите, - она посмотрела на Дженсена так оценивающе и со знанием дела, что Джеффу даже стало не по себе. – Если вы **_оба_** хотите.

 

 

***


	46. Chapter 46

 

**Глава 46**

 

\- Ты не обязан это делать.

 

Дженсен задумчиво покрутил последнюю застегнутую пуговицу на рубашке, потом кивнул, расстегивая.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

И это была чистая правда. Наверняка бы Джефф не настаивал, позволил бы выйти отсюда, вернуться домой, и далее - никаких последствий. По крайней мере, явных.

Дженсен не имел понятия – просто не знал, как оценить, – насколько сильно Джефф желает этого, насколько хозяину доставит удовольствие лицезреть, как его будут пороть. Но и не знал, насколько Джефф будет разочарован, если он откажется пройти через порку.

 

Хотя это неважно. В любом случае, Дженсену самому хотелось испытать это. Пусть Джефф увидит: он может это вынести, он готов предоставить Джеффу желаемое. Пусть Джефф поймет, каким может быть Дженсен, если ему позволят.

 

Он по-прежнему сгорал от стыда, позволив себе потерять контроль, однако чувство вины притупилось в смутном волнении и предвкушении. Без рубашки Дженсену показалось, что в комнате прохладно, но вряд ли мурашки пробежали по телу по этой причине.

 

\- Дженсен, - он никак не мог сфокусироваться, и властный голос Джеффа вызвал в нем дрожь, усилившуюся, когда на плечо, легко пожимая, легла тяжелая и теплая ладонь. – Я серьезно.

\- Я знаю, - опять кивнул Дженсен, аккуратно складывая рубашку и глядя на свои руки: неловкие пальцы никак не могли разложить ее по швам. Интересно, та же рабыня проведет порку? Дженсен надеялся на это.

\- Дженсен.

\- Я хочу этого! - отрывисто произнес он. Слова толпились в голове, сбивчиво слетая с непослушного языка. Джефф странно посмотрел на него, удивившись то ли резко выпаленной фразе, то ли чувству, стоящему за ней, и Дженсен, глубоко вздохнув, повторил более решительно: – Я сам этого хочу. Я… - через плечо Джеффа он поглядел на крест, видя множество других таких же крестов.

 

Джефф требовал от него столько нового и необычного. Так трудно понять Джеффа, порой Дженсену было даже трудно объяснить хозяину, что он его не понимает. А это просто: крест и кнут, и боль, перетекающая в острое утонченное удовольствие. То, что он может дать Джеффу, показать Джеффу. Сделать для Джеффа.

 

Облизнув губы, Дженсен посмотрел в глаза хозяину, замечая, как тьма и жадное желание борются там с мягкостью и добротой.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил он, наконец.

\- Дженсен, - Джефф почти выдохнул его имя, проведя с нежностью тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Так хорошо, однако это лишь отвлекало. Дженсен опять передернулся от прикосновения. – Ты же знаешь, я все для тебя сделаю.

 

Дженсен опустил взгляд, страшась той искренности, что расслышал в голосе хозяина. Хотя искренность еще не означает правду, Дженсен хорошо усвоил этот урок.

 

\- Спасибо.

 

Джефф невесело усмехнулся.

 

\- Господи, не благодари меня, не нужно, - нежности как не бывало; Джефф стиснул кулак, потом уронил руку. – Просто… не нужно.

\- Хорошо.

\- Мистер Морган, Дженсен… вы готовы?

 

По указанию Вармы одна из рабынь забрала у Дженсена рубашку. После секундной паузы он стянул с себя брюки; поразмышляв, снимать ли белье, решил, что его нагота на виду у всего этого люда не слишком понравится Джеффу. Рабыня забрала и брюки, и на лице ее при этом мелькнуло выражение, которое Дженсен не смог истолковать. По крайней мере, на влечение не похоже.

 

\- Да… - ответил Джефф, далеко не уверенный в этом.

\- Это Вайолет, - Индира указала на рабыню слева, ту, которую они только что видели за работой. Милое овальное лицо, пальцы, мозолистые от кнута, трости, плети. – Она – лучшее, что я могу предложить.

 

Вайолет поклонилась с притворной скромностью.

 

\- Если не считать вас, Госпожа.

 

Варма произнесла что-то в ответ, но ее голос растаял в глубине комнаты, потому что Вайолет шагнула вперед и положила руки Дженсену на плечи, осматривая кожу на спине, пробуя на ощупь.

 

\- Тебе причиняли боль прежде? – на вопрос это не походило; Вайолет понизила голос, предназначая слова только для его ушей. Она коснулась под лопаткой до едва заметного глазу шрама, безошибочно прослеживая пальцем тонкую линию. – Тебя связывали, заставляли кричать?

 

Дженсена забила еще более ожесточенная дрожь.

 

\- Да, - выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы, стараясь не выдать себя. Впервые к кресту его приковали в четырнадцать, но Дженсен уже не тот наивный, испуганный ребенок, он взрослый раб.

 

Вайолет, совсем понизив свой грудной вкрадчивый голос, продолжала.

 

\- Тебе понравилось? – ее палец легко провел по чувствительной коже.

\- Д-да… - в этот раз Дженсен не успел себя проконтролировать.

 

Вайолет подвела его к кресту, улыбаясь:

 

\- Я бы пообещала, что буду нежной, но не думаю, что мы оба здесь ради этого, да? – она подняла руки Дженсена к ремням, пристегивая. Тот задышал чаще, неясный жар, до головокружения, заполнял горло, грудь. На него всегда так действовало, но сейчас чувство обострилось, снова показался призрак преследующего его сна. – Не волнуйся, - Вайолет огладила умелой, властной рукой спину Дженсена, закончив смачным шлепком по заду. – Я позабочусь о тебе. Заставлю кричать как следует, устрою твоему красавчику хозяину шоу, заведу его, - она шлепнула его по другой ягодице. Ладонь у нее была твердая как деревяшка, достаточно, чтобы взбодрить Дженсена, пустить лавой кровь к его члену. – И даже следа не останется. Ну… - она шлепнула его по заду в третий раз, посредине. – По крайней мере, надолго.

 

От такого откровенного обещания Дженсен поджал пальцы в носках, во рту сделалось сухо как в пустыне.

 

\- Ну, что, ты со мной, парень? Скажи мамочке, ты все понял?

\- Да, мамочка, - покорно ответил Дженсен.

 

Он не видел лица Вайолет, слыша, однако, как ее голос окрасила улыбка.

 

\- Я знала, что ты хороший мальчик. А теперь - какое у тебя стоп-слово?

 

Уже наполовину опьяненный, Дженсен вдруг смешался. Он был знаком с понятием **_стоп-слово_** , учитывая, сколько времени проводил Килмер в клубах Лос-Анджелеса. Просто ему такое не полагалось.

 

Дженсену стоп-слово и не требовалось, ведь боль исходила от рук хозяина или по просьбе хозяина и предназначалась для хозяйского удовольствия. Но вопрос Вайолет еще раз напомнил Дженсену: **_тогда_** и **_сейчас_** – разные вещи.

 

\- Килмер, - быстро проговорил он, проглотив последовавшее за этим болезненное чувство вины.

\- А-а, - протянула Вайолет, не просто с вежливым согласием, но как будто догадываясь, что кроется за его ответом. Больше она ничего не сказала, и через мгновение тепло ее жаркого тела исчезло.

 

Какое-то время Дженсен висел просто так, в пространстве. Он внутренне сжался, его бросало то в жар, то в холод; член затвердел, как железо. Дженсен гадал, где сейчас Джефф, однако эта мысль быстро ушла, рассыпавшись на блестящие осколки, как и остальные кружащие в голове мысли, которые он не мог удержать.

 

Первое осторожное прикосновение плети-семихвостки вдоль плеч и вниз по спине не стало неожиданностью… и все равно напугало. Дженсен дернулся на кресте, коротко втянув воздух. Сильный, резкий запах кожаной плети заполнил его чувства. Вайолет провела ею по бедрам, по округлости ягодиц. Дженсен едва успел передернуть плечами от этого легкого контакта, как плеть исчезла, оставив его в нетерпении.

 

Никаких ощущений, и Дженсен чуть изогнулся, прислушиваясь. Если бы он умел вертеть ушами как кот, он бы так и сделал. Да, Вайолет действительно **_хороша_**.

 

Щелчок плети настиг его вместе резким, как укол иглы, ударом, и затем – расцветающая на коже боль; Дженсен не смог сдержать сдавленный возглас.

 

И снова дразнящее прикосновение кожаных ремешков, успокаивающее обожженную плоть. Два кнута, догадался Дженсен, семихвостка и «кошачья лапа», но какой именно сейчас, он точно не мог сказать. Хотя на самом деле его это не волновало. Вайолет опять оставила на его коже розовый след, и Дженсен, крепко зажмурившись, задышал ртом.

 

Какое-то время Вайолет просто играла с ним – Дженсен быстро потерял счет минутам, - не следуя определенном ритму, меняя точки контакта, так что Дженсен дергался как рыба на крючке, не в состоянии сосредоточиться, погрузиться в поток боли.

 

А потом она остановилась.

 

Спина Дженсена, его бедра, зад – все горело от острой боли, казалось, с него сняли кожу. Глаза тоже пекло, ресницы слиплись от горячей влаги. Ну и пусть, это почти то же самое, что мастурбировать для Джеффа: боль до самых костей, тупая пульсация неосуществленного желания, жажда чего-то **_большего_** , увлекающая за собой.

 

Сильный удар плети застал Дженсена совершенно врасплох, и он постыдно вскрикнул, ударившись о крест. Новая огненная волна окатила его с такой силой, что он едва мог соображать.

 

Наконец Вайолет установила безжалостный ритм, стремительно утягивая его на дно, в жар и тьму, разрывая болью. Вот теперь это была **_настоящая_** боль, и Дженсену хотелось **_прекратить_** это, так хотелось, но нет, он не слабак. Он может это вынести. Он уже не тот трясущийся от страха подросток и знает, что за этим последует. Он проходил через порку и раньше, и снова сделает это. Можно… можно просто уплыть на волне боли. Для Джеффа. Показать ему. Для Джеффа… он сделает это для Джеффа. Для Мастера.  

 

Вайолет нещадно хлестала его по бедрам, по изгибу ягодиц, и стоп-слово готово было сорваться с его губ.

 

**_Мастер. Пожалуйста, Мастер. Мастер, я люблю вас. Мастер_ ** **.**

 

И вдруг, словно услышав его томительный призыв, Джефф оказался перед ним. Дженсен ощутил аромат одеколона Джеффа, и тут же руки хозяина потянулись между балками, беря его лицо в ладони. Вайолет хлестнула снова, широко разбросав «кошачьи хвосты» плети по плечам, и Дженсен, всхлипнув, резко распахнул глаза.

 

\- Дженсен, - голос Джеффа чуть надломился, хрипловатый и огрубевший в контрасте с влажным блеском его глаз. – Господи, детка… ты… я даже не представлял.

\- Скажите ему, - неожиданное появление Индиры, ее резкий и властный тон произвели на Джеффа эффект удара «кошачьей лапы» Вайолет. – Поддержите его, проведите через это. Дайте знать, что вы рядом. Говорите с ним.

 

Вайолет опять нанесла удар, и Джефф отер большими пальцами влагу с глаз Дженсена, погладил ладонью по щеке.

 

\- Вот ты какой? – он смотрел на Дженсена во все глаза, слабая кривая улыбка тронула его губы. – И ты мой?

\- Да, - ответил Дженсен, вслух и мысленно, в состоянии выдавить лишь это слово. **_Всегда_**.

\- Да… - согласился Джефф, его голос потеплел. – Да, ты такой. Мой сильный, мой красивый… только посмотри на себя. Ты даже не представляешь… С ума меня сводишь. Я хочу… Что я только не хочу с тобой сделать. Сделать для тебя, - он окинул его лицо потемневшим взглядом. – Я хочу тебя, Дженсен. Как же я тебя хочу.

 

Сжав в ладонях его лицо, Джефф поцеловал Дженсена именно так, как всегда ему нравилось, и он не уставал наслаждаться этим поцелуем - как будто Джефф вынимал из него душу, забирая себе.

 

Мучительная боль растекалась по исполосованной коже, и Дженсен, вскрикнув от очередного удара, позволил Джеффу поглотить крик с его губ, сорвать его с влажным прикосновением ртов, языков.

 

Так хорошо.

 

Как же ему этого не доставало.

 

         

***


	47. Chapter 47

 

**Глава 47**

 

\- Я должен это остановить? – с неуверенностью спросил Джефф, оглядываясь на Индиру через плечо и тут же оборачиваясь к Дженсену, не теряя из виду Вайолет. Он знал, что в руках рабыни обыкновенная плеть, но эти кожаные хвосты, разрезающие воздух над спиной Дженсена, казались ему каким-то диким и свирепым животным. – Я… Я не знаю… Остановить?

\- Я тоже не знаю, - проворковала Индира над его ухом, согревая дыханием. – Хотите остановить? Хороший хозяин должен знать сам, сколько боли применить… и когда ее прекратить.

 

Все же она сделала знак Вайолет, и та свернула плеть в кольцо, словно своенравный кошачий хвост. Дженсен тут же обвис в ремнях.

 

\- Идите к нему, - Индира толкнула Джеффа в спину. – Покажите своему мальчику, что любите его, и что он доставил вам удовольствие.

 

Джеффу и не требовались ее указания. Он дотянулся до пряжки на оковах, рывком сдергивая ремень с зубца. Вайолет возилась с другой рукой, но, несмотря на ее сноровку, Джефф первым высвободил руку Дженсена, и тот завалился в его сторону. Когда Вайолет расстегнула ремень, Дженсен обвис на Джеффе, горячий и безвольный.

 

\- Ш-шш, ш-шш. Детка, милый, - Джефф пытался сомкнуть вокруг него руки, но Дженсен продолжал угрем скользить вниз, сползая на колени. Сбитый с толку, переволновавшийся, Джефф решил сначала, что это случайность… пока Дженсен не уткнулся лицом ему в пах, отчаянно цепляясь за его бедра, ртом нащупывая член Джеффа даже сквозь ткань.

 

**_О_ ** **…**

 

\- Дженсен, - он провел пальцами по его щеке, пригладил короткие пряди волос. Дженсена нельзя было назвать маленьким и хрупким, но Джеффа опять охватило то самое огромное безотчетное желание защитить, укрыть от всего мира. – Дженсен, детка, нет…

\- **_Пожалуйста_** , - не отрывая рта, Дженсен поднял на него глаза, и слово отдалось ему в пах, горяча кровь. Глаза Дженсена из-за слез сияли почти слепяще, и этот взгляд вошел в Джеффа, как нож в масло. – Пожалуйста, Мастер, позвольте мне… - у Дженсена перехватило дыхание, и он опять прижался губами, оставляя влажное обжигающее тепло, от которого Джефф задрожал, еле сдержав стон. – Позвольте мне, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

 

Джефф был не в силах отвести от Дженсена глаз, одновременно осознавая присутствующих в комнате, Индиру, нашептывающую за плечом как темный ангел. Он вцепился в волосы Дженсену, не решаясь – оттолкнуть или прижать к себе еще крепче.

 

Индира, положив ладонь ему на плечо, избавила Джеффа от колебаний.

 

\- Ничего, все нормально, - проговорила она, делая знак остальным; рабы послушно и благословенно быстро стали покидать комнату. – Позаботьтесь о своем мальчике.

\- Я не… - Джефф запнулся: едва знакомый с хозяйкой дома, он не собирался признаваться ей, что не трахает Дженсена. Джефф не представлял, простирается ли его решительность настолько далеко, но рот Дженсена казался таким непревзойденным (впрочем, как и всё в Дженсене), это чувствовалось даже сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. – О... О, Боже, **_Дженсен_** …

 

Дженсен, издавая нетерпеливые грудные стоны, уже торопливо расстегивал пуговицу, молнию на брюках Джеффа. Похлопав его по плечу, Индира тоже вышла из комнаты.

 

Все случилось так быстро. У Джеффа не было времени, чтобы сообразить, что происходит, подумать о последствиях. Вернуть себе душевное равновесие и здравый смысл. Остались лишь все эти месяцы желания, сразившие его верхний мозг, который умолял сейчас на пару с Дженсеном.

 

Джефф не считал это оправданием, и все же, ошеломленный, он позволил Дженсену стянуть с себя одежду. От одного прикосновения теплых, слегка вспотевших ладоней Дженсена к бедрам Джефф очутился в опасной близости к оргазму; вжавшись пальцами в плечи Дженсену, он пытался устоять на ногах. Влажный, гладкий, горячий как ворота ада рот Дженсена едва не лишил его рассудка; колени Джеффа подогнулись.

 

**- _Дженсен_ …**

 

При звуке своего имени Дженсен отчаянно простонал, и вибрирующее удовольствие волнами передалось Джеффу. Перебрав пальцами выше, Дженсен взялся за голые бедра Джеффа, потом скользнул ладонью между ног, лаская мошонку, со знанием дела надавливая между яичками и анусом.

 

\- Дженсен… - наверное, существовали и другие слова, должно же быть что-то еще кроме человека, стоящего перед ним на коленях, но мысли Джеффа сейчас были только о нем. – **_Господи_** , Дженсен.

 

Глаза Дженсена распахнулись, и он принял Джеффа глубже, с желанием и удовольствием одновременно, засасывая, жестче проводя языком вдоль чувствительной плоти. Склонив голову к ладони Джеффа, он чуть надавил затылком.

 

Жест был неслучайным, и все же Джефф не сразу догадался, чего хочется Дженсену, чего он ждет, и когда он выполнил просьбу…

 

Тонко простонав, Дженсен встретился с ним взглядом.

 

**_Позаботьтесь о своем мальчике_ ** **.**

 

Совесть Джеффа буквально вопила, но ее голос тонул в затуманенном сознании, среди спутанных картин того, что он сегодня видел, что совершил. Пальцы тверже легли на затылок Дженсену. От первого сильного толчка его бедер Дженсен едва не подавился, и уверенность Джеффа стала таять на глазах как липкая конфета. Но Дженсен снова поднял на него лихорадочно блестящие глаза, и в них Джефф прочел все ту же мольбу.

 

Он старался сдерживаться, и все равно толкнулся бедрами, в этот раз чуть слабее, громко застонав, когда Дженсен легко и гладко принял его в себя. Новый толчок получился чем-то средним между предыдущими, неровный, как и голос Джеффа; наконец, он подобрал грубоватый несдержанный ритм.

 

Дженсен не делал абсолютно никаких попыток сопротивляться вторжению члена или контролировать процесс; положив руки на бедра, откинув голову назад, он полностью отдавался Джеффу. С его губ срывались откровенные, греховные стоны, и в Джеффе зажглось желание вызывать их снова и снова, заполнить его рот до предела.

 

\- О, Боже, Дженсен, да… - Джефф провел пальцами по втянутой щеке Дженсена, по совершенной арке его брови, коснулся мягких волос. Задыхаясь, он произнес: – Мой… Ты только мой. Я… о, Боже, **_черт_** , Дженсен…

 

Оргазм налетел на Джеффа волнами, они подхватывали его, одна за другой, увлекая в водоворот, чтобы потом взметнуть на гребень, где расцветающее удовольствие граничило с болью; подогнув колени, он осел вниз, и единственное, что удерживало его - Дженсен, крепкий и надежный.

 

**_Мой мальчик._ ** _Мой **. Мой Дженсен.**_

**_Ты ведь знаешь, что любишь его?_ **

**_Знаю. Люблю_ ** **.**

 

И это правда, он действительно любил его, и одна только мысль о Дженсене рядом с кем-то другим наполняла Джеффа тошнотворным ужасом и яростным чувством собственничества, пугающим его еще больше.

 

Джефф выскользнул из губ Дженсена и опустился на пол, становясь на колени, обхватывая руками его широкие плечи. Дженсен прижался к нему, спрятав лицо на груди, жадно глотая воздух.

 

\- Мой мальчик, как же ты хорош, так хорош, милый, ты даришь мне столько счастья… - слова лились с языка Джеффа, как поток меда, становясь все слаще с каждым дрожащим вдохом Дженсена.

 

Джефф приподнял ему голову за подбородок, прижимаясь к его губам. Это походило на затяжной прыжок в экстаз: Дженсен раскрывался, как цветок, ненасытно и страстно, его руки поползли к шее Джеффа, обвивая ее словно плющ.

 

Неловкой рукой шаря по телу Дженсена, Джефф нащупал сквозь промокшую ткань белья его твердый неудовлетворенный член. Он провел пальцами вдоль ствола, и Дженсен беззвучно застонал в поцелуй, выгнувшись в нескрываемом сладостном желании.

 

Неуклюже забравшись рукой под резинку трусов, Джефф нашел там теплую, гладкую и упругую плоть, отчего рот его наполнился слюной, и собственный член, уже опустившийся, чуть шевельнулся.

 

Джефф стиснул пальцами плечо и член Дженсена одновременно – тот снова схватил воздух ртом, отвернувшись от Джеффа, – и заработал рукой на члене. Джефф хотел бы действовать мягче, но у него не получалось, однако Дженсена это как будто устраивало: сдавленные, довольные стоны вырывались у него с каждым рывком руки.

 

\- Сейчас ты кончишь для меня, - пообещал Джефф; голова его шла кругом от пост-оргазма, от ощущения податливого как пластилин Дженсена в его руках. – Покроешь мне пальцы густо как кремом, милый мой мальчик, я сделаю тебе так хорошо… Тебе хорошо, Дженсен, мой Дженсен?

 **- _Да!_** – прошептал тот сквозь зубы, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Джеффа, как будто стыдясь вырвавшегося у него следом громкого стона; дрожа бедрами, Дженсен толкнулся в кулак Джеффа. – Да, пожалуйста…

 

Джефф прижался губами к потному виску Дженсена; кожа там была тонкой как бумага, горячая и нежная. Запах Дженсена – это запах Джеффа, его мыла и шампуней, но под ним, смешавшись, скрывался сладостный аромат самого Дженсена, насыщенный, обжигающий как пар; глубоко вдохнув его, Джефф сбивчиво проговорил: - Я сделаю, обещаю, детка, я помогу тебе… - глаза Джеффа затуманились пощипывающей влагой, и он заводил рукой быстрее, жестче. – Я так люблю тебя, Джен, люблю и хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня. Давай, милый, знаю, что ты сам хочешь, черт, ты уже совсем близко… сделай это. Кончи для меня. Потому что это нужно тебе, потому что я так сказал. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. **_Давай_**.

 

Громкий вскрик Дженсена вышел сдавленным, как будто из Дженсена его тянули клещами. Ударившись бедрами, он кончил, обильно заливая свой член и ладонь Джеффа.

 

\- Какой же ты у меня, - он прижался губами ко лбу Дженсена, водя носом по мокрым, торчащим в разные стороны волосам. – Просто потрясающий. Поверить не могу своему счастью. Ч-черт.

 

Откинув голову, Дженсен поискал губы Джеффа, и столкновение их ртов показалось почти случайностью и в то же время тем, что давно должно было случиться. Про себя Джефф решил, что без труда провел бы оставшуюся жизнь, только и делая, что целуя Дженсена.

 

Впервые эта мысль не показалась Джеффу пугающей, хотя он и подозревал, что все это - последствия переизбытка эндорфина.

 

\- Ты останешься со мной? – тихо спросил он. Ладонью, запачканной в сперме (выбрав местечко почище), он ласково погладил по лицу Дженсена.

\- До тех пор, пока буду желанным, - ответил Дженсен, и это прозвучало слишком спокойно и рассудительно для человека, который только что бурно кончил. И все же Дженсен не сразу открыл глаза, влажно блестящие, затуманенные наслаждением. Джеффу подумалось, что таким расслабленным и довольным он видит Дженсена впервые, и потому расценил это как хороший знак. Немного эгоистично, но Джеффу хотелось бы видеть чаще это выражение на его лице. А еще лучше - постоянно.

 

И добился этого именно он, Джефф.

 

\- О, ты желанный, - выдохнул Джефф, опять склоняясь к губам Дженсена. – Самый желанный.

 

 

***

 


	48. Chapter 48

 

**Глава 48**

 

\- Признайся, это ведь ты?

 

Дженсен прислушивался к доносящемуся из-за прикрытой двери разговору Джеффа и Индиры, скорее, просто к голосу хозяина, чем вникая в смысл беседы, и раздавшийся совсем близко незнакомый голос снова вернул его в реальный мир. Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности, кожу опять болезненно задергало, и он залавировал между резкой болью и приятными последствиями только что случившегося.

 

\- Что?

 

В женщине он узнал одну из личных рабынь Индиры; она успела смыть гель с мягких теперь волос, переоделась в сиреневый тонкой шерсти свитер и дорогие дизайнерские джинсы.

 

– Я говорю, это ты? – повторила незнакомка. - **_Дж_.**? – она сунула ему под нос раскрытую книгу. Дженсен узнал изображения, и холод смел остатки теплого наслаждения как удар плети Вайолет. – Сначала я сомневалась, но когда хозяин назвал тебя по имени - **_Дженсен_** , все встало на свои места. Это ведь ты, муза Килмера?

 

Заранее предвидя, что она собирается сказать, Дженсен все равно внутренне содрогнулся, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Вспоминать о прежних владельцах всегда несладко, как и о своих старых неудачах. Жадный интерес в глазах рабыни, граничащий с благоговением, всколыхнул в Дженсене воспоминания о Килмере, вещи, о которых он не думал – старался не думать – годами. С него и так хватило, что он снова очутился у креста, получая удары плетью.

 

Хотя он сам пожелал, просил об этом, и Джефф позволил… так великодушно наградил его невероятным наслаждением. Но постепенно всплеск эмоций шел на убыль, и к Дженсену возвращались неуверенность и замешательство, его привычные чувства в общении с Джеффом. Сейчас он был слишком растерян, чтобы парировать этот выпад… что бы он не означал.

 

Дженсен припомнил снимок, на который указывала рабыня. Обжигающее проникновение игл в кожу спины. Уголки губ заживали, наверное, с неделю, и еще месяца два в руках появлялась порой странная слабость. Но Лорд Килмер сказал ему тогда: **_Ты так прекрасен, Дженсен_**.

 

Она все сверлила его взглядом, и Дженсен не мог подобрать ответ. Ему не полагалось сплетничать о бывших хозяевах, да еще с незнакомцами. Он качнул головой, как будто этим мог отгородиться от прошлого.

 

\- Я не знаю… Это не…

 

Рабыня взяла его за подбородок, поворачивая к свету, и Дженсен, плохо соображая в данную минуту, чтобы понять ее намерения, лишь поразился ее нежеланной близости и не успел отстраниться. Так их и застал Джефф, открыв дверь и останавливаясь на пороге.

 

Дженсен вырвался, избавляясь от цепких пальцев, но слишком поздно: Джефф уже заметил.

 

\- Дженсен? – негромко произнес он, хотя спокойный тон хозяина еще ни о чем не говорил; краска стыда залила Дженсена, как загар.

 

Шанса ответить у него не оказалось: вскочив на ноги, женщина опередила его.

 

\- Вам уже делали предложения насчет этого раба?

 

Только сейчас Дженсен заметил отсутствие цепи у нее на шее. Нужно было сразу обратить внимание, но он привык к рабам без ошейников в своем нынешнем окружении. Кажется, он теряет хватку.

 

Джефф пораженно уставился на нее, примерно так же чувствовал себя и Дженсен. Рука хозяина легла ему на плечо, пальцы поглаживали шею.

 

\- Нет, - ответил он после паузы, постепенно закипая гневом. – Он не продается.

 

Женщина – как выяснилось, свободная – выпрямилась. Теперь-то Дженсен ни за что бы не принял ее за рабыню.

 

\- Уверяю, предложение будет щедрыми.

\- Не найдется таких денег, - проигнорировав незнакомку, Джефф похлопал Дженсена по шее. – Давай, пошли.

 

Он поднялся на ноги, оказываясь между женщиной и Джеффом, как в сэндвиче; никто из этих двоих не хотел уступать.

 

– Что, какие-то проблемы? – если в голосе Джеффа слышалась прохладца, то от голоса Индиры определенно веяло арктическим холодом.

 

Самоуверенности у незнакомки поубавилось, она опустила взгляд, однако по-прежнему не желала уступать, преграждая Дженсену дорогу.

 

\- Как сказать, - при всей нелюбви Джеффа демонстрировать свое положение, сейчас он вел себя как владелец, и в каждом его слове сквозило высокомерие знати. – Не ожидал, что в заведении, которое мне рекомендовали как лучшее, станут прицениваться к моим рабам.

\- Кэрри-Энн!

\- Да вы знаете, кто он? – не успокаивалась Кэрри-Энн. – В смысле… - она выдала резкий смешок. – Господи Иисусе, вы даже не представляете, **_кто это_** _._

\- Мне абсолютно наплевать, кто он, - оборвала ее Индира. – Такого рода поведение абсолютно неприемлемо и недопустимо.

 

Упрямо стиснув челюсти, Кэрри-Энн посмотрела себе под ноги.

 

\- Да, Госпожа.

\- Идем, Дженсен.

 

Джефф сделал шаг в сторону, и Дженсен последовал за ним. Положив ладонь ему на поясницу, Джефф прижал пальцы к отдающей болезненным пульсом коже, но это прикосновение и боль вернули Дженсена к действительности, приводя в чувство.

 

Джефф убрал руку, только когда они приблизились к машине, и он усадил Дженсена на пассажирское сиденье. Сев со стороны водителя, Джефф не сразу завел двигатель; испустив тяжелый выдох, он откинул голову на спинку сидения. Дженсен пристегнулся ремнем безопасности и сидел, сложив руки на бедрах. Он не ожидал, что Джефф вдруг потянется к нему и, взявшись за шею, привлечет к себе.

 

В этот раз поцелуй вышел мягче и нежнее. Джефф словно исследовал губы Дженсена, его рот, язык, неторопливо и обстоятельно, снова вызывая в Дженсене дрожь, теплом согревая грудь.

 

Наконец оторвавшись от него, Джефф пристально всмотрелся Дженсену в лицо.

 

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя не продам, верно? Я не смогу, - большим пальцем он провел по нижней губе Дженсена. – Ты у меня в безопасности, насколько я могу это обеспечить.

 

Дженсен кивнул.

 

Джефф неровно вздохнул, и Дженсен ожидал продолжения разговора, однако Джефф тоже кивнул и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Включилась его любимая волна, сплошной рок, но он взял и вырубил радио. Снова напряженное ожидание, и Дженсен решил, что Джефф вот-вот заговорит, но тот лишь молча вывернул руль, пристраиваясь в поток движения.

 

Автомобильная пробка в Лорел Каньон, как всегда, рассасывалась тошнотворно медленно, и машина их двигалась вперед черепашьим шагом. Джефф с мрачным видом постукивал пальцами по рулю и даже оставил свое привычное занятие – проклятия в адрес неумех-водителей. Наконец, когда, они добрались до шоссе 101, терпение Дженсена лопнуло.

 

\- Наверное, я чем-то... Простите, что вызвал ваше недовольство, - проговорил он, испытывая головокружение от собственной смелости.

\- Что? – Джефф скосил на него взгляд, удивленно взметая брови и собирая на лбу глубокие складки. – Нет, - он смешался. Потом повторил более уверенно. – Дженсен, **_нет_**. Ты… Боже, Дженсен, ты был… - Джефф покачал головой. – Ты был **_неподражаем_**. Само совершенство, - он дотянулся, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, и ласково провел по его затылку. Это и в самом деле было хорошо, и Дженсен, прикрыв глаза, откинул голову в ладонь. – Тебе понравилось? – хотя его пальцы продолжали гладить по волосам, в сдавленном голосе Джеффа появилась странная нотка.

\- Да, очень, - искренне признался Дженсен.

\- И это… - голос Джеффа в волнении надломился. – Это то, чего ты от меня ждешь? Хочешь, чтобы я… причинял тебе боль?

\- Я… - Дженсен не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. – Я не знаю. Да… Если этого хочется вам.

\- Нет, - Джефф покачал головой. – Чего хочется **_тебе_** , Дженсен?

 

Приподняв плечи, Дженсен сильнее вжался в сиденье, заставляя уже притупившееся нытье в спине вновь запульсировать болью.

\- Вы и Кэйт – Леди Бланшетт – все время спрашиваете меня, чего хочу я, и… - он посмотрел вниз на свои руки, собираясь с духом. – Вам не нравится ответ, который я даю каждый раз. Но это единственный ответ, который у меня есть.

 

Джефф убрал ладонь, взявшись обеими руками за руль, и резко обошел красный Мустанг с открытым верхом, вклиниваясь в движение и мало заботясь о безопасности, включая собственную. Дженсен схватился за ручку двери, выжимая несуществующую педаль тормоза. Когда Мустанг остался позади, Джефф снова потянулся к Дженсену, в этот раз беря его за руку.

 

\- Хорошо, я слушаю. Я, правда, слушаю. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

\- Я хочу быть вашим, - Дженсен свесил голову. – Хочу принадлежать вам, быть вашим рабом. Это… то, что я умею, в чем знаю толк. Я хочу… - Дженсен сбился, тут же восстанавливая контроль. – Я могу хранить ваши секреты. Помогать вам. Если… если вам это необходимо… и хочется причинять кому-нибудь боль, возьмите меня. Я могу исполнить эту роль. **_Хочу_** этого. Я хочу быть… всем. Осуществлять любые ваши желания. Я просто… хочу быть вашим.

 

Лицо Джеффа исказилось, как будто он проглотил что-то кислое, а может, от боли, по крайней мере, боль звучала в голосе, когда он спросил:

 

\- Но **_почему_** ты хочешь быть моим?

 

Дженсен непонимающе хлопнул ресницами, но Джеффу, по-видимому, нравилось, чтобы ему повторяли прописные истины, поэтому Дженсен повторил:

 

\- Вы мой хозяин.

\- И только поэтому?

 

 ** _Разве этого мало?_** Для Дженсена этого всегда было достаточно, но сейчас, когда Джефф задал вопрос, он понимал - это не единственная причина, хотя и главная. Поерзав в кресле, он постарался собраться с мыслями и точно их выразить.

\- Я… У меня было много хозяев. И… я старался. Старался быть для них лучшим. Изо всех сил, - хотел бы он вытащить свою ладонь из-под ладони Джеффа. Их руки сплелись слишком тесно, и эта теплая связь, она слишком… мешала признаться в том, что он никогда и никому не позволял услышать. Однако он оставил свои пальцы в руке Джеффа, беспокойно поглядывая на рукопожатие как на неизведанную территорию. – Но, очевидно, недостаточно.

\- Дженсен… - Джефф покачал головой, стиснув его ладонь.

 

Дженсен выдержал паузу, удостоверившись, что Джефф не собирается ничего добавить, помолчал, подбирая слова.

 

\- Вы были добры со мной, - продолжил он. – Гораздо больше, чем я того заслуживаю.

\- Это неправда, - запротестовал Джефф.

\- Это правда, - настойчиво повторил Дженсен, удивляясь своему волнению. – И… он выдохнул. – Вы хороший человек. Хороший хозяин. И вам нужен кто-нибудь.

 

Джефф рассмеялся.

 

\- Послушать Кейна, так у меня полно «кого-нибудь».

\- И все же вы одиноки.

 

Джефф хмыкнул, и «гусиные лапки» морщин у его глаз залегли глубже.

 

\- Да, - тихо согласился он. – Я одинок.

\- Но вы не должны быть одиноки, - Дженсен пожал пальцы Джеффа в своей руке. Как хотелось бы ему увидеть сейчас глаза хозяина, а не один только профиль.

 

Джефф вздохнул едва слышно, однако ничего не ответил и не убрал руку.

 

\- Вы не верите мне. Вы думаете, я лжец, потому что все рабы лгут. Вы думаете, что я не могу желать того, о чем прошу, не верите, что я действительно хочу этого. Или что мне промыли мозги, и я настолько глуп, раз желаю этого, - он слегка сдавил запястье Джеффу, получив быстрый взгляд хозяина в свою сторону. – Вы надеетесь, что я изменюсь, - Джефф машинально кивнул, наверное, даже не замечая за собой. – Но что, если это не произойдет?

\- Как ты можешь это гарантировать?

\- Не могу, но… что такое гарантии? Люди устают от своих супругов и разводятся. Рабы надоедают, и хозяева их продают.

\- Дженсен, я же говорил тебе…

 

Дженсен мотнул головой.

 

\- Я не это хотел сказать, - он с трудом подбирал слова, пытаясь оформить мысль, и не знал, как при этом избежать упрека Джеффу в том, что он считает Дженсена таким непостоянным и изменчивым. Не выглядеть обиженным на жизнь и недовольным, как все эти бесшабашные рабы Джеффа. – Я не знаю, как быть кем-то другим. Я хороший раб. Я могу стать великолепным рабом, - Дженсен надеялся, что не выглядит хвастливо и самонадеянно. – Вы спросили меня, чего мне хочется, и… Конечно, я попытаюсь… Я **_стараюсь_ ** желать того, что вы стремитесь от меня добиться. Но вы сами попросили признаться и быть честным.

 

Джефф опять сжал руку Дженсена, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от напряженного потока машин.

 

\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был честен.

\- Ну, тогда вот мое желание: принадлежать вам, быть вашим. Стать тем, что вам нужно.

\- Я… Я не представляю, что из этого выйдет, - медленно проговорил Джефф.

\- Это означает, что вы не хотите?.. – он едва удержался, чтобы не добавить **_меня_** , прикусывая язык.

 

Джефф молчал так долго, что Дженсен уже страшился ответа. Но Джефф только вздохнул.

 

\- Нет, я не это имел в виду, - он вырулил с трассы на съезд к поместью. – То, что я сказал у Индиры… Я действительно так думаю. О своих… о том, что я чувствую. Я не шутил, - он погладил пальцами запястье Дженсена, легко поскреб по пульсирующей вене. – Но я не уверен в том, что это значит. Для нас. Мне так тяжело разобраться, что правильно, а что нет. Трудно судить объективно.

 

 ** _Но зачем вам судить объективно?_** мысленно поинтересовался Дженсен. Конечно, он не собирался задавать этот вопрос, тем более, когда пытался убедить Джеффа, что он лучший личный раб, которого хозяин когда-либо имел.

 

Его раздумья над ответом прервало появление Джареда у ворот на въезде: тот размахивал руками, призывая Джеффа остановиться.

 

\- О, нет, это не к добру, - пробормотал Джефф себе под нос, медленно подруливая к Джареду. Опустив стекло, он свесил локоть из окна. – Что там, парень?

\- Где вас черти носили?! – набросился на него Джаред. – Кейн битый час телефоны обрывает! Звонил и тебе, и Дженсену.

 

Дженсен запоздало нащупал мобильник в кармане, проклиная свою забывчивость. После порки он был как в тумане и не отключил беззвучный режим, не напомнил Джеффу сделать то же самое. На него это совсем не похоже. Да еще и случай с Кэрри-Энн и ошейником… Всё говорило о том, что Дженсен теряет квалификацию, а ведь он собрался стать для Джеффа идеальной версией.

 

\- О, черт, - Джефф поставил машину на парковку и тоже вытащил трубку. – Нам пришлось выключить телефоны из-за… мы были на встрече, - интересно, заметил ли Джаред легкий румянец на щеках Джеффа и догадывается ли о причинах? В поместье Джеффа все жили так тесно, и Дженсен не удивился бы тому, что все уже в курсе об их визите к Индире Варме. – Давай, садись. Расскажешь по дороге.

\- Ладно, но тебе это не понравится, - покорно произнес Джаред, вваливаясь на заднее сиденье.

\- Значит, по мнению Кейна, это настолько плохо, что он послал тебя встречать меня у ворот и поскорее вывалить мне все сплетни? – весело сказал Джефф, однако в голосе его звучала тревога. – Мне это уже не нравится. Давай, выкладывай.

 

Джаред вздохнул.

 

\- Ладно, посланников ведь не убивают, да? Хавьер приехал.

 

Джефф так резко выжал тормоз, что Дженсен удивился, как это не выстрелили подушки безопасности. Он врезался ладонями в парприз, и ремень, перетянув грудь, рванул его обратно. Ударившись спиной о сиденье, Дженсен тут же забыл о впившейся в тело боли, когда Джефф громко выругался.

 

\- Но это не всё.

 

Джефф простонал:

 

\- Иисусе, Джаред. Я не уверен, что хочу знать **_всё_**.

\- Понимаешь, она прознала, что Хавьер у тебя – не спрашивай меня как – и решила прилететь и повидаться с вами обоими. Кейн сейчас в аэропорту, забирает ее. Они вернутся через час-полтора.

 

Джефф опять застонал и сполз по сиденью.

 

\- Кто-нибудь, убейте меня. Пристрелите немедленно.

 

 

***


	49. Chapter 49

 

**Глава 49**

 

Хотя ему и позволили искупаться у Индиры, Дженсен был рад возможности принять настоящий душ до прибытия матери Джеффа. Душа вообще много не бывает.

 

\- Прости, - всё повторял Джефф, сопровождая каждое «прости» нежным, влажным поцелуем. – Прости. Я надеялся, что у меня впереди несколько месяцев, и я успею тебя подготовить.

\- Я не понимаю…

 

Большие пальцы Джеффа, скользкие от мыльной пены, оставили белые отметины на скулах Дженсена.

 

\- Помнишь, я постоянно твердил, что мне не хочется видеть в тебе такого раба: на коленях, с опущенным взглядом, старательного и благопристойного?

\- Да… - неуверенно протянул Дженсен.

\- Когда здесь будет гостить моя мать, я разрешаю побыть тебе настоящим личным рабом, - Джефф замолчал, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Дженсену, хотя тот и не был уверен, зачем. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты вновь стал **_таким_**. Ненадолго, всего лишь на время, - быстро добавил он, как будто Дженсен собирался возразить. – Пока Хавьер с матерью не уедут. Хорошо?

\- Я… Хорошо. Конечно, - Дженсен не понимал – не совсем понимал, но, по крайней мере, имел четкое представление, чего ожидает от него Джефф, и что перемены эти связаны с обычными порядками, установленными в семействе Морганов. – Я вас не подведу.

 

Пальцы Джеффа сжались на его теле, и Дженсен прикрыл глаза; Джефф склонился, целуя его как-то по-особому, мягко побуждая приоткрыть губы, и в то же время на грани с голодной страстью, ножом проникающей в Дженсена. Он издал тихий возглас, откликаясь на медленное скольжение языка Джеффа, и тот, задрожав, простонал в ответ, прижимая Дженсена к стене. Столкнувшись избитой спиной с холодом камня, Дженсен выгнулся, беззвучно вскрикнув, и Джефф стал отстраняться, но Дженсен обхватил его руками за шею, не отпуская, надеясь – рискуя предположить – что Джефф прильнет к нему снова.

 

Джефф позволил себя увлечь, снова прижимаясь губами к его губам, и сердце Дженсена участило бег в смутной, ничтожной надежде, что это знак чего-то нового между ними, начала отношений. Дженсен устал, просто **_выбился из сил_** , к тому же не первой молодости, и все же горячая кровь устремилась в низ живота, заставив член шевельнуться, воспрянуть с такой же надеждой, как и сам Дженсен.

 

Порой он задумывался, каким бы он был личным рабом Джеффу, будь моложе и слабее, как стиснул бы его Джефф крепкими мускулистыми руками на своей широкой груди. Сейчас их тела обрели схожие формы, особенно после того, как он набрал вес, и все равно Дженсен представлял, как Джефф прижал бы его – руками, всем весом; каково это чувство, когда ты не в силах двинуться, пока Джефф делает… все, что ему угодно, берет, как хочется, получая удовольствие. От одной лишь мысли об этом Дженсена обдал жар, гораздо горячее, чем струи душа над головой; он извернулся в руках у Джеффа, словно необъезженный раб, никогда не знавший мужчину. Он буквально таял от невыносимого желания Джеффа внутри себя.

 

Но настойчивость Дженсена дала лишь временные плоды; все завершилось слишком быстро, Джефф отстранился, на этот раз увереннее, хотя и прижался к нему бедрами напоследок, выдавая свое истинное желание.

 

\- Я никогда и не волновался, что **_ты_** можешьменя подвести, - тихо, но весьма убедительно произнес Джефф. – Однако моя семья… - тень легла на его лицо, между бровей залегла озабоченная складка. - Они не такие, как я. И они… не знают меня, - большим пальцем он прочертил знакомую арку на щеке Дженсена, но как-то рассеянно, уйдя в свои мысли, пока, наконец, он опять не сосредоточился на Дженсене. – Для нас двоих лучше, если мы будем вести себя именно так. Ты меня понимаешь?

 

Дженсен вспомнил Лорда Круза, редкие визиты его отца, когда Дженсена вызывали к Лорду Мапотеру. Или стычки Лорда Хаттона и его матери, всегда предвещавшие грандиозный запой хозяина. Как часто приходилось ему выполнять роль посредника между Лордом Аффлеком и его отцом или становиться барьером между Леди Кокс-Аркет и ее многочисленной родней. Да и по собственному опыту Дженсен знал: дети часто расцениваются как родительская собственность, и это одинаково справедливо и для бедноты, и для власть имущих. Да еще прибавьте ко всему либеральные замашки Джеффа.

 

\- Я понял, - он вложил в ответ все свое спокойствие и подчеркнутую осведомленность, стараясь не выдать, как заколотилось сердце в предвкушении: побыть **_гордостью_** Джеффа. – Я буду… само совершенство.

 

Джефф засмеялся низким хрипловатым смехом, как всегда это делал с друзьями, с Кейном.

 

\- Когда же, наконец, до тебя дойдет, Дженсен? Ты и так само совершенство.

 

Позже, вспоминая душ, откровенное удовольствие на лице Джеффа, его счастливый смех, Дженсен хотел бы, чтобы время остановилось, потому что больше это не повторилось.

 

Едва они покинули кабинку душа, Джефф изменился, притих и ушел в себя. По крайней мере, Дженсен был уверен, что это не из-за него, и ничего предосудительного он не совершил. С другой стороны, это не означало, что на нем нельзя отыграться. Перед семейными визитами Лорд Круз вел себя примерно так же: молчание, отчужденность; напряжение росло и росло, пока, прорвавшись, не выплескивалось в насилие или секс, ну, или в насилие **_и_** секс, там уже и не разберешь. Но, как сказал Дженсен хозяину в машине - если это Джеффу необходимо, тогда именно этого он и хочет. Быть тем, кого можно ударить. Трахнуть. Быть кем угодно.

 

Накатили старые воспоминания: неожиданный удар животом о стол или парту – он уже не помнил – рука вцепилась в волосы на затылке, выгибая его, рывками насаживая на тело позади. Дженсен представил там Джеффа - позади себя, **_в себе_** , однако иллюзию эту сложно было удержать, трудно поверить, что Джефф, с его беспредельным и упрямым самоконтролем, когда-нибудь сдастся своему безумному желанию.

 

И все же Дженсен старался сохранять приподнятое настроение, даже такой уставший, тем более что Джефф позволил подобрать ему одежду (да и себе тоже). Дженсена прельщала идея нарядить Джеффа в один из тех костюмов, что так редко видели свет, однако он пришел к выводу, что хозяину нужно выглядеть хотя бы отдаленно правдоподобно: вряд ли по Джеффу скажешь, что дома он надевает костюм к обеду. То, как умоляюще и с облегчением посмотрел на него Джефф, когда он отложил костюмы в сторону, послужило Дженсену еще одним знаком, что он сделал правильный выбор.

 

\- Этот свитер слишком узкий, - тут же возразил Джефф, когда Дженсен с вопросительным видом вынырнул из гардероба с черными брюками и пуловером – кашемировым, красивого кремового цвета.

\- Нет, - мягко возразил Дженсен. – Вы носите слишком просторную одежду. Этот – как раз нужно размера.

 

Джефф посмотрел на Дженсена с еще большим сомнением, чем на сам свитер.

 

\- У меня длинные руки.

 

Выпрямившись, Дженсен склонил голову.

 

\- Я выберу то, что вы считаете подходящим для вашей матери.

 

Джефф натянуто усмехнулся.

 

\- Что, Кейн научил? – Дженсен удивленно вскинул взгляд, и Джефф посмотрел на него пристальнее. – Нет, - произнес он убежденно. – Нет, Кейну это и не требуется, не так ли? – он выхватил свитер из опустившихся рук Дженсена.

 

Само собой, пуловер сидел идеально, хотя Джефф и приложил усилия, натягивая его на свои широкие плечи и бицепсы.

 

\- Жмет, - ворчал он капризно, пока Дженсен терпеливо расправлял складки на его плечах и натягивал рукава.

\- Сидит отлично, - снова сказал Дженсен, ловя руки Джеффа, чтобы помешать попыткам хоть немного растянуть облегающий трикотаж, и сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами хозяина. – Вы в нем такой… - он подбирал слова, которые, понравились бы Джеффу больше всего, и, наконец, остановился на искреннем признании. – Выглядите хорошо, - **_соблазнительно_**. – Вы в нем красивый.

 

Уголок губ Джеффа приподнялся.

 

\- Мне нужно выглядеть солидно. Но красиво – тоже сойдет. Думаешь, матери понравится?

\- Думаю, она вся обкончается, - перебил их Кейн, вваливаясь в дверь в лучших своих традициях. – Что касается меня, если я выдержу и не прибью ее первым делом, то от смеха лопну, на тебя глядючи.

 

Джефф отпустил одну руку Дженсена, чтобы пихнуть Кейна.

 

\- Ты держи свою задницу, как и все остальное, там, где положено, и чтобы вел себя просто из кожи вон как хорошо.

\- Слушаюсь, мой господин, - насмешливо фыркнул Кейн, плюхаясь на колени.

 

Дженсен высвободил другую свою руку из пальцев Джеффа и отправился завершать собственные приготовления. Усталость камнем навалилась ему на плечи с новой силой.

 

Глядя на себя в подсвеченное зеркало, которое отказывалось льстить, всегда говоря правду, он критично осмотрел лицо, раздумывая, не воспользоваться ли тоном и замазать синяки под глазами заодно с веснушками.

 

Дженсен не особо прислушивался, и все же до него долетали шутливые возгласы Джеффа и Кейна. Их веселую болтовню окрашивало внутренне напряжение и тревога, охватившая обоих друзей. По сравнению с его прежними родовитыми хозяевами (за исключением таких, как Килмер, добившийся успеха самостоятельно), Джефф зависел от владений семьи в меньшей степени. Однако и он не терял связи с семьей, и не был полностью от нее свободен. Как и остальная знать. Ведь их семьи – единственное, что отделяет таких как Джефф от судьбы таких как Дженсен.

 

Тональный крем холодом лег на кожу. Дженсену казалось, что он выглядит слишком возбужденно и похотливо, да еще эти распухшие от поцелуев губы... Конечно, одежда, более строгая, чем у Джеффа, поможет справиться с проблемой, хотя Дженсена и волновала теснота брюк в некоторых местах.

 

Он не показывался из ванной до тех пор, пока Кейн не удалился, отправившись по неведомым поручениям. Джефф сидел на краю кровати, свесив сжатые в замок руки между коленями.

 

\- Привет, - он слабо улыбнулся Дженсену.

\- Привет, - откликнулся тот.

 

Подойдя к ночному столику, Дженсен взял оттуда агатовую пепельницу, банку с травкой и маленькую стеклянную трубку. Став на колени, он протянул все это Джеффу.

 

\- Дженсен… - Джефф почти выдохнул его имя.

 

Дженсен свесил голову.

 

\- Сегодняшний вечер важен для вас, - произнес он спокойным бесстрастным голосом раба. – Визит вашей матери важен. И вам, похоже, будет лучше – легче – если вы немного расслабитесь.

 

Джефф хмыкнул и забрал принадлежности у Дженсена.

 

\- Черт, я настолько предсказуем?

 

Он покачал головой, посмотрев на него сквозь ресницы.

 

\- Это моя работа… узнать вас лучше, наблюдая за вами, и предугадывать ваши желания.

 

Джефф ничего не сказал; поджав губы, так, что мышцы на челюстях окаменели, он отложил набор для курения в сторону.

 

\- Я **_ваш раб_** , - тихо, но настойчиво проговорил Дженсен, желая, чтобы Джефф услышал его и понял.

 

Джефф опять хмыкнул, изогнув губы в усмешке, и дотянулся в ласковом жесте до лица Дженсена.

 

\- Мой лучший в мире раб, - согласился он, но Дженсен так и не понял интонации в его голосе. Джефф похлопал по кровати. – Иди сюда. Еще настоишься сегодня на коленях.

 

Дженсен присел рядом и забрал из рук Джеффа банку с травой и трубку.

 

\- Дайте-ка я.

 

Джефф приподнял брови, но уступил. Дженсен уже догадывался по одному только виду и запаху, однако, помяв в пальцах траву, еще раз убедился в качестве поставщика Джеффа: ароматные пружинистые витки без семян. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он управлялся с травой сам. Мастер Крадап считал курение травки занятием ниже своего достоинства, Мастер Кроу предпочитал легальные горячительные напитки, а Ди Каприо слишком одолевала паранойя, и он не позволял Дженсену дотрагиваться до своих наркотиков.

 

Однако Лорд Килмер обожал этот трюк, как и Лорд Аффлек. Так непривычно использовать его теперь, когда все по-другому. Плотно набив трубку, Дженсен подобрал со столика дешевую пластиковую зажигалку и поджег траву.

 

\- Дженсен…

 

Отношения с наркотиками у Дженсена складывались непростые. И все же качество травы, тот факт, что он делает это, чтобы «ослабить галстук» хозяину, и еще неотрывный мягкий взгляд Джеффа – все это придало Дженсену уверенности. Обхватив губами прохладную трубку, он зажал пальцем клапан на несколько мгновений, потом отпустил, затягиваясь сосновым ароматом, наполняя легкие.

 

Он потянулся к Джеффу, и тот подался навстречу, хотя тревожная морщинка между его бровей так и не разгладилась. Однако Джефф с готовностью открылся для Дженсена, принимая от него горячий дым и потом делясь им снова, медленно и влажно, неторопливо, как послеобеденный отдых под Калифорнийским солнцем.

 

Поцелуй длился гораздо дольше, чем глоток зеленого дымка. Дженсен не мог заставить себя оторваться, даже осознавая, что они нарушают положенный срок, к которому Джеффу положено спуститься, встречая гостей. Неизвестно, думал ли Джефф о том же самом; прикрыв глаза, он взялся за узел галстука Дженсена.

 

Когда Джефф, наконец, отпустил, Дженсена, оттолкнув от себя, взгляд его затуманился, гораздо сильнее, чем этого можно было ожидать от одного глотка дурмана. Ощущения казались знакомыми, и в то же время в новинку, и Дженсен постарался сдержать невольную дрожь.

 

\- Нам пора идти, - вышло не очень-то почтительно, хотя эта фраза почему-то вызвала улыбку на лице Джеффа.

 

\- Да… - его мягкий по обыкновению голос огрубел, пронизанный напряжением. – Да, они будут ждать, - он позволил Дженсену вновь расправить на себе свитер, стряхнуть пыль и ворсинки с брюк. – Дженсен…

\- Что?

 

Джефф пальцем поднял ему голову за подбородок.

 

\- То, что я говорил тебе тогда – это правда, - он провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Дженсена. – Я хотел бы… Как думаешь, сможем мы поговорить обо всем позже? О том, что сегодня произошло?

 

Дженсен опустил взгляд.

 

\- Да, конечно.

 

Джефф выдохнул и закатил глаза.

 

\- Если только я переживу сегодняшний вечер.

 

 

***

 


	50. Chapter 50

 

**Глава 50**

 

Спускаясь по лестнице, Джефф держал Дженсена за руку, и, на взгляд последнего, здесь не было ничего предосудительного. К тому же, тепло его руки успокаивало хозяина, и потому Дженсен сократил расстояние, не отпуская, еще крепче сжимая ладонь Джеффа.

 

\- О, боже, я уж думал, ты никогда не появишься! – донесся с подножия лестницы мужской голос, чуть грубее, чем у Джеффа, и в нем угадывался акцент (кажется, испанский). Но в остальном сходство незнакомца с хозяином поражало. – Умираю с голоду, а твоя мегера повариха отказывается меня кормить, пока остальные не соберутся к столу.

\- Мама еще не спускалась?

 

Мастер Бардем (а это был именно он) окинул его насмешливым взглядом.

 

\- Разве ты забыл? Чтобы насладиться эффектом, мать явится, только когда все зрители будут в сборе.

 

Мастер Бардем цокнул языком и, запрокинув голову, допил содержимое бокала. Зная его лишь со слов хозяина, Дженсен все же рискнул предположить, что этот бокал уже не первый.

 

Джефф вздохнул.

 

\- Да, конечно.

 

Дженсен изучал историю семьи Морганов в Доме Временного Содержания и сейчас мысленно перетряхивал добытые факты. О Мастере Бардеме известно было немного: брат Джеффа по матери, лишен доступа к капиталу Морганов, и, как следствие, незначительная фигура в семейных делах. Однако Бардем оставался Владельцем, и потому Дженсену полагалось с ним считаться.

 

\- Рад снова видеть тебя, брат, - раскрыл объятия Бардем, едва они сошли с последней ступеньки.

\- Хм-м… Я тоже, - сомнение в голосе Джеффа мелькнуло лишь на мгновение, и Дженсен подумал, что Мастер Бардем вряд ли это заметил. Высвободив пальцы из руки хозяина, он отошел в сторону, давая возможность братьям пожать друг другу руки. – Как обстоят дела в «Морган Интернэшнл»?

\- Ха, ты ведь в курсе, я приехал сюда не дела обсуждать.

 

В отличие от живого, веселого выражения на лице Мастера Бардема, который все тряс ладонь Джеффа, особой веселости в его голосе не наблюдалось. С другой стороны, Дженсен недостаточно знал его, чтобы доверять своим инстинктам. Пока еще нет, прошло совсем немного времени, слишком мало информации.

 

Приметив свободное пространство рядом с Мастером Бардемом, Дженсен опустился на колени и, склонившись, коснулся лбом туфли Джеффа.

 

\- Дж… Дженсен… - запинаясь, произнес тот и отдернул ногу.

 

Дженсен выпрямился, потупив взгляд.

 

\- Мне позволят прислуживать за обедом и Мастеру Бардему?

 

Повисло молчание; Дженсен боролся с искушением поднять глаза, прочесть выражение на лицах братьев.

 

\- Ты уронил что-нибудь?

 

Видимо, Мастер Бардем пожал плечами: прошуршала ткань его костюма.

 

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, как это всегда бывает, братец. Они стареют, начинают ревновать, мнят себе, что малейший твой ласковый жест означает, что ты влюблен…

\- Дженсен! - резкий оклик Джеффа был полон гнева, хотя Дженсену показалось, что направлен он не только на него. – Сходи за Джо, он будет прислуживать Хавьеру за обедом.

 

Дженсен подозревал, что Мэри-Луиза будет более чем недовольна, если лишить ее личного слуги, однако не собирался делиться этой мыслью с Джеффом, и не только из-за присутствия в доме матери и брата хозяина.

 

\- Слушаюсь, Мастер.

\- Ах, сладкозвучная вежливость, - послышался женский голос, сухой и насыщенный, как вино, которым славилось поместье Джеффа. – Как непривычна она в этом доме.

\- О, мама, можно обойтись без мелодрам? – вздохнул Джефф.

\- Следи за выражениями, Джеффри, - годы муштры позволили Дженсену лишь искоса бросить взгляд на мать Джеффа, и он отправился за Джо. Лестничный пролет скрыл от него всю картину, однако Дженсен успел получить впечатление от огненно-рыжей копны волос и зеленого шелка платья. – Я все-таки твоя мать.

\- Да, мама, конечно, извини.

 

 

Джо он застал, когда тот выходил из комнаты Мэри-Луизы.

 

\- Она уснула, - сообщил Джо, прикрывая за собой дверь.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

\- Нет, я искал тебя.

 

Они выбрали Джо вдвоем с Кейном. Джефф, как правило, очень тщательно проверял предысторию приобретаемых рабов, гораздо дольше, чем все известные Дженсену владельцы, и теперь он понимал, почему. Дела приходилось вести с повышенным риском, нужно было соблюдать осторожность, приводя новичка в дом, даже если его и не собирались посвящать в тайну Траста.

 

Моложе всего на несколько лет, Джо сохранил стройную фигуру и внешность подростка, и Дженсен ему завидовал, чуть-чуть. Но вот чему не стоило завидовать, так это косым шрамам на его плечах, отчего Джо сделался негоден для роли личного раба (разве что нашелся бы какой-нибудь эксцентричный владелец). Тем более, в Лос-Анджелесе, где красота правит миром. Шрамы достались Джо «в подарок» от прежнего хозяина, чокнутого затворника Микки Рурка.

 

Так что забота о Мэри-Луизе – лучший вариант, на который Джо имел право рассчитывать, учитывая свои кондиции. Сталкиваясь с Дженсеном, Кейном или Сэм, Джо с трудом скрывал тревогу: он не доверял никому. Дженсен и не ожидал от него доверия, он понимал его, и все же… порой его покалывала обида за хозяина: как мог Джо быть так подозрителен, когда Джефф - сама доброта?

 

Но жаловаться было не на что - вышколили Джо безупречно.

 

\- У Мастера Бардема нет личного раба. Джефф хочет, чтобы ты прислуживал ему за обедом. **_Только_** за обедом, - подчеркнул Дженсен, памятуя собственные ошибки, совершенные в самом начале службы в поместье. – Не в качестве **_личного_** раба.

 

Джо кивнул, хлопнув себя по груди и указывая на тенниску.

 

\- Мне нужно переодеться.

\- Только быстро, - согласился Дженсен.

 

Натянуто улыбнувшись, Джо припустил бегом по коридору. Наверное, следовало поселить его в общежитии вместе с Джаредом, Чадом, Сэнди и Адриэнной, но, учитывая характер Мэри-Луизы и ее состояние, было решено отвести ему комнату в доме. Зная о расторопности Джо, Дженсен со спокойной душой вернулся к гостям.

 

Компания тем временем переместилась в гостиную для официальных приемов; обычно ее не использовали, отчасти потому, что это просто маленькое преддверие к столовой, тем более, Джефф не принимал столь благородных гостей и не считал, что комната необходима. Джереми, Брент, Эвер - все его друзья сразу проходили в большую гостиную с огромным плазменным телевизором и уютными диванчиками.

 

Мастер Бардем, развалившийся в кресле, как большой ленивый кот, похоже, чувствовал себя здесь вполне удобно. Мать Джеффа намеренно заняла красивую позу; ладонь ее покоилась на голове личного раба, худощавого человека в костюме самого безупречного, по мнению Дженсена, покроя. Джефф, закатив рукава пуловера, занимался у бара напитками для гостей. Мышцы перекатывались на его крепких руках, у локтя виднелась татуировка.

 

При виде хозяина по телу Дженсена разлилось тепло, словно он сделал глоток скотча, приготовленного для Мадам Морган. То самое сладкое чувство «мой Мастер», заполняющее холодные, темные уголки его души.

 

 ** _Ты накурился_** , подумал Дженсен, не испытывая, однако, страха или досады, напротив, чувство радовало его.

 

\- Значит, это и есть твой новый?

 

В голосе матери присутствовала знакомая хрипотца Джеффа, неестественно огрубляя его. Почувствовав на себе ее пристальный взгляд - без намека на секс, как он ожидал, однако с не меньшим вниманием, - Дженсен остановился в неуверенности посреди комнаты.

 

Демонстративно опустив взгляд, он успел глянуть на Джеффа сквозь ресницы.

 

Повисла пауза, и Джефф в растерянности быстро посмотрел на Дженсена.

 

\- Да, - сдавленно произнес он, наконец. – Дженсен.

\- Подойди, мальчик.

 

Она – мать Джеффа, и Дженсен не посмел бы отказать ей, даже если бы она не произнесла это небрежным властным тоном, не допускающим возражений. Он опустился перед ней на колени без лишних рассуждений.

 

\- Изящный, - сообщила она Джеффу и Мастеру Бардему, а может, просто себе самой, заводя Дженсену палец под подбородок. Не получив разрешения, он не поднимал взгляд, пока она поворачивала его лицо то в одну, то в другую сторону. – Видимо, обучен, - в голосе Мадам Морган слышалось легкое одобрение. – И красивый. Хорошо ли он воспитан?

\- Гораздо лучше, чем я, - ответил Джефф, подходя ближе. – Думаю, он даст сто очков вперед Криспину.

\- Хм-м… - она провела большим пальцем по щеке Дженсена: смутный отголосок привычного жеста Джеффа, однако не было в нем нежности хозяина, скорее, она проверяла упругость кожи. – Но, к сожалению, эти веснушки…

\- Мама, мне **_нравятся_** веснушки Дженсена.

 

Мадам Морган едва слышно вздохнула, успев при этом продемонстрировать свою безмерную усталость.

 

\- Кто бы сомневался, дорогой. Но на твоем месте я держала бы его подальше от солнца, иначе он покроется пятнами как леопард. **_Что_** **_скажут люди_** …

 

Жар расцветал в Дженсене, как раскрывается цветок в зеленом чае, стыд за свой физический недостаток, за то, что по недосмотру не скрыл его как следует под слоем тонального крема.

 

Мадам Морган отпустила подбородок Дженсена, беря стакан из рук Джеффа, и Дженсен принял подобающую позу, опустив голову; сердце торопливо, по-птичьи, отстукивало в груди, как будто он пробежал не один километр.

 

\- И все же, - мать Джеффа в задумчивости поводила носком модной туфли по ковру, – выглядит он гораздо лучше, чем та шлюха с кислой физиономией или твой бродячий пес, с которым ты упорно не желаешь расставаться.

 

\- Мама! – голос Джеффа колебался между гневом и раздражением, и Дженсену захотелось оказаться ближе к хозяину, так, чтобы он мог опереться на ноги Джеффа, и словно громоотвод взять на себя часть растущего в хозяине напряжения. Их разделяло не больше фута, но Дженсен бессилен был что-либо сделать, успокоить, помочь ему.

 

\- О, до чего же ты меня утомляешь, дорогой. Твоя преданность похвальна...

\- Даже, благородна, я бы сказал, - участливо вставил Мастер Бардем с издевкой в голосе.

 

Очередной вздох Мадам Морган был слышен лишь Дженсену и стоящему рядом Криспину.

 

\- Дело **_в том_** , Джефф, любовь моя, что хотя я глубоко восхищаюсь твоей преданностью и маниакальным желанием защищать всяких неудачников, я очень надеюсь, что ты станешь, наконец, расходовать энергию на что-то более существенное, чем твои рабы.

\- Я управляю четырьмя компаниями, мама, не говоря уже о «Морган Интернэшнл», - голос Джеффа звенел как натянутая струна, и Дженсен пожалел, что не заставил хозяина выкурить больше. Или не достал немного ксанакса, наверняка Кейн имеет поставщика, он похож на **_такого_** парня. – Не уверен, что ты в курсе, куда и каким образом я применяю свою энергию.

\- Мастер? – тихий голос Джо разрядил повисшее в комнате напряжение с меткостью пули, и Дженсен расцеловал бы парня, если бы ему позволили выразить чувства. – Вы посылали за мной?

\- Да, - ответил Джефф, все еще резко, не успев остыть. – Моему брату требуется вытирать рот, когда он ест. Будешь прислуживать ему во время обеда, - Джефф шумно выдохнул, и атмосфера в комнате словно прояснилась. – Дженсен, подойди.

\- У тебя всегда самые красивые мальчики, Джефф, - заметил Мастер Бардем голосом скользким как гель в его напомаженных волосах. – Чего нельзя сказать о женщинах. С чего бы это?

\- Хавьер! – резкий оклик Мадам Морган хлестнул кнутом, и Джефф неосознанно сжал пальцами шею Дженсена.

 

Тот бросил взгляд на мать Джеффа. Скорее всего, рыжина ее волос - результат искусной окраски, с вкраплениями седины, переходами тонов, близкими если не к ее возрасту, то хотя бы к природному цвету. Но ее талантливый парикмахер был не в силах скрыть последствия пластической хирургии. Вспышка гнева выдала ее, и чересчур натянутая кожа на стиснутых челюстях продемонстрировала иллюзию, хотя Мадам Морган и пыталась сдержаться.

 

\- А что? - Мастер Бардем развел руками, безуспешно стараясь выглядеть как сама невинность. – Ему позволяется критиковать мои манеры или отсутствие богатства, которое он так откровенно демонстрирует, - неясный взмах рукой в сторону Дженсена, - а мне нельзя даже …

\- Пока ты находишься под его крышей, тебе следует выказывать больше уважения к брату, - веско произнесла Мадам Морган, не глядя передавая бокал Криспину. – Не таким я тебя воспитала.

\- А! - коротко воскликнув, Мастер Бардем откинул голову, будто собираясь рассмеяться. – Правда в том, **_mi_** ** _madre_** , что ты вообще меня не воспитывала.

\- И все же я пока твоя мать.

\- О, да, - кивнул он насмешливо.

\- Мадам, господа, - остановил их перепалку сухой голос Сэм: подобно Джо, она появилась весьма вовремя. – Если угодно - обед готов.

 

Сэм, как и Джефф с Дженсеном, также внешне изменилась: волосы убраны в гладкий узел, вместо привычной футболки и джинсов она надела подходящие к моменту черные брюки и белую рубашку от смокинга.

 

\- Мама?

 

Мадам Морган вздохнула.

 

\- Хорошо, почему бы и нет?

 

И в столовой произошли изменения. Стол раздвинули как можно длиннее, у каждого стула положили подушечки для коленопреклонения. От запаха еды у Дженсена закружилась голова, и живот подвело от голода; Джефф незаметно пожал ему пальцы.

 

Пока Джефф усаживал мать, а Джо – Мастера Бардема, Криспин встал на колени на свое место. Он был, наверное, самым старым личным рабом из тех, что довелось видеть Дженсену, однако в каждом его выверенном движении было столько гибкости и грации, что ему позавидовал бы и молодой раб. Криспин был **_бесподобен_** , и Дженсену подумалось, сможет ли он сам оставаться в такой же форме, даже если Джефф и продержит его у себя так долго. Дженсену стало ясно, почему хозяин выбрал его на сегодняшний вечер – в сравнении с Криспином, Кейну, Заку и даже Мэри-Луизе не удалось бы произвести должное впечатление на Мадам Морган. Когда все расселись, Дженсен, придержав стул для Джеффа, опустился рядом с ним на колени.

 

\- Уверена, ты гадаешь, с чего бы это я осчастливила тебя своим посещением, - Мадам Морган позволила Криспину расправить салфетку на ее коленях.

\- Да, признаться, такая мысль приходила мне в голову, - бутылки на столе давно откупорили, дав вину «надышаться», и Джефф, следуя своей старомодной привычке, налил каждому из гостей. – Насколько понимаю, ты не смогла упустить случая повидать любимого сына, - продолжил он, откидываясь на спинку стула, и шутка его прозвучала как-то сухо. Ладонь хозяина легла между лопаток Дженсена, пробуждая пульсирующую боль в избитой спине; кровь устремилась туда, откликаясь на успокаивающий жест, и тепло, тонкие ощущения сосредоточились под этими пальцами.

 

\- Дорогой, ты ведь знаешь, у меня нет любимчиков, - дотянувшись, Мадам Морган похлопала по рукам Джеффа и Мастера Бардема.

\- Я просто пошутил, - тихо ответил Джефф, высвобождая пальцы из-под ладони матери, чтобы взять бокал.

 

С подносами в столовую вошли Джаред и Чад, превратившиеся на вечер в официантов; оба они выглядели непривычно серьезными.

 

\- Конечно, пошутил. Дело в том, Джеффри, что брат отчасти прав. Само собой, выбор рабов – дело твое, однако не в ущерб остальным обязательствам.

\- Остальным обязательствам? – Дженсен поднялся с колен, чтобы прислуживать, и Джефф убрал руку с его спины. – Я теряюсь в догадках, мама, ты о чем?

\- А еще говорят, что из нас двоих он умнее, - хмыкнул Мастер Бардем; со стуком опустив пустой бокал, он хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Секс, **_gilipollas_**! Детишки!

\- Хавьер, что за выражения! - Дженсен понял, откуда в голосе Джеффа столько глубины и выразительности, хотя Мадам Морган использовала это совершенно в других целях.

 

Восхищаясь, как быстро сменился ее тон, от хлесткого холода к теплоте, когда она перевела взгляд с Хавьера на Джеффа, Дженсен отвлекся от ледяной дрожи, пробежавшей вдоль ноющей спины.

 

\- Дело в том, любовь моя - я повторюсь, - твой брат, хотя и грубо выразившись, отчасти прав. Я очень горжусь... твоими достижениями, я старалась дать тебе срок, ведь на то, чтобы построить империю, требуется время. Но, дорогой, тебе уже сорок два.

 

Джаред стоял ближе всего, и Дженсен метнул на него взгляд. Тот прикрыл глаза в знак понимания и стукнул по плечу Чада; оставив подносы на сервировочном столике, они быстро ретировались.

 

Очень спокойно, ровным голосом Джефф поинтересовался:

 

\- Что ты пытаешься сказать, мама?

 

Мадам Морган вздохнула.

 

\- Не нужно притворяться, Джеффри, ты не настолько глуп. Ну, хорошо, если тебя забавляет эта игра - пожалуйста. Пришло время, Джеффри. Ты последний из Морганов, и настало время серьезно подумать о браке и потомстве.

 

 

Пояснения переводчика:

**_mi_** ** _madre_** ** _(исп.)_** – матушка

 ** _gilipollas_** ** _(исп.)_** – кретин (эквивалент английскому asshole)

 

 

***

 


	51. Chapter 51

 

**Глава 51**

 

\- Говорил же, я не похож на них.

 

По большому счету, Дженсен, напротив, убедился, что между Джеффом и его родственниками имеется сходство: такое же желание вмешаться, заставить тех, кого любишь, делать то, что считаешь нужным. И все же их отличали детали, а еще со времен Лорда Круза Дженсен усвоил, насколько значительными могут быть эти отличия. И вообще, совсем не это сейчас хочется слышать Джеффу. Дженсен сплюнул пасту в раковину и, споласкивая рот, раздумывал над ответом.

 

Однако ему не пришлось ничего говорить. Джефф, растянувшись на кровати, машинально вертел в руках стеклянную трубку, его усталое лицо осветила улыбка, едва Дженсен показался в дверях ванной.

\- Иди ко мне.

 

Дженсен присел на край кровати, и у него засосало под ложечкой, когда Джефф, небрежно швырнув трубку на прикроватную тумбочку, быстро преодолел широкий матрас и взял его лицо в ладони, притягивая для поцелуя.

 

Весь ужин Джефф потягивал ледяную воду, губы его до сих пор оставались холодными, и тем ошеломительнее был жар языка. Дженсен выдохнул с тихим, нетерпеливым возгласом, и Джефф, сильнее вжимаясь большими пальцами за его ушами, заполнил пространство между их губами собственным стоном.

 

\- Я мог бы целовать тебя день напролет, – проговорил он с закрытыми глазами, медленно расставаясь с губами Дженсена.

\- Могли бы, - согласился тот.

 

Джефф рассмеялся, откидывая голову на спинку кровати.

 

\- Господи, ну и денек, - он вдруг оторвался от изголовья и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена, его взгляд прошел насквозь, словно капли дождя, упавшие на иссохшую землю. – Спина болит?

\- Да, - ответил Дженсен с готовностью, и когда на лице Джеффа промелькнуло неясное выражение, поспешил добавить: - Но это хорошо. Это приятная боль.

 

Джефф невесело усмехнулся, и в животе у Дженсена затрепетало сильнее.

 

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - с горечью прошептал он.

\- Нет, - покачав головой, Джефф коснулся его плеча, следуя пальцами вдоль руки, сжимая запястье. - Дженсен, ты здесь не причем.

 

Джефф потянул его за руку к себе в объятия, и несколько секунд они молча пересаживались, устраиваясь, наконец, поудобнее: одной рукой поддерживая Дженсена под голову, другой Джефф поглаживал ему живот, легко перебирая пальцами по коже.

 

Едва слышно (Дженсен не был уверен, хочет ли хозяин, чтобы он услышал эти слова) Джефф произнес:

 

\- Не знаю, что и подумать о сегодняшнем дне.

\- О какой именно его части? – напомнил Дженсен, когда молчание затянулось.

 

Джефф горячо выдохнул ему в затылок.

 

\- Да о любой. Обо всем об этом.

 

Он чуть повернул его, проводя пальцами вдоль спины, и Дженсен прикрыл глаза, теряясь в прикосновениях, в этом обжигающем жаре, что тут же сменялся холодом; из груди у него вырвался довольный стон.

 

\- Тебе что, и правда, это нравится? – удивленно, даже с некоторым недоверием поинтересовался Джефф, как будто Дженсен - какое-то диковинное существо. Горячая вспышка гнева прошила Дженсена - на Кейна и Сэм, на Мэри-Луизу… даже на Джареда. Все они заботились лишь о себе, друг о друге, но никому, ни одному из них не было дела до Джеффа, до того, что он хочет, что нужно ему. Хозяин изнывал от желания у всех на глазах, и никто даже пальцем не пошевелил ради Джеффа. Никто и не заметил.

\- Да, - он понизил голос, запнувшись, когда Джефф случайно задел рубец от плети, и вжался бедрами в матрас.

\- Дженсен…

 

Он посмотрел на хозяина через плечо. Выражение глаз Джеффа было сложно различить в темноте, но Дженсен за годы привык читать лица в полумраке спальни, а чувства Джеффа были таким откровенными, здесь и не требовалось объяснений.

 

\- Возьмите м-мой… - сбивчиво, торопясь произнести эти слова, попросил Дженсен. Он неясно указал на затвердевший член, не прикасаясь к нему. – Не могли бы вы… Как уже делали сегодня.

 

Джефф коротко, со стоном выдохнул, у глаз, словно от боли, залегли морщинки.

 

\- Господи, Дженсен…

\- Вы сами говорили, что мне разрешается просить, - сердце Дженсена стучало с бешеной скоростью, кожа звенела, как от удара плети. – Если захочу… то могу попросить.

 

 ** _Пожалуйста_** , подумал Дженсен, не уверенный, к кому обращается с мольбой - к хозяину или к кому-то там, наверху. **_Пожалуйста, пусть сработает_**.

 

\- Да… - протянул Джефф нерешительно, оставляя изучение его исполосованной спины и кладя руку ему на бедро. От одного лишь этого легкого прикосновения Дженсен вздрогнул, прижимаясь к крепкому телу Джеффа. – Говорил. Боже. Дженсен…

 

Волнение стало охватывать его, отзываясь металлическим привкусом во рту.

 

\- Если вы слишком устали или нет желания…

 

\- Дженсен, - хозяин так умел произнести его имя, что все в Дженсене тут же замирало. И затем, когда Джефф накрыл его член ладонью, обхватил пальцами, мысли Дженсена разделились: одна его часть боялась шевельнуться, как будто от этого зависели их жизни, другой казалось, что его трясет так сильно, что скоро развалится весь Лос-Анджелес. – Я хочу, слышишь? – произнес Джефф еще тише, огрубевшим голосом, от которого Дженсен растаял медом, оставив твердость лишь в крепком захвате Джеффа, едва сдерживая стон. – Когда же ты, наконец, поймешь – я всегда хочу тебя.

\- Я… я не знаю, - он вдруг схватил ртом воздух, слова застыли на языке, когда Джефф, зажав его ствол в кулаке, медленно провел по всей длине, большим пальцем обводя головку.

\- Дженсен, - и снова этот тихий повелительный голос с оттенком удовольствия. – Молчи, милый, не нужно ничего объяснять.

 

Джефф повторил движение рукой, и у Дженсена опять перехватило дыхание, его член наливался в пальцах хозяина.

 

\- Я тебя **_не заслуживаю_** , - чуть дрогнувшим голосом проговорил Джефф. – **_Черт_** , Дженсен.

 

Убрав руку из-под головы Дженсена, он подтянул его вверх, на себя, перехватив поперек груди, и Дженсен, отталкиваясь пятками, помог устроиться, как это угодно хозяину, пытаясь сохранить его пальцы на своем члене.

 

Оказавшись между ног Джеффа, он откинул голову ему на плечо, и тот задвигал рукой быстрее, жестче, превращая твердое состояние в **_тверже некуда_** , и, казалось, времени совсем не осталось.

 

\- Когда ты будешь готов, - сказал Джефф, задыхаясь почти так же, как Дженсен, - когда решишь, что пора, когда **_сам_** захочешь – тогда можешь кончить. Хорошо?

 

Дженсен лишь кивнул - все, на что он был сейчас способен. Такое с ним проделывали и раньше, и он не понимал, почему теперь все выходит из-под контроля, почему так трудно думать вообще. Не удавалось даже прислушаться к своей тревоге: она тут же ускользала от него, стоило Дженсену схватить ее за хвост, и потому он оставил попытки.

 

\- Дж… Джефф? Джефф…

\- Я ведь сказал… все нормально, Дженсен.

\- Мне … **_А-а_**! Мне нравилось, когда Вайолет… когда она била меня.

\- Знаю, - пальцы Джеффа вжались ему в грудь, и, возможно, это единственное, что удерживало там сердце Дженсена. Другой рукой Джефф орудовал на его члене с мастерством, которому позавидовал бы личный раб. – Знаю, что нравилось.

\- Нет… нет, - Дженсен помотал головой. – Просто я… **_О…о, черт_**! – он выгнулся на Джеффе, когда тот утонченным движением прошелся по верхушке члена. – Вы, - тяжело дыша, он стиснул Джеффу запястье. – Лучше бы это были вы. Я… **_А-а!…_** я хочу только вас. Только вас.

 

Джефф вжался губами ему в висок, покалывая щетиной тонкую кожу, и Дженсен, с трудом повернув голову, встретился с ним губами. Это был странный поцелуй, скорее, Джефф просто прикусил ему нижнюю губу, но боль лишь ускорила процесс, перехлестывая ощущениями через край. Влага толчками покрывала пальцы Джеффа, живот и бедра Дженсена, а Джефф вбирал в себя его отчаянные сдавленные вскрики, проводя сквозь оргазм, пока, наконец, Дженсен, совершенно обессилевший, не раскинулся на хозяине как вторая кожа.

 

\- Это было… - Джефф крепко прижал его к себе, усмехаясь. – Нет слов, Дженсен. У меня просто нет слов.

 

Дженсен пытался заставить себя соображать, но собирать воедино разбегающиеся осколки мыслей казалось так же невозможно, как и загнать оргазм обратно. Он, было, приподнялся, перекатываясь на бок.

 

\- Может, мне… Вы хотите, чтобы я…

 

Руки хозяина тяжестью легли Дженсену на грудь, возвращая обратно.

 

\- Не-ет. Все и так прекрасно.

 

Джефф повел пальцами по груди Дженсена вниз, туда, где пот смешался с семенем, и тот не удержался от тихого, беспомощного возгласа. Джефф опять усмехнулся, такой разомлевший и довольный, будто сам только что кончил.

 

\- Ты… - он вздохнул. – Потрясающий.

 

Дженсен улыбнулся, радуясь одновременно и комплименту, и тому факту, что нет нужды подниматься сию же минуту.

 

\- Дженсен…

 

Дженсен с трудом разлепил веки, с опозданием обнаружив, что задремал. Прямо на хозяине.

 

\- Пр-стите, - пробормотал он; язык не хотел его слушаться. – Н-не могу… пошевелиться.

\- Да нет, - Джефф снова удержал его, мягко, но настойчиво. – Лежи. Я просто подумал…

\- М-мм?

\- Ну, про всю эту… кутерьму с моей матерью.

 

Дженсен распахнул глаза: сон как рукой сняло. Приятные ощущения уходили медленнее, но сердце уже выстукивало вовсю.

 

\- Вы… - он изогнул губы, пытаясь выдавить из себя слова. – Вы не должны… - он даже не знал, как завершить фразу. – Не нужно…

\- Знаю, что не должен, - Джефф чуть пересел, впиваясь пальцами в тело Дженсена, словно опасаясь, что тот вдруг сорвется и убежит. – И я понимаю, что… всего лишь очередной идиот, купивший тебя, последний в твоем длинном списке.

 

Дженсен напрягся, поднимаясь, уже собираясь возразить, но ладонь – слегка липкая, пахнущая им самим и Джеффом – прикрыла ему рот, заставляя молчать.

 

\- Нет, погоди, просто выслушай. У тебя нет причин верить мне, я понимаю. Наверное, мне придется весь остаток моей – нашей – жизни, доказывать, что я на самом деле тот… кем пытаюсь тебе казаться. И… я не знаю, что нас ждет в будущем. Моя мать, она… умеет быть чертовски убедительной, - Джефф мрачно усмехнулся. – Но я хочу… - он вздохнул. – Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты… поверил в мои слова, что именно об этом я мечтаю. Вот это, ты и я, то, что прямо сейчас.

\- Я верю вам.

 

Джефф опять выдал смешок, однако с меньшей грустью, чем прежде, и скрестил свои пальцы с пальцами Дженсена.

 

\- Наверное, лучше оставить эту тему, - сказал он, наконец. – Не люблю расставаться со своими иллюзиями. Но… - он стиснул Дженсену пальцы. – Я сделаю все, что в моей власти, чтобы позаботиться о тебе. Все. Чтобы ты оставался рядом так долго, как только сам этого пожелаешь.

\- Я всего лишь ваш раб, - сказал Дженсен; облизнувшись, он почувствовал привкус крови. – Вы не обязаны мне ничего объяснять.

\- Дженсен, ты не «всего лишь», только не для меня, - тут же перебил его Джефф. – И я хочу рассказать тебе… объяснить. Мы ведь так договаривались, правда? Я объясняю, что ты должен знать.

\- Это мне знать не нужно.

 

Джефф крепко обнял его, такой сильный, такой надежный.

 

\- Нет, нужно. Это нужно **_мне_**. Хочу, чтобы сейчас ты был со мной, рядом, - Дженсен ощутил прикосновение горячих губ к макушке. – Ты мне просто необходим, понимаешь?

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дженсен. Он согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы Джефф вот так держал его в своих объятиях.

 

 

***

 


	52. Chapter 52

 

**Глава 52**

 

\- Разреши представить тебе Энн. Леди Энн Хэтэуэй.

 

Сегодня у Джеффа не было никакого настроения терпеть это дерьмо, и все же он изобразил самую вежливую из улыбок, на которую только хватило сил.

 

\- Мама, я знаю Леди Энн, - он протянул девушке руку. – По крайней мере, слышал много хорошего. Рад познакомиться.

 

На щеках Энн вспыхнул румянец, который трудно было списать на искусный макияж, однако рукопожатие оказалось твердым, в отличие от ее неуверенного взгляда.

 

\- Я тоже.

\- Мы с Энн как раз собирались на ланч, дорогой, - Мадам Морган поправляла перед зеркалом сережки, как будто она не потратила все утро, доводя свой облик до совершенства. – И я надеялась, что ты присоединишься к нам. Я проверила твое деловое расписание – на сегодня ты свободен.

 

Джефф как раз придумывал подходящую отговорку, и, вскинув голову, быстро посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот, казалось, был потрясен не меньше хозяина.

 

\- О, как будто я раскрыла страшную тайну. Твой рабочий график – официальный публичный документ в «Морган Интернэшнл», да будет тебе известно, - закончив охорашиваться, она подошла к Джеффу, стряхивая с него несуществующие пылинки. Их точно не существовало - Дженсен провел добрых четверть часа, оглядывая его, снимая каждый волосок или ворсинку. Хотя Джефф знал – бесполезно убеждать мать не обращаться с ним, как с какой-то обезьянкой. – Поторопись, Криспин заказал нам столик в новом ресторане, - склонив голову набок, она критично осмотрела сына. – К сожалению, мы ничего не успеем сделать с твоим внешним видом, однако что-нибудь придумаем, - она повернулась к Дженсену. – Сбегай наверх, принеси пиджак и галстук. Не задерживайся, Криспин сейчас подгонит машину.

 

Дженсен все утро хранил молчание, и Джефф не находил себе места, задаваясь вопросом, что же творится в этой красивой и упрямой голове. Посмотрев на хозяина в ожидании одобрения, Дженсен отпустил его ладонь и быстро вышел из комнаты.

 

\- А где Хавьер? – поинтересовался Джефф, сунув руки в карманы. Он с трудом сопротивлялся желанию ссутулить плечи, вдруг резко ощутив отсутствие Дженсена; какое-то детское чувство, от которого ему ужасно захотелось спрятаться внутри себя. – Уверен, он бы не упустил случая отобедать в ресторане. Ты бы тоже не отказалась отправиться на ланч с обоими сыновьями.

\- О, у нас еще предостаточно времени, чтобы выйти в свет с Хавьером, - Мадам Морган похлопала его по плечу, произнеся это слишком легкомысленно для искреннего ответа. – И потом, мне кажется, он **_очень устал_** после переезда.

\- Вообще-то, мама, я прекрасно себя чувствую, - рука Хавьера упала Джеффу на плечи, и он притянул к себе брата. – Буквально полон сил! Да и как отказать себе в удовольствии очутиться рядом с очаровательной Леди Энн? – так же быстро, как и положил руку ему на плечо, Хавьер оттолкнул Джеффа, складываясь в преувеличенно изысканном поклоне над ладонью Энн.

\- Привет, Хавьер, - она натянуто улыбнулась.

\- Давно не виделись, - распрямившись, Хавьер заговорил, усилив акцент, что обычно действовало на дам, однако за утрированными «р» и экзотическими гласными скрывалось нездоровое оживление. – Когда же это было… в Каннах?

\- Да, - задумчиво подтвердила Энн. – Похоже на то, - она повернулась к Джеффу, поясняя: - Мы с твоим братом оказались одновременно на фестивале, пересеклись на нескольких вечеринках.

\- Уверена, компании у вас были разные, - мать Джеффа фальшиво рассмеялась:  звук походил на хруст битого стекла.

 

Джефф ненавидел этот гребаный смех; сразу захотелось совершить какой-нибудь дурацкий акт протеста, например, напиться, обкуриться, вернуться обратно в постель и заняться с Дженсеном невероятным, просто акробатическим сексом, о котором он мечтал с первой их встречи. Черт, да просто усадить Дженсена за собой на мотоцикл и умчаться, куда глаза глядят – в Ванкувер, Гонконг, Ирландию, все равно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.

 

Словно прочтя мысли сына (а может, так и было), мать коснулась его запястья, доверительно сообщая:

 

\- Энн недавно возглавила отделение «Хэтэуэй» здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, - со значением приподняв бровь, Мадам Морган поглядела на Джеффа.

\- О-о… - Энн, прикрыв глаза, смущенно махнула рукой.

\- Но ведь это замечательно! – Хавьер сгреб ее в объятия, целуя в обе щеки. – Уверен, ты добьешься успехов.

 

Прикосновение к носкам туфель привлекло внимание Джеффа: вернулся Дженсен, держа в руках пиджак и пестрый, как орденская лента, галстук в пурпурных тонах. Джефф почувствовал себя неуютно – и где только Дженсен откопал его? Такие, скорее, носит Джереми.

 

Он коснулся плеч Дженсена, его резко очерченных скул, и тот поднял взгляд, в огромных красивых глазах читался вопрос.

 

\- Вставай, - тихо проговорил Джефф, и в его груди потеплело, как от лучей солнца. Повертев галстук в пальцах, он пришел к выводу, что эта вещь **_определенно_** принадлежала Джереми: помнится, тот снял галстук во время особенно разгульной вечеринки пару лет назад. Кстати, как там Джереми и его новый личный раб? – Поможешь?

 

Дженсен проворно вскочил на ноги, теплые пальцы защекотали кожу, поднимая воротник, повязывая галстук. Не задумываясь – просто рефлекс, чтобы удержаться ровно, - Джефф положил ладонь ему на талию. Однако же он **_слишком ясно_** ощутил Дженсена: тело под тканью одежды, твердые косточки и мышцы, тепло кожи, и еще аромат, столь похожий на его собственный и все равно отличавшийся едва уловимо.

 

\- Потрясающе выглядите, - проговорил Дженсен одними губами, слова предназначались лишь для ушей хозяина.

\- О, вот теперь **_гораздо_** лучше, - в тот же момент воскликнула мать Джеффа, отстраняя Дженсена и собственноручно подтягивая узел, опуская вниз воротник. – Как приятно видеть тебя в ярких цветах. Ты обычно выглядишь, как… на похоронах. Ты же не гробовщик, в конце концов, - забрав пиджак у Дженсена, она развернула его перед смущенным Джеффом, которому пришлось воспользоваться ее услугами.

 

Никто не одевал его уже лет тридцать.

 

\- Криспин, наверное, ждет в машине, - поправляя на сыне пиджак, Мадам Морган одернула вниз рукава с такой силой, что у Джеффа чуть колени не подогнулись. – Пора идти.

 

Она заняла место рядом с Криспином, указав Дженсену, а также второпях собравшемуся Джо, Хавьеру и рабу Леди Энн на последний ряд сидений, оставляя Джеффа и Леди Хэтэуэй наедине на среднем ряду; Джефф не успел даже вежливо отказаться или придумать отговорку.

 

\- Мне так неловко, - произнесла Энн, опустив взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки. – Прости, я, право, не подозревала, что…

 

Джефф махнул рукой.

 

\- Поверь мне, я знаю свою мать. **_Тебе_** не за что извиняться. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось таким образом познакомиться с нашей семьей. Ты и представить не можешь, какие у нас все ненормальные.

 

Энн рассмеялась, откинув голову.

 

\- Твоя мать была весьма мила со мной.

\- Моя мать была весьма хитра с тобой, - поправил ее Джефф. Он бросил взгляд на Мадам Морган: та без тени смущения наблюдала за ними в зеркало заднего обзора. – Слушай, не знаю, что там наговорила тебе моя мать…

 

Энн накрыла ладонью его пальцы, сжав с неожиданной силой.

 

\- Она пригласила меня на ланч с тобой. И с Хавьером, разумеется, - для вида она оглянулась на Хавьера. Непринужденная вежливость Энн была столь естественной, Джеффу так и не удалось постичь эту науку. – Вот и все.

 

Господи, она совсем **_ребенок_** , а умеет вести себя гораздо лучше, чем он. Хотя, что жаловаться, Джефф потратил годы, упорно совершенствуя грубость своих манер.

 

\- И сколько же тебе? – поинтересовался он, подперев щеку.

\- Двадцать пять, - ответила Энн, откидывая волосы с плеч.

 

Боже, **_точно_** , ребенок.

 

Оказалось, матушка выложила не все козыри: в ресторане они повстречали еще одну «подругу» - Госпожу Кристин Кройк, которая была не старше Леди Хэтэуэй.

 

 

 

\- Вот скажи, кто я ей… Том Круз, что ли? – насупился Джефф.

 

Он скрылся с Дженсеном в туалете – еще одна глупая детская привычка. Мерзкое чувство дежавю подкреплялось звуками из кабинки: какой-то жирный владелец шумно трахал в рот своего раба. Наверное, Джефф не заметил бы, как вздрогнул Дженсен, если бы они не стояли, уткнувшись друг в друга лбами, и он не сложил бы руки у Дженсена на плечах. Мимолетная дрожь, которой можно было и не придавать значения.

 

\- Прости, прости меня, - бормотал он извинения, потирая пальцем шею Дженсена, - я не это имел в виду… Я просто хотел сказать… Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Я уверен, ваша мать намеренно подбирает молодых женщин, способных принести вам потомство, - произнес Дженсен, спрятав взгляд под веснушчатыми веками и длинными, выгоревшими на кончиках ресницами.

\- Но ведь они сами еще **_дети_**.

\- Обе всего лет на пять моложе меня, - напомнил он.

\- Разница между двадцатью пятью и тридцатью, она… - Джефф замялся, так и не подобрав нужное сравнение. – В общем, большая. И на тридцать ты не выглядишь, - добавил он, прикасаясь губами к губам Дженсена. Он собирался поцеловать его слегка, так, мимолетом, себе в награду за то, что терпел эту пародию на ланч. Но, как обычно, он недооценил свою жажду Дженсена, тягу к мягким податливым губам.

 

Дженсен выдохнул ему в рот с тихим, довольным стоном, отчего в брюках Джеффа кое-что сразу откликнулось. Грудь ему горячо сдавило, Джефф запустил пальцы в короткие пряди волос Дженсена, и тот прижался к нему вплотную, буквально сплавляясь с его телом.

 

Джефф с сожалением отстранился.

 

\- Прости.

 

Дженсен кивнул, все так же не поднимая глаз.

 

\- Нам пора возвращаться.

\- Пора, - согласился Джефф, не двигаясь с места. Он знал, что это форменное ребячество, но одна мысль о возвращении за стол наполняла его тошнотворным страхом. Он уже успел узнать о модных тенденциях нынешнего сезона и голливудских сплетнях гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал. Кристин, судя по всему, подающий надежды дизайнер одежды, а сплетни и мода – две страстно любимые матерью темы.

 

\- Я мог бы… - Дженсен протянул руку, кладя ладонь на член Джеффа; подняв голову, он встретился с пристальным взглядом хозяина. – Возможно, будет легче, если вы немного расслабитесь.

 

Джефф накрыл ладонь Дженсена своей, не решаясь – то ли вдавить ее сильнее, то ли убрать прочь.

 

\- Думаю, не очень удачная идея.

\- Ртом, - предложил Дженсен, уже медленно опускаясь на колени. – Я быстро.

\- Эй… Дженсен, нет, - схватив за локти, Джефф поднял его. – Знаю… - он сделал паузу, вдруг понимая, что они не одни, пусть из кабинки и доносились стоны пополам с проклятиями, заглушая их собственные голоса. – Я предупреждал тебя, каково это будет, пока здесь гостит моя мать, но… - Джефф старался подобрать слова, чтобы это не прозвучало приказом. – Я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого отношения между нами изменились. Мне кажется, у нас с тобой сейчас все хорошо, и я не позволю моей семейке взять и испортить нам жизнь.

\- Я просто хотел помочь, - проговорил Дженсен, еле слышно сквозь вопли из-за двери: там достигли то ли оргазма, то ли инфаркта.

\- Я понял тебя и благодарен, честно, - в голове Джеффа стоял сумбур из мыслей: как объяснить, что предпринять, как облегчить ситуацию для каждого из них? Однако за всю свою жизнь Джефф научился решать проблемы единственным способом. Схватив Дженсена за руку, сплетая их пальцы, он сказал:

 

\- Знаешь что, пойдем отсюда.

 

Куда именно направляется хозяин, дошло до Дженсена только когда, минуя столики, Джефф повлек его к выходу из ресторана. Дженсен слегка потянул его за руку: не совсем неповиновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Джефф остановился.

 

\- Ваша мать очень расстроится, - произнес он тем же ровным бесцветным голосом, которым вещал все утро.

\- Согласен, зато не удивится, - при одной мысли о скором спасении Джеффу заметно полегчало. – Может, мать и будет недовольна, но она хорошо меня знает. Пошли, - Джефф потянул его за руку, и Дженсен, глядя на хозяина с немым укором, последовал за ним.

 

 

***


	53. Chapter 53

 

**Глава 53**

 

Передвигаться по Лос-Анджелесу без машины – на это способны только туристы.

 

Но Мадам Морган не оставила Джеффу выбора, что, как он подозревал, тоже было частью ее хитроумного плана. И все же, мать недооценила его отчаянное желание вырваться на волю.

 

\- Я просто не знаю, как с ней справиться, когда она вобьет себе что-нибудь в голову, - Джефф запустил пальцы в шевелюру, грубо потянув за пряди. – Она сметет с дороги любую преграду на пути к цели. И не важно, если это будут ее собственные дети.

\- Джефф… куда мы идем? – поинтересовался Дженсен все с той же неуверенностью на лице, хотя он и старался не отставать от хозяина.

Перегруженный мыслями мозг Джеффа откликнулся не сразу; на него накатило чувство вины и большое желание дать себе пинка. Резко остановившись, он потянул Дженсена к портику ближайшего магазина, разворачивая его спиной к ресторану.

 

\- Я не знаю. Мне… просто нужно было уйти оттуда, - признался он.

\- Это я понял, - Дженсен кивнул, повозив носком туфли по асфальту и по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. – Я не… Я только… хотел узнать, какой у вас план.

\- Как мило, ты уверен, что у меня есть план? - чувство вины вгрызлось глубже, портя горечью сладкое удовольствие от присутствия Дженсена, от желания поцеловать его, ощутить податливость его рта под своими губами.

 

Дженсен поднял на хозяина изумленный взгляд. В его прозрачных как стекло глазах мелькнуло неясное выражение, прежде чем он взял себя в руки.

 

\- Речь не только о вашей матери, - напомнил Дженсен нерешительно. – Леди Хэтэуэй, Госпожа Кройк… это расценят как оскорбление. Они этого не заслуживают.

 

Джефф потянулся к лицу Дженсена, тут же замечая, как дрогнула на щеке веснушчатая кожа.

 

\- Эй… - мягче заговорил Джефф, преодолевая возникшее тошнотворное чувство оттого, что Дженсен мог подумать – нет, **_на самом деле_** подумал, - что хозяин собирается его ударить. – У меня и в мыслях не было. Я бы никогда… - он вздохнул, роняя руку, понимая, что объяснять бесполезно. – Я не ударил бы тебя, - обида все равно кольнула Джеффа, напрасно он старался от нее отмахнуться.

 

Дженсен вспыхнул, заливаясь краской как загаром.

 

\- Я… я знаю, - он опустил ресницы. – Это всего лишь… старая привычка.

\- Да… - Джефф сунул руки в карманы: единственное, что удерживало его от прикосновения к Дженсену. – Да-а… - опять протянул он с чувством, отворачиваясь от Дженсена, щурясь на яркое солнце. Стоял один из тех редких дней, когда небо голубело так чисто и ясно, что резало глаз. – Я понял. А это – **_моя_** старая привычка.

\- О чем вы?

 

Джефф улыбнулся, опустив уголок рта, и улыбка вышла грустная.

 

\- Привычка сбегать, - жгучий стыд присоединился к чувству вины, знакомо сжимая горло. – Дело не только в моей матери. Черт, я ушел из дома в семнадцать, чтобы меня не превратили в бездушного зомби. Вот. И ты прав, я, как взрослый человек, обязан вернуться в ресторан и расхлебать эту кашу. Но я не могу этого сделать. Просто… не могу, - Джефф смолк, уйдя в свои мысли; затем встряхнулся. – И не собираюсь, - во рту у Джеффа стояла горечь, словно он курил, не переставая, хотя вот уже добрых десять лет он не брал сигареты в рот.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

Джефф ожидал чего угодно, но не столь легкой уступки.

 

\- «Хорошо»? И это все?

 

Дженсен нахмурился, выгнув бровь.

 

\- Хотите, чтобы я с вами спорил? – он чуть присел на месте, и до Джеффа не сразу дошло, что Дженсен поборол желание стать на колени. – Я не могу… Вы… Наверное, у Кейна получилось бы лучше, чем у меня.

 

Джеффа повеселило, с каким трудом дается Дженсену признание, что Кейн в чем-то лучше его. Взять и рассмеяться - это как глоток свежего воздуха, которого Джефф так мучительно желал.

 

\- Да уж, спорить со мной у Кейна получается определенно лучше. И все же я подозреваю, что в этот раз он будет на моей стороне. Кейн прекрасно знает мою мать, - вздохнув, Джефф повел плечами, разминая их. – Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты со мной спорил. Я слышал, что ты сказал, и понимаю, что ты прав, но все равно я этого не сделаю. Однако поговорить с Кейном – отличная идея.

 

В новом телефоне Джеффа имелось пугающее количество технических новинок, но разобраться в них можно было не иначе, как начав ими пользоваться.

 

\- Мамочка **_запрещает_** тебе звонить из-за стола, - без обиняков заявил Кейн, едва поднял трубку. – Ты что, опять спрятался в туалете, цыпленок-переросток?

\- О, я цыпленок гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - шуткой Джефф попытался скрыть болезненность укола этой шпильки. – Мы… то есть, я смылся.

\- Боже! - Джефф не знал, как расценить возглас Кейна, и у него закралось нехорошее предчувствие. Или мамуля сделала из него параноика. – Ладно… А вы где? Мне приехать за вами?

\- Не нужно, мы сейчас на Сансет, я могу взять такси. Позвони матери и придумай причину, по которой меня срочно вызвали. Очень вескую причину.

\- Ладно, придумаю, - видимо, Кейн жевал жвачку: лопнувший пузырь хлопнул Джеффу прямо в ухо. – Возвращаетесь на базу?

 

Джефф скосил взгляд на Дженсена: тот внимательно следил за рестораном. В груди Джеффа опять возникло то странное солнечное тепло, он даже потер место, где его почувствовал, и ему как будто стало лучше.

 

\- Мне обязательно возвращаться домой сию же минуту?– спросил он Кейна, и Дженсен тут же метнул на него взгляд. Джефф успел восхититься, как умело Дженсен скрывает любые чувства, за исключением удивления. Эта эмоция выдавала его каждый раз, и пусть это, наверное, глупо – то, что он испытывал к Дженсену, все же Джефф был благодарен хотя бы этому редкому проблеску, учитывая, через что пришлось пройти Дженсену.

\- Пока ничего военного.

\- Ну, тогда не возвращаемся, - он сунул свободную руку в карман, заталкивая вместе с ней поглубже желание коснуться Дженсена, пробежаться кончиками пальцев по щетине и шелковой коже его щек, сплести свои пальцы с этими крупными умелыми пальцами. – Думаю, мы с Дженсеном проведем какое-то время в городе, - снова Джефф заработал вспыхнувший удивлением взгляд Дженсена, и тонкий легкомысленный лучик прорезал сгустившиеся тучи проблем и забот.

\- Джефф, - позвал Кейн с непривычной серьезностью в голосе, привлекая внимание Джеффа, как пес, рвущий за поводок. – Будь осторожен, старик. Ты больше не сможешь водить мать за нос. Только не в этот раз, всё, игры закончились.

 

Вздохнув, Джефф сдавил пальцами переносицу: похоже, головной боли не избежать.

 

\- Знаю, - еще один вздох, плечи ему стянуло обручем, до боли. – Знаю. Я не собираюсь нас всех подводить. Мне просто нужен один день. Один-единственный гребаный глоток воздуха.

\- Джефф… - Кейн произнес его имя не раздраженно, но что за эмоция скрывалась в его голосе, Джефф так и не понял – Кейн запнулся, не став продолжать. И затем: - Слушай, отправляйся на свидание, оторвись. Но только… мы должны подумать над тем, что предпринять, причем быстро, тянуть дальше некуда. Мы оба знаем – твоя мать не остановится, пока не добьется желаемого.

\- Да уж… - Джефф вздохнул, снова ему тесно сдавило горло. Он машинально потянулся за Дженсеном, тут же осаживая себя, вместо этого скользнув ладонью по своему бедру, но Дженсен сам поймал его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. – Знаю. Давай, мы… устроим военный совет, обговорим детали.

\- Я пока все обмозгую.

\- Отлично, спасибо.

 

Стоять вот так, посреди улицы, в половине квартала от ресторана – не лучшая идея, и Джефф уже испытывал беспокойство. Увлекая за собой Дженсена, он направился к парадному входу ближайшего отеля: оттуда легче поймать такси.

 

\- Мы не едем домой? – поинтересовался Дженсен с осторожностью, словно по-прежнему опасался, что Джефф набросится на него и ударит.

\- Я и не собирался, - Джефф не знал, что делать с их рукопожатием. С одной стороны, Дженсен сам сделал жест, сократив между ними разрыв, с другой - Джефф подозревал, что Дженсен поступил так потому, что этого хотел хозяин. И все же, оттолкнуть сейчас Дженсена – все равно что избавиться от него, так бы это было расценено. – Я подумал… - Джефф быстро огляделся, удостоверившись, что их не подслушивают. – Может, нам двоим прогуляться? Недолго, только ты и я.

 

Лицо Дженсена просияло так, что Джеффу словно ударил в глаза яркий солнечный луч. И одновременно чувство вины вонзилось в него острым осколком: никто и никогда не смотрел на Джеффа вот так, и он ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить такой взгляд. Тем более, от Дженсена, который был достоин гораздо лучшей доли.

 

\- Я буду счастлив… - начал было выговаривать Дженсен заученные слова, потом, смолк, опустив взгляд, и лицо его порозовело до ушей. – С удовольствием, - сдержаннее поправился он.

 

Им повезло с такси: какой-то пассажир как раз выбирался из машины, и двадцатка, которой Джефф помахал в воздухе, произвела волшебный эффект. Прикрыв глаза, Джефф с облегчением откинулся на спинку потертого сидения, пока такси прокладывало себе путь от бордюра, вливаясь в насыщенную артерию широкой улицы.

 

\- Вам нехорошо?

 

Им попался минивэн, и в нем было достаточно места, чтобы Дженсен, как благовоспитанный личный раб, устроился на полу. Спрашивая, он коснулся колена Джеффа: легкое, **_приличное_** прикосновение, и все равно жар растекся по его телу.

 

\- Все в порядке, - не открывая глаз, он потянулся к Дженсену, нащупывая пальцами гладкие волосы, высокий лоб. Дженсен провел щекой по ладони Джеффа, отираясь, словно кот. – Я просто… рад, что мы оттуда уехали.

 

Открыв глаза, Джефф обнаружил Дженсена с закрытыми глазами: на лице его столь недвусмысленно читалось удовольствие, что Джефф почувствовал себя каким-то извращенцем, подсмотревшим то, что ему видеть не положено. Но одновременно тьма внутри него, словно лениво потянувшийся дикий зверь, выпустила когти безудержного желания, мерзкий голос нашептывал: **_Мой_**.

 

Какое сильное желание…

 

Джефф прочистил горло.

 

\- Ну, так… я подумал… - Дженсен медленно открыл глаза, на мгновение ослепленный, ослепительный, и Джефф чуть не потерял нить мысли. – Может… в музей?

 

Дженсен покачал головой, скорее не отрицание, просто непонимание.

 

\- Куда хотите. Мне всюду будет хорошо.

 

Пришла очередь Джеффа качнуть головой; несмотря на настроение, уголок его рта все же задрался вверх в усмешке.

 

\- Уверен? Ведь мы можем делать что угодно, все, что пожелаешь.

 

В глазах Дженсена мелькнул огонек, зелень их потемнела, становясь изумрудной, но прежде чем Джефф, внутренне дрогнув, успел как-то среагировать, Дженсен захлопал ресницами и улыбнулся.

 

\- Все, что угодно. Мне просто хочется быть рядом с вами.

\- Как бы нам из-за тебя не попасть в неприятности, - поддразнил его Джефф, похлопав по щеке. – Шучу, - поторопился он добавить, когда улыбка сползла с лица Дженсена. – Я всего лишь пошутил.

 

Их высадили у внушительного здания Музея Искусств; солнце легло им на макушки и плечи, как огромная теплая рука.

 

\- В Л.А. это проблема, - Джефф, подставив ладонь козырьком, щурился на фасад музея, как будто видел его впервые. – Пойми меня правильно, я обожаю Лос-Анджелес, он такой же сумасшедший, как и я. Но перебираться по городу без машины – это просто головная боль. Хотя смашиной – та же головная боль.

 

Дженсен улыбнулся, понимающе хмыкнув, и на одно неуловимое мгновение Джеффу показалось, что он, и правда, на обыкновенном свидании.

 

\- Ты бывал здесь прежде? – поинтересовался он у Дженсена, пока они брели к зданию.

\- Да, - ответил тот ровным, лишенным эмоций, голосом, «рабским», как это определял Джефф.

\- Дженсен… - он не знал, как задать вопрос, что вертелся на языке, и потому вложил намек в его имя.

 

Тот покачал головой.

 

\- Ничего, просто… Некоторые прежние владельцы любили приходить сюда, вот и все.

\- Килмер?

 

Дженсен кивнул.

 

\- И не он один.

\- Мы можем не заходить внутрь. Пойдем куда-нибудь еще. Мне просто… - **_нравится здесь бывать_**. Слова горечью застыли на языке: не хотелось признавать, что у него оказалось нечто общее с прежними владельцами. Джефф неловко пожал плечами. – Я всего лишь предложил.

\- Да нет… мне нравится искусство, - произнес Дженсен, опуская взгляд; лихорадочный румянец снова скрыл его веснушки. – И я люблю музеи. Просто…

\- Воспоминания?

 

Дженсен кивнул.

 

\- Воспоминания…

 

 

***

 


	54. Chapter 54

 

**Глава 54**

 

\- Я… могу быть там.

 

Брови Джеффа, подскочив, сошлись у переносицы, замешательство углубило морщинку между ними.

 

\- Что?

 

Все происходило слишком быстро.

 

С остальными владельцами Дженсен смог бы скрыть панику и волнение за фасадом обязанностей личного раба, но, насколько он убедился, Джефф избегал заведенных порядков как чумы, и потому Дженсен трепетал словно флаг на ураганном ветру и совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. Происходило слишком много всего и сразу.

 

Шаркнув ногами, они притормозили; Дженсен постарался мысленно отделить одну проблему от другой. В смутной тревоге от того, что Джефф не отпускает его ладонь, и благодарный ему за это одновременно, Дженсен указал свободной рукой.

 

\- Там, в Галерее.

 

Он никогда не проводил много времени за раздумьями о прошлом, не пытался в нем разобраться. Он всегда был слишком занят. Но теперь, живя с Джеффом, Дженсен начинал понимать, каким благословенным даром была его работа, что хранила его от этого затягивающего болота неопределенности. Дженсен всегда знал, кто он есть, хорошо усвоил свою цель и свое место. Гордился тем, что он - лучший, гордился годами преданной службы.

 

А теперь… Дженсен просто не знал, что и думать.

 

Он знал – **_предполагал_** – что Джефф хороший человек, однако звание **_Владелец_** не шло ему так же, как и этот пиджак на его плечах. И еще Джеффу удавалось заставить Дженсена сомневаться в том, в чем он прежде был уверен. Джефф вынуждал его испытывать стыд.

 

\- Лорд Килмер, - пояснил Дженсен, краска вспыхнула сквозь его бледную кожу, и он не мог даже назвать причину, – использовал меня в своих работах, - язык заплетался, не получалось построить простейшую фразу, и Дженсен чувствовал себя так глупо. Встряхнувшись, мысленно и физически, он попытался придать словам какой-то смысл, продолжив спокойнее: – Вам не нравится слушать о моих прежних владельцах, и я подумал… может, вы решите обойти этот зал?

 

Трудно было предсказать реакцию хозяина. С каждым разом насилия он опасался все меньше (хотя никогда не исключал такой возможности), однако тем более неожиданным стал для Дженсена поцелуй. С его стороны было бы слишком самонадеянно ожидать ласки, и данный факт опять напомнил Дженсену: хозяин любит заканчивать их диалоги подобным способом. Еще одна неожиданность – взяв за руку, Джефф повел его к одной из мраморных скамей.

 

\- Так, я хочу, чтобы мы правильно поняли друг друга, - сказал Джефф, кладя свою ладонь поверх ладони Дженсена и скрещивая их пальцы. – До меня не совсем доходит, что ты пытаешься сказать. Ты что… - Джефф остановился и вздохнул. – Прежде всего… Ты можешь говорить о своих… о своих прежних владельцах, Дженсен. Я не… когда я расстраиваюсь или сержусь, то **_не на тебя_**.

 

Дженсен опустил взгляд, мысленно закатив глаза. Естественно, раздражение Джеффа направлено не на него конкретно, но это ведь не освобождает Дженсена от обязанности не расстраивать хозяина, обсуждая вещи, от которых он только злится.

 

\- Дженсен… - Джефф оборвал речь дрожащим смехом, на грани истерики, и отпустил его руку, прочесывая пальцами волосы. – Слушай, всё сегодня – за исключением тебя – меня уже просто достало. А сейчас еще только полдень. Так что… не мог бы ты взять и помочь мне? Ты сам хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел на те картины или не хочешь, чтобы я увидел тебя таким? 

 

Дженсен растерянно заморгал. Он рассматривал работы Килмера лишь с одной точки зрения: возможность вызвать гнев хозяина, доставить ему неприятность, тем более, что сегодня, как подчеркнул Джефф, день хуже некуда. 

 

\- Я просто не представлял, как вы к этому отнесетесь, - начал Дженсен. За нынешний день они проговорили с Джеффом больше, чем когда-либо, и все равно Дженсена преследовало чувство, что он проталкивает каждое слово сквозь кирпичную стену. Джефф далеко не глуп, и тем не менее он с трудом понимал то, что его прежние владельцы принимали как само собой разумеющееся. Постоянно приходилось объяснять буквально все, и эти мучительные детали… Это выматывало, не говоря уже обо всем происходящем в доме Джеффа. – И я не знаю…

 

Леди Бланшетт – Кейт – расспрашивала его о Килмере, однако Дженсену не приходилось вспоминать, как теперь: бесконечные съемки, снежный шквал фотовспышек, всевозможные действия с его телом, долгие часы в одной позе.

 

\- Сначала мне было очень страшно, - признался Дженсен; он чувствовал себя жалким предателем, выдавая тайны бывшего хозяина, в горле заныло до самой груди, и голос его дрогнул. – Пока я… пока я не понял, - он покачал головой. – Внутри него была сплошная боль. **_Столько боли_**. И я… помогал ему с ней справиться.

 

Получалось, что Дженсен нахваливал себя, однако эти слова любил повторять ему сам Килмер.

 

И снова Дженсен не предполагал, чего ожидать от Джеффа. Сейчас они столь отдалились от той хрупкости едва сложившихся отношений, что Дженсен уже не мог ничего предсказать. Яркая улыбка, медленно расцветавшая на лице Джеффа, опять удивила его. Более того, от откровенного взгляда, которым окинул его хозяин, тело Дженсена покрылось гусиной кожей, и ему захотелось опуститься прямо здесь на колени и отсосать Джеффу, лучше и жестче, чем раб в ресторане.

 

\- Дженсен, можешь не объяснять мне, насколько ты хорош, - произнес Джефф с такой уверенностью, будто Дженсен принадлежал ему годы, а не какие-то месяцы. Дженсена даже смутило то, как он ждал, желал услышать от Джеффа такую оценку, ничто не могло помешать ему насладиться словами хозяина, испытать постыдную вспышку гордости. Джефф снова сдавил ему запястье, пальцем поглаживая сплетение вен. – Я и не знал, что ты был его моделью…

 

То, как Джефф произнес это – удивленно, с восхищением… Совсем не так говорил об этом Килмер или те льстецы, что вились вокруг него. Воспоминания Дженсена были иного оттенка. Он пожал плечами.

 

\- Хочешь пойти и посмотреть? – Джефф легко, по-приятельски хлопнул его по плечу.

 

Дженсену **_хотелось_** , чтобы Джефф увидел это. Открыл иную его часть, узнал кусочек его жизни. Увидел, кем Дженсен мог становиться для прежних хозяев.

 

Возможно, ответ отразился на его лице, потому что Джефф, подтолкнув плечом, сказал:

 

\- Пошли.

 

Трудно сказать с уверенностью, остались ли там **_вообще_** работы Килмера, а тем более те, на которых был запечатлен Дженсен. Насколько ему было известно, несколько полотен Килмер пожертвовал музею, потому что он любил это место, однако их могли убрать, и сейчас они хранились бы где-нибудь в комнате с особой влажностью, накапливая пыль и ценность.

 

Но нет, картины висели на прежних местах: огромный портрет, который Килмер называл **_Король Килмер и Его Шут_** (хотя официальное название было совсем другим); пара работ поменьше, в смешанной технике, на которых Дженсена, к счастью, узнать было трудно. Хотя он помнил постановки для каждой из них, совершенно точно, в мельчайших подробностях.

 

Чаще всего посетители приходили в Галерею поглазеть на работы в одиночестве, изредка - в компании друзей или любимых. Зрительный контакт между незнакомыми людьми – дело редкое, и все же Дженсен был благодарен Джеффу за то, что они остановились на отдалении от полотен Килмера. Горячий браслет из пальцев Джеффа на запястье – единственное, что удерживало Дженсена, не позволяя уплывать вместе с нахлынувшими волнами воспоминаний.

 

\- О чем ты думаешь? – тихо спросил Джефф, и Дженсен вздрогнул: хотя и осознавая крепкие тиски пальцев Джеффа, он почти забыл о его присутствии.

 

Дженсен повел плечами.

 

\- Просто… вспоминаю.

\- Хорошее или плохое?

 

Еще одно неуверенное пожатие плечами.

 

\- Я не знаю.

 

Джефф пожал ему запястье.

 

\- Расскажи мне о нем.

\- Что вы хотите услышать?

\- Не знаю, - Джефф погладил ему руку большим пальцем. – Все, что сам захочешь. Все равно. Сколько тебе было, когда он тебя купил?

\- Четырнадцать, - послушно ответил Дженсен. – Мне было четырнадцать. Но на самом деле он не покупал меня. Лорд Круз отдал меня Килмеру, - Дженсен коснулся тонкого шрама на подбородке, почти невидимого и в то же время разрушившего его жизнь. – Лорд Круз собирался продать меня и заметил, что… Килмер хочет меня, - Дженсена охватило волнение, беспокойное желание встать и уйти отсюда, наружу, к солнцу, на свежий воздух. Однако он был не в силах оторвать взгляд от картин, даже ради того, чтобы посмотреть на Джеффа.

 

Вот **_на этой_** Килмер первый раз подвесил его на слингах. Его так долго открывали, готовили и вдруг – **_о-нет-господи-хватит!_** – переполняющее ощущение руки, кулака внутри, и потом сводящее с ума ожидание, пока Килмер, наконец, не позволил кончить. Вот **_на этой_** Килмер экспериментировал с лишением сенсорных ощущений: завязанные глаза, уши залеплены воском. Вот **_на этой_** …

 

\- Эй, - Джефф ткнулся носом ему в ухо. – Где ты сейчас?

\- Нигде, - машинально улыбнуться – это как вторая натура, изобразить улыбку Дженсену не стоило труда. – Я здесь.

 

Джефф тоже все еще улыбался, но как-то криво и неуверенно. Взгляд светлых глаз Джеффа потемнел, совсем не с тем довольным видом, когда его порола Вайолет, нет, эта тьма была другого рода. Она мешала Джеффу прикоснуться к нему, не позволяла любить.

 

\- Тебе нравилось то, что он с тобой делал? – Джефф кивнул на картины. – Тебе… - лицо его исказилось, как будто он с трудом подыскивал нужные слова, пытаясь выразить мысль, - нравилось все это?

\- Иногда.

 

 ** _Иногда_** \- такое простое слово, совершенно не подходящее для объяснения столь сложных вещей, однако это лучшее, что мог предложить Дженсен. Он внутренне содрогнулся, вряд ли в состоянии назвать причину.

 

Обняв Дженсена за плечи, Джефф притянул его к себе, прижимаясь губами к щеке. Это было так хорошо, и Дженсен, прикрыв глаза, склонился ближе.

 

\- Я все время повторяю тебе, как ты прекрасен, - тихо говорил ему Джефф, и слова отдавались Дженсену в косточки скул. – Но порой я не уверен, что ты понимаешь, насколько я при этом серьезен, - неожиданно Джефф шумно выдохнул, и тепло его смеха окатило Дженсену кожу. – У меня нет ни малейшей идеи, как вообще с тобой разговаривать.

\- Я расскажу вам все, что только захотите.

\- Да, знаю, что расскажешь… - наверное, не стоило так отвечать, потому что Джефф тут же отстранился, качая головой. – Я просто… Хотел бы я знать, о чем с тобой говорить, чтобы не вызвать тяжелые воспоминания, и, как следствие, мое желание сунуть туфлю себе в рот, когда ляпну что-нибудь не то.

\- Но вы можете говорить мне что угодно. Вы мой хозяин, в ваших словах не существует ничего неправильного по отношению ко мне. Я не понимаю, отчего вы так волнуетесь о… **_обо мне_** , - Дженсен заставил себя сделать паузу, едва не выдав **_Я – ничто_** , потому что он знал: это одна из тех фраз, которые Джефф не выносит. Однако он не мог подобрать замену этим словам. – Не знаю, почему вас это так беспокоит.

\- **_Потому,_** что я владелец. Закон дал мне на это право, но мне **_не следует_** этим правом злоупотреблять. Я не должен злоупотреблять **_тобой_**. Потому что у меня есть ответственность, и, наверное, ты, Дженсен, отлично понимаешь, что подразумевает это слово. Если… если твоя работа заботиться обо мне, тогда моя работа – заботиться о тебе, обо всех, кто на моем попечении, - Джефф взял его за подбородок. – Потому что если уж мне пришлось владеть людьми, я должен подумать, что это означает, и как… сделать это **_правильно_**. По крайней мере, насколько это возможно в нашем гребаном обществе.

\- Вы повышаете голос, - тихо предупредил Дженсен, не зная, куда девать глаза, что делать с телом. Поэтому он просто замер, единственное решение, к которому он всегда прибегал, когда ответить было нечем.     

\- Я… - казалось, Джефф собирается продолжить, заговорить еще громче… но затем он ощутимо расслабился, с усилием опуская приподнятые к ушам плечи. Он постоял еще немного, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Дженсена, и затем произнес: - Ладно, я ужасно голодный. Что скажешь, если мы уберемся отсюда?

\- Да, - только и ответил Дженсен. Не потому, что его что-то беспокоило - он просто видел сильное желание хозяина покинуть это место.

 

Руки Джеффа потянулись к его лицу, и вот теперь – **_наконец-то_** – он получил поцелуй, которого так ждал все это время.

 

 

***


	55. Chapter 55

 

**Глава 55**

 

\- Джефф…

 

Воспользовавшись теснотой салона такси, Джефф заполучил Дженсена рядом на сиденье. Тот уверил, что ему так удобнее, и теперь лежал на коленях Джеффа, с трудом втиснув ноги в оставшееся на сиденье место. Джефф тоже чувствовал себя спокойнее и уютнее с Дженсеном, улегшимся на нем, поэтому спорить и не собирался.

 

Тихий, полный сомнения голос Дженсена донесся будто издалека, и Джефф, очнувшись, постепенно всплывал из темных вод дремы на поверхность. Он даже не заметил, как уснул, убаюканный приятной сытостью ланча и вымотанный всем случившимся за день.

 

 ** _Что?_** Джеффа вышло чуть резковато.

 

\- Я… - Дженсен поерзал на сиденье – наверное, шести Дженсеновским футам не очень-то удобно, подумал Джефф. Дженсен повернулся, его волосы защекотали Джеффу живот, и тот открыл глаза, отрывая голову от окна. Дженсен смотрел на хозяина, сведя брови, вокруг глаз залегли морщины; он силился подобрать слова для того, что хотел сказать.

\- Что такое? – произнес Джефф как можно мягче. Не то чтобы у него было намерение выразиться иначе, и все же он старался действовать осмотрительно, радуясь, что Дженсен сейчас настолько раскован, что сам решился заговорить.

\- Ваша мать… - опять начал Дженсен и смолк, все так же не осмеливаясь продолжить. Джефф ненавидел это чувство: от одного упоминания о матери все тело его напряглось, в плечах и затылке разлилась тупая пульсирующая боль, как будто его избили.

\- А что с ней? – эти слова вышли у него не так мягко, как предыдущие, и Джефф крепче обхватил Дженсена за талию в попытке подбодрить.

\- Скажите, все родители такие?

 

Джефф ожидал совсем другого продолжения беседы, и пару секунд изумленно разглядывал Дженсена, мысленно отбрасывая все то, что собирался сказать о своей матери.

 

\- Я… Что?

 

Не сразу вспомнил он, что Дженсен – сирота, фактически, с самого детства. Сирота, которого продали собственные родители.

 

\- О чем ты думаешь, милый? – Джефф пытался навести его на откровенность вопросами, как голубя хлебными крошками, надеясь, что Дженсен достаточно «голоден», чтобы последовать за ними.

 

Дженсен пожал плечами, слишком небрежно, чтобы это выглядело искренне.

 

\- Мои прежние хозяева… почти все, кто имел семьи… - Дженсен снова замолчал, лицо его исказилось в стремлении найти верные слова. – Похоже, это очень сложно, - завершил он фразу с мастерством дипломата.

 

Джефф выдал **_Хех_** …

 

\- «Сложно» – да, это слово тоже подходит, - осторожно признал Джефф, не совсем уверенный, куда клонит Дженсен. По лицу Дженсена прошла тень, но просто ли это сомнение, или зверь посерьезнее, Джефф не мог знать наверняка, пока не случится первый хищный бросок.

 

\- Почему они так поступают? Почему они… - спросил Дженсен, беспомощно жестикулируя; его немалый рост мешал сложиться в позу эмбриона в тесном такси, хотя Дженсен так явно желал это сделать. – Почему? – сбивчиво повторил он снова; глаза его сияли слишком ярко, голос огрубел.

 

Он смотрел на Джеффа в полной уверенности, что тот **_знает_** , что у хозяина есть **_ответы_** , хотя у Джеффа – ясно как день – их не было и в помине.

 

\- Дженсен, я… - Джефф покачал головой. – Я не знаю. Может, тебе стоит поговорить об этом с Кейт? Она ведь профессионал…

 

 ** _Трус_** , отругала Джеффа его чахлая совесть. **_Трус, трус, трус._**

****

\- Не знаю… Вы так считаете? – в голосе Дженсена не было и намека на сарказм, никакого презрения в спокойном взгляде его больших глаз. – Вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил об этом не с вами, а с Кейт?

 

Джефф вздохнул.

 

\- Нет. То есть… я не имел в виду, что ты обязан говорить об этом с Кейт. Просто… - в уме он пробежался по пантеону всех родителей, каких только знал: собственные отец и мать; напряженные отношения Эвер со своими родителями; урод-отец Джереми, мать, которую едва ли заботил собственный сын. А еще Брент, не встречавшийся с матерью уже лет двадцать. Сэм говорила о своей, лишь когда крепко напивалась, да и то, по большей части, лила пьяные слезы. И все же Джефф нашел ответ. – Нет, не все родители такие. Мать Джареда, Дейдра, она… - Джефф невесело усмехнулся. – Она была готова пойти ради Джареда на все, лишь бы знать, что он спасен, что о сыне позаботятся.

\- Но она ведь отдала его, - выражение лица Дженсена оставалось непроницаемым, и мрачная тень никуда не исчезла.

 

Джефф провел пальцем по дуге брови Дженсена, желая разгладить эту грусть так же легко, как разгладил залегшие на его лбу складки, простым прикосновением.

 

\- Она отдала его, чтобы спасти от худшей участи. Она обратилась ко мне, потому что знала, что я позабочусь о нем, не посмею к нему прикоснуться.

\- И вы ни разу?.. – пораженный, Дженсен чуть развернулся к Джеффу.

 

Джефф печально улыбнулся. Дженсен не первый, кто думал, что он ловит рыбку в этом пруду. Особенно, когда Джаред был моложе, стройнее, такой юный и свежий. Хотя эти сплетни не особо беспокоили его.

 

\- Наверное, это все равно как спать с собственным братом, или, скорее, с племянником. Пойми меня правильно – я заметил, в какого красавца превратился Джаред, но… Я обещал его матери. Обещал заботиться о нем.

\- Обещали рабу?

\- Обещал другу, - поправил его Джефф.

\- А что случилось с ней, с матерью Джареда?

 

Джефф пожал плечами.

 

\- Я не знаю. Мой дед, старая сволочь, дождался, когда я уеду из города, и продал ее. А когда я вернулся… было слишком поздно. Он засекретил сделку, и я не смог отыскать ее. Я старался… я хотел купить и ее тоже, когда уговаривал старика продать мне Джареда, но дед был в ярости. Я удивляюсь, как мне удалось отстоять хотя бы ребенка.

\- Дети стоят дешево, - Дженсен произнес это так обыденно, как само собой разумеющееся, и в Джеффе опять заклокотала ярость – те же слова сказал ему тогда дед. Или отец, какая разница.

\- Но для Дейдры он был бесценным.

 

Ничто в Дженсене не дрогнуло, не изменилось, разве что чуть расширились зрачки, и все же между ними пролегла ощутимая дистанция. Гнев Джеффа сник так же быстро, как и вспыхнул, и он откинулся на виниловое сиденье такси.

 

\- Прости, - произнес он, понизив голос, чтобы водитель не слышал его. – Прости, я просто… Дейдра была хорошей матерью. Она любила – и любит - Джареда больше всего на свете.

 

Воспоминание о Дейдре на коленях с просьбой купить Джареда – еще даже не рожденного, умоляющей уберечь ее сына от… от судьбы Дженсена, заныло, словно его поврежденное колено. **_Секс-игрушка для какого-нибудь Лорда_** , сказала тогда Дейдра, и перед Джеффом опять возникло ее лицо, разом постаревшее, испуганное. Дейдра не имела в виду его самого, но Джефф так и не смог избавиться от воспоминаний об этом взгляде, о ее словах.

 

\- А что Мэри-Луиза? Как думаете, что за мать из нее выйдет?

 

Новый поворот в беседе, которого Джефф не ожидал.

 

\- Мэри-Луиза? – заморгал он растерянно, хмуря брови. Не то чтобы Джефф совершенно забыл о ней, но Мэри-Луиза вела себя последнее время на удивление тихо, день за днем общаясь только с Дженсеном и Джо, позволив Джеффу не задумываться об этой проблеме. Вспомнив о Мэри-Луизе, о том, как легко он выкинул ее из головы, Джефф почувствовал укол совести. Пристыженный, Джефф почесал нос. – Не уверен, что знаю Мэри-Луизу настолько хорошо, чтобы судить, что она за мать, - он вздохнул, откидывая голову на спинку сидения. – Черт, я вообще не уверен, хочет ли она этого ребенка.

\- Я думаю, все здесь не случайно, - медленно произнес Дженсен, что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, скорее какие-то размышления, чем боль.

\- Хм-м… С чего ты взял?

 

Взгляд Дженсена стал неуверенным, он перелег, словно собираясь сесть.

 

\- Я не знаю, просто у меня такое чувство… Предположение.

 

Джефф явно расслышал в его тоне неискренность, однако заставить Дженсена сказать правду вместо того, чтобы позволить ему действовать по своему усмотрению – это шло бы вразрез с намерениями Джеффа. Если он видит в Дженсене друга и любовника, а не раба (если забыть, конечно, об официальном статусе Дженсена), тогда у Джеффа не оставалось выбора кроме как позволить ему скрывать что-то.

 

Однако Джефф ничего не смог поделать с недоверием в своем голосе.

 

\- Ну, ладно…

 

Дженсен повернулся к Джеффу, поморщившись из-за боли в шее.

 

\- Я не знаю, как вам это объяснить. Просто… я замечаю, что она что-то не договаривает. Хотя она и не сделала ничего такого… - Дженсен пожал плечами. – Я не знаю, правда, не знаю.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Джефф, увереннее на этот раз. Он обвел большим пальцем скулу Дженсена, не обращая внимания на легкое волнение от того, как Дженсен едва уловимо повернулся к его ладони. – Хорошо, я верю тебе. Тогда скажи о своих предположениях.

\- Мне кажется, она боится.

\- Боится? – Джефф постарался сопоставить это слово с Мэри-Луизой и потерпел фиаско. – Боится чего?

 

Дженсен посмотрел на него в упор.

 

\- Она – рабыня, и носит ребенка, который станет рабом. Кейн получил результаты генетической экспертизы?

 

Джеффу было любопытно, что же кроется за этим вопросом.

 

\- Нет. Мэри-Луиза отказалась делать анализ, а я не собираюсь ее заставлять. Она сказала, что ребенок не мой, и я ей верю… С чего бы, как думаешь, ей обманывать? – Джефф не знал, как охарактеризовать то ощущение, что пронеслось сквозь него колючим шаром, сплетенным из множества эмоций и мыслей. У него даже перехватило дыхание.

 

\- Нет, - с тем же самым уклончивым видом медленно произнес Дженсен.– Не думаю, что она лжет.

\- Но ты все равно что-то подозреваешь?

\- Я все гадаю, кто отец ребенка.

 

Джефф никак не мог проследить ход мыслей Дженсена и пришел к неприятному выводу, что **_ничего не узнает_**. По крайней мере, сейчас. Дженсен сторонился его, и это чувство ранило гордость Джеффа, даже больше, чем он готов был признать.

 

\- Интересно, есть ли способ выяснить причину ее страха? - задумчиво продолжил Дженсен.

\- Может, спросим ее напрямик? – с легкостью предложил Джефф, в основном, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Дженсена.

 

Взгляд, которым посмотрел на него тот, был некоей комбинацией намека **_Ты что, дурак?_** и чего-то еще (что Джеффу очень хотелось истолковать как нежность).

 

\- Вы на самом деле полагаете, что она скажет нам правду?

 

 ** _Нет_** , подумал Джефф, но вслух сказал:

 

\- С Мэри-Луизой никогда не знаешь наверняка, - и это был самый честный ответ. – Кажется, ты говорил, что ее страх связан с ребенком, которого она принесет на свет рабом?

 

Дженсен изогнул губы. Наверняка он сделал это ненамеренно, но Джеффу ужасно захотелось его поцеловать.

 

\- Думаю, у любого раба найдется чего опасаться.

\- А чего боишься ты?

 

Дженсен слабо улыбнулся, однако улыбка тут же растаяла.

 

\- Легче сказать, чего я не боюсь.

 

Джефф мог бы произнести сейчас множество слов, но одна фраза особенно рвалась с его языка.

 

\- Как я хочу, чтобы ты не боялся меня.

\- Я… - сдержав первый порыв произнести положенные рабу слова, Дженсен, поколебавшись, внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо и поправился: - Я стараюсь.

 

Последнее, что хотелось бы сделать сейчас Джеффу – улыбнуться, и все же он растянул губы в улыбке.

 

\- Знаю, что стараешься. Иди ко мне.

 

Было неудобно, неловко целовать Дженсена в этом положении, но никто из них не отказался от попытки.

 

Рот Дженсена, горячий-горячий, открылся Джеффу плавно и легко, со стоном, и стон Джеффа присоединился к возгласу Дженсена, сплетаясь, как и их языки; сумасшедшее желание разгоралось в нем, мешая соображать.

 

Да, Джеффу уже сорок два, и ему приходилось влюбляться не один раз; потрепанному жизнью, ему хватало цинизма не доверять тонким голоскам, что шептали: прежде все было по-другому, никто и никогда так идеально не ложился тебе в руки, в твою душу, в твою жизнь…

 

… Но **_будь все проклято,_** если это не было **_тем самым_** чувством. Джеффу казалось, он способен убить того, кто помешает ему целовать сейчас Дженсена; он был готов умереть ради этого поцелуя, и пусть Дженсен всегда будет рядом, вот так, как сейчас, и навечно. Это чувство - лучшее, что случалось с ним когда-либо, оно освещало темные, холодные уголки его сердца подобно лучам весеннего солнца. Но оно же и страшило, как ничто другое: Джефф ощущал, как основательно, бесповоротно заполняет собой Дженсен пустоту в его душе, как неистовая страсть сжигает его изнутри. В свои сорок с хвостиком Джефф научился сдерживаться, и все же года не помогали справляться с желаниями тела.

 

Такси, временно переставшее существовать, пока они целовались, качнулось и резко остановилось, возвращая их в реальность. Выдав неожиданно смешной, удивленный возглас, Дженсен начал сползать с сидения.

 

Таксист объявил:

 

\- Приехали.

 

Джефф схватил Дженсена и крепко сжал в своих объятиях; в раздражении игнорируя водителя, он оглядел фасад. Дом выглядел как обычно, но Джефф уже не чувствовал здесь прежнего уюта.

 

\- Джефф? - полузадушено позвал Дженсен: Джефф слишком стиснул его.

 

Он отпустил Дженсена, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, и покачал головой.

 

\- Все нормально, просто… - опустив взгляд, Джефф посмотрел на ладони и вытер их о бедра. – Я не готов пока зайти внутрь, - замявшись, признался он.

 

Дженсен усмехнулся, чуть застенчиво, но так ослепительно; накрыв ладонью пальцы Джеффа, другой рукой он толкнул дверь такси.

 

\- Тогда не будем заходить.

 

 

***


	56. Chapter 56

 

**Глава 56**

 

Апартаменты, что отвели Мэри-Луизе, скорее походили на отдельную квартиру. Дженсен обнаружил ее в крохотной гостиной: свернувшись вокруг своего живота-шара, Мэри-Луиза дремала в одном из кресел. **_Она слишком старая для этого_** , бесстрастно подумал Дженсен, глядя на нее сверху вниз. По сравнению с разросшимся животом, остальное тело Мэри-Луизы казалось каким-то хрупким, почти тщедушным.

 

Не прошло и секунды, как он подошел к креслу, однако она уже разлепила веки. Дженсен мог поклясться, что Мэри-Луиза крепко спала минуту назад. **_А она держит ухо востро._** Дженсен знал по себе, насколько чуток его сон, стоит ли удивляться Мэри-Луизе? Ведь она тоже из личных рабов.

 

\- Постоянно забираешь моего раба, - томно проговорила она хрипловатым ото сна голосом. Подняв руки и распрямив ноги, Мэри-Луиза потянулась и тут же поморщилась – живот помешал.

\- Джо - не твой раб, - сейчас Дженсен был не в лучшей форме и, пожалуй, он выбрал неподходящий момент для разговора. Однако Джефф был занят с Кейном, образовалось свободное время, и Дженсен им воспользовался. Кто знает, когда еще представится случай, тем более, учитывая присутствие в поместье Мадам Морган. Придется разобраться с этим, не обращая внимания на тупое нытье в голове и усталом теле.

 

Такого Дженсен не делал для прежних хозяев, он вообще сомневался, что поступает правильно, и у него подвело живот от страха перед **_ошибочностью_** этого шага. Боль отдавалась в висках с каждым ударом пульса. Хуже всего, что он опасался - Мэри-Луиза может просто донести на него Джеффу, ради забавы или в надежде на награду. С одной стороны, в ее интересах держать рот на замке. Но с другой, с Мэри-Луизой ничего нельзя знать наверняка. Дженсен абсолютно ей не доверял.

 

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

 

Мэри-Луиза скривила губы в самодовольной ухмылке, но взгляд ее потемнел, насторожился.

 

\- Ты и так заполучил Джеффа, - произнесла она уже более осознанно. Оттолкнувшись, она не торопясь выпрямилась в кресле, такая большая и нескладная. – Пока меня стреножил этот Супер-Живот. Чего еще тебе нужно?

 

Произнося слова со злой иронией, Мэри-Луиза неосознанным жестом взялась при этом за живот с видом: **_Мамочка шутит_**. Все, что Дженсен съел на ланч, подступило у него к горлу.

 

\- Хавьер, - Дженсен запнулся: так странно произносить имя Бардема без привычной приставки «Мастер». Но заминка была скорее мысленной, чем видимой, тем более, он получил желаемый эффект - взгляд Мэри-Луизы метнулся в сторону.

 

До сих пор он так и не выяснил, что делала Мэри-Луиза на втором этаже. По приказу Мадам Морган он отправился наверх за пиджаком и галстуком для Джеффа, и она стояла там, в рискованной близости к Мастеру Бардему, которую нельзя было объяснить случайностью. Бардем, впившись пальцами в ее тонкие руки-тростинки, приподнял ее так, что Мэри-Луизе пришлось привстать на цыпочках. Теперь, с его-то шестью футами, вряд ли нашелся бы желающий проделать с ним этот трюк, однако Дженсен прекрасно помнил это чувство: ты кажешься себе таким маленьким, покачиваясь на носках, пытаешься ослабить тиски рук и в то же время не смотреть в глаза хозяину, изо всех сил сохраняя дистанцию.

 

Споткнувшись, он на секунду отвел взгляд, опасаясь, как бы не шлепнуться носом на ступеньки, и звук его шагов (Дженсен был даже рад этому) привлек внимание пары. Когда Дженсен вновь поднял взгляд, между Бардемом и Мэри-Луизой уже образовалось приличествующее расстояние. Мэри-Луиза, стараясь выглядеть бесстрастной, все же не смогла скрыть мертвенную бледность и лихорадочный блеск глаз. Как ни странно, Мастер Бардем пытался демонстрировать тот же отсутствующий вид, что и Мэри-Луиза.

 

Равнодушный взгляд владельца не был для Дженсена в новинку, однако хозяева не обязаны прятать эмоции от своих рабов, и когда они это делали - что бы они не пытались скрыть, - как правило, последствия его ожидали нехорошие. Настолько нехорошие, что при воспоминании у Дженсена по телу пробежали мурашки, и на коже зашевелились волоски.

 

Дженсен не знал, как поступить. Мэри-Луиза не принадлежала Мастеру Бардему, и тот не имел права использовать ее или применять к ней насилие. Она – собственность Джеффа. С другой стороны, Мастер Бардем – брат Джеффа и тоже владелец, и не Дженсену его судить.

 

Пока Дженсен пребывал в мучительных раздумьях, Мастер Бардем негромко произнес:

 

\- Твой хозяин внизу, Мэри-Луиза, поищи его там.

 

Слова сами по себе были совершенно обыденными, но Дженсен все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения – то ли из-за тона, то ли из-за акцента Мастера Бардема, - что он вложил во фразу определенный смысл.

 

Мэри-Луиза с покорностью направилась к лестнице, чинно неся перед собой свой живот. Она прошла точно между Дженсеном и Бардемом, как по невидимой линии, словно не желала иметь отношения ни к одному из них. Густые локоны ее волос, скрыв лицо, помешали Дженсену разглядеть его выражение, и все же Дженсен был уверен – дай ей волю, Мэри-Луиза понеслась бы отсюда со всех ног.

 

Пока Мастер Бардем провожал ее взглядом, Дженсен, немного поколебавшись, продолжил подниматься по последним ступеням. И сделал ошибку: движение привлекло внимание Мастера Бардема, и его пристальный тяжелый взгляд пригвоздил Дженсена к месту. Он перестал дышать: такое с ним не случалось со времен, когда он малышом прятался в шкафу от бугимена. Однако Мастер Бардем, промолчав, никак не отреагировал, и в следующий миг Дженсен уже держался, как за спасительный якорь, за массивную ручку двери в спальню Джеффа, обретая почву под ногами. Дробный звук шагов Мастера Бардема, бегом спускающегося по лестнице, вторил пульсу, отдававшемуся в ушах Дженсена.

 

\- Почему мы должны обсуждать Мастера Бардема? – сладким голосом поинтересовалась Мэри-Луиза, но в глазах ее затаилась тревога.

 

Дженсен мысленно перебрал с полдюжины ответов, но затем решил спросить напрямик:

 

\- Он отец ребенка?

\- Это не твое дело, - отрезала Мэри-Луиза.

\- Это дело Джеффа.

\- Да, но ты - не Джефф.

 

Дженсен понимал, что превышает свои полномочия. Будь Мэри-Луиза порядочной, покорной рабыней, действуй Дженсен по приказу хозяина – все было бы совсем по-другому. Или если бы он поучился у своих приятелей-рабов, как затевать интриги. Столько вариантов, и всё - «если бы»… На деле же у Дженсена на руках ни козыря, одни лишь подозрения и бесполезные попытки пробиться сквозь броню Мэри-Луизы.

 

\- Джефф защитил бы тебя, если бы ты ему доверилась.

 

Мэри-Луиза сжала губы в белесую тонкую линию, морщины, обычно едва заметные, залегли резкими складками вокруг глаз и рта. Отвернувшись, она глухо проговорила:

 

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

\- Посмотри на Джареда, - продолжал настаивать Дженсен, удивляясь самому себе: и чего он вообще волнуется, какое ему вообще до этого дело?

 

Достаточно рассказать Джеффу о своих догадках, предоставить хозяину самому разбираться с Мэри-Луизой. Он никогда не хранил секреты рабов от хозяина, никогда.

 

Хотя нет, это не совсем верно, ему вспомнилась Мими, он охранял ее тайну. И вот к чему это привело. Его попытка связать Мими и Мэри-Луизу (которых роднил лишь цвет волос) объяснялась желанием оправдаться перед самим собой, понять, что он тут делает, зачем вмешивается в события, которые явно его не касались.

 

\- Джаред ему даже не родня. Представляешь, как бы он позаботился о собственном племяннике? Джефф мог бы найти способ освободить твоего ребенка. Ты прекрасно это понимаешь.

\- Только я начала верить, что в этой изысканной красоты голове водится здравый смысл, как ты доказываешь обратное. Тебе жить надоело, Дженсен?

\- Разве я создал ошибочное впечатление, что твое мнение заботит меня?

 

За свою долгую карьеру Дженсен привык к презрительным взглядам других рабов, к тому, как порой ядовито шипели ему вслед. Это, можно сказать, мерило опыта и зрелости личного раба.

 

\- Ты сама сказала - у меня уже есть Джефф. И твой отказ от помощи тех немногих, кто желает тебе добра, по меньшей мере, удивляет. Должен сказать, слабовато ты используешь свой интеллект.

\- У тебя нет причин помогать мне.

\- Ты права, нет, - согласился Дженсен, засовывая руки в карманы.

 

В его цели не входил более подробный ответ, и тактика сработала: Мэри-Луиза спустила ноги на пол, обняв живот руками, будто держала уже родившегося ребенка.

 

\- Тогда зачем тебе это?

\- Я не знаю.

 

Хотелось бы ему иметь под рукой подходящую ложь, выверенную в каждой детали, однако временем Дженсен не располагал, да и какой из него лгун, по большому счету? К тому же, попробуй, проведи Мэри-Луизу.

 

\- Господи, - резко хмыкнув, Мэри-Луиза рассмеялась, прижимая ладони ко лбу. – Господи, и как я во все это ввязалась?

\- Ты трахнулась с братом хозяина, - пусть Дженсен и не понимал, зачем пришел сюда, однако воспитание сказывалось, и мнение о Мэри-Луизе оставалось у него четким и определенным: **_Шлюха. Продажная тварь_**. – Бардем знает?

\- Нечего здесь знать, - задрав подбородок, Мэри-Луиза сверкнула на него взглядом. Наверное, владельцы или покупатели на аукционе ценили ее за этот выпад, считая **_вздорной_** и **_горячей_** штучкой (может, даже **_вспыльчивой_** ), особенно, когда она была лет на пятнадцать моложе. Ни одно из этих определений не использовали для рабов-мужчин. Хорошо вышколенному рабу полагается быть покорным. - И мне не нужна помощь.

 

Дженсен – покорный раб и хорошо вышколен, он сроду не вступал в стычки и не применял насилие. Но, как никогда, ему хотелось сейчас сдавить пальцы на горле Мэри-Луизы.

 

\- Ты что, хочешь, чтобы твой ребенок родился **_рабом_**?

 

Мэри-Луиза метнулась к Дженсену с кресла, будто хотела вскочить, наброситься на него, однако, не сумев справиться с отяжелевшим телом, она шлепнулась обратно, откидываясь на руки, и тут же сделав вид, словно это и собиралась сделать.

 

\- Да что ты знаешь обо мне, лицемерный сексуально озабоченный кретин! Думаешь, что раскусил меня? **_Меня_**?! Ни черта ты обо мне не знаешь, понял? Ни черта! И о моем ребенке тоже.

 

Она поморщилась, хватаясь за живот; не имея опыта общения с беременными, Дженсен похолодел, кровь в волнении застучала у него в висках. Однако Мэри-Луиза почти сразу выпрямилась.

 

\- Маленький засранец, - проворчала она, покачиваясь в кресле и кружа ладонями по животу. – Лягается как лошадь.

 

Джефф скоро хватится его, к тому же, Дженсен сомневался, что продвинется хоть на шаг с Мэри-Луизой. Но просто взять и уйти было невозможно, хотя он и понимал, что все равно выставил себя идиотом, почти ничего не добившись.

 

\- Уходи, Дженсен, - устало произнесла Мэри-Луиза, когда молчание растянулось как липкая конфета. По-прежнему обнимая живот руками, она поглядела на него исподлобья; Дженсен никак не мог истолковать выражение ее лица. – Не нужно… Не делай глупостей, не лезь в это дело, ясно?

\- Что ты собираешься предпринять? – Дженсен не хотел спрашивать (все равно не получил бы ответ), но слова сами сорвались с губ.

 

Мэри-Луиза медленно перекинула густые волосы на один бок, собирая все пряди в кулаке.

 

\- То же, что и всегда – позабочусь о себе.

\- Как?

 

Язвительная улыбка снова заиграла на ее губах.

 

\- А вот это уже не твое дело, тебе так не кажется? – она кивнула на дверь. – Лучше уходи, Дженсен. Еще подумают, что я тебе нравлюсь.

\- Сомневаюсь. Те, кто с тобой знаком, вряд ли совершат подобную ошибку, - спокойно ответил ей Дженсен. И все же, этот последний пинок послужил поводом, чтобы уйти. Наверняка, Джефф его уже ищет.

 

Но первым его нашел вовсе не Джефф. В полутемном коридоре Дженсен налетел на Мастера Бардема, не заметив его присутствия. По инерции он отступил назад и со стыдом опустился на колени.

 

\- Сэр, простите!

\- Встань, Дженсен, - произнес Мастер Бардем добродушно, слегка потеребив его пальцами за плечо. – Ничего страшного.

\- Простите, - опять повторил Дженсен, медленно поднимаясь. Первый испуг прошел, и волнение вернулось к Дженсену: уж слишком приблизился к нему Мастер Бардем. – Это не оправдание мне, но я вас просто не увидел.

\- Умею я подкрадываться незаметно, а?

\- Да, умеете, - неуверенно согласился Дженсен, потихоньку ретируясь в сторону. – И если вы позволите, то…

 

Вскинув руку, Мастер Бардем схватил его за подбородок, поворачивая лицо к тусклому свету. Дженсен похолодел, застыв как камень.

 

\- Вообще-то, мальчики не в моем вкусе, - задумчиво проговорил Мастер Бардем. – Я не Джефф, - большим пальцем он провел по нижней губе Дженсена. Руки его были мягкими и ухоженными, в отличие от мозолистых рук Джеффа, но в них таилось то же ощущение силы. С Джеффом это дарило уверенность и покой; с Мастером Бардемом это напомнило Дженсену о Лорде Крузе: сила, готовая в любой момент обратиться в жестокость. – Хм… Однако для такого красавчика, как ты, я мог бы сделать исключение.

 

По спине Дженсена медленно пополз холодок. Не зная, что ответить, он просто хранил молчание и ждал. Поизучав его лицо еще мгновение, Мастер Бардем почему-то рассмеялся и отпустил Дженсена, давая ему дорогу.

 

\- Это комплимент, Дженсен, и ничего более, - он слегка шлепнул его по заду. – Иди, ищи своего хозяина, **_precioso_** ** _._** Спорю, он уже ждет, когда ему вытрут нос или задницу.

 

 

Примечания переводчика:

 

 ** _Precioso_** ** _(исп.)_** – красавчик (дословно - прекрасный, прелестный, очаровательный)

 

 

***

 


	57. Chapter 57

 

**Глава 57**

 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это опасно.

 

Джефф, заведя руку за спинку кресла, откинулся назад.

 

\- Ну, я бы сказал **_рискованно_** , **_опасно_** – это, скорее, преувеличение, - он невесело усмехнулся.

 

Кейн помрачнел еще больше; вытащив пальцы из карманов джинсов, он скрестил руки на груди.

 

\- Если хоть одна душа узнает, нам начнут задавать весьма неприятные вопросы, - спокойно проговорил он, и это означало, что основная буря уже позади.

 

Джефф потер переносицу: когда он утомлялся, сразу давал знать о себе старый перелом, наследие баскетбольной юности, напоминая Джеффу, кто он есть на самом деле, и, по большому счету, Джефф был даже благодарен за эту боль.

 

\- Тогда сделаем так, чтобы не узнали.

\- Джефф…

\- Нет! – он едва не стукнул кулаком по столу. – Это важно, Крис. Что, если бы… - в сомнении Джефф смолк, не уверенный, говорит ли в нем друг или хозяин, и стоит ли переходить границу их отношений, устоявшихся за пятнадцать лет. – Что, если бы это был ты? – продолжил он тише. – Разве ты не воспользовался бы шансом?

Кейн находился совсем рядом, и Джефф успел заметить, как вспыхнул жесткий взгляд его голубых глаз.

 

\- Но это опасно, - повторил Кейн, однако сталь постепенно покидала его голос, и Джефф понял, что выиграл раунд.

\- Мне кажется, это важно, - Джефф и сам успокоился; с трудом преодолевая клокочущее в груди раздражение, он заставил себя встретиться с Кейном взглядом. Он обязан дать другу хотя бы это.

\- Да нет, я понимаю тебя, старик, но… - Кейн вздохнул, звякнув браслетом. - Мы должны быть осторожны. **_Ты_** должен быть осторожен. А Дженсен… - еще один вздох, глубже, чем первый. – Слушай, я поменял свое мнение о парне. Да, Дженсен – нормальный, один из нас. Должен признать, я в нем ошибался. Но все дело в тебе. Как только речь заходит о Дженсене, ты теряешь бдительность, в том-то и проблема.

 

Джеффу нелегко было проглотить эту горькую пилюлю, кому понравится их глотать? Но это ведь Кейн, и Джефф сам попросил у него совет.

 

 ** _Ты не какой-нибудь хозяин-ублюдок_** , Джефф едва ли не вслух скрипнул зубами. **_И если так, значит, будешь сидеть и выслушивать. Да что с тобой такое, старик? Ты как ребенок. Что за детские обиды? Веди себя по-взрослому_**.

 

\- В том-то и проблема, - повторил за ним Джефф, словно это придало ему сил продолжить разговор. – И вот почему мне нужен ты – одернуть меня, если зайду слишком далеко. И все же… - Джефф постучал по столу пальцем. – Я сделаю это для Дженсена. Если получится, я хочу дать ему это. И потому прошу помочь.

 

Кейн недовольно поморщился.

 

\- Только обойдемся без розовых соплей, старик, еще чего не хватало.

 

Джефф закатил глаза, собираясь ответить, но его прервал зуммер виброзвонка: телефон Кейна запрыгал по столу. Текстовое сообщение. Как правило, телефон Крис использовал только по делу, и потому поторопился прочесть текст: **_Это Джо. Подъедем через пять минут_**. Подняв голову, он откинул пряди со лба и посмотрел на Джеффа.

 

\- Еще успеешь сделать ноги.

 

Конечно, Кейн испытывал его, и Джеффу стало даже обидно. С другой стороны, он заслужил это, как мог он обвинять друга? Джефф лишь отрицательно мотнул головой.

 

\- Нет, я же объяснил, мне просто нужно было передохнуть. А теперь я готов встретить ураган лицом к лицу.

 

Кейн посмотрел на него поверх очков.

 

\- С помощью современной химии или обойдешься?

 

Джефф жалобно вздохнул.

 

\- Как будто ты сознаешься, где прячешь таблетки.

 

Кейн сочувственно поцокал языком, с притворным сожалением качая головой.

 

\- Поверь, мне тебя жалко, но ты ведь ее знаешь – мигом учует. Я не могу так рисковать.

\- Ты боишься моей матери?

\- А ты нет?

\- Само собой, но я прожил с ней столько лет.

 

Кейна передернуло, он хлопнул Джеффа по плечу.

 

\- И вот за это я тебя глубоко уважаю. Возможно, это единственное, за что тебя стоит уважать, - Кейн самодовольно ухмыльнулся, потом осмотрелся по сторонам. – Что, перевернем тут все вверх дном? Типа, ты был в глубоких раздумьях и весь в работе?

 

Джефф покачал головой.

 

\- Не-ет, пойду, встречу машину, надо это пережить. Кроме того, ты и так врал ради меня и уже достаточно настрадался.

 

Кейн грациозно опустился на колени (Джефф постоянно забывал, что в прошлом Крис – личный раб), простираясь перед ним на ковре.

 

\- О, благодарю вас, мой господин, ваша щедрость столь всеобнем… всеобъям… Твою мать, никак не выговорю это слово, - Кейн, нахмурившись, сел на пятки.

\- **_Всеобъемлющая_** , придурок. Если собираешься целовать меня в зад, делай это правильно.

\- А я думал, что для этого ты купил Дженсена.

 

Джефф отвесил ему подзатыльник, быстро отскакивая, чтобы не получить сдачи.

 

Улыбка держалась на его губах на всем пути к выходу, но тут же растаяла при виде минивэна: Криспин с прицельной точностью остановил машину у парадной лестницы.

 

Заметив сына, Мадам Морган с мрачным видом сжала губы в ровную, идеально красную линию, однако ботокс помешал ей изобразить неодобрительный взгляд. Разглядев на заднем сидении лишь Джо и Хавьера, Джефф с облегчением вздохнул: по крайней мере, за обедом не ожидаются Леди Хэтэуэй и Госпожа Кройк, и его не станут песочить при посторонних.

 

Слабое утешение.

 

Криспин припарковал машину так, что Джеффу оставалось лишь шагнуть и открыть матери дверь. Мадам Морган отказывалась пристегиваться ремнем безопасности (чтобы не измялся наряд), и потому, ничем не удерживаемая, она развернулась к нему, сложив руки на плотно прижатых коленях.

 

\- Джеффри, - произнесла она стальным голосом, не знающим пощады, как самурайский меч - такой же натянутый струной, резкий, проникающий до самых костей. Взгляд ее глаз, столь схожих с его собственными, был не лучше: умело созданный коктейль из материнского горя и печали, безропотной нежности, а также с добавлением гнева, как капля Табаско, для пикантности.

 

\- Прости, мама, но дело было срочное.

\- Это я уже слышала, - отрезала Мадам Морган. Она всегда мастерски вела дуэль «до первой крови». – И, конечно, от твоего ковбоя, от кого же еще.

\- Разве не для этого мы держим рабов? – как омерзительно легко дались Джеффу эти слова, как легко превратился в иллюзию человек, которым ему хотелось казаться.

\- Хм-м... Теоретически – да, - пару секунд она поизучала его, склонив голову набок; седина в ее волосах блеснула в лучах заходящего солнца. Затем быстро – он даже не успел отстраниться, - она лизнула палец и потерла воображаемое (а, может, и настоящее) пятно на его щеке.

\- О-о, мама, в самом деле! – вскинув руку, Джефф отвернулся, однако слишком поздно.

\- Разговорчики, Джеффри, - мать снизошла с высокого сиденья, в буквальном и в переносном смысле, и властно положила ладонь ему на грудь. – Нам. Нужно. Поговорить, - четко выговаривая каждое слово, она, как партнер в танце, повела сына по ступеням в дом. – Уверена, твой брат с удовольствием отобедает в полном одиночестве. Не так ли, дорогой?

\- Конечно, мама, - ответил Хавьер с таким елейным подобострастием, что Джефф даже обернулся через плечо, удивленно выгнув бровь. Хавьер, закатив глаза, состроил ему насмешливую физиономию.

 

Они провели свое детство раздельно друг от друга. Черт, да Джефф лишь лет в двадцать **_впервые_** услышал о существовании брата.

 

Что было, то прошло, и Джефф не особенно расстраивался, и все же временами его беспокоил надоедливый вопрос: каково бы им было расти вместе? Что, если бы его детство не прошло в одиночестве?

Конечно, у них имелось множество рабов, и Джеффа они окружали с ранних лет, но иногда он задумывался: что, если бы рядом с ним был такой же, как он, мальчишка? Еще одни плечи, на которые бы распределился груз родительских ожиданий. Cтали бы они друзьями и союзниками, или судьбой им все равно предназначено оказаться в противоположных спектрах материнских инстинктов Маргарет Морган?

 

Услышав, что Мадам Морган будет обедать с Джеффом, а Хавьеру придется накрыть отдельно, Сэм ничем не выдала своего удивления. Она не раз сиживала за одним столом с Мадам Морган, как в ее доме, так и здесь, и Джеффу пришлось побороть чувство стыда от того, как мать старательно исключала Сэм из своего круга, определяя ее в единственную категорию - раба. По обыкновению, аппетит у Джеффа резко пропал, несмотря на то, что Сэм выставила перед ними на стол вкусно пахнущие блюда.

 

И, как обычно, «забыв» о безотлагательной необходимости **_поговорить немедленно,_** мать, вместо того, чтобы вести серьезный диалог, непринужденно беседовала о новом оформлении комнат (в доме Морганов смена декора происходила каждые полгода), о том, как поживают ее розы (имея шесть садовников, она подходила к розам лишь за тем, чтобы получать похвалы и восхищение за выращенные цветы), а также о сплетнях и делишках в «Морган Интернэшнл» (наверное, мать возмутилась бы, назови он ее новости сплетнями).      

 

Имелась и положительная сторона: от Джеффа лишь требовалось изображать внимание, кивать и соглашаться в нужных местах и смеяться над бородатыми шутками матери. Он в раздражении ожидал надвигающуюся грозовую тучу, понимая, как наслаждается мать затянувшейся игрой в кошки мышки. Несколько раз он привычным жестом невольно протягивал руку за Дженсеном и каждый раз оставался ни с чем - Дженсена не было рядом. Если честно, Дженсену это только во благо. Но Джеффа все равно изводило неуютное ощущение, словно у него только что вырвали зуб.

 

Наконец доев последний кусочек восхитительного лимонного пирога, мать отпила глоток греховно-сладкого, черного как ночь кофе, бросая на Джеффа взгляд поверх позолоченного ободка чашки, словно только что обнаружила сына рядом.

 

\- Джеффри, - вздохнув, она бесшумно поставила чашку на блюдце и дотянулась через стол, накрывая его ладонь своей.

\- Мама, - Джефф откинулся на спинку стула с видимым спокойствием, которого совсем не ощущал. Его выводило из себя, что он по-прежнему позволяет матери с легкостью давить на его кнопки, как это делает на калькуляторе Джереми, высчитывая годовые налоги. Но больше всего бесило, что он не может справиться с томящим тревожным ощущением в животе, будто ему четыре, и его вызвали на ковер за то, что он разлил виноградный сок на обивку.

 

Мадам Морган снова вздохнула, на этот раз иначе, и что-то в ней изменилось, смягчилось… Не то чтобы перед Джеффом вдруг явилась другая мать, но это походило на тот желанный ее образ, который он видел нечасто; каждую из тех редких тоскливых иллюзий маленький Джефф запечатлел в своем сердце.

 

\- Послушай, дорогой, - она сжала его ладонь в своих теплых пальцах. – Понимаю, я слишком активно принялась за тебя. Но я говорю совершенно серьезно – тебе уже сорок два, ты не мальчик, да и я не молода, у меня нет времени на споры с тобой.

 

Начавшее было разгораться в нем упрямство поутихло, разбившись о скалу неожиданной догадки; Джефф вскинул на мать взгляд.

 

\- Но ты ведь… не больна, ничего такого, мама? С тобой все в порядке?

 

Смех матери успокоил его больше, чем все сказанное; глаза ее вспыхнули чуть ярче, и она ответила:

 

\- Приятно убедиться, что сыну есть еще дело до старушки матери. Да, Джефф, я в порядке. Здоровая, как лошадь. Просто я… **_старая_** лошадь.

\- Ты не старая, - фыркнул Джефф.

 

Она еще сильнее наклонилась через стол, дотрагиваясь до его лица.

 

\- Достаточно старая, - произнесла она, – чтобы начать волноваться, - Мадам Морган покачала головой. – Я люблю твоего брата, но даже если бы он и был одним из Морганов, ты знаешь, почему я не оставила бы ему «М.И.».

\- Хавьер старается, работает, - возразил ей Джефф, но как-то неубедительно, потому что он хорошо знал Хавьера, наверное, даже лучше матери. Та посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь, насколько это позволяла ей натянутая пластикой кожа, и Джефф махнул рукой, будто желая стереть только что сказанные слова. – Ладно, согласен.

\- Он не умеет вести дела, он совсем не Морган. Порой мне кажется, что Хавьер… - в легком замешательстве (что было ей совсем не свойственно) мать изысканно прикусила губу, но затем встряхнулась, избавляясь от воспоминаний. – Ладно, это неважно. Главное, мой дорогой, что ты - последний из Морганов. И у тебя нет детей.

\- Мама, я знаю, просто… - понуро согласился с ней Джефф, капитуляция в собственном голосе ему совсем не понравилась. – Нельзя вот так взять и подобрать мне пару… Из каких-то выпускниц колледжа, у которых молоко еще на губах не обсохло, и ожидать, что я тебе подыграю. Ты сводишь меня с незнакомой девушкой, как жеребца на случке, это унизительно и для нее, и для меня.

\- А что мне остается делать? – Мадам Морган расправила плечи, снова поджимая губы. – Ждать, надеяться и молиться? Ты меня прекрасно знаешь, Джеффри, я не люблю сидеть сложа руки. И, несмотря на твои финансовые успехи, мой дорогой, я весьма опасаюсь, что ты как раз и бездействуешь.

\- По-твоему выходит, мама, что я тем только и занимаюсь, что болтаюсь без дела, играю в видеоигры и покуриваю травку? Мне приходится управлять компаниями, на мне много забот. У меня есть **_ответственность_**.

 

 ** _У меня есть Дженсен_** , продолжил про себя Джефф, понимая, что это не веская причина для его матери и никогда ею не станет.

 

\- Ты в ответе за то, что твоя семья добыла потом и кровью за все эти годы! И если ты думаешь, что твоя обязанности ограничиваются присутствием на совете директоров, то ты крупно ошибаешься. Я не оставлю компанию чужаку или какому-нибудь стервятнику, лишь потому, что ты, черт возьми, слишком щепетилен в исполнении своего долга! – Джефф повидал мать в гневе, безудержном как катастрофа; этим она походила на деда, хотя и стала Морган лишь в браке. Однако прежде он не замечал в ней столько ярости: даже голос ее дрожал. – Мне плевать, что ты трахаешься с мальчиками, Джеффри. Имей хоть каждого красавчика-раба в Калифорнии, черт, да во всей стране – мне все равно. Но ты сделаешь это, ты дашь мне наследника, который примет все в свои руки, когда нас не станет. И времени осталось не так много, как тебе кажется.

 

 ** _-_** ** _Jawohl_** ** _,_** ** _mein_** ** _Fuhrer_** ** _!_** **-** съязвил Джефф, насмешливо вскидывая руку в нацистком приветствии. Дерзость прошлых лет сорвалась с губ машинально, произведя на мать желаемый эффект (хотя Джефф знал, что позже поплатится за это): обиженно всплеснув руками, Мадам Морган встала и удалилась.

 

После ее ухода Джефф не сразу перевел дух. Вцепившись в край стола, он тяжело дышал, словно пробежал марафон; казалось, мать до сих пор незримо присутствовала в комнате.

 

\- Джефф?..

 

Он никого не хотел сейчас видеть. Но Дженсен… Не глядя, Джефф протянул к нему руку, и **_вот он_** , Дженсен, перед ним на коленях; Джефф обнял, притянул его к себе, как будто в целом свете остались лишь они вдвоем. Уткнувшись лбом в его твердый лоб, Джефф крепко прижал к себе Дженсена и просто держался, держался за него изо всех сил.

 

 

Примечание переводчика:

 

 ** _Jawohl_** ** _,_** ** _mein_** ** _Fuhrer_** ** _! (нем.) –_** Слушаюсь, мой фюрер! (нацистское выражение времен Второй Мировой)

 

 

***


	58. Chapter 58

 

**Глава 58**

 

Будучи рабом Джеффа, Дженсен постоянно ощущал себя чужаком, незваным гостем, вторгающимся в старательно оберегаемое пространство, и, казалось, шансов пробиться туда ровно столько же, сколько и в неприступные хранилища Департамента Экономики.

 

Позже выяснилось, что понятие «за пределами» этого пространства имеет градацию, и пусть Дженсена не пускали внутрь тесного круга, все же его теперь считали «своим», особенно по случаю приезда Мадам Морган и Мастера Бардема. Дженсен был немаловажной частью домашнего устройства и потому в полной мере ощутил перемены в укладе после появления этих двоих. Некоторые из них бросались в глаза: Кейн сбег ** _а_** л домой и не оставался выпить пивка или затянуться травкой; Сэм, проводившая теперь большую часть времени на кухне, сказала от силы слов пятьдесят с тех пор, как в доме поселились нежданные гости. Другие перемены, что улавливал Дженсен, были едва заметны, и он не стал бы ни с кем делиться этими впечатлениями. Например, Джефф предпочитал мягкий, рассеянный свет, но теперь лампы словно потускнели, совсем не скрашивая мрачную, безрадостную картину. В доме стало **_так_** **_тихо_** , что даже собственные его шаги по ковру и плитам раздавались неожиданно громко.

 

А теперь еще это.

 

Джефф – его хозяин. Дженсен делил с ним постель, желал бы стать частью его жизни. Он видел разного Джеффа, изучал его настроение, подмечал все его привычки и заносил в каталог, но… таким хозяина он не видел никогда.

 

Дженсен подыскивал пример из прошлого, какое-нибудь воспоминание о прежних хозяевах, но наиболее подходящий образ, что приходило на ум – пьяные слезы Лорда Хаттона, когда тот перебирал лишнего. И все же это сравнение не вязалось с Джеффом. Хозяин столько времени потратил на сопротивление – отказываясь взять его, противясь своему желанию, не позволяя себе нуждаться в Дженсене даже малейшим образом. И теперь выходило, что все эти упрямо возводимые стены рассыпались в прах, не устояв перед вмешательством сил более могущественных, чем те, что Дженсен сумел применить.

 

И Дженсен был **_благодарен_** **_им_** за это.

 

Его охватил стыд за подобную мысль, тем более, когда хозяин дрожал всем телом, задыхаясь, как от быстрого бега; но даже переполненный через край тревогой и болью Джеффа, Дженсен ощущал в себе предательский червь благодарности, тихого счастья оттого, что пальцы Джеффа впились в его руки.

 

 ** _Пожалуйста_** , думал Дженсен, умоляя и приглашая одновременно, все внутри него томилось в ожидании Джеффа, пусть внешне он и вел себя сдержанно и податливо. ** _Пожалуйста, я здесь, я рядом_**.

 

Дженсена снова охватило сомнение: он не в состоянии понять, постичь, что же именно нужно хозяину, он не сможет предоставить Джеффу желаемое. Оставалось единственное, что он мог предложить – свое присутствие, свое тело и полную готовность стать тем, кого хочет видеть в нем Джефф. Но достаточно ли этого, хотя бы приблизительно?

Постепенно дыхание хозяина успокоилось; убрав ладонь с лица Дженсена, Джефф прижал руку к его груди, где метрономом отстукивало сердце, как будто хотел настроиться в ритм с этими размеренными ударами. Пальцем другой руки он поглаживал Дженсену выстриженный висок, и почти музыкальное похрустывание жестких волосков сливалось в ушах Дженсена с шумом крови. Он прекратил анализировать все это, просто отдаваясь ощущениям, повтору убаюкивающих звуков и движений, прикрывая глаза, сверяя свое дыхание с дыханием хозяина. Окружение ушло на второй план, наполняя тактильной информацией то, что было открыто его взгляду – постепенно спадающее напряжение тела под гладкой тканью брюк Джеффа, лоб хозяина, упершийся ему в лоб, тиски прижавших к себе рук, говорящих ему: **_Не уходи, останься со мной_**.

 

Джефф не позволил бы так ответить, но Дженсен все равно мысленно произнес: **_Когда угодно. Навсегда_**.

 

\- Черт, - прошептал Джефф, и после долгого молчания слово произвело не меньшее впечатление, чем громкий крик. – Ненавижу, когда она поступает так со мной. Черт, черт, ** _черт_**! – вздохнув, он оттолкнул Дженсена, и тот, не желая уходить, послушно сел на пятки, ожидая и страшась привычного отступления хозяина: снова между ними проляжет дистанция, как крепостной ров.

 

Но Джефф, не отпуская его, слабо потянул за рукав.

 

\- Пошли. Давай уйдем отсюда, мне хочется глотнуть свежего воздуха.

 

И Джефф повел его за собой наружу, в темноту. Все чувства Дженсена обострились, он слишком ярко ощущал теплую ладонь хозяина, сплетение их пальцев, шелковистую прохладу воздуха, касающегося открытой кожи.

 

Когда Дженсен сообразил, что они направляются к псарне, ноги его, сбившись с шага (одновременно с подскочившим в груди сердцем), запнулись о траву. И все же он заставил себя идти, как ни в чем не бывало, и не вцепляться в руку Джеффа, словно испуганный ребенок, едва собаки подняли лай, заслышав их приближение.

 

Большинство собак здесь подходило к общению с людьми – Джефф называл их «дружелюбными». А Дженсен считал ненормальным того, кто мечтает стать ветеринаром и любит собак – настолько «дружелюбных», что их держат в зарешеченном вольере.

 

Также их «дружелюбие» заключалось в том, чтобы галопом подноситься к решетке, сигать на нее, скулить и требовать внимания Джеффа. Тот, отпустив ладонь Дженсена, почесывал питомцам за ухом или трепал им загривки. Ухватившись за потертые, отполированные временем деревянные поручни, Дженсен старался удержаться на ногах, унимая не к месту занывший живот и колотящееся сердце.

 

 ** _Джефф любит собак_** , уговаривал себя Дженсен сквозь гул в ушах. Джефф отпер дверь загона и забрел в меховой кружок из животных. Некоторые из собак вились вокруг Дженсена, с любопытством тыкаясь носом в его брюки, пока он делал вид, что его здесь нет. **_Джефф любит собак_**.

 

\- Здравствуй, девочка, - голос Джеффа сразу ожил, согревая, как горячий шоколад. Даже занятый своим страхом, Дженсен отметил, как смягчился голос хозяина, сколько любви и удовольствия в нем, и все это Джефф откровенно дарил своей любимице.

 

 ** _Глупо ревновать к собаке. Я ведь не ревную к собаке_**. Раздражение пробилось сквозь его страх, и Дженсен заставил себя открыть глаза, разжимая мертвую хватку пальцев на поручнях. Испытывая смутную неуместную горечь, Дженсен не мог не заметить залегшие в уголках глаз Джеффа «гусиные лапки» морщин, когда тот присел перед Бизу. Псина, извиваясь, с обожанием виляла хвостом, и Дженсен подумал: вот еще одна услуга, которую я не смогу предоставить своему хозяину.

 

Внизу раздалось поскуливание, что-то царапнуло Дженсена по ноге, и он опустил взгляд. Задрав морду, на него взирало маленькое мохнатое существо; глаза у песика были скрыты под нависшими густыми бровями. **_А у собак есть брови?_** Пес снова потрогал Дженсена лапой, не злобно, скорее, с любопытством, эдакое собачье: **_Как дела_**?

 

 ** _Или, может, он пробует, насколько нежное у меня мясо?_** подумал Дженсен. Неуверенный, поступает ли он осознанно или просто потому, что в бреду от страха, Дженсен осторожно протянул собаке руку, как делал когда-то с Сэйди и Харли.

 

\- Это Сокс, - пояснил Джефф, загоняя собак обратно в вольер; Бизу, усевшись, довольно и с превосходством поглядывала на собратьев. Так называемый Сокс ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь Дженсену и затем лизнул ( ** _Попробовал, нравится ли он ему на вкус_** , с мрачным подозрением решил Дженсен). – Я… - голос Джеффа оборвался, и Дженсен, быстро метнув на него взгляд, заметил, как погрустнело лицо хозяина. – Я купил его для Сэм, после того, как… Ну, ** _после, -_** Джефф покачал головой. – Но она… - еще один кивок головой, - отказалась его взять. Хотя с ним, похоже, все в порядке, правда, мальчик?

 

Сокс оставил Дженсена (к превеликой его радости) и понесся на свист Джеффа, однако, прежде чем затрусить прочь, пес напоследок одарил Дженсена взглядом. **_Еще увидимся,_** так перевел это Дженсен и невольно передернулся. Бизу, продолжая приставать, становилась на него лапами и заинтересованно нюхала туфли, но, заскучав через минуту, поскакала вприпрыжку к хозяину.

 

К сожалению, едва улучшившись, настроение Джеффа опять испортилось, наверное, после разговора о Соксе. Заперев вольеры с собаками, Джефф развернулся и пошел в темноту; Дженсену и Бизу ничего не оставалось, кроме как неуверенно последовать за хозяином.

 

Джефф спустился на пляж. На горизонте все еще держалась призрачная, тающая дымка солнечного света, оттеняя кроваво-оранжевое небо тонким золотым рисунком. Было достаточно светло, и Джефф, подобрав на песке палку, зашвырнул ее подальше; Бизу, конечно, восприняла предложение с резким радостным лаем, от которого Дженсен поежился, и помчалась за добычей.

 

Дженсен не знал, что ему делать, и есть ли вообще ему место в этой компании, но, с другой стороны, приказа уйти не поступало. Понаблюдав за игрой Джеффа и Бизу какое-то время (по спине Дженсена каждый раз пробегали мурашки, стоило псине клацнуть зубами и захрустеть палкой) он решил, что негоже демонстрировать лень и болтаться без дела, пока хозяин упаривается до седьмого пота.

 

Он занялся очагом, выгребая головешки и переставляя уцелевшие поленья; это дело позволило ему отвлечься от ненужных раздумий. Уложив новые дрова из поленницы поверх старых, туда же он добавил щепок и веточек помельче, из тех, что прибило к берегу. Джефф курил, и потому Дженсен носил зажигалку, не слишком шикарную, обычный пластиковый Bic. Поборовшись какое-то время с порывами ветра, он все же справился и развел костер.

 

Весь смысл его жизни заключался в том, чтобы справляться.

 

В любом случае, занявшийся слабый огонек, пробивающийся сквозь уложенные дрова, и потянувшееся от костра тепло оказались желанными и помогли унять его тревогу. Хотя теперь ему нечем было заняться, и оставалось ждать, стоя на коленях, понадобится ли он Джеффу, или тот прикажет ему уйти.

 

Стоять на коленях – личная медитация Дженсена и еще один способ подавить страх, волнение; отвлечься от калейдоскопа людей и событий, с которыми он не знал, как поступить: Мастер Бардем, Мэри-Луиза, Мадам Морган, даже Леди Хэтэуэй. Когда стоишь на коленях, легче не думать ни о чем, просто находиться в готовности, настраиваться и ждать. Легче оставаться спокойным.

 

Джефф еще какое-то время швырял собаке палку, пока, наконец, не устал, а может, пересилило искушение погреться у костра; он плюхнулся рядом с Дженсеном, поморщившись от удара о песок – слишком жестко, - и руки Дженсена дрогнули на бедрах в желании помочь.

 

Бизу с триумфом вернулась после очередного броска, зажав в зубах обслюнявленную палку. Подтрусив к Джеффу, она неуверенно покачала палкой перед его носом, предлагая отнять (сколько же на это нужно храбрости, Дженсен не уставал удивляться), однако на этот раз Джефф не потянулся за палкой: очевидно, игра ему наскучила.

 

Бизу шумно выдохнула и потопталась в ритме ча-ча-ча вперед и назад, но, как и в предыдущем случае, успеха это не принесло. Тогда она поглядела на Дженсена: жидкое пламя заплясало в ее зрачках, и Дженсен вздрогнул. Наконец, собака осторожно опустила палку на песок, отходя на пару шагов, готовая при случае броситься на нее снова. Она даже пролаяла властно пару раз, и Дженсен опять внутренне содрогнулся.

 

Джефф лениво махнул на нее рукой.

 

\- Не сейчас, девочка.

 

Бизу явно огорчилась: это так и было написано на ее морде. Усевшись на песок, она, поскуливая, переводила взгляд с Джеффа на Дженсена и обратно. Дженсен сомневался, что стал любить Бизу больше, чем прежде (вы только посмотрите на эти зубы), но ему казалось, он понимает, что она чувствует. Преданная собака и преданный раб, оба в растерянности и в беспомощном ожидании.

 

Молчание затянулось.

 

После некоторых раздумий Бизу подошла ближе к Джеффу, положила голову ему на колени и с тревогой поглядела на него. Дженсен снова почувствовал себя глупо, ревнуя к собаке, однако хотел бы он сделать то же самое, и чтобы Джефф вот так же небрежно, как ей, положил ладонь ему на голову.

 

\- Простите меня за то, что взял и притащил вас сюда, - проговорил Джефф через некоторое время, и его почти не было слышно за шумом ветра и горящего костра. – Дерьмовая из меня сейчас компания. Я… - он растеряно пожал плечами и повернулся, глядя на Дженсена. – Можешь вернуться в дом, если хочешь. Ты ведь… не мой пленник, Дженсен.

 

 ** _Нет, но я ваш раб_** , подумал Дженсен, однако пришел к выводу, что суть этих понятий перемешана у Джеффа в голове. Наверное, хозяин даже не подозревает, что **_существуют_** отличия.

 

\- Можно мне остаться? – попросил он вместо этого; в горле сделалось тесно, отчасти от той дерзости, что он себе позволил, отчасти от раздражения на хозяина. – Пожалуйста, я бы хотел остаться.

 

Джефф, сощурившись, пристально посмотрел на него.

 

\- Хочешь лицезреть, как обиженный цыпленок-переросток разводит нюни?

 

 ** _Я не хочу, чтобы вы оставались один_** , подумал Дженсен, подозревая, что такой ответ сочли бы нежелательной сентиментальностью.

 

\- Я не хочу возвращаться в дом без вас.

 

Джефф приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом захлопнул его. Лицо его смягчилось, и все раздражение в Дженсене тут же растаяло. Джефф потянулся к нему, мотнув головой.

 

\- Иди сюда.

 

Дженсен осмотрительно, удерживая себя, привалился к боку Джеффа, и тот охнул, но приобнял его рукой за плечи.

 

\- Прости, - опять извинился Джефф. – Тебе, наверное, не нравится здесь торчать, в отличие от меня. Я совсем не подумал, - Джефф вздохнул и чуть передвинулся, Дженсен последовал за ним, полулежа теперь на Джеффе и совсем даже не возражая. – Ты в порядке? – его голос смягчился, став более задушевным, и по телу Дженсену пробежала дрожь, вовсе не от холода или страха.

\- Да, - кивнул он.

\- Я уехал из дома в семнадцать, - признался вдруг Джефф, и Дженсен замер, не желая сбить хозяина с мысли. – Не только ради того, чтобы сбежать от матери, - он пожал плечами. – Причин было… множество. Я готов был отдать руку на отсечение, только бы уйти. Ну, ты и сам ее видел. Да еще прибавь к этому моего отца и деда… Эх… - он опять посмотрел на Дженсена. – Она не сказала тебе ничего такого? Не сделала? Пока меня не было…

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

\- Нет. Я находился вместе с вами в ее присутствии.

 

Джефф немного расслабился; сердце его глухо стучало под щекой Дженсена.

 

\- Хорошо, - он с отсутствующим видом поглаживал спину Дженсену. – Это хорошо.

 

Пальцы Джеффа, задев ремень Дженсена, чуть отступили, пробираясь затем под пояс его брюк. Тепло, которое нельзя было объяснить неустойчивым огоньком костра, с надеждой отозвалось во всем теле Дженсена, дыхание его участилось.

 

\- Дженсен… - Джефф запнулся и когда заговорил снова, казалось, он произносит не те слова, что собирался сказать вначале. – Если ты не хочешь возвращаться в дом, можешь провести ночь в общежитии. Там гораздо теплее, чем здесь, на берегу.

 

Хозяин не хотел, чтобы он уходил: Дженсен был в этом уверен так же, как и в том, что Джефф желает его с самой первой их встречи. Отказывать себе в том, чего действительно хочется - всего лишь очередная благородная блажь хозяина. И, как всегда, дело Дженсена – не обращать на это внимания.

 

\- Мне здесь неплохо.

\- Дженсен… - произнес Джефф резче; его ладонь прижалась к пояснице Дженсена, посылая противоречивые сигналы: **_уходи – останься_**. – Ты не должен… Ты не обязан находиться со мной рядом, когда я такой... Я… я не знаю, смогу ли вести себя сейчас по-человечески.

 

 ** _Да не нужно мне, чтобы вы вели себя сейчас по-человечески!_** Дженсен стиснул в кулаке рубашку Джеффа, затем отпустил, заставив себя успокоиться.

 

\- Если вы пожелаете - я уйду, - медленно подбирая слова, произнес он. – Но я не хочу уходить, - и потом, набравшись смелости и чувствуя себя неуютно под немигающим взглядом Бизу, он добавил: - Не прогоняйте меня.

 

Джефф коротко застонал, будто Дженсен ударил его, и пробормотал:

 

\- Господи, Дженсен…

 

Дженсен приготовился получить по заслугам за дерзость, и совсем не ожидал, что Джефф схватит его лицо в ладони, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Это столкновение губ и зубов, этот грубый влажный поцелуй выбил почву из-под ног Дженсена гораздо быстрее, чем все прежние поцелуи.

 

Он так привык сражаться с Джеффом, добиваться от него хотя бы малого, что поначалу просто не знал, что ему делать с этой капитуляцией, со всем этим ненасытным желанием, которое Джефф обычно скрывал изо всех сил. А теперь Джефф накинулся на него с едва сдерживаемым насилием; включая мозг и вспоминая о навыках, Дженсен поцеловал его в ответ, вкладывая в поцелуй все умение и страстное желание, сливаясь с телом хозяина, позволяя члену твердеть и с охотой вжимаясь им в бедро Джеффа.

 

Джефф застонал, и этот стон отозвался во всем теле Дженсена. Перекатившись на бок к Дженсену, **_на_** Дженсена, Джефф уложил его спиной на песок. Лежа под тяжестью хозяйского тела, Дженсену казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание; часто дыша и судорожно сжимая пальцы, он развел ноги. Желание его было столь резким, что жгло изнутри и причиняло боль, но от этого было только лучше.

 

Джефф задрал ему рубашку, добираясь до обнаженной кожи, его мозолистые пальцы заводили по бокам Дженсена, ощупывая с нетерпением каждый сантиметр. У Дженсена перехватило дыхание, и он выгнулся в желании сплавить их тела еще теснее, иметь еще больше Джеффа на себе. Он был раздавлен, растерзан, и это было **_замечательно_** , так хорошо: тяжесть тела хозяина, язык Джеффа у него во рту, сильные умелые руки по всему его телу.

 

Джефф нащупал пояс Дженсена, возясь с застежкой ремня, и Дженсен, разорвав поцелуй, отвернулся в сторону, приговаривая:

 

\- Позвольте мне, позвольте, я сам…

 

Откинувшись, Джефф впился пальцами в плечи Дженсена. Как тот и предвидел, Джеффа вновь охватило сомнение, даже с его затвердевшим как сталь членом, вжавшимся в член Дженсена.

 

\- Дженсен… - проговорил Джефф осипшим, как после ночного кутежа, голосом.

\- Пожалуйста, - ему ничего не стоило умолять, забыв о гордости. Он будет выпрашивать член хозяина, если это потребуется, если это то, что нужно Джеффу. – Пожалуйста, Мастер, дайте я. Только позвольте мне, - произнося это, он просунул между ними руку, рывком выдергивая язычок пряжки своего ремня, торопливо расстегивая молнию. Дженсен стянул с себя сразу брюки с боксерами, ощутив задом ледяной зернистый песок, но, впрочем, это было несущественно. – Пожалуйста, Джефф. Пожалуйста.

 

На какое-то время все звуки замерли, только слышалось хриплое надсадное дыхание Джеффа, перекрывающее шум ветра и костра. Джефф был освещен со спины, Дженсену виделся лишь его черный силуэт, окаймленный светом, и потому он не мог прочесть выражение лица, глаз хозяина; между ними повисло напряженное ожидание, способное вылиться во что угодно. Но тут Джефф снова склонился к его рту, оставляя нежный, но не менее страстный, чем предыдущий, поцелуй; его губы успели остыть, пока не касались губ Дженсена.

 

\- Расстегни мне брюки, - попросил Джефф тем же хрипловатым голосом. Он оперся на плечи Дженсену, скорее удерживая, чем сдерживая его. Толкнувшись бедрами, Джефф провел напрягшимся под одеждой телом по его обнаженной чувствительной коже. – Вытащи мой член.

 

Хотел бы Дженсен действовать искусно, продемонстрировать свое умение, но медленно расцветающая в нем радость, нетерпение заставили дрожать неловкие пальцы, пока он сражался с ремнем и брюками Джеффа. Забравшись рукой под резинку трусов, Дженсен обернул пальцы вокруг горячей полноты члена.

 

Водить рукой по члену Джеффа – чистый рефлекс, абсолютное удовольствие. Наверное, для Джеффа тоже, судя по звукам, что срывались с его губ, по тому, как он всем телом перекатывался на Дженсене. Затем его движения сменились толчками, Джефф снова навалился на него всем весом, их члены, прижатые друг другу, оказались между животами. Держа лицо Дженсена в своих ладонях, как нечто драгоценное - то, что он страшился сломать, испортить, - Джефф буквально высасывал душу Дженсена через рот глубокими, властными, мастерскими поцелуями, и Дженсен, постанывая, поддавал задом в такт каждом толчку тела хозяина.

 

Дженсен так увлекся ощущениями – тяжестью тела на себе, трением и толчками, ртом и членом Джеффа, – что внезапный сбой ритма и дыхания Джеффа, вдруг выплеснувшееся тепло, растекающееся по его животу, оказалось для Дженсена полным шоком.

 

\- О черт, о **_черт_** , - бормотал Джефф сквозь стиснутые зубы.

 

Дженсен распахнул глаза, глядя в небо и стараясь отдышаться. Несмотря на сгустившиеся тучи, он сумел различить проглядывающие сквозь них звезды. Его собственный член, зажатый между их телами, требовательно пульсировал, однако Дженсен еще не успел сконцентрироваться настолько, чтобы заставить его сникнуть.

 

Джефф сполз с него, и Дженсен, напрягая пресс, собрался было сесть, но ладонь Джеффа легла на его все еще налитой член. Прикосновение вышло таким неожиданным, что Дженсен вздрогнул.

 

\- Можно мне? – даже сквозь пение всех нервных окончаний Дженсен расслышал в голосе Джеффа неуверенность, когда тот заводил рукой по его члену. В ответ у Дженсена вырвался какой-то животный стон: только так он и смог выразить свое согласие. Смех Джеффа искорками пробежался по всему телу Дженсена; нагретая кожа разом почувствовала холод ночи - Джефф отстранился от него, тут же прижимаясь горячими губами к его боку, потом ниже, у бедра. – Будем считать, что это означает «да».

 

О-о… **_О-о_** …

 

Дженсену отсасывали и прежде - когда обучали, когда устраивались представления ради удовольствия владельца (в случае Лорда Тарантино это выглядело как одна из форм искусства), - но никогда в жизни к нему не прикасался ни один из владельцев. Дженсен не понимал, отчего это ощущается по-другому, и все же так и было: влажный обжигающий жар, от которого он, вскрикнув, кончил, едва губы Джеффа успели проделать половину пути вдоль его члена. Дженсен зарылся пальцами в песок, боясь дать волю своим рукам, а Джефф тем временем осушал его, глубоко заглатывая, обхаживая языком.

 

Когда Дженсен, поскуливая, остался совершенно без сил, Джефф опять лег на него, целуя, разделяя с ним его собственный вкус. И Дженсен не возражал, совершенно.

 

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Джефф, едва слышно за гулом ветра. – Я люблю тебя, Дженсен.

 

 

***


	59. Chapter 59

 

**Глава 59**

 

\- Ну, вот и я, - запыхавшаяся Кэйт плюхнулась на стул напротив Джеффа, бросив свою сумочку на свободный стул. – Что за срочность?

 

В ресторане, где была назначена встреча, имелся небольшой, скрытый от глаз внутренний дворик, и сейчас они расположились за столом в полном одиночестве, не испытывая неловкости перед окружающими из-за отсутствия личных рабов. Это было одно из любимых мест Кэйт. Указав взглядом на два соседних стула, она поинтересовалась:

 

\- Поскольку Дженсен отсутствует, мне следует сделать определенный вывод?

Джефф пожал плечами.

 

\- Сегодня он наводит красоту в спа-салоне, - Джефф закатил глаза. – Ну куда еще красивее? Дженсен вернется, как только закончит.

\- Хм-м… Рада, что его превентивные меры оказались кстати, - язвительность тона Кэйт никак не вязалась с теплотой ее улыбки; он раскрыла меню, лежавшее на столике. – Успею я что-нибудь выпить?

 

Рассмеявшись, Джефф махнул на нее рукой.

 

\- Надеюсь, я не растеряю свои мысли за это время.

 

Кэйт принялась штудировать меню, и Джефф быстро расстался с шутливым настроением, на смену ему пришло горькое воспоминанием о голосе Дженсена, его словах, не выходивших все утро из головы: **_Сделайте мне больно_**. Джефф встряхнулся, словно прогоняя назойливую мысль.

 

\- Итак, - захлопнув меню, Кэйт откинулась на спинку стула, постукивая ноготками по подлокотникам. – Что стряслось?

\- Дженсена преследуют ночные кошмары, - с трудом выдавил из себя Джефф: звучали слова довольно глупо. Он с облегчением заметил, что Кэйт натянула на лицо маску психиатра, а не маску **_Ты идиот, Джефф_**.

\- Правда? – она в задумчивости смерила его взглядом. – Что за кошмары?

\- Я не знаю, - Джефф обвел пальцем ободок стакана с водой, избегая встречаться взглядом с Кэйт; голос Дженсена звучал и звучал в его ушах. – Ну… плохие сны. Когда стонешь во сне, просыпаешься в поту. Плохие сны, - Джефф пожал плечами. – Какими еще они бывают?

\- Без тебя знаю, гений. Я спрашиваю, **_о чем именно_** кошмары Дженсена?

\- Привет, я Мэлоди, принести вам чего-нибудь выпить? – на шее официантки Джефф не заметил ошейника раба - еще одна причина, по которой им обоим нравилось здесь бывать. Поерзав на стуле, он изобразил обаятельную улыбку, как будто его только и занимала мысль, что бы съесть на ланч.

\- У тебя отлично получается, - подмигнула ему Кэйт, как только Мэлоди отправилась выполнять их заказ.

\- Что получается?

\- Притворяться.

 

Джефф повел плечом, неуверенный - комплимент это или ловушка? Зная Кэйт, это могло оказаться и тем, и другим.

 

\- Ты ведь встречала мою мать.

\- Хм-м. Да уж, встречала, - на мгновение ее взгляд устремился вдаль, но она тут же, моргнув, перевела глаза на Джеффа. – Итак, у Дженсена ночные кошмары. Какого рода… - она нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой. – Ладно, сменим тему. Почему они тебя волнуют?

 

Джефф захлопал ресницами: он ожидал от Кэйт чего угодно, но только не вопроса, на который имелись столь очевидные ответы.

 

\- Ну… Потому, что сны повторяются каждую ночь. Настолько страшные, что он будит нас обоих. Потому, что он просыпается в испуге, словно кто-то собирался убить его во сне. Потому… - **_потому, что это началось с тех пор, как я признался, что люблю его._** Джефф прикусил язык, не желая выглядеть какой-то истеричкой, даже перед таким хорошим другом, как Кэйт. – Я не знаю, как помочь ему, - продолжил он тише и снова обвел пальцем ободок стакана. – Надеялся, что ты подскажешь, - Джефф посмотрел на нее исподлобья. – Дженсен вообще с тобой не говорил на эту тему?

 

Кэйт пригладила ладонью волосы.

 

\- Мне кажется, важнее, говорил ли Дженсен **_с тобой_** о своих кошмарах.

\- Кэйт, я не для того тебя вызвал, чтобы ты ходила вокруг да около.

\- Ха, теперь ты вылитый Джереми.

 

Вернулась Мэлоди, поднося чай со льдом для Джеффа и коктейль для Кэйт. Джефф выпрямился на стуле.

 

\- Эй, хорошо, что напомнила – ты слышала что-нибудь о Джереми?

 

Брови Кэйт чуть сдвинулись к переносице, на лицо легла тень.

 

\- Выходит, не одну меня он избегает.

\- Подозреваешь, он прекратил принимать лекарства? – Джефф понизил голос, осторожничая машинально. – Джереми… - он вздохнул, – воспринял передозировку Марисы слишком близко к сердцу.

\- О, да, - Кэйт вздохнула, растеряно пожимая плечами. – Я не знаю… Не хочу в это верить – Джереми всегда ненавидел наркотики. Но если что и может довести его до крайности – не считая разрыва с тобой, - то это Мариса, она могла бы стать веской причиной.

\- Да… - Джефф залпом осушил стакан воды и, грызя кусочек льда, жалел, что вместо воды ему не налили что-нибудь покрепче. – Нельзя спускать с парня глаз, это тянется уже давно.

\- Джереми взял себе нового личного раба, - напомнила Кэйт. – Буквально сразу. Как его зовут?

\- Миша.

 

Все, что запомнилось Джеффу от встречи с Мишей - пара невероятных голубых глаз, внимательный взгляд. Трудно судить, достаточно ли у Миши силы воли, чтобы держать Джереми «на поводке», когда все, чего тому хочется – съехать с катушек. Порой Джереми бывает… весьма изобретательным.

 

\- Мне кажется, это знак того, что Джереми не окончательно потерял голову, хотя его сердце сейчас и разбито. Может, ему просто нужно какое-то время? – Кэйт на мгновение замялась, и Джефф поднял на нее взгляд. – И еще мне кажется… что твое мнение для Джереми очень много значит.

 

Джефф нахмурился.

 

\- Ну, да… он тоже для меня много значит. Мы ведь дружим с ним… Боже, целую вечность.

\- Да, и все же… иногда ты не понимаешь, **_насколько_** Джереми ценит твое расположение. Подозреваю, он горюет сейчас, а еще ему стыдно.

\- Стыдно? Чего ему стыдиться? – едва нахмурившись, Джефф быстро изобразил улыбку, когда к ним приблизилась Мэлоди, доливая воду в стаканы.

\- Ваш заказ будет готов через минуту, - сообщила она, приветливо улыбаясь.         

\- Спасибо, - стоило девушке удалиться, улыбка, застывшая на лице Кэйт, медленно растаяла, словно незакрепленный фотоснимок.

\- Ты волнуешься о нем, - тихо произнес Джефф.

 

Уголок губ Кэйт приподнялся в усмешке.

 

\- Волноваться о других – моя профессия. А Джереми… - она вздохнула, – гораздо уязвимее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Думаешь, я не знаю об этом?

\- Думаю, ты видишь то, что Джереми позволяет видеть. То же касается и остальных его друзей, - Кэйт покачала головой. – Однако мы должны закончить разговор о Дженсене. Насколько я поняла, вы собирались здесь встретиться?

 

Джефф кивнул, злясь на себя за то, что при упоминании о Дженсене его тело немедленно оживилось ниже пояса. Мыслями он вернулся к сегодняшней ночи, к пробудившему их кошмару Дженсена и его просьбе причинить ему боль, **_душить его_** , пока он доводил себя и хозяина до финального наслаждения. Предвкушение привычного удовольствия обернулось каким-то знойным сексом, от которого Джеффу стало даже немного не по себе.

 

\- Ну, и… Дженсен **_сам_** заводит речь о плохих снах?

\- Нет, - у Джеффа сделалось тесно в горле, он тщательно подбирал слова. – Нет, Дженсен не хочет об этом говорить, а я стараюсь не наседать. Чаще всего, он считает себя виноватым за то, что разбудил меня, а я испытываю чувство вины за то, что… - он прикусил губу. – Мне кажется, я тоже виноват.

\- Почему?

\- О, Кэйт, - простонал Джефф. – Иисусе…

\- Прекрати, - она остановила его жестом. – Ну, давай, продолжай, ладно? Ты ведь для этого меня вызвал? Итак, почему **_ты_** испытываешь вину за ночные кошмары Дженсена?

\- Я не знаю. Он проделал столь долгий путь. И теперь… все это.

\- Долгий путь?

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я, - хотя к ним вновь приблизилась официантка, неся заказ, Джефф решил не отвлекаться от темы. – Мне казалось, он стал счастливее. Мы как будто направили его на верный путь. Я пытался предоставить ему все то, что, как **_ты_** уверяла, ему нужно. Я думал… - Джефф пожал плечами. – Дженсену стало лучше, а теперь это. Слушай… Ты должна поговорить с ним, Кэйт.

\- Погоди, - Кэйт склонилась к нему через стол, опустив голову, выслушивая. Она положила ладонь на шероховатую стеклянную поверхность стола. – Погоди, - наконец, она посмотрела на Джеффа, и что-то промелькнуло в ее бледно-голубых глазах. – Джефф, ты понимаешь, что девяносто процентов поведения Дженсена в данный момент основано на том, что, по его мнению, **_ты_** хочешь в нем видеть? И что это не какие-то произошедшие в нем радикальные перемены? Так? Ты ведь это понимаешь?

\- Я… что ты хочешь сказать? – Кэйт обратилась к нему мягко, даже ласково, но все равно у Джеффа возникло ощущение, что его ударили в живот.

\- Я хочу сказать… - она вздохнула, откидываясь назад на стуле. – Что Дженсен особо не изменился с нашей первой встречи. Он лишь получил новые образцы поведения от своего хозяина – от тебя – и теперь работает с ними. Старается изо всех сил доставить хозяину удовольствие, имитируя то поведение, которое тебе нравится.

\- Получается, что Дженсен всего лишь притворяется?

 

Кэйт развела руками.

 

\- Чаще всего - да. Это чрезмерное упрощение, но да, давай исходить отсюда.

\- Хорошенькое упрощение. Я пришел к тебе потому, что боюсь, как бы я не уничтожил все хорошее, что ты проделала с Дженсеном. А ты мне заявляешь, что он не в норме, как и прежде, и что все изменения, которые я в нем замечал, на самом деле… притворство. Так? Это ты хочешь сказать?

\- Послушай, Джефф. Я знаю, что для тебя это очень трудный процесс, но, пожалуйста, включи на минуту свой мозг. Дженсен не может конвертироваться в наше **_нормальное_** … - Кэйт подчеркнула слово саркастичным жестом, – мышление. Это просто **_невозможно_** совершить с человеком. Самое лучшее, чего мы в состоянии добиться сейчас от Дженсена - это **_имитации_**.

\- Как это, объясни?

\- Назови это приспособлением, имитацией, но Дженсен вырабатывает шаблоны того поведения, которое ты – мы – ожидаем от него. Собственные взгляды. Самостоятельные решения. Осознание себя как личности. Осознание собственных желаний и удовольствий. Выражение этих желаний.

\- Да, но если он все это время притворялся…

 

Кэйт резко вскинула руки, говоря **_стоп_**.

 

\- Да можешь ты хоть на секунду посмотреть на это с другой стороны? Дженсен пробует вести себя по-новому. И получает положительную реакцию от авторитетных для него фигур…

\- От нас, - глухо буркнул Джефф, отталкивая от себя тарелку.

 

Кэйт закатила глаза.

 

\- От нас, - согласилась она в нетерпении. – Наш позитивный отклик говорит ему, что это правильное, санкционированное, одобренное поведение. Тогда он повторяет его. И получает еще более положительный отклик. Повторение становится привычкой. И я надеюсь, что после **_достаточного_** количества повторений привычка трансформируется…

\- В его собственные убеждения, - закончил за нее Джефф. – Ладно, я понял. Мне это не нравится, но я понимаю тебя.

 

Кэйт поджала губы.

 

\- Я предупреждала, что это будет нелегко. Ты – мы – просим Дженсена изменить поведение, которое формировалось всю его жизнь. И, честно говоря, единственная морковка, которую мы можем ему за это предложить – одобрение хозяина. Не нужно на меня злиться, и не злись на Дженсена за то, как он работает с полученной от нас информацией.

\- Да я не злюсь, - Джефф устало прочесал пальцами волосы. – То есть… стараюсь не злиться. Просто я… - он посмотрел на Кэйт, теряясь, тут же беря себя в руки. – Я люблю Дженсена. **_Влюблен_** в него. Ты ведь знаешь, каково это, - он сделал неясный жест рукой. – Я хочу, чтобы его исправили. Я желаю ему счастья.

\- Да, но в случае с Дженсеном эти два желания несовместимы, мой милый, - Кэйт криво усмехнулась, убирая руки со стола. – Дженсен **_уже_** счастлив, оттого, что он твой раб и что ты используешь его. Счастлив быть полезен тебе и получать ласку в награду, понимая, что его ценят. Знаешь, - она крепко сжала его пальцы в своих: Джеффа всегда удивляла их сила. – Любимый тобой, Дженсен на вид гораздо счастливее, чем ты, влюбленный в него.

 

Джефф отвел взгляд, качая головой.

 

\- Джефф, - мягкий голос Кэйт привлек его, как лошадь понукание поводом. – То, что тебе сейчас нелегко - это нормально. Быть чьим-то хозяином – большая ответственность. И я рада, что ты так серьезно к этому относишься. Ты проделал трудный путь от того бесшабашного юнца, с которым я когда-то познакомилась.

 

Джефф усмехнулся.

 

\- Можно подумать, ты настолько старая.

 

Кэйт махнула на него рукой.

 

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Дело в том, что мне – и Дженсену тоже – нужно, чтобы ты перестал носиться с идеей **_починим-не починим_**. Дженсен не сломанная игрушка. Хватит вести себя с ним как с недоделкой, – выгнув бровь, она пристально посмотрела на Джеффа. – И хватит так думать о себе.

\- О себе? –Джефф оторопел. – Я в порядке. Я не…

\- Джефф, не пудри мне мозги, а? Не прикидывайся, я тебя знаю как облупленного. Знаю, что ты совершал ошибки, ужасные и отвратительные. И что никогда их не забудешь. И это правильно. Но хватит устраивать себе бесконечную публичную порку за грехи. И хватит наказывать Дженсена за свои ошибки.

\- Как это… Я наказываю Дженсена?! – от возмущения голос Джеффа даже осип, и он постарался вернуть ему привычную глубину.

\- Дженсен хочет, чтобы им владели. Чтобы им владел **_ты_**. И ты хочешь Дженсена.

\- Я и без тебя это знаю, - огрызнулся Джефф.

 

Кэйт развела руками.

 

\- Тогда в чем проблема? **_Разреши себе_** иметь Дженсена.

 

Джефф невесело рассмеялся.

 

\- Я даже не понимаю, что это означает – **_иметь Дженсена_**. И ты не знаешь… что это такое, Кэйт. Когда мы один на один в постели, ты даже не представляешь, каково мне.

\- Ну, тогда расскажи.

\- Я… Он просыпается от своих… кошмаров… - Джефф повел рукой, пытаясь описать то, что не имеет формы, вообще не имеет названия, то, что никогда он прежде не испытывал. – Весь разбитый, такой испуганный, что даже не в состоянии от меня скрыть, хотя явно пытается. А я… не могу ничего для него сделать. И еще иногда… он просит делать с собой… - Джефф отер рот ладонью, хотя губы и так казались пересохшим как пергаментная бумага.

\- Что именно? – продолжала давить беспощадная Кэйт, как всегда делала, стоило ей почуять вкус крови.

\- Например, прошлой ночью он попросил, чтобы я душил его, - Джефф постарался произнести это, как ни в чем не бывало, в глубине души мечтая стукнуть Кэйт: пусть почувствует ту же боль, что испытывал он сам, произнося ненавистные слова.

 

Кэйт, без сомнений, умела держать маску, и не подала виду, задели ли ее слова Джеффа. И все же выражение ее лица чуть изменилось, слабая морщинка залегла между бровями. Помолчав, она спросила:

 

\- Ты знал, что Леди Аркет любила душить Дженсена, занимаясь с ним сексом?

 

Джефф издал еще один смешок, такой же невеселый, как и прежний.

 

\- Мне должно стать от этого легче? Нет, я не знал об этом.

 

Кэйт покачала головой.

 

\- Понимаешь… - Кэйт опять приковала Джеффа взглядом, как жука булавкой. – Дженсену никогда не позволяли выражать свои ощущения от того, что с ним делают.

\- Я знаю.

\- Однако у Дженсена **_все равно_** были чувства, Джефф. И то, что ему не разрешали их выражать, испытывать, вовсе не означает, что их не существовало. Дженсену нужно было **_что-то делать_** с ними, и чаще всего он подавлял их. Упрятывал так глубоко, чтобы можно было хотя бы **_притвориться_** , что их не существует.

\- Ну и? – развел руками Джефф.

 

Кэйт закатила глаза и театрально вздохнула, что отчасти успокоило Джеффа, он понимал, что Кэйт просто поддразнивает его.

 

\- Джефф, дорогуша, я люблю тебя, но порой ты бываешь глуп, как пробка. **_Теперь_** все эти чувства начинают пробиваться на поверхность. Но Дженсен пока **_не готов_** с ними справиться на сознательном уровне. Отсюда и все его кошмары.

 

 ** _А-а_** подумал Джефф, в самом деле почувствовав себя глупым, как и обозвала его Кэйт.

 

– Но почему сейчас? Почему… - он хлопнул ладонями по столу, не зная, к чему применить второе **_почему_**. – Почему сейчас?

 

Кэйт криво улыбнулась, с нежностью, довольная его вопросом.

 

\- Потому, что Дженсен оказался в таком месте, где почувствовал себя в безопасности. Здесь он может себе это позволить, дурачок.

\- А-а… - произнес Джефф, на этот раз вслух, укладывая локти на стол и кроша соломинку в свой чай, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки и спастись от неумолимого взгляда Кэйт. – Тогда… Это хороший знак?

 

Кэйт медленно, задумчиво кивнула.

 

\- С точки зрения психотерапевта - да, это очень хороший знак. Хотя Дженсену предстоит еще многое преодолеть, прежде чем он станет тем, кем ты хочешь его видеть, Джефф. Его поведение… не обманывай себя – если Дженсен ведет себя перед тобой не так, как вел себя перед Биллом Крадапом, это еще не означает, что он стал другим человеком. Дженсен навсегда останется Дженсеном. И это его величайший дар, то, что помогало ему выживать в невероятных ситуациях – умение приспосабливаться к обстановке. Что сейчас и происходит: Дженсен приспосабливается.

\- Не только ему приходится это делать. Я… я не знаю, в кого превращаюсь. Клянусь, Кэйт… я никогда таким не занимался. И это пугает меня, но еще больше меня пугает то, что мне это начинает… Нет, не начинает. Мне **_уже_** это нравится. Когда Дженсен просил душить его, когда он хотел, чтобы я… - Джефф покачал головой, не желая озвучивать все грязные подробности, словно, произнеся их вслух, он придаст им силу. – Мне нравилось. Я уговаривал себя, что делаю это ради Дженсена, потому что этого хочет он, но... я не знаю. Я не знаю.

\- Не поговорив предварительно с Дженсеном, мне трудно судить, о чем он думает. Я не обладаю даром телепатии. Но если ты спросишь мое профессиональное мнение, я полагаю, Дженсен просит сделать это для него – **_с ним_** – именно потому, что чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с тобой. Потому что он уверен, что ты причинишь ему боли ровно столько, сколько ему хотелось бы… и не переступишь черту.

 

Джефф покачал головой.

 

\- Откуда он может знать? Я и сам в этом не уверен.

\- О, Джефф, милый. Ты что, думаешь, я допустила бы все это? Думаешь, я дала бы тебе разрешение, если бы ты действительно был монстром, которого все пытаешься в себе отыскать? У Дженсена не оставалось выбора, когда его владельцы творили с ним то, что хотели. Но ты даешь Дженсену право выбора. Уже тот факт, что он может попросить у тебя желаемое… да, пусть и ради того, чтобы доставить удовольствие тебе, и все же… - Кэйт слегка пожала плечами. – Дженсен привыкает к ситуации, когда ты, человек, обладающий властью над ним, его не контролируешь. Ему приходится вспоминать о своей инициативе, самому устанавливать контроль над ситуацией. Чего с ним никогда не случалось прежде, - Кэйт схватила его руку, тряся, словно Бизу свою любимую игрушку. – В некотором роде, это означает доверие, - она рассмеялась; Джефф никогда не мог устоять перед ее звенящим счастливым смехом и потому улыбнулся в ответ. – Это означает любовь.

\- Ага, он и Тома Круза любил, - проворчал себе под нос Джефф, потому что не мог позволить себе поверить словам Кэйт. Но было бы ложью не признать, что в душе его слабо затеплился огонек, от которого по груди разошлось приятное тепло, как от глотка хорошего коньяка.

 

 

 

***


	60. Chapter 60

 

**Глава 60**

 

\- Не сообщайте ему, что я звонил. Не проговоритесь, что я еду. Делайте что угодно, только задержите его у себя.

 

\- Что случилось с Джереми?

 

Джефф скосил взгляд на Дженсена с таким видом, словно только что вспомнил о его присутствии. Может, так и было. После встречи с Кэйт в среду Джефф пребывал в задумчивости и явно в плохом настроении - **_еще больше_** , чем обычно. Между перепалками с матерью и ежедневной деловой рутиной он предпринимал нескончаемые попытки отыскать Джереми, а тот, похоже, не первую неделю скрывался почти от всех своих друзей.

 

 ** _Почти_** от всех, потому что в настоящее время Джереми прятался в доме Зака и Вэнди, куда Джефф и направлялся. Сильно превысив норму скорости.

 

Окатив Дженсена сердитым взглядом, Джефф, тут же смягчившись, вздохнул.

 

\- Ты слышал когда-нибудь о биполярном расстройстве?

 

Дженсен отсортировал воспоминания, подбирая правильный ответ. Вернее, ответ, который он смог бы выдать Джеффу.

 

\- Нет… не припомню, - поколебавшись, сказал он. – Не в медицинском аспекте.

 

Джефф криво усмехнулся.

 

\- Вообще-то, я тоже. Просто я узнал об этом от Кэйт, - Джефф смолк, покусывая нижнюю губу заодно с бородой. – Уверен, с Джереми все в порядке, - кивнув самому себе, Джефф чуть повеселел. – То есть, он будет в порядке, пока принимает положенные лекарства. Но это лишь часть проблемы… обычно за ним присматривала Мариса.

\- А разве Миша не может следить за тем, чтобы Джереми пил таблетки?

 

Джефф пожал плечами.

 

\- Я не знаю… В каком состоянии была Мариса, до того, как ушла в пике, получалось ли у нее держать Джереми на лекарствах? Не знаю, в каком состоянии сейчас Джереми, смог ли он объяснить Мише, что ему **_необходимо_** принимать таблетки. Подходящий ли Миша человек, сможет ли он заставить Джереми пить лекарство, если тот впадет в депрессию? - Джефф с неожиданной и пугающей злостью стукнул ладонью по рулю.

 

Внутренне содрогнувшись, Дженсен в то же время ощутил горячую вспышку в груди, его тело приятно напряглось.

 

\- Ведь Кейн предупреждал меня, - сердясь на самого себя, ворчал вполголоса Джефф. – Он предупреждал.

\- Насчет Джереми? – с опозданием Дженсен вспомнил, что ему положено хранить молчание.

 

Джефф бросил взгляд в его сторону.

 

\- Нет, не о Джереми, а о том, что я слишком увлекся… другими проблемами и стал упускать из виду последние события.

\- А-а… - интересно, Кейн имел в виду конфликт между Джеффом и его матерью или что-то еще? Дженсен вновь вспомнил, что все еще не решил, как поступить с Мэри-Луизой и Мастером Бардемом.

 

Ему совсем не хотелось преподносить Джеффу эти новости именно сейчас: у хозяина и так голова раскалывается от забот, и даже хорошо, если у Джеффа получится забыть о Мэри-Луизе и созданных ею проблемах. Поэтому Дженсен не торопился привлекать к ней внимание.

 

С другой стороны, если подозрения Дженсена верны, ребенок Мэри-Луизы окажется племянником или племянницей хозяина. То есть, наполовину родней. И учитывая отношения Мастера Бардема и Джеффа… Дженсен с трудом представлял, чтобы спаситель и аболиционист Джефф позволил собственной плоти и крови закончить жизнь в рабстве, если можно что-нибудь предпринять.

 

С минуту поразмышляв над этим, Дженсен достал сотовый и отослал краткое сообщение Джареду. Едва он убрал трубку обратно в карман, Джефф дотянулся и накрыл его ладонь своей.

 

\- Прости, что потащил тебя с собой, даже не спросив.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

\- Я рад следовать за вами, куда вы пожелаете.

 

Джефф улыбнулся Дженсену, печально и с удовольствием одновременно и, быстро пожав ему пальцы, вновь взялся за руль обеими руками, резко выворачивая и пересекая три потока машин в направлении съезда с трассы. В такие моменты Дженсен предпочитал любоваться небом сквозь лобовое стекло, лишь бы не видеть стиль вождения хозяина.

 

Дом Вэнди оказался ничем не примечательным бунгало, каких в Калифорнии множество, до смешного маленьким, в сравнении с домом Джеффа, но уютным и ухоженным. На веранде в кресле-качалке расположился Зак, его трудно было не узнать, даже в темноте, по торчащей копне волос. Он приподнялся и приветственно взмахнул рукой, когда Дженсен и Джефф вышли из машины.

 

Подойдя ближе, Дженсен понял причину неясной полноты Зака: на его груди, прикрытый одеяльцем, спал, пуская слюни, голенький малыш. Из-за длинных локонов Дженсен не смог определить пол ребенка, однако в нем угадывалось сходство с отцом: те же завитки волос, та же мягкая линия рта. Почему-то раньше Дженсену не приходило в голову, что Зак и Вэнди могли бы иметь ребенка (или детей); присутствие малыша удивило его не меньше, чем появившаяся на губах Джеффа нежная улыбка, стоило им подняться по невысокому крыльцу.

 

\- Симпатично смотришься, Захария, - Джефф привалился плечом к кирпичному столбу веранды, очевидно, теперь никуда не торопясь. – Напомни еще раз, какого черта вы с Вэнди поселились в этой глуши?

 

Зак усмехнулся, сверкнув зубами в темноте.

 

\- Зато мы как можно дальше от тебя, **_Мастер_**.

\- Отличное место, чтобы спрятаться, - сунув руки в карманы, Джефф кивнул на дом, чуточку резче для того, кто изображал само спокойствие. – Кому придет в голову искать в Пасадене? – опустив взгляд, он поинтересовался: - Ну, и как тут обстановка?

\- Как сказать… - Зак пожал плечами. – Мы и плакали, и смеялись, пели CopperheadRoad бесчисленное количество раз, короче, с ума сходили.

\- Он все еще здесь? – в резком, нетерпеливом голосе Джеффа вновь послышалось беспокойство.

\- Ага, - медленно подтвердил Зак. – В доме.

\- Он спит, - объявила Вэнди, появляясь в дверях за москитной сеткой. Держалась она спокойно, но в голосе ее чувствовалась натянутость. Падавший на нее со спины свет образовал ореол вокруг лица и волос, однако Дженсен все равно заметил, как напряжено ее лицо. Расправив плечи, Вэнди сложила руки на груди.

 

Дженсен ожидал от хозяина резкого тона, но Джефф, чуть ссутулившись, попросил.

 

\- Пустишь меня, Вэн?

 

Наверное, та не ожидала от Джеффа столь быстрой сдачи позиций и потому, переступив с ноги на ногу, безвольно свесила руки.

 

\- Не знаю, - она смерила их взглядом сквозь сетку. – Что ты собираешься делать, Джефф?

 

Тот пожал плечами.

 

\- Честно, я не знаю, - последние слова вырвались у Джеффа со смешком, и Дженсен приблизился еще на шаг, желая быть к хозяину ближе, стоять опорой у него за спиной. Если в данной ситуации существуют стороны – без сомнения, так и было, – Дженсен знал, на чьей он окажется. – Джереми в порядке?

\- Нет, он не в порядке! – от ее возгласа ребенок на груди Зака вздрогнул и что-то забормотал во сне. Отец накрыл его ладонью, тихо напевая. Вэнди отвела взгляд, затем, понизив голос, продолжила: - Джереми совершенно выбит из колеи, - она подняла голову, посмотрев за плечо Джеффа, и Дженсен ощутил на себе ее горячий, как ветер в пустыне, взгляд. – Где ты был все это время?

\- Джереми **_не хотел_** меня видеть, Вэн, - Джефф сдерживался, но в его постепенно накаляющемся голосе уже слышались нотки раздражения. – Это не я избегал телефонных звонков, и не я прятался в Пасадене, как по программе защиты свидетелей, - Джефф приблизился, кладя ладонь на дверь-сетку. – Ну же, Вэнди, впусти меня, пожалуйста.

\- Вэнди, - нельзя сказать, что оклик Зака был командным – Дженсен сомневался, что Зак, раб и муж, в состоянии приказывать Вэнди, однако, услышав свое имя, она свесила плечи и глубоко вздохнула.

 

Позади нее возник силуэт, нет, не Джереми - Миши, его нового личного раба. Дженсен отличил его по коротко стриженым волосам (в отличие от спутанных завитков шевелюры Джереми) и по резко очерченным плечам. Миша положил ладонь на плечо Вэнди, и та, вздрогнув от неожиданности, отошла в сторону. Наверное, только Дженсен расслышал тяжелый вздох хозяина.

 

Джереми бывал у них нечасто, Джефф редко упоминал о нем, и потому Дженсен не придавал особого значения его отношениям с Джеффом. По крайней мере, не более, чем другим отношениям хозяина. Последние события показали Дженсену, насколько он ошибался, однако совсем не помогли определить роль Джереми в жизни хозяина.

 

\- Только не испорти все, - предупредила Вэнди, скрип открываемой двери заглушил ее голос. В кармане Дженсена завибрировал мобильный телефон.

\- Джереми… Как он все это время? – Джефф переступил порог, Дженсен последовал за ним.

\- Почему бы тебе не спросить его самого?

\- Спросил бы, если бы он отвечал на мои звонки.

 

Дженсен, достав телефон, быстро прочел сообщение Джареда: **_Спроси Сэм_**.

 

Он получил ответ на один из вопросов, по крайней мере, часть ответа. Удалив сообщение, Дженсен сунул трубку обратно в карман.

 

\- Знаешь, Вэнди, я никуда не уезжал, живу все там же. Если бы Джереми захотел найти меня… поговорить… я сделал бы для него что угодно, я был здесь, рядом. Не понимаю, чего ты на меня взъелась?

 

Вздохнув, Вэнди откинула со лба волосы.

 

\- Нет, я не взъелась… - примирительно проговорила она, наконец. – Я просто… волнуюсь, - присев на подлокотник дивана, Вэнди обняла себя руками. – На Джереми я сейчас злиться не могу, поэтому… - она пожала плечами, - злюсь на тебя.

 

Джефф с иронией кивнул в ее сторону.

 

\- Рад служить тебе козлом отпущения.

 

Вэнди то ли всхлипнула, то ли усмехнулась и поднялась с дивана. Джефф шагнул ей навстречу, и они почти столкнулись в неловком объятии.

 

 ** _Ты знал, что у Джереми биполярное расстройство_**? спросил Дженсен у державшегося поблизости Миши. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как он пользовался языком жестов, к тому же, для подобного диагноза обозначения Дженсен не помнил (если таковое вообще существовало). Он проговорил слова одними губами, глядя Мише в лицо, чтобы оценить произведенный эффект.

 

Скосив взгляд на Вэнди и Джеффа, Миша вытащил из кармана оранжевый пузырек с таблетками. Дженсен разглядел имя Кэйт в подписи врача, прописавшего лекарство. Занятно.

 

 ** _Как Джереми_**?

 

Миша пожал плечами, засовывая баночку обратно в карман. **_Грустный_** , показал он в ответ, затем прочертил в воздухе неровную линию, что, видимо, должно было означать взлеты и падения настроения хозяина. **_Истеричный_**.

 

\- Дженсен, - Вэнди легко коснулась его плеча. Дженсен обнаружил, что Джефф оставил троицу и удалился, очевидно, в комнату Джереми. – Сделать тебе чаю?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Дженсен постепенно привыкал, что к нему относятся как к важному гостю, и все же это продолжало вызывать в нем раздражение. Интересно, как к этому относится Миша?

\- Миша?

 

Тот покачал головой, сложив ладони и чуть присев в поклоне. Вэнди невесело улыбнулась.

 

\- Что ж, лично мне определенно нужно выпить чаю, иначе я сейчас кому-нибудь голову оторву, - она подошла к двери, окликая: - Милый, пойду, заварю чай, тебе налить?

\- Ага, - последовал ответ, - сейчас только Райзи занесу.

\- Хорошо, - развернувшись, она с растерянностью оглядела Дженсена и Мишу и направилась на кухню, бормоча: - Хорошо...

 

Все здесь в таком напряжении… В гостиной их оставили одних, и Дженсену пришло в голову, что теперь можно говорить вслух, однако он решил воспользоваться случаем и попрактиковаться, к тому же, меньше вероятность, что их подслушают.

 

 ** _Они волнуются о моем хозяине_** , Миша задумчиво покусал губу. **_А я не знаю, как помочь ему_**. **_Мой хозяин… он не такой, как_** … Миша стал изображать знак, который Дженсен не опознал. Хотя, чтобы догадаться, супер-интеллекта и не требовалось: Миша имел в виду Лорда Прайза. **_Это очень сбивает с толку_**.

 

Дженсен только усмехнулся.

 

 

** Примечания переводчика: **

 

 ** _Биполярное (аффективное) расстройство_** – устаревшее название - маниакально-депрессивный психоз (Bipolar affective disorder). Это тяжелое, рецидивирующее психическое заболевание характеризующееся чередованием эпизодов депрессии и мании с промежутками нормального состояния. В развитии заболевания большую роль играют наследственная предрасположенность и конституциональные факторы. Согласно эпидемиологическим данным 3-4% взрослой популяции Земли страдают от биполярного расстройства.

 

 ** _Copperhead_** ** _Road_** (1988) – песня, исполняемая Стивеном Эрлом (SteveEarle). Это один из самых известных исполнителей кантри в Америке. Сегодня он прежде всего известен своими политическими пристрастиями, многие их которых часто превращались в крупные скандалы. Например, он не раз выступал против войны в Ираке.

 

 

***

 


	61. Chapter 61

 

**Глава 60**

 

Джефф давно свыкся с тем, что время от времени Джереми имеет секс с Заком и Вэнди, и потому, сталкиваясь с напоминанием об этом факте, усмирял болезненные уколы совести картинами из собственной галереи партнеров. Если же прием не срабатывал, он рисовал себе картину **_Джереми в больнице_** , и она действенно охлаждала его негодование.

 

Обнаружив Джереми полностью в отключке, а также полностью голым в постели хозяев дома (спертый воздух в маленькой спальне так и пропах сексом), Джефф задумался об этом лишь на мгновение. Он просто рад был видеть Джереми живым и невредимым, пусть под глазами его и залегли черные круги, а торчащие ребра выдавали, как сильно он похудел. Как хотелось Джеффу запустить пальцы в спутанные пряди волос друга, разгладить морщины, расходящиеся от глаз и уголков рта.

 

А еще ему хотелось провести ладонью вниз, вдоль спины Джереми, попробовать, насколько он раскрыт... Однако Джефф быстро отмахнулся от этой мысли, как чаще всего и поступал.

 

Джефф присел на край матраса и, наблюдая за спящим, позабыл о времени. Наконец, ресницы Джереми дрогнули, и он приоткрыл веки. Осмысленное выражение медленно возвращалось на его сонное лицо; поняв, кто перед ним, Джереми схватил подушку и накрылся ею, бубня оттуда:

 

\- Знаешь, довольно сложно спрятаться, если за тобой следуют по пятам.

\- Это и был мой дьявольский план, - спокойно отозвался Джефф, стараясь не выдать головокружительное облегчение: по крайней мере, Джереми остался самим собой и отпускает шуточки. Джефф провел кончиком пальца по его спине: он знал, где Джереми боялся щекотки.

\- Эй, хватит! Прекрати! – запротестовал тот, изворачиваясь и пытаясь отпихнуть Джеффа. В результате он показался из-под подушки, весь взлохмаченный и подслеповато щурясь. – Грязная игра.

\- Не грязнее, чем остальная картина, - с намеком покосился на него Джефф.

 

Джереми закатил глаза.

 

\- И в придачу – дурацкие шуточки. Надо же, как мне повезло, - он перекатился на бок; упираясь рукой в матрас, он с трудом приподнялся и натянул на себя простыню, прикрываясь ею с какой-то болезненной стыдливостью. Пошарив на прикроватной тумбочке, Джереми отыскал среди вороха всякой всячины смятую пачку Camel и ярко-синюю зажигалку. Достав сигарету, он предложил сначала Джеффу – тот отрицательно мотнул головой – и потом сунул ее в рот.

 

\- В какой бы ты не был депрессии, спорим, что Вэнди не позволит тебе курить в доме?

 

Джереми хмыкнул.

 

\- Я не боюсь Вэнди.

 

Однако не стал прикуривать сигарету. Он прокручивал в пальцах зажигалку, как ковбой с Дикого Запада свой револьвер, и Джефф молча наблюдал за ним, боясь нарушить хрупкое равновесие.

 

Когда-то их отношения были легкими и беззаботными, все равно как не задумываешься о необходимости дышать… Время это осталось в прошлом, и то, к чему они пришли – неплохая замена, однако у новых отношений имелись острые углы, которые оба старались сгладить.

 

\- И вообще, я не в депрессии. Я **_расстроен, -_** вытащив сигарету изо рта, Джереми сунул ее обратно в пачку. Голос его все креп, наполняясь злостью. – Господи Иисусе, могу я, на хрен, просто **_расстроиться_**?! Мне дозволяются нормальные человеческие чувства, а? И чтобы никто при этом не считал меня ненормальным?

\- Да без проблем, Джер. Но ты не можешь вот так взять и исчезнуть, - Джефф схватил его повыше локтя, пальцами впиваясь в плоть; придя в себя, он отпустил руку Джереми. – Черт, не вздумай больше так делать.

\- А что, сильно волновался?

 

В насмешливом голосе друга Джефф расслышал горечь, и было неясно – то ли ему показалось, то ли Джереми действительно превысил свою привычную норму едкого сарказма. Но даже если и так, Джеффу не нужно было врать и притворяться, он просто и честно ответил на вопрос:

 

\- Да, сильно.

 

Обиженно поджав губы, словно недовольный ответом, Джереми отвернулся, делая вид, что разглядывает сад за окном, хотя все, что мог видеть – их собственные отражения в стекле.

 

Повисло неуютное молчание, и Джефф подыскивал, с чего бы начать. Что, вот так и сказать? **_Я рад, что ты не спятил_** или **_иногда мне не хватает нашего секса_** или еще проще - **_я скучал по тебе_**.

 

\- Эй, - вдруг оживился Джереми. – Никогда не угадаешь, кого я встретил на днях. Робин.

 

Джефф часто заморгал, пытаясь вспомнить, кому принадлежит имя. А когда вспомнил, то, ошеломленный, еще активнее захлопал ресницами.

 

\- Робин? – присвистнув, он невольным жестом пригладил взлохмаченные пряди. – Моя бывшая?

\- Ага, она самая.

 

Робин – его единственная серьезная, но провальная попытка устроить семейную жизнь. Провальная не потому, что ему не удавалось держать член в штанах – вполне удавалось. Скорее, жизнь с Робин походила на плохо сшитый костюм: тесный в шее, короткий в брюках. Мало того, что Робин смущала разница в их социальном положении. Добавьте сюда ее постоянные обиды, сомнения в том, что Джефф способен забыть о своих «нетрадиционных» наклонностях, и вы получите отношения, которые ни к чему бы хорошему не привели.

 

\- Я полагал, она уехала из Лос-Анджелеса, - в задумчивости проговорил Джефф, вытягивая каждое воспоминание из небытия, как из липкой смолы. – Я был уверен, что она так и сделала. Помню, я собирался предложить ей работу, ту, что позже отдал Вэнди, но Робин просто… испарилась, оставив соседке по квартире лишь небогатый набор слов в мой адрес, - Джефф почесал в затылке. – Зачем она вернулась?

\- Я ей что, секретарь? Не знаю. Определенно с какой-то целью – она передала для тебя номер телефона... – Джереми, перебравшись на другой край кровати, стал перетряхивать разбросанную на полу одежду; простыня соскользнула с его тела, и перед Джеффом встала проблема: куда девать глаза? Секса у них не было сотню лет, и все же они никогда не стеснялись друг друга, Джефф знал обнаженное тело Джереми как свое собственное. Но здесь, в тесной спальне Зака и Вэнди, это слишком напоминало об их близости. Наверное, Джеффу следовало бы отвести взгляд. С другой стороны, может, все их проблемы оттого, что он слишком часто отводил от Джереми взгляд?

 

Джереми выудил визитку из сваленных в кучу брюк и протянул ее Джеффу. Маленькая, с замятыми углами, желтая карточка; похоже, она давно болталась на дне сумочки Робин. Название компании Джеффу было незнакомо, но, судя по адресу, она располагалась в Фениксе: номер, написанный на обороте четким почерком Робин, имел местный код 310.

 

\- Что ей нужно? – бросив таращиться на карточку в надежде, что на ней появятся ответы, Джефф наблюдал, как Джереми натягивает полосатые, отвисшие сзади боксеры. – Почему она сама мне не позвонила, если ей так срочно нужно со мной связаться?

\- Я что, похож на телепата? – Джереми пожал плечами, избегая пристального взгляда Джеффа; повернувшись к тумбочке, он опять взялся за сигареты. – Я просто передал, - Джереми открыл окно и присел худым бедром на подоконник. – Позвони ей, если хочешь узнать ответ.

 

Легкий укор от Джереми в слове **_ей_** напомнил Джеффу, что он здесь не из-за Робин, и что они, как всегда, танцуют вокруг да около минного поля проблем, о которых избегали говорить.

 

Джефф сунул карточку в задний карман брюк.

 

\- Джереми…

 

Тот посмотрел на него устало, с горечью, вдруг как-то разом постарев. И все же он первым сдвинулся с мертвой точки; поднеся огонек зажигалки к сигарете, затягиваясь, он отвел взгляд, выпуская струйку дыма в открытое окно.

 

\- Я не умер и не помешался, - глухо проговорил он; поставив ногу на подоконник, он с отсутствующим видом разминал фильтр сигареты в пальцах, глядя в окно. – Этого достаточно?

\- Нет, - Джефф сидел, свесив сцепленные пальцы рук между колен. Горло его болезненно сжалось. – Нет, Джер, это… нехорошо.

\- Что…

\- Не исчезай. Ты не можешь вот так пропадать, понял?

\- Да пью я эти гребаные таблетки.

\- Не в таблетках дело! Дело в тебе и во мне, - Джереми открыл было рот, но Джефф оборвал его, грубо и уверенно. – И хватит нести всякий эмо-бред, мол, мы уже не те, что раньше. Понял? Просто… хватит. Потому что ты прекрасно знаешь… - Джефф смолк, неуверенный, смущенный. Он указал пальцем на Джереми. – Ты знаешь, старик… Ты знаешь.

 

Слабо усмехнувшись, Джереми закатил глаза. Он затушил сигарету о подоконник и стал еще больше похож на старого доброго Джереми: многие бы просто выбросили бы окурок наружу, а он спрятал его обратно в пачку. Экономный, по-прежнему сын своего отца. Хорошо, если бы и к остальному в своей жизни он относился столь же бережно.

 

\- Где Дженсен?

 

Новая попытка уйти от темы.

 

\- Разговаривает с Мишей.

\- Миша немой, Джефф.

\- Похоже, Дженсен знает язык жестов.

\- О, ну конечно, он знает, - Джереми рассмеялся. – Иисусе, кто бы сомневался, - покачав головой, он вздохнул и спустил ноги с подоконника. – Ну, так… между нами все нормально?

 

Джефф поднялся, протягивая ладонь другу. Поколебавшись, Джереми взялся за пальцы Джеффа, позволил притянуть к себе и обнять одной рукой.

 

Поначалу Джереми упирался, выставив локти, но затем все же смягчился и даже сам хлопнул Джеффа по плечу в ответ. Джефф не из тех, кто легко сдается: стоило Джереми податься назад, как он обнял его обеими руками, удерживая, не давая вырваться.

 

Джереми, издав нетерпеливый возглас, попытался снова отпихнуть Джеффа, но тот не позволил, обнимая крепче, губами прикасаясь к мягкому горячему уху Джереми, шепча ему:

\- Не надо.

 

Еще раз попробовав вырваться, Джереми, наконец, с неохотой обнял Джеффа.

 

\- Ты нереальный, невообразимый кретин, - пробубнил он, уткнувшись Джеффу в плечо, стиснув его руку пальцами, прижимаясь к нему всем телом – так они не делали давным-давно.

\- Ага, кретин, - согласился Джефф. – По себе судишь? – ему не хотелось отпускать Джереми, но он все же оттолкнул его, давая им обоим возможность вздохнуть свободнее. – Давай-ка, пошли отсюда. И надень на себя что-нибудь, в конце концов.

\- Так что там за дела с твоей матерью? - поинтересовался Джереми, просовывая ногу в штанину брюк. – Зэд что-то говорил о свидании.

 

Джефф вздохнул.

 

\- Да, хочет оженить меня, требует, чтобы я настрогал ей наследников.

\- Даже не знаю, которое из ее желаний наиболее устрашающее, - Джереми подобрал свою рубашку с пола (Джефф видел ее прежде на Заке).

\- И не говори, - Джефф почесал щеку. Тяжесть поджидающих там, снаружи, проблем опять навалилась ему на плечи.

\- Она наверняка уже что-то надумала, а?

\- О, у нее есть на примете пара кандидаток, чтобы пристроить священное семя Морганов. И лет им столько, что впору сидеть по домам после десяти вечера.

\- Мило. Хотя, насколько мне известно, молоденькие тебе по вкусу, - Джереми натянуто улыбнулся.

 

Джефф понимал, что друг шутит, но удар пришелся по и так кровоточащей ране.

 

Улыбка сползла с лица Джереми, он прищурился.

 

\- Дженсен?..

\- Э-э… Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Джефф. – Здесь, скорее, проблема во мне.

\- «Мы уже не те, что раньше»? – Джереми хмыкнул. – Что, ожидается большой разрыв? Разве мы через это не проходили?

 

Джефф удивленно хлопнул ресницами, отвлекаясь от своих невеселых мыслей.

 

\- Не было у нас никакого разрыва. Мы даже не были… Мы никогда не были… - Джереми с иронией выгнул бровь, и Джефф передумал заканчивать фразу так, как собирался.

 

Джереми лишь кивнул с выражением «вот оно как».

 

\- Надо же, пересматриваем историю. У ревизионистов научился?

\- Джереми…

 

Тот поднял руки.

 

\- Не стоит. Все это… быльем поросло, да? – он запустил пальцы в волосы, прочесывая спутанную шевелюру, словно избавляясь от перхоти… или от мыслей о Джеффе? Джефф почувствовал укол в глубине души, больнее, чем того ожидал. – Теперь это все просто… - Джереми пожал плечами, – уже неважно. В смысле, **_нас_** больше не существует.

\- Джер… - начал опять Джефф.

\- Нет, - сунув руки в карманы, Джереми знакомо ссутулил плечи. На губах его заиграла улыбка, и Джеффу очень захотелось поверить, что она не притворная. – Все отлично, Джефф. Что было то прошло, а мы такие, какие есть, - вздохнув, Джереми прошлепал босыми ногами к двери. – Мне определенно нужно подыскать какую-нибудь незапятнанную кандидатуру.

\- А что с Марисой? Она в порядке? Я ничего не слышал о…

 

Джереми попытался сохранить улыбку, но губы его дрогнули.

 

\- Мариса в порядке. Ну, или будет в порядке. Чем дальше она от меня, тем ей лучше. Она планирует стать моим Агентом. А у меня теперь есть Миша.

\- Джер… - Джефф потянулся к нему, но тот, оттолкнув его плечом, отошел на пару шагов, оборонительно поднимая руки.

\- Не надо, понял? – грубовато проговорил он. – Не нужна мне твоя жалость. Я не могу… Не жалей меня.

\- Это не жалость… - возразил Джефф, но Джереми, не обращая на него внимания, уже распахнул дверь спальни, с размаху стукнув ручкой двери о стену. Джефф последовал за ним на кухню, сомневаясь – исправил ли он ситуацию или только сделал еще хуже.

\- Что, сдали меня? – поинтересовался Джереми, хотя голос его был не такой уж и сердитый.

\- Зак только что уложил Райзер, - устало отозвалась Вэнди. – Пожалуйста, на полтона ниже. И мы тебя не сдавали, просто мы волновались о тебе. Чаю хочешь?

 

Пожав плечами, Джереми прошел дальше на кухню.

 

\- Да, конечно, почему бы и нет?

\- А ты, Джефф? – Вэнди выглянула из-за спины Джереми. Выражение ее лица оставалось нейтральным, и все же Джеффу показалось, что в ее глазах промелькнула тревога.

 

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, он, в свою очередь, пожал плечами.

 

\- Нет, уже поздно, да и мне пора возвращаться в величественную усадьбу Брюса Уэйна.

\- Ага, еще немного, и твоя мамочка поднимет на ноги полицию, - Джереми бросил на него взгляд через плечо.

\- Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно, - ответил он, и Джереми прыснул со смеху, что дало Джеффу слабую надежду: может, между ними, и правда, все в порядке? – А где Дженсен?

\- До последнего времени разговаривал с Мишей, - встав со стула, Вэнди пригладила джинсы, как будто на ней была юбка. – Просто лучшие друзья. Ты ничего не имеешь против? – поддразнила она Джеффа с ехидцей.

\- Конечно, нет, - пробормотал Джефф, теряясь и не успевая подобрать остроумный ответ. – Почему я должен быть против?

\- О, да ладно, - закинув руку ему на плечи, Джереми притянул Джеффа к себе, обводя ухо кончиком языка. Джефф никогда не мог устоять против этого и мгновенно завелся. – Ты всегда любил… верховодить, Джефф.

\- Я бы даже сказала, ты - собственник, - задумчиво почесывая подбородок, подхватила Вэнди, - но то, что ты любишь сверху – согласна.

 

Джефф рассмеялся, скрывая смущение.

 

\- Гореть вам двоим в аду.

\- Не люблю я приносить… как бы это сказать… **_странные_** известия, - вмешался тут Зак, понизив голос по непонятным причинам, - я лишь презренный раб и все такое, - Джефф хохотнул, Вэнди хмыкнула, и все, развернувшись, посмотрели на Зака. Его бесцветные глазки хитро блестели: так всегда бывало, когда он нападал на что-нибудь интересное, будь то идея очередной проделки или новая песня. – Но мне кажется, двоим из вас стоит знать, что ваши личные рабы черт знает чем занимаются. В моей – прости, дорогая, **_нашей_** – гостиной. **_В буквальном смысле._**

 

Не получив ожидаемой реакции, по правде говоря, вообще никакой реакции - троица застыла истуканами, – Зак поманил их за собой:

 

– **_Быстрее_** , для тех, кто не понимает по-английски.

 

 

***


	62. Chapter 62

 

**Глава 62**

 

\- Нет, не так.

 

Дженсен пересел на диване, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Миша, распахнув свои голубые глаза, тоже отодвинулся, выжидательно на него глядя.

 

\- Ты должен **_прочесть_** поцелуй, - объяснял Дженсен. – По тому, как тебя целуют… Ты можешь судить, чего они хотят, что им нужно.

 

Миша склонил голову набок, раздумывая; изобразив вопрос пальцами, он мотнул головой в сторону спальни: **_Джефф_**?

 

Воспоминания о поцелуях Джеффа, о том, какой отчаянной, восхитительной страстью окрашен каждый из поцелуев хозяина, никогда надолго не исчезали из памяти Дженсена. При одной мысли об этом прежние ощущения налетели на него, заставив слегка вздрогнуть, пробегаясь сладким холодком по телу.

 

Миша наблюдал за его лицом так пристально, что это граничило с вуайеризмом, хотя, если подумать, Дженсену не привыкать выставляться напоказ. И все же с Джеффом это было по-другому, более интимно. Дженсен уже задавался вопросом, не совершил ли он ошибку, решив помочь Мише, проинструктировать его. В его памяти всплывали первые недели в поместье, полные непонимания человека, которому его продали, огорчение Джеффа оттого, что Дженсен так медленно включается в процесс. Сейчас он надеялся на одобрение хозяина, тем более, если это поможет Джереми.

 

\- Джефф… - Дженсен вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать верные слова и не выдать секреты хозяина, не уверенный, стоит ли посвящать Мишу в то, что касалось лишь их с Джеффом отношений. – Они все так одиноки, - продолжил он, наконец, обобщая и тем успокаивая свою совесть. – Они… их желания безмерны, но… они никогда не позволят себе получить желаемое. В этом все они очень упрямы. Поэтому… Конечно, я не в курсе, какими были твои прежние владельцы…

 

 ** _Владелец_** , поправил его Миша, делая знак **_Мастер_** и показывая один палец.

 

\- Ну, хорошо, - кивнул Дженсен. – Я не знаю, каким он был, однако с Джереми… тебе часто придется проявлять инициативу. Вряд ли Джереми сделает первый шаг.

 

Миша, выгнув брови, показал новый вопрос в воздухе.

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

 

\- Есть вероятность, что он вообще не будет заниматься с тобой сексом, - с опозданием до него дошло, что, возможно, Миша добивается позиций Кейна или Мэри-Луизы. Лично для него это по-прежнему оставалось странной концепцией и попахивало определением **_плохой раб_** , однако Дженсену не стоило сбрасывать со счетов это намерение Миши. – Если тебя это вполне устраивает, тогда не о чем волноваться…

 

Миша беспомощно развел руками, ткнув в себя пальцем.

 

\- Да, понимаю. Просто мне пришло это в голову потому, что ты спросил. Думаю… ты все выяснишь сам.

 

Прикусив губу, Миша с неуверенностью посмотрел на Дженсена. Губы его выглядели сухими, потрескавшимися, и Дженсен подумал, не будет ли это расценено как признак дурного тона, если он порекомендует Мише бальзам для губ. Ну, в самом деле, каждый личный раб обязан выглядеть наилучшим образом, и никакой, даже самого лучшего покроя костюм не скроет обветренных губ.

 

Давать советы, инструктировать, как когда-то инструктировали его – все это было для Дженсена в новинку. Многие из его обязанностей трудно было описать словами, порой все происходило на уровне инстинктов. Он никогда не сближался с другими личными рабами, чтобы делиться опытом. Странное чувство, и все же Дженсена радовало, что он в состоянии помочь, оградить Мишу от тех неловких ситуаций, в которые попадал сам.

 

**_Чего хочет Джереми?_ **

 

Дженсен задумался над ответом. Он не слишком хорошо знал Джереми, определенно не так, как **_следует_** , учитывая, как страдал Джефф от сложившейся с другом ситуации. Но все внимание Дженсена было приковано к хозяину, он пытался распутать собственный ребус, и трудно было одновременно держать руку на чьем-то еще пульсе.

 

\- Мне кажется… - Дженсен остановился, подумав, затем продолжил. – Мне кажется, Джереми в поиске. Между ним и Джеффом что-то было в прошлом, и пока не завершилось. И еще мне кажется, что Джефф… он топ, который боится быть топом.

 

Брови Миши сложились домиком, лицо опять приняло растерянное выражение, и Дженсен напомнил себе, с кем имеет дело.

 

\- Топ – это… Это как по-настоящему хороший хозяин, - пояснил он. – Он **_владеет_** тобой, заботится о тебе, наделяет всем необходимым, а ты даешь взамен то, что требуется хозяину, а именно - обладание тобой, - Дженсен не пользовался языком жестов долгие годы, и, хотя необходимость в нем сейчас отпала, потому что Миша прекрасно слышал, он сам не заметил, как пальцы сложились в знак **_контроль_**. – Все друзья Джеффа – в том числе, и его рабы, они нужны ему. Они помогают ему, с ними Джефф работает и проводит время вместе, без друзей Джефф бы совершенно потерялся… Однако им Джефф тоже нужен. Джефф – центр всего.

 

Последние слова Дженсен произнес с гордостью. Да, Джефф – именно **_его_** хозяин.

 

\- Так же и Джереми… Раньше он заботился о Марисе. Он любит ее, нуждается в ней. Но Мариса недостаточно сильна для него. Джереми… мне кажется, ему нужен кто-то посильнее, - Дженсену вспомнилась та сцена, в гостиной - Джереми, лежащий на полу, и то, как гладили его Вэнди и Зак. – Джереми заботится об окружающих, но ему нужен тот, о ком ему не нужно было бы беспокоиться. Понимаешь? Такой человек, который… - Дженсен вздохнул, опасаясь, что не сможет объяснить как следует. - Джефф… мне кажется, иногда ему нужен кто-то, чтобы причинить боль. Тот, кому это нравится, и кто не будет… в шоке от факта, что Джеффу это нравится. Ему нужен кто-то, кто бы просто… любил его. И я могу все это ему предоставить. Может, Джереми нужно то же самое?

 

Миша посмотрел на него с сомнением, потом прижал ладонь к груди. **_Я_**?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

 

\- Я не знаю. По крайней мере, ничего не выйдет, если ты не научишься хорошо целоваться.

 

Миша коротко усмехнулся, уголки губ загнулись в застенчивой улыбке, и он кивнул. Потом сделал приглашающий жест обеими руками: **_Ну, тогда давай._**

 

\- Ладно. В этот раз не пытайся контролировать поцелуй. Не напирай так. Просто… Сейчас я поцелую тебя, и потом ты мне скажешь, что почувствовал. Все, что тебе нужно сделать – прислушаться ко мне. Понял?

 

Миша медленно, с сомнением кивнул.

 

Дженсен взял Мишу одной рукой за шею, другой повернул его лицо под нужным углом. Миша прикрыл глаза.

 

\- Нет, - поправил его Дженсен. – Не закрывай глаза до тех пор, пока ваши губы не встретятся. Смотри на мои губы до последнего момента, как будто ты не в силах оторвать от них взгляд.

 

Миша коротко кивнул – его лицо было зажато в ладонях Дженсена. Так непривычно пытаться изобразить поцелуй Джеффа; Дженсен потянулся к Мише, пытаясь выразить все эти с трудом скрываемые эмоции хозяина. Его порадовал некоторый успех: постепенно Миша расслабился, напряжение ушло из стиснутых челюстей, плечи опустились; он медленно таял под губами Дженсена. Пока еще слишком много лишних движений губ и языка, однако новый поцелуй вышел куда лучше предыдущего.

 

\- Вы меня, конечно, извините, но мне, наверное, полагается рассвирепеть? – звучный голос Джереми заставил Мишу и Дженсена вздрогнуть. Обнаружив, что появились зрители, они отскочили друг от друга. В голосе Джереми не слышалось гнева, но сердце Дженсена все равно застучало быстрее. – Потому что это просто…

\- Возбуждает, - завершил за него фразу Джефф огрубевшим голосом, от которого по телу Дженсена прокатилось головокружительное тепло.

 

Развернувшись на диване, он изучающе посмотрел на лицо хозяина, не находя там ничего, кроме буквально кричащего желания. Под взглядом Джеффа Дженсену захотелось потянуться, охорошиться, словно кот; по его жилам медленно разливалась горячая лава.

 

\- Ага, - согласился Джереми, подобно Джеффу окидывая парочку горящим взглядом.

\- Это просто… - язык у Дженсена стал не к месту заплетаться. Не первый раз на него с вожделением взирал друг хозяина (ну, или друзья), однако он так и не смог избавиться от этой стыдливой реакции и научиться вести себя более картинно. Лорд Кроу повторял, что в том и есть его изюминка.

\- Поцелуй взасос? – участливо подсказал Зак.

 

Слова Зака испортили Дженсену удовольствие.

 

\- Указания, - Дженсен, наконец, взял себя в руки, поднимаясь с дивана; Миша - следом. – Я давал ему указания.

\- Ага, и моя указка уже встала, - проворчал Джереми себе под нос.

\- Я так и знала, что ты выдумаешь какую-нибудь глупость, - Вэнди крепко стукнула Зака по плечу и, развернувшись, удалилась на кухню.

 

Миша, обойдя Дженсена, опустился на колени перед Джереми.

 

 ** _Это моя вина_** , показал он знаком (что явилось ответом на вопрос, знает ли Джереми язык жестов).

 

Из-за поврежденной ноги поза у Миши вышла чуть кривоватой, и все же он опустился на пол вполне изящно. Интересно, подумал Дженсен, помешает ли Мишина травма движениям во время секса?

 

Само собой, смущенный Джереми, схватив Мишу за руку, кинулся поднимать его с колен.

 

\- Эй, послушай, не нужно…

\- Дженсен, - позвал Джефф, привлекая к себя внимание. – Нам пора.

\- Простите, - тихо произнес Дженсен, подойдя ближе. – Я хотел помочь.

 

Подняв руку, Джефф провел пальцем по нижней губе Дженсена, и глаза его потемнели, когда Дженсен, не задумываясь, прикусил ему кончик пальца.

 

\- Все нормально, - успокоил он, не отводя глаз от губ Дженсена. – Я не сержусь, - Джефф провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке. – Я не сержусь, - повторил он тише.

 

Поведение хозяина не противоречило его словам, и все же Джефф определенно испытывал **_что-то еще_**. Пока они прощались, рука хозяина буквально вплавилась в поясницу Дженсена. Они толкались бедрами, потому что Джефф не отпускал его от себя и на пару дюймов. Дженсен мог назвать миллион причин, почему не стоит становиться на колени перед Джеффом прямо здесь и сейчас, однако оставалась большая надежда осуществить задуманное, когда они подойдут к машине.

 

Но Джефф, похоже, был решительно настроен испортить планы Дженсена. Тронувшись от бордюра и выкатывая на улицу по направлению к шоссе, Джефф вновь принял озабоченный вид. Прикрыв своей ладонью ладонь Дженсена, он большим пальцем поглаживал ему запястье с неосознанной нежностью. Дженсен не знал, как поступить: оставить Джеффа наедине с его мыслями или, наоборот, отвлечь от них. К тому же, он чувствовал вину из-за случая с Мишей.

 

\- Вы знали, что Миша – девственник? – спросил он, все еще слегка удивленный таким небывалым открытием. – А ведь он старше меня.

 

Хотя Дженсен и подозревал, что Джефф не в курсе, все равно он не ожидал столь бурной реакции хозяина: их машина, под сердитые сигналы соседних автомобилей, рванула в сторону, на другую полосу движения.

 

\- Оба-алдеть! – воскликнул Джефф, торопливо выравнивая машину в ряду, одновременно бросая на Дженсена изумленные взгляды. – Откуда ты знаешь? Он… Миша тебе сам рассказал? А **_Джереми_** хоть в курсе?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

 

\- Я не знаю, Миша не сообщил. Думаю, Джереми ничего не знает.

 

Джефф выдал нервный смешок, и Дженсен тоже улыбнулся, хотя и не понимал, что здесь смешного. Усмешка Джеффа переросла в заливистый смех, который долго не утихал, и Дженсен был рад, что оказался полезен хотя бы для этого.

 

\- Еще раз - спасибо, что поехал со мной, - сказал Джефф, наконец, успокаиваясь. Он опять взял пальцы Дженсена в свою ладонь. – Знаю, знаю, - продолжил он, когда Дженсен уже собрался возразить, - ты готов последовать за мной куда угодно. Но я на самом деле рад, что ты со мной.

 

Обычно Дженсен отвечал на это нечто вроде **_Счастлив доставить вам удовольствие, Мастер_** , но это не те слова, которые понравились бы Джеффу. Проблема в том, что Дженсен не представлял, что произносить взамен.

 

\- Завтра у тебя встреча с Кэйт, да? – поинтересовался Джефф, милостиво избавляя Дженсена от раздумий над подходящей фразой.

\- Да.

 

Трудно сказать, ожидал ли Дженсен очередной сеанс с нетерпением, и все же отчасти он предвкушал встречу, желая очутиться на какое-то время в тихом и уютном королевстве Кэйт. Он и так уже пропустил пару встреч благодаря Мадам Морган, и, как решил Джефф, на этой неделе ему удастся выбраться к Кэйт.

 

\- Я хороший личный раб? – слова вырвались у Дженсена прежде, чем он успел над ними подумать.

 

Джефф бросил на него встревоженный взгляд.

 

\- Дженсен, ты… восхитительный. Зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь?

 

Тот покачал головой.

 

\- Я не знаю, просто… Вы со мной счастливы?

 

Джефф нахмурился еще сильнее, и Дженсен уже пожалел, что завел этот разговор.

 

\- Конечно, счастлив. Я очень счастлив. С чего вдруг такие вопросы?

 

Дженсен опять мотнул головой.

 

\- Так, неважно, - глядя в лобовое стекло, он пытался подобрать слова, чтобы выразить мысль, уже сомневаясь, стоит ли. – Это неважно.

 

На лице Джеффа читалось сомнение, однако он решил не настаивать на объяснении, и за это Дженсен был ему благодарен. Сложив их руки ладонь к ладони, он поднес пальцы Джеффа к своим губам, целуя с нежностью. Джефф улыбнулся ему, и Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ.

 

 

***


	63. Chapter 63

 

**Глава 63**

 

\- Итак… Что ты скажешь о прошедшей неделе, Дженсен? – по обыкновению, прежде чем устроиться на диване, Кэйт сначала отключила телефон, давая Дженсену возможность не торопиться с ответом.

\- Вообще-то, я думал о Джереми.

\- Джереми? Джереми Джеффа? – переспросила Кэйт, в удивлении распахнув глаза. Постучав костяшками пальцев по губам, она продолжила: – И что же с ним?

 

 ** _Джереми Джеффа_** , мысленно повторил Дженсен, отставив этот факт в сторону, для последующего рассмотрения.

 

\- Он ведь ваш пациент, так? – Дженсен бросил на Кэйт быстрый взгляд исподлобья, изобразив притворно-безразличное выражение, которое обычно хорошо смотрелось на его красивом лице.

 

Видимо, он растерял навыки, а может, Кэйт была знакома с этими уловками, судя по ее кривой усмешке.

 

\- Даже если и так, я бы не стала обсуждать это с тобой.

\- Потому что это врачебная тайна?

\- Да, - кивнула Кэйт.

\- Но вы ведь знакомы с Джереми?

\- Конечно, ты видел нас вместе у Джеффа.

\- Не могли бы вы рассказать о нем?

 

Кэйт покачала головой.

\- Ничего не получится.

\- Потому, что он ваш пациент?

\- Я не сплетничаю ни о моих друзьях, ни о моих пациентах, - пояснила Кэйт, но, несмотря на резкость слов, Дженсен не заметил гнева в ее голосе, лишь скрытую усмешку. Склонив голову набок, Кэйт изучающе посмотрела на него. – Откуда вдруг этот интерес к Джереми?

\- Он важен для Джеффа.

\- И что?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

 

\- Это означает, что он важен для Джеффа. Просто важен, - Дженсен развел руками, не в силах выразиться лучше: ответ был столь очевиден, что не нуждался в пояснении.

 

\- Он беспокоит тебя?

 

Дженсен задумался над вопросом.

 

\- Трудно сказать, - ответил он, наконец. – Я не понимаю, какая у него **_роль_**.

 

Кэйт медленно кивнула, задумчиво глядя в одну точку.

 

\- И какая, на твой взгляд, роль у Джереми?

\- Я вообще не подозревал, что он что-то значит для Джеффа, - Дженсен не смог скрыть горечь в голосе. Он поднял взгляд на Кэйт. – Не более чем остальные друзья, во всяком случае.

\- А теперь?

 

Дженсен повертел стакан в ладонях. Чай сегодня был фруктовый и терпкий, винно-красного цвета. Дженсен отпил глоток, смакуя вкус.

 

\- Я не знаю, - проговорил он. – Я думал… - в горле сжалось, сделалось тесно, как если бы он подхватил инфекцию. Еще не хватало заболеть, хуже времени не найти.

\- Ты думал?.. – напомнила Кэйт.

 

Дженсен не знал, как последовать за цепочкой своих мыслей, и потому взял новый курс.

 

\- Джефф мой хозяин. И мне полагается… все знать. Понимать. Как иначе я смогу выполнять свои обязанности? – во рту у Дженсена пересохло, и он отпил еще чаю, заглушая горечь фруктовой сладостью. – Джефф прожил целую жизнь до того, как купил меня, - медленно продолжил он, контролируя голос усилием воли. – И я не надеюсь, что он поделится со мной всеми личными секретами, раскроет их для какого-то раба. Я просто… хочу понять.

\- Наверное, все мы этого хотим, Дженсен.              

 

Дженсен кивнул, довольно резко, несмотря на все свои старания сдержаться.

 

\- Джефф… - нет, опять неверное начало, так он не сможет точно раскрыть свою мысль. Поставив стакан на салфетку, Дженсен сделал несколько ровных глубоких вдохов, медленно отирая ладони о брюки. – Мне следовало догадаться, - произнес он бесцветным голосом, дистанцируясь от эмоций. – Ведь я замечал, что Джефф удерживает Джереми на расстоянии, что они как будто отдалились друг от друга. Но… - Дженсен развел руками. – Я сделал неверные выводы. Я снова не понял своего хозяина.

\- То есть ты злишься на себя?

\- Да! – воскликнул Дженсен, но тут же продолжил: - Нет… Злюсь?… Нет, я просто… Мне следует прилагать еще больше усилий. Я **_обязан_** быть лучше.

 

Кэйт покачала головой.

 

\- Лучше чего, Дженсен? Лучше кого?

\- Лучше, чем я нынешний, - Дженсен указал на себя рукой. – Я не глуп, я знаю, что не глуп, и все равно не понимаю… Почему у меня никак не получается служить Джеффу наилучшим образом. Он… достоин гораздо лучшего, чем то, что я делаю для него. Он заслуживает самого лучшего.

 

Кэйт обвила прядь волос вокруг пальца.

 

\- Потому что он твой хозяин?

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

\- Нет, просто… Потому, что ему нужен кто-то особенный. Джефф… он столько делает для других, так старается, а они ничего не замечают.

\- Чего они не замечают?

 

Хотя вопрос и прозвучал почти нейтрально, однако немедленно насторожил Дженсена, предупреждая, что он переступает черту. С Кэйт так легко проговориться, все эти бесконечные сеансы и болтовня ради ее удовольствия давали о себе знать.

 

И все-таки…

 

\- Дженсен?

\- Джеффу нужен кто-то особенный, - повторил он, преследуемый ощущением, будто ступает по тонкому, готовому проломиться льду. – Именно для **_него самого_** , - Дженсен сцепил руки, удерживаясь, как за единственную константу. – Вы спрашивали меня… - **_дыши, дыши глубже_**. – Когда-то вы попросили меня подумать над тем, чего я хочу, и я размышлял над ответом, с той самой поры, не переставая. Я личный раб. И… это моя сущность. Только это я и умею... Это у меня в крови. А Джефф… ему всегда требовался **_особенный_** личный раб, и потому я подумал… - не слушаясь уговоров, легкие Дженсена сжались, и у него перехватило дыхание. – Я осмелился предположить – хорошо, если бы этим рабом стал я.

\- Но ведь ты и так его личный раб, - резонно заметила Кэйт.

\- Да, но… Что, если бы я смог остаться его личным рабом навсегда? – Дженсен пересел на самый край кресла, тревога из-за собственной дерзости и волнение вспыхнули в нем одновременно. – Джеффу нравится, когда люди сами выбирают себе занятие, то, в чем они могли бы преуспеть, что их самих интересует. Ему постоянно приходилось менять личных рабов, потому что никто из них не хотел выполнять свои обязанности, все они желали заниматься чем-то другим. Они были даже рады, когда он освобождал их от своих обязанностей. Но я… мне это нравится, мне хочется быть личным рабом Джеффа, и у меня нет желания заниматься чем-то иным. К тому же, он… ему так нужен кто-то. И я могу стать этим человеком. Наверное… Возможно…Если вы мне поможете… Вы поможете мне? – Дженсен не опустился на колени (хотя и ужасно хотелось), но позволил себе придвинуться, коснуться запястья Кэйт – хотя бы так, в рамках приличия выразить свою мольбу. – Я хочу… Вы можете подсказать мне, что я должен сделать, как себя вести, чтобы Джефф оставил меня у себя? Потому что… Потому что это то, чего я действительно хочу. И я считаю… Это к лучшему. Мне кажется, я подошел бы ему. Для него. Вы поможете мне?

\- Дженсен… Дженсен, я… - вглядываясь ей в лицо, Дженсен не мог определить, отчего Кэйт отпрянула от него. Неужели он перешел даже ее либеральную границу дозволенного и все-таки зашел слишком далеко?

Кэйт положила ладонь поверх его руки, делая глубокий вдох и шумно выдыхая, качая головой.

 

\- Если ты действительно хочешь именного этого, Дженсен, конечно, я помогу тебе… Хотя я сомневаюсь, что обладаю той магической силой, которой ты меня наделяешь. Я не крестная фея чтобы взмахнуть волшебной палочкой и превратить твои мечты в явь.

\- Да, но вы хорошо знаете Джеффа. Вы понимаете его.

 

На губах Кэйт заиграла знакомая кривоватая улыбка.

 

\- Не думаю, что кто-нибудь ** _вообще_** понимает Джеффа, - она стиснула ему пальцы. – Мне кажется, твое умение проникать во внутренний мир Джеффа сравнится с моим. Ты наблюдаешь за ним с очень близкого расстояния и… хм… - щеки Кэйт окрасил легкий румянец, и она грубовато усмехнулась, - при более интимных обстоятельствах. По сравнению со мной.

 

Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой.

 

\- Вы понимаете то, что мне не под силу. Я бы… я бы не достиг и половины, если бы не ваша помощь.

\- Дженсен, я не сделала ровным счетом ничего. Все, что у тебя есть на сегодняшний день – твоя заслуга. Ты добился всего собственными усилиями, благодаря своей сообразительности и желанию.

\- Но достаточно ли этого? – смутившись своей назойливости, Дженсен отпустил руку Кэйт и снова сел ровнее в кресле. Кэйт тоже откинулась на спинку дивана, подбирая под себя ноги.

\- Это все из-за Джереми? – сузив глаза, она пристально поглядела на Дженсена. - Ты что, волну… тебя интересует, кто больше заботит Джеффа – ты или Джереми?

\- Джереми свободный человек, - медленно произнес Дженсен, не уверенный, куда клонит Кэйт.

\- Ну, да, а еще когда ты увидел, как Джефф занимается сексом с Эвер…

 

 ** _Ах, это_** … Стыд хлестнул его плетью, однако эффект вышел далеко не из приятных. – Мое поведение было совершенно недостойным, - признался он. - Проявление моих чувств было неуместным, - Дженсен задумчиво прикусил губу. – Мои претензии на Джеффа неуместны. Джефф повел себя по отношению ко мне гораздо добрее, чем я того заслуживал, - он опять поднял глаза на Кэйт, встречаясь со взглядом ее кристально-прозрачных глаз. – Что еще раз доказывает мои слова – Джеффу следует иметь раба, который понимал бы, что за дар - доброта хозяина. Который не воспринимал бы ее, как должное.

\- А ты полагаешь, остальные рабы Джеффа воспринимают его доброту, как должное?

 

Дженсен пожал плечами.

 

\- Наверное, легко получать добро от другого, и при этом не задумываться, чего стоит это дающему. Мне кажется, когда ты окружен добротой с избытком… легко забыть, что хозяева не всегда бывают добрыми, забыть о том, что за доброту нужно платить такой же добротой в ответ.

\- Хм-м… - Кэйт снова поводила костяшками пальцев по губам – показатель того, что в словах Дженсена она обнаружила нечто ее особо заинтересовавшее. – Любопытное… наблюдение. А как ты думаешь, чего стоит Джеффу быть добрым?

\- Джефф, он… - Дженсен запнулся. Мысли, ощущения окружили его хороводом, он **_знал_** ответ на инстинктивном уровне, просто не пытался прежде выразить это словами. – Он хочет Джереми. Мне кажется… он все еще любит его. Но… Джефф не подпускает его к себе, держит на расстоянии. То же и со мной, отчасти, похоже. То есть… **_не одно и то же_** , конечно, я всего лишь раб, но…

 

Кэйт взмахнула рукой.

 

\- Дженсен, я тебя поняла, продолжай.

 

Дженсену пришлось напомнить себе о необходимости дышать.

 

\- Джефф хочет… секса со мной, и чтобы я принадлежал ему. Но он считает, что это плохо, что он станет **_плохим_** даже от одной мысли об этом. Он хочет оставаться добрым, но боится, что ничего не выйдет, если он получит желаемое. И потому он не станет брать меня и будет держать Джереми от себя подальше. Но… ведь ему нужно это. Лорд Круз говорил – учил меня, что всем нам необходима любовь, а хозяевам - особенно. Вот для чего существуют личные рабы. Чтобы любить хозяев.

 

В этот раз лицо Кэйт не приобрело отсутствующее выражение, как обычно происходило, стоило ему заговорить о Лорде Крузе. Она смотрела на него изучающе, и Дженсен, посчитав это хорошим знаком, решительно продолжил:

 

\- Джеффа никто не любит. Вернее, его любят **_все_** , но этого мало. Они так далеки от него. И всем им что-то нужно. По крайней мере, рабам. Они хотят быть свободными, в том числе и от Джеффа, от их собственной рабской сущности, - Дженсен покачал головой. – Знаю, не то слово, но… Все только и пытаются что-нибудь получить от Джеффа. Ему нужен тот, кто хотел бы одного лишь Джеффа, бескорыстно.

\- А ты хочешь одного лишь Джеффа?

\- Он мой хозяин. Хороший хозяин и хороший человек. Какой бы раб не мечтал об этом?

\- Но хочет ли Джеффа именно Дженсен?

\- Я не понял вопроса.

\- Ты сказал – какой бы раб не мечтал об этом. Но почему? Потому что это предел мечтаний раба, или потому, что **_именно ты_** этого хочешь? – Дженсен открыл было рот, но Кэйт предостерегающе подняла палец. – Вспомни мою просьбу - подумать о том, чего хочешь **_именно ты_**. Да, ты раб, но ты еще и **_Дженсен_**. Хотя на данный момент желания Дженсена и совпадают с желаниями раба, но может ли так случиться, что между желаниями раба и желаниями Дженсена возникнут расхождения? Что скажешь?

 

Подумав, Дженсен кивнул.

 

\- Люди ошибочно принимают доброту за слабость. **_Я тоже_** принял доброту Джеффа за слабость. Мне кажется, я хороший раб, и я очень стараюсь стать лучше, но… не всегда удается, - признание ранило острой болью в груди, однако Дженсен понимал, что это правда. – Я хочу… стать **_тем самым_** для Джеффа. Хочу **_принадлежать_** ему. Я был бы счастлив, горд, если бы мне удалось. Если бы Джефф позволил мне остаться его личным рабом навсегда.

 

Кэйт, часто заморгав, чуть пересела на диване; открыв рот, она так и не произнесла ни слова, но затем, прочистив горло, все же продолжила:

 

\- Ладно. Мы выделили цель, которую ты хочешь достигнуть. Давай обсудим, как стоит себя вести, чтобы осуществить задуманное.

 

 

 

***


	64. Chapter 64

 

**Глава 64**

 

\- Джеффри, на минутку.

 

 ** _Джеффри, ко мне_**.

 

Придержав уже готовую сорваться с языка язвительную реплику, Джефф остановился в дверях кабинета, который мать превратила в командный пункт.

 

 ** _Или в логово паука, годится и такая метафора_**.

 

\- Конечно, мам, чего там у тебя?

 

Мадам Морган недовольно поморщилась, но не стала реагировать на тон сына, просто поманила его в комнату.

 

\- Зайди, пожалуйста, и закрой за собой дверь.

 

 ** _О, полный комплект удовольствий: вызов в кабинет директора плюс чудный, как бензопила, характер мамочки. Бесподобно. Господи, ну что я опять натворил_**?

 

Джефф плюхнулся в одно из кресел напротив стола, ссутулившись и сползая со спинки кресла. Как будто ему снова пятнадцать.

 

\- Звучит угрожающе. Ты пытаешься меня напугать?

 

Мадам Морган нахмурилась.

 

\- Тебе обязательно дурачиться? Я слишком стара для всей этой чепухи, даже если тебя это так забавляет. Хотелось бы хоть раз поговорить серьезно.

 

Джефф, поджав ноги под кресло, уселся поудобнее.

 

\- Чудесно.

 

Ему не хотелось дерзить, но мать, похоже, восприняла это на свой счет, судя по тому, как застыло ее лицо (Мадам Морган старалась реже хмуриться, это способствовало появлению морщин).

 

\- Чудесно, - подхватила она резко. – Много времени это не займет. Я хочу, чтобы ты купил брату нового личного раба.

\- Хавьеру? – ожидая очередной тирады о своем холостяцком статусе, о недостойном образе жизни и так далее, Джефф растерялся: сдвиг приоритетов матери в сторону Хавьера сбил его с толку.

\- А что, у тебя есть еще один брат? – мать иронично приподняла бровь, забыв о только что выставленном требовании серьезного разговора. – Да, Хавьеру.

 

Не смотря на решимость держать себя в руках, Джефф не справился с раздражением, вонзившимся в него острым, горячим шипом.

 

\- У Хавьера имеется работа и собственный доход. Пусть сам покупает себе рабов.

 

Мадам Морган закатила глаза.

 

\- Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что жалованья Хавьера недостаточно для приобретения собственного раба. Не будь таким наивным.

\- Я не наивный. Я просто устал транжирить средства семьи, обеспечивая Хавьера рабами, и только лишь затем, чтобы он продавал их, едва ему понадобятся карманные деньги или чтобы расплатиться за проигрыш.

 

\- Но, дорогой…

 

 ** _Ага, теперь я дорогой_**.

 

\- Для этого и существует семья, - втолковывала ему мать, как несмышленому ребенку. – Она заботится о каждом из своих членов. То, как выглядит твой брат на людях, отражается на репутации нашей семьи. Хватит Хавьеру появляться в обществе с этим **_ребенком_** , каким-то беспризорником Диккенса.

 

Джефф сдавил пальцами переносицу.

 

\- Прежде всего, Джо - **_не ребенок_** , ему двадцать семь и… - Джефф вздохнул. – Ладно, неважно. Чем конкретно его не устраивает Джо? Не в том, конечно, смысле. Я и на секунду не допущу мысли, что Хавьер оставит Джо себе.

 

Вздохнув, мать стала суетливо расставлять предметы на столе, вернее, переставлять их, потому что Дженсен содержал кабинет в порядке, доведенном до абсурда.

 

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. Ему не подходит **_мальчик_**.

 

Джефф предвидел ее ответ, и головная боль возникла у него с рекордной скоростью; он стиснул зубы. Старый предмет спора, одна из причин, по которой он сбежал из родного гнезда в столь юном возрасте, устав от бесконечного парада личных рабов, которых выбирал ему дед, даже не посоветовавшись с ним.

 

Все купленные рабы, а точнее, рабыни, молоденькие и стройные, взращенные, словно цветы в оранжерее, несли в своих нежных телах закодированную волю семьи, и в том не было их вины.

 

Хуже всего, что Джефф знал – спорить бесполезно. Гетеросексуальная «нормальность» являлась непреложным законом Морганов, и никакие доводы не могли бы изменить мнение матери (да и остальных членов семьи). И все же, мудрость и опыт не помогли Джеффу удержаться от возражения:

 

\- Ты в курсе, мама, что у меня рабы в основном мужского пола. У нас на Западе на это смотрят проще.

 

Мадам Морган скривила губы, ее лицо приняло знакомое выражение, сопровождавшее их вечные споры. Не высказывая отвращения вслух, она всем видом давала понять свое мнение.

 

\- Как бы там ни было, - сухо сказала она, - Хавьер не Морган, у него нет твоей силы. Он не может, вроде тебя, выходить сухим из воды со своими грешками, как это сделал бы истинный Морган. У него не получается выглядеть таким… таким эксцентричным.

 

 ** _Эксцентричным?_** Джефф прикусил язык, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.

 

\- Суть в том, что когда твой брат появляется в обществе без сопровождения, это плохо отражается на нашей репутации. Как ты уже сказал, ты не желаешь расставаться со своим рабом Джо. Поэтому я не вижу большой проблемы, если Хавьер обзаведется новым, подходящим для него личным рабом, - невозмутимо подытожила Мадам Морган.

\- Мама… - Джефф вздрогнул от внезапно раздавшейся трели собственного мобильного, едва не подскочив в кресле. Выудив трубку из кармана, он скосил взгляд на дисплей: Кэйт. В волнении он, не успев опомниться, поднялся с кресла. – Я должен принять звонок, - виновато произнес он и распахнул дверь еще до того, как мать успела помешать ему.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я сейчас тебя обожаю, - произнес в трубку Джефф, пересекая большую гостиную и выходя на веранду. – Что случилось? С Дженсеном все в порядке?

\- С ним все отлично, - успокоила его Кэйт. – Зато у меня ужаснейшая головная боль, какая только случалась за всю мою юную жизнь.

\- Не такая уж ты и юная, - напомнил Джефф.

\- Вот гад, да ты мне зад целовать должен, а не о возрасте напоминать. Клянусь, Дженсен меня в могилу сведет.

\- То есть, это к лучшему, м-м? – обернувшись, Джефф заметил Криспина, наблюдающего за ним сквозь стеклянную дверь, ведущую в патио. Он развернулся к рабу спиной и, спустившись по ступеням, присел на последнюю. – Мне стоит волноваться или все нормально?

\- Нет, - ответила Кэйт, хотя и с легкой неуверенностью в голосе. – Нет, сегодня все было… - она перевела дух, успокаиваясь. – Вообще-то, было замечательно. Настоящее достижение. Дженсен, он… - Кэйт засмеялась, и ее легкий смех моментально ослабил напряжение, которого Джефф и не замечал, пока что-то не отпустило, словно лопнула натянутая в груди струна. – Видел бы ты его, Джефф, это было нечто. Дженсен вел себя осознанно, как личность, он… озвучил собственные желания, свои цели… - Кэйт снова усмехнулась, еще оживленнее, чем в прошлый раз. – Это было **_бесподобно_**.

\- А ты еще жалуешься на головную боль.

\- О, ну, давай не будем обманываться. Дженсен по-прежнему рассуждает с самой чудовищной логикой из всех, с которыми мне приходилось сталкиваться. Однако это не уменьшает его достижений.

\- И что все это значит?

\- Если честно – до конца не уверена. Я не… Мои методы вряд ли одобрила бы Ассоциация Психиатров, - Кэйт вздохнула, уже не столь жизнерадостная, как минуту назад. – Дженсен… это нечто особенное.

\- О, да, - искренне согласился Джефф.

\- Джефф… - Кэйт замялась. – Что сейчас происходит между тобой и Дженсеном?

\- По-моему, ты у него должна поинтересоваться.

\- Я спрашиваю тебя. Дело **_в тебе_**. Какое будущее для вас двоих рисуется в твоем воображении?

 

Джефф в удивлении приоткрыл рот.

 

\- Я… э-э… Я не знаю. Так далеко я не загадывал. А что? Дженсен что-то сказал тебе? Чего хочет он? Хочет ли он и дальше оставаться моим личным рабом? – ему снова тесно сдавило грудь, в придачу к горлу подкатила тошнота.

 

\- Я спрашиваю не о Дженсене. На секунду забудь о Дженсене и его желаниях. Чего хочешь **_ты_**?

 

Джефф вздохнул.

 

\- Я уже говорил, что ненавижу, когда ты играешь со мной в загадочного психоаналитика?

\- Да, говорил, и мне плевать. Отвечай на вопрос.

\- Слушай, знаю я, куда ты клонишь, - Джефф облокотился на ступени позади. – Рано или поздно Дженсен поймет, что прислуживать парню средних лет – не лучший вариант, и что перед ним открыто множество дорог. А я… - Джефф громко прокашлялся. – Я буду поддерживать его, радоваться его успехам, чем бы он не решил заняться.

\- О, ты прелесть, как благородно с твоей стороны.

\- Что ж, спасибо, - неуверенно ответил Джефф, расслышав в тоне Кэйт плохо скрываемый сарказм.

\- Но ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

\- Забавно, я думал, что ответил.

\- Я спрашивала не о том, что ты будешь **_делать_** , Джефф, а о том, чего ты **_хочешь_**.

 

Джефф вздохнул, откидывая назад голову.

 

\- Это что, тест? Какой-то вербальный Роршах? Не знаю я, чего хочу. И никогда не знал. Я стараюсь не слишком задумываться над этим, потому что не вижу смысла. Да, я предвижу, что в один прекрасный день Дженсен разобьет мне сердце и отправится навстречу чему-то более важному и значимому, и… и это здорово. И я буду за него счастлив. Но не заставляй меня постоянно размышлять об этом, хорошо? Просто… позволь мне побыть еще немного в моих счастливых иллюзиях, - Джефф вдруг осознал, что почти кричит на Кэйт. – Мне нужны мои гребаные иллюзии, - произнес он тише, стараясь взять себя в руки. - Пожалуйста…

\- Хорошо, Джефф, хорошо… отозвалась Кэйт, смягчаясь. – Но я говорю сейчас не как психоаналитик, а как твой друг – стоит попробовать, прислушайся к Дженсену и подумай о будущем, в котором тебя тоже ожидает счастье, - Джефф издал грудной стон, словно уже терял терпение. – И это вовсе не из области фантастики.

 

Джефф вздохнул.

 

\- Кэйт, я прожил долгую, полную невозможных отношений жизнь. Я не могу остановить эту тенденцию, и, уж поверь, я себя прекрасно знаю.

\- Джефф… Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что не все твои отношения были такими уж невозможными, как ты себе вообразил? И единственное, что делает их невозможными – твое собственное убеждение, что они таковыми являются.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что все это - плод моего воображения?! – гневно выпалил Джефф. – Дженсен – раб лишь в моем воображении?! Или то, что Мэри-Луиза ненавидит меня до мозга костей, или Джер… - Джефф смолк, тяжело выдохнув.

\- Джереми? – напомнила о себе Кэйт.

\- Мне казалось, мы говорили о Дженсене! - прорычал Джефф. Он резко поднялся со ступеней, слишком взволнованный, чтобы усидеть на месте. Обернувшись на дом, он заметил, что Криспин так и караулит его у двери - бесспорно, с очередным предписанием от матери. Джефф закатил глаза и, сам того не замечая, побрел в сторону псарни. Бизу будет рада его видеть, вот уж с кем у него отношения проще простого.

\- Вообще-то, мы говорим **_о тебе_** , дорогой мой.

\- Ну, тогда можем мы перестать?

\- Да, Джефф, можем.

\- Ты придешь к нам на обед? - сменил он тему, желая продемонстрировать, что уже успокоился.

\- Я и за одним столом с твоей матерью? – Кэйт с удивлением усмехнулась. – Звучит заманчиво, но, думаю, я отклоню приглашение. Может, я позволю тебе вместо этого вытащить меня куда-нибудь на неделе. Скажешь ей, что идешь на встречу с кандидаткой в жены.

\- Иди знаешь куда, - беззлобно ругнулся Джефф. – Ну, ладно. Мне точно понадобится вырваться отсюда, иначе я кого-нибудь пристукну. Когда Дженсен вернется домой, попрошу его проверить мое расписание.

\- Попросишь Дженсена? – поддразнила Кэйт. – Большой босс, не можешь следить за собственным расписанием?

 

Джефф рассмеялся.

 

\- Я пытался, но с тех пор, как Дженсен все тут организовал…Скажем так, он предпочитает лично следить за моим графиком.

\- О-о, у кого-то назревают проблемы…

\- Да он даже календарь защитил паролем! – продолжал оправдываться Джефф. – Я как-то попытался назначить **_одну встречу_** …

 

Кэйт покатилась с хохоту, не в силах ответить.

 

Джефф вздохнул.

 

\- Пока, Кэйт, надеюсь, ты там задохнешься.

 

Она сдавлено выговорила:

 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

 

И потом повесила трубку.

 

Не успел Джефф убрать телефон обратно в карман, как тот опять затрезвонил. Почти уверенный, что это мать, он посмотрел на экран дисплея: номер высветился незнакомый.

 

\- Алло?

\- Джефф? – женский голос, легкий и дружелюбный. – Джефф Морган?

\- Да, это я, - голос показался Джеффу знакомым, однако ему всегда было сложно определить говорившего по телефону, вот если бы встретиться лицом к лицу…

\- О… Привет, это Энн Хэтэуэй. Как поживаете?

 

Споткнувшись, Джефф чуть не выронил трубку, и у него вырвался удивленный возглас.

 

\- Джефф? Вы в порядке?

\- Что? А-а, да, в порядке. Извините, я споткнулся.

\- Как вижу, я не растеряла свое непостижимое очарование, - Энн произнесла это с явной улыбкой. – Действует даже по телефону.

\- Рад вас в этом заверить – или обвинить, чтобы не списывать все на собственную неловкость, - Джефф тоже усмехнулся. – Чем могу быть полезен, Леди Хэтэуэй?

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Энн, если не хотите услышать Сэр Морган в ответ.

\- Договорились - Энн.

\- А с вами легко, - она рассмеялась. Точно так же смеялась Кэйт – весело и искренне, не стесняясь осуждающих взглядов посторонних.

\- О, дорогуша, ты даже не предст… - Джефф успел одернуть себя, прежде чем зашел слишком далеко. Однако было слишком поздно, судя по тому, как прыснула со смеху Энн. – Ой… Простите, это мой привычный ответ.

\- Да ничего, все нормально, - уверила она Джеффа. – В таком случае, мне не придется смущаться в одиночку. Хочу предложить вам сходить куда-нибудь вдвоем.

\- Ну, знаете, за плечами у меня много лет, и смущаться мне приходилось … - с опозданием до Джеффа дошло сказанное Энн. – Постойте, что?

\- О, господи, - ее голос прозвучал приглушенно, как будто она прикрыла ладонью лицо. Джефф так и представил картину. – Я знала, что это глупая идея.

\- Нет, - протянул Джефф неуверенно. – Это не… глупо, - **_Полегче, Морган_**. – Просто неожиданно. После той пародии на ланч…

\- О-о, вот тогда на самом деле вышло глупо, - согласилась Энн. – Кстати, в число приглашенных определенно не включена ваша мать. Надеюсь, без обид?

\- И не собирался обижаться, - после того, как он сам сбежал от собственной матери, с этим трудно было поспорить. – Я тогда… попрошу Дженсена просмотреть мое расписание и выбрать нам подходящее время. Если вы, конечно, уверены в своем желании.

\- Слушайте, я понимаю, тот ланч был ужасен. Я и не подозревала, что ваша мать собирается… взять и **_свести_** нас вот так. Я была унижена, и вообще, обычно я… веду себя совсем иначе, - Энн слегка прочистила горло. – Поэтому я подумала – может, начнем сначала? Посмотрим, понравимся ли мы вообще друг другу, прежде чем затевать предсвадебные хлопоты. О, да, и не приглашайте Хавьера, - жестче добавила она.

\- Э-э… Да, само собой, - Джефф добрел до загона с собаками, где Бизу уже изображала лучшее подобие угря, пытаясь просунуть морду сквозь прутья загородки. Он потянулся к калитке, отмыкая засов, и собаки лавиной навалились на дверь. Только сейчас Джефф сообразил, что не удержит дверь одной рукой. – Простите, Энн, мне нужно идти!

\- Ладно… Что ж, надеюсь, Дженсен с Крисом что-нибудь придумают? Я перезвоню!

\- Да, пока! – успел ответить Джефф, пытаясь кликнуть на отбой до того, как его поглотит мохнатая орава.

 

 

***

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

 

**Глава 65**

 

Вздохнув, Джефф отложил в сторону кипу бумаг – доклады, служебные записки и прочие документы, до которых он никак не мог добраться, ведь все время уходило на исполнение роли гостеприимного хозяина. Дженсен тут же прекратил расхаживать по спальне (разумеется, голый, что никак не способствовало концентрации Джеффа на работе) и приблизился к кровати.

 

\- Все в порядке? – тихо поинтересовался он. Джефф, не задумываясь, протянул ему руку, и, похоже, Дженсен тоже не сомневался и не предполагал ничего иного, тут же устраиваясь у хозяина под боком, как будто там ему было самое место.

 

Придушив в зародыше мысль об этом, Джефф ответил:

 

\- Да, все нормально, просто рад, что еще один день закончился.

 

\- Хм-м, - задумчиво протянул Дженсен, затем спросил: - Как долго, на ваш взгляд, пробудет здесь Мадам Морган?

 

Джефф вздохнул и медленно съехал вниз, укладываясь плечами на скомканную подушку.

 

\- Я знаю не больше твоего, - признался он. – Учитывая характер матери, она будет торчать здесь, пока не получит желанного наследника.

 

От одной мысли об этом Джефф передернулся, и Дженсен тут же обнял его рукой за грудь, как будто боялся, что хозяин развалится сейчас на части. Он подставил ему лицо, и Джефф склонился к этому искушению, сдаваясь, целуя теплые, податливые губы.

 

В поцелуе Дженсен полностью отдавался ему, Джефф никогда не испытывал ничего подобного – какое-то наркотическое опьянение от сознания, что он владеет этими губами – не в денежном выражении, нет, в том смысле, что Дженсен позволил бы ему что угодно, исполнил бы любую его волю.

 

Джеффу вспомнился дом Индиры, противоречие желаний: подтолкнуть Дженсена еще ближе к краю, узнать, как далеко он может зайти в своей готовности услужить, и одновременно желание защитить, уберечь Дженсена от тех, кто не ценил его, кто мог позволить себе насилие над этим потрясающим созданием, согласным на все ради хозяина.

 

\- Можно нам… - нетвердым голосом произнес Дженсен, пальцами проследовав вниз по телу Джеффа, пожимая ему бедро. Так странно видеть скованность в человеке, который, порой, как ни в чем не бывало, выдавал ужасающе откровенные вещи о сексе. Дженсен облизнулся, выжидая, следя скорее за взглядом хозяина, чем нуждаясь в ответе на словах. – Пожалуйста…

 

Джефф провел ладонью по коже Дженсена: гладкая, ухоженная, а под ней перекатываются крепкие мускулы, плоть, если пользоваться метафорой. Плоть, которой Джеффу так хотелось бы коснуться, впиться в нее зубами, оставляя свои метки…А может, просто вжаться в Дженсена, толкаясь, отираясь о него до тех пор, пока они оба не окажутся на вершине блаженства, и их тела даже слиплись бы от… Еще одна мысль, которую Джефф отогнал, хотя она и успела откликнуться в его члене.

 

\- Да, - согласился он почти таким же неровным голосом, как и у Дженсена. – Да, милый, можно.

 

Он перекатил Дженсена на спину, оказываясь сверху, проводя зубами по его шее, прикусывая подбородок, и Дженсен услужливо повернул голову в сторону. Покалывающая щетина на его щеках оцарапала Джеффу губы.

 

\- Ты меня когда-нибудь с ума сведешь, - сквозь зубы проговорил он, находясь сейчас где-то между наслаждением и болью. - Господи, Дженсен…

\- Я тут подумал… - бросив взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, Дженсен потянулся к ней рукой. Не к той, что со стороны Джеффа и где хранились презервативы и лубрикант. Царапнув ногтями по дереву, он подцепил ручку ящика, выдвигая его из тумбочки.

 

Джефф отстранился, чтобы не мешать.

 

\- Надеюсь, идея хорошая? Что еще ты там придумал? – Джефф не знал, чего ожидать от Дженсена, с ним никогда не угадаешь наперед, поэтому Джефф давно оставил попытки.

 

И все же, появление дилдо стало сюрпризом.

 

В этом предмете для Джеффа не было ничего особенного (и в самом деле, чему удивляться?), однако вид Дженсена с дилдо в руках моментально перекрыл ему все функции «верхнего мозга». Невозможно догадаться, что на уме у Дженсена… и Джеффу было наплевать. Он налетел на него как ураган, и Дженсен, уже наполовину приоткрыв губы, выдохнул ему в рот, растаяв под телом Джеффа, расслабленный повсюду, кроме настойчиво напоминающего о себе члена, упирающегося Джеффу в живот.

 

\- Ну и… что ты придумал? – переспросил он, отрываясь, наконец, от губ Дженсена (но не в состоянии убрать с него рук, блуждая ладонями по его телу, словно вознамерившись оставить свои отпечатки на каждом сантиметре кожи). – Для кого дилдо?

\- Я… э-э… Для меня, - Дженсен заволновался, ресницы его задрожали, и застывший за ними взгляд засиял еще ярче. – Я… понимаю, вы не хотите меня… то есть, со мной… - быстро поправился он. – И я подумал – может быть… вот так? – он чуть толкнулся бедрами вверх, и кончик его члена прошелся по животу Джеффа.

 

Получалась странная ситуация: Дженсен, собственный, **_личный раб,_** упрашивал, чтобы его трахнули, да еще каким-то куском пластика. Потому что хозяин упорно отказывается сделать это сам. Перед Джеффом промелькнула череда лиц - Кэйт, остальные друзья, все они постоянно твердили, как неправильно он поступает с Дженсеном, отрекаясь от близости, забыв при этом поинтересоваться о его желаниях, отказывая ему в возможности просить (и получать) желаемое.

 

Внезапное осознание абсурдности происходящего отозвалось в Джеффе горячей, щемящей болью, похожей на ту, когда у него случился аппендицит.

 

\- Но это… совсем необязательно, - сразу пошел на попятную Дженсен; на его лице появилось по-настоящему растерянное выражение.

 

Джефф прикрыл ему рот ладонью, собираясь с мыслями, подыскивая верные слова, чтобы успокоить, и Дженсен немедленно смолк, лишь с тревогой вглядывался в лицо хозяина.

 

\- Мы не… - голос его надломился, и Джефф прочистил горло. – Нам не требуетсядилдо, Дженсен. Если только ты… - он снова прокашлялся, скорее для вида, и отодвинулся на свою сторону матраса. – Чего именно ты хочешь?

 

Сузив глаза, Дженсен подозрительно посмотрел на Джеффа, по лицу его промелькнула тень, как бывает в солнечный день – только что сияло солнце, и тут же набежали облака. Этот взгляд тоже больно ранил, хотя Джефф, без сомнения, заслужил его. И затем Дженсен натянул на лицо привычную маску безразличия, выдавая себя лишь потемневшим взглядом. В таких больших глазах трудно утаить бурю чувств.

 

\- Я не понимаю.

****

Наверное, стало бы легче, прекрати он касаться Дженсена, но Джефф не супермен, и столько подвигов в один день ему совершить не под силу. Он взял лицо Дженсена в ладони, поглаживая большими пальцами линии резко очерченных скул.

 

\- Это не хитрость и не уловка, - мягко сказал он. - Я спрашиваю тебя на полном серьезе: чего ты хочешь? Чего ты ждешь от меня?

\- Я хочу вас, - Дженсен дал на это настолько очевидный ответ, что, казалось, и сам не верил в его простоту, ожидая от Джеффа какого-нибудь подвоха. - Я хочу быть вашим.

 

 ** _Но почему, почему, ради всего святого, ты хочешь этого_**?!

****

Джеффу хотелось бы поговорить об этом, поспорить. И чтобы все стало проще, или сложнее, или **_яснее_** , и тогда бы он перестал чувствовать себя каким-то озабоченным извращенцем. Прикинуться бы глупым и сказать: **_А я не знал_**. Или умным, и устроить так, чтобы все сработало. Сделать бы все по-другому, чтобы наверняка знать, что он не ломает Дженсена еще сильнее, хотя куда уже сильнее. Однако больше всего – **_черт, больше всего на свете_** – Джефф хотел бы перестать трусить.

 

Но ни одна из этих идей не осуществится и не придет на помощь.

 

Их проблема неразрешима.

 

И Джефф так устал отвечать **_нет_**.

****

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал он. – И убери дилдо, нам это не понадобится.

 

Отшвырнув дилдо (который со стуком скатился на пол), Дженсен так быстро придвинулся к нему, что Джефф даже рассмеялся, и как раз кстати - эта мимолетная разрядка была ему столь необходима. Легко касаясь, Джефф провел пальцами вниз, вдоль руки Дженсена, останавливаясь на косточке его бедра, прочерчивая пальцем арку по нежной безволосой коже.

 

\- Каким образом… - они еще и не приступили, а голос Дженсена уже сбивался. – Как вы хотите меня…

 

На мгновение Джеффу представилось, как это происходило с прежними владельцами Дженсена. Наверное, спектакли тщательно продумывались и планировались, расписывались как по нотам, все исполнялось на высшем уровне и в заданной последовательности. Воображение Джеффа в шоке застыло, перед глазами замелькали порно-картинки с Дженсеном в главной роли. Но нет, секс с Дженсеном должен быть другим, естественным и настоящим, ведь Дженсен - не кукла из секс-шопа.

 

\- Нет, - сказал он, - погоди, не так, - Джеффу вдруг пришла в голову мысль. – А ты… уже приготовился?

 

Лицо Дженсена, и так выразительное, еще более засиявшее в предвкушении, мгновенно затуманилось от слов Джеффа.

 

\- Я… нет. А должен был? Но я не думал… Я не знал, что…

\- Дженсен, ничего страшного, - сжав ему бедро, Джефф еще раз приложился к его губам с долгим влажным поцелуем. – Все хорошо, именно этот ответ меня и устраивает. Перевернись.

 

Мышцы под ладонью Джеффа напряглись, и потом Дженсен, издав тихий грудной стон, исполнил просьбу, перевернувшись на живот и разводя ноги; Джефф встал там на коленях.

 

\- Прости меня, - дотянувшись, Джефф поцеловал его в шею, тихо приговаривая с каждым прикосновением губ. – Прости, что я так долго. Прости за то, что все время трусил. Я постараюсь, я сделаю все как можно лучше.

 

Дженсен повернул голову.

 

\- Я не… Что?

 

Улыбнувшись, Джефф огладил его по бокам, чуть цепляя ногтями кожу, отчего Дженсен дрогнул.

 

\- Все хорошо, не волнуйся ни о чем, - он продолжал спускаться, оставляя поцелуи на широких плечах. – Если бы ты знал, как давно я мечтал об этом.

\- Вы можете… - Дженсен громко сглотнул, так, что даже Джефф расслышал. – Вы можете делать со мной, что только пожелаете.

 

Джеффу вдруг показалось, что Дженсен произнес стандартную заученную фразу раба немного иначе, скорее, это было предложение. Джеффу очень хотелось в это верить. Просто «покорный раб», который отдается выбранному им самим «господину».

 

Джефф содрогнулся от этой мысли, отчасти из-за собственного неистребимого страха, отчасти из-за жадного, нетерпеливого предвкушения (и последнее пугало больше всего). Он не особо разбирался в терминах и тонкостях БДСМ – «покорный раб» и «господин», боль ради удовольствия, удовольствие ради боли… У него бывали партнеры гораздо более женоподобные, чем Дженсен, но это вовсе не делало их «покорными», и уж это тем более, такими, как Дженсен.

 

Джефф вообще сомневался, что найдется второй такой «покорный раб», как Дженсен.

 

Поэтому, отбросив все сомнения, он ответил:

 

\- О, не волнуйся, милый, именно это я и планировал.

 

Чуть подрагивая, Дженсен уткнулся лицом в подушку, постепенно успокаиваясь. Однако его дрожь усилилась, когда Джефф двинулся вниз, выцеловывая и прикусывая каждую карамельную каплю-веснушку на своем пути, ни одну не оставляя без внимания.

 

Наконец, Джефф добрался до сладостных крепких половинок зада Дженсена, сжав их в ладонях. Бедра Дженсена снова напряглись, он медленно, с силой вжался членом в мягкий матрас, что вряд ли принесло ему удовлетворение (Джефф знал это по личному опыту). Закончив целовать ему копчик, Джефф жестко приложился к одной из ягодиц, оставляя там багровый засос; Дженсен что-то простонал в подушку, слой пуха исказил слово, и Джефф не сразу догадался, что это **_Мастер_**.

 

Прохладная кожа Дженсена вспыхнула огнем, когда Джефф, разведя ему бедра пошире, оттянув мышцы и освободив себе место, подобрался ближе и восхитительно мокро лизнул ему мошонку, туго натянутую кожу между яичками и входом, слишком чувствительную даже для малейшего прикосновения зубами. Дженсен только что побывал в душе, он всегда и все выполнял старательно, и потому вкус мыла и чистой кожи с неохотой уступал место менее резким, но более сокровенным ароматам возбужденного тела. Джеффу хотелось бы вылизать каждую частичку Дженсена, пока он не стал бы источать аромат лишь этого отчаянного желания… и еще Джеффа.

 

Подняв голову и окинув взглядом тело Дженсена, так красиво омываемое теплым светом ночника, Джефф заметил, как тот, вжав голову в плечи, судорожно вцепился в подушку, смяв ее в комок. Джефф слегка поскреб ему спину пальцем.

 

\- Эй…

 

Оторвавшись от подушки, Дженсен, прикусив губу, посмотрел на него влажным, затуманенным взглядом. Потрясенное выражение на его лице отозвалось Джеффу прямиком в член, наливая свинцом. Короткие волосы Дженсена не требовалось откидывать со лба, и все же Джефф провел рукой по его затылку, пропуская пряди меж пальцев.

 

\- Что, разве тебе никогда так не делали?

 

Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой.

 

От догадки жидкое тепло разлилось внизу его живота, и Джефф, склонив голову набок, переспросил:

\- Никто? Даже рабы? Может, те, кто обучал?

\- Нет, - короткое слово и то далось Дженсену с трудом, кадык скользнул вниз-вверх по его горлу.

 

Мысль о том, что он окажется первым, кто одарит чем-то новым столь многоопытного в сексе, как Дженсен… оказалась до крайности возбуждающей, направив зажигательную смесь прямиком ниже пояса. Джефф погладил Дженсена одной рукой, другой сжимая собственный член, водя по нему ладонью.

 

\- Ложись, милый, я доставлю тебе удовольствие.

 

С покорностью возвращаясь в прежнюю позу, Дженсен произнес тихо, словно боясь быть услышанным:

 

\- Я не хочу кончить до того, как… До того…

 

Голова у Джеффа пошла кругом. Глубоко вздохнув, он перебрал с дюжину ответов, выбирая один:

\- Ты… тебе нужна моя помощь, Джен?

 

Медленно проведя пальцем по расщелине между ягодиц Дженсена, он остановился на мягких яичках.

 

Опять вжавшись лицом в подушку, тот приглушенно ответил:

 

\- Пожалуйста…

 

\- Хорошо, - Джефф прижался губами к его бедру. - Поднимись немного.

 

Дженсен приподнял бедра, позволяя Джеффу завести под него руку и обхватить пальцами член. Вскрикнув, он напрягся всем телом, и Джефф, действуя вначале неуверенно, усилил хватку, не пуская Дженсена за грань.

****

Исполнить роль живого кольца на члене Дженсена и одновременно раскрыть Дженсена шире, добираясь к цели ртом – это потребовало от Джеффа больше координации, чем он предполагал. Но оно того стоило - услышать первый несдержанный, прерывистый стон, вырвавшийся у Дженсена, стоило Джеффу пройтись языком по его сжавшемуся входу. Тело Дженсена дрожало, как будто он никак не мог решить: отдернутся в сторону или придвинуться навстречу. Джефф не являлся большим любителем римминга, но желание испробовать всего Дженсена, возможность заставить его кончить таким способом весьма прельщала. Еще немного, и Дженсен уже стонал, хрипловато и протяжно, переминаясь на коленях в ответ на каждое дразнящее движение языка.

 

Хотя Джеффа и соблазняла эта идея – довести Дженсена языком и рукой на его члене до оргазма, он понимал, что оба они хотели совсем другого. Дженсен слишком долго ждал...

 

\- Передай мне смазку, милый.

 

Коротко вздохнув, когда касания языка сменились рукой – Джефф неторопливо обвел пальцем вокруг чувствительного порозовевшего входа, Дженсен выполнил просьбу и, где-то вдруг растеряв свою привычную грацию жестов, бросил ему тюбик.

 

Джефф ввел один палец, и тихие, поскуливающие возгласы Дженсена сменились громкими, отчаянными стонами, он приподнял бедра еще выше, разводя ноги в откровенном желании.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - тяжело дыша, Дженсен уложил голову на скрещенные руки. – Я могу принять больше. Пожалуйста… О, черт, **_пожалуйста_**.

 

Джеффу показалось, что воздух в комнате буквально сгустился. Ему просто необходимо было сконцентрироваться на чем-то, хотя бы на собственном дыхании. Он добавил второй палец, проникая в эластичный облегающий жар, напряженный и чувствительный. Дженсен сам насаживался на руку Джеффа, его изогнутая спина глянцево поблескивала от пота.

 

\- Ваш член… - отрывисто, глуховато произнес Дженсен. - Пожалуйста, Мастер. **_Дж… Джефф_**. Джефф. Пожалуйста, трахните меня. Я буду самым лучшим, **_пожалуйста_**.

 

Джефф задрожал, и это была приятная дрожь, с головы до пят. Его собственный самоконтроль и терпение утекали, как масло сквозь пальцы, и все же он не хотел упустить любую возможность насладиться Дженсеном.

 

\- Перевернись.

 

Дженсен на спине – картина еще восхитительнее, чем на животе: раскрытые бедра, вставший член, часто вздымающаяся грудь, шея, которую Джеффу хотелось бы прикусить зубами, ощутить под губами биение пульса. Прижимаясь в поцелуе к горячей коже внутренней стороны бедра Дженсена, он чувствовал, как напряжены там подрагивающие мышцы.

 

\- Ты и так мой самый лучший, - низкий хрипловатый голос Джеффа шел откуда-то из глубины его груди. – Ты прекрасен.

 

Застонав, Дженсен выгнулся, прижимаясь к бедрам Джеффа, стоящего на коленях между его ног. Казалось, вся кожа Дженсена приобрела ту же чувствительность, что и нежная плоть его члена. Джефф и сам испытывал нечто подобное, разгоряченный, ощущая каждую точку соприкосновения с телом Дженсена, еще ярче ощущая свое тело там, где они еще не успели соприкоснуться.

 

Головка его члена грубовато, неловко пыталась пробиться туда, где больше всего хотелось оказаться Джеффу. Все слишком долго, слишком скользкие, непослушные пальцы. Сейчас, когда они были так близки, мозг Джеффа словно отключился, и первое проталкивание внутрь вычеркнуло из его сознания все мысли до единой; настал момент высшего Дзен совершенства, что длится вечно и протекает всего миг.

 

Изогнувшись под ним, Дженсен повторял сдавленно:

 

\- Черт, **_черт_** …

\- Я… делаю тебе больно?

 

Еще один медленный, **_очень медленный_** толчок, Джефф не хотел останавливаться, его вбирали, принимали.

 

\- Да, - прошипел сквозь зубы Дженсен, и тут же его лицо расцвело той особой, солнечной Дженсеновской улыбкой, дотянувшись, он взялся за Джеффа руками. – Но мне **_хорошо_**. Я хочу этого… **_а-а_** … Так хорошо...

 

Джефф продвинулся глубже. Непередаваемое чувство, еще теснее, волнующе - **_уйти или остаться_**? Переплетение **_за_** и **_против_**. Джефф, не торопясь, вышел из Дженсена, а тот, вцепившись в него, сдавленными стонами, кольцом мышц умолял: **_Не уходи_**.

 

\- Ш-ш-ш, - успокоил его Джефф прикосновением губ и ладоней, и затем вошел в Дженсена снова, с жарким напором, с наслаждением, в место, созданное лишь для него. Желание довести все до финала медленно назревало в Джеффе, но пока что сильнее было ощущение, что он может продолжать так вечно, неспешно входить и выходить, наблюдая, как Дженсен постепенно теряет свой жесткий самоконтроль личного раба. – Господи, какой же ты…

 

Вдруг Дженсен, обхватив его ногами и руками, яростно притянул к себе, к своему мягкому стонущему рту и влажному языку, совершенно не смущаясь тем фактом, где только что побывал язык Джеффа. Дженсен **_принял его в себя,_** и Джефф позволил ему, желая поцелуя не меньше, чем остального. Простое и откровенное желание, боль до мозга костей, преображающаяся в невыносимое наслаждение, что наполняло мир, созданный лишь для них двоих.

 

И затем неудержимый процесс, радостное и одновременно неосуществимое намерение двоих соединиться в единое целое. Резкие, короткие удары, желание продвинуться еще глубже, пока нирвана не завершится оргазмом. Ощущение близости, отчего-то немного грязное, тем более, под сдавленное Джеффа: **_Да, да, да_** …

 

\- Сможешь кончить, пока я тебя трахаю?

 

От Джеффа потребовались невероятные усилия, чтобы связать даже эти несколько слов в осмысленную фразу… И он был вознагражден: выражение лица Дженсена - залегшие было морщины, расширенные зрачки - изменилось, откинув голову и приоткрыв в блаженстве рот, он крепко зажмурился, и переполнившая его сперма выплеснулась жемчужными горячими струями; тело Дженсена судорожно сжалось на Джеффе.

****

**_В тебе. Я в тебе,_** подумал Джефф, жестко ударяясь, раз за разом. **_Навсегда в тебе_**.

 

Наступивший оргазм походил на скольжение по ледяному склону к обрыву: на мгновение покой и равновесие на краю, и затем Джефф рухнул в пропасть, все мысли, трансформировавшись, выплеснулись из его тела в тело Дженсена.

 

Джефф возвращался в реальность постепенно. Сначала, когда изнеможение лизнуло его черным жадным языком, напомнили о себе мучительной болью колени, особенно поврежденное. Остальные ощущения тоже добавили свои голоса моментом позже, и Джефф, с трудом передвинувшись на простыне и выйдя из Дженсена, раскинулся безвольно, как лапша. Злорадный хор твердил: **_Ты слишком стар, чтобы трахаться, как двадцатилетний_**.

 

И все равно оно того стоило (и пусть будет ныть в сто раз сильнее) – распластанный под ним Дженсен, расслабленный и довольный. И еще столько всего, чего Джефф и близко не заслуживал. С протяжным удовлетворенным стоном Джефф съехал с Дженсена набок, закинув на него руку и ногу.

 

\- Ну, как ты, милый? – спросил он, поскребывая пальцами влагу, разлившуюся на животе Дженсена.

\- Все прекрасно, - ответил Дженсен чересчур ясно и отчетливо для того, кто только что бурно кончил (как казалось Джеффу). Открыв глаза, Дженсен повернулся и посмотрел на Джеффа, между его бровями снова залегло тревожное V. – Простите, что я не показал себя с лучшей стороны.

 

Удивленно заморгав, Джефф задумался: можно ли тронуться умом после очень классного секса?

 

\- Что?

\- Я позволил себе утерять личный контроль, - продолжил Дженсен решительно. – Я был… Жадным, - он отвел глаза от лица Джеффа, как будто не мог выносить его взгляд. – Я слишком эгоистично сосредоточился на собственном удовольствии, забыв о вашем.

\- О, господи, - перекатившись на спину, Джефф прочесал пальцами волосы. – Дженсен, у меня только что случился оргазм, я в блаженстве и не собираюсь вступать с тобой в дебаты. Ты был великолепен, ясно тебе? В смысле, я не собираюсь себя нахваливать, но, мне кажется, у нас был обалденно фантастический секс. Хочешь сказать, секс не был фантастическим?

\- Нет, конечно! – ужаснулся Дженсен, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Я просто… Вы даете мне так много. И я хочу сделать для вас все как можно лучше. Стать вашим совершенством. А когда вы… когда… - неясно указав на свое тело, вниз, (это могло означать что угодно), Дженсен густо покраснел, что было убийственно возбуждающе. – Я потерял контроль, - завершил он сбивчивую фразу.

\- Дженсен, помнишь, мы как-то беседовали, и я объяснил, чего жду от своего партнера в сексе?

\- Конечно, помню.

\- Ладно, тогда ответь – тебе было хорошо?

\- Да, но…

 

Джефф поднял руку.

 

\- Так. И **_мне_** было хорошо. Мы просто Джефф и Дженсен, и нам было хорошо вдвоем. Это и есть результат, которого мы добивались, с моей точки зрения.

 

Дженсен поджал губы с выражением, средним между раздражением и неуверенностью.

 

\- Значит… все, и правда, было хорошо? Я… все сделал правильно?

 

Джефф сгреб его в охапку, притягивая к себе, так что Дженсен оказался на нем сверху.

 

\- Ты что, напрашиваешься на комплимент?

\- Нет, - Дженсен потряс головой, щекоча грудь Джеффа короткими прядями. – Нет. Просто… - он снова приподнялся, склонив голову набок, глядя Джеффу в глаза со всей серьезностью. – Спасибо вам. Знаю, вы так не думаете, но вы хороший хозяин. Я горжусь тем, что принадлежу вам.

\- Я… - Джефф не знал, что и ответить на это. И уж точно на ум не шло ничего хотя бы приблизительно такое же изысканно-учтивое, как слова Дженсена. Однако тот, похоже, и не ждал ответа. Дженсен уложил голову ему на плечо, легким теплым дыханием, как перышком, щекоча шею. Это странным образом убаюкивало, веки Джеффа отяжелели, и он сдался на милость дремоте.

 

 

***


	66. Chapter 66

 

**Глава 66**

 

Проснувшись, Дженсен обнаружил руку Джеффа на своем плече: хозяин гладил его по обнаженной коже, там, где сползло одеяло. Это не тревожило и не мешало, напротив, как-то успокаивало и вселяло уверенность. И вовсе не от этого он проснулся.

 

Разбудили его подсознательные сигналы собственного тела мозгу: пора вставать. У Дженсена было смутное ощущение, что Джефф гладил его довольно давно, он почувствовал ладонь хозяина еще раньше, даже сквозь плотную вуаль сна. Повернувшись на другой бок, Дженсен потянул за собой простыню, и гладкий шелк зашуршал по его отросшей за ночь щетине.

 

Джефф лежал, прикрытый до пояса, его мрачный пристальный взгляд, темные круги под глазами подсказывали, что он едва ли спал этой ночью. Чувство вины за то, что позволил себе уснуть, пока хозяин лежал без сна (ну, или не смог заснуть) червем завозилось в Дженсене. Однако прежде чем он успел оформить связную фразу и принести извинения, Джефф тихо, хрипловато спросил:

 

\- И как мы будем дальше жить, Дженсен?

 

Дженсен благоразумно решил промолчать, захлопав ресницами и промычав что-то неясное вроде **_м-мм?_**

 

Соприкосновение их тел стало более осознанным, и теперь Джефф водил ладонью по коже Дженсена не столько с вожделением, сколько, наверное, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли, что это **_его рука_** движется по **_телу Дженсена_**. А тот лежал и думал, что с радостью валялся бы так в постели час за часом, позволяя хозяину прикасаться к себе, где только тому захочется, пусть даже это будут всего лишь такие вот медленные, нежные поглаживания.

 

\- Я хочу сказать… - Джефф остановился в раздумье, затем тише продолжил. – В смысле… Что, я всегда смогу протянуть руку и получить тебя, когда мне заблагорассудится? Не спрашивая твоего согласия?

 

Джефф был встревожен и как будто не в настроении, и все же Дженсен, представив обрисованную хозяином картину, не удержался, медленно переминаясь на простынях, упираясь в матрас утренним стояком.

 

Джефф приподнял уголок рта в усталой кривоватой улыбке.

 

\- Как вижу, ты подтверждаешь мое предположение.

\- Да, - согласился Дженсен, почему-то шепотом. Он снова неспешно поерзал на простынях.

 

Джефф, рассеяно перебирая пальцами по телу Дженсена, испытующе посмотрел на него.

 

\- Ты понимаешь, почему для меня все так серьезно?

 

Кивнув в ответ, Дженсен перелег, подпирая щеку рукой.

 

\- Думаю, да, - медленно произнес он, подбирая слова. – Вы… - годы муштры запрещали сказать **_Вам страшно_** \- нельзя выставлять хозяина человеком, который не в состоянии контролировать свои эмоции. На его памяти владельцы, бывало, испытывали страх из-за денежных проблем, конкуренции, семейных неурядиц. Но никогда в жизни Дженсен не сталкивался со столь нелепой ситуацией: хозяин боялся **_собственного раба_**. – Вы полагаете, я не смогу ответить вам отказом, если мое желание не будет совпадать с вашим.

\- Умник, - вздохнул Джефф, но как будто с облегчением в голосе, хотя Дженсен и не понял, при чем здесь это слово.

\- Но… - не сдержав эмоций, Дженсен приподнялся на локте (жаль, это означало, что хозяину придется убрать руку с его плеча). – Я всегда хотел этого, - объяснял он, волнуясь, поймет ли его Джефф, поверит ли ему. – Я… Секс с вами, и то, что я здесь, рядом, ради вас… это к лучшему. Это то, чего я всегда добивался – принадлежать вам.

 

Джефф разглядывал его, и Дженсен никак не мог истолковать выражение на лице хозяина. Не то чтобы лицо Джеффа болезненно исказилось, как порой бывало - и это уже был хороший знак, - но и особого удовольствия от сказанных им слов Дженсен не заметил.

 

\- Всегда быть в вашем распоряжении, - попробовал он снова. – Чтобы вы могли воспользоваться мной – ну, или не воспользоваться, - добавил Дженсен поспешно, заметив, как Джефф выгнул бровь. – Пусть не зная заранее, когда именно вы захотите меня, каким способом и… Просто думать об этом, ожидать вас…

 

Член Дженсена затвердел даже от одних мыслей о сказанном.

 

Неясное выражение на лице Джеффа приобрело скептический оттенок.

 

\- Хочешь сказать, если я возьму и переверну тебя сейчас на живот…

 

Дженсен развел ноги, прогибаясь в спине, и это было неосознанное движение, как рефлекс, как привычка дышать.

 

\- Иисусе, - потрясенно промолвил Джефф. – Что, вот так запросто?

\- Если только пожелаете, - подтвердил Дженсен.

Джефф провел ладонью по рту, видимо, опять раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами – страстью и страхом. Что касается Дженсена, то он так до сих пор и не понял, отчего у хозяина возникают **_сложности_** , однако он все яснее осознавал, что у Джеффа они **_имеются_**. И, возможно, останутся навсегда.

 

\- Я бы получил удовольствие, занимаясь с вами сексом, - продолжал уговаривать Дженсен, стряхивая с себя одеяло и еще больше открываясь Джеффу. – Это **_правда_** , я не обманываю вас. И разве не вы говорили: если мы оба этого хотим, и нам обоим хорошо, это и есть желаемый результат?    

\- А ты дьявольски хитер. Как ловко у тебя получается использовать против меня мои же слова, – Джефф произнес это не сердясь, а со смехом, расталкивая ноги Дженсену еще шире и проводя пальцами по его обнаженной коже. – Кэйт тебе и в подметки не годится.

 

Улыбнувшись, Дженсен выгнулся по-кошачьи под лаской хозяина, в этот раз намеренно **_сексуально_**.

 

\- Дженсен, - заведя палец под подбородок, Джефф поднял ему лицо так, чтобы их глаза встретились. Между бровей Джеффа вновь появилась складка. – Понимаешь… Я верю, что сейчас ты честен со мной. **_Сейчас_**. Знаю, что говоришь мне правду и действительно хочешь этого. Но… мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал: если ты изменишь свое мнение – о нас, обо всем об этом, если ты вообще передумаешь, то немедленно сообщишь мне, - Джефф чуть сильнее стиснул ему подбородок. – И скажешь это прежде, чем начнешь меня ненавидеть.

 

 ** _Я никогда не смогу вас ненавидеть_** , подумал Дженсен, но ответил лишь тихо и искренне:

 

\- Обещаю.

 

Увернувшись, он поцеловал кончики пальцев Джеффа, вбирая затем их в рот, посасывая.

 

\- Вы будете меня трахать? – спросил он, когда в глазах хозяина заплясали огоньки. Тревожная складка меж бровей Джеффа разгладилась, он поддался Дженсену, ритмично заводив пальцами. Дженсен ощутил себя в тисках сладкого блаженства от одних только движений руки хозяина. – Пожалуйста…

 

 

 

\- Дженсен?

\- А? – вернувшись в реальность, Дженсен словно вынырнул на поверхность, отрываясь от живописных картин утреннего секса. Его лицо залила краска стыда за то, что он не вовремя замечтался.

 

Склонив голову, Кэйт с любопытством посмотрела на него.

 

\- Я спросила, все ли с тобой в порядке… У тебя было такое странное выражение лица, я не совсем уверена, что… - ветер захлопал оборками зонтика над их головами, то открывая лучам солнца, то отбрасывая на них тень, и Кэйт подставила ладонь козырьком к глазами. – Ты точно не против того, что я сменила место нашего сеанса? – спросила она с некоторым сомнением. – День сегодня замечательный, и я подумала, что нам обоим на пользу провести его на свежем воздухе. Однако если тебе хочется вернуться обратно, в мой кабинет…

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дженсен.

 

Его удивило, что Кэйт решила перенести встречу на улицу, в небольшой внутренний дворик, однако совершенно не обеспокоило. День, и в самом деле, был прекрасен, тем более для Лос-Анджелеса: высокое голубое небо, какое увидишь разве что в кино. Полупрозрачная дымка облаков покрывала его, словно легким кружевным бельем, что надевают лишь для вида. Переменчивый свежий ветерок не давал застаиваться раскаленному, жаркому воздуху.

 

\- Мне здесь нравится, - добавил Дженсен, чувствуя, что опять уплывает в свои воспоминания. Пресыщенный сексом со своим хозяином, а также вкусным ланчем, которым Кэйт сопроводила их беседу, Дженсен лениво, с уютом расположился в кресле. Он наблюдал за Кэйт – та перемазала пальцы в соусе карри, которым заправили куриный салат.

\- Просто у тебя такой озабоченный вид, ты весь поглощен своими мыслями, - облизнув соус с пальцев, Кэйт пристально поглядела на Дженсена. – Прошлым вечером мы говорили о Джеффе и его предстоящем браке. Тебя волнует эта тема?

 

Заморгав, Дженсен опять оторвался от порнографических мечтаний. Он не упоминал Кэйт о сексе с Джеффом, хотя его переполняло желание выплеснуть новость поскорее. На кончике языка так и вертелось **_Джефф трахнул меня!_** однако он считал, что объявлять сейчас об этом неуместно.

 

\- Наш разговор… А почему меня это должно волновать?

 

Кэйт пожала плечами.

 

\- Мне казалось, для раба естественно беспокоиться о том, как переустроится домашнее хозяйство, как оно изменится, если женится хозяин. Тем более, ты наверняка проходил через это в прошлом. Хочешь сказать, тебя **_не волнует_** , что Джефф, вполне вероятно, скоро женится?

\- Почему я должен волноваться? – ко всему прочему, Кэйт накормила его еще и клубникой в шоколаде. Дженсен повертел оставшуюся ягоду в пальцах - сладкое искушение. – Джефф… он мне не принадлежит. Наоборот, я принадлежу ему. И всегда существовала возможность – вероятность, - что Джефф женится, по тем или иным причинам, - он бросил ягоду обратно на тарелку. – Это важный шаг.

\- Важный для кого?

\- Для всей семьи, - Дженсен подбодрил себя глотком чая, сегодня землистого цвета, с ванильным привкусом. Несладкий, в отличие от клубники, зато минимум калорий. – Джефф обязан думать о будущем семьи.

\- Ну и… что будешь делать ты?

\- А что я? – мягкие кресла в патио Кэйт были слишком уж вальяжны для Дженсена; он передвинулся на край сиденья.

\- Если Джефф женится, как думаешь, что произойдет с тобой?

\- Я не знаю, - он опять вспомнил о нынешнем утре, о том, как Джефф держал его, двигался внутри. В этот раз на секс, неторопливый и полный нежности, ушло довольно много времени, как будто никто из них не хотел расставаться, желая оттянуть финал. Джефф почти не разговаривал, разве что произносил между поцелуями **_Дженсен_** на разные лады, и хотя Дженсен старался контролировать себя, не расслабляясь до такой степени, как прошлой ночью, все равно он не смог удержаться слишком долго, стоило Джеффу обхватить пальцами его член.

 

Именно сейчас, когда у них с Джеффом едва-едва стали налаживаться отношения, Дженсен не собирался отступать. Да, Лорд Аффлек, желая сделать приятное своей будущей невесте, продал его Лорду Дэймону, неужели и Джефф поступит с ним точно так же?

 

Конечно, Траст защитит Дженсена, его не продадут. И все же нет гарантии, что Джефф позволит ему и дальше находиться рядом.

 

\- Я понимаю, Джефф - не мой, - начал медленно Дженсен. – Но это не означает… Я просто хочу принадлежать ему. Знаю, у него прежде были – и есть – любовники, знаю, что он женится. Мне всего лишь… хотелось бы остаться с ним рядом.

\- Даже если одного из этих любовников зовут Джереми?

 

Дженсен запнулся. Никто не заметил бы, даже Кэйт, как ёкнуло у него в груди.

\- Я не предполагал, что они были любовниками…

\- Ну, это ведь не означает, что они не смогут стать ими в будущем, - резонно заметила Кэйт.

\- Почему вы меня об этом спрашиваете? – Дженсен сомневался, расслышала ли Кэйт его тихий вопрос сквозь шумные порывы ветра.

\- Я помню, как трудно тебе пришлось, когда ты увидел Джеффа с Эвер…

\- Я же сказал, что сожалею о своем поведении, - почти прошептал Дженсен.

 

Кэйт резко взмахнула рукой.

 

\- Дженсен, я на тебя не сержусь. Никто не сердится, пойми. Просто… извини, наверное, я неправильно выстроила нашу беседу, - усевшись по-турецки в кресле, она оперлась на колени руками, сцепляя между собой пальцы. – Послушай, твои отношения с Джеффом очень важны для тебя, и это здорово. Но ты и прежде демонстрировал нешуточное волнение по поводу того, что у Джеффа имеются   сексуальные связи с другими партнерами. А сейчас Джефф собирается жениться и, боюсь, довольно скоро, если его матери удастся ускорить процесс. Я переживаю за тебя и хочу знать, как ты справишься с этими проблемами. Как будешь вести себя, если у Джеффа возникнет духовная и физическая близость с другим человеком.

\- У нас с Джеффом был секс, - проговорил Дженсен себе под нос, словно обиженный ребенок. Он бы с удовольствием выкрикнул эти слова, если бы не считал такое поведение вульгарным и неподобающим.

\- У вас был… Что?!

\- Мы с Джеффом занимались сексом. Вчера, - **_И сегодня!_** ликующе добавил он про себя, однако решил, что сообщать об этом - уже перебор.

 

Удивленно-смущенное выражение на лице Кэйт сменила сияющая улыбка.

 

\- Ты это серьезно? О, **_Дженсен_**! О-о…

 

Дженсен спрятал улыбку за глотком чая, мысленно одергивая себя за излишнюю гордость, опасаясь, что его самодовольный вид заметит Кэйт.

 

\- Ну, и?.. – отщипнув виноградину от кисточки на блюде посреди стола, Кэйт повертела нефритовый шарик в пальцах, будто ища в нем изъян, потом кинула ягоду в рот. – Как ощущения? Поверить не могу, ну как же ты до сих пор не проговорился, мы ведь почти закончили. И когда ты собирался рассказать мне об этом? **_Дженсен_**!

 

Тот смущенно потер шею.

 

\- Все прошло нормально, мне было хорошо. Я просто подумал, что это будет выглядеть как хвастовство.

\- И что? Разве тебе запрещено немного похвастаться? – Кэйт оторвала маленькую кисточку винограда и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, посмотрела на Дженсена веселым взглядом.

 

Пожав плечами, Дженсен свесил руки с колен, сплетая пальцы.

 

\- Ну, и…Что теперь? Что-нибудь изменилось? Тебе не кажется, что между вами с Джеффом теперь все по-другому?

\- По-другому, - согласился Дженсен. – Он… когда он прикасается ко мне, то уже не так, как прежде. Он… позволяет себе владеть мной.

\- А что ты скажешь о себе?

 

На этот раз, как ни старался, Дженсен не удержался от улыбки, уголки губ сами растянулись в стороны.

 

\- Теперь я занял полагающееся мне место. Я не знаю, что произойдет дальше, изменится ли нынешняя ситуация, но, по крайней мере, это случится не из-за меня. Потому что я ровным счетом ничего не сделаю, чтобы она изменилась. Наконец я действительно принадлежу Джеффу, во всех отношениях, и это будет продолжаться столько, сколько он сам пожелает.

\- У тебя счастливый вид, - сделала вывод Кэйт, катая виноградину по нижней губе.

\- Так и есть, я счастлив, - подтвердил Дженсен, хотя произнести вслух столь вызывающе дерзкие слова оказалось нелегко. Он повторил их снова, пробуя на вкус, как Кэйт пробовала свой виноград: - Я счастлив.

 

 

***


	67. Chapter 67

**Глава 67**

 

Едва Джефф вышел из туалета, на него налетела Кэйт, увлекая за собой.  
 

\- Слушай, Дженсен просто в блаженстве, буквально парит над землей, а ты, напротив, выглядишь так, будто кто-то побил твою собаку. В чем дело, Джефф?

 

Тот устало привалился к стене, запустив пальцы в волосы.

 

\- Господи, Кэйт, что, обязательно обсуждать это прямо сейчас?

 

Обняв себя руками, Кэйт прислонилась к стене напротив, не сводя с него глаз.

 

\- Нет, - ответила она. – Необязательно. Просто я тебя знаю – копишь и копишь в себе... – она несмело улыбнулась, теребя уголок рубашки. – Подумала, может, ты захочешь выговориться, пока события не приняли серьезный оборот.

 

Пожав плечами, Джефф сунул руки в карманы и повозил ботинком по ковру.

 

\- Я переспал с ним. Все счастливы. Не знаю, что еще можно сказать по этому поводу.

\- И это ты называешь «счастлив»? – хмыкнула Кэйт.

 

Тяжелый осадок в груди Джеффа решил всколыхнуться.

 

\- А что ты хочешь от меня услышать?! – едва не прорычал он. – Что тебе нужно, Кэйт? Да, у нас был секс. И это было **_великолепно_**. Это было… Боже… - Джефф пожал плечами. – Заниматься с ним любовью – сплошное наслаждение. Разве что… вряд ли это можно назвать «любовью», понимаешь? Потому что он раб. А я хозяин. И меня гложет чувство, что я просто иду на компромиссы с совестью, когда мне это выгодно.

\- Джефф… - Кэйт задумчиво покусала губу. – Знаешь, в отличие от тебя, я не верю в абсолютно чистую совесть. Все относительно, пойми. Не существует черного или белого, - она развела руками. – Говорила и еще раз повторю – не делай этого, Джефф. Если тебе недостаточно просто любить Дженсена, если так и будешь заниматься самобичеванием - тогда найди другое решение.

\- Какое другое? – Джефф провел ладонью по волосам с чрезмерным усилием, выдирая несколько волосков. – **_Какое_** **_другое_**?! Я не могу… - он запнулся, в груди тяжелым комом сплавились разгорающийся гнев и холодная оголенная правда, о которой он и думать боялся. Джефф попытался выдохнуть этот ком, но тяжесть не сдвинулась с места. Стараясь успокоиться, он произнес, цедя каждое слово сквозь зубы: - Я не могу отпустить его, Кэйт. Я… не могу это сделать. Не настолько я хороший, - Джефф перевел дух, признавая горькую правду: – Не такой я человек, каким усиленно пытаюсь казаться, - его словно разрывало на куски даже от этой пары фраз, и он с трудом оторвался от немигающего взгляда Кэйт, фокусируясь на рисунке ковра между ними. – Дай мне спокойно пострадать. Просто… отвали, а? Обещаю, я во всем разберусь, мне только нужно время. Не доставай меня сейчас.

\- Ладно, Джефф, как скажешь, - Кэйт легко коснулась его плеча, спускаясь пальцами вдоль руки. – Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю, - она попыталась поймать его взгляд. – Ты ведь это понимаешь, правда?

 

Джефф кивнул, но прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, из-за угла высунулась голова Джереми.

 

\- Если вы закончили миловаться, может, перейдем к более серьезным проблемам? Например, как обженить нашего Джеффри.

\- Иди знаешь куда, Джер? - слова сложились до автоматизма легко, и Джереми, вознаградив его сморщенным носом и ухмылкой от уха до уха, исчез в сумраке коридора.

\- Рада видеть улыбку на его лице, - заметила Кэйт.

\- И я, - кивнул Джефф. – Думаю, покупка Миши пошла ему на пользу.

\- Не хочешь об этом поговорить?

\- Кэйт…

 

Та примирительно подняла руки.

 

\- Прости, прости. Расслабься. Кстати, я едва успела пригубить того чудного медового вина, пойду, исправлю ошибку, - и Кэйт, миновав его, вернулась к столу.

 

Джефф потер ладонью шею, откинул голову, разминая плечи. **_Дженсен счастлив_** , напомнил он себе. Сегодня утром Дженсен был более чем счастлив – он просто светился, и Джефф с трудом выпустил его из постели, еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на него у каждой стены, у каждого стола, мимо которого они проходили.

 

Честно признаться, это утешало - видеть его счастливым. Джефф даже гордился собой, ведь лицо Дженсена сияло именно благодаря ему.

 

 ** _Дженсен счастлив_** , подумал он снова.

 

Собраться в эфиопском ресторане - идея Дженсена: у низких столиков рабы и хозяева находились в одинаковом положении и потому не привлекали к себе внимания, тем более что их совет никак невозможно было устроить в доме. Джефф показался в дверях отдельного кабинета, и Дженсен улыбнулся ему. Не удержавшись, Джефф ответил глуповатой счастливой улыбкой.

 

\- Привет, - сказал он нерешительно, садясь рядом с Дженсеном на один из низких диванов, расставленных вокруг стола.

\- Привет, - тихо ответил тот, чуть ослабляя свою строгую позу, прижимаясь плечом к плечу хозяина.

 

Вздохнув, Джефф обнял его, притягивая ближе к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в висок, в щекочущие как перышко короткие волосы, чувствуя, как сердце Дженсена бьется под его ладонью.

 

Какое-то новое, солнечное чувство, Джефф испытывал подобное и прежде, и даже с Дженсеном… Но все равно это происходило как будто в первый раз.

 

\- Ну, как ты тут? – прошептал он Дженсену, прикасаясь губами к кромке уха.

\- Отлично, - Дженсен скосил на него взгляд, щуря глаза в улыбке. – Все в порядке.

Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Джефф переместил взгляд на Джереми, сидящего напротив. Тот наблюдал за ними, и на лице его играла кривая ухмылка, которая могла означать что угодно, начиная с «вы только поглядите на этих голубков, ну что за прелесть» и заканчивая «а не воткнуть ли Джеффу вилку в физиономию?» (правда, вилки в эфиопской кухне не предусматривались). С Джереми всегда так, непредсказуемо.

 

До того, как они с другом успели обменяться колкостями, Эвер постучала по своему бокалу ногтем, и звонкий звук прервал беседу всех собравшихся за столом.

 

\- Итак, не то чтобы еда отвратительная, напротив, все было великолепно, но мы собрались здесь с определенной целью, к тому же я устала. Все в курсе, что происходит, да? Благодаря матери Джеффа времени у нас почти не осталось, и если Джефф собирается жениться, то это должен быть тот, кого мы хорошо знаем, кому сможем доверять.

\- Кто не подставит нас и не помешает нашему делу, - добавил Джереми.

 

Джефф был немного удивлен: Джереми привез с собой Мишу. Состояние друга определенно улучшилось с той поры, как Джефф видел его последний раз, и, судя по словам Кэйт, Миша сыграл здесь не последнюю роль. Однако факт оставался фактом - Миша в их компании совсем недавно.

 

\- Хочешь сказать, с этой задачей Джефф и сам прекрасно справляется? – выдав это, Кейн поднес к губам большой бокал с пивом.

\- Крис, - одернула его Сэм. Она выглядела сердитой, и Джефф не мог ее винить, ему и самому было невесело. Не имея привычки делиться подробностями личной жизни, он тем более не испытывал удовольствия, когда эти подробности выносили на всеобщее обсуждение. И все же (как правильно напомнила ему как-то Сэм), он сам подписался на это, втянув их в дела Траста. Если уж они все заодно, тогда и проблемы решать всем вместе, а Джефф сейчас оказался самым слабым звеном.

 

\- Послушайте, я не понимаю, - подал голос Джаред, немного нервничая - его впервые включили в состав столь серьезного совещания. Конечно, он знал о Трасте, но только сейчас получил возможность участвовать в принятии решений. – Зачем вообще жениться? Да, это выводит Мадам Морган из себя, и, честно скажу, она пугает меня до чертиков, но… у тебя ведь есть свое собственное дело, собственные средства. Разве она имеет для тебя значение? Пусть себе бесится.

\- Имеет. Нельзя допустить, чтобы она – да кто угодно – начала задавать вопросы - отчего я не хочу жениться, - пояснил Джефф, снова прислушиваясь к ощущению Дженсена в своих руках - теплого, надежного.

\- Джефф прав, - сказала Кэйт, вертя в пальцах кусок хлеба (тонкая лепешка напиталась соусом, как кровью). – Для прикрытия нашей организации нам необходимо выглядеть «нормально», достаточно безобидно, иначе «кому следует» сразу обратят на нас внимание. И что касается Джеффа… Даже малейший слух о том, что хозяин чересчур добр к своим рабам, эмоционально к ним привязан… - Кэйт покачала головой. – Ничего хорошего нас тогда не ожидает.

 

Уголком глаза Джефф заметил, как Миша, похлопав хозяина по колену, сделал какой-то знак. Джереми отрицательно качнул головой, и Джефф решил позже выяснить у Дженсена, о чем это они. Если Мишу собираются оставить, наверняка придется выучить язык жестов.

 

\- Кстати, ты давно не демонстрировал свету, что поддерживаешь с кем-то постоянные отношениями, - напомнил ему Зак.

\- Но я стараюсь бывать на публике, – запротестовал Джефф. – Можно подумать, я отшельник какой-то.

\- Ты бываешь на публике с нами, - покачал головой Зак. – Или уединяешься в малолюдных ресторанах с Кэйт. Не там, где тебя могли бы увидеть. Еще проводишь деловые встречи с Вэнди. Но свидания? Настоящий вечер в центре города? Ты этого не делал со времен…

\- Робин, - подсказал Кейн, сверля Джеффа странным взглядом.

 

Джефф вообще об этом не задумывался, и потому его поразило, как давно это было. В последнее время он разрывался между Трастом и основным бизнесом, и все равно его удивил факт: прошло уже четыре года, как он расстался с Робин.

 

\- Ладно, я все понял, - устало проговорил он. – Женюсь я или нет – мне придется вести более активную жизнь. Принял к сведению.

 

Джефф хотел было упомянуть о свидании за чашечкой кофе с Энн Хэтэуэй, однако передумал - он и так уже сегодня разболтал немало.

 

\- Джефф… - начала Сэм, но потом замолчала: вошли два официанта, чтобы убрать опустевшие тарелки, следом появилась эфиопка со сковородой обжаренных кофейных зерен, наполняя комнату божественным благоуханием.

 

В присутствии посторонних они разбились на группки, продолжив беседу. Миша неловко забрался на колени Джереми, к удивлению Джеффа - да и Джереми тоже, судя по выражению на его лице, - но затем Мишина голова скрыла от него лицо Джереми, и Джефф отвел взгляд.

 

\- Ты в порядке? – тихо проговорил он на ухо Дженсену.

\- Конечно, - кивнул тот, поворачиваясь, чтобы заглянуть в лицо хозяину. – А почему вы спрашиваете?

 

Вопрос звучал искренне, слегка смущенно, и Джефф против воли улыбнулся:

\- Так, просто.

 

Эфиопка с противнем кофе обошла стол, встряхивая зерна, обдавая компанию маслянистым ароматом.

 

\- Ладно, - бодро начала Сэм, когда кофе, чай и другие жидкости были розданы всем желающим. – Давайте ближе к делу. Речь идет о настоящей женитьбе или о подружке на время, пока твоя мать не успокоится?

 

Джефф заморгал.

 

\- Об этом я пока не задумывался…

Сэм закатила глаза.

 

\- О, ну кто бы сомневался.

\- Правильно, для этого у Джеффа есть мы, - весело сказала Эвер, закидывая руку ему на шею и чуть приобнимая.

\- Дело в том, - поколебавшись, начал Джефф, избавляясь от ее руки, – что моя мать отчасти права, как ни тяжело мне это признать. Годы идут, я не молодею, и… я единственный наследник. Вернее, есть еще Хавьер…

 

Присутствующие почти хором недовольно загомонили.

 

\- Вы же понимаете, о чем я, - остановил их Джефф. Ему хотелось заступиться за брата (или хотя бы иметь причину заступиться за него), однако сказать в оправдание Хавьера было нечего. Друзья прекрасно знали его семью, возможно, лучше него самого. – Мы не можем – я не могу – допустить, чтобы семейные ценности оказались в руках Хавьера, - Джефф с неохотой убрал руку с груди Дженсена. - «Морган Интернэшнл» обеспечивает нашу группу средствами и прикрытием от официальных властей. А нам это чертовски необходимо.

\- Выходит, мы обсуждаем настоящую женитьбу? – уточнила Сэм.

\- Да, именно так, - он неуверенно пожал плечами, и Дженсен тут же прижался к нему чуть сильнее, предлагая молчаливую поддержку. Джефф не уставал удивляться его невероятному чутью.

\- Ну, тогда я вижу два выхода: ты женишься на ком-то из нашей группы, или мы подберем кандидатку из тех, кому, на наш взгляд, можно доверять и вводить в наш круг.

\- Чем больше народу вовлекается в нашу тайну, тем опаснее это становится, - напомнил Зак едва слышно. Джефф понимал, что не только ему одному сегодняшняя встреча кажется странной. – У меня… У меня ведь сын. Да, мы пошли на это с Вэнди, но Райзер здесь ни при чем.

\- То есть, это означает, что ты предлагаешь Вэнди?

\- Нет! - хором воскликнули Вэнди и Джефф. Их взгляды встретились, и он первым отвел глаза.

\- Я из низшего класса, - мрачно пояснила Вэнди. – К тому же, у меня внебрачный ребенок.

 

Лицо Джеффа болезненно исказилось. Друзьям предстояла долгая изматывающая процедура, чтобы защитить Райзера и узаконить его появление на свет, включая объявление во всеуслышание, что отец ребенка неизвестен. Им и так было сейчас несладко, Джеффу не хотелось добавлять соли на рану из-за его личных проблем.

 

Дженсен почти незаметно обнял его, подсаживаясь ближе: без сомнения, он чувствовал, как напряжен хозяин. Джефф так же незаметно похлопал его по руке, успокаивая. Он опять бросил взгляд на Вэнди: губы ее изогнулись в грустной улыбке, она накрыла ладонью ладонь Зака.

 

\- Вообще-то, в ее кандидатуре я вижу смысл, - вставил слово Брент. – Ее плодовитость доказана. Нам же просто нужно найти кого-нибудь подходящего, чтобы рассеять могучее семя Морганов? – сегодня он заявился без Нины, что стало для Джеффа не меньшим сюрпризом, чем присутствие Миши.

\- Я бы попросил обойтись без упоминания моего семени, - сказал Джефф, и Эвер хихикнула. – И ответ - нет. Прости, Вэнди, но с моей матерью этот номер не пройдет.

\- Без обид, Джефф… от твоей мамаши счастья не больше, чем от моей… но я совсем не жалею, что не иду за тебя. У меня уже есть муж, и второго мне не надо.

 

Джереми тихо хмыкнул себе под нос, но никто, кроме Джеффа, похоже, этого не заметил. Ирония друга резанула по сердцу, однако он даже не посмотрел сторону Джереми, не желая привлекать внимание остальных.

\- Как насчет тебя, Эв?

\- Неплохая идея, - мурлыкнула та, поворачиваясь и оглядывая Джеффа с ног до головы.

\- Не сработает, - покачал он головой. – Да, мы кузены лишь на словах, но для матери и это считается. Слишком близкое родство. Она не купится.

\- Хм-мм… И то правда. Жаль, конечно, - Эвер прикусила губу. – А вышло бы идеально, да и отец бы от меня отвалил. Он превращается в настоящую занозу. «Ты не молодеешь, Эвер…» Фу-у… - она скорчила физиономию.

\- Знаете, меня, как бы это выразиться, коробит идея спаривать кого-то из нас с Джеффом, как на случке, на потеху его матери, - вмешалась вдруг Кэйт. – Я понимаю серьезность ситуации, понимаю, что нужен тот, кому можно доверять, или кому мы смогли бы доверять… Я просто не уверена, что мы делаем это правильно. И прежде чем возникнет вопрос – ответ нет. Я безумно тебя люблю, дорогой, но я вообще не собираюсь замуж, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Да и в будущем, пожалуй.

 

Джефф пожал плечами.

 

\- Я, в принципе, и не возражаю, - признал он. – Ведь это я заварил эту кашу и втянул вас всех… - он пытался подобрать слова. – Я понимаю, от этого зависят ваши жизни, и если нас схватят… И все же, это и моя жизнь, не смотря ни на что.

\- **_Мы_** начали это, - поправил его Джереми с нажимом, хотя без раздражения, которого ожидал Джефф, и узел в его груди чуть ослабился. – Мы начали, - повторил Джереми тише. – Все, что касается тебя, касается и нас.

\- Ну, хорошо, - Джефф почувствовал, как за его спиной притих в ожидании продолжения фразы Дженсен. – И на ком же ты хочешь женить меня, Джер?

 

Тот усмехнулся.

 

\- Ты всегда можешь жениться на мне. Я молод, богат и чертовски привлекателен.

 

За столом засмеялись, и Джефф, насмеявшись со всеми, сказал:

 

\- Меня неправильно поймут.

\- А мы твоей матери не скажем.

\- Ладно, я полагаю, что можно подвести итог – мы так и не приблизились к решению проблемы, – Сэм оглядела присутствующих.

 

Кэйт пощелкала пальцами, привлекая внимание.

 

\- Думаю, Джефф правильно подчеркнул. Да, нас всех это касается, и все же в первую очередь это его жизнь. Ведь ему жениться, жить дальше с этой девушкой, кем бы она ни являлась. Мы все должны участвовать в обсуждении, не спорю, но, в конечном счете, это должен быть его выбор.

\- А нас, значит, по боку? – резко бросил Кейн.

\- Ты что, тупой? – Дженсен подал голос впервые за весь вечер, оставляя Джеффа, подавшись вперед. – Строишь из себя крутого?

\- Дженсен… - тихо позвал Джефф.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дженсен, оборачиваясь: лицо его горело негодованием. – Вы так стараетесь для них, стараетесь… найти выход, чтобы все это сработало, - он опять повернулся к Кейну. – Ты не доверяешь Джеффу? Думаешь, он не выложится на двести процентов, лишь бы осчастливить каждого из вас?!

\- Дженсен, все нормально, - Джефф притянул его к себе.

 

Выражение на лице Дженсена ясно говорило, что все далеко не нормально, однако тот с видимым усилием захлопнув рот, сел обратно, застыв в напряженной позе.

 

\- Слушай, я не в том смысле, - пояснил Кейн. – Женись, на ком заблагорассудится. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что мы будем вести себя осторожно. Мы **_все_** будем осторожны, - он с намеком посмотрел на Джеффа (а может, на Дженсена), затем перевел взгляд на Джереми и Мишу.

 

Видимо, не одного Джеффа беспокоило неожиданное появление Миши в их тесном кружке.

\- Ла-адно, - Эвер хлопнула ладонью по столу, отчего Джефф слегка вздрогнул. – На этой ноте собрание объявляется закрытым.

 

Джефф вздохнул: решение так и не приняли.

 

***


	68. Chapter 68

 

**Глава 68**

Сэм еще не вставала, когда Дженсен, неслышно ступая, спустился вниз. Он намеревался посидеть на крыльце кухни в предрассветной тьме, глотнуть свежести. Свобода делать это - покидать душный дом, когда вздумается, и просто вдыхать чистый воздух, казалась Дженсену невероятной роскошью, которую ему редко позволяли прежде.

Однако выйдя за дверь, он чуть не кувыркнулся со ступенек через Джареда. Честно говоря, Дженсен представлял себе тишину и покой немного иначе. Вскрикнув, он схватился за перила, Джаред тоже вскрикнул… и еще пискнул?

 

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – сердито зашипел на него Дженсен, распластавшись на широких ссутуленных плечах Джареда. Оттолкнувшись от перил, он встал на ноги.

\- То же самое могу спросить у тебя! – огрызнулся Джаред, разгибаясь и снова издавая какой-то писк. – Я Сэм жду.

\- Я тоже. Ударился? – вдвоем им на ступенях было тесновато, и все же, после секундного размышления, Дженсен присел рядом. В прошлом они с парнем сталкивались не только плечами, поэтому Дженсен рассудил, что все в норме.

\- Нет, не ударился, - Джаред был смущен, что-то зажимал ладонями между ног, и потому Дженсен предположил, что помешал ему мастурбировать (правда, кухня - место весьма неожиданное). И только через минуту он заметил большеглазую мохнатую мордашку, выглядывавшую из-под локтя Джареда. Котенок снова требовательно мяукнул, и Джаред попытался поймать его: – Эй, а ну иди сюда!

 

Абсолютно не реагируя на приказ, котенок, неловко цепляясь коготками за локоть Джареда, удержавшись на его руке пару секунд, перепрыгнул на колени к Дженсену. С такими коротким лапками далеко не допрыгнешь, так что котенок приземлился ему на бедро и тут же начал съезжать, панически вцепляясь тонкими, как иголочки коготками в Дженсеновские штаны для йоги. Это был всего лишь рефлекс для Дженсена - подхватить котенка, взять в ладони крошечное костлявое тельце.

 

\- Мне кажется, ты ему понравился, - довольно произнес Джаред, видя, как котенок устроился у Дженсена. Создание размером не больше ладони, хрупкий, словно сделанный из стекла, комочек, только теплый, мягкий и пушистый. Через мгновение Дженсен понял, что хрипловатое посапывание означает, что котенок мурлычет. Совсем не похоже на взрослых кошек, с которыми он имел дело, но это ведь котенок, и его голос еще не огрубел.

\- Хм-м, - Дженсен не мог подобрать подходящий ответ насчет «нравится» или «не нравится». Он протянул котенка Джареду.

\- Не-ет, подержи его секундочку, - потянулся тот, распрямляясь, громко хрустя позвонками. Дженсен заметил, как устало выглядит Джаред - от этого парень казался старше. – Я хоть немного отдохну.

\- Котенок для Сэм? – он опустил взгляд на пушистый комочек, картинно свернувшийся в его ладони, и придержал котенка другой рукой, хотя тому вроде и не требовалось. Кажется, котенок уснул.

 

Джаред пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы своей толстовки.

\- Я не знаю. Возможно. Мамаша отказалась от него, и мы с Чадом замаялись кормить малыша каждые два часа. Пока не можем отнять его от груди – и поверь, ничего смешного. От меня уже за километр несет кошачьим кормом, - Дженсен постарался представить Чада с бутылочкой смеси в одной руке и с котенком в другой… и ничего не вышло. – Он не отстает от нас с Чадом, к тому же, у нас просто времени нет ухаживать за ним, как следует, и… Эй!

 

Это «Эй!» Дженсену весьма не понравилось.

 

\- Я придумал! Точно! Возьми его себе.

\- Я? Нет… нет-нет, я не могу…

\- Слушай, это же будет чудесно, правда. Смотри, ты ему понравился. Учти, этому коту не нравится кто попало.

\- Пойми, у меня ведь работа…

\- Джефф определенно не будет возражать.

\- И я не умею обращаться с животными…

\- Чушь! Собаки тебя обожают, и сам видишь – Шустрик тоже.

 

 ** _Шустрик_**? подумал Дженсен. Но шанса произнести что-нибудь еще у него не оказалось, потому что дверь распахнулась, и раздался ворчливый голос Сэм:

 

\- Парни, чего вы разорались у меня на крыльце в такую рань? Идите выпрашивать косточки в другое место, псы бродячие.

\- Вообще-то, - Дженсен поднялся на ноги, - я хотел поговорить с тобой, - он оглянулся на Джареда, раздумывая, уместно ли обсуждать такое в его присутствии. Днем Сэм невозможно застать наедине, по этой причине он и встал в такую рань, оставив теплую постель и Джеффа. Вообще-то, именно Джаред посоветовал поговорить с Сэм и расспросить о Джеффе. Джаред знает хозяина всю свою жизнь, предан ему, как собака. – Мне нужен твой совет, - машинально сунув руки в карман на животе, Дженсен вдруг обнаружил там котенка: то ли он убрал его туда, то ли котенок сам забрался, в любом случае, малыш свернулся в кармане клубочком. – Насчет Мэри-Луизы, - лизнув ему палец шершавым языком, котенок уложил голову на костяшки пальцев.

 

Недовольно скривив губы, Сэм вздохнула, но, похоже, не рассердилась на Дженсена.

 

\- О, черт… ну ладно. Ты умеешь месить тесто?

 

Дженсену никогда не удавалось понаблюдать за утренними приготовлениями Сэм: обычно он оставался в постели, ожидая, пока проснется хозяин, любитель поспать. Ну, или пользовался преимуществом раннего утра и занимался йогой или пилатесом, чтобы сохранять гибкость и поддерживать себя в форме, учитывая изобилие сытной еды в доме.

 

Теперь ему стало ясно, **_насколько_** сытной: Сэм складывала пачки сливочного масла, словно собралась выложить из них стену, а из муки и сахара она, видимо, собралась сделать для кирпичей раствор. На свет появилась еще масса других продуктов, о назначении которых Дженсен и не догадывался. Лорд Хаттон - единственный из бывших хозяев, который по бедности не содержал повара и зачастую обходился тостом с маслом (больше в него не влезало). Поэтому при прочих умениях и талантах, Дженсен был полный профан в кулинарии.

 

Смилостивившись, Сэм поставила его чистить овощи и фрукты (хотя узнав ее требовательные стандарты, Дженсен и это посчитал немалым испытанием). Правда, монотонная работа всегда приносила ему успокоение и помогала сосредоточиться (что, похоже, и входило в намерения Сэм).

 

\- Ладно, - сказала она, яростно взбивая какую-то массу в глиняной миске. – Слушаю тебя.

 

Дженсен сделал долгий вздох, не сводя глаз с острого ножа в пальцах.

 

\- Мне кажется, Мастер Бардем имел или продолжает иметь секс с Мэри-Луизой, - постарался произнести он как можно спокойнее.

 

Сэм чуть не потеряла ложку в месиве, а Джаред уронил пригоршню яиц, которые как раз нес из холодильника.

 

\- Чтобы все это убрал, - скомандовала Сэм, не оборачиваясь.

\- Да, конечно, - согласился тот, – но… Ни хрена себе, Сэм!

\- Тихо!

\- Думаю, он и есть отец ребенка, - продолжил Дженсен. Отложив нож, он вонзил ногти в апельсиновую корку (из которой тут же брызнул сок), решив не держать сейчас в руках острые предметы.

\- Ни хрена себе! – донесся возглас Джареда откуда-то с пола, где он собирал скорлупу тряпкой.

\- Господи, твоя воля! - Сэм подняла глаза к небу, затем опять вернулась к прежнему занятию, накидываясь на тесто с большим ожесточением. – Так, ладно. Ты рассказал Джеффу?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дженсен, фокусируясь на апельсине, возясь с липкими сладкими дольками. Стыд окатил его жаром и холодом одновременно: надо было сразу идти к Джеффу. Ведь его задачи ясны, Дженсена вырастили и натаскали именно для этого. Тогда что он делает на кухне, скрываясь от хозяина и разбалтывая семейные тайны приятелям-рабам, как заправская сплетница? – У Джеффа сейчас столько неприятностей... Я опасался, что сделаю ему еще хуже.

\- Да, но если ты что-нибудь не предпримешь, легче ему тоже не станет, - Джаред поднялся с корточек, неся в руках разбитые яйца в тряпке, весь перемазанный жижей.

 

Котенок в кармане с наслаждением потянулся, коготками покалывая Дженсену живот, и он быстро почесал малышу за ухом, пытаясь успокоить.

 

\- У Джеффа и так голова пухнет от проблем. Я боялся, что… - Дженсен замялся, не зная, как объяснить свой страх, как выделить его из переплетения остальных страхов. – Я не знаю, что делать, - сказал он, наконец, и признаться в бессилии оказалось еще сложнее, чем признаться, что он трусит. – Не уверен, как поступить правильно.

\- Первая твоя ошибка - ты зря раздумывал, как «поступить правильно», - Сэм со стуком поставила миску на столешницу, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. При всем ее старании она все равно оставила полоску муки на лице (и на бедрах, положив на них ладони). – Едва попав к нам, Мэри-Луиза начала создавать проблемы, а отношения Джеффа с семьей… Ты достаточно умен и сам видишь, на что это похоже, - Сэм с опаской глянула на две двери, ведущие из кухни, затем продолжила. – И теперь я совершенно не удивляюсь, что одна проблема, накладываясь на другую, создала еще большую, - взяв миску, она стала разливать тесто в поджидавшие сковородки (Джаред успел смазать их маслом). – Ее ведь почти уже продали, буквально как лошадь. Ты знал об этом?

 

Дженсен, промахнувшись ножом, едва не полоснул себя по пальцу.

 

\- Я не знал… - Джаред был взволнован не меньше Дженсена. – Что она сделала?

 

Сэм недовольно покосилась на него.

 

\- Да ей и делать ничего не пришлось, будто ты ее не знаешь, Джей-воробей.

 

Покачав головой, она открыла дверцу духовки, со злостью швыряя туда сковороды с тестом, словно те ее чем-то обидели. Дженсен и не винил Сэм, ведь каждого раба неотступно преследовал призрак - быть проданным по бросовой цене, как дешевка. Сэм походила на Кейна - тоже прятала свои страхи и тревоги за гневом и раздражением.

 

\- Я не знаю всей истории, Кейн и Джефф не заговаривали об этом, а уж Мэри-Луиза – тем более. Честно скажу, я сама не раз хотела ее придушить, и все же не думаю, что кто-то заслуживает **_такого, -_** установив таймер, она взялась за другую миску. – Ты уже отделил белки от желтков? – резко бросила она Джареду.

\- Э-э… - тот посмотрел на мыльную тряпку в руке. – Нет еще.

\- Ладно, забудь, я сама сделаю, - Сэм вздохнула. – По сути дела, Мэри-Луиза должна благодарить Джеффа, он спас ее.

\- Это не в ее стиле, - с сомнением протянул Дженсен.

\- Конечно, нет, ведь чувство благодарности свойственно только человеку, а к Мэри-Луизе это не относится, - Джаред опустился на пол, собирая оставшийся мусор.

\- Но что же мне делать? – перечислять недостатки Мэри-Луизы – и дня не хватит, а у него осталось совсем мало времени, хозяин ожидает его присутствия на завтраке с матерью. – Говорить мне Джеффу? Если ребенок от Хавьера, тогда это семейное дело, хозяин должен об этом знать, верно?

\- Интересно, что за игру затеял Хавьер? – усаживаясь на пятки, спросил Джаред. – Он появился в поместье почти одновременно с Мэри-Луизой и до сих пор ни разу не попросил денег.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

\- Забудь.

\- Ну, конечно, «забудь». Думаешь, я гожусь только на возню с собаками? – надулся Джаред, хотя по его тону и легкой усмешке Дженсен понял, что парень шутит. – Я в состоянии сложить два плюс два.

\- Я вовсе не считаю тебя глупым, - начал оправдываться Дженсен.

\- Скорее, неопытным, - пояснила Сэм. – Он считает, что ты еще неопытен, чтобы разгадать планы Хавьера.

\- Серьезно? – удивленно приподняв брови, Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот почувствовал, что лицо его краснеет. Он еще старательнее принялся обдирать кожицу с сочного фрукта. - Надо же, по-моему, я обиделся.

\- Переживешь, - сухо сказала Сэм. – Так что ты там говорил?

\- Ничего. Просто Хавьер, он… честолюбивый. В смысле, у него большие амбиции. Мать осаждает Джеффа насчет наследника, и вдруг мы узнаем, что Мэри-Луиза носит ребенка Хавьера, - Джаред пожал плечами. – Подозрительное совпадение.

\- Но ведь… Мэри-Луиза рабыня, - произнес Дженсен в замешательстве. – И ее ребенок тоже станет рабом.

 

Пришла очередь Джареда посмотреть на него как на умственно отсталого. Наверное, Дженсену было бесполезно объяснять парню, что идея дать ребенку раба свободу кажется ему абсурдной. Он подозревал, что тогда Джаред окончательно запишет его в психи. Да и сам Дженсен совсем недавно убеждал Мэри-Луизу в обратном.

 

\- Да знаю я, - буркнул он раздраженно, из-за чего котенок в кармане недовольно зашевелился и пискнул. – Но даже если это и входило в намерение Хавьера, что с того? Он не Морган. Даже если у него и родится ребенок раньше, чем у Джеффа, какая разница?

\- Только не для Мадам Морган, - ответила Сэм без сомнения в голосе, присыпая мукой темный гранит столешницы. – А если это действительно его ребенок, спорю, что она уже знает об этом, ну, или скоро узнает. Родная кровь значит для нее все. И вряд ли она обрадуется тому, что Хавьер замарал их имя, связавшись с рабыней.

\- А что насчет компании? «Морган Интернэшнл»? – котенок затеял возню с толстовкой, наверное, запутался в складках. Дженсен осторожно поднялся, собираясь смыть апельсиновый сок с пальцев, и затем разобраться с маленьким хулиганом. Но не успел он подойти к раковине, как из его кармана показалась взлохмаченная пушистая голова, а следом и когтистая лапка.

 

\- Черт, Джаред, тебе сколько раз было сказано – не приносить животных на кухню! – Сэм шлепнула тестом о столешницу и, уперев руки в боки, сверкнула на Джареда взглядом.

\- А что я? – обиженно завел Джаред. Дженсен как раз поймал котенка липкими от сока руками, когда тот чуть не выпал из кармана на твердый каменный пол. – Вроде как Дженсен его держит.

\- Хочешь меня убедить, что у Дженсена сами собой котята из живота вываливаются? – встряхнув волосами, она еще строже посмотрела на Джареда. – Не дури мне мозги, мальчишка. Я вдвое тебя старше, а по уму – так втрое. Знаю я, откуда котенок взялся, - она перевела на Дженсена уже не столь сердитый взгляд, но тому было достаточно - он начал пятиться к двери. - Котенок голодный, а я его кормить не собираюсь. Нашли себе место для развлечения. Проваливайте с моей кухни, вы и так натворили здесь бед.

\- Конечно, конечно, - с готовностью согласился Джаред, хватая Дженсена за локоть. А тот все пытался поймать шустрого сорванца: котенок, видимо, решил, что как раз началось самое веселье, и пытался забраться вверх по груди Дженсена.

\- Но как же Джефф? – оглянулся он через плечо, пока Джаред торопливо выталкивал его в дверь. – Что мне ему сказать?

\- Скажи правду, - Сэм еще раз с опаской глянула на двери кухни. – Даже если наши подозрения не оправдаются, он должен знать. И учитывая, что это Хавьер, дело здесь явно нечисто.

 

Дженсен кивнул, наконец поймав котенка и прижимая его к себе локтем. Он подсунул ему мизинец, и котенок принялся облизывать, вернее, грызть его мелкими молочными зубками.

 

\- Ясно, спасибо.

 

 

\- Говорил же, Шустрику ты понравился, - Джаред вприпрыжку шел по газону рядом с Дженсеном. – Вы двое просто созданы друг для друга.

\- Джаред, - начал Дженсен, но потом остановился, вздохнув. – Я не собираюсь называть этого котенка Шустрик.

 

Джаред растерянно посмотрел на него.

 

\- Почему нет? Нормальное имя. Я же не удивляюсь, что тебя зовут Дженсен, правильно?

\- Да, но на самом деле меня зовут не Дженсен.

 

Джаред остановился как вкопанный, тараща глаза.

\- Что, правда?!

\- Нет, неправда, - серьезно сказал Дженсен, а потом рассмеялся. – Абсолютно неправда.

 

Изумленное лицо Джареда стоило того.

 

 

***


	69. Chapter 69

 

**Глава 69**

 

\- Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, братец. Если, конечно, у тебя найдется время.

 

Он ожидал этого разговора с самого приезда брата, и, как всегда, Хавьер выбрал самый неподходящий момент.

 

\- Найдется, - собрав документы, Джефф постучал ими по столу, выравнивая пачку, и затем отложил, перевернув лицом вниз и придавливая локтем. Интересно, во сколько ему обойдется братская любовь на этот раз? – Что тебе нужно?

\- Насколько я понял, мать просила для меня нового личного раба, - подтянув ближе одно из кресел, Хавьер расположился в нем, принимая изящную позу.

 

Хавьер как будто решил оставить свои напыщенные манеры, впрочем, Джеффу было все равно – на него чары брата никогда не действовали. Правда, это никогда не останавливало Хавьера от попыток их продемонстрировать.

 

\- Да, - осторожно согласился Джефф, неуверенный, что именно задумал брат и куда он клонит. Интересно, Хавьер повзрослел или просто изобрел новый способ устраивать спектакли? – Это правда.

 

Хавьер кивнул, по-видимому, ожидая такого ответа.

 

\- У меня, в некотором роде, встречное предложение.

\- Да-а? - Джефф, приподняв брови, откинулся на спинку кресла, постукивая пальцами по гладким деревянным подлокотникам. Про себя он пожелал, чтобы Дженсен оказался сейчас рядом. Джефф уже волновался - куда он запропастился? В доме Дженсена он не нашел, а от Сэм ничего вразумительного не добился. – И какое же?

\- Мне не нужен новый личный раб. Я… - словно игроки-соперники, они сидели за столом друг напротив друга, и Хавьер, уложив локти на стол, свесил голову. – Знаешь, для меня это нелегко, – он грустно усмехнулся. – Наверное, тебе трудно поверить, я ведь каждый раз прихожу к тебе со шляпой в руке, словно нищий.

\- Хавьер… - Джефф поерзал в кресле.

\- Ты старший брат, ты - Морган, - Хавьер качнул головой. – Тебе незнакомо это чувство - выпрашивать объедки, цепляться за полы семейного фрака…

\- Я сам уехал, - сухо напомнил ему Джефф. – Я отказался играть в их игры.

\- Тебе легко говорить, ненаглядная бабуля оставила тебе дом и деньги. Не всем так повезло.

\- Слушай, ты пришел сюда ворошить семейное прошлое? – поинтересовался Джефф. – Никто из нас не выбирал, кем стать, такова жизнь. Я не смог бы ничего изменить, и ты тоже.

 

Улыбнувшись, Хавьер погрозил ему пальцем.

 

\- Как всегда, в своем репертуаре - старший, мудрый брат, - он опять откинулся в кресле, заложив ногу за ногу. – Однако ты прав, и я не собираюсь вспоминать старое. Теперь уже слишком поздно. К тому же, глупо сердить тебя, если пришел просить об одолжении, верно?

 

 ** _«Слишком поздно» для нас наступило много лет назад_** , подумал Джефф все с той же болезненной ностальгией. Точнее, с ностальгией по тем отношениям, которых у них никогда не было.

 

\- Что тебе нужно, Хавьер?

\- Отдай мне Мэри-Луизу.

\- Я… Прости, что? – Джефф заморгал, сомневаясь, в порядке ли у него со слухом. – Ты хочешь?.. – Господи, он даже не мог представить это, не то что произнести. – Тебе нужна Мэри-Луиза?!

\- Если отбросить в сторону ее недостатки, она прекрасно справлялась с обязанностями агента, разве нет?

 

\- Согласен, - признал Джефф.

 

Хавьер развел руками, будто говоря: **_Тогда чему ты удивляешься?_**

 

\- Мне кажется, причина не только в этом, - осторожно начал Джефф. Мозг его лихорадочно работал, не находя, однако, ответа. – Мэри-Луиза… - Джефф не имел ни малейшей идеи, как точнее выразиться. – Мэри-Луиза?! – переспросил он снова.

 

Хавьер как будто обиделся:

 

\- А почему тебя так это удивляет?

\- Я даже не знаю, как и ответить на твой вопрос, - Джефф растерянно усмехнулся. – И вообще, с чего ты взял, что я продам тебе своего раба?

\- Я мог бы опять завести старую песню, о том, что я твой брат и все такое, но мы оба знаем, что этот номер не пройдет. К тому же… - Хавьер демонстративно поднял палец, - всем известно, как тебя волнует судьба твоих рабов.

 

Сердце у Джеффа заколотилось как бешеное, однако он сделал все возможное, чтобы скрыть тревогу, стараясь собрать весь арсенал здравого смысла: разговор принимал все более странный оборот.

 

\- Одно дело – использовать моих рабов наилучшим образом, согласно их способностям, как это делаю я, и другое - отдать Мэри-Луизу человеку, который обменяет на карманные деньги при первом же удобном случае.

\- Вот теперь я обиделся, - Хавьер приложил холеную руку к груди. – Я начал разговор честно и искренне, со всем к тебе уважением. А в ответ ты насмехаешься и ставишь под сомнение мою честь.

\- Ты должен признать – у меня есть на то причины, - Джефф потер ладонью шею. – Хочешь серьезного разговора? Ладно, давай начистоту. Я не доверяю тебе, **_братец_**. Не доверяю тебе мои деньги. И я чертовски не доверяю твоему слову, когда ты говоришь, что Мэри-Луиза – ради всего святого, Мэри-Луиза?! – хочет, чтобы ее продали тебе. Я просто… для меня это лишено всякого смысла. Зачем ей это? Почему тебе? Я в курсе, какие рабыни тебе нравятся, Хавьер - молоденькие, покладистые и с большими сиськами… Ни одно из этих определений к Мэри-Луизе не относится. К тому же, она на восьмом месяце беременности, так что, даже если учесть твой извращенный вкус, я теряюсь в догадках, почему ты выбираешь ее… разве что ради дешевого ребенка. Пока я не увижу в этом смысла, я и пальцем не пошевелю.

\- Ребенок, которого носит Мэри-Луиза… он мой, - все с той же спокойной уверенностью произнес Хавьер. – Мой сын.

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Я абсолютно серьезен. Или ты надеялся, что ребенок твой?

\- Нет, - отъехав на стуле от стола, Джефф поднялся и зашагал по ограниченному пространству кабинета, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не превратить лицо Хавьера в котлету. Шарики и ролики его мозга уже буквально дымились, обрабатывая услышанное.

 

**_Как это могло случиться? Когда это могло случиться? Он что…_ **

 

Через всю комнату он метнулся к Хавьеру, хватая его за грудки, стаскивая с кресла.

 

\- Ты что, изнасиловал ее? Черт, ты ее изнасиловал?!

\- Нет, - раздался спокойный голос Мэри-Луизы. Джефф увидел ее краем глаза: неловко поддерживая рукой живот, она прислонилась к дверному косяку. – Хавьер не насиловал меня. Иисусе, Джефф, зачем устраивать мелодраму?

 

Вырвавшись из рук Джеффа, Хавьер разгладил смятую рубашку, всем своим видом демонстрируя: **_Ну что, убедился?_** Мэри-Луиза плавно, но довольно спешно прошла мимо них, словно опасаясь, что пол вот-вот выскользнет у нее из-под ног. Джефф заторопился, по привычке, поддержать ее под локоть, помочь сесть в свободное кресло напротив стола. Однако он подавил желание, видя, как Мэри-Луиза насмешливо изогнула бровь, довольная эффектом.

\- А как это тогда называется? – Джефф отошел от Хавьера (от них обоих), хотя кулаки так и чесались продолжить начатое. – Самая дешевая мыльная опера. Боже… - ему хотелось сплюнуть, лишь бы избавиться от горького привкуса во рту. – Личная рабыня трахается за спиной Мастера с его братом. И знаете… - Джефф невесело усмехнулся. – Собственно, не это меня волнует, - он развернулся к парочке, взирая на их довольные лица. – Нет. Вопрос в том, насколько нужно быть бестолковыми, чтобы довести дело до беременности.

 

Это заявление тут же вызвало улыбку на их лицах, и Джефф даже ощутил некоторое злорадство, глядя на Мэри-Луизу.

 

\- Наверное, нет смысла спрашивать, что случилось с моими деньгами, которые я выделил тебе на контрацепцию?

\- Средство оказалось с браком, - отрезала Мэри-Луиза. Обычно женщины, по наблюдению Джеффа, округлялись под влиянием беременности, черты лиц их смягчались. Мэри-Луиза же, и так хрупкая и угловатая, исхудала до костей, отчего взгляд ее больших глаз на бледном лице казался особенно ярким и настороженным.

 

Даже на расстоянии Джефф чувствовал исходящее от Мэри-Луизы мрачное напряжение. Еще не успокоившись, он уселся обратно в кресло, Хавьер последовал его примеру. Джефф перебрал все возможные вопросы и остановился на самом простом:

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь?

 

Мэри-Луиза, сперва криво усмехнувшись, посерьезнела.

 

\- Да, - ответила она четко и ясно, бросив взгляд на Хавьера, который усиленно изучал свое колено. – Хочу.

\- Отлично, - коротко бросил Джефф, не в состоянии описать сейчас чувства, клокочущие в груди. – Можешь идти.

 

Мэри-Луиза удивленно распахнула глаза, щеки ее порозовели в безмолвном гневе, однако она самостоятельно поднялась с кресла и вразвалку вышла из кабинета, не сказав ни слова. Джефф был уверен, что поплатится за это позже.

 

\- На тебя не похоже, - прокомментировал Хавьер после ее ухода.

 

Приподняв брови, Джефф откинулся в кресле.

 

\- Если она желает, чтобы ее покупали и продавали, как раба, тогда я тоже буду обращаться с ней соответственно. Я мог отреагировать куда жестче, чем просто отослать ее в свою комнату, как провинившегося ребенка. Совсем скоро она станет твоей, тебе-то какая разница? – он не сумел скрыть заинтересованность в голосе. Если мотивы Мэри-Луизы были туманны, то мотивы Хавьера вообще были глухо замурованы.

\- Никакой, - Хавьер небрежно взмахнул рукой. – Так, просто любопытно. Неужели ты все еще хочешь ее, брат? Мне казалось, звезды в твоих глазах загораются единственно для того красавчика, но теперь я подумал… может, я ошибаюсь?

\- Не нужно путать гнев с ревностью, - Джефф постучал ногтями по подлокотникам, прикусывая на языке: **_И не вмешивай сюда Дженсена –_** Хавьер так и ждет новый повод для насмешек.

 

Хавьер развел руками.

 

\- На вид – не отличишь. Значит, ошибся. И опять же, Мэри-Луиза призналась, что у тебя была к ней… _enchulado_ , страсть… что ты любил ее когда-то. Похоже, всех устроило, что твоя любовь развеялась как дым.

 

Джефф не отреагировал на шпильку и подавил последовавший за ней всплеск гнева.

 

\- А что ты испытываешь к Мэри-Луизе? – парировал он. – Похоже, любовь не в вашем стиле. Сомневаюсь в твоих сентиментальных чувствах по отношению к рабыне. Пусть и вынашивающей твоего ребенка… Кстати, ты ведь уверен, что ребенок твой?

\- У меня не вышло достичь твоих высот, - Хавьер указал на кабинет, дом позади себя. – Но ты меня хорошо знаешь – я не стал бы идти ва-банк, если бы оставались какие-то сомнения.

\- Значит, все дело в ребенке.

 

Хавьер кривовато улыбнулся, изобразив витиеватый жест.

 

\- Чего только не сделаешь ради родного сына.

\- И на что же ты готов ради сына? – тихо поинтересовался Джефф. Постепенно до него дошло, что ребенок Мэри-Луизы - его племянник. И ему совершенно не нравилось, что придется отдать его Мэри-Луизе и Хавьеру. Когда он подумал о ребенке как о члене **_семьи_** , на сердце стало еще тяжелее.

\- Предпринял определенные шаги, - так же тихо ответил ему Хавьер. – В том числе, нашел девушку, которая согласилась признать себя матерью ребенка и подписала необходимые документы, полностью передав мне родительские права.

\- Неужели ты был уверен на сто процентов, что я продам тебе Мэри-Луизу? Так хорошо изучил мою сентиментальную натуру?

\- Уверен? Нет, - Хавьер покачал головой, у глаз сеточкой собрались довольные морщинки. – Однако принял некоторые меры предосторожности, на всякий случай. И, в отличие от тебя, я оптимист, братец.

\- Я просто… - Джефф стиснул зубы, опять теряясь. – У тебя никогда не было желания создать брак, осесть, завести семью и детей. Прости мое недоверие, но откуда вдруг тяга к отцовству?

 

Хавьер сделал знакомый изысканный жест.

 

\- Действительно, я не планировал этого, то есть, мы с Мэри-Луизой не планировали. А мои планы… - вздохнув, он закатил глаза, встречаясь затем с прямым взглядом Джеффа. – Мои планы не изменились – иметь то же, что имеешь ты. Я начал с малого – заполучил женщину, которая принадлежала тебе. И если ты ожидаешь, что я признаюсь в вечной любви к Мэри-Луизе, то наберись терпения, братец. И все же, - Хавьер пожал плечами с видом **_Такова жизнь_**. – Вы с матерью никогда не воспринимали меня всерьез, - вежливость подтолкнула Джеффа возразить что-нибудь, но Хавьер махнул рукой, и он передумал. – Мы ведь говорим сейчас откровенно, не стоит портить момент. Большую часть своей жизни я был для вас вроде клоуна. Так что хватит с меня. Что касается Мэри-Луизы… - Хавьер пожал плечами. – Она хитрая как лиса, коварная и своенравная, другой бы хозяин на твоем месте давно ее проучил, однако… Мы с ней понимаем друг друга. Наши игры, на которые ты взираешь с таким пренебрежением… Для нее это такое же развлечение, как и для меня. К тому же, она пропадает в твоем скучном доме… и никому не нужна.

 

В Джеффе забурлило негодование от слов Хавьера, но он решил не заводиться. Брат вел себя так, словно их разделяло не три, а двадцать три года. Хотя с оценкой Мэри-Луизы Джефф был, без сомнения, согласен.

 

\- Отлично, - сказал он. – Как угодно. Вот мои условия: ты выплатишь мне ее рыночную стоимость, причем, из собственного кармана. А еще я требую добавить в контракт условие: если (он едва удержался от слова **_когда_** ) Мэри-Луиза тебе надоест, у меня будет право первого покупателя. И я хочу быть крестным отцом твоего ребенка. Также ты внесешь в завещание поправку о том, что я являюсь его законным опекуном, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

 

Хавьер рассмеялся, и низкие раскаты его смеха наполнили кабинет.

 

\- До чего же ты сентиментален, братишка. Но в данном случае, это даже к лучшему. Конечно, я не против, чтобы ты был его крестным. Кого же еще мне выбрать?

 

Все шло не так, совершенно неправильно, и Джефф собирался немедленно отослать контракт на проверку Кейну и Бренту, чтобы приблизить документ к своему пониманию «правильности». И все же он не имел ни малейшего представления, как оценить и исправить то, что сейчас произошло.

 

Правда, имелось и утешение - скоро он избавится от Хавьера.

 

 ** _Одной проблемой будет меньше_** , подумал про себя Джефф и пожал руку брату, а тот, перегнувшись через стол, притянул его в неловкое объятие. **_Всего лишь одной_**

****

****

**_***_ **


	70. Chapter 70

 

**Глава 70**

 

\- Вы верите ему?

 

Дженсен оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть в лицо хозяину. Снова чувство вины горечью всколыхнулось в нем, и все же оно не смогло взять верх над сладкой истомой и болью как следует использованного тела. Джефф налетел на него коршуном, едва он вернулся домой, выполнив утренние поручения, и для Дженсена это оказалось приятной неожиданностью.

 

Однако радости поубавилось, когда он узнал причину такого поведения хозяина.

 

Вздохнув, Джефф раздосадовано хмыкнул, что никак не вязалось с нежным кружением его пальцев вокруг нывшего приятной болью соска Дженсена.

 

\- Не знаю, - ответил он, наконец. – Мне хочется верить. Нас это устраивает как нельзя лучше, да и совесть убеждает меня, что я поступаю правильно. И все же… - Джефф смолк. Дженсен, к своему удивлению, постепенно терял контроль над собой, скатываясь в дремоту, пусть и сложенный в три погибели на тесноватом диване, свисая с него чуть ли не наполовину. – Это ведь Хавьер, - продолжил Джефф совсем тихо. – Он ничего не делает просто так, а только лишь ради собственной выгоды. Хавьер - эгоистичный сукин сын, - Джефф мрачно усмехнулся. – В буквальном смысле, - движение его пальцев прекратилось. – И я не настолько хорошо знаю Хавьера, чтобы понять, имеет ли для него значение то, что Мэри-Луиза носит его ребенка. Его сына. В общем… такое ведь случается, да?

 

Дженсен издал неопределенный возглас, как будто соглашаясь, неуверенный, какого именно ответа ожидает хозяин. Лорд Круз - единственный из его прежних владельцев, кто имел детей, к тому же, Коннора и Изабеллу усыновили. Неудачное сравнение.

 

\- Если бы выяснилось, что ребенок Мэри-Луизы от меня… - неловко двинув рукой, Джефф царапнул Дженсену и так чувствительный сосок, Дженсен вздрогнул от острого ощущения, и Джефф тут же обнял его. – Даже не знаю, представить не могу, как бы тогда все изменилось. Однако я не Хавьер.

\- Мне так жаль, - сказал Дженсен.

 

Джефф пожал плечами, и Дженсен скорее почувствовал, чем увидел это.

 

\- Конечно, я и сам размышлял об этом, и все же я рад, что с Мэри-Луизой меня ничего не связывает, - пальцы Джеффа опять закружили по груди Дженсена. – Пусть с ней разбирается Хавьер, я пока не готов стать отцом.

\- Я не об этом, - тихо сказал Дженсен.

 

Джефф простонал:

 

\- Дженсен. Один раз мы уже через это прошли. Давай договоримся - тебе **_очень, очень, очень жаль_** , и ты полностью прощен, хорошо? Потому что на самом деле так и есть. Я слишком устал, чтобы заново проходить через твое падание ниц.

 

 ** _Хотел бы я стать лучше,_** подумал Дженсен, придержав, однако, язык. ** _Мне нужно стать лучше, для вас_**.

 

\- Что, если… здесь кроется какой-то план? – слишком банальная идея, чтобы озвучивать ее, но Дженсен понимал, что кому-то из них придется это сказать, тем более Джефф, как будто, был настроен на разговор.

 

\- Кто знает, - ответил Джефф. – Будем готовы ко всему. Похоже, больше нам ничего не остается.

\- Вы могли бы не отдавать ее, - предложил Дженсен. – Отказаться от ее продажи Мастеру Бардему.

\- Я пообещал Мэри-Луизе то же, что и каждому из вас: если вы захотите уйти, я найду способ это устроить. Дать вам то, что вы сами пожелаете. Я не могу… отказаться от своего слова, даже если позже мне это аукнется.

\- Можете. Вы ведь хозяин. Вы можете делать, что вам угодно, - Дженсен сам не понимал, почему спорит: Джефф все равно упрямо следовал своему абсурдному принципу - обращаться с рабами как с настоящими людьми. – После всего, что она натворила, вы действительно полагаете, что она заслуживает такого отношения?

 

Джефф надолго замолчал, достаточно, чтобы Дженсен стал волноваться, что рассердил хозяина. Хотя Джефф и не остановил поглаживание пальцами.

 

\- Я не… - начал Джефф, но сбился, неуверенный. – Да, я рассержен на нее, - сказал он, наконец, тщательно подбирая слова. – Если бы еще и постоянно думал об этом, вообще был бы в бешенстве. Но. Основной принцип нашего Траста – свобода. Я никого не привязываю к себе. Дав слово однажды, я от него не отказываюсь. Даже Мэри-Луизе. К тебе это тоже относится. Ты точно так же волен выбрать себе другого, если пожелаешь.

 

Дженсен подскочил на диване.

 

\- Я не хочу этого, - торопливо проговорил он, пытаясь сесть так, чтобы не создавать неудобств Джеффу. Недавняя приятная истома обернулась противной кислотой в животе. Он извернулся, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Джеффу. – Я не хочу. Пожалуйста, я совсем не это имел в виду.

\- Эй, - Джефф потрепал его по щеке. – Чего ты перепугался? Я верю тебе. Просто… - он сжал губы. – Я держу свое слово. И хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Верил мне.

 

Дженсен не успел ответить: в дверь заколотили так, словно прибыла полиция Департамента Экономики. Они оба всполошились.

 

\- Черт побери, Джефф! – Кейну, видимо, очень хотелось заорать, но приходилось сдерживаться. – Уже полдень. Натягивай штаны и выходи, давай. У нас полно работы.

\- Закрой пасть! – крикнул ему Джефф, одновременно в полной растерянности глядя на Дженсена. – Погоди минуту.

 

Кейн резко стукнул в дверь еще пару раз, что, как полагал Дженсен, означало сердитое согласие. Он потянулся за их одеждой, понимая смущение хозяина: наверное, уже весь дом в курсе, что Джефф затрахал его здесь до бесчувствия (хотя еще неизвестно, кто из них оказался в бесчувственном состоянии). Дженсена это мало волновало, однако у хозяина может возникнуть гораздо больше конфликтов по этому поводу, чем у него. И поэтому Дженсен совершенно не ожидал, что Джефф притянет его в свои объятия, прижавшись губами в поцелуе. Конечно, Дженсен поддался искушению, и приятная неожиданность расплавилась в чистое удовольствие, быстро, как мороженное на раскаленном асфальте.

 

 ** _Пошел ты, Кейн, подождешь_**.

 

Поцелуй прервался, но Джефф не отпускал Дженсена, уткнувшись носом ему в лицо, не открывая глаз.

\- Спасибо, - медленно произнес он, хотя Дженсен и не был уверен, за что именно. – Я люблю тебя, - добавил Джефф, открывая глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и эти слова были понятнее Дженсену, ответ на них нашелся сразу.

\- Я тоже вас люблю… - сказал он, в последний момент прикусывая на языке привычное **_сэр._** Дженсен всегда подразумевал это, **_всегда._** И все же **_люблю_** , сказанное Джеффу, звучало теперь по-другому, совсем не так, как с прежними хозяевами.

 

Однако времени разбираться в своих чувствах у Дженсена не осталось, потому что кто-то, скорее всего, Кейн, снова забарабанил в дверь на манер копов.

 

\- Придержи свои штаны, а то из них выскочишь! – прокричал ему Джефф, сам оглядываясь на Дженсена. – Пора и нам заняться своими штанами.

 

Дженсен кивнул. К тому же, ему нужно проведать Шустрика… то есть, котенка. Если Джеффу он пока не понадобится.

 

\- Можно, я вас вымою?

 

Джефф как раз потягивался; он резко уронил руки, как будто предложение его удивило.

 

\- Нет, - уверенно заявил он. – Зачем?

\- Вы собираетесь работать с Кейном над контрактами Асока до самого вечера, а может, и дольше, - напомнил Дженсен. - Сейчас вы в порядке, но очень скоро вспотеете, кожу начнет щипать. А времени на душ не осталось.

\- Знаешь, что? Почему бы нам не отправиться в ванную вместе, и там можешь меня отмыть, - предложил Джефф. - Так устроит?

\- Устроит. Спасибо, - поблагодарил Дженсен, и он действительно был благодарен.

 

Он быстро и умело оттер Джеффа, представляя, как за дверью бесится Кейн, чувствуя, как напряженно наблюдает за ним хозяин. Дождавшись, пока он закончит, Джефф (еще сильнее путая Дженсену мысли и вгоняя в краску), снова подарил ему сносящий крышу поцелуй, рядом с которым мерк развратнейший французский.

 

После ухода Джеффа он занялся собой более основательно, задерживаясь пальцами на проступивших на коже засосах. Джефф был… Изумительный – слово попахивало мелодрамой, однако Дженсен, до сих пор не придя в себя, не смог подобрать иного. Сила хозяина и то, как уверенно Джефф брал его, щедрость, с которой он делился с Дженсеном своим удовольствием… это все, о чем Дженсен мог только мечтать с той поры, как очутился в поместье.

 

Скомкав свою майку (которой он оттирал Джеффа), чтобы выбросить в прачечную, Дженсен взялся за одежду, хмуро разглядывая помятую рубашку и заломленные стрелки на брюках. Джефф не дал ему времени раздеться аккуратно, и Дженсен совсем не сожалел об этом, однако теперь он выглядел так неряшливо, необходимо срочно переодеться, пока Мадам Морган или Криспин не застали его в неподобающем виде. Когда хозяин расслабляется после обеда со своим рабом – это одно, но когда раб выглядит как шлюха – это совсем другое.

 

Если не считать свалившейся ему на голову проблемы с Шустр… то есть, с котенком, в целом, удача была сегодня на его стороне: Дженсен добрался до своей комнаты на втором этаже, никем не замеченный.

 

Стоя под душем – настоящее греховное наслаждение – Дженсен виновато размышлял о Джеффе, который был где-то там, внизу. Отказав себе в искушении притронуться к следам их послеобеденного времяпрепровождения, он мылся, едва касаясь себя. Дженсен почти оделся, когда вдруг, без всякого предупреждения и стука, появился Джо.

 

\- Мэри-Луиза уезжает, - произнес он.

 

Дженсен как раз выбирал, какую бы рубашку одеть: зеленая подходила к его глазам, а в мелкую полоску хорошо смотрелась с брюками. Он бросил обе на кровать.

 

\- Да, - подтвердил он, - уезжает.

 

Джо стиснул челюсти.

 

\- Я исполнял все приказы, поступавшие от тебя или Мастера Моргана. Я оберегал ее покой, старался, чтобы она была довольна и ни о чем не задумывалась. **_Я делал все, что мне приказывали_**.

\- Да, - в недоумении протянул Дженсен. – Джо…

\- Что теперь будет со мной? – с волнением спросил он. – Мастер Морган… Джефф купил меня, чтобы ухаживать за ней. Что будет со мной, когда мне не за кем будет приглядывать? Меня что, тоже продадут?

 

Теперь Дженсен заметил гнев, закипающий в Джо, и мысленно пнул себя за то, что не понял причину его тревоги с самого начала.

 

\- Нет, - начало он. – Джефф… - **_никогда бы не сделал этого_** – хотел бы сказать Дженсен, понимая, что эти слова ничего не значат для непосвященного. Для него самого это выглядело почти так же, даже сейчас. – Он не собирается тебя продавать. Он подберет тебе занятие.

 

Джо мотнул подбородком, вряд ли ему поверив.

 

\- Ты это точно знаешь или просто меня успокаиваешь?

\- Я не в курсе, как Джефф планирует с тобой поступить, - признался Дженсен. ** _Скорее всего, Джефф и не задумывался об этом_**. – Но он предан тем, кто предан ему, - **_и даже тем, кто предает его_** , подумал он о Мэри-Луизе. – С тобой все будет в порядке.

\- Ты можешь поговорить с ним, - Джо потянулся к Дженсену, как если бы хотел взять его за руку. – К тебе он прислушивается, относится со вниманием. Ты мог бы замолвить за меня словечко.

\- Мог бы, - кивнул неуверенно Дженсен.

\- Это хороший дом, - сказал Джо, еле сдерживая отчаяние, и подбородок его дрогнул. Дженсену вспомнились переплетения белесых шрамов, раскинувшихся на спине Джо, все то, о чем он, к счастью, понаслышке, знал о Мики Рурке. – Пожалуйста, - и он взялся за руку Дженсена, пальцами погладив по внутренней стороне запястья (у Дженсена там было его «заводное» местечко). – Я… все, что хочешь, для тебя сделаю. Ты только поговори с ним.

 

Хотя Дженсен и слышал, что рабы расплачиваются друг с другом за услуги, и сексом в том числе, никогда еще раб не предлагал ему себя. Даже в бытность «любимой игрушкой» хозяина у Дженсена никогда не было такой власти над другими рабами. Или настолько хороших отношений с приятелями-рабами. Лучше бы Джо пошел к Кейну, подумал Дженсен, раз до этого дошло.

 

Он вывернул руку, высвобождаясь из некрепкого захвата Джо.

 

\- Мне этого не нужно, - Дженсен запнулся, не зная, как объяснить. – И ты не должен... Здесь все не так. Я не хочу этого, - он машинально потер запястье. Опасаясь, что Джо поймет его неправильно, Дженсен заставил себя опустить руки по швам. – Я поговорю с Джеффом. Позабочусь, чтобы для тебя что-нибудь нашли. Тебя не продадут.

 

В мрачном взгляде Джо сквозило недоверие, которое, впрочем, присутствовало там постоянно, однако Дженсену показалось, что сейчас в его глазах мелькнула искра надежды.

 

\- Это хорошее место, - повторил Дженсен, надеясь, что Джо оценит его дружеский шаг навстречу. Если у него получилось обрести себя в этом «сумасшедшем доме», то у Джо получится и подавно.

 

Джо плотно сжал губы. У него была привычка покусывать зарубцевавшийся шрам на нижней губе, один из тех, что со всей тщательностью занесли в его историю продаж. Как и цвет глаз, и длину члена в спокойном и возбужденном состоянии.

 

\- Да, хорошее, - согласился Джо.

 

 

***


	71. Chapter 71

 

**Глава 71**

 

\- Что ты наговорила Джо?

 

Дженсен предполагал, что Мэри-Луиза в спешке собирает вещи, как и ее новый хозяин, пока удача не отвернулась от них, и пока в доме не объявилась Мадам Морган. Но, само собой, она ни о чем таком и не помышляла. Развалившись на кровати, она уплетала из миски салат, что приготовила Сэм, рядом на подносе ее дожидалась клубника со сливками. Выслушав вопрос, Мэри-Луиза криво улыбнулась и отложила вилку, кликнув ею о металлический поднос.

 

\- Я сказала ему правду, - спокойно ответила она. – Что уезжаю. Разве это секрет?

\- Нет, - Дженсен, как всегда, не представлял, зачем явился сюда. Он не выносил разговоры с Мэри-Луизой, ему это вообще ни к чему. Однако его влекло сюда, как будто ему нравилось становиться мишенью для сарказма Мэри-Луизы.

\- Тогда чего тебе нужно, Дженсен? – он не мог представить ее без насмешливого тона, однако сейчас что-то в голосе Мэри-Луизы подсказало Дженсену, что вопрос задан искренне.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил он, поковыряв ногтем косяк двери. – Джо… он так переживает.

 

Мэри-Луиза хмыкнула и, порывшись в клубнике, выбрала ягоду получше.

 

\- Мы оба знаем – Джефф не собирается его продавать, слишком он мягкотелый для этого, - она хорошенько обмакнула клубнику в сливки. – Пусть Джо волнуется о ком-нибудь другом, я теперь не его забота.

 

Дженсен криво улыбнулся.

 

\- Да уж, от тебя сплошные хлопоты.

\- Ха! – женственностью в резком смехе Мэри-Луизы и не пахло. – Это точно.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил он вдруг. – Неужели ты думаешь, что с Мастером Бардемом тебе будет лучше.

\- Разве нет? – слизнув с ягоды сливки, она опять макнула ее. – С чего ты взял?

 

Вопрос был настолько глупый, что Дженсен не знал, с чего и начать ответ. Все в Мастере Бардеме говорило о невероятной опасности для раба. Он представлялся Дженсену капризным, легко впадающим в скуку владельцем, который думает в первую очередь о собственных удовольствиях. Никакой уверенности и постоянства. Служить такому хозяину – настоящее испытание, и Дженсен не видел причин, почему бы Мастеру Бардему вдруг измениться. Тем более, Мэри-Луиза – из той же породы, и он не понимал, ради чего ей жертвовать своей раздольной, полной наслаждений жизнью. Разве только…

\- Ты любишь его? – еще недавно Дженсен мог спокойно размышлять и следить за тем, чтобы лишнее не сорвалось с языка, но, как видно, постепенно он терял навыки. Да еще и в присутствии язвительной Мэри-Луизы. – Причина в этом? Ты влюблена в него?

 

Она чуть не подавилась, придержав выпавшую изо рта клубнику. Дженсен пересек комнату и, расправив льняную салфетку, лежащую на покрывале, подал ей. Мэри-Луиза, взяв у него салфетку, рассмеялась еще откровеннее.

 

\- Нет, - сказала она наконец, слизывая кончиком языка сливки из уголка рта, потом сжала губы. Ее пальцы оставили розовые следы на салфетке. – Нет, я не люблю его, - взгляд ее потемнел, и она отвела глаза в сторону. – Однако… Я ожидала от тебя подобного вопроса.

\- Почему именно от меня?

\- Потому что ты именно «такой» раб. Тебе обязательно нужно испытывать к хозяину какое-то чувство, тебе хочется называть это чувство любовью, потому что тебе слишком страшно его ненавидеть.

\- И что тогда? Ты уходишь с Мастером Бардемом, потому что ненавидишь его? Или как? Ты ненавидишь Джеффа? Ты настолько ненавидишь Джеффа, что согласна, чтобы тебя погубил его брат? Меня ты не проведешь. Я не поверю, что ты ради ненависти пожертвуешь собственным благополучием.

 

Закатив глаза, Мэри-Луиза покачала головой.

 

\- Нет, ты меня не понял… - она подняла руку, останавливая его. – Хотя, ладно. Ты близок к истине. Ненависть, она… приносит пользу лишь для какой-то определенной цели. Тебе никогда не понять, что именно влечет меня к Хавьеру. Или его ко мне. Так что лучше и не пытайся, еще мозги задымятся.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

\- Ты любишь своего ребенка. Знаю, что любишь, - настойчиво повторил он. – Если тебе так нравится – строй из себя эдакую железную леди. Может… так и есть. Но только если это не касается ребенка. **_Твоего_** ребенка. Пусть ты согласна доверить свою жизнь Мастеру Бардему, но неужели ты на самом деле доверишь ему своего ребенка?

\- Хавьер не причинит вреда собственному сыну, - презрительно хмыкнула она, опять закатывая глаза. – Иисусе, ты и Джефф, вы как Цыпленок Цыпа, что один, что другой. «Ой, на нас небо падает!» - она потрясла в воздухе руками, смешно тараща глаза. – У меня все под контролем, Дженсен, и давай сменим пластинку, меня это уже достало.

 

Дженсен поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте.

 

\- Прекрасно, делай как знаешь. Ты ведь сама этого хотела, правда? Но, к твоему сведению, Джефф записал в контракт условие: в случае чего, он будет первым твоим покупателем. Так что, когда ты приползешь обратно – двери будут открыты.

 

Редчайший случай - на мгновение Мэри-Луиза утеряла контроль, и надменная маска слетела с ее лица. Один только вид ее доставил Дженсену удовольствие, чего он и добивался. Он развернулся и ушел прежде, чем Мэри-Луиза смогла что-то ответить, довольный, что хоть раз оставил за собой последнее слово.

 

Необходимо было закончить некоторые дела, да и хозяин был занят до самых сумерек. Каждый день Джефф старался выделить ему достаточно свободного времени на его собственные нужды, и Дженсен, все еще не понимая, какой в этом прок, заполнял его, как мог.

 

Зато можно было не испытывать угрызений совести оттого, например, что он потратил хозяйское время на разговоры с Мишей. У парня образовалась масса проблем с налаживанием сексуальных отношений с Джереми, как когда-то у него самого с Джеффом, да еще сюда добавлялась ужасающая некомпетентность Миши.

 

Конечно, не Дженсену осуждать Лорда Прайса, однако содержание Миши в полном неведении никак не способствовало его ликвидности на рынке рабов. Девственность особо ценится в красивом ребенке. Немало владельцев желает стать первыми, чтобы вылепить для себя раба, подгоняя его под собственные прихоти и желания, однако девственник в возрасте Миши – неестественно и зарождает у покупателя подозрение в его дефектности и сомнение в его квалификации.

 

Теперь, когда его купил Джереми, и Мишу передали в Траст, Дженсен не считал это серьезной проблемой, и все же Мише было нелегко приноровиться к роли обольстителя. К примеру, на днях им пришлось обсуждать достоинства различных анальных пробок.

 

Дженсен едва успел отослать ему письмо по электронной почте – список ссылок с личными комментариями, и по сайтам, и по товарам, как вдруг зазвонил его мобильный. Дженсен удивился – это был Криспин, личный раб Мадам Морган.

 

\- Дженсен слушает.

\- Мадам Морган заказала столик в ресторане « _Precis_ ** _»_** для себя и Леди Зоуи Салданы, на восемь вечера, - высоким фальцетом произнес Криспин без всякого приветствия, выдавая каждое слово, как будто нарезая аккуратные ломтики. – Она желает, чтобы Мастер Морган также присутствовал, - на отдалении послышался взрыв женского смеха, перекрывающий оживленную беседу.

 

Дженсен сдержал тяжелый вздох: еще один хитрый ход матери Джеффа. Он так и представил себе реакцию хозяина. Правда, Мадам Салдана постарше прежних кандидаток.

 

\- Я доведу это до сведения моего хозяина, - ответил Дженсен, отрываясь от почтовой программы и открывая ссылку на ресторан.

\- Хорошо. Буду ждать твоего звонка, - и Криспин повесил трубку. Дженсен, наконец, с облегчением выдохнул и выключил компьютер.

 

Дженсен застал Джеффа и Кейна за бурным обсуждением какого-то контракта, однако хозяин сразу прервался, едва он вошел в комнату. Дженсен сталкивался с выражением «весь светится» (примерно так он и ощущал себя в присутствии хозяина), но сейчас он получил возможность увидеть это со стороны, испробовать на себе подобный взгляд хозяина, предназначавшийся исключительно для него.

 

Джефф махнул ему рукой, и Дженсен использовал паузу, чтобы справиться с волнением и заплетающимся языком. Хозяин обвил его рукой за бедра, и Дженсен обнял его за плечи, просто чтобы стать ровнее. На лице Кейна возникло неясное выражение, нечто среднее между «меня от вас тошнит» и «ребята, рад за вас», и от этого сделалось еще лучше.

 

\- Что случилось? – спросил Джефф. Уцепившись за петли на поясе брюк Дженсена, он слегка поскреб ему бедро пальцами.

\- Ваша мать желает отобедать в городе, - сообщил Дженсен. – В восемь вечера.

 

Джефф застонал, и его пальцы на мгновение впились Дженсену в тело: он понял, о чем идет речь.

 

\- И что у нас за кандидат на свидание вслепую?

\- Зои Салдана.

 

Кейн присвистнул, и Джефф с недоумением перевел на него взгляд.

 

\- Богата до неприличия, - пояснил Кейн. – Причем добилась успеха за последние пять лет.

\- Чем она занимается?

\- У ее компании засекреченный контракт с Бюро Промышленности и Безопасности. Разработка и производство чипов для ошейников рабов и, соответственно, считывающих устройств, - вставил слово Дженсен.

\- По мнению матери, отличная кандидатура.

\- Джефф, с ней ты должен быть особенно осторожен, - предупредил Кейн, как будто Джефф был настолько глуп, что и сам не понимал. Дженсен тут же ощетинился, приготовившись заступиться за хозяина. – Бюро… не дай бог, мы привлечем их внимание.

\- Да понял я, Крис, - небрежно бросил Джефф. Он называл Кейна по имени довольно редко, что доказывало – хозяин гораздо больше взволнован, чем хочет это представить. Джефф чуть сильнее вдавил пальцами в бедро Дженсену, и тот пожал ему плечо в молчаливой поддержке. – Буду вести себя наилучшим образом, - он скосил взгляд на Дженсена, и морщинки в уголках его глаз разгладились. – Тем более, Дженсен за мной приглядит.

 

Хмыкнув, Кейн съехал вниз в кресле, всем своим видом излучая недовольство.

 

\- Весьма надеюсь, - буркнул он.

 

Джефф вытащил пальцы из петель на поясе брюк Дженсена и хлопнул его по ноге.

 

\- Сможешь передать Сэм, что нас не будет за обедом? Если вечером - в ресторан, нам с Кейном нужно добить эти контракты.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил Дженсен.

\- О, и еще, Дженсен…

\- Да? – он обернулся на полпути к двери, и Джефф изобразил на лице «щенячий взгляд». Он и вполовину не был в этом так же хорош, как Джаред, однако немало преуспел. По крайней мере, теперь ясно, у кого Джаред научился.

\- Что бы мне надеть?

 

Дженсен расцвел улыбкой, радостное чувство забурлило в нем, как воздушные пузыри.

 

\- Я что-нибудь для вас подберу.

 

В кухне всегда было очень оживленно, а за час до обеда – тем более, поэтому Дженсен встревожился, неожиданно обнаружив ее пустой. Только что-то тихо бубнило радио. Кастрюлю с растопленным маслом сдвинули с огня, другая, полная воды, стояла рядом, и на поверхности расплылась большая капля оливкового масла. Процесс приготовления пищи было явно далек от завершения.

 

\- Сэм?

 

Никакого ответа.

 

Дженсен не обнаружил Сэм и в ее комнате. В прачечной тоже никого не было, хотя утюг сердито попыхивал паром.

 

Всех трех женщин Дженсен нашел перед экраном большого телевизора в гостиной, там же был Джо, который, вообще-то, должен был собирать вещи Мэри-Луизы, и еще Чад (судя по его загорелым плечам, он работал снаружи в саду). Никому из них не полагалось находиться здесь, и оттого, что все они притихли, сосредоточенные, и не слышно было привычных шуточек и болтовни, волоски на шее Дженсена встали дыбом.

 

Вначале он мельком глянул на экран, однако слова «бунт рабов в Графстве Марин» приковали внимание Дженсена, притягивая, как рыбу на крючке; дрожь пробежала вдоль его спины.

 

\- Дженсен, - Сэм повернулась к нему с мрачным видом и подвинулась к Сэнди, похлопав по дивану и приглашая присоединиться. – Иди к нам.

\- Кто? – только и смог выдавить из себя Дженсен, машинально огибая подлокотник и опускаясь на диван. Мигалки полицейских машин, расположенных нестройным кордоном вокруг большого дома в плантаторском стиле. Где-то на заднем плане виднелись два фургона. Рядом автобус спецназа и зловещая команда полиции Департамента Экономики. Они подберут выживших, если таковые останутся.

 

\- Полански, - ответила Адриенна, закусив кулак. Глаза ее покраснели, однако она не плакала. – Урод, конечно, и заслужил, но…

\- Убит? Он что, правда, мертв? – переспросил Дженсен непривычно тонким голосом.

\- Они выбросили его тело на газон, - пояснил Чад со злорадным удовольствием. – Это просто нереально, поверить не могу, охренеть, они просто…

\- Да, и за это их всех теперь пустят в расход, - резко оборвала его Сэм. – Рабам еще повезет, если из них сделают подопытных кроликов для фармацевтической фабрики.

 

\- …Насколько мы можем судить, окна забаррикадированы изнутри, отчего полиции трудно подсчитать, сколько еще людей остается внутри, - вещал диктор с экрана, хрупкая женщина в ярко-красном платье. – И где держат оставшихся заложников. Идет четвертый час противостояния, и судьба жены Полански и его детей все еще неизвестна.

 

Также не ясно, является ли мятеж результатом спонтанной вспышки гнева нескольких рабов Лорда Полански или это заранее запланированная совместная акция. Полански недавно оказался в центре внимания из-за финансовых и правовых проблем. Бюро Промышленности и Безопасности проводило расследование в связи с нарушениями правил разведения рабов и наличием незарегистрированных рабов. Источник, близкий к Полански, сообщил, что он взял кредит, заложив значительную часть своего имущества, включая большинство своих рабов, чтобы финансировать новый проект. Скорее всего, такая нестабильная атмосфера и, возможно, насилие привели к этой ужасающей вспышке неповиновения.

 

\- Вот почему они пропустили это в эфир, - высказалась Сэм, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. – Полански незаконно разводил рабов. Власти решили преподать наглядный урок остальным: следуй правилам Департамента Экономики, или ты можешь закончить вот так же, на газоне и с собственным членом во рту.

\- Что, правда? – Дженсен бросил на нее взгляд, и тошнотворное ощущение завозилось в его и так уже подведенном животе. Он не представлял, чтобы кто-нибудь мог скопить в себе столько ненависти к хозяину, не мог даже вообразить, как можно совершить подобное.

 

 ** _Потому что ты именно «такой» раб,_** прозвучал в ушах голос Мэри-Луизы.

**_Тебе обязательно нужно испытывать к хозяину какое-то чувство, тебе хочется называть это чувство любовью, потому что тебе слишком страшно его ненавидеть._ **

 

Но как вообще можно кого-то настолько ненавидеть?

 

\- Был случай, рабы взбунтовались против Лорда Леннокса, - тихо сказала Сэм. Дотянувшись до Дженсена, она взяла его за руку, как будто не осознавая, что делает.

\- Я этого не помню, - неуверенно произнес тот. Особых действий на экране не происходило, но он не мог отвести взгляд, словно загипнотизированный вспышками полицейских мигалок.

\- И я тоже, - подала заинтересованный голос Адриенна, словно они расселись вокруг костра рассказывать страшные истории. Дженсен подумал, что так и есть.

\- Это было довольно давно, - пояснила Сэм. – Еще до вашего рождения. Тогда это было в новинку, все это.

\- Ты хочешь сказать – еще когда люди боялись бороться? – с напором спросил Чад.

\- Они повесили всех рабов Лорда Леннокса, - продолжила Сэм, не повышая голоса, однако от ее тона по телу Дженсена поползли мурашки. – Всех до единого, не разбираясь, причастен ты к бунту или нет. **_Повесили их_**. Агенты спецслужб застрелили двух рабов президента Кеннеди только за то, что те сказали – просто сказали – что желали бы ему смерти. В Департаменте Экономики ничего не предприняли, лишь присудили им штраф «за порчу имущества», - Сэм кивнула на экран. – Возможно, то, что произошло тогда, гораздо милосерднее, чем то, что сделают с этими выжившими рабами.

 

\- Эй, Дженсен, разве нам не пора отправляться на…

 

Все хором зашикали на Джеффа. Уловив суть происходящего на экране, Кейн грязно выругался про себя. Все понимали - перед ними начало обратного отсчета.

 

Джефф опустился на диван, плечом к плечу с Дженсеном, Кейн плюхнулся рядом с Джо, а Чад пересел на другой диван. Дженсен, вслепую протянув руку, коснулся руки хозяина, и тот повернул ладонь, сплетая их пальцы.

 

 ** _Вот оно_**.

 

Смутное эхо слов Мэри-Луизы в голове, сцена, разыгравшаяся на экране… Дженсена вдруг пронзило щемящее чувство: только прикосновение хозяина смогло успокоить его, придать силы, наполнить теплом облегчения. Он был счастлив от того лишь, что Джефф рядом.

 

\- …Ситуация тупиковая, и не похоже, что она изменится в ближайшее время. С каждым часом шансы на ее мирное разрешение катастрофически уменьшаются. Нам лишь остается надеяться, что жена и дети Полански по-прежнему живы…

 

 

***

 


	72. Chapter 72

 

**Глава 72**

 

При первом и даже втором взгляде на полупустой ресторан Джефф не узнал Робин. Хотя его было трудно в этом винить – женщина, помахавшая ему рукой, мало походила на Робин четырехлетней давности, и Джеффу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сохранить на лице теплую улыбку.

 

То же самое и с ее голосом: Джефф убедился в этом, когда приблизился, чтобы поприветствовать.

 

\- Робин.

\- Джефф… привет.

 

Робин поднялась, не сделав, однако, ни одного намека, чтобы объяснить, что он тут вообще делает. Да, когда-то они были очень близки, но теперь Джефф не знал - то ли пожать ей руку, то ли обнять ее, то ли еще что. Абсурдность ситуации усилилась, когда пристальный взгляд Робин переместился на Дженсена, стоящего за спиной Джеффа. Она, без сомнения, поняла, кто он, **_что_** он такое, хотя на Дженсене и не было ошейника.

 

Личные рабы в здешнем ресторане – явление редкое, отчасти это и было причиной выбора места встречи. Однако чуть позже Джефф намеревался встретиться с Леди Салданой, чтобы загладить вину за отмененный ужин – отмененный, кстати, по ее инициативе, - к тому же, он не собирался бросать Дженсена в машине, как какую-то собаку. Черт, да он и собаку не бросил бы в машине. Джефф сжал пальцы в кулак, все еще чувствуя соприкосновение с пальцами Дженсена. Да, глупо, но ему так недоставало сейчас руки Дженсена. Отбросив эту мысль, Джефф указал Дженсену на один из стульев.

 

После неловкой паузы Робин стянула с головы шапочку, под которой прятала светлые волосы, и смущенно пригладила торчащие в разные стороны прядки.

 

У Робин из прошлого были длинные волосы. Блестящие, оттенка золота прекрасные густые локоны, которые Джефф так любил перебирать, наматывать пряди на палец. Теперь же их коротко остригли, не в модном стиле, а словно стрижку делал кто-то пьяный, да еще в темноте. Прическа вполне сочеталась с нынешней худобой Робин, однако это была определенно не женщина из его воспоминаний.

 

Она улыбнулась, перехватив взгляд Джеффа.

 

\- Непривычно, да?

\- Ага, немного, - Джефф усмехнулся, качая головой. – Рад видеть тебя. Хорошо, что ты позвонила, - он раскрыл объятия, и неуверенность отразилась на его лице. Поколебавшись, Робин с видимым усилием расслабилась и подошла к нему. В отличие от Мэри-Луизы, Робин никогда не была худышкой, но теперь казалась такой хрупкой, и Джефф почувствовал неловкость, задаваясь вопросами, которые он не представлял, как произнести вслух.

Робин похлопала его по руке, и Джефф отпустил ее.

 

Вытянув для нее стул, он слишком поздно вспомнил, что она не выносила его ухаживаний и знаков внимания. Однако Робин без единого возражения позволила устроить ее за столом. Нахмурившись, Джефф пытался сообразить, что бы это значило.

 

\- Ты в порядке?

 

Наверное, это был глупый вопрос – совершенно ясно, что она не в порядке, но Джеффа поставили в тупик, он не нашелся, что бы еще сказать и, по очевидным причинам, не мог спросить совета у Дженсена, который безмерно лучше его в подобных ситуациях. Робин скривила губы, словно прочтя его мысли (а ей всегда это хорошо удавалось), но лишь ответила:

 

\- Хорошо. В порядке. А как ты?

 

Джефф пожал плечами.

\- Нормально. Мать приехала, ты ведь знаешь, как это всегда бывает, - Робин поморщилась, соглашаясь. – Ну а так, вроде, все хорошо, - несмотря на тревогу, вызванную неожиданной встречей, Джефф, даже не глядя на Дженсена, ощутил теплую волну, окатившую его тело. – На самом деле, все очень хорошо.

\- Здорово, рада за тебя, - Робин вдруг замахала рукой официанту. – Принесите, пожалуйста, воды.

\- Сию минуту.

\- И мне тоже, - вода для Джеффа была как раз кстати.

 

Подобрав сумку с пола, Робин порылась там, доставая смятый носовой платок.

 

\- У меня горло пересыхает, - объяснила она, прокашливаясь и выплевывая что-то в платок. – Обычно я ношу воду с собой, но сейчас забыла бутылку в машине, - она поморщилась.

 

Джефф мотнул головой.

 

\- Не стоит, не объясняй.

 

Робин криво усмехнулась.

 

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Просто… - она скомкала платок в кулаке. – Даже не знаю, почему я так нервничаю.

\- Последний раз мы разговаривали четыре года назад, - развел руками Джефф. – Наверное, этим можно объяснить некоторую неловкость?

 

Робин рассмеялась, и ее грудной насыщенный смех показался Джеффу каким-то нереальным, он не мог исходить из этого измученного тела.

 

\- Да, наверное, ты прав. Ладно, давай прекратим смущаться. Мне, правда, приятно тебя видеть. Прошло столько времени, - дотянувшись через стол, она коснулась его руки. – Прости, что вытащила тебя вот так, Джефф, но я рада, что ты пришел. Спасибо тебе.

\- Робин… - Джефф запнулся, не зная, что и сказать. Он не хотел возвращаться к обсуждению их отношений. Огонь страсти, что сжигал их тогда, опалял одновременно гневом и недоверием. Тем более именно Робин оставила его, не пошла на компромисс, не пожелав принять Джеффа таким, каков он есть. Робин проделала долгий путь в Аризону, лишь бы скрыться подальше с его глаз. – Если между нами ничего не осталось, это еще не означает, что мне на тебя наплевать, - наконец, дипломатично произнес Джефф. Гораздо дипломатичнее, чем собирался выразиться вначале. – И ты это знаешь. Естественно, я пришел бы. В любое время, когда бы ты ни позвала.

 

Робин закатилась нехорошим сухим кашлем. Она коротко закивала, кашляя, и как раз подоспел официант с кувшином воды, наполняя их бокалы. Робин с наслаждением глотнула воды.

 

\- Я знаю это, знаю, - сказала она еле слышно, потом добавила, прочистив горло. – Наверное, по этой самой причине я к тебе и не обращалась.

 

Типичная логика Робин, с которой Джеффу всегда было трудно спорить, как он ни пытался.

 

\- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я задам этот вопрос, Роб. Зачем ты позвонила мне?

 

Робин закатила глаза, хотя недовольство, возможно, и не было направлено непосредственно на Джеффа.

 

\- Я догадывалась, что будет неловко, но не осознавала, насколько, - внезапно выражение ее лица изменилось, и она устремила на Джеффа тяжелый взгляд. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

 

Хотя Джефф и предполагал нечто подобное, он все равно удивился. Именно по причине неравенства в положении между ними и возникла напряженность. Нравилось ему или нет, но Джефф всегда считался богатым сынком, представителем власти и привилегий, какой бы незначительной не являлась позиция их семьи на фоне остальных могущественных кланов Империи. А Робин – нет.

 

Джеффа данный факт никогда особенно не беспокоил - что Робин, опять же, причисляла к его привилегиям, но это было огромной непреодолимой преградой для Робин. До абсурда независимая, вспыльчивая и непостоянная, Робин отвергала любой малейший намек на то, чтобы Джефф использовал свои деньги и власть в ее интересах.

 

\- Шокирован, да? – насмешливо поинтересовалась Робин, но Джеффу опять показалось, что сарказм направлен не на него. Дженсен прижался к нему ногой под столом, и только сейчас Джефф ощутил, как дрожит его собственная нога. Он заставил себя успокоиться, принимая поддержку Дженсена. – Если бы был другой выход…

 

Джефф поднял руку.

 

\- Робин, я все это уяснил. Ты бы не пришла ко мне, если бы не крайняя необходимость. И ты бы очень, очень хотела вообще ко мне не являться. Я в курсе, – он улыбнулся, стараясь не язвить, хотя это все еще больно ранило, даже по прошествии стольких лет.

\- Ладно, поняла, - Робин откинулась на спинку стула, глядя на него со странным выражением и как будто с отчаянием. – Прости. Это тяжело, знаешь? Я пообещала себе никогда этого не делать. Никогда и ничего у тебя не просить…

 

Ее взгляд метнулся через плечо Джеффа к ресторанной двери, и отчаяние на ее лице сменилось чем-то похожим на испуг.

 

\- Черт, я же просила ее подождать…

 

Дженсен оглянулся, проследив за ее взглядом, и увидел женщину, остановившуюся рядом со стойкой метрдотеля. Видимо, она искала Робин, потому что выражение ее лица прояснилось, и она двинулась в их направлении. Женщина приблизилась, и Джефф заметил рядом с ней рядом маленького мальчика.

 

Произошло это совсем не так, как в кино. При взгляде на мальчика с Джеффом не случилось внезапное озарение.

 

\- Мама!

 

Обычный мальчик. Темноволосый, круглолицый, совсем еще маленький. Он мог быть чьим угодно сыном, и при обычных обстоятельствах ничто бы не заставило Джеффа вглядеться в него пристальнее.

 

\- Привет, лапка, - пробормотала Робин. Малыш, подлетев к ней, тут же забрался на колени.

\- Простите, - извинилась женщина, - но он так раскапризничался, а мне, вообще-то, пора уходить, у меня время назначено…

 

Мальчик как мальчик, и Джефф не заметил в нем ничего общего с собой, и все же…

 

Он понял.

 

Он все понял.

 

\- Ничего, - сказала Робин, - все нормально, правда. Идите, я за ним пригляжу. Я вам так благодарна, Лекси. Простите, что пришлось вас просить. Джефф, - она напряглась, переводя на него настороженный взгляд, - познакомься, это твой сын, Бодхи.

\- Привет, Бодхи, - послушно, почти машинально среагировал Джефф, потому что у него не осталось ни одной связной мысли в голове. Бодхи, посмотрев на него с любопытством, отвернулся к матери, застенчиво пряча лицо ей в шею.

 

Наверное, Джефф слишком долго, слишком пристально глядел на мальчика. На Бодхи, на своего сына. И затем рассмеялся каким-то резким и лающим смехом, пугая даже самого себя. Он был на грани.

 

Дженсен, нарушая правило «раб - пустое место», накрыл ладонью руку хозяина, которую тот держал на его бедре, и Джефф по привычке схватил Дженсена за руку, с силой сжимая его пальцы – единственное, что помогло бы сейчас устоять.

 

\- Боже, - он продолжал смеяться, хотя **_ничего_** смешного здесь не было. – Признаю, отношения между нами были не из лучших, Роб, но… **_Господи_** … - он против воли оторвал взгляд от мальчика, посмотрел Робин, и затем, нахмурившись, тихо спросил: - Неужели ты так сильно меня ненавидишь?

\- У меня нет к тебе ненависти, Джефф, - вздохнула Робин, усаживая Бодхи на коленях. Тот недовольно захныкал, пытаясь укрыться на ее груди. Наконец, она решила оставить сына в покое. – Ненависти нет. Дело было не в этом.

\- Ты меня, конечно, извини, но скрывать от меня ребенка, моего сына, четыре года – это никак не назовешь проявлением любви, - Джефф постарался умерить пыл, чтобы еще больше не напугать мальчика. Он открыл было рот, собираясь добавить что-нибудь еще, но, как всегда, не мог подобрать нужные слова. Не было ничего кроме щемящей боли от нежданного открытия.

\- Вы готовы заказать? – робко поинтересовался у них официант.

\- Я ничего не хочу, - устало ответил Джефф. – А ты?

\- Мне, пожалуйста, суп. И еще для ребенка – жареное куриное филе. Будешь молоко? – спросила она Бодхи.

 

Тот помотал головой, не отрывая лица от плеча матери.

 

\- Нет, хочу газировки.

\- Принесите «Спрайт», маленькую бутылку.

\- Одну минуту.

 

Когда официант ушел, никто из них не проронил ни слова. До Джеффа вдруг дошло, что он до сих пор сжимает руку Дженсена, и он заставил себя разжать пальцы. Ладонь его вспотела, пальцы ныли. Дженсен, бросив на него встревоженный взгляд, все же занял положенную рабу позу, сложив ладони на коленях.

 

\- Дело не в ненависти, - повторила Робин, слегка покачивая Бодхи на коленях. – Когда я выяснила, что беременна, уже стало ясно, что между нами все кончено. Да, знаю, это эгоистично, **_знаю_**. Но я не хотела делить его с тобой. Понимаешь? Он мой. Я хотела, чтобы он был только мой.

\- Тогда что мы здесь делаем? – Джефф откинулся на спинку стула. – Какого хре… - Дженсен и Робин посмотрели на него одновременно, и Джефф отредактировал свою речь, понизив голос: – Зачем я тебе?

\- Потому что я больна.

\- Ты болеешь, мама? – подняв голову, Бодхи потянул ее за ворот блузки. – Что с тобой случилось?

\- Если вы не против, - вмешался Дженсен, - я мог бы показать Бодхи рыбок вон в том аквариуме.

\- Пойдешь, Бодхи? Хочешь посмотреть на рыбок?

\- Да! – Бодхи повернулся к ним, давая, наконец, возможность Джеффу рассмотреть мальчика. Наверное, так выглядел в детстве Джереми: шапка темных курчавых волос, круглое лицо с настороженным взглядом больших карих глаз. Джефф не помнил, как сам выглядел в его возрасте.

\- Бодхи, это… - обращаясь, скорее, к Дженсену, чем к Джеффу, начала Робин. Тот посмотрел на хозяина.

\- Это Дженсен, - подоспел Джефф. – Ты можешь произнести «Дженсен»?

 

У Дженсена, Бодхи и Робин на лице отразилось примерно одинаковое выражение.

 

\- Ему **_четыре_** , Джефф, - и Робин попросила сына: - Покажи своему папе, сколько это пальчиков?

 

Бодхи гордо выставил четыре пальца.

 

\- Умница. Ладно, малыш, иди с Дженсеном и посмотри на рыбок. Посчитай, сколько их там, а потом придешь и расскажешь, ладно?

\- Ладно, - уверенно ответил Бодхи, сползая с ее колен. Дженсен протянул ему руку, и Бодхи уцепился за три его пальца.

 

\- Ты что, умираешь? – спросил Джефф, когда Бодхи с Дженсеном отошли на достаточное расстояние. Фраза вышла грубоватой, сказанная таким же грубоватым голосом, и Джефф прочистил горло.

\- Нет, - Робин покачала головой, отводя взгляд в сторону, стиснув зубы. – Ну, то есть… сейчас у меня ремиссия. Я в порядке.

\- Тогда в чем причина, Роб? В смысле… - еще один резкий дрожащий смешок. – Что мне со всем этим прикажешь делать? Ты больна, у нас ребенок… **_У меня_** ребенок. Сын четырех лет… - горло Джеффу вдруг сдавило, головная боль перекинулась на глаза. Он часто заморгал, стараясь сдержаться. – Не уверен, что выдержу сегодня еще хоть одно шокирующее признание.

\- Я понимаю, - большинство из его воспоминаний о Робин были связаны с ее гневом. Тогда он называл это «пламя страсти». Как странно было видеть теперь лишь потрескивающие, тлеющие угольки, словно от костра остался один пепел. – Прости, Джефф. Знаю, как нелепо это звучит, но, поверь, мне правда жаль.

\- Дело в деньгах? – без Дженсена, без его спасительного рукопожатия, Джефф, не зная, куда деть руки, он машинально водил пальцем по ножу. – Тебе нужны деньги?

\- Не нужны мне твои деньги, господи, Джефф! – в ней вспыхнуло давно забытое раздражение, уязвленное самолюбие. – Неужели ты решил, что я проделала весь этот путь, чтобы попросить у тебя денег?

\- А что мне остается думать, Робин? **_Я не знаю_** , зачем ты здесь. Не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я пытаюсь все это воспринимать спокойно. Мне кажется, я вел себя весьма спокойно, узнав правду. Но, черт подери, Робин, не тебе строить тут оскорбленное достоинство, когда ты прятала сына, моего сына целых четыре года!

\- Я не собираюсь с тобой сориться, Джефф, - она вскинула взгляд на официанта, который принес ее заказ.

 

Джефф сделал большой глоток из стакана, как будто это помогло бы ослабить тугой узел в груди.

 

\- Тогда зачем ты здесь? Что тебе нужно?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал Бодхи.

 

Из всего, что Джефф ожидал услышать от Робин, это вообще не входило в список, и он снова засмеялся. Вечно его смех возникал в неподходящее время.

 

\- Ты… что?

 

Робин склонилась вперед, укладывая локти между тарелками.

 

\- Я сказала тебе, что больна. Правда в том, что я болею давно, борюсь с этим последние пару лет.

\- Но ты же сказала, что у тебя ремиссия.

\- Да, ремиссия. Но лечение стоило дорого. И я вынуждена выплачивать свою страховку, которая тоже недешевая. Особенно трудно сейчас, учитывая, что работаю я от случая к случаю, - скривившись, она откинулась назад и взялась за ложку.

\- Роб, если тебе нужны деньги…

 

Робин покачала головой.

 

\- Я сказала, что не хочу твоих денег, - повторила она, мягче в этот раз. – Я могу разобраться с собственными расходами и за себя расплатиться, - она резко ткнула ложкой в суп, словно ожидая найти там акул. Потом вздохнула. – Дело в том, что на мне много кредитов. Я сама в это ввязалась, сама и выпутаюсь, но если вдруг я не смогу… - она бросила взгляд через зал ресторана, и Джефф понял, что сейчас она смотрит на Бодхи, считающего с Дженсеном рыбок. – Для Департамента Экономики он - имущество. Имущество, мать их, - ее рот скривился.

 

Джефф все еще пребывал в состоянии свободного падения, эмоции сменялись в его душе каждые тридцать секунд. И пусть он не был уверен на сто процентов в отцовстве, не обязательно быть отцом, чтобы испытать тошнотворное чувство при мысли о том, что Департамент Экономики наложит руки на Бодхи.

 

\- Да, - сказал он еле слышно, почесывая бороду.

\- Если бы дело было только во мне… - начала Робин и смолкла. Закашлявшись, она поднесла салфетку к губам. – Я в состоянии справиться с моими проблемами, ты ведь знаешь. Вынесла бы что угодно, будь я одна. Но Бодхи… - Робин посмотрела на него с мольбой в глазах. Джеффу слишком хорошо помнился совсем другой взгляд Робин. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось, Джефф. Он все, что есть у меня в этом мире. Я не могу обеспечить ему безопасность. А ты можешь, - закончила она так, будто слова были горькими на вкус. Без сомнения, так и было.

 

 ** _Пожалуйста, если ты когда-нибудь испытывал ко мне чувства, купи нашего сына_**.

 

\- Да, знаю… - Робин прикусила губу, голос ее дрогнул, и Джефф дотянулся к ней через стол, взяв ее руки в свои, ощущая холод ее кожи, и то, как туго натянулась кожа на суставах. – Я поступила с тобой жестоко, Джефф. Дерьмово и бесчестно, но он мой сын, - слезы, наполнив ее глаза, беззастенчиво пролились большими каплями. – Он наш сын.

\- Робин, эй… - растерянно проговорил Джефф. – Робин, не надо, все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо…

 

 

***


	73. Chapter 73

 

**Глава 73**

 

Джефф и Робин по-прежнему спорили, и их повышенные голоса проникали в салон машины даже сквозь поднятые стекла.

 

\- Боже ты мой, Робин, я тебе что, детский приют? Хочешь подбросить мне Бодхи, как найденыша, а потом снова испариться? Если тебе на меня наплевать, подумай о сыне. Мы ведь совсем чужие. Он никого здесь не знает…

\- Не смей говорить, что мне наплевать на сына! – выкрикнула Робин, грозя пальцем перед носом Джеффа.

\- А я так и не говорил!

 

Дженсен посмотрел на Бодхи: тот безучастно наблюдал, как за окном снуют взад-вперед прохожие.

\- Ты прежде бывал в Лос-Анджелесе, Бодхи? – спросил он. Конечно, вопрос был бестолковый, но Дженсен не представлял, что еще сказать. Он ничего не знал об этом мальчике. О Бодхи. О сыне Джеффа.

\- Нет, - оторвавшись от окна, тот сел на пятки и обернулся к Дженсену. Глаза у мальчика были темнее, чем у Джеффа, но выражение их было очень похоже - легкое замешательство, как будто он пока не решил, что видит перед собой. – Мы с мамочкой проехали на машине от самой Аризоны, - почесав нос, он сообщил: – У мамы зеленая машина.

\- Правда? – переспросил Дженсен, стараясь наилучшим образом изобразить интерес.

 

**_\- Отлично! Прекрасно! Вот почему у нас ничего не получилось, Джефф! Тебе обязательно нужно, чтобы все было по-твоему!_ **

****

**_\- На тот случай, если ты не заметила, ничего у нас не получается по-моему!_ **

 

\- Зеленый – твой любимый цвет?

\- Не-ет, - усмехнулся Бодхи, и вот теперь это был точно смех Джеффа, вечно не к месту, низкий, раскатистый. – Зеленый – такой дурацкий цвет.

\- Почему дурацкий? – Дженсен отвел взгляд от Бодхи, следя за Джеффом и Робин. Хозяин подбоченился, опустил голову, и даже за щетиной было видно, как перекатываются мускулы на его челюсти.

\- Ну, просто дурацкий, и все, - на полу салона валялась сумка с игрушками. Бодхи, соскользнув с сидения, стал рыться в сумке.

 

Неожиданно Робин рывком открыла дверь.

 

\- Бодхи? Бод, лапка, убери обратно игрушки, ты поедешь в маминой машине.

 

Бодхи отодвинулся от нее.

 

\- Но я хочу с Дженсеном! – его голос обиженно задрожал. – Ты же сама сказала! Ты обещала, что я поеду с Дженсеном!

 

Робин ожгла Дженсена взглядом, как будто тот был в чем-то виноват.

 

\- Да, но то было еще до того, как твой папа… - она прикусила язык, и затем, встряхнув головой, нетерпеливо протянула к сыну руки. – Неважно, давай, пошли, Бод, твое сиденье осталось в моей машине.

\- Я хочу ехать с Дженсеном! – заупрямился Бодхи. Прижавшись к ноге Дженсена, он обхватил его за лодыжку.

\- Бодхи… - так же неожиданно, как ворвалась к ним, Робин отпрянула назад и в бессильном отчаянии хлопнула ладонями по крыше машины. Джефф неуверенно приблизился к ней со спины. С этого угла Дженсену было не разглядеть, но, наверное, Джефф положил ей ладонь на плечо.

 

\- Робин…

 

Она раздраженно стряхнула его руку, отходя на шаг в сторону.

 

\- Все нормально. Нормально. Просто… А, ладно. Если ему так хочется ехать с вами… - она шумно выдохнула. – Хорошо. Это даже к лучшему, - она задумчиво провела ладонью по губам. – Пошли, тебе понадобится его автомобильное кресло.

 

Джефф наклонился, заглядывая в салон, в его глазах боролись волнение и гнев.

 

\- Побудешь с ним еще минутку?

\- Да, конечно, - хотел бы Дженсен помочь хоть чем-то еще.

\- Этот не похож на остальных, - едко бросила Робин, по-прежнему неприязненно и с подозрением. – Небо и земля по сравнению с Кейном. Крис все еще с тобой?

\- Мамочка что, на меня сердится? – тихо спросил Бодхи, еще теснее обнимая колени Дженсена.

\- Конечно, со мной, - чуть не прорычал Джефф. – Я никогда не бросаю друзей, тем более вот так, без предупреждения. Кроме того, без Кейна я как без рук.

\- Да что ты? – развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Робин направилась к своей машине, но до Дженсена донеслись ее слова: - И как ко всему этому относится новенький? Ему ты тоже жизнь поломаешь?

 

Ответ Джеффа он уже не расслышал, понял только по тону хозяина, что это было что-то гневное.

 

\- Нет, - уверил он Бодхи, хотя, не имея достаточно информации о Робин, Дженсен не мог судить наверняка. – Она не сердится на тебя.

\- Но она такая злая.

\- Вижу, но это не из-за тебя, поверь.

\- А-а… - в задумчивости Бодхи снова опустился на колени. – Тогда она злится на тебя?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Дженсен…

\- Да?

\- Он что, и правда, мой папа? – Бодхи кивнул на удаляющийся силуэт Джеффа.

\- Да, - Дженсену и не нужно было слышать разговор Джеффа и Робин, чтобы понять, что там происходит. То, что Робин тяжело больна, было видно невооруженным глазом, а Дженсен был знаком не понаслышке, что порой случается с детьми больных родителей.

\- Почему?

\- Что почему?

\- Почему он мой папа?

 

Дженсен растерянно заморгал.

 

\- Ну… наверное потому, что они с твоей мамой очень сильно любили друг друга? - по подсчетам Дженсена, Бодхи было не более пяти, и он был свободным. Дженсен не знал, что успела Робин рассказать сыну о сексе, и смутно помнил, что сам знал о сексе до того, как стал рабом. Всего на пару лет старше, чем Бодхи.

\- Мама сказала, что я буду жить теперь с папой, - Бодхи отпустил ногу Дженсена и вскарабкался на сиденье рядом с ним, становясь на колени, почти вплотную к Дженсену, кладя ладошку ему на бедро. Дженсен не представлял, как вести себя дальше, и поэтому просто замер. – Сказала, что я останусь с папой навсегда, - лицо Бодхи исказилось, как будто он собрался заплакать. – А это долго - «навсегда»?

\- Это означает – постоянно.

\- Ты тоже живешь с моим папой?

\- Да.

\- Он твой папа?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Дженсен. Интересно, что Робин рассказала сыну о рабстве? Дженсену было трудно судить о причине тех прожигающих насквозь взглядов, что бросала на него Робин - из-за того ли, что Дженсен занял ее место в постели Джеффа, или просто из-за того, что он раб? И как объяснит это сыну Джефф? Если Бодхи будет жить с ними, в доме, полном рабов, рано или поздно он ведь и так узнает, верно? - Джефф мой хозяин.

\- Если бы он был твоим папой, тогда бы мы считались братьями, - Бодхи с надеждой заглянул Дженсену в глаза.

\- Но он мне не отец, - повторил Дженсен. – Он мой хозяин. Я его личный раб. Ты знаешь, что такое «личный раб»?

\- Мама сказала, что это все равно, что шлюха, - Бодхи нахмурился. – Дженсен, а что такое «шлюха»?

\- Ну, это такой человек… его работа – любить, - нашелся он, уже опасаясь, насколько далеко может зайти их диалог.

\- И ты любишь моего папу?

\- О, да, - теперь Дженсен почувствовал себя увереннее. – Я очень люблю твоего папу.

\- А я люблю свою маму.

\- Уверен, что так и есть, - кивнул Дженсен.

\- А ты любишь свою маму?

 

Неторопливое, настороженное течение мыслей Дженсена резко оборвалось, и его сердце пропустило удар в груди. В последние два сеанса Кэйт постоянно затрагивала эти полуистлевшие воспоминания, однако Дженсен совершенно не понимал, куда она клонит. Говорить здесь было не о чем. Но вопрос Бодхи, заданный откровенно и без стеснения, в отличие от профессионально-тактичных вопросов Кэйт, коснулся болезненных краев раны.

 

\- Я… я почти не помню своей матери.

 

Бодхи неспокойно заерзал на сидении, и Дженсен подумал: может, он хочет писать? В четыре (или сколько ему там) уже не носят памперсы? Может, надо поискать для Бодхи туалет?

 

\- А почему?

\- Я очень давно ее не видел, - он подумал о доме Лорда Круза, первом доме, который он помнил более-менее отчетливо. До этого - приемник-распределитель, шумный, переполненный людьми, пугающий. А еще до этого… ничего. Он не помнил ничего. Отдавая Бодхи Джеффу, отказываясь от родительских прав, Робин убережет сына от всего того, через что пришлось пройти самому Дженсену.

\- Почему?

\- Я… - хотя Дженсен и ощущал абсолютное спокойствие, его голос неуверенно дрогнул, горло внезапно сдавило. – Моя мама заболела, - произнес он хрипловато. – И потому она не смогла больше обо мне заботиться.

\- Точно как моя мама!

\- Да, Бодхи, как твоя мама.

\- Эй! – он вздрогнул от оживленного голоса Джеффа. Надеясь, что имеет спокойный и невозмутимый вид, Дженсен поднял глаза на хозяина, и улыбка Джеффа мгновенно угасла, он встревожено посмотрел на Дженсена. – А вот и твое кресло, малыш.

\- Меня зовут Бодхи! – недовольно буркнул тот. – Никакой я не малыш.

\- Ну да, да, - машинально согласился Джефф. Поставив кресло на тротуар, он взял лицо Дженсена в ладонь, одними губами спрашивая «Ты в порядке?» Кивнув, Дженсен смущенно отвернулся. – Извини, мал… Бодхи.

\- А где мама?

\- Она садится в машину, поедет следом за нами, - Джефф сжал Дженсену плечо, ободряя, и тому захотелось склониться навстречу, прильнуть к хозяину.

\- А-а… - протянул Бодхи. – А Дженсен едет с нами?

\- Да, без всяких сомнений.

\- О, здорово! У тебя есть бассейн? Мама сказала, что у тебя есть бассейн. Можно мне будет поплавать?

\- А ты умеешь плавать?

\- Еще как, – заявил Бодхи, причем совершенно неубедительно, и Дженсен подумал, что неумение врать передалось ему, наверное, по наследству.

\- Ладно… Кто-нибудь знает, как крепится это кресло? – Джефф все пристраивал сиденье.

 

Как только Бодхи расположился в своем кресле, Дженсен пересел вперед, и Джефф протянул ему чехол с дисками.

 

\- Это любимые записи Бодхи, - объяснил он. – Робин сказала, что он может и уснуть, но если не заснет, то музыка его развлечет.

 

Дженсен кивнул. Видимо, диски записали самостоятельно, а не купили в магазине. Он выбрал один наугад - название гласило: «Любимая музыка Бодхи» - и поставил в дисковод. Через несколько секунд из динамиков полились струнные переборы Лед Зеппелин, и на лице Джеффа расплылась широкая улыбка.

 

\- Песня Переселенцев! – Бодхи победно вскинул руки.

\- А у парня есть вкус, – Бодхи стал напевать, и Джефф скосил взгляд на Дженсена. Довольное выражение на его лице опять потускнело. Он тронул Дженсена за ногу. – Эй, ты в порядке?

\- Разве не мне полагается задать вам этот вопрос?

 

Джефф криво усмехнулся.

 

\- Хм… У меня даже не было времени собраться с мыслями, - он посмотрел в зеркало заднего обзора, то ли на Бодхи, то ли на машину Робин, следующую за ними. – Я… - Джефф смолк. – Наверное, прозвучит странно, но, кажется, я теперь начинаю понимать, что испытывает Хавьер.

\- Нет, - рассудительно ответил Дженсен. – Не думаю, что это странно. По крайней мере, почти одно и то же, верно? – он оглянулся через плечо на Бодхи: тот, уставившись в окно, пел громко и невпопад. – Сын, которого вы совершенно не ожидали.

\- Да уж… - жесткость ответа удивила Дженсена, и он посмотрел на Джеффа. Пальцы хозяина стиснули руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, подбородок окаменел.

\- Джефф? – передвинувшись на сидении, Дженсен положил ладонь ему на бедро, прощая себе навязчивость жеста, он знал, что Джеффу сейчас необходим контакт.

 

Джефф метнул на него взгляд и сразу заметно расслабился, затем покачал головой.

 

\- Просто… Я понимаю, между нами никогда бы ничего не вышло. Большую часть времени, пока мы были вместе, мы потратили на скандалы. И признаться, порой я их заслуживал. Ты ведь меня знаешь. Но… - Джефф бросил еще один взгляд в зеркало, и в этот раз, Дженсен знал, он смотрит на Бодхи. – Я не понимаю, как она могла скрывать это… его… от меня. Разве я… Я что, такой ужасный?

\- А как она это объяснила?

 

Джефф вздохнул. Лед Зеппелин уступил место женскому голосу, который душевно затянул: _I_ _'_ _m_ _really_ _Rosie_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _Rosie_ _Real_ _…_ _you_ _'_ _d_ _better_ _believe_ _me_ _,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _a_ _great_ _big_ _deal_ _…_ Бодхи подпевал с заднего сидения, хотя и не попадая в ноты, зато с не меньшим чувством.

 

– Она сказала, что не хотела делиться.

 

Дженсен задумался. Он прислуживал богатым и сильным мира сего, однако большинство из них, в отличие от Джеффа, воспитывались не в роскоши. Лорд Килмер, например, довольно тяжело привыкал к смене статуса, Дженсен хорошо помнил, как неуютно хозяин чувствовал себя со всеми этими деньгами и престижем, встречаясь со старыми друзьями, которым не так повезло в жизни.

 

\- Полагаете, здесь другая причина? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Мы говорим не таймшере во Флориде и не о последнем кусочке торта! Это ведь ребенок. Греба… ребенок, черт возьми, - бросив взгляд в зеркало, Джефф проверил, не подслушал ли его ругательство Бодхи. Дженсен тоже оглянулся – мальчик, очевидно, ничего не заметил.

\- Может, этого она и боялась? – Дженсен постарался произнести ровным голосом все до последнего слога, надеясь, что Джефф не заметит его неуверенности.

 

Джефф посмотрел на него в упор, хотя как будто не рассердился.

\- В каком смысле?

 

Пожав плечами, Дженсен отвел взгляд, желая бы сейчас промолчать и не развивать мысль. Он вообще не понимал, что с ним творится. С Мастером Крадапом он бы в жизни не позволил себе разговаривать подобным образом.

 

\- Просто… У вас есть деньги, чтобы сделать для Бодхи все, что угодно. А у нее – нет. Не только… спасти его от рабства, но и… Вы можете дать сыну все, что он только пожелает. Вы можете купить ему собственного раба, если ему захочется. Вы можете купить Бодхи, если до этого дойдет. А Робин не может.

\- Она же его мать, - произнес Джефф, более тихо и спокойно, чем Дженсен ожидал. – Никакие деньги не сравнятся с этим, Дженсен. Мать – это все. Даже такая мать, как моя.

 

Дженсен откинулся на сидении, не зная, что на это возразить, снова с болезненной настойчивостью затрагивая полузабытые воспоминания, как будто пробуя языком ноющий зуб. Сказать, что от них не осталось и следа, было бы преувеличением, однако в собрании неясных воспоминаний и ощущений не было ничего конкретного. Лишь что-то смутное, как мимолетные мгновения между сном и явью, неуловимое, как шлейф духов.

 

\- Ну, и каков ваш план? – спросил Дженсен чуть хрипловато, его голос снова неуверенно дрогнул.

 

Джефф пожал плечами.

 

\- Честно, я не знаю. Она не желает, чтобы я оплачивал ее счета. Она поставила это главным условием, и у меня нет выбора, - Джефф покачал головой. – Возможно, я уговорю Робин остаться на несколько дней, и тогда я достучусь до ее здравого смысла. Заставлю понять, что не нужно так упрямиться.

\- Мне кажется, это вряд ли получится, - с сомнением протянул Дженсен.

\- Наверное, - Джефф вздохнул, прочесывая пальцами волосы. – Но это все, что у меня есть.

\- Вы не рады Бодхи? – осенившая его мысль удивила Дженсена. У Джеффа такое любящее сердце, и его переживания казались непритворными. Неужели он отвернется от собственного сына, пусть и совершенно чужого ему?

 

Джефф пораженно уставился на него.

\- Да конечно я рад! – из соседнего ряда им засигналила машина, и Джефф быстро вернулся взглядом на дорогу. – Это ведь мой сын, Дженсен. Конечно, я рад ему.

\- Простите.

\- Нет… - Джефф потянулся к нему, кладя ладонь ему на шею. – Не нужно извиняться. Понимаешь… Да, Робин его мать, но я хочу быть ему отцом, а не просто источником доходов. И не только тогда, когда без моей помощи просто не обойтись.

\- Порой мы ничего не можем изменить, - Дженсен произнес слова достаточно тихо, считай, что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Хотя он не настолько дурно воспитан, чтобы бормотать себе под нос.

\- Согласен, - Джефф опять посмотрел в зеркало, поглаживая пальцем шею Дженсена. – Однако мы всегда можем попытаться.

 

 

***

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

 

**Глава 74**

 

Джефф и Робин по-прежнему спорили, и их повышенные голоса проникали в салон машины даже сквозь поднятые стекла.

 

\- Боже ты мой, Робин, я тебе что, детский приют? Хочешь подбросить мне Бодхи, как найденыша, а потом снова испариться? Если тебе на меня наплевать, подумай о сыне. Мы ведь совсем чужие. Он никого здесь не знает…

\- Не смей говорить, что мне наплевать на сына! – выкрикнула Робин, грозя пальцем перед носом Джеффа.

\- А я так и не говорил!

 

Дженсен посмотрел на Бодхи: тот безучастно наблюдал, как за окном снуют взад-вперед прохожие.

\- Ты прежде бывал в Лос-Анджелесе, Бодхи? – спросил он. Конечно, вопрос был бестолковый, но Дженсен не представлял, что еще сказать. Он ничего не знал об этом мальчике. О Бодхи. О сыне Джеффа.

\- Нет, - оторвавшись от окна, тот сел на пятки и обернулся к Дженсену. Глаза у мальчика были темнее, чем у Джеффа, но выражение их было очень похоже - легкое замешательство, как будто он пока не решил, что видит перед собой. – Мы с мамочкой проехали на машине от самой Аризоны, - почесав нос, он сообщил: – У мамы зеленая машина.

\- Правда? – переспросил Дженсен, стараясь наилучшим образом изобразить интерес.

 

**_\- Отлично! Прекрасно! Вот почему у нас ничего не получилось, Джефф! Тебе обязательно нужно, чтобы все было по-твоему!_ **

****

**_\- На тот случай, если ты не заметила, ничего у нас не получается по-моему!_ **

 

\- Зеленый – твой любимый цвет?

\- Не-ет, - усмехнулся Бодхи, и вот теперь это был точно смех Джеффа, вечно не к месту, низкий, раскатистый. – Зеленый – такой дурацкий цвет.

\- Почему дурацкий? – Дженсен отвел взгляд от Бодхи, следя за Джеффом и Робин. Хозяин подбоченился, опустил голову, и даже за щетиной было видно, как перекатываются мускулы на его челюсти.

\- Ну, просто дурацкий, и все, - на полу салона валялась сумка с игрушками. Бодхи, соскользнув с сидения, стал рыться в сумке.

 

Неожиданно Робин рывком открыла дверь.

 

\- Бодхи? Бод, лапка, убери обратно игрушки, ты поедешь в маминой машине.

 

Бодхи отодвинулся от нее.

 

\- Но я хочу с Дженсеном! – его голос обиженно задрожал. – Ты же сама сказала! Ты обещала, что я поеду с Дженсеном!

 

Робин ожгла Дженсена взглядом, как будто тот был в чем-то виноват.

 

\- Да, но то было еще до того, как твой папа… - она прикусила язык, и затем, встряхнув головой, нетерпеливо протянула к сыну руки. – Неважно, давай, пошли, Бод, твое сиденье осталось в моей машине.

\- Я хочу ехать с Дженсеном! – заупрямился Бодхи. Прижавшись к ноге Дженсена, он обхватил его за лодыжку.

\- Бодхи… - так же неожиданно, как ворвалась к ним, Робин отпрянула назад и в бессильном отчаянии хлопнула ладонями по крыше машины. Джефф неуверенно приблизился к ней со спины. С этого угла Дженсену было не разглядеть, но, наверное, Джефф положил ей ладонь на плечо.

 

\- Робин…

 

Она раздраженно стряхнула его руку, отходя на шаг в сторону.

 

\- Все нормально. Нормально. Просто… А, ладно. Если ему так хочется ехать с вами… - она шумно выдохнула. – Хорошо. Это даже к лучшему, - она задумчиво провела ладонью по губам. – Пошли, тебе понадобится его автомобильное кресло.

 

Джефф наклонился, заглядывая в салон, в его глазах боролись волнение и гнев.

 

\- Побудешь с ним еще минутку?

\- Да, конечно, - хотел бы Дженсен помочь хоть чем-то еще.

\- Этот не похож на остальных, - едко бросила Робин, по-прежнему неприязненно и с подозрением. – Небо и земля по сравнению с Кейном. Крис все еще с тобой?

\- Мамочка что, на меня сердится? – тихо спросил Бодхи, еще теснее обнимая колени Дженсена.

\- Конечно, со мной, - чуть не прорычал Джефф. – Я никогда не бросаю друзей, тем более вот так, без предупреждения. Кроме того, без Кейна я как без рук.

\- Да что ты? – развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Робин направилась к своей машине, но до Дженсена донеслись ее слова: - И как ко всему этому относится новенький? Ему ты тоже жизнь поломаешь?

 

Ответ Джеффа он уже не расслышал, понял только по тону хозяина, что это было что-то гневное.

 

\- Нет, - уверил он Бодхи, хотя, не имея достаточно информации о Робин, Дженсен не мог судить наверняка. – Она не сердится на тебя.

\- Но она такая злая.

\- Вижу, но это не из-за тебя, поверь.

\- А-а… - в задумчивости Бодхи снова опустился на колени. – Тогда она злится на тебя?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Дженсен…

\- Да?

\- Он что, и правда, мой папа? – Бодхи кивнул на удаляющийся силуэт Джеффа.

\- Да, - Дженсену и не нужно было слышать разговор Джеффа и Робин, чтобы понять, что там происходит. То, что Робин тяжело больна, было видно невооруженным глазом, а Дженсен был знаком не понаслышке, что порой случается с детьми больных родителей.

\- Почему?

\- Что почему?

\- Почему он мой папа?

 

Дженсен растерянно заморгал.

 

\- Ну… наверное потому, что они с твоей мамой очень сильно любили друг друга? - по подсчетам Дженсена, Бодхи было не более пяти, и он был свободным. Дженсен не знал, что успела Робин рассказать сыну о сексе, и смутно помнил, что сам знал о сексе до того, как стал рабом. Всего на пару лет старше, чем Бодхи.

\- Мама сказала, что я буду жить теперь с папой, - Бодхи отпустил ногу Дженсена и вскарабкался на сиденье рядом с ним, становясь на колени, почти вплотную к Дженсену, кладя ладошку ему на бедро. Дженсен не представлял, как вести себя дальше, и поэтому просто замер. – Сказала, что я останусь с папой навсегда, - лицо Бодхи исказилось, как будто он собрался заплакать. – А это долго - «навсегда»?

\- Это означает – постоянно.

\- Ты тоже живешь с моим папой?

\- Да.

\- Он твой папа?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Дженсен. Интересно, что Робин рассказала сыну о рабстве? Дженсену было трудно судить о причине тех прожигающих насквозь взглядов, что бросала на него Робин - из-за того ли, что Дженсен занял ее место в постели Джеффа, или просто из-за того, что он раб? И как объяснит это сыну Джефф? Если Бодхи будет жить с ними, в доме, полном рабов, рано или поздно он ведь и так узнает, верно? - Джефф мой хозяин.

\- Если бы он был твоим папой, тогда бы мы считались братьями, - Бодхи с надеждой заглянул Дженсену в глаза.

\- Но он мне не отец, - повторил Дженсен. – Он мой хозяин. Я его личный раб. Ты знаешь, что такое «личный раб»?

\- Мама сказала, что это все равно, что шлюха, - Бодхи нахмурился. – Дженсен, а что такое «шлюха»?

\- Ну, это такой человек… его работа – любить, - нашелся он, уже опасаясь, насколько далеко может зайти их диалог.

\- И ты любишь моего папу?

\- О, да, - теперь Дженсен почувствовал себя увереннее. – Я очень люблю твоего папу.

\- А я люблю свою маму.

\- Уверен, что так и есть, - кивнул Дженсен.

\- А ты любишь свою маму?

 

Неторопливое, настороженное течение мыслей Дженсена резко оборвалось, и его сердце пропустило удар в груди. В последние два сеанса Кэйт постоянно затрагивала эти полуистлевшие воспоминания, однако Дженсен совершенно не понимал, куда она клонит. Говорить здесь было не о чем. Но вопрос Бодхи, заданный откровенно и без стеснения, в отличие от профессионально-тактичных вопросов Кэйт, коснулся болезненных краев раны.

 

\- Я… я почти не помню своей матери.

 

Бодхи неспокойно заерзал на сидении, и Дженсен подумал: может, он хочет писать? В четыре (или сколько ему там) уже не носят памперсы? Может, надо поискать для Бодхи туалет?

 

\- А почему?

\- Я очень давно ее не видел, - он подумал о доме Лорда Круза, первом доме, который он помнил более-менее отчетливо. До этого - приемник-распределитель, шумный, переполненный людьми, пугающий. А еще до этого… ничего. Он не помнил ничего. Отдавая Бодхи Джеффу, отказываясь от родительских прав, Робин убережет сына от всего того, через что пришлось пройти самому Дженсену.

\- Почему?

\- Я… - хотя Дженсен и ощущал абсолютное спокойствие, его голос неуверенно дрогнул, горло внезапно сдавило. – Моя мама заболела, - произнес он хрипловато. – И потому она не смогла больше обо мне заботиться.

\- Точно как моя мама!

\- Да, Бодхи, как твоя мама.

\- Эй! – он вздрогнул от оживленного голоса Джеффа. Надеясь, что имеет спокойный и невозмутимый вид, Дженсен поднял глаза на хозяина, и улыбка Джеффа мгновенно угасла, он встревожено посмотрел на Дженсена. – А вот и твое кресло, малыш.

\- Меня зовут Бодхи! – недовольно буркнул тот. – Никакой я не малыш.

\- Ну да, да, - машинально согласился Джефф. Поставив кресло на тротуар, он взял лицо Дженсена в ладонь, одними губами спрашивая «Ты в порядке?» Кивнув, Дженсен смущенно отвернулся. – Извини, мал… Бодхи.

\- А где мама?

\- Она садится в машину, поедет следом за нами, - Джефф сжал Дженсену плечо, ободряя, и тому захотелось склониться навстречу, прильнуть к хозяину.

\- А-а… - протянул Бодхи. – А Дженсен едет с нами?

\- Да, без всяких сомнений.

\- О, здорово! У тебя есть бассейн? Мама сказала, что у тебя есть бассейн. Можно мне будет поплавать?

\- А ты умеешь плавать?

\- Еще как, – заявил Бодхи, причем совершенно неубедительно, и Дженсен подумал, что неумение врать передалось ему, наверное, по наследству.

\- Ладно… Кто-нибудь знает, как крепится это кресло? – Джефф все пристраивал сиденье.

 

Как только Бодхи расположился в своем кресле, Дженсен пересел вперед, и Джефф протянул ему чехол с дисками.

 

\- Это любимые записи Бодхи, - объяснил он. – Робин сказала, что он может и уснуть, но если не заснет, то музыка его развлечет.

 

Дженсен кивнул. Видимо, диски записали самостоятельно, а не купили в магазине. Он выбрал один наугад - название гласило: «Любимая музыка Бодхи» - и поставил в дисковод. Через несколько секунд из динамиков полились струнные переборы Лед Зеппелин, и на лице Джеффа расплылась широкая улыбка.

 

\- Песня Переселенцев! – Бодхи победно вскинул руки.

\- А у парня есть вкус, – Бодхи стал напевать, и Джефф скосил взгляд на Дженсена. Довольное выражение на его лице опять потускнело. Он тронул Дженсена за ногу. – Эй, ты в порядке?

\- Разве не мне полагается задать вам этот вопрос?

 

Джефф криво усмехнулся.

 

\- Хм… У меня даже не было времени собраться с мыслями, - он посмотрел в зеркало заднего обзора, то ли на Бодхи, то ли на машину Робин, следующую за ними. – Я… - Джефф смолк. – Наверное, прозвучит странно, но, кажется, я теперь начинаю понимать, что испытывает Хавьер.

\- Нет, - рассудительно ответил Дженсен. – Не думаю, что это странно. По крайней мере, почти одно и то же, верно? – он оглянулся через плечо на Бодхи: тот, уставившись в окно, пел громко и невпопад. – Сын, которого вы совершенно не ожидали.

\- Да уж… - жесткость ответа удивила Дженсена, и он посмотрел на Джеффа. Пальцы хозяина стиснули руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, подбородок окаменел.

\- Джефф? – передвинувшись на сидении, Дженсен положил ладонь ему на бедро, прощая себе навязчивость жеста, он знал, что Джеффу сейчас необходим контакт.

 

Джефф метнул на него взгляд и сразу заметно расслабился, затем покачал головой.

 

\- Просто… Я понимаю, между нами никогда бы ничего не вышло. Большую часть времени, пока мы были вместе, мы потратили на скандалы. И признаться, порой я их заслуживал. Ты ведь меня знаешь. Но… - Джефф бросил еще один взгляд в зеркало, и в этот раз, Дженсен знал, он смотрит на Бодхи. – Я не понимаю, как она могла скрывать это… его… от меня. Разве я… Я что, такой ужасный?

\- А как она это объяснила?

 

Джефф вздохнул. Лед Зеппелин уступил место женскому голосу, который душевно затянул: _I_ _'_ _m_ _really_ _Rosie_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _Rosie_ _Real_ _…_ _you_ _'_ _d_ _better_ _believe_ _me_ _,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _a_ _great_ _big_ _deal_ _…_ Бодхи подпевал с заднего сидения, хотя и не попадая в ноты, зато с не меньшим чувством.

 

– Она сказала, что не хотела делиться.

 

Дженсен задумался. Он прислуживал богатым и сильным мира сего, однако большинство из них, в отличие от Джеффа, воспитывались не в роскоши. Лорд Килмер, например, довольно тяжело привыкал к смене статуса, Дженсен хорошо помнил, как неуютно хозяин чувствовал себя со всеми этими деньгами и престижем, встречаясь со старыми друзьями, которым не так повезло в жизни.

 

\- Полагаете, здесь другая причина? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Мы говорим не таймшере во Флориде и не о последнем кусочке торта! Это ведь ребенок. Греба… ребенок, черт возьми, - бросив взгляд в зеркало, Джефф проверил, не подслушал ли его ругательство Бодхи. Дженсен тоже оглянулся – мальчик, очевидно, ничего не заметил.

\- Может, этого она и боялась? – Дженсен постарался произнести ровным голосом все до последнего слога, надеясь, что Джефф не заметит его неуверенности.

 

Джефф посмотрел на него в упор, хотя как будто не рассердился.

\- В каком смысле?

 

Пожав плечами, Дженсен отвел взгляд, желая бы сейчас промолчать и не развивать мысль. Он вообще не понимал, что с ним творится. С Мастером Крадапом он бы в жизни не позволил себе разговаривать подобным образом.

 

\- Просто… У вас есть деньги, чтобы сделать для Бодхи все, что угодно. А у нее – нет. Не только… спасти его от рабства, но и… Вы можете дать сыну все, что он только пожелает. Вы можете купить ему собственного раба, если ему захочется. Вы можете купить Бодхи, если до этого дойдет. А Робин не может.

\- Она же его мать, - произнес Джефф, более тихо и спокойно, чем Дженсен ожидал. – Никакие деньги не сравнятся с этим, Дженсен. Мать – это все. Даже такая мать, как моя.

 

Дженсен откинулся на сидении, не зная, что на это возразить, снова с болезненной настойчивостью затрагивая полузабытые воспоминания, как будто пробуя языком ноющий зуб. Сказать, что от них не осталось и следа, было бы преувеличением, однако в собрании неясных воспоминаний и ощущений не было ничего конкретного. Лишь что-то смутное, как мимолетные мгновения между сном и явью, неуловимое, как шлейф духов.

 

\- Ну, и каков ваш план? – спросил Дженсен чуть хрипловато, его голос снова неуверенно дрогнул.

 

Джефф пожал плечами.

 

\- Честно, я не знаю. Она не желает, чтобы я оплачивал ее счета. Она поставила это главным условием, и у меня нет выбора, - Джефф покачал головой. – Возможно, я уговорю Робин остаться на несколько дней, и тогда я достучусь до ее здравого смысла. Заставлю понять, что не нужно так упрямиться.

\- Мне кажется, это вряд ли получится, - с сомнением протянул Дженсен.

\- Наверное, - Джефф вздохнул, прочесывая пальцами волосы. – Но это все, что у меня есть.

\- Вы не рады Бодхи? – осенившая его мысль удивила Дженсена. У Джеффа такое любящее сердце, и его переживания казались непритворными. Неужели он отвернется от собственного сына, пусть и совершенно чужого ему?

 

Джефф пораженно уставился на него.

\- Да конечно я рад! – из соседнего ряда им засигналила машина, и Джефф быстро вернулся взглядом на дорогу. – Это ведь мой сын, Дженсен. Конечно, я рад ему.

\- Простите.

\- Нет… - Джефф потянулся к нему, кладя ладонь ему на шею. – Не нужно извиняться. Понимаешь… Да, Робин его мать, но я хочу быть ему отцом, а не просто источником доходов. И не только тогда, когда без моей помощи просто не обойтись.

\- Порой мы ничего не можем изменить, - Дженсен произнес слова достаточно тихо, считай, что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Хотя он не настолько дурно воспитан, чтобы бормотать себе под нос.

\- Согласен, - Джефф опять посмотрел в зеркало, поглаживая пальцем шею Дженсена. – Однако мы всегда можем попытаться.

 

 

***

 

 

#  **Глава 74**

 

\- Я взял на себя смелость позвонить Леди Салдане, - подал голос Дженсен, когда вдалеке замаячил особняк. – Сказал, что у вас срочное семейное дело. Она отнеслась с большим сочувствием, - Леди Салдана сама была виновата в отмене предыдущей их встречи, и потому вряд ли повела бы себя по-другому, и все же теплота и искренность в ее словах казались не просто дежурной вежливостью. Неожиданно Дженсен засомневался. – Я поступил правильно?

\- О, Боже! – Джефф хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я совершенно забыл о встрече! Спасибо тебе, - Джефф с благодарностью посмотрел на него, и во взгляде хозяина Дженсен не заметил осуждения. Тугой узел в его груди расслабился столь же быстро, как и затянулся. Ну, почти.

\- Я также позвонил и предупредил домашних, - произнес он с еще большей неуверенностью. – Сообщил Кейну и Сэм… - он бросил взгляд через плечо на Бодхи: тот спал, громко посапывая под стать своему пению. – Что мы скоро прибудем. Все мы.

 

Теперь ему трудно было разобрать выражение на лице Джеффа: в уголках глаз хозяина залегли морщинки, он неуверенно почесал подбородок. Единственное, что Джефф ответил ему:

 

\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал Дженсен еле слышно, опустив взгляд на ладони, лежащие ровно на коленях. На среднем пальце левой руки он заметил заусенцы, вечером нужно будет привести руки в порядок. Сейчас, когда в доме гостит Мадам Морган, да еще и со всей этой кутерьмой, что принесет с собой появление Бодхи, ему важно, как никогда, демонстрировать безукоризненную внешность и манеры. Ни у кого не должно возникнуть ни единого вопроса. Ни одного подозрения. Джефф, со всей своей наивностью и неразумной добротой, будет под надежной защитой.

 

Когда они въехали в гараж, Кейн уже поджидал их там. Дженсен, конечно, не надеялся на безмерную радость при их появлении, однако столь мрачное выражение на лице Кейна – явный перебор, не такую уж и плохую новость и сообщил ему Дженсен. Кейн сделал Джеффу знак, и тот, повернувшись к Дженсену, попросил:

 

\- Не отведешь Бодхи к матери? Нам тут надо один вопрос обсудить. Мы сейчас придем.

\- Как пожелаете, - Дженсену не улыбалось испытать на себе реакцию Робин на его появление с Бодхи, но какое значение имеют его чувства?

\- Джефф, у нас проблема, - начал Кейн. Он посмотрел на Дженсена, выходящего из машины, и, хотя тот сомневался, что они с Кейном станут когда-нибудь лучшими друзьями, во взгляде Криса он прочел неясную тревогу и как будто сочувствие.

\- Хочешь сказать, еще большая проблема, чем эта? – шутливо поинтересовался Джефф, однако было заметно, что шутит он через силу. Хлопнув друга по плечу, он отвел его в сторону от машины. – Ну, что там?

 

Дженсен расслышал лишь обрывок фразы Кейна «черт, слишком рано», однако так и не понял, кто именно прибыл слишком рано, она или он, сконцентрировавшись на высвобождении Бодхи из крепких ремней кресла. Бодхи в процессе не участвовал - он по-прежнему сонно посапывал, безвольный и расслабленный. Когда Дженсен взвалил на себя Бодхи, тот обвил ему шею руками, уложив голову на плечо. Дженсен озадаченно подумал, что отчего-то жест кажется ему знакомым. Так странно, что мальчик доверился ему, практически незнакомцу. Ко всему прочему, Бодхи оказался гораздо тяжелее, чем Дженсен предполагал. Такой увесистый и теплый груз в его руках.

 

\- Ш-ш-ш, - сам не понимая, зачем сказал ему Дженсен. Он закрыл дверь машины, толкнув ее бедром, и неловко похлопал Бодхи по спине.

\- Дженсен, - позвал его Джефф, прерывая свое тайное перешептывание с Кейном.

\- Сэр? – Дженсен уже взялся было за ручку двери на кухню, но остановился на пороге. Круглый латунный шарик холодил ладонь, Бодхи потихоньку сползал с его плеча.

 

Джефф облизнул губы.

 

\- Ты… подожди меня на кухне, ладно? Никуда не уходи.

\- Как пожелаете, - согласился Дженсен. Слегка озадаченный просьбой, он все равно был счастлив помочь хозяину чем угодно, даже выполнением такого странного поручения.

 

Джефф улыбнулся, но, как и его голос, улыбка показалась Дженсену чуточку фальшивой и преувеличенной.

\- Отлично, спасибо тебе.

 

На кухне не нашлось подходящего места, куда бы Дженсен мог положить Бодхи (а тот был, кажется, вполне доволен, что его держат на руках), так что он пристроил мальчика поудобнее на плече и просто расхаживал с ним по комнате из стороны в сторону, слегка покачивая.

 

Через минуту-другую в кухню вошла Робин в сопровождении Сэм, которая как раз говорила:

\- Да никаких проблем. У нас много пустующих комнат… О, привет, Дженсен, - Сэм произнесла это искренне и дружелюбно, отводя взгляд от Робин. Та сразу же протянула руки, чтобы забрать Бодхи. – А это, значит, твой сын? Он такой красивый, Робин.

\- Спасибо, - сжатые губы Робин, чуть расслабившись, сложились в легкую улыбку. Заполучив Бодхи, она обернулась к Сэм. Движения ее были по-прежнему резкими и отрывистыми, однако разговаривала она с Сэм гораздо доброжелательнее, чем с Дженсеном и Джеффом. – Все они ангелочки, пока спят. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда он объестся сладкого, заорет что есть силы и устроит очередной раунд непослушания.

 

\- Спорю, он и тогда будет прехорошеньким, - возразила Сэм. – К тому же, я всегда смогу вернуть его обратно матери.

 

Слабая улыбка на лице Робин мгновенно угасла.

 

\- О, нет-нет… Я не останусь, - надломленность в ее голосе теперь стала заметна даже Дженсену, который почти не знал Робин. Она в волнении покачала Бодхи на руках. Сэм с недоумением уставилась на нее, и, видимо, чтобы сменить тему, Робин продолжила: - Но мне на самом деле нужно отнести его наверх, пусть доспит. В Зеленую комнату, ты сказала?

\- А-а… Да, - протянула слегка растерявшаяся Сэм. – Пошли, я покажу. Он сможет спать во взрослой кровати? Если что, завтра мы подыщем ему детскую кроватку…

\- Обычно он спит со мной, - ответила Робин, следуя за ней из кухни. – Думаю, все будет в порядке.

 

Ни одна из женщин не удостоила вниманием Дженсена, что его вполне устроило. Хотя он и не был уверен, что ему дальше делать, разве что ожидать Джеффа, как тот просил. Дженсена охватило какое-то дурное предчувствие. С любым другим хозяином он бы опустился на колени, но ради Джеффа решил присесть на один из барных стульев.

 

Видимо, они застали Сэм в разгар приготовления какого-то блюда. Сковорода на огне деловито шипела, распространяя аромат сливочного масла и цитрусовых, наверное, апельсинов, подумал Дженсен. Он был бы рад занять чем-нибудь руки, но понятия не имел, что готовит Сэм, так что решил не устраивать ей еще больший беспорядок. И, поскольку одна из важных наук в жизни личного раба – умение часами хранить грациозность, Дженсен выпрямил спину, свел колени, сложил руки на гранитной столешнице и сфокусировался на поддержании позы.

 

\- Эй… - позвал незнакомый, неуверенный женский голос, врываясь в мысленный тренинг Дженсена «не думать ни о чем». – Ты… ты Дженсен?

\- Да, - ответил он послушно, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на незнакомку. Преклонных лет женщина, в русых ее волосах проглядывали седые пряди, и потому Дженсен затруднился определить возраст незнакомки. Хотя «гусиные лапки» вокруг глаз и линии морщин, залегшие у рта, позволяли предположить, что лет ей больше чем Джеффу, но меньше, чем Мадам Морган. И она, конечно, не обладала их достатком, судя по отсутствию должного ухода за внешностью и прической. Ошейник у незнакомки отсутствовал, и ее не сопровождал никто из домочадцев, что одновременно удивило и поставило Дженсена в тупик. Он решил вести себя нейтрально вежливо. – Что вам угодно?

\- О… - Дженсен слышал выражение «глаза как блюдца», но сейчас впервые наблюдал это в действии: женщина зажала ладонью рот, и глаза ее стали просто огромными, их яркая зелень неожиданно заблестела влагой.

\- Дженсен, я… - Джефф вошел на кухню, запыхавшись под весом багажа, и вдруг резко остановился, заметив гостью. На лице Джеффа одно за другим пронеслись несколько выражений, но единственное, что различил Дженсен – чувство вины.

\- О… - в голосе женщины послышались слезы, хотя было заметно, что она сдерживается изо всех сил. – Вы, должно быть… - она сделала глубокий, прерывистый вздох. – Вы, должно быть, мистер Морган?

\- Джефф, - поправил ее тот, кладя на пол рюкзак Бодхи и протягивая ей руку. – Послушайте, я не имел возможности поговорить с Дженсеном. Я думал, что времени у меня еще предостаточно…

\- Да, - всхлипнув, женщина потянулась в карман за платком и, достав, вытерла нос. – Знаю, я приехала раньше, чем мы договаривались, просто… - Дженсен не заметил этого раньше, но теперь, когда она произнесла фразу подлиннее, он различил едва заметный тягучий акцент.

\- Вы и так ждали слишком долго, - мягко произнес Джефф. Хозяин был удивлен появлением незнакомки, однако между ними угадывалась связь, сути которой Дженсен пока не понимал. Хуже того, до него постепенно дошло, что женщина прибыла из-за него, и от последующей цепочки мыслей живот его сжался в страхе.

 

**_Он ведь обещал, что никогда не продаст меня. Он же не станет меня продавать, правда? Что, что я сделал не так?! Неужели я был настолько плох? По ее виду не скажешь, что она имеет - или сможет раздобыть - достаточно денег, чтобы купить раба. Ведь не сможет?_ **

 

\- Я понимаю, - продолжал Джефф все тем же мягким тоном. – Нет, на самом деле, я абсолютно вас понимаю. Но… не могли бы вы дать мне минутку? Я поговорю с Дженсеном, - Джефф сложил руки в умоляющем жесте, и сползшие по его запястью металлические браслеты тихо звякнули.

 

Дженсен сам не заметил, как приблизился к Джеффу. Но когда взгляд женщины метнулся к нему, какой-то ненасытный и страстный (хотя, надо признаться, не сексуальный), Дженсен осознал, что его словно влечет к хозяину, как притягиваются друг к другу небесные тела.

 

\- Да, конечно, - сказала незнакомка, и глаза ее вновь заблестели слезами. – Боже, поверить не могу, это действительно он.

\- Пожалуйста, - Джефф был уже в отчаянии. Мучительно осознавая состояние хозяина, Дженсен придвинулся еще ближе, разрываясь между собственным страхом и потребностью успокоить Джеффа. Мастера. – Только одну минуту, чтобы поговорить с ним.

\- Джефф, - позвала его Сэм из коридора, возвращаясь, очевидно, после того, как устроила Робин и Бодхи в одной из гостевых комнат. – Ты не видел миссис… - как и Джефф, Сэм сразу застыла, едва войдя в комнату и увидев происходящее. Дженсен приблизился настолько, что коснулся костяшками пальцев руки хозяина, и Джефф повернул ладонь, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Дженсена.

\- Сэм, - произнес Джефф чуть хрипловато. Женщина посмотрела на него, потом на Дженсена, и ее взгляд, опустившись, задержался на их сомкнутых руках. Между ее бровей возникла морщинка, и она снова подняла взгляд на Дженсена. – Не могла бы ты проводить миссис Эклз в гостиную.

\- Конечно, - ответила Сэм, посмотрев на Дженсена так, будто ожидала от него особой реакции. Дженсен задумался. Имя Эклз казалось смутно знакомым, хотя он не мог вспомнить, где слышал его раньше. Сэм дотронулась до плеча миссис Эклз, и та вздрогнула. Опаляющий взгляд-лазер незнакомки оторвался, наконец, от Дженсена, и ему показалось, что с плеч словно груз свалился. – Сюда, пожалуйста.

 

\- Дженсен, я так виноват, - начал Джефф, когда обе женщины удалились. Он стиснул пальцы Дженсена в своей ладони. – Я совсем не предполагал обрушить на тебя все это столь неожиданно…

\- Меня что, продают? – собственный голос показался Дженсену чужим. В другой раз он бы сам себя выпорол за то, что так непростительно посмел перебить хозяина, но сейчас, когда ледяные и огненные иглы пронизывали его грудь, он совсем потерял контроль.

\- Что? – удивление в голосе Джеффа было неподдельным, Дженсен мог поклясться на Библии, если бы рабам это дозволялось. То же самое и с выражением лица Джеффа: брови полезли на лоб, глаза широко распахнулись. – Господи, Дженсен, нет. Нет! – Джефф притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая. Дженсен уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, чувствуя головокружение и тошноту; только теперь, услышав отрицание, сорвавшееся с губ Джеффа, он ощутил, насколько был испуган. – Вот, значит, что ты подумал?

\- Да, - глуховато ответил Дженсен.

\- Боже, нет, да ничего подобного. Но, возможно, ты на меня так разозлишься, что сам захочешь, чтобы я тебя продал.

\- Нет! – яростно запротестовал Дженсен, вскидывая голову, отстраняясь, чтобы увидеть лицо Джеффа, и так, чтобы хозяин смог увидеть его лицо.

\- Я понял, понял, - Джефф взял его лицо в ладони. – Да, Дженсен, хорошо. Я не продаю тебя. Этого не произойдет. Никогда. Я просто… Я привез сюда миссис Эклз, чтобы она встретилась с тобой. Просто, чтобы вы смогли поговорить. И ты бы смог увидеть ее. Если ты не захочешь с ней встречаться - все нормально, ты и не должен. Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, - Джефф вздохнул. – Вот дерьмо. Опять я все испортил, да?

\- Я не знаю, - Дженсен пожал плечами. – Кто она? И почему вы хотите, чтобы я встретился с ней?

 

Губы Джеффа скривились, на лице его вновь появилось грустное, виноватое выражение.

 

\- Потому что твое полное имя – Дженсен Росс Эклз, - тихо пояснил он. – И это - твоя мать.

 

***


	75. Chapter 75

 

**Глава 75**

\- Ч…что? – Дженсен ощутил внезапное головокружение, такого с ним не случалось с тех пор, как он покинул Мастера Крадапа. И происходило это, в основном, из-за голода. Дженсен стиснул колени, подобрал живот и держался сейчас, наверное, исключительно благодаря привычке выживать. – У меня… У меня нет матери, - он часто моргал, пытаясь понять, свести разрозненные фрагменты картины в единое целое, но в результате получая лишь пригоршню новых. – Зачем она здесь? Что ей нужно?

 

Дженсен Росс Эклз. Имя одновременно чужое и до странности знакомое, как нечто, что он никогда не слышал прежде до сегодняшнего дня, но почему-то все равно узнал. Он постарался примерить на себя это имя, проверить подходит ли… Но нет, не то чтобы…

 

\- Послушай, - Джефф взял его за плечи. – Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось вот так. Я собирался поговорить с тобой прежде, чем привезу ее сюда, удостовериться, что ты действительно этого хочешь. Дать тебе шанс хорошенько все обдумать, может, обсудить с Кэйт. Я все испортил, и… если ты хочешь, чтобы я отослал ее, если не хочешь с ней видеться или пока не готов, я сделаю это. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

\- Я поговорю с ней, - Дженсен расправил плечи. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что они с миссис Эклз могут сказать друг другу, или что миссис Эклз и Джефф собираются извлечь из их беседы, но ему это ничего не стоило – посидеть и выслушать ее, поддержать вежливый диалог, просто как с незнакомым человеком.

\- Дженсен… - пальцы Джеффа вжались ему в плечи, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль. – Я серьезно. Ты не обязан этого делать. Кому понравится, когда на тебя сваливается вот так…

 

Дженсен покачал головой, чувствуя себя гораздо спокойнее, чем того ожидал от него Джефф.

 

\- Все нормально, - он мысленно вернулся к своей истории продаж. – Она ведь проделала долгий путь из… Они по-прежнему живут в Техасе, верно?

 

Джефф заколебался, и Дженсен понял, что тот много чего не договаривает.

 

\- Да, твоя семья по-прежнему живет в Техасе.

 

Дженсен бывал в Техасе с бывшими хозяевами, по различным делам, но даже смутное осознание того, что он был рожден здесь, никогда особо его не трогало. Все ассоциации, все воспоминания были связаны лишь с теми поездками. Его дом – Калифорния. Его дом – там, где Джефф.

 

Блюдо, шипевшее у Сэм на сковороде, кажется, начало пригорать. Подойдя к печке, Дженсен выключил огонь и пожал плечами.

 

\- Я поговорю с ней.

 

 

Вместо гостиной Сэм отвела миссис Эклз на свежий воздух, в патио. Одно из кресел было выдвинуто из-за стола, но она по-прежнему стояла, опустив глаза. Когда Дженсен вышел, она обернулась, и взгляд ее опять заблестел.

 

\- Как здесь красиво, - сказала она, шмыгнув носом, и встала ровнее, расправляя плечи.

\- Да, это правда, - согласился Дженсен. У него не имелось ни малейшей идеи, как вести себя. И все же, она - гостья Джеффа, и это дало ему хоть какую-то зацепку. Он указал рукой на кресло. – Может, присядете?

\- Та женщина… Саманта? Она предлагала мне сесть, но я не смогла. Я была просто… - она зажала рот ладонью, из глаз ее вдруг полились слезы. – О, о, прости, - извинилась она, прижимая и вторую ладонь ко рту. – Прости. Я сказала себе, что буду держаться, но я просто… я никогда не думала…

 

Дженсен не делал так прежде, однако шагнул к ней навстречу, предлагая платок. Она приняла его, бормоча слова благодарности, и Дженсена окутал аромат - запах духов, пудры, косметики. Он совершенно не знал этой женщины, не помнил ее, но узнал эту смесь ароматов, отчего у него перехватило дух.

 

Прежде ему не удавалось обозначить это давнишнее воспоминание, хотя оно порой всплывало в памяти какими-то разрозненными фрагментами. До сегодняшнего дня. А теперь все слилось воедино, и он смог, наконец, назвать это воспоминание: мама. Мама.

 

Казалось, абсолютно невозможно, что он помнит лишь запахи, тем более, по прошествии стольких лет. И кроме этого - больше ничего. Однако ее знакомый аромат сдавил Дженсену горло, его охватило желание уткнуться лицом в эти волосы, в мягкую кожу ее шеи, вдохнуть ее запах во всю силу легких.

 

Вместо этого он резко отступил от женщины. Голова его шла кругом, и, к сожалению, не было рядом Джеффа, готового поддержать.

 

Миссис Эклз почти с опаской коснулась его запястья.

 

\- Прости. Наверное, ты совсем растерялся, - сказала она.

 

Дженсен напомнил себе, зачем он здесь, и вновь принялся за спокойный и расписанный по буквам безликий диалог, которому был хорошо обучен.

 

\- Чем я могу быть вам полезен? – спросил он, единственный компромисс для всего того, что ему хотелось бы спросить и сказать. Видя, как она чуть прищурилась, Дженсен добавил более холодно. – Что вам нужно?

\- Конечно же, ты, - женщина не знала, что делать с руками, сначала обняв себя за плечи, потирая себя ладонями, затем скрестила перед собой пальцы. – Я хотела увидеть тебя, хотела… - она беспомощно развела руками. Сделав шаг в сторону, она, опустилась, наконец, в кресло. – Я не знаю, - произнесла она, резко выдохнув, и Дженсен не мог сказать, всхлип это или усмешка. – Не знаю… Я мечтала найти тебя, мечтала о стольких… - она прикрыла лицо руками. – Боже, о стольких вещах. Я понимала, что это невозможно… Что у нас никогда не будет денег, чтобы вернуть тебя, и даже если бы мы их нашли, в Департаменте никогда бы не позволили сделать это…

\- Но зачем вы хотели вернуть меня? – резко поинтересовался Дженсен, вырванный из оцепенения ее последней фразой.

 

Миссис Эклз уставилась на него.

\- Дженсен… Но как же иначе? Если бы я могла забрать тебя отсюда прямо сейчас… - она сжала колени руками. Помолчав, она спросила: - Он хорошо с тобой обращается? Морган?

 

Странно, что это ее волновало. Что она хочет знать, что сталось с ним, и как он живет. Дженсен медленно кивнул, пытаясь разобраться в этой новой, такой непривычной информации.

 

\- Да, - он подумал о Джеффе, о его руках и запахе, о его безмерном океане доброты и благих намерений. Трудно было сдержать улыбку и вести себя сдержанно, соответственно моменту. – Он очень добр ко мне.

 

Она недоверчиво кивнула.

 

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, - на столе лежала ее сумка, старомодная и некрасивая, по виду сшитая из ковра. Она достала оттуда и разложила на коленях тонкую книжицу. – Я никогда не… - миссис Эклз глубоко, судорожно вздохнула. – Я следила за тобой. Как только могла.

 

Она протянула ему раскрытую книгу, и Дженсен увидел себя, восьмилетнего. Он помнил то событие, хотя и забыл точную дату и детали, которые были подписаны от руки, наверное, почерком миссис Эклз. Это был его первый выход в качестве раба Лорда Круза – премьера какого-то фильма, который Круз финансировал. Его чуть не ослепили вспышки фотокамер, когда они ступили на красную ковровую дорожку, и он полностью доверился Лорду Крузу, а тот повел его за собой вдоль дорожки. Круз держал его за руку, и так они прошествовали до самого кинотеатра. Позже, когда он впервые опьянел от шампанского, это ощущение оказалось похожим на тот великолепный момент рядом с Лордом Крузом.

 

Вырезку закрепили скрепкой. Изображение Лорда Круза отрезали, виднелся лишь его рукав. Круза не стало, остался лишь одинокий Дженсен, и его поразило, как странно выглядела теперь фотография, когда хозяина не стало рядом. Как будто Дженсен был голым, хотя на нем и был надет его самый первый костюм.

 

Стоило Дженсену прикрыть глаза, и он бы вспомнил, как Лорд Круз инструктировал его, стоя позади: как одеваться, как завязывать галстук. Большие пальцы Лорда направляли его маленькие пальчики. Впрочем, это не имело значения, и потому он перевернул страницу.

 

Еще одно событие, и снова Круза аккуратно отрезали. Это был званый обед, и Дженсен, стоя на коленях рядом с Лордом, выглядел таким серьезным, несмотря на малый возраст. Хотя он был совсем еще новичок: глазел по сторонам, вместо того, чтобы скромно потупить взгляд или сосредоточиться на хозяине и его нуждах. Лорд Круз гораздо легче прощал ему несовершенство манер, чем несовершенство его лица.

 

Лорд Круз часто появлялся на публике, да и общественных обязанностей у него было хоть отбавляй, а Дженсен служил ему рабом семь лет. В альбоме миссис Эклз имелось немало фотографий той поры, и неуютное чувство Дженсена усилилось, когда он стал читать подписи, сделанные рукой миссис Эклз, словно увидев себя с изнанки: сплошные факты – где, когда, почему, сколько ему было лет, однако упущено почти все, что на самом деле помнил Дженсен.

 

\- Я не знала, как относиться к этому, когда впервые увидела тебя с ним, - призналась миссис Эклз еле слышным голосом. – Он… - она снова прижала пальцы к губам. – Но, после того, как я поняла, что никогда не увижу тебя, я стала испытывать благодарность хотя бы за эти маленькие кусочки твоей жизни, все, что мне оставалось. Каждый раз, когда фотограф запечатлевал тебя с ним… с каждым из них…

\- Зачем? – пальцы Дженсена задержались на сцепленном скрепкой развороте «People» в бытность его у Килмера. Лорда Килмера внесли в список «25 имен года», но все, что осталось от художника на снимке – ухо и плечо, пряди волос неясного цвета - Килмера, как и Дженсена, всегда было трудно отнести к блондинам или шатенам.

 

Миссис Эклз слегка нахмурилась.

 

\- Зачем что?

\- Зачем все это? Почему это вас волновало? – он попытался посмотреть на нее, выдержать взгляд ее наполненных слезами глаз, но это было слишком тяжело, и он вернулся к просмотру, к разглаженным, слегка липнущим к пальцам изображениям своего лица, тела, застывшего в позах, положенных рабу. Хотя рядом не было того, кому он прислуживал. – В смысле… меня ведь продали, чтобы оплатить вашу задолженность?

\- Тебя отобрали! – дрожащим голосом воскликнула миссис Эклз. – Я бы сделала все, что угодно, лишь бы защитить тебя, не позволить этому случиться! Если бы я только была рядом…

\- А разве вы не были? – Дженсен не знал, отчего его удивил этот факт. Ведь она была больна, понятное дело, ее не было рядом. Странно, что его это заботило.

 

Миссис Эклз, закусив губу, покачала головой, ее взгляд скользнул в сторону, как будто она хотела отвести его и не могла. Как будто Дженсен загипнотизировал ее.

 

\- Что они сказали тебе? – спросила она с мучительной болью в голосе.

\- Что меня продали, чтобы покрыть долги моей матери по медицинским счетам, - произнося слова, он вдруг осознал, что в его документах никогда не подчеркивалось, что именно мать продала его. Просто это умозаключение он сделал сам, еще много лет назад. Дженсен попытался вспомнить, что говорил ему Лорд Круз, но все, что пришло ему на ум: «Я спас тебя. Из всех мальчиков я выбрал тебя, Дженсен. А знаешь, почему? Потому что ты - особенный».

 

\- Все, что я знал… и знаю, - медленно поправился Дженсен. – Я не… я ничего не помню о вас. О моей семье, - он пожал плечами. – Есть кто-нибудь еще?

 

Миссис Эклз кивнула, вновь ныряя в сумку рукой. На этот раз на свет появился ее бумажник. Открыв его привычным жестом, миссис Эклз показала Дженсену пластиковое окошко, за которым хранились фотографии.

 

\- Старший брат и младшая сестра, - ответила она, указывая на каждого из них. – Джош… Джошуа и Маккензи.

 

Снимки Джошуа и Маккензи, по одиночке и вместе с миссис Эклз. Четвертый снимок, гораздо меньший, чем остальные – немолодой мужчина, наверное, мистер Эклз. Дженсен указал на фотографию, вопросительно выгнув бровь.

 

\- Да, это твой отец, - миссис Эклз провела ладонью по губам, неосознанно, как будто пытаясь ослабить боль. – Он… - она вздохнула. – Его больше нет с нами. Не стало вскоре после того, как явились из Департамента и забрали тебя.

 

Дженсен никогда не задумывался об отце, и не был даже в состоянии сконструировать какой-нибудь образ на основе тех редких мыслей о нем, что порой приходили в голову. Он смотрел на невыразительное изображение и пытался почувствовать хоть что-нибудь – но нет, для него это был просто снимок.

 

\- Как он умер? – Дженсен вдруг задумался. – Он же… не из-за меня?

 

Миссис Эклз покачала головой.

 

\- Нет, это не было самоубийство, хотя, признаюсь, мы оба подумывали о самоубийстве после того, как тебя отобрали. Но у нас оставались Джош и Маккензи, и мы не могли просто взять и сдаться.

\- А что произошло?

\- Несчастный случай, - ответила миссис Эклз, не в силах оторвать руку от сжавшегося горла. Несмотря на попытки сдержаться, губы женщины все равно дрогнули и скривились, и Дженсену вспомнилось это чувство. Наверное, ее тоже научили бы сдерживаться, если бы применяли на ней хлыст. - Я была беременна твоей сестрой, когда произошла авария. Не по моей вине, но… Что ж поделаешь, - она покачала головой. – Честно говоря, я плохо помню, как именно это случилось. Только то, что мне рассказали. Шесть машин столкнулись друг с другом, и наша оказалась в самом центре, как в сэндвиче, - она поднялась, взволнованная, потом опять опустилась в кресло. – Насколько я поняла, травма было не особенно серьезной, но на фоне беременности… Какое-то время я то приходила в себя, то опять теряла сознание. А когда окончательно оправилась и поняла, наконец, что произошло… Тебя уже не было. Тебя забрали. Отец так себе этого и не простил, - миссис Эклз посмотрела на него с той же смесью отчаянной жажды и безумного волнения, желая, видимо, чтобы Дженсен поверил ей. - Мы всегда были так осторожны, так законопослушны, ходили в церковь… всё, как у людей. Всё, как полагается. Но один ужасный случай, и мы тебя потеряли. Один-единственный, проклятый случай.

 

Дженсен даже не знал, как отреагировать на все это. Впрочем, слово «проклятый» никак не вязалось с этой женщиной, и он сделал вывод, что проклинает она нечасто. Гнев в ее голосе, удушающий, клокочущий, готовый переплавиться во что-то угрожающее и взрывоопасное, шокировал Дженсена. И не только потому, что Дженсен никогда не предполагал, что он что-то значил для своих родителей, но еще и потому, что он вообще никогда не предполагал, что кто-то может испытывать столь сильные чувства к нему. К рабу.

 

\- Но я в порядке, - неуверенно произнес Дженсен. Наверное, миссис Эклз очень ждала его реакции, однако Дженсену казалось, он не испытывает ничего. К ней, ко всему этому. – У меня была отличная жизнь, добрые хозяева. Я жил… очень, очень счастливо.

\- Счастлив, что был рабом? – пораженно переспросила миссис Эклз. – Игрушкой в их руках? Да это разбивало мне сердце, когда я представляла, что они с тобой делают, что все эти люди делали с тобой…

\- Они были моими владельцами, - произнес Дженсен резче, чем планировал. – У них было на то право – делать со мной все, что они пожелают.

 

Миссис Эклз, вскинув руки, спрятала лицо в ладонях, плечи ее поникли.

 

\- Я не хочу ссориться с тобой, Дженсен, - глухо проговорила она. Опустив руки на колени, она впилась ногтем одной руки в подушечку большого пальца другой - жест, так хорошо знакомый Дженсену, его собственная привычка. – Прости… Я знаю… - она покачала головой. – Если нам дали хоть немного времени побыть вдвоем, лучше давай проведем его хорошо. Для нас обоих. Я не для того явилась сюда, чтобы причинить тебе боль.

\- Тогда зачем вы здесь?

 

Она снова посмотрела на него пораженным взглядом, широко распахивая глаза.

 

\- Потому что ты мой сын, Дженсен. Потому что я отправилась бы на край света, сделала бы что угодно, лишь бы хоть на миг встретиться с тобой, - она потянулась к нему, подняв руку, чтобы коснуться его, обрывая, однако, жест на полпути. – Потому что я люблю тебя. Всегда любила. И всегда буду любить.

 

Дженсен покачал головой.

 

\- Я не помню вас, - он медленно подбирал слова. – Я не помню ничего, что связано с вами. Я не… - еще одно покачивание головы, он развел руками. – Я не знаю, чего вы от меня хотите. Кого вы надеялись здесь найти? Да, возможно… возможно, я ваш сын. Но с какой стороны не посмотреть, с любой точки зрения… Я уже не ваш сын. У меня нет матери. Я просто раб.

 

И хотя это выглядело грубо, непростительно грубо и против всех правил, что вдолбили ему в голову, Дженсен поднялся и вышел, оставляя миссис Эклз в одиночестве.

***


	76. Chapter 76

 

**Глава 76**

 

– О, Боже, Джефф! Я тебя, конечно, люблю, но какой же ты болван.

Джефф бы и рад был что-нибудь возразить в ответ – у него есть гордость, в конце концов – однако возражать и в самом деле было нечего. Он, правда, болван. И, по традиции, за его ошибки расплачивается кто-то другой. – Кэйт, знаешь, я готов выслушать твои лестные отзывы по полной программе, только в другой раз, а сейчас давай сосредоточимся на Дженсене и на том, какую я ему устроил катастрофу.

Кэйт вздохнула.

– Ладно. Во-первых, у меня нет времени выслушивать твои страдальческие вопли, милый. Во-вторых, я уже обуваюсь. Доберусь до вас настолько быстро, насколько позволят мне пробки на дорогах Лос-Анджелеса.

– Кэйт, я тебя люблю, – совершенно серьезно, без тени привычной иронии сказал Джефф. – Спасибо. Я… я, правда, очень испугался.

– Могу представить, – Джеффа не удивляла язвительность в тоне Кэйт. – К сожалению, времени поорать на тебя уже не остается, но, Господи, о чем ты только думал, а?

И Кэйт повесила трубку до того, как Джефф успел ответить: она не любила разговаривать по мобильному за рулем. Однако Джефф, прижав руку с телефоном ко лбу, все равно завершил мысль: **_Я думал о том, что у Дженсена появится шанс узнать о своей семье. Что он имеет право знать, кто его вырастил, и что это не гребаный Том Круз_**. Стиснув пальцы, Джефф нарочно вжался кулаком в старый шрам на бедре. ** _Я думал, что Дженсен должен узнать, что с ним произошло. И да, Кэйт, я повел себя, как последний идиот, но я слишком стар, чтобы меняться_**. Борясь с искушением стукнуться лбом о твердое как камень красное дерево, Джефф уложил голову на стол, и его дыхание затуманило полированную поверхность. Которая, напомнил он себе, стала видна лишь благодаря стараниям Дженсена.

– Мистер Морган?

Голос миссис Эклз, взволнованный и такой чужой здесь, вернул Джеффа в привычные рамки вежливости. Он поднял голову.

– А, да, миссис Эклз… Заходите, – он тут же нахмурился. – А где Дженсен?

– За этим я и пришла, – видимо, она только что плакала: ее губы все еще подрагивали. – Вы видели его, он сюда приходил? Он… – миссис Эклз развела руками в беспомощном жесте. – Он ушел.

– Он что?!

Голос Джеффа повысился от удивления, но миссис Эклз, похоже, не обратила внимания.

– Я расстроила его. Я… Для него это было слишком, – она покачала головой. – Не стоило мне приезжать. Так глупо с моей стороны, но я просто… Я подумала… Господи, помоги.

Джефф вышел из-за стола и, взяв ее под локоть, подвел к ближайшему дивану. Миссис Эклз спрятала лицо в ладони, посеребренные пряди волос упали ей на плечи. Джефф в нерешительности присел на подлокотник, не зная, что предпринять – может, приобнять ее? Страстно желая встретиться с Дженсеном, увидеть давно потерянного сына, с Джеффом миссис Эклз держалась настороженно, памятуя, очевидно, о том факте, что он, не смотря на все его чувства и благие намерения, владеет ее сыном. И у Джеффа не было ни малейшего морального права возразить ей, что он не использует Дженсена. Потому что, ясное дело, он его использует. Джефф и сам не был уверен, что он «хороший парень» в данной ситуации (если на чистоту, то Джефф на сто процентов был уверен, что никакой он не хороший), и он не вправе ожидать, что мать Дженсена станет думать о нем иначе.

– Двадцать три года, – глухо проговорила миссис Эклз, вжавшись лицом в ладони. – Это целая жизнь, – вздохнув, она выпрямилась, откидывая волосы с плеч привычным для всех красивых женщин жестом. – Жить одними лишь надеждами, в постоянной тревоге, собирая по крупицам информацию. Видеть его рядом со всеми этими людьми, со всеми этими… **_мужчинами_** … – миссис Эклз вскинула на Джеффа взгляд, и ее смущение резко сменилось досадой за то, что он заставил ее испытать неловкость. – Простите, – сухо добавила она. Джефф махнул на нее рукой – мол, не обращайте внимания. – Все это… Я понимаю, он забыл меня, и теперь я для него чужая, но он ведь мой сын. Он **_мой сын_** , моя плоть и кровь, – гнев еще не успел покинуть ее ясный пристальный взгляд, но в глазах уже затаились горе и печаль, заблестели слезы, готовые пролиться на щеки. – Да вы, наверное, и не поймете…

– Да… Конечно, я не пойму материнских чувств, – признал он. – Но я сам только что узнал, что у меня есть сын. Ему уже четыре. Я знаю, это далеко не одно и тоже, но… – Джефф развел руками.

– О… – миссис Эклз поправила волосы. – Мне жаль… Что вы ничего не знали, – пояснила она.

Джефф пожал плечами. И дня не прошло, как у него объявился сын, и он еще не успел привыкнуть к мысли о существовании Бодхи. Джефф тосковал по каждому упущенному году общения с сыном, однако ему показалось неуместным упоминать сейчас об этом миссис Эклз и доказывать, что он понимает то, что она сейчас испытывает. Он нервно потер ладонями бедра.

– Видите ли, мне кажется, Дженсену нужно какое-то время…

– О, да, конечно… – миссис Эклз, утерев глаза, начала подниматься с дивана.

– Погодите, – Джефф протянул к ней руку, останавливая. – Я не прошу вас уехать. Просто… – он вздохнул. – Сейчас в доме гостит моя мать. Она старомодных убеждений, она не поймет, почему я искал вас, привез сюда…

– … Ради раба? – сверкнула на него взглядом миссис Эклз.

Джефф пожал плечом.

– Я собирался сказать «ради Дженсена», но вы ближе к истине. В любом случае, это проблема. Ради благополучия Дженсена, да и моего тоже, надеюсь, вы поймете, почему я не могу допустить, чтобы начали задавать вопросы.

Она скривила губы в некое подобие ироничной улыбки.

– Понятно. Кто-нибудь вызовет мне такси?

– Я бы хотел предложить вам комнату, – начал Джефф, ненавидя сложившуюся ситуацию и необходимость «вести себя благоразумно». – Но не здесь… не в доме.

– Где ваша мать может увидеть меня, это вы хотите сказать? – спросила миссис Эклз все с той же горькой усмешкой. – Имеете в виду какое-нибудь жилье для рабов?

– Именно, – кивнул Джефф.

– А… Дженсен тоже будет там?

Нескрываемая надежда боролась с едким сарказмом в голосе миссис Эклз, и выглядело это так жалко и нелепо. Джефф поглядел на ее приоткрытые в волнении губы, не желая отвечать на вопрос, однако понимая, что придется.

– Нет. У Дженсена есть своя комната… Здесь, в доме, – это правда, и в то же время ложь, и это лучший ответ, на который он был сейчас способен.

– О… – миссис Эклз отвела взгляд. – Что ж, – хлопнув себя по коленям, она посмотрела на него снизу вверх, и лицо ее приняло решительное и бесстрастное выражение. – Рада воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством, мистер Морган.

– Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джефф.

Она поджала губы.

– Спасибо, не стоит.

Джефф кивнул, принимая отказ. Он мог бы передать ее заботам Сэм или девочек, и, наверное, миссис Эклз была бы не против. К тому же, он хотел поскорее отыскать Дженсена. И все равно это выглядело бы трусливой капитуляцией.

– Пойдемте, я отведу вас и помогу устроиться.

– Спасибо.

К счастью, никто из них не решился завести разговор по дороге к общежитию. Здание сохранилось еще с той поры, когда поместье принадлежало бабушке Джеффа, хотя и претерпело немало изменений, походя теперь, скорее, на домик для гостей, нежели на рабочий барак. Рабов в поместье у Джеффа имелось немного, поэтому здесь нашлась бы свободная комната для матери Дженсена, и, что не менее важно, сюда не сунет свой нос Криспин, гордый тем, что ему позволили жить в доме.

– Джаред доставит ваш багаж, Сэм принесет обед. Если проголодаетесь, в холодильнике найдется что перекусить, есть кола, – Джефф указал в сторону кухни, потом смущенно сунул руки в карманы.

– Сомневаюсь, что у меня разыграется аппетит.

– Ну, просто на всякий случай, – он пожал плечами. – И если вам нужно будет что-нибудь еще, спросите здесь любого или позвоните мне по мобильному, только, пожалуйста, не на домашний.

– Само собой.

Джефф направился к лестнице, ведущей наверх, но миссис Эклз окликнула его:

– Как вы думаете?..

Джефф обернулся.

– Вы о чем?

Она прикоснулась к щеке, словно хотела остудить пылающую кожу.

– Я знаю, Дженсену нужно время. Просто… я все думаю, есть ли мне смысл оставаться? Что, если он вообще не захочет со мной разговаривать?

– О, я уверен, он захочет, – Джефф поковырял носком туфли густой ворс ковра, внутренне опасаясь - не затягивает ли он всех еще глубже в болото проблем? Сегодняшние события показали ему, что иногда ему лучше сунуть туфлю в рот и заткнуться. – Просто… все случилось без предупреждения. У него даже не было времени привыкнуть к мысли о вашем существовании перед тем, как он вас увидел.

– Это все я виновата, зачем я примчалась так быстро и не дождалась, пока вы не подготовите Дженсена. Вы правы.

– Я этого не говорил, – торопливо успокоил ее Джефф. – Я совсем не это имел в виду.

Она подняла ладонь выше, вжимая пальцы в висок.

– Нет, я знаю, знаю. Пожалуйста, простите. День сегодня был… очень напряженный.

– Вам не нужно извиняться, правда, – Джефф покусывал губу, размышляя, успокоился ли уже Дженсен, и все ли с ним в порядке, пробилась ли Кэйт через дорожные пробки? – День действительно выдался сумасшедший.

– Хм-м… – протянула миссис Эклз, оставаясь, по-видимому, при своем мнении.

– Слушайте, мне пора, – Джефф указал себе за плечо. – Как я уже сказал, если вам что-нибудь нужно…

– Постойте… - она сделала шажок к нему навстречу. – Дженсен…

– Дженсен? – Джефф приподнял брови.

– Какой он? – она скрестила на груди руки. – Я не… Все, что осталось мне за эти годы – лишь вырезки из журналов. Я не знаю, каким человеком он стал.

– Дженсен? – Джефф растерянно провел ладонью по волосам. – Я… ну-у, он… Он удивительный. Понимаю, впечатление я на вас произвел не лучшее, но, поверьте, дела мои – да и я сам – были бы гораздо хуже. Черт, да я бы просто потерялся без Дженсена. Он… он умен и обладает невероятной интуицией, он до ужаса организованный… заставляет меня ходить по струнке, а это, я вам скажу, задача не из легких. Он… – Джефф развел руками, как будто желая вытянуть из воздуха слова, которые пытался подобрать. Красноречием Джефф никогда не блистал, если не считать пьяную болтовню. – Он несгибаемый и сильный. Мне редко приходилось встречать таких сильных людей, как Дженсен, – признался Джефф, однако ему казалось, он недостаточно объяснил. Конечно, это правдивые слова, но это **_не вся_** правда о Дженсене. – Однако его характер не ожесточился, понимаете? Наверное, многие бы на его месте… – Джефф вовремя сообразил, что слова – **_прошедшие через столько испытаний_** – матери лучше не слышать. Особенно сейчас. – Многие бы озлобились. Но Дженсен… у него невероятно чистая душа. Сердце его совсем не очерствело. Он просто… удивительный. Замечательный. Потрясающий.

В глазах миссис Эклз блеснула влага, и Джефф захлопнул рот, покраснев оттого, что опять наговорил лишнего, хотя секунду назад поклялся не болтать. Он махнул рукой, как будто собирался стереть только что сказанное.

– Я очень высоко ценю Дженсена, – добавил он более сдержанно. – Он… Я считаю его членом семьи.

– Я устала, – вдруг оборвала его миссис Эклз. – Наверное… мне лучше прилечь ненадолго, если вы не возражаете.

– Конечно, нет, – заверил ее Джефф, задумавшись, в каком серьезном грехе он признался на это раз, если сделал все только хуже и лишь увеличил меру страданий женщины, которой просто хотел помочь. И какие тут помогут извинения? – Я пойду… Поищу Дженсена.

– Да, сделайте это, – миссис Эклз рассеянно взмахнула рукой, и Джефф, воспользовавшись моментом, покинул общежитие.

 

 

***


	77. Chapter 77

 

**Глава 77**

 

Острые, как иголочки, зубы впились в кончик пальца, и Дженсен вздрогнул.

Котенок привел его в чувство.

В гардеробе было темно и прохладно. И пахло Джеффом. Хозяином. Насыщенный аромат, который не удалось побороть отдушкам мыла и ополаскивателя.

Нельзя прятаться вечно. Ему вообще не положено здесь находиться.

Шустрик полизал ему пальцы жестким, как щетка, язычком, будто хотел сгладить боль, но потом снова принялся их покусывать. Дженсен неосознанно отдернул руку, и котенок обиженно пискнул, неожиданно громко в замкнутой тишине платяного шкафа. Уткнувшись лбом в шершавую стену, Дженсен попытался собраться с мыслями.

Джефф так хорошо с ним обращался. Слишком хорошо. Доброта хозяина не знала границ, и Дженсен ее совершенно не заслуживал, да что там – любой раб такого не заслуживал, но в особенности Дженсен, который приносил Джеффу одно разочарование за другим, с первого дня покупки. Наверняка Джефф и не подумает его наказать, но этот проступок – самый чудовищный из всех, которые Дженсен когда-либо совершил.

Шустрик, вцепившись коготками в ногу Дженсена, жалобно мяукнул, и тот, припомнив, как нужно ласкать кошек, погладил пальцем маленькую мохнатую щечку, почесал котенку под подбородком. Дженсен словно утерял лоск, изменился по сравнению с тем рабом, что приглядывал за кошками Лорда Хаттона… причем, далеко не в лучшую сторону.

Нет, нельзя здесь дольше прятаться.

Кабинет у Кейна был маленький, уютный, однако у всех на виду, и потому Кейн редко им пользовался. Здесь охотнее появлялась Мадам Морган, превратив его в личную резиденцию. И все же, отправившись на поиски Кейна, Дженсен обнаружил его именно в кабинете.

Наверное, вид у Дженсена был не из лучших: смерив его взглядом, Кейн отказался от привычных едких шуточек и лишь откинулся в потертом заплатанном кресле, выгнув бровь с молчаливым вопросом: «Ну, чего тебе?».

– Ты ведь наказывал прежде, – Дженсен произнес это как утверждение, мысленно ругая себя за тихий дрожащий голос. Какой он сейчас жалкий.

Брови Кейна взмыли еще выше, он недовольно цокнул языком, но все же ответил спокойно:

– Да.

– И плетьми?

Кейн крепко сжал губы в тонкую линию, что дало Дженсену исчерпывающий ответ.

– Джеффу это не понравится, – медленно процедил Кейн, как будто каждое слово было напитано горечью.

Дженсен зажмурился. Это правда, Джефф будет недоволен. Хозяин настолько мягок, что извиняется даже за резкие слова, что порой срываются с его губ. Мало того, что ему не понравится идея выпороть Дженсена, он даже не поймет нужды в этом, важности надлежащего наказания. Но это ничего не меняет: Дженсена нужно наказать.

Он медленно опустился на колени, склоняя голову – до боли знакомая поза.

– Пожалуйста.

– Дженсен…

– **_Пожалуйста_** , – сказал он негромко, но тверже, чем прежде, голос, наполненный болью, кровоточил, точь-в-точь как его душа.

– Вот дерьмо, – Кейн провел по лицу мозолистыми пальцами, зашуршав едва заметной щетиной. – Черт, черт, **_черт_**!

Дженсен молча ждал. Если этого не сделает Кейн… Больше ему не к кому здесь обратиться, ни у кого в доме не найдется необходимой твердости и навыка. Кейн ему не друг и не обязан это делать, однако если кто во всем окружении Джеффа и понимал Дженсена, так это Кейн. И, возможно, этого было достаточно. Поэтому Дженсен просто ждал.

– Твою ж мать! – Кейн грохнул кулаком по столу, и громкий, как выстрел, звук отозвался в Дженсене, он вздрогнул. – Ладно, жди здесь, – сердито бросил Кейн, откидывая со лба волосы. – У меня сейчас нет… Я не храню у себя все это… – он чуть ли не взвыл. – Никуда не уходи!

До боли прикусив губу, Дженсен кивнул, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

Еще раз чертыхнувшись, Кейн ринулся из комнаты, стуча каблуками по деревянному полу. Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул, чувствуя, как постепенно стихает дрожь, как появляется почва под ногами.

– …Пришел тут, развел нытье… Не собираюсь я… Нет, вот скажите, какого, а? Он что, думает, я обязан… – Кейн вернулся с плетью и хлыстом в руке, еще более не в духе, чем покидал комнату. – Рубашку снимай, – приказал он.

Дженсен завозился с пуговицами, расстегивая их неловкими пальцами, без всякого изыска и грации стянул рубашку с плеч. В кабинете у Кейна было теплее, чем в остальном доме, но когда Дженсен снял майку, кожу окатил прохладный воздух кондиционера.

Кейн склонил голову набок.

– А ты неплохо выглядишь, – оценил он со знанием дела. – Смотри-ка, мясо уже нарастил, – отложив хлыст в сторону, Кейн встряхнул плеть в воздухе, свободной рукой взявшись за плечи Дженсена, сжимая их, ощупывая кожу. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не сможем сделать это с той силой, с какой бы тебе хотелось… с какой тебе необходимо, – с трудом выговорил он, словно выдавливая из себя каждое слово. – Нельзя рисковать и оставлять отметины, по крайней мере, такие, что не сойдут до утра.

Дженсен кивнул.

– Я знаю.

– Сможешь сделать так, чтобы никто их нынче вечером не увидел?

Дженсен опять кивнул, но в животе возникло чувство, будто он проглотил ледяной ком свинца: он никогда и ничего не скрывал от своего хозяина.

Дженсену вспомнилось, как он опасался когда-то, что Джефф сломает, испортит его. Интересно, это означает, что он был прав? Или это знак того, что он не хочет быть испорченным? Дженсен ничего не понимал, он не мог даже определить, сломали его окончательно или еще нет.

– Дженсен!

– Он ничего не узнает, – глухо ответил он. – Я постараюсь скрыть от Джеффа следы.

– О, да, уж ты постараешься, – голос Джеффа, даже столь тихий, рассек воздух, как первый удар плетью. Точный, **_намеренный_**. Дженсен не двигался, ощущая позади себя присутствие хозяина, словно лучи солнца, обжигающие его голые плечи. – Вы что за хрень тут устроили?

Джефф говорил негромко, вроде бы спокойно, но в его голосе слышалась угрожающая хрипотца, предвещающая бурю, и далее, что еще опаснее – вспышку молнии.

– Джефф…

– Я сам попросил его, – вмешался Дженсен, разворачиваясь к Джеффу и простираясь перед ним на полу. Пыль защекотала в носу: давно здесь не подметали, наверное, Кейн не пускает Адриэнну прибираться в кабинете. – Это все я. Он не хотел.

– Не хотел **_что_**?

– Бить меня.

Молчание Джеффа угнетало. Воздух в комнате буквально сгустился, и Дженсену захотелось увидеть лицо хозяина или хотя бы Кейна.

В повисшей тишине тихое «Джефф» Кейна было равносильно удару молота, разрушившего молчание, как корку льда.

– Нет, – моментально оборвал его Джефф, будто только и ждал слов Кейна. – Крис… лучше помолчи.

– Ему это необходимо, – произнес Кейн с тем же раздражением, с каким среагировал и на просьбу Дженсена. – Ты не поймешь. Это очередной его заскок, которого ты не сможешь принять. Это… – Кейн протяжно вздохнул. – Ему **_нужно_** , старик, – повторил он снова. – И я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Ты… лучше уходи. Если тебе так легче.

Доски пола скрипнули, неровно заходили под Дженсеном – звук шагов Джеффа был другой, не такой, как у ковбойских сапог Кейна. Джефф опустился рядом на колени, положил ему на макушку мягкую, заботливую ладонь, погладил по щеке, привлекая к себе внимание. Но Дженсен и так ни о чем другом, кроме хозяина, не думал.

– Дженсен, посмотри на меня, – тот повернул голову, не изменяя своей простертой позы. Джефф кривовато улыбнулся, и затем руки хозяина одним усилием поставили Дженсена на колени. – Ты, в самом деле, этого хочешь? – в голосе его больше не слышалось гнева, лишь печаль и растерянность. Он перевел взгляд на Кейна, державшегося поодаль от них, потом опять посмотрел на Дженсена. – Что… тебе это действительно необходимо?

Тело Дженсена горело огнем в желании выглядеть перед хозяином как можно лучше, скрыть от него свою слабость. Он принес Джеффу столько проблем и разочарований, пусть и не намеренно.

– Я… Пожалуйста, – он не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос, каким именно будет правильный ответ. – Я был неправ. Поведение мое было недостойным. Это не должно повториться. Я просто… просто…

– Эй, эй… – Джефф прочертил большим пальцем линию вдоль шеи Дженсена, с грубой лаской, нежнее, чем Дженсен того заслуживал. – Ничего, все нормально, – конечно, никакой нормой здесь и не пахло. – Обсудим это позже, ладно? – Джефф с намеком посмотрел на Дженсена. – Скоро появится Кэйт, и мы разберемся в ситуации. А сейчас тебе ведь нужно получить наказание, верно?

Дженсен дрогнул от жара и холода, нахлынувшего на него одновременно.

Джефф оглянулся на Кейна.

– Покажи, что нужно делать, – негромко попросил он. Даже сказанные тихо, слова вонзились в Дженсена, как… как вонзился бы в него член: моментальное ощущение боли и наслаждения.

– Джефф…

– Он мой раб, – спокойно, но жестко произнес он. – Я должен знать, как позаботиться о нем, дать то, что ему необходимо. Я должен. Я хочу… – Джефф смолк, опять посмотрев на Дженсена, и тот ощутил взгляд хозяина, как прикосновение. – Я должен уметь это делать.

Кейн вздохнул, но все в комнате понимали, что он не посмеет отказать.

Не особо полагаясь на умение Джеффа владеть плетью, Кейн быстро и без прикрас делился с ним секретами искусства бичевания. Тем временем Дженсен, избавившись от брюк и белья, расположился поперек неширокого письменного стола Кейна. Шелест кожаных ремешков, щелчки плети упражняющегося Джеффа вызывали у него дрожь по всему телу, и, как он ни старался избежать этого, что бы ни предпринимал, мысленно и физически, член его все равно начал твердеть.

– Можно здесь и здесь, – говорил Кейн, слегка касаясь голого зада Дженсена и разрешенных зон на бедрах. Он поправил Дженсена, подтянув его выше на столе и расставив ему ноги так, чтобы лучше открывался зад. – Только не бей по почкам и суставам.

– Господи, – испуганно выдохнул Джефф, послышался хруст щетины – наверное, он почесал бороду.

– У тебя все получится, – успокоил Кейн. – Я помогу, если что. Вот, смотри, – Кейн шагнул от стола, и тут же раздался щелчок плети. Удар был уверенным и точным: Кейн явно имел богатый опыт и знал, что делает. Не успев подготовиться, Дженсен дернулся вперед, коротко застонав сквозь сжатые зубы. Но потом взялся покрепче за край стола, уперся ногами в пол. Доски скрипнули под весом Джеффа, и Кейн резко бросил: – Он в порядке. Наверняка твоему парню доставалось и хуже.

– Это правда, – подтвердил Дженсен. По его коже растекалось тепло от первой горячей вспышки. – Все… нормально. Все хорошо.

– Господи, – снова выдавил Джефф.

Следующий удар был слишком слабым и нерешительным: видимо, Кейн и Джефф поменялись местами. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, удовольствие и благодарность за то, что Джефф согласился сделать это для него, соперничало в нем с желанием поскорее окунуться в боль и отыскать там ее самую сердцевину.

– Иисусе, Джефф, да ты меня сильнее лупишь, когда мы просто дурачимся, – вмешался Кейн. – Вот как надо.

Следующая вспышка была гораздо сильнее предыдущей, и Дженсен охнул одновременно с Джеффом. Не успел он и подумать, как следом обрушился третий удар, резкий, обжигающий. Теперь Джефф действовал все увереннее, и член Дженсена постепенно твердел, кровь устремилась в более южные районы тела.

– Не вздумай кончить на мой стол, парень, – процедил Кейн все с той же злостью, причины которой Дженсен не мог определить, захваченный пламенем на коже. Однако то был недвусмысленный приказ, и, хотя плетью орудовал Джефф, его хозяин, Кейн тоже был в деле.

– Нет, сэр, – выдохнул он по слову на каждый удар. – Я не кончу.

Дженсен предполагал, что Джефф долго не протянет, и добросердечие и мягкость остановят его задолго до нужного Дженсену момента. Однако Джефф, напротив, полностью отдался процессу, время шло, и удары жалили все сильнее и сильнее. Резкие выдохи Дженсена сменились всхлипами, и потом он перестал сдерживаться, вскрикивая с каждым хлестким ударом плети. Они не обсудили стоп-слово, порка продолжалась, и Дженсена начало тревожить – что, если хозяин не остановится, когда он его попросит?.. Но то была лишь минутная слабость. Дженсен полностью полагался на Джеффа и верил, что хозяин не причинит ему боли больше, чем это необходимо.

И потому Дженсен держался, как мог.

Слегка потерявшись во времени, он не сразу понял, что хозяин остановился. Неожиданно Джефф вырос перед ним, помогая подняться. Его взволнованный взгляд потемнел, и еще в расширенных зрачках Джеффа плясало неясное, рвущееся наружу чувство.

– Все нормально?

Дженсен смущенно кивнул, побоявшись пользоваться голосом, пока выныривал на поверхность. Джефф немного запыхался. Через мгновение он приподнял Дженсену голову за подбородок, чтобы было удобнее, и впился ему в губы с той же отчаянной борьбой между тревогой за него и страстным желанием. Джефф обнял Дженсена, ладони заскользили по его бокам вниз, взялись за ягодицы, сжимая разгоряченную плоть. Притянув его к себе, так что Дженсену пришлось стать на цыпочки, Джефф поцеловал его еще крепче.

– Не смейте трахаться в моем кабинете! – заволновался Кейн, хотя, судя по тону, он не особенно возражал. – Боже, вы, двое… Нашли место.

– Да понял я, понял, Крис, – отмахнулся от него Джефф. Отстранившись, он со смешанными чувствами изучал лицо Дженсена. – Не переживай, не собираемся мы кончать на твой занюханный диван.

Кейн издал возмущенный возглас и затопал прочь из кабинета, чуть пошатываясь на ходу.

– Ну, как ты? – снова спросил Джефф, не выпуская Дженсена из объятий.

– Нормально, – вышло вроде ничего, хотя голос и звучал слабовато. Джефф медленно, нехотя разжал руки и шагнул назад.

Дженсен был уверен, что все нормально, пока не сделал шаг к своей одежде, сваленной в кучу на полу. Ноги подкосились, как ватные, и Джефф быстро подхватил его, хотя и не с той легкостью, будь на его месте Эвер.

– Ну-ка, давай, присядем, – Джефф подвел его к дивану. – Хотя бы на минутку. Скоро прибудет Кэйт, и я обещал Кейну, но… – лицо Джеффа покрылось красными пятнами, которые были видны даже сквозь бороду. – Это ничего, если я с тобой в обнимку посижу? Ты не против? – Дженсен с облегчением привалился к Джеффу, с удовольствием ощущая сильные руки на своих плечах. – Ты был прекрасен, – прошептал Джефф ему на ухо – казалось, он говорил это самому себе. – Такой красивый. Ты меня убиваешь своей красотой. И ты принял все. Ты выдержал всю эту боль, мой красивый, мой самый лучший.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Тяжесть собственного веса, искусственная кожа обивки, липнущая к голому, мокрому от пота телу – все это причиняло приятную боль. Дженсен не замечал, что переминается на диване, поводит плечами, пытаясь продлить жгучее ощущение, пока Джефф не потянулся к нему, проведя ладонью по всей длине его налившегося члена.

– Быть может, что-нибудь успеем, пока Кэйт не приехала?

– А можно подождать? – откинув голову на спинку дивана, Дженсен заглянул в глаза хозяину. – Я… – он почувствовал, что сам краснеет, и его охватывает нестерпимое желание. Но как непривычно просить об этом. – Можно, я… приберегу это для вас? И вы возьмете меня позже? Вечером. Пожалуйста.

– Господи, – Джефф поерзал, поправив кое-что в штанах. – Ты меня в могилу сведешь, – сказал он не без удовольствия, потом добавил со вздохом: – Если Кэйт не сделает это первой.

 

 

***


	78. Chapter 78

 

**Глава 78**

 

– Что ж, если ты уверен, что Джефф тебе не помешает, то у меня тоже нет возражений, – медленно произнесла Кэйт, хотя в голосе ее слышалось сомнение.  
– Я уверен, – Дженсен был немного озадачен, не понимая, в чем проблема. Все его беседы с Кэйт, так или иначе, происходили по распоряжению хозяина. У него не имелось секретов от Джеффа (если не считать сегодняшней неудачной попытки). Опасаясь, что ответ получился суховатым, он добавил: – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он остался.

Дженсен устал, и жаркое ощущение отхлестанной кожи быстро сошло на нет, тлея теперь слабыми угольками. Зачем Кэйт и Джефф настаивали на срочной встрече, Дженсен тоже не понимал, однако намерения их были очевидны, а его непосредственная обязанность – не перечить хозяину.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Кэйт. Она всегда имела безупречный вид, но сейчас, в линялой майке «Hard Rock Café» и драных джинсах Кэйт выглядела так, словно ее оторвали от работы в саду. Впрочем, ее маникюр и педикюр, по обыкновению, был безупречен. Скинув шлепки, она устроилась в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги. – Итак, расскажи мне, что сегодня произошло.  
Дженсен пожал плечами, по привычке размышляя, что успел сообщить ей Джефф. Впрочем, он никогда не мог предугадать тему разговора, коих у Кэйт было в избытке. Хотелось бы надеяться, что нынешний день станет исключением.

– Я повел себя недостойно. Я опозорил себя и своего хозяина и за это был наказан.

Брови Кэйт взмыли вверх.

– В каком смысле «наказан»? – она перевела потрясенный взгляд с Дженсена на Джеффа.

– Меня выпороли, – поспешил ответить Дженсен, едва только Джефф набрал воздуху. Резкая боль от порки стихла, уступив место притупленной, пульсирующей, и Дженсену захотелось поерзать на месте, снова пробуждая болезненные ощущения. Когда его бил Килмер, то после любил неторопливо и методично разглядывать каждую рану и кровоподтек. Ни один из последующих  владельцев не получал столь сильного, глубокого наслаждения от его боли. И порой Дженсену этого не хватало.

– Вы-выпороли? – повторила за ним Кэйт.

Дженсен достаточно изучил ее манеру речи, чтобы понять, что Кэйт шокирована. Следовало меньше думать о себе и уделить ей должное внимание, предугадать, что так и будет: сердце у Кэйт такое же мягкое, как и у Джеффа.

Я сам попросил, – поторопился он добавить, устремляясь вперед. Движение отозвалось в нем желанными ощущениями, и Дженсен опустил глаза, боясь, что  Кэйт заметит удовольствие в его затуманенном взгляде. – Я **_попросил_** Джеффа наказать меня. Я не мог… Меня следовало наказать за то, как я себя вел.

Кэйт остановила его жестом.

– Так, ладно. Подождите. Мне кажется, мы бежим впереди паровоза, я бы хотела немного притормозить, если вы не против, – она глубоко вздохнула. – И ради всего святого, умоляю, принесите чаю.

Дженсен поднялся было с дивана, но Джефф усадил его обратно.

– Я сам.

Дженсен послушно сложил руки на коленях.

– Хорошо, – продолжила Кэйт, когда Джефф покинул комнату. – Давай начнем с самого начала. Расскажи о встрече со своей матерью.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю, что тут можно добавить, кроме очевидных фактов. Джефф условился с  ней о встрече со мной. Она явилась в поместье в качестве гостьи хозяина, а я повел себя неоправданно грубо, – Дженсен неосознанно провел ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам. – Я… поддался своим эмоциями.

Было невыносимо рассказывать об этом Кэйт, признаваться в столь грандиозном провале. Да, несмотря на  множество его неудач, Кэйт – по-прежнему сплошная доброта и всепрощение, наравне с Джеффом. Но как тяжело признавать, что годы его уже не те, и он перестал быть совершенством.

– Дженсен, – мягко сказала Кэйт. – Это говорит мне о твоем отношении к  происшедшему, но не объясняет, что **_на самом деле_** произошло. Давай начнем с самого начала.

**_А-а, понятно…_ ** ****

– Вы знали Робин? Они с Джеффом… – он сомневался, как правильно представить ей Робин. Девушка Джеффа? Это для юнцов. Любовница? Слишком прямолинейно. Но Кэйт кивнула ему, давая понять, что в курсе. – Бодхи – ее сын. И Джеффа тоже.

– О-о… – Кэйт в удивлении распахнула глаза, и ее тонкие брови опять взлетели на  лоб. – Я… я не знала, – Джефф выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться. Обернутый полотенцем кувшин он придерживал локтем, как футбольный мяч, в другой руке держал три стакана. – Видимо, Джефф решил приберечь эту новость до нашего разговора, – жестче добавила она, вскидывая на Джеффа взгляд.

– Какую новость?  – спросил тот, застыв на месте, однако не особенно удивляясь.  
Дженсен поднялся, чтобы забрать у него кувшин.

– Бодхи, – коротко пояснил он.

– А-а… – звякнув стаканами, Джефф поставил их на стол и глуповато улыбнулся. – Наверное, упустил несколько деталей, но мы ведь торопились.

– Хм-м… – Кэйт несколько успокоилась, и Джефф, забрав кувшин у Дженсена, налил стаканы доверху. Тот опять сел на диван. – Ладно, вернемся к этому позже. Итак, вы привезли сюда Бодхи. Что дальше?

– Я… – Джефф сел позади, и Дженсен быстро оглянулся на хозяина. – Она уже прибыла. К тому времени находилась в доме. Миссис Эклз, – Дженсен как будто не испытывал особых переживаний по этому поводу, но отчего-то голос его дрогнул. Положив ладонь ему на плечо, Джефф привлек его к себе поближе, и это помогло. Дженсен ощутил себя увереннее, успокаиваясь в уютном кольце рук Джеффа. – Она знала меня, однако я не знал, кто она. Я не помнил ее. И **_не помню_**.

– Но ты и не обязан помнить, – сказала Кэйт, кивнув ему с пониманием, и ее одобрение сняло камень с души Дженсена. – Ты был слишком мал, когда тебя забрали, – она задумчиво поводила пальцем по подлокотнику кресла. – Ты считаешь, это плохо? – поинтересовалась она. – То, что ты ее не помнишь?  
Дженсен вздохнул, раздумывая над ответом.

– Я просто… Похоже, что **_ей_** очень хочется, чтобы я помнил. А мне это не нужно. И я не знаю, о чем с ней разговаривать, потому что я ничего не помню.

 ** _Помню только ее запах_** , подумалось Дженсену, однако это воспоминание казалось полнейшим абсурдом, чтобы уделять ему внимание.

– А что, по-твоему, ты должен был ей сказать?

– Я не знаю! – Дженсен тут же взял себя в руки. Хватит ошибок на сегодня. Неторопливое поглаживание пальцев Джеффа по его предплечьям подсказывало Дженсену, что он не переступил запретную черту. Пока еще нет. Он чуть крепче вжался в тело Джеффа, теплое и надежное. – Я просто… Я просто не понимаю, зачем она здесь. Я не понимаю, что ей нужно.

– А что, по-твоему, ей нужно? – Кэйт посмотрела на него сквозь белесые ресницы, водя пальцем по резному подлокотнику.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Я спросил ее. Она ответила, что… Что ей нужен **_просто я_**. И что она всегда мечтала о том, как найдет меня. И еще у нее был альбом…

– Альбом? – повторила Кэйт. – Какой еще альбом?

Дженсен очертил в воздухе контур книжицы, потом только сообразив, насколько глупые и неинформативные его действия.

– Что-то вроде фотоальбома. Разные события, когда меня снимали рядом с моими хозяевами. Публичные мероприятия, вроде того. Только она отрезала изображения владельцев, и на вырезках остался лишь я.

До него только сейчас дошло: хотя Лорд Килмер широко использовал его в работах, миссис Эклз не добавила ни одну из репродукций в свой маленький альбом. Даже известный портрет Лорда Круза, где он держит Дженсена на поводке.

Кажущееся странным упущение не могло быть случайным, учитывая, как тщательно документировала миссис Эклз его жизнь, добывая сведения из неясных источников. Почему-то Дженсена это порадовало. Миссис Эклз не создавала впечатление человека, которому понравилось бы такое искусство, мрачное и с элементами насилия. Конечно, Дженсен был рад услужить хозяевам любыми желанными им способами, однако миссис Эклз лучше не видеть его таким. Наверное, она и без этого очень страдает.

– Тебя это волнует?

– Нет, – чуть нахмурившись, Дженсен качнул головой. – Я просто не понимаю. Это не имеет смысла.

– Ты не понимаешь, зачем мать хранила фотографии собственного сына? – Кэйт вопросительно склонила голову.

– Нет, это я понимаю, – медленно, словно против воли, произнес Дженсен. Он попытался представить себя ребенком рядом с миссис Эклз, и как она держит его маленького на руках, точно так же, как Робин держит Бодхи. Однако получилось как на старом ретушированном фотоснимке – лица смазаны, остались лишь фигуры. – Но какой в этом смысл… **_сейчас,_** когда все кончено?

Кэйт свела брови, хмурясь.

– Кончено что?

Но это же совершенно очевидно. Нежелание Кэйт понять его натолкнуло Дженсена на мысль, что здесь затеяна какая-то сложная игра, в которую его не посвятили.

– Та жизнь окончена. Я не… я больше ей не сын. И никогда не стану снова ее сыном. Я раб. Я никогда не буду кем-то другим. Все, что было прежде, не имеет значения. Прошлого не существует.

Дженсен понял, что сказал что-то не так – лицо Кэйт побелело, хотя она и старалась не выдать себя, пальцы Джеффа сильно стиснули ему руки.

– Простите, – быстро выговорил Дженсен заученную фразу. – Мне не следовало так говорить.

– А мне кажется, что тебе просто необходимо было это высказать, – заключила Кэйт. Отставив стакан на салфетку, она пересела в кресле и подперла кулаком подбородок. – Я всегда прошу тебя быть честным со мной, Дженсен, и потому тебе не за что извиняться, – она замолчала, покусывая губу, потом отважилась продолжить: – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что все это было, **_по-настоящему_**? Твоя прежняя жизнь, семья, твоя мама… все это действительно существовало, когда-то  происходило с тобой.

– Я… – Дженсен сбился, неуверенный, что на это ответить. **_Естественно_** , это было когда-то, и в его истории продаж об этом написано черным по белому. Он не родился в Депозите. И в то же время… – Я не помню. Я ничего не помню из того, что было прежде. Все, что сохранилось в моей памяти – как я был рабом. Я лишь раб. Я старался изо всех сил стать лучшим, чтобы хозяин желал меня, захотел бы оставить у себя, я так старался. И я продолжаю работать над этим. Вот что такое моя жизнь. Я… я не уверен, имеет ли значение то, кем я был прежде. И я не понимаю, почему это заботит миссис Эклз. Почему она не забыла меня, хотя он и уверял меня в обратном.

– Кто уверял?

– Я… – Дженсен опять сбился. Он не помнил в точности, кто именно сообщил ему об этом, но, конечно, был лишь один человек, способный сказать такие слова. – Лорд Круз, – ответил он с неохотой, имя Лорда горечью и сладостью легло на язык. – Наверное… это был Лорд Круз.

– Но ты точно не помнишь?

Помотав головой, Дженсен вздохнул, и хотя он чувствовал себя вполне нормально, дыхание у него вдруг перехватило, и вышел звук, подозрительно напоминающий всхлип.

Поднявшись с кресла, Кэйт подсела к нему на диван, ее теплые пальцы легко коснулись руки Дженсена.

– Все хорошо, это нормально, Дженсен, что ты не помнишь, – тот лишь кивнул, не доверяя голосу. – Значит, ты полагал, что мать забыла тебя? – откинувшись на спинку дивана, Кэйт избавила его от угнетающей близости, хотя и не убрала свою ладонь, не разрывая связь. – Может, поэтому ты так старался, работал изо всех сил – чтобы тоже забыть ее?

– Я не знаю, – Дженсен перешел на шепот, однако голос его оставался твердым. Джефф сжал ему руку. – Я не… мне так не казалось. Что я стараюсь забыть ее. Я просто… У меня было столько работы, столько всего нового необходимо было выучить. Я должен был запомнить лишь то, что происходило **_здесь и сейчас_** , чтобы научиться доставлять удовольствие своему хозяину. Я все равно никогда бы не увидел их… ее снова. Семья перестала для меня существовать.

Дженсен сказал чистую правду, и все же поморщился – со стороны это прозвучало слишком равнодушно.

– И вот теперь она приехала, – напомнила Кэйт, как будто Дженсен мог забыть сей факт. – Сейчас мы прекратим беседу, дадим тебе возможность отдохнуть, однако я хочу спросить кое о чем напоследок. Не сможешь сразу ответить – не страшно. Но хотя бы задумайся над этим. И даже если у тебя сразу найдется ответ – все равно подумай.

– О чем?

– Что **_тебе_** нужно от твоей матери?

Дженсен часто заморгал.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Мы долго обсуждали то, чего, на наш взгляд, хочет твоя мать и зачем она здесь. Но мы не поговорили о том, чего хочешь **_ты_** в данной ситуации. И какой выход ты видишь? Ты хочешь, чтобы твоя мать осталась?

Дженсен обернулся к Джеффу.

– Я… Она ведь уже уехала?

– Ну… – виновато протянул тот. – Не совсем. Я попросил ее остаться хотя бы на ночь, подождать – вдруг ты захочешь с ней поговорить, – Джефф с нежностью взъерошил Дженсену волосы, носом утыкаясь ему в затылок. – Ты не обязан встречаться с ней. Я могу отослать ее обратно, если именно этого ты хочешь. Я просто хочу сделать для тебя все как можно лучше.

Слова Джеффа значили для Дженсена гораздо меньше, чем язык его тела. Скорее бы все это закончилось, и они с Джеффом смогли бы, наконец, подняться наверх и отдохнуть в постели. Хотя член его давно сник, казалось, достаточно всего одного слова хозяина, чтобы возбуждение всколыхнулось с новой силой.

– Ты не ответил, – настаивала Кэйт. – Ты хочешь, чтобы она осталась? Или хочешь, чтобы она уехала? И если она уедет сейчас, заинтересован ли ты в поддержании контакта с матерью и остальной семьей, или хочешь оборвать с ними связь окончательно?

Слишком много вариантов, слишком много всего, Кэйт сыпала и сыпала вопросами, и грудь Дженсена сжимало все сильнее. Словно уловив смятение в его душе, Кэйт подняла руку:

– Как я уже сказала, ты не обязан отвечать прямо сейчас. Прежде всего, мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты подумал над тем, чего хочешь ты. Дверь в прошлое снова открылась перед тобой, Дженсен, и ты должен решить – оставить ее открытой, или все-таки закрыть.

 ** _Но зачем?_** подумал Дженсен. На этот вопрос он по-прежнему не находил ответа, однако не представлял как высказаться еще яснее.

– Дженсен, – Кэйт взяла его лицо в ладони, не сводя с него бледно-голубой пристальный взгляд. – Испытывать чувства – это нормально… И не важно, какие именно. Ты понимаешь? Быть хорошим рабом не означает быть роботом и не иметь не единой эмоции. Мы выбираем себе вас, рабов,  именно за силу ваших чувств. Ты привлекательный молодой человек, но то, что делает тебя истинно прекрасным, бесценным, причина, по которой Джефф полюбил тебя – невообразимая сила твоих чувств. Поэтому смело испытывай те чувства и эмоции, что нахлынули на тебя сейчас, все нормально. И знай – что бы с тобой не случилось, Джефф все равно будет любить тебя, не расстанется с тобой, и ты по-прежнему будешь для него желанным.

– Это правда, – тихо отозвался Джефф, не громче чем шелест листвы от легкого ветерка. – И так будет всегда. Всегда.


	79. Chapter 79

 

**Глава 79**

 

– Я очень сердита на тебя, Джефф, – сообщила ему Кэйт, едва Дженсен вышел, чтобы отнести на кухню пустой кувшин и стаканы. Она откинула голову на спинку кресла, как будто могла увидеть что-то интересное на потолке, однако глаза ее были закрыты. – Ты не представляешь, как я на тебя злюсь. Я… я не могу так работать, – вздохнув, Кэйт приподняла голову и пристально, изучающе посмотрела на него. – Но пропесочу я тебя позже, считай, что получил отсрочку.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Джефф: он и вправду был благодарен за это, потому что устал неимоверно. Рассеянно почесывая бороду, Джефф размышлял, сможет ли выдержать следующий пункт программы, что бы там не приготовила Кэйт. Он и загадывать боялся.

Кэйт склонилась к нему навстречу, опершись локтями на колени.

– Ну, как ты вообще, держишься?

Сдавленно хохотнув, Джефф пожал плечами.

– Не особенно, – он провел ладонью по лицу. – Я… – голос его надломился, слова застряли в глотке. Сейчас, когда они остались вдвоем, он ощутил всю тяжесть событий, обрушившихся на него сегодня, тех, которые он обрушил на себя сам. Старательно возведенные стены расшатались и пошли трещинами. Не хватало еще пустить слезу перед Кэйт, и Джеффу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы сдержаться.

– Эй… – Кэйт одним изящным плавным движением переместилась к нему на диван. Противно было считать себя одним из ее клиентов, нет, даже пациентов, однако Джефф был благодарен подруге за ободряющее объятие, за тепло ее тела. – Похоже, денек у тебя выдался не из легких, – сочувственно произнесла она, приклоняя голову к его плечу. Светлые пряди приятно защекотали ему щеку. – Но, Джефф… Сегодня ты столько сделал для Дженсена.

– Да? – отстранившись, Джефф окинул ее скептическим взглядом. – Когда именно? Когда свалил на него заботы о сыне, о существовании которого и не подозревал? Или когда преподнес ему мать в качестве «приятного сюрприза» и разбередил давно зажившие раны? – Джефф покачал головой. – О, а может, когда избил его? Потому что он сам попросил, сказал, что ему это **_необходимо_**? Господи… – Джефф отер ладонью рот, словно это помогло бы убрать горечь с губ. – Я стараюсь, Кэйт, я стараюсь изо всех сил быть тем… кем хочет меня видеть **_Дженсен_** , но, честно, я уже на пределе.

– То есть, еще один удар под дых – и ты развалишься? – Кэйт скривила губы в грубоватой ухмылке. – О, Джефф, когда же ты, наконец, поймешь – ты гораздо сильнее, чем тебе кажется. Ты оставался рядом с Джереми, когда он нуждался в тебе, не бросил его, даже когда он смертельно тебя ненавидел. Ты и сам был до чертиков напуган, не знал, что делать, и все же справился с проблемой. Почему ты решил, что не разберешься и с Дженсеном?

– Конечно, для Дженсена я сделаю то же самое, – начал Джефф. – Я… Само собой, сделаю. Господи. Но признай, мои лучшие намерения оборачиваются крахом, когда дело доходит до личных отношений. Я влюбляюсь не в тех, в кого следует, я сам разрушаю отношения с людьми. Я разрушаю себя. Я оттолкнул от себя Робин, Мэри-Луизу. Джереми. А Дженсен… – вздохнув, Джефф разорвал их некрепкие объятия и отсел от Кэйт, облокотившись на диванную подушку, чтобы установить между ними хоть малую дистанцию. – Знаю, он очень сильный, но в то же время настолько уязвимый. Возможно, он слишком хрупкое создание для такого неуклюжего идиота, как я. После всего, через что прошел Дженсен… я не хочу оказаться тем, кто окончательно его доломает.

– Джефф… – поджав губы, Кэйт провела рукой по волосам. – Я понимаю, что ты напуган и не в состоянии воспринимать мои слова адекватно, но послушай: испытывать страх – нормальная реакция, только не позволяй страху ослепить тебя. А дела у вас с Дженсеном идут просто замечательно.

– Серьезно? – боже, как бы хотелось ему верить, что это правда. Тогда, в машине, Бодхи посапывал на заднем сиденье, в плеере звучал Zeppelin, рядом сидел Дженсен, и Джефф вдруг ощутил острое желание, чтобы все так и оставалось. Отчаянная жажда семьи, собственной семьи, о которой он прежде боялся и помыслить. – Да ладно тебе, просто врешь из жалости к старой развалине.

– Разве это входит в мои привычки? – подперев щеку, Кэйт ласково улыбнулась, что совсем не вязалось с ее ядовитым тоном. – У меня много недостатков, мой милый, но во лжи меня не упрекнешь.

– Это уж точно, – признал Джефф, натянуто улыбнувшись. – Говорить правду в глаза – твое **_достоинство_**.

– Маc… Джефф…

Он не мог похвастаться умением читать выражение лица Дженсена, угадывать его настроение, однако сейчас Джефф был уверен – вряд ли его обеспокоили их с Кэйт объятия. И все же Дженсен был взволнован: Джефф заметил, как он нервно облизнул губы. Джефф поманил его к себе, и чтобы успокоить, и ради собственного эгоистичного удовольствия. Трудно сказать, когда это вошло у Джеффа в привычку, однако сплетение их пальцев приносило ему успокоение, единственное прикосновение Дженсена – и Джефф знал, что уже не разлетится на тысячу осколков.

– Что случилось?

– К дому подъехала машина Мадам Морган.

Совсем не эти слова хотел услышать от него Джефф.

– И, следовательно, мне пора, – поспешно заявила Кэйт, вставая. – Ты как, продержишься до нашей следующей встречи? – она испытующе посмотрела на Дженсена.

Как и следовало ожидать (Джефф подозревал, что на то Кэйт и рассчитывала), Дженсен моментально ощетинился, как мокрый кот, с видом: «Я не смогу что-то вынести? Ваши сомнения просто оскорбительны!» Джефф еще раз убедился в правоте Кэйт: они с Дженсеном идеально подходили друг другу. Порой Джефф тоже ощущал себя неуверенно, словно новорожденный жеребенок, но стоило сказать ему строго «нельзя» – и он становился тверже бетона.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – Джефф заметил, как старательно Дженсен демонстрирует, что в прекрасной форме. – Я **_и сейчас_** в порядке.

– Уверена, так и есть, – ответила Кэйт искренне и без насмешки. Поднявшись, она похлопала Дженсена по плечу. – А ты? – она в упор посмотрела на Джеффа.

Тот растерялся:

– Я? Я… тоже в порядке.

– Ага… – с сомнением протянула Кэйт и обратилась к Дженсену: – Уложи его в постель как можно скорее, ладно? Думаю, вам обоим следует хорошенько выспаться. Придумайте любую отговорку для маман.

Джефф вздохнул. Идея очутиться в спальне казалась заманчивой, тем более, в спальне с Дженсеном, на другой же чаше весов лежал трудный разговор с матерью в довершение к этому бесконечному, безумному дню. Искушение удовольствием легко бы перевесило, однако Джефф понимал, что с матерью нужно разобраться немедленно, пока она не взяла ситуацию под контроль. Пока снова не заставила его трусливо ретироваться.

– Давай, беги, – сказал он Кэйт, медленно поднимаясь с дивана и морщась от боли в коленях. – Я разберусь, – он чмокнул ее в щеку.

Кэйт смерила его взглядом, не скрывая тревоги.

– Точно?

– Да, – ответил Джефф с уверенностью, которой совершенно не испытывал. Зато он теперь твердо знал, что делать. – У меня все под контролем, – он бросил взгляд на терпеливо ожидающего Дженсена, готового поддержать хозяина в чем угодно, в любую минуту. – **_У нас_** все под контролем.

Пальцы Дженсена снова дотронулись до его ладони, и Джеффу стоило усилий не сжать ему ладонь в ответ.

– Ну, ладно, не люблю я уходить по-английски, однако сомневаюсь, что после встречи с твоей мамашей мое душевное состояние улучшится. – Кэйт сунула ноги в шлепки и, подойдя к Джеффу, чмокнула его в щеку. – Извини. Звони, если что.

– Спасибо, Кэйт, – он не представлял, какими словами выразить свою благодарность, и тогда, отпустив руку Дженсена, он схватил ее в охапку, отрывая от пола. – Ты ведь в курсе, как я тебя обожаю?

Когда ее опустили на ноги, Кэйт раскраснелась, но скорее от удовольствия, чем от негодования.

– Конечно, конечно, обожаешь, – согласилась она. – Кто еще, кроме меня, станет разгребать твое дерьмо?

Проследив взглядом за удаляющейся Кэйт, Джефф повернулся к Дженсену.

– Ну, как ты вообще? – он погладил ему большими пальцами скулы, темные круги под глазами.

– Я в порядке, – быстро ответил Дженсен, но хрипловатый сбивчивый голос выдал его.

– Ты устал, – Джефф провел ладонями по стриженым жестким волоскам у висков, коснулся мягких ушных раковин. Снова это необузданное желание схватить Дженсена за крепкие ягодицы, притянуть к себе, услышать его короткий резкий вздох… Еще одно искушение и способ избежать проблем, с которыми он не желал иметь дела. Но если хочешь сохранить то, что любишь, или, в случае с Бодхи, – надеешься полюбить, – тогда хватит бегать от трудностей. Придется встретиться с ними лицом к лицу.

– Я справлюсь, – запротестовал Дженсен, тревога промелькнула в чистой зелени его глаз. – Я… хочу остаться рядом с вами.

– Знаю, что справишься, но мне нужно поговорить с матерью, и желательно наедине, – вздохнув, Джефф огладил ему плечи, спустился ладонями вниз по его рукам. – Мне будет легче это сделать, если я буду знать, что ты ждешь меня в нашей постели. Мне в награду, – Джефф положил ладонь ему на шею, чувствуя, как пульсирует там жилка. – За хорошее поведение.

Дженсен несмело улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. А мне… приготовиться для вас?

Джефф чуть не взвыл, не успев сдержаться. Неисправимый озабоченный юнец в душе, больше всего он хотел бы сейчас увлечь Дженсена наверх, в спальню, и оттрахать до потери сознания. Однако возраст и опыт подсказывали – повезет, если у него останутся силы хотя бы доползти до кровати. Тело свинцом налилось от усталости.

– Нет, просто подожди, – Джефф не желал пока сдаваться, однако и не мог ничего обещать. – Подожди меня, ладно?

Кивнув, тот прижался горячими губами к его запястью, и Джефф привлек Дженсена для настоящего поцелуя, срывая себе сладкий приз, благословенное наслаждение, растекающееся по жилам густой патокой.

 

Он вышел на веранду к матери, еще чувствуя вкус Дженсена на губах.

– У нас в Сиэтле погода совсем другая, – произнесла та, не открывая глаз.

Джефф приблизился к ее шезлонгу.

– И скажи «спасибо». В прошлом месяце на город налетел «Санта-Ана», – заметил Джефф. Будь на ее месте кто-либо из друзей, он бы запросто отпил вина из бокала в ее руке. Если бы разговор состоялся между Эвер и ее отцом, у той бы и мысли подобной не возникло.

– Хм-м, – протянула мать, соглашаясь. – Наверное, ты прав. Но в остальном здесь очень приятный климат, – открыв глаза, она повернула к нему голову, оглядывая с головы до ног. Тусклый сумеречный свет мешал им толком разглядеть выражение лиц друг друга. Возможно, это к лучшему, подумал Джефф. – О чем ты там размышляешь, дорогой?

Джефф давно прикидывал, с чего бы начать, еще с той поры, когда понял, что выяснения отношений не избежать. Однако все заготовки и выстроенные фразы разом вылетели из головы, и он просто ответил:

– У меня есть сын.

– Послушай, Джеффри, ты уже не ребенок, нечего мямлить себе под нос. Клянусь, я… – наконец, до матери дошло сказанное, и она резко повернулась к нему: – Повтори, что ты сказал?

– Я сказал, что у меня есть сын, мама, – Джефф стиснул перила балюстрады, так что кольцо на пальце захрустело о бетон. – Только сегодня я это выяснил. Его зовут Бодхи, ему четыре года.

– Бодхи? Что еще за имя – **_Бодхи_**? – отозвалась мать с присущей ей резкостью. – Представь себе воротилу бизнеса по имени Бодхи Морган.

– Его так зовут, мама, – твердо сказал Джефф. – Поскольку ему четыре, думаю, рано прогнозировать его будущее, неизвестно, станет он олигархом или… звездой сёрфа.

– Это тебе так кажется, – хмыкнула мать. – Но, мой бог, четыре. Мы и так опоздали с его воспитанием. Полагаю, глупо надеяться, что у его матери хоть какое-то подобие родословной? Однако это поправимо, мы немедленно определим его в частную школу. Так, мне срочно нужно сделать пару звонков… – она уже спустила ноги с кресла, но Джефф положил ей руку на плечо.

– Мама, остановись, – ему и не требовался яркий свет, чтобы различить обиду на лице матери, она уже открыла было рот для возражений. – **_Хватит_**! – добавил он громче, резко, такого он в жизни себе не позволял. Мать издала потрясенный, обиженный возглас и растерянно осела в кресле. – Мне уже сорок два, мама, – смягчился Джефф.

Железная броня Мадам Морган рассып ** _а_** лась на глазах, она тихо вздохнула:

– Знаю, Джеффри, и вряд ли стоит мне об этом напоминать…

– Мне сорок два, – смягчившись, он все же оставил металл в голосе. – Я самостоятельный человек, живу в собственном доме, зарабатываю себе на жизнь. Понимаю, ты любишь меня и всегда желала мне только лучшего…

 ** _– Само собой_** , желала…

– **_Но_** , – с нажимом перебил ее Джефф. – Ты должна прекратить вмешиваться в мои дела, мама. В том числе, и в дела моего сына. В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты вообще перестала вмешиваться в мою жизнь.

Губы Мадам Морган обиженно изогнулись, что прямиком отозвалось в маленьком мальчике Джеффри, засевшем где-то глубоко в подсознании.

– Что ты хочешь сказать, Джеффри? То есть, ты… собираешься вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни?

– О, мама, ну, в самом деле, – оторвавшись от перил, он опустился перед ней на колени (которые точно ему отплатят за это), обнял мать за плечи. – Нет, конечно, нет! Но хватит командовать моей жизнью, как будто я маленький. Я знаю, что ты мечтала о наследнике, и чтобы продолжился род Морганов. Я и сам хотел того же, но тогда, когда буду к этому готов. Я лишь сегодня встретился с Бодхи, и мне потребуется время, чтобы лучше узнать собственного сына. Я **_не хочу_** , чтобы мать устраивала мне свидания. Ты ведь старалась вырастить из меня мужчину, настоящего Моргана… Пора тебе оставить меня в покое, позволь мне быть Морганом.

– О-о, **_Джефф_** … – она всхлипнула и – ну, вот, пожалуйста – расплакалась.

– Эй… – он неловко похлопал мать по плечу. – Ладно тебе, мама, не плачь…

– Я всегда мечтала, чтобы все у тебя было по высшему классу, – она хлюпнула носом, однако в голосе ее все же чувствовалась сталь. – Ты **_мой_** сын, Джеффри. Мой первенец. Мое лучшее, блестящее творение.

Джефф не припоминал, чтобы мать пользовалась когда-либо столь лестными эпитетами в его адрес, но не стал спорить: раз матери хочется пересмотреть историю – ради бога.

– Да, я понимаю, мама. Но… ты должна отпустить меня. Я люблю тебя и благодарен за все, что ты для меня сделала, но отныне я буду делать то, что считаю нужным. Для себя и для Бодхи.

– Господи твоя воля, **_Бодхи_** , – Мадам Морган тяжело вздохнула, аккуратно промокая глаза платком. – Не представляю, как привыкну к этому имени… Мне будет позволено повидаться с его матерью? Что же это за женщина такая? Скрывать от отца родного сына, уму не постижимо, – она покачала головой. – Полагаю, слишком поздно менять имя?

– Мама…

Еще один тяжкий вздох, более недовольный и более знакомый.

– Хорошо, Джеффри, как скажешь. Но тебе, и правда, следует задуматься о хорошей школе и отправить его туда как можно скорее. Я переговорю с Софией, по-моему, она еще состоит в Попечительском совете.

– **_Мама_**.

К удивлению Джеффа, Мадам Морган сменила тему. Лишь тихо выругалась:

– Черт, это будет нелегко. Ты ведь не ожидаешь, что я… отпущу тебя в одночасье. Как это называется? «Завязать»? Я ведь твоя мать. **_Твоя мать_**. И сколько бы лет тебе ни было, я по-прежнему буду видеть в тебе своего маленького Джеффри, – она коснулась его щеки холодными пальцами.

– **_Мама…_** – Джефф смущенно увернулся.

– Джеффри, – взяв его за подбородок, она заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. – У нас имеются разногласия, я понимаю, но… Дело в том, что я очень горжусь тобой, горжусь, каким человеком ты стал. Я редко говорю тебе об этом, наверное, вообще никогда не говорила, – ее глаза блеснули. – Но ты хороший человек. И не вини мать за то, что она желает тебе добра.

– Нет, – настороженно согласился Джефф, слегка в замешательстве: что за благоразумное и чувствительно создание вдруг оказалось перед ним, и куда дели его настоящую мать? – Я вовсе не виню тебя.

Она вздохнула еще раз, что означало – сделка, какой бы она не была, состоялась.

– Ладно. Мне придется сообщить Криспину, чтобы готовил машину и багаж, утром мы уезжаем. Наконец-то я высплюсь в собственной постели. Моя спина не скоро восстановится после того пыточного устройства, которое ты именуешь кроватью, – разгладив складки платья, Мадам Морган протянула сыну руку, чтобы тот помог ей встать. Джефф поднялся, распрямляя колени и сдерживая при этом стон. – Надеюсь, мне позволят до отъезда повидаться с внуком?

– Я… как ты сама решишь.

– Хорошо, – она удовлетворенно кивнула. – И ты будешь отпускать его к нам на лето? Твои отец и дед захотят с ним познакомиться.

– Э-э… обсудим это позже, – уклончиво ответил Джефф, подумав о пугающей перспективе представить Бодхи главам клана.

– О, Джефф, внук... Даже обретенный столь странным способом – это замечательная новость! – Мадам Морган одарила его теплой улыбкой, что было большой редкостью, и Джефф мог поклясться: возвращаясь в дом, мать тихо напевала себе под нос.

 

 

***


	80. Chapter 80

 

**Глава 80**

 

Войдя в спальню, Джефф сразу увидел Дженсена: тот лежал на застеленной кровати, прикрыв глаза. Он раскинулся на покрывале как раз там, где свет ночника подавал его в наилучшем виде, красиво золотя светлую кожу. В груди Джеффа потеплело от мысли о том, как старался Дженсен доставить хозяину удовольствие, и, несмотря на усталость, ему захотелось поскорее пересечь комнату, прижаться к Дженсену, просто так, лишь бы ощутить под собой его теплое податливое тело.

Налюбовавшись вдоволь, Джефф перевел взгляд на лицо Дженсена – тот уже открыл глаза и улыбался едва заметно, одними уголками губ.

– Привет.

– Привет, – Джефф устало улыбнулся в ответ. – Ждешь меня?

Дженсен, перекатившись на бок, продемонстрировал ему налитой, вставший член. Теперь перед Джеффом предстала еще более привлекательная картина (хотя он и не подозревал, что это возможно), и огонь, затеплившийся внизу живота, заструился дальше по утомленному телу. Он машинально сунул руки в карманы, погладив там ткань: неудачная замена кожи Дженсена, которой он так хотел сейчас коснуться.

– Это для меня?

– Если пожелаете, – сказал Дженсен, подпирая ладонью щеку. – Если вы не слишком устали.

– Хм-м, – с сомнением протянул Джефф. – Я не знаю… Что, если я к тебе присоединюсь, а там посмотрим, что получится?

Дженсен только улыбнулся.

Пока Джефф стряхивал с себя одежду и швырял ее поближе к корзине с грязным бельем – старался, по крайней мере, ради аккуратиста Дженсена – тот, откинув покрывало, тщательно разглаживал складки на постели.

Коснуться прохладных простыней – одновременно шок и облегчение. Джефф прилег на кровать, устраиваясь позади Дженсена. Он сомневался, остались ли у него силы на секс, но его члену было уютно между ягодиц Дженсена.

– Привет, красавчик, – Джефф положил руку ему на грудь. Он не сразу повел ею вниз, сначала послушал, как выстукивает под его широкой ладонью сердце Дженсена. – Ну, как ты?

Тот повернул голову и посмотрел хозяину в лицо.

– Ничего. А вы?

Джефф прислушался к себе. Как ни странно, несмотря на сегодняшнюю нервотрепку, ответ у него вышел неожиданный:

– Я… тоже в порядке. Ну, да, все нормально.

Дженсен чуть дрогнул, когда пальцы Джеффа сомкнулись на его члене; часто моргая, он пытался удержать на хозяине взгляд.

– На самом деле?

– Ага, – Джефф прикоснулся губами к его плечу. От Дженсена пахло свежевымытым телом и лосьоном – наверняка, он принимал душ, пока Джефф беседовал с матерью. И в этом весь Дженсен. К отдушкам хозяйских гелей и шампуней примешивался собственный, едва уловимый аромат Дженсена, эти переплетения запахов давно стали Джеффу привычными, и все же его член не утерпел и поднялся. – На самом деле, – теперь, когда можно было все обдумать, не торопясь, его затопили ощущения, готовые прорваться наружу. – Моя мать… Завтра она уезжает, – он скосил взгляд на часы. – Вернее, уже сегодня.

– Правда? – не скрывая удивления, Дженсен перекатился на спину, чтобы лучше видеть хозяина.

Тот рассмеялся, не столько от вида ошарашенного Дженсена, сколько от радостной мысли: «Мать уезжает!»

– Да, правда.

– Что-то случилось? – Дженсен начал подниматься с постели. – Чем я могу помочь?

– Эй, эй, эй, – Джефф потянул его за руку, привлекая к себе, и забросил ногу ему на бедра. – Ты куда это собрался? Ничем ты не можешь помочь, разве только останешься со мной рядом. Криспин позаботится о своей хозяйке.

Дженсен послушно лег. Он смотрел на Джеффа с легким недоверием, хотя и заметно успокоился.

– Но что произошло? – повторил он вопрос.

– Все решилось само собой, – голос Джеффа уже подрагивал от возбуждения. – Появился Бодхи, и теперь брачный марафон ни к чему. Следовательно, для матери нет повода здесь оставаться и висеть у нас над душой.

– Вот для чего вам Бодхи?

Джефф нахмурился.

– Нет, вовсе нет. Я и в самом деле рад, что у меня есть сын. Я хочу… – Джефф провел ладонью вдоль тела Дженсена, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Член Дженсена, сникший было за время беседы, тут же затвердел, стоило Джеффу коснуться его; Дженсен прерывисто выдохнул, почти неслышно. Власть, которую Джефф имел над ним, была столь очевидна, что ему тут же захотелось воспользоваться ею, испробовать, узнать ее пределы. Но одновременно он внутренне сжался и похолодел, представив, что за сила досталась его неловким, неумелым рукам.

Вздохнув, Джефф постарался отделаться от тяжких мыслей: он слишком устал, чтобы следовать за ними в темные уголки своего сознания.

– Мне нужно время. Чтобы узнать Бодхи, понять, что означает быть его отцом, – еще одна проблема, о которой Джефф не хотел сейчас задумываться. – Я и так уже упустил четыре года. Я не… я не хочу ее здесь видеть. Мать станет мешать, судить со своей колокольни, воспитывать Бодхи на свой манер. Растить из него свое подобие. Я хочу, чтобы она уехала.

Взявшись за член Дженсена, он медленно заводил по нему рукой, и Дженсен, коротко вздохнув, откинул голову на подушки. Джефф подложил ему руку под голову, наблюдая, как прерывисто он дышит, как напрягаются его крепкие бедра.

– И дело не только в Бодхи, – произнес он грудным, севшим голосом. Джефф сомневался, что Дженсен расслышит его волнение, но тот немедленно повернул голову, глядя на хозяина затуманенными от желания глазами. – Мне нужно побыть с тобой. Хочу найти время для нас двоих.

Дженсен нахмурился на это сентиментальное признание, но тут Джефф крепче сжал его член, повел ладонью вниз, открывая головку, и тревожные складки на лице Дженсена разгладились. Он приоткрыл рот, и Джефф приник к нему с поцелуем, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

– Вы… хотите меня? – спросил Дженсен, когда Джефф, отпустив его губу, оставил жесткий поцелуй на его шее. – Наверное, вы очень устали?

– Хм-м… Да, устал, – признался он, проведя носом по теплой коже на шее Дженсена. – Но не настолько. А ты все еще не против?

– Я всегда хочу вас, – ответил Дженсен так же бесхитростно и прямодушно, как и в самый первый раз.

– Повернись на бок.

Лежа позади Дженсена, уткнувшись носом в его мягкие волосы на затылке, и с теплым ощущением его члена в ладони, Джефф был согласен просто лежать вот так и все: знакомое, уютное чувство. Почти что согласен.

– Можно, мы пропустим подготовку? – Дженсен посмотрел на него через плечо.

– Куда-то торопишься? – поддразнил его Джефф, лениво двигая бедрами, легко толкаясь ему в зад.

– Просто… – продвинувшись чуть дальше, член коснулся его входа, и Дженсен дрогнул. – Хочу ощутить это, растяжение.

– О, вот, значит, что тебе нравится? – пророкотал Джефф, голос его, вырываясь из глубины груди, совсем огрубел, помимо воли. – Когда мой член раскрывает тебя? – он просунул ладонь между их телами, сжимая Дженсену бедро, взялся за округлую ягодицу. – Болит? – спросил он все тем же низким, тягучим как мед голосом. – Там, где я… – он сжал плоть, несильно, и Дженсен, выгнув спину, толкнулся бедрами вперед. – Еще болит?

– Ноет, чуть-чуть, – он выдохнул, и кадык скользнул по его горлу вверх-вниз. – Почти прошло. И мне нравится. Приятно.

Джефф, дотянувшись до флакона, стоявшего на тумбочке, выдавил себе в ладонь пригоршню смазки. Холодок геля не помешал его члену сохранить каменную твердость. Направляя себя, Джефф с силой проталкивался в жаркие сомкнутые мышцы.

– Ну, как тебе? – выдавил он с трудом. – Хорошо?

– Да, – это все, что удалось произнести Дженсену. – Да…

Джефф обнял его за грудь, прижал к себе, мягко и уютно, и, не останавливаясь, все глубже входил в него. Дженсен, глухо простонав, закинул ногу назад, цепляясь за ногу Джеффа. А тот уткнулся носом ему в шею, туда, где прядки волос взмокли от пота, и кожа была нежная, такая чувствительная, если прикусить зубами. Джефф подумал, что, наверное, царапает своими кустистыми зарослями на лобке покрасневшую, еще воспаленную кожу ягодиц Дженсена. Впрочем, беспокоился он зря: Дженсен подставлял шею для поцелуев, подавался назад в ответ на каждый медленный, долгий толчок в него, и даже Джеффу было все ясно без слов.

Хорошо бы сделать это не торопясь, распластать Дженсена под собой и насладиться каждым дюймом его тела, до боли, до изнеможения, пока в глазах не потемнеет. Однако сил на осуществление этой мечты у Джеффа не было, нет, только не этой ночью, когда нетерпеливое желание так и бурлило в крови.

– Ты со мною, милый? – спросил он, нащупывая горячий член Дженсена, твердый как железо. Судя по возгласу, что вырвался у того в ответ на первое некрепкое пожатие – то ли стон, то ли всхлип, – кончить Дженсен хотел не меньше хозяина.

– Да… – он почти умолял, задыхаясь, еще теснее прижимаясь к Джеффу, вбирая глубже в себя. – П-пожалуйста, – слова вырывались у Дженсена через силу, словно причиняли боль. – Мастер, пожалуйста…

– Ш-ш-ш… – все, что смог выдать Джефф, водя рукой по члену Дженсена и одновременно двигаясь внутри него, разрываясь между этими ощущениями. Он провел бородатой щекой по широким плечам Дженсена, обвел губами контуры его мышц и суставов. **_Мой, ты мой_**.

Оргазм настиг его неожиданным сюрпризом, как яркая вспышка в темноте. Он вошел в Дженсена до предела, наслаждение было столь невыносимым, что граничило с болью. Дженсен вскрикнул, резко толкнулся членом в кулак Джеффа и задрожал от макушки до пят в подступающем оргазме.

– Люблю тебя, мой милый, мой Дженсен, – это вырвалось у Джеффа на выдохе, одним слитным словом, которое он прошептал в теплую веснушчатую кожу.

Дженсен снова простонал, тонко, как от боли, весь сжался, и его член выплеснул горячую сперму в ладонь, между пальцев Джеффа.

Остатки сил покинули Джеффа с последней каплей семени, и какое-то время он был лишь в состоянии прислушиваться к их частому неровному дыханию, чувствуя рядом теплое Дженсеновское тело. Минуту спустя он забылся окончательно.

Что-то прорывалось сквозь туман сна, и Джефф, ненадолго очнувшись, понял, что Дженсен, устроив его на подушках, умело и старательно омывает тело хозяина. Джефф попытался недовольно возразить, но, кажется, ничего вразумительного у него не вышло, так, неразборчивое мычание, а потом темнота снова увлекла его за собой.

Прошло время. Трудно сказать, сколько именно, однако Джефф, вынырнув из толщи сна на поверхность, был уверен, что несколько часов. Дженсен спал, уткнувшись ему в спину, теплый и расслабленный.

Часто заморгав, Джефф посмотрел на ребенка, стоящего у изголовья, не узнавая его и не понимая, какого черта происходит, почти уверенный, что видит продолжение сна. Убедив себя в этом, он снова медленно прикрыл веки, возвращаясь обратно в забытье.

– Папа… Па-ап… – дрожащим шепотом произнес мальчик и потряс его за плечо. Казалось, он вот-вот расплачется.

«Папа?» – недостающий кусочек паззлов встал на место, и мозг Джеффа моментально включился, все случившееся накануне вернулось к нему обвалом, внезапно. Бодхи.

– Бодхи? – прокашлявшись, чтобы сгладить сонную хрипотцу в голосе, он стал подниматься.

Движение побеспокоило Дженсена, и он зашевелился, отодвинулся от хозяина.

– Джефф?..

Тот похлопал его по руке, успокаивая и все пытаясь сообразить, что Бодхи делает в их комнате в… он поглядел на часы …полпятого утра.

– Что такое? – еще не проснувшись окончательно, Джефф огляделся в поисках Робин: может она рядом, в спальне и объяснит, в чем дело? – Где твоя мама?

– Я не знаю, – Бодхи потянул за ворот пижамы: он как будто хотел забраться к ним на кровать, но не решался сделать это. – Ее нету в моей комнате, в ванной тоже нет, а потом я пошел ее искать и потерялся, – глаза его уже наполнились слезами, он всхлипнул и утер нос. – Помоги мне найти мою мамочку, пожалуйста… – на последних словах голос Бодхи дрогнул, и было видно даже в темноте, как затряслись его плечи: он начал плакать.

Джефф быстро спустил ноги с кровати, сон как рукой сняло. Он подхватил Бодхи на руки, прижимая к груди. Господи, ну и худышка.

– Эй, эй… – он не знал, что и сказать. – Мы найдем маму, не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Эй…

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Дженсен уже выбрался из постели и почти оделся. Джефф продолжал покачивать Бодхи на руках, неловко похлопывая по спине, а тот уткнулся мокрым носом ему в шею.

– Все хорошо, – бормотал Джефф. – Все хорошо…

Ему очень хотелось в это верить.

 

 

***


	81. Chapter 81

 

**Глава 81**

 

– Миссиc Эклз?

Во рту у Дженсена пересохло. И что он здесь делает? Вообще-то, вопрос этот он задавал себе постоянно, с первого дня покупки, и подозревал: если он останется с Джеффом, то и дальше придется совершать поступки, не поддающиеся логике.

– Дженсен? – кажется, она не ожидала его появления. Вполне логично. Если бы Дженсена спросили еще утром, придет ли он сюда, то вряд ли получили бы положительный ответ.

– Простите, вы как раз обедали, – извинился он. – Я лучше пойду.

– Нет! – отбросив салфетку, она встала из-за стола. – Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Дженсен кивнул и замер, сложив перед собой руки. Вертикальных поз существовало немного, и в каждой из них он чувствовал себя неуютно. Похоже, миссис Эклз тоже испытывала неловкость, однако ее сидячее положение было выигрышным – удобнее вести себя, тогда как он стоял перед нею, как истукан.

– Я слышала… о маме мальчика, – начала миссис Эклз после небольшой паузы. – Сыне Моргана. Она что, действительно бросила его посреди ночи и уехала?

– Здесь все не так просто, – уклончиво ответил Дженсен – ему не хотелось обсуждать с ней личную жизнь хозяина. Он никак не мог избавиться от картины: разрывающийся от крика Бодхи. Наплакавшись, мальчик выбился из сил и уснул. Дженсен не помнил собственные первые часы одиночества, когда понял, что мать и семья оставили его навсегда, но когда они выяснили, что Робин и в самом деле нет в доме, ощущения у него были не из приятных. – Хотя это правда, она уехала.

То, что машина Робин с ее нехитрыми пожитками исчезла со стоянки, они обнаружили почти сразу, к тому же, на холодильнике, прилепленные магнитом, висели бумаги о передаче родительских прав Джеффу. Позвонив Робин на мобильный, ответа Джефф не получил, а к обеду номер был аннулирован.

– Я поражаюсь, – продолжала миссис Эклз, качая головой. – Даже не представляю, что могло ее заставить так запросто отказаться от сына?

– Джефф прекрасно позаботится о Бодхи, – получилось довольно резко и невежливо, и вышло случайно. Дженсен плотно сжал губы, чтобы не вырвалось еще что-нибудь лишнее.

Миссис Эклз взмахнула рукой с видом «Да я не об этом».

– Нет, в этом-то я не сомневаюсь. Я разговаривала с Джаредом. По его словам, Морган практически воспитал его, а Джаред создает впечатление приятного молодого человека. Думаю, и с сыном у него все получится.

– Но не со мной, да? – все-таки не удержался Дженсен.

Она окинула его усталым взглядом. Под глазами миссис Эклз залегли темные круги.

– Я не хочу спорить с тобой, Дженсен. Не знаю, что за человек Морган. Я ничего о нем не знаю… Кроме того, что он владелец моего сына. Я понимаю, ты уже не тот мальчик, которого я потеряла, но ты наверняка догадываешься, почему для меня это нелегко принять.

– Да, – выдавил Дженсен против воли. – Догадываюсь.

– Ну, ладно, – миссис Эклз подняла стакан, как будто собираясь отпить, но потом передумала. – Я только хотела сказать, что… это тяжело – потерять ребенка. Она, должно быть, в отчаянном положении, если отдала родного сына по собственной воле.

– Она тяжело больна, – сообщил Дженсен, хотя и не понимал, зачем он говорит ей это, и почему ему так важно, чтобы она знала. – И у нее много долгов.

– А-а… – миссис Эклз приподнялась, потом опять села в кресло, морщинки в уголках ее глаз залегли еще глубже. – Что ж. Кто знает, поступили бы мы точно так же, будь у нас подобная возможность? – она вздохнула. – Которой все равно у нас не было. И все-таки… Даже зная, что Морган… Д-джефф… – она бросила на него осторожный взгляд: можно подумать, Дженсен – хозяин, которого надо ублажать, – позаботится о сыне, наверное, тяжело оставить его вот так. Я просто хочу сказать, что не могу представить, как можно принять столь жестокое решение. Хотя, нет… конечно, могу, – она часто заморгала, и Дженсен, прекрасно понимая, что это означает, протянул ей платок.

– О, нет-нет, я в порядке, – остановила его миссис Эклз. – Спасибо. Как ее зовут, мать Бодхи?

– Робин. А что?

Миссис Эклз грустно улыбнулась.

– Я буду молиться за нее.

– Сомневаюсь, что она верит в Бога, – медленно проговорил Дженсен. Похоже, таковы были все друзья Джеффа. Да и сам Джефф не лучше.

Улыбка миссис Эклз потеплела.

– Это не важно, – на несколько секунд оба замолчали, потом она хлопнула себя по коленям. – Но ты ведь не ради нее пришел сюда? Робин? – Дженсен кивнул. – Значит, Робин... Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? Пожалуйста, садись, – она указала на стул, придвинутый к столу.

Бывало, Дженсену приходилось стоять часами, для него это не проблема, однако сейчас дело было в другом, и он послушно сел, беспокойно сортируя в голове подходящие слова.

– Прежде всего, я должен извиниться, – произнес он, наконец, сложив руки перед собой в четкой позе. – Вчера я повел с вами непростительно грубо.

Миссис Эклз махнула на него рукой.

– Да какие там извинения, Дженсен…

– Нет, я прошу прощения, – упрямо продолжал он. – Для такого поведения нет оправдания. Мое поведение… я не так воспитан. Меня хорошо вышколили.

– Дженсен…

– Нет, погодите. Пожалуйста… – ему показалось, что плечи окаменели, от самой шеи. И почему он так нервничает? Сегодня миссис Эклз все та же незнакомка, какой была вчера, и вряд ли есть шансы, что у нее появятся деньги или хотя бы намерения его выкупить. – Я понимаю, что для вас это неприятно, но такова моя жизнь. Это все, что я знаю и умею. Это не просто… работа, или то, к чему меня принудили. Это моя сущность.

– Но, Дженсен, ты мог бы стать кем-то…

– Нет, – он спокойно перебил ее. – Я не смогу. Если ты раб – то это навсегда. Даже если бы я и желал быть кем-то еще, все равно не получится. А я и не хочу. Я провел всю жизнь, стремясь к нынешнему положению, стараясь быть лучшим. Я хорош в своем деле. И Джефф… я ему нужен.

– О, дорогой… Джефф взрослый человек. Он может без тебя обойтись.

– Нет, я нужен ему, – настойчиво повторил Дженсен. – И… мне это нравится. Да, он постоянно в окружении людей, но я именно тот, кто ему нужен. Я упорно трудился, чтобы попасть сюда, и это хорошо, что именно я оказался рядом с ним. Мне нравится то, что я принадлежу ему, а он нуждается во мне. Мне нравится моя жизнь. Это хорошая жизнь, и Джефф очень добр ко мне.

– Легко быть добрым для того, кто не может ответить тебе отказом, – резко бросила ему миссис Эклз.

Холод прошил Дженсена, как будто ему пустили кровь.

– Неправда, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее в упор. – Вы судите о нем превратно. У Джеффа нет никаких причин так хорошо обращаться со своими рабами, миссис Эклз. Никто бы его не упрекнул, если бы он вел себя по-другому. И никого это вообще не волнует.

– Это волнует меня, – прошептала она.

Но Дженсен продолжал, не обращая внимания.

– Он каждый день рискует своей репутацией, своим положением, он может поплатиться за то, что слишком мягок со своими рабами. За это Джефф сам может заработать ошейник раба.

– Мне нет до него **_никакого дела_** , – натянуто произнесла миссис Эклз.

– А мне – есть.

Он произнес эти слова спокойно, но миссис Эклз побледнела, как будто Дженсен дал ей пощечину. Он глубоко вздохнул, гася острую тревожную вспышку. Суставы стиснутых кулаков побелели, и он заставил себя расслабиться.

– Такова моя жизнь, – повторил он все тем же негромким вежливым тоном.

– Выходит, если я люблю тебя, то обязана и его полюбить, так, что ли? – дрожащим от слез голосом спросила миссис Эклз.

– Нет, – Дженсен покачал головой. – Конечно же, нет, – он обвел языком пересохшие губы и втайне пожелал сейчас стакан чая со льдом, что всегда предлагала Кэйт, холодного, остужающего. – Но… теперь вы понимаете, почему нам почти не о чем разговаривать? То, что происходит в моей жизни, я сам – все это вызывает у вас отвращение.

– Неправда… – запротестовала миссис Эклз.

Дженсен задумался, подбирая слова. Ему никогда не приходилось называть человека лжецом в открытую, однако еще немного, и миссис Эклз, упрямо отказываясь понять его, просто вынудит так поступить.

– Это моя жизнь, – произнес он раздельно, с нажимом. Пустая это была затея, у него никогда не получалось разговаривать с людьми не своего круга. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он научился поддерживать какой-никакой диалог с Джеффом, даже с Джаредом и Мишей. Но у Дженсена не имелось в запасе нескольких месяцев, чтобы выяснить, как разговаривать с миссис Эклз. – Это все, что я знаю: рабы и владельцы. Это мир, в котором я живу, и я ничего не знаю за его пределами.

– И не хочешь узнать? – вопрос прозвучал искренне, не настолько горький и обидный, как прежние ее резкие выпады. Это помогло Дженсену собраться с силами, чтобы сказать правду.

– Нет, этого я не говорил.

Она потянулась через стол, взяла его за руки, едва касаясь, как будто ожидала, что он тут же отдернет руки. По ее словам, отец умер, но миссис Эклз все еще носила обручальное кольцо, потертое и старое, вряд ли оно было от нового брака.

– Тогда что ты хочешь сказать, Дженсен? Для чего ты пришел сюда?

– Я… – слова застряли у него в горле, дрожали на кончике языка, как дрожала рука Бодхи, когда тот складывал разноцветные кубики. – Думаю, вам лучше уехать, – выдал он, наконец. Вышло грубовато, совсем не так он хотел. – Возвращайтесь домой.

– О-о… – пальцы миссис Эклз застыли на его ладонях, все ее тело обратилось в статую, двигались одни лишь губы. – О-о… – протянула она снова, еще тише. Медленно отпустив его руки, она отодвинулась от Дженсена. – Да, конечно.

Но Дженсен быстро схватил ее за запястья, холодные и тонкие, почти как его собственные.

– Я просто… Мне слишком тяжело с вами, здесь и сейчас, вот так. Я не могу держать себя под контролем, пока вы здесь. И… и мы совершенно чужие друг другу, у нас ничего общего, – руки ее напряглись, силясь вырваться, но Дженсен крепче сжал пальцы, удивляясь собственной смелости.

– Дженсен… – глаза миссис Эклз блестели, полные слез, губы сжались.

– Погодите, – попросил он. – Погодите, дайте мне закончить, пожалуйста.

Издав тихий стон, миссис Эклз перестала вырываться и тяжело осела в кресле.

– Но что еще? Ты уже сказал, что нам не о чем разговаривать, Дженсен, и что мы чужие…

– Но это можно исправить.

Она снова застыла, и на Дженсена накатило еще более смутное воспоминание, чем то, о запахе ее волос. Почему-то вспомнилась игра «замри на месте», Лорд Круз всегда хвалил его за успехи в ней, еще в ранние годы обучения.

– Ч-что ты хочешь сказать, Дженсен? – настороженно поинтересовалась миссис Эклз.

Он достал из кармана визитку.

– Я ничего не обещаю, – предупредил он, кладя карточку на стол и передвигая к ней ближе. – Я… я не знаю вас, а вы не знаете меня. И… у меня есть работа, мои обязанности. Для меня это превыше всего. Но я подумал… если вы захотите… – он указал на карточку. – Это моя почта. И номер сотового, – «Боже, как это глупо, ужасно глупо». – Может, мы найдем, о чем поговорить? – сказал он, осознавая, что лихорадочно краснеет. – Если вы, конечно, не против.

– О, да, конечно, я не против, – с плохо скрываемым жаром согласилась миссис Эклз и невесело усмехнулась. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Пожав плечами, Дженсен поднялся из-за стола.

– Мне нужно возвращаться в дом, – хотя Джефф и уверил его, что можно отсутствовать сколько потребуется, Дженсен понимал, что хозяин места себе не находит из-за Робин и Бодхи, и тех неприятных сюрпризов, которые может устроить Мадам Морган. Ему не хотелось сейчас оставлять хозяина надолго одного. – Джефф, он…

– Ты нужен ему, – закончила за него миссис Эклз, хотя и без прежнего сарказма. Однако губы ее скривила горькая усмешка.

 

 

***


	82. Chapter 82

 

**Глава 82**

 

– М-м… Слушаю… – сонно протянул Джереми, взяв, наконец, трубку. Такое впечатление, что он обкурился или до сих пор видит сон. Спасибо Дэнису – тот, разбудив хозяина, предупредил, что Джефф (после безуспешных попыток дозвониться по мобильному) ожидает на внутренней линии.

– Джер, ты мне нужен, – голос Джеффа дрогнул. – Ты, в самом деле, очень мне нужен. Давай, кончай там.

– Да-а, кон…шно, – послушно отозвался Джереми, отчего в груди у Джеффа заныло еще сильнее. – Хочешь, чтобы я кончил?

«Черт!», – Джефф бросил взгляд в угол комнаты, куда забился Бодхи, и чувство вины усугубилось вдвойне. Свернувшись в жалкий комочек, мальчик хмурился во сне.

– Ладно, забудь. Перезвони, когда очухаешься.

– Да нет, – увереннее заговорил Джереми, видимо, приходя в себя. – Нет, я уже встаю. Просто… блин… Дай мне минуту. Хлебну кофе и приеду. Уже лечу.

В другой раз Джефф поспорил бы с ним, просто из принципа. Однако он первый позвонил другу, и Джереми, правда, был необходим как воздух.

– Ладно, старик, – рассеянно почесав бороду, он оглянулся на Бодхи. – Э-э… Спасибо.

– Ага, ага… – ответил тот почти осмысленно и повесил трубку.

– Ну, и что будешь делать дальше? – Джефф не удивился внезапно раздавшемуся за спиной голосу Кейна. Собственно говоря, в поисках матери Бодхи поднял на ноги весь дом, так что досталось всем. В том числе и Бодхи, который, нарыдавшись до беспамятства, отключился, так никого к себе и не подпустив, даже Дженсена.

– Черт, старик… – Джефф потер глаза и сдавил переносицу, однако это мало помогло: головная боль не отступила ни на йоту. – Даже не знаю. Первым делом найду ее… – откинувшись на спинку кресла, он скосил взгляд на Кейна. – Связался с детективам?

– Ага, – тот присел на подлокотник другого кресла. – Они потребовали кучу бабла вперед, а иначе, мол, и пальцем не пошевелят. Но теперь взялись за ее поиски.

– Хорошо, – Джефф склонился вперед, опершись локтями о колени. – Это хорошо.

– И что будешь делать, когда найдешь ее?

Уж больно рассудительно и вкрадчиво разговаривал с ним Кейн, это досаждало Джеффу: за пятнадцать лет знакомства с Крисом он изучил, что это не сулило ничего хорошего. С другой стороны, трудно было найти что-то хорошее во всей сложившейся ситуации, поэтому тон друга казался Джеффу вполне обоснованным.

– Сначала выясню, кому она задолжала, – медленно произнес он, размышляя на ходу. – Заплачу долги. Если у нее получится вернуть мне деньги – пожалуйста, но если не получится, если она не сможет… Я хочу оградить ее от проблем, обеспечить ей безопасность. Она ведь мать Бодхи.

– Джефф… – Кейн вздохнул. – Ты не можешь спасти всех.

Он покачал головой.

– Крис, не начинай, не надо… сейчас дело не в этом.

– Да?

Не то чтобы Кейн задал вопрос, но Джефф все же ответил:

– Сам подумай, ну кто я буду после этого, как посмотрю Бодхи… **_моему сыну_** в глаза, если допущу, чтобы его мать стала рабыней? Я не могу… просто не могу. Я не переживу, если это случится.

Вздохнув, Кейн удобнее уселся на подлокотнике, свесив руки между колен. Мадам Морган еще не покинула дом, потому он успел натянуть джинсы, а заодно свои неизменные ковбойские сапоги.

– Но что скажет Робин?

Бодхи тут же часто задышал и всхлипнул, не открывая глаз и не выныривая на поверхность из глубин своего сна. У Джеффа у самого перехватило дыхание, тугой узел в груди затянулся так крепко, что там заныло, хотя он и не мог объяснить нахлынувшее чувство. То, как Бодхи носился по дому в поисках Робин, кричал, звал ее, дрожа и обливаясь слезами… Даже присутствие Дженсена не помогло, никогда еще Джефф не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

– Уверен, что Робин не послушает ни единого моего слова, – признал Джефф, почесывая щеку. – Но давай скрывать от нее финансовую сторону до тех пор, пока уже не **_придется_** рассказать. И еще я попытаюсь убедить Робин, что передача мне опекунства не означает, что она должна исчезнуть из жизни сына… Если кончится тем, что Робин возненавидит меня…– он пожал плечами. – Все равно это малая цена за то, чтобы сберечь для Бодхи мать.

– Мне казалось, она и так тебя ненавидит, – заметил Кейн.

– Думаешь, план неудачный? – сцепив пальцы рук, опущенных между коленей, Джефф поглядел на друга.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Черт, старик, я не знаю, возможен ли здесь вообще удачный план. И не собираюсь я быть твоей совестью.

– А мне и не нужно, чтобы ты был моей совестью. Я просто хочу знать, что ты думаешь, – не в состоянии дольше выносить это, Джефф рывком поднялся со стула, стянул шерстяной плед с дивана и укутал Бодхи. Мальчик вздохнул и расслабился, напряжение оставило маленькое тельце.

Поколебавшись, Джефф взял его на руки. Бодхи был гораздо легче, чем он ожидал, голова мальчика безвольно качнулась, пока он подсовывал руку под тонкую цыплячью шейку, устраивая удобнее. Невозможно представить, как человек может быть таким маленьким, тем более, уже прожив на свете четыре года. Джефф не припоминал, был ли Джаред (который давно обогнал его в росте) таким худым в шесть, когда переехал жить в поместье насовсем. Теперь было трудно разглядеть малыша в этом улыбчивом гиганте.

– Что я думаю? Что мы исчерпали наши ресурсы и засветились по полной. А та сумма, которую ты выжмешь из Хавьера за Мэри-Луизу, и близко не покроет дефицит, тем более, если ты собираешься выручать Робин из долговой ямы, – выдал Кейн, когда Джефф повернулся к нему, неловко придерживая Бодхи. – **_Но_** , – Кейн резко остановил его, стоило Джеффу открыть рот для возражений. – Именно для этого ты меня и держишь: беречь твои деньги и секреты. И, как ты сказал, – Кейн развел руками. – Деньги не главное, главное – семья.

Джефф резко выдохнул. Боль ушла глубже и отпустила одновременно. Он мог и обойтись без одобрения Кейна, но ему чертовски полегчало, потому что друг его понял.

– Делай, что считаешь нужным, ради своей семьи, а мы с Джером сядем и пораскинем мозгами, где добыть средства.

Джефф опустил взгляд на Бодхи, который постепенно тяжелел в его руках. Он все еще не находил между ними сходства – вздернутый нос и упрямый острый подбородок наверняка достались от Робин. Но каждый раз, стоило ему посмотреть на мальчика, в душе его что-то просыпалось, неясное пока чувство. Каждый раз, когда он мысленно или вслух произносил «мой сын ** _»_**.

– А если нас рассекретят?

Кейн опять пожал плечами.

– Это дело техники. Главный наш козырь в том, что пока мы не попали в поле зрения компетентных органов. Пока что. Но ты ведь такой простофиля, Джефф, сначала сделаешь, потом подумаешь. Любой человек, пообщавшись с тобой минут пятнадцать, увидит тебя насквозь. И сразу понесется всякая хрень и сплетни.

– Эй, следи за выражениями, – напомнил ему Джефф, укладывая Бодхи на диван. Тот сразу отвернулся к спинке дивана и засопел, укутываясь в плед и сворачиваясь клубком.

– Если ты надеешься, что обитатели **_этого_** дома прикусят языки ради пацана, то глубоко ошибаешься, – возразил ему Кейн, правда, уже без прежнего напора. – Все равно он будет ругаться как матрос.

– Не хотелось бы, – вздохнул Джефф.

– Я тебя умоляю, – Кейн закатил глаза.

Джефф улыбнулся и снова поглядел на Бодхи, на его спутанные темные волосенки, торчащие из-под пледа. Почему-то ему вдруг вспомнился Джереми, как тот спал на этом же на диване, укутанный в этот же самый плед. Джефф вздохнул: что-то он сегодня расчувствовался.

– Я подозреваю, ты не собираешься делать тест на отцовство? – поинтересовался Кейн, постукивая каблуком по боку кресла.

Джефф отрицательно покачал головой.

– Хотя мать настаивала, само собой. «Дорогой, я, конечно, рада, что у нас появился наследник, но один бог знает, где и с кем шаталась эта женщина, и не с целью ли выудить у тебя деньги она сюда заявилась», – Джефф скорчил гримасу. Слова ее были горькими и предсказуемыми. – У Робин полно недостатков, но в нечестности ее трудно упрекнуть. Если она говорит, что Бодхи мой сын – значит, он мой.

Кейн поднялся, собираясь уходить, и хлопнул Джеффа по плечу.

– Лопух ты, приятель.

Джефф криво улыбнулся.

– Будь самим собой – разве не к этому вы с Кэйт призываете меня постоянно?

– Не в самое подходящее время ты решил нас послушать, – хмуро заметил Кейн, но видно было, что он сдерживает улыбку.

– Да я всегда вас внимательно слушаю, – ответил Джефф.– Видишь, цитирую даже.

Кейн хмыкнул.

– Ладно, мне и Джеру нужно покорпеть над делами, если мы собираемся наскрести денег на счетах, – он внимательно посмотрел на Джеффа. – Но ты точно в порядке?

Джефф кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на Бодхи. Еще не хватало заработать комплекс, это ведь, наверное, ненормально – постоянно таращится на сына?

– Да, я в порядке. Мать уехала, Бодхи рядом…

– Дженсен рядом.

Джефф никогда особо не краснел, да и борода помогала скрыть румянец, однако он не смог сдержать улыбку, даже зная, что Кейн подтрунивает над ним.

– Да… Дженсен рядом.

Кейн прыснул в кулак и опять закатил глаза.

– Что будешь сейчас делать?

Джефф все же бросил взгляд на Бодхи. Тот выбрался из-под пледа, хмурые морщинки на лице разгладились, он тихо посапывал, сунув два пальца в рот. Наверное, это не совсем лестное сравнение, однако мальчик напомнил Джеффу Бизу, когда та была щенком – только дети и щенята могут так сладко спать.

Он перевел взгляд на Кейна.

– Не хочу, чтобы он опять проснулся один.

Тот понимающе кивнул.

– Нужна компания?

– Да нет, – мотнул головой Джефф. – К тому же, Дженсен скоро вернется.

Кейн опять кивнул.

– Как он?

– Не знаю, – Джефф пожал плечами. – Он не горит желанием говорить об этом, а я не настаиваю. На вид он как будто в норме.

Кейн поджал губы, собираясь что-то добавить, однако промолчал, и Джефф не стал выспрашивать. Когда старый друг обдумает, наконец, фразу, то Джефф первым об этом узнает, причем в самый неподходящий момент.

Кейн ушел, и он пересел с подлокотника на диван, поближе к Бодхи.

– Наверное, ему потребуется личный раб, – раздался голос Дженсена, и Джефф вздрогнул, отрываясь от созерцания сына. – Кто-то должен присматривать за ним.

– Со временем, может, и понадобится, – нехотя признал Джефф. Его наполнило теплом от одного взгляда на Дженсена, стоящего за спиной. Поманив к себе, Джефф взял его за руку, сплетая их пальцы, едва только смог до него дотянуться.

– Он не… Я не хочу оставлять его на попечение других людей, даже самых близких и любимых.

Джефф ожидал, что Дженсен сядет рядом, но вместо этого он изящно опустился на колени, бросив настороженный взгляд на хозяина – можно ли? В короткие пряди Дженсена было трудно запустить пальцы, но с Джеффа было довольно и этой молчаливой поддержки. Он легко коснулся его красивой головы, мягких стриженых волос. Дженсен выглядел устало, что не удивительно – они почти не спали этой ночью, однако не так печально и взволнованно, как тогда, когда уходил в общежитие поговорить с матерью. Джефф надеялся, что это хороший признак.

– Я слишком хорошо знаю, что это такое, – Джефф окунулся в воспоминания и в чувство одиночества, которое они всегда приносили. – Не хочу я для него такой судьбы. Я буду другим отцом, – он прочертил пальцем арку вдоль брови Дженсена. – И он только что потерял маму. Я не хочу, чтобы он решил, будто и я его бросил.

– Что вы станете делать? – спросил Дженсен, подрагивая ресницами, откликаясь на ласку, с которой Джефф гладил ему лицо.

– Постараюсь отыскать Робин, убедить ее, что передача мне опеки над сыном не означает, что нужно отказываться от Бодхи. Избавлю ее от долгов, таким образом, чтобы она не решила что я… отчикал ее феминисткие яйца.

– Она многое для вас значит, – заметил Дженсен.

– Она многое значит для него, – Джефф, кивнув на Бодхи. – Конечно, меня волнует судьба Робин, но дело не в наших с ней отношениях. Дело в Бодхи. Она нужна ему.

– Мальчик может обойтись и без матери, – Дженсен вскинул на него взволнованный взгляд.

Джефф слабо улыбнулся.

– Мы говорим сейчас о Бодхи или о тебе?

Дженсен пожал плечами и, повернув голову, коснулся губами ладони хозяина.

– Я не знаю…

 

***


	83. Chapter 83

 

**Глава 83**

 

– Итак, – начала Кэйт, когда они устроились каждый на своем привычном месте, – как обстоят у вас дела после моего отъезда?

– Хорошо, – машинально ответил Дженсен, накрыв ладонями колени. Кэйт вопросительно выгнула бровь, и он, облизнув губы, поискал более подходящий ответ. Однако простой фразы, чтобы описать весь тот калейдоскоп событий, случившихся после отъезда Кэйт, не нашлось. – Дела обстоят хорошо, – повторил он.

Кэйт кивнула.

– Ну, ладно. Расскажи подробнее, что означает «хорошо».

– Мадам Морган уехала, – пояснил Дженсен. – А Робин, она скрылась посреди ночи и бросила Бодхи.

– Правда? – Кэйт широко распахнула глаза – она не смогла скрыть удивления за спокойным тоном вопроса. – И что ты об этом думаешь?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Это было правильное решение с ее стороны. Джефф может позаботиться о Бодхи, а она не может, – наверное, нужно было добавить что-то еще, но в горле у него словно хлебная корка застряла, и он не знал, что именно сказать и как точнее выразиться.

Очевидно, Кэйт тоже считала, что тут есть о чем поговорить, потому что спросила:

– И это все?

Дженсен опять пожал плечами.

– Понимаете, Бодхи… – сказал он, наконец, и тут же отпил из стакана. Сладкая ванильная добавка и еще какое-то насыщенное, неясное послевкусие. Дженсен посмаковал чай во рту, пытаясь распознать вкус и заодно обдумывая ответ. – Он очень расстроился. Он… – Дженсен покачал головой, не в состоянии описать безмерное горе мальчика. – Ужасно расстроился, – добавил он глуповато.

– Ясное дело, он ведь только что потерял мать, – заметила Кэйт, склоняя голову и подбирая прядь волос, закручивая ее на пальце. – Грех не расстроиться, как ты считаешь? – она кивнула Дженсену. – Но что насчет тебя?

– Насчет меня?

– Ты был всего на пару лет старше Бодхи, когда потерял мать. А теперь она здесь, рядом, и ты наблюдаешь, как Бодхи проходит через то же самое. Я была бы очень удивлена, если бы ты не испытывал хоть **_что-нибудь_** , даже если ты и не осознаешь, что это за чувство.

– Да, но здесь совсем другое, – возразил Дженсен. – Робин отдала сына отцу, чтобы спасти от рабства.

– Интересный выбор слов, – Кэйт села чуть ровнее. – «Спасти». Выходит, так ты это воспринимаешь? Бодхи спасли?

– Он… сын Джеффа, – Дженсен повертел стакан в руках. – Он не должен… он не заслуживает рабства.

– А ты заслуживаешь? – Кэйт привстала на коленях. – Ты заслужил все то, что случилось с тобой, Дженсен?

– Я… конечно, нет, но… – медленно, совсем не убедительно ответил он. – Здесь другое, – закончил он, наконец, фразу. По крайней мере, он был уверен в этом.

Кэйт задумчиво хмыкнула.

– Почему это?

– Он сын Джеффа, – это ведь ясно как дважды два. Дженсен не понимал – то ли Кэйт играет с ним в игры, то ли это очередная идея, которая очевидна лишь ему одному.

– Ты ведь тоже чей-то сын.

– Я не настолько ценный, – покачал головой Дженсен. Ему вспомнились слова матери: «Кто знает, поступили бы мы точно также, будь у нас подобная возможность? Которой у нас все равно не было».

– Потому что у твоей семьи не было денег? – спросила Кэйт. – Ты действительно считаешь, что материальное благосостояние – единственная мера ценности и важности?

– Нет… – медленно протянул Дженсен. Кэйт вечно все усложняла, меняла местами понятия и слова, которые он только что произнес, пока он не терял уверенность в том, что говорил, или в том, что имел в виду. – Я хотел сказать… Я не знаю, каково это быть такими людьми, как Джефф, или Лорд Круз, или вы. И мне не нужно этого знать, не положено.

– То есть, ты считаешь, что мы чем-то лучше тебя? – мягко и вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Кэйт. – Дженсен… Ты знаешь, я люблю Джеффа. Люблю как члена моей семьи, вернее, даже больше, если говорить о моих ненормальных родственничках, – она сделала кислую мину. – Но Джефф… он настолькопотрепан жизнью, разбит и потерян... Да мы все такие, и у каждого собственные причины. Вот почему я прячусь в стенах своего дома, Джефф всегда отталкивает тех, кто, возможно, любит его, ну а Лорд Круз, он… – смолкнув, Кэйт отвела взгляд, скрывая мысль, на которой себя оборвала.

– Но меня Джефф не отталкивает, – возразил Дженсен. Получилось слишком самонадеянно. Хотя это чистая правда.

Кэйт тепло, слегка насмешливо улыбнулась ему.

– Да уж, должна признать, ты невероятно настойчив, – она подперла щеку рукой. – Ладно, мы поговорили о матери Джеффа, о матери Бодхи. Но мы не поговорили о **_твоей_** маме.

– Что это за чай? – спросил Дженсен, протягивая стакан.

– Дженсен…

– Я не уклоняюсь от вопроса, – он поставил стакан на салфетку в центр стола. – Я просто пытался разобрать вкус и не смог.

– Ваниль и ройбуш, – ответила Кэйт. – Тебе нравится? Дам тебе с собой целую пачку.

Дженсен кивнул.

– Очень вкусный. Сладкий, но без излишней сладости.

– Вот ** _теперь_** ты точно избегаешь ответа, – заметила Кэйт, отбрасывая волосы со лба. – Почему ты не хочешь говорить о своей матери?

– Не то чтобы я не хотел… – он задумался. – Просто не о чем рассказывать.

– Ты разговаривал с матерью еще раз?

Дженсен кивнул.

– Мне казалось, я должен был это сделать, – объяснил он, чувствуя, как краска стыда вспыхивает на лице. – Она приехала издалека, для нее это было так важно.

«Для нее был важен я», – подумал он, но не произнес вслух.

– Очень вежливо с твоей стороны.

– Нет, – Дженсен удивился тому, как неожиданно резко вырвалось слово. – Дело не в вежливости, – добавил он после долгой, умышленной паузы. И потом слова оставили его, как неожиданно отливает море, оставляя берег пустынным и сухим.

Он ожидал, что паузу заполнит Кэйт – «Что же это, если не вежливость?» – однако она молчала и не торопила его.

– Я размышлял о ваших словах, – рискнул он продолжить, наконец. Потребность отвлечь внимание от своей персоны переполняла его. Многие годы муштры и дисциплины, и вдруг он со стыдом осознал, что находится на пределе своих возможностей. Давно он не испытывал подобного волнения. Да, он знал – хозяин не продаст его, не сможет, но хотелось бы, чтобы Джефф оставил его у себя не только из-за Траста. Он стремился стать настолько подходящим и идеальным, чтобы хозяину хотелось его, именно его. А не только из-за непомерного хозяйского благородства _._

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, фокусируясь на том, как воздух наполняет легкие, как вздымается грудь. На выдохе он очистил свое сознание, окружая его спокойствием, как спасительным корсетом.

– Дженсен?.. – диван скрипнул, и, пересев, Кэйт коснулась его запястья холодными, легкими пальцами.

Дженсен покачал головой.

– Я в порядке, – успокоил он скорее себя, чем Кэйт. – Просто… – да, он доверял ей (наверное, потому, что ей доверял Джефф), но признаваться в слабости, в несовершенстве? Это по-прежнему давалось ему с трудом. Открыв глаза, Дженсен все равно не поднимал взгляд. – Мне просто нужно было восстановить дыхание.

– Конечно, – легко погладив ему запястье, Кэйт убрала руку и вернулась на диван. – Делай, как тебе удобно.

– Я думал над тем, что вы сказали, – снова начал Дженсен. Расправив плечи, он выровнял ноги и положил руки по сторонам на подлокотники. – О том… чего я жду от этой ситуации. От моей… от моей матери, – хотя Джефф и Кэйт называли миссис Эклз его матерью, было непривычно сделать это самому, обозначить их отношения. – И чем больше я размышлял об этом, тем больше запутывался. Я не знаю, что мне положено **_желать_**. Но… Взять Джеффа и его мать, или Бодхи и Робин… и даже Джареда, то, как он говорит о своей матери. Или вот Мэри-Луиза и ее будущий ребенок. Наверное, это понятие что-то означает – «мама»? Оно должно что-то значить и для меня, хотя я совершенно не понимаю, что именно, – Дженсен снова глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Я попросил ее уехать, – сказал он, радуясь про себя, что произнес слова твердым, недрогнувшим голосом.

– Уехать? Хм-м… – он ожидал, что Кэйт удивится, однако этого не последовало – она просто заинтересовалась. – Очень смелый и решительный поступок.

«Решительный?»

– Но почему?

– Ну-у… – Кэйт пересела, закинув ногу за ногу, и развела руками. – Пригласив твою мать, Джефф заставил тебя испытывать постоянное напряжение. Тебе приходилось вести себя перед матерью определенным образом: быть вежливым и общительным, пытаться восстанавливать отношения, которых ты и не помнишь-то толком. Очень тяжелое испытание.

– Джефф никогда меня не заставлял! – горячо возразил Дженсен.

– В эти рамки ты загнал себя сам, – мягко поправилась Кэйт. – Ты требуешь от себя слишком многого, Джеффу бы и в голову не пришло столько требовать от тебя. Но ты ведь хочешь быть совершенным рабом, не так ли?

– Ему положено иметь лучшее, – согласился Дженсен, не уверенный, к чему клонит Кэйт, и какой вывод или резкий поворот ожидается в их разговоре. – Столько всего произошло, а теперь еще и Бодхи… – он пожал плечами. – Джеффу нужен человек, который поможет ему разобраться с проблемами. Я хочу… я буду рад, если окажусь Джеффу полезен.

– И поэтому ты отослал мать обратно? – Кэйт произнесла фразу не то утвердительно, не то как вопрос.

– Мне было трудно сосредоточиться, пока она находилась в доме, – голос Дженсена стих помимо его желания. – Я все время думал, как она там, в общежитии, пытался понять, чего она хочет, и что вообще всем нужно…

– И к какому выводу ты пришел?

– Ни к какому, – честно признался Дженсен. – Я пытался не думать об этом. Но чем дольше она оставалась здесь, тем усиленнее я старался… решить проблему, исправить ситуацию. Поэтому она должна была уехать. Было бы к лучшему, если бы она уехала, – поправился он, подумав, что первый вариант фразы выглядел грубовато. Вдох. Выдох. – Однако… – набравшись смелости, продолжил он, – я все думаю – что, если здесь все-таки что-то есть?

Кэйт изогнула бровь и непонимающе качнула головой.

– В каком смысле?

– Прошлой ночью мне снился сон. Джефф, он… пытался найти Робин, во сне, а я остался с Бодхи, и мы тоже искали ее. Робин, – Дженсен смолк, сон вернулся к нему с болезненной, пугающей четкостью деталей, вплоть до ощущения потной ладошки Бодхи, вцепившейся в его руку. Дыши, **_дыши же_**. – И там был рынок рабов, рядом с Эль Меркадито, знаете такой?

– Да уж… – Кэйт медленно кивнула, и на лице ее мелькнуло смутное волнение. – Знаю, – она поколебалась. – То место, откуда тебя впервые продали?

– Да, – Дженсен кивнул. Хотя детский ужас и воспоминания о долговом доме Министерства Торговли со временем притупились, он прекрасно понимал, что за мысли служили подпорками для декораций его сна. Видимо, Кэйт тоже понимала: он заметил вспышку в ее кристально-чистых глазах. – Мы шли по рыночным рядам, – голос Дженсена чуть осип, он прочистил горло и продолжил. – Кругом было столько народу. Очень большая толпа, и… Через какое-то время… – это всего лишь сон, умом Дженсен понимал это, но напоминание об ужасе осталось с ним, как если бы, продравшись сквозь мерзкую паутину, ты ощущал ее липкий шелк долгие часы спустя. Он вздохнул. – Я потерял Бодхи, – произнес он ровным, без эмоций голосом. – Только что он держал меня за руку, и вдруг его не стало, он исчез, – он испытывал одновременно отчаяние и облегчение оттого, что голый костяк фраз не передавал его удушающую беспомощность, ледяной ужас от мысли, что он потерял сына Джеффа в гудящей как улей толпе работорговцев.

– Я не видел его, но зато слышал. Он кричал. Плакал, как… – «Как ночью, в доме». Дженсен покачал головой. Бессмысленная деталь, как и все остальное, разве получится объяснить Кэйт, каково это слушать причитания Бодхи, похожие на завывания неприкаянной души? – Я пробовал отыскать его по голосу, но меня окружили люди, столько народу… Я не мог пробиться сквозь толпу, не мог найти его…

– Дженсен, – сказала Кэйт. – Не хочу перебивать тебя и надеюсь, что мы продолжим разговор о твоем сне в ближайшее время. Однако наш сеанс подходит к концу, и мне бы не хотелось удаляться от сегодняшней темы. Ты попросил свою мать уехать. И что ты теперь будешь делать?

Дженсен покачал головой.

– Здесь уже ничего не поделаешь, – Кэйт недоуменно нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала, предоставляя ему свободу действий. – Посмотрим… что будет дальше.

– Дальше? – переспросила она.

– Я не знаю миссис Эклз… мою мать, и она не знает меня, и я не понимаю, почему это должно быть важно для меня, и зачем нам знать друг друга. Но я вижу, что даже четырехлетний малыш считает, что **_мама_** – это важно. И может… здесь что-то есть? Я не знаю… – когда он пытался выразить неясные мысли, роящиеся в голове, выходило еще туманнее. Однако Кэйт смотрела на него ободряюще. – Поэтому я дал ей свою контактную информацию и подумал… – Дженсен пожал плечами. – Может, мы до чего-нибудь договоримся?

– Звучит весьма разумно, – согласилась Кэйт, закидывая прядь волос за ухо. – И как ты себя теперь чувствуешь?

– Хорошо, – сказал Дженсен, хотя правды здесь было на сотую долю процента. – Странное ощущение, – признался он следом. – Чувствую себя, как… Когда на меня смотрели вот так же, как она, значит, хотели мной владеть или трахнуть, или то и другое одновременно. Но ей этого не нужно. Она смотрит точно так же, но желает другого. Страсть, но иного рода. И я не понимаю причины этой страсти. Я вызываю у нее отвращение, моя жизнь ей омерзительна, и все же она… – Дженсен сделал неопределенный знак рукой, пытаясь объяснить. – Наверное, этому есть какое-то объяснение? – сделал он неуверенный вывод.

– Да, – ответила Кэйт. – Несомненно, есть.

 

 

***


	84. Chapter 84

 

**Глава 84**

 

– Привет. Прости, опоздал, – извинился Джефф, лавируя между столиками, что преграждали ему дорогу к Энн Хэтэуэй. Делать это было не просто, потому что Бодхи вцепился в него как клещ. Любые попытки опустить мальчика на пол заканчивались чуть ли не истерикой, и Джефф сдался, решив не торопить события. – Спасибо, что согласилась прийти сюда.

– Где мой Дженсе-ен, – захныкал Бодхи с несчастным видом, уткнувшись носом в грудь Джеффу.

– Будет тебе Дженсен, подожди немного, – он успокаивающе погладил мальчика по спине. Бодхи был такой горячий, его футболка взмокла от пота. – Может, пока поздороваешься с моим другом Энн?

В этот раз Джеффа не удостоили и словом, Бодхи просто помотал головой, щекоча ему шею прядями волос. Джефф вздохнул и виновато поглядел на Энн – та рассмеялась.

– Все нормально, – уверила она, ногой выдвигая ему свободный стул.

Опять проблема: Джефф попытался опуститься на него, не выпуская сына из рук, но не сел, а скорее шлепнулся на сиденье. Стул закачался на тонких ножках, Джефф вместе с Бодхи наклонился вперед, чтобы не упасть, и, наконец, устроился. Прикусив губу, Энн еле сдерживалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. Скрыв смех покашливанием, она продолжила:

– Знаешь, я проезжала мимо этого кафе сотню раз, но и не подозревала, что здесь так здорово.

Джефф предпринял слабую попытку отнять руки Бодхи от своей шеи, в результате чего маленькие острые коленки ткнули его под ребра похлеще шпор на сапогах бабушки Морган, и Джефф передумал.

– Принести вам чего-нибудь выпить, сэр? – поинтересовался официант. Джефф и не заметил его появления. Хотя официант владел собой лучше, чем Энн, Джефф подозревал, что посмеивался парень именно из-за него.

От чего бы он сейчас не отказался, так это от виски и большущего косячка.

– Чаю со льдом. Без лимона, – он похлопал Бодхи по спине. – Будешь что-нибудь пить, дружок?

– Колу, – пробубнил тот, не отрывая лица от шеи Джеффа.

– Колу, – кивнул Джефф официанту. – Никак еще не разберусь, – пояснил он Энн, когда их оставили одних. – А как до еды дело доходит – вообще кошмар.

– А, по-моему, ты вполне справляешься, – сказала Энн и, посмотрев на соседние столики, опять перевела взгляд на Джеффа: – Познакомь меня со своим юным другом.

– Ах, да, извини… – Джефф растеряно почесал бороду. – Все пытаюсь привыкнуть. Это Бодхи, мой… мой сын.

Энн широко раскрыла глаза.

– Я и не подозревала…. В смысле, твоя мать сказала… – она захлопала ресницами, но тут же, опомнившись, выдала свою привычную блистательную улыбку. – А, неважно.

Джефф позавидовал, как легко она взяла себя в руки, и подумал: это потому, что она моложе меня (гораздо моложе), или потому, что это не ей неизвестно откуда на голову свалился сын?

– Я сам лишь недавно узнал, – объяснил Джефф, наверное, в десятый раз за последние дни. Он представил, что сказал бы Дженсен на его предложение разослать друзьям и знакомым открытки типа «У меня мальчик!», вместо того, чтобы терпеливо разъяснять каждому при встрече. Мысль позабавила его, помогая смягчить непроходящую боль: как же он тоскует о пропущенных годах рядом с собственным сыном. – Долго рассказывать, – добавил он.

Энн кивнула, и Джефф приготовился к новым вопросам, однако она взяла меню со стола и сказала:

– Я собиралась попробовать брускетту, но после встречи с мистером Бодхи я передумала. Как насчет жареной моцареллы? – она повысила голос, адресуя вопрос мальчику. – Что скажешь, Бодхи? Ты любишь сыр?

– Ага, – буркнул тот, не поднимая головы с плеча Джеффа.

– Тогда нам жареную моцареллу, – кивнула Энн официанту, который как раз вернулся с напитками.

Бодхи поддался, наконец, уговорам, развернулся к столу (Иначе как ему пить колу?) и взял стакан обеими руками.

– Что ты будешь кушать? – спросил Джефф, открывая меню одной рукой. Робин с такой легкостью заказывала еду для Бодхи. Она вообще легко с ним управлялась.

– Я не голодный, – заявил тот, посасывая колу и сосредоточенно водя соломинкой по краю стакана.

– Пока еду принесут, можешь и проголодаться.

Бодхи помотал головой, стукая соломинкой по стенкам стакана.

– Не-а.

Джефф вздохнул и заказал себе бургер с двойной картошкой, рассудив, что сможет поделиться с Бодхи, если тот все же захочет есть.

– Извини, – снова смущенно сказал он Энн. Приводить с собой Бодхи – не лучшая идея, однако отправиться вместе с ним на сеанс Дженсена у Кэйт было невозможно, а мальчик не остался бы ни с кем, кроме отца и Дженсена.

– Хватит извиняться! – остановила его Энн с улыбкой. – У меня есть племянники и племянницы, я знаю, что это такое. Он вполне ничего, и вы двое отлично смотритесь, – она развела руками. – Все хорошо.

– Ладно, – согласился Джефф, не совсем уверенный, что все так уж хорошо, как утверждала Энн. Отцовство шло ему, как пиджак с чужого плеча, Зак и Кейн постоянно твердили о том, что он давно ни с кем не встречался...

– Откуда ты узнал об этом месте? – спросила Энн, подхватывая выбившуюся из прически прядь и убирая за ухо. – Поверить не могу, и почему я здесь раньше не бывала?

Джефф пожал плечами.

– Моя подруга Кэйт откопала. Она, знаешь, аб… то есть… у нее определенные убеждения.

– А-а… – Энн кивнула и, видимо, неосознанно провела ладонью по волосам своего личного раба Криса, что стоял на коленях у ее стула. – Мой старший брат Майкл, он тоже… такой, – она покачала головой. – Я восхищаюсь их силой духа, но ведь так жить невероятно тяжело. И, само собой, мои родители страшно недовольны, – она задумалась, уставившись в одну точку, но тут Бодхи громко хлюпнул, втягивая через соломинку последнюю каплю колы. – Да и вообще, куда бы я делась без Криса? – добавила она оживленно, перебирая пряди волос раба.

«Тяжело? А каково тогда рабам, что живут под нашим гнетом?» – слова Кэйт отчетливо раздались у Джеффа в ушах, напоминая, отчего он так давно не показывался в обществе, не желая выходить из тесного дружеского круга. Ему всегда было трудно болтать, как ни в чем не бывало, с людьми его положения, с теми, кто не задумывался о своих рабах, о рабстве вообще, или, что еще хуже, активно рабство поддерживал. Хотя, по его личной мерке злодеяний, Энн и близко не попадала под сравнение с Томом Крузом.

– Итак, – протянул Энн, откидываясь на спинку стула и положив ногу за ногу. – Твоя подруга Кэйт или твоя **_подруга_** Кэйт?

– Хочу домой, – заканючил Бодхи, ставя стакан на край стола.

– Но нам ведь еще и сыр не принесли! – обратилась к нему Энн. – Я так надеялась, что ты поможешь мне съесть жареный сыр, Бодхи.

Бодхи так резко отвернулся, что Джефф запаниковал и приподнялся, чтобы подхватить сына. Мальчик ткнулся ему в грудь, хватаясь за карман рубашки, и застенчиво покивал, не поворачиваясь.

– Может, тебе еще колы? – предложил Джефф, знаком подзывая официанта, который, о чудо, снова приблизился – с тарелкой моцареллы и соусом маринара. – Мы с Кэйт просто друзья, – пояснил он, когда Бодхи пересел поближе к тарелке.

– Но ты ведь с кем-то встречаешься? – это было почти утверждение, Энн склонив голову, смотрела на него с откровенным убеждением. Трудно сказать, что она увидела на лице Джеффа, однако тут же рассмеялась. – Да ладно тебе! – она изобразила в воздухе жест, круг рукой. – Так и светишься, как все влюбленные, – добавила она. – Может, твоя мать и не заметила, но я-то вижу. Давненько со мной подобного не случалось, однако я прекрасно помню это чувство. И я вижу, что влюбился ты совсем недавно, – протянула она задумчиво. – Словно искра пробежала между вами, не можете расстаться и на секунду, да? – она вдруг снова рассмеялась. – Ну вот, ты еще и покраснел! Ага, значит, и правда, влюбился.

Не то чтобы Джефф имел привычку краснеть, однако сейчас он ощутил, как щеки его зарделись, и мысленно порадовался, что отрастил бороду.

Подперев щеку рукой, Энн пристально, с улыбкой поглядела на него.

– Надо же, после знакомства с Хавьером я не ожидала такой… старомодной скромности. Вы с братом совсем не похожи, да?

Вот теперь язык у Джеффа развязался.

– Нет, – у него не получилось скрыть горечь при упоминании Хавьера. – Не похожи.

– Хм-м… Кажется, я наступила на больную мозоль, – заметила Энн и, взявшись за приборы, разрезала свою моцареллу гораздо аккуратнее Бодхи – тот уже обсыпал грудь панировкой. – Извини, не стоило мне говорить о Хавьере, я просто удивилась.

Джефф покачал головой, сейчас, когда вспышка раздражения улеглась, он чувствовал себя глуповато.

– Да нет, ничего особенного. Сама знаешь, что такое семья. Родственники приезжают на пару дней, и кажется, что они погостили так мало. Но стоит им задержаться, и ты вдруг вспоминаешь, по каким причинам поселился за тысячу миль от них.

– Это точно, – улыбнулась Энн, слизывая соус с уголка губ. – Я обожаю Майкла, но после нескольких часов лекций насчет Криса я готова собственноручно усадить его на самолет, – она коснулась щеки своего раба, и Крис повернулся к ней. Даже в профиль была заметна яркая голубизна его глаз, почти как у Миши, но когда он поднял взгляд на хозяйку, выражение лица его оставалось непроницаемым. Он открыл рот и принял кусочек сыра из ее рук все с тем же бесстрастным видом. Однако Энн, напротив, не стремилась сдержаться, ее карие глаза загорелись, полные губы едва заметно изогнулись в улыбке, понятной лишь этим двоим.

Бодхи потянул отца за рубашку, так что тот забеспокоился, не оторвутся ли пуговицы. Мальчик чуть не до ушей перемазался в соус и крошки, и Джефф невольно улыбнулся ему.

– Пап, это кто?

Внутри Джеффа сжалось до боли, однако он спокойно ответил:

– Это Крис, личный раб Энн.

– Как Дженсен?

Расправив салфетку, Джефф попытался вытереть сыну физиономию, но тот увернулся, отпихивая его ручонками.

– Да, как Дженсен.

– А почему он на полу? – «шептал» Бодхи довольно громко, и услышать его могли за соседними столами, а уж за своим – и подавно. Джеффу показалось, что невозмутимое лицо Криса дрогнуло, по губам пробежала усмешка.

– Потому что рабы должны находиться на полу, когда они рядом со своими хозяевами.

Сощурившись, Бодхи упрямо выпятил подбородок.

– Но Дженсен не сидит на полу.

К счастью, появился официант с их блюдом, и Бодхи, доказав, что он действительно сын Джеффа, накинулся на жареную картошку как голодный волк.

– Ладно, – игриво продолжила Энн, разделяя куриную грудку с мастерством хирурга. – Расскажи мне о своей безумной страсти.

– Да собственно… – Джефф опять почувствовал, что краснеет. – Нечего рассказывать.

– О, мужчины! – она насмешливо улыбнулась. – «Нечего рассказывать», – передразнила она Джеффа, состроив гримасу. – Появись у меня кто-нибудь, и чтобы я вот так же светилась от счастья – да я бы всему миру растрезвонила.

Джефф пожал плечами.

– Наверное, я боюсь сглазить, – тихо признался он, пытаясь удержать бургер одной рукой, а ёрзающего Бодхи – другой.

– Понимаю, – Энн кивнула. – Были у меня такие отношения, – она опять машинально погладила Криса по затылку, далее вниз по шее. Интересно, подумал Джефф, она замечает, что делает? Или, быть может, он вообразил себе невесть что? – Тогда назови мне причины, по которым у вас может не сложиться?

Джефф, куснув гамбургер, застыл на этом вопросе.

– Легче назвать причины… – он раздумывал над ответом, – по которым у нас может сложиться. При идеальном раскладе.

– Ладно, – согласилась Энн, скармливая Крису ломтик курятины. – Тогда хочу услышать эти причины.

– Он думает, что любит меня. И я сделаю все на свете, чтобы доказать, что он не ошибается во мне.

Слова Джеффа заставили Энн призадуматься, она отвела взгляд в сторону.

– Похоже, все серьезно, – заметила она без тени улыбки.

Джефф улыбнулся, и у него в груди расцвело приятное тепло от одной только мысли о Дженсене.

– Да, – согласился он. – Так и есть.

 

 

***


	85. Chapter 85

 

**Глава 85**

 

– Ну, и как прошла встреча с Леди Хэтэуэй? – спросил Дженсен, расстегивая Джеффу рубашку. Тот, испытывая неловкость, не знал, куда деть руки. Однако Дженсен ожидал ответа, и только уже за то, что он всю ночь строил из себя клоуна, пытаясь утихомирить Бодхи, Джефф готов был сделать для него всё.

– Мне кажется, хорошо, – он дрогнул, когда Дженсен коснулся пальцами его груди, провел по бокам, стягивая рубашку с плеч, высвобождая ему руки. – Я собирался объявить ей, что мы «просто друзья»… Но Энн меня опередила.

– Думаете? – с недоверчивой улыбкой переспросил Дженсен.

– Когда женщина начинает давать тебе любовные советы, можно смело утверждать, что тебя занесли в список «просто друзья».

Дженсен взялся за пояс, расстегивая ему пряжку, и Джефф невольно втянул живот, стараясь думать о чем-нибудь невинном.

– Вы полагаете, это верное решение? – Дженсен посмотрел на него снизу вверх, спуская брюки по ногам.

– Конечно. Мне нравится Энн, он хорошая, но, честно скажу, как гора с плеч, – Джефф не удержался и провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке. – Гора с плеч, – повторил он, понизив голос, и переступил из штанин.

– Вам нужно с кем-нибудь встречаться, – тихо заметил Дженсен, быстро вскинув взгляд и выдавая свое волнение. – Бодхи… лишь временная передышка, но не выход из ситуации.

Джефф тяжело вздохнул, но тут же сбился с дыхания, потому что Дженсен потянулся к нему, уткнулся лицом ему в пах, и теплое влажное дыхание, проникая сквозь ткань белья, прошлось по члену Джеффа, как легкое прикосновение.

– Знаю, – он погладил застывшие от геля волосы Дженсена, желая, чтобы пряди были подлиннее, и чтобы можно было запустить в них пальцы. – Но сегодня мне не хочется говорить о моих отношениях с другими. Хочу подумать о нас с тобой.

Снова Дженсен вскинул на него неясный взгляд, и Джефф в который раз пожелал узнать, что за мысли кроются за этим невероятно красивым фасадом.

– О нас? – переспросил Дженсен, садясь на пятки.

Джефф улыбнулся, то ли из-за растерянности в его голосе, то ли из-за самого Дженсена, прекрасного и одновременно невыносимого, такого же упрямого, как и сам хозяин.

– Да, **_о нас_**. Поднимись-ка.

Дженсен послушно вскочил на ноги, и Джефф подавил укол совести. Он коснулся лица Дженсена, спустился ладонями ниже, к шее. Веки Дженсена тяжело опустились, черты лица разгладились, всем телом он потянулся к хозяину.

– Понимаешь, вот что я думаю, – Джефф тоже сделал шаг навстречу. – Мы никак не найдем общий язык. Ты… ты стараешься до меня достучаться, стараешься рассказать о себе, но слушатель из меня неважный. Кэйт и остальные, они втолковывали мне, но я их слушал так же невнимательно, как и тебя, – Джефф вздохнул: на него вдруг навалилась усталость, даже плечи заныли. – Я хочу понять тебя, Дженсен. Хочу, чтобы мы стали ближе друг другу. Я не представляю, как это осуществить, но буду пытаться. И мне не хочется думать об отношениях с кем-то еще, пока я не выясню, что происходит между нами, кто мы друг другу.

– И кем, вы считаете, мы должны стать друг другу?

Вопрос Дженсена прозвучал с вежливым интересом, и Джефф не сомневался в его умении скрывать чувства, однако сейчас, тесно прижавшись к хозяину, он нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу в ожидании ответа.

– Не-ет, – возразил Джефф. – Ты первый скажи. Кто мы друг другу?

– Я… – да, нечестно пользоваться такими моментами, и все же Джефф любил застать Дженсена врасплох, вытащить его из-под толстой брони сдержанности и хладнокровия. – Хочу, чтобы мы просто были рядом, – ответил тот, наконец. – Мне кажется, что я… приношу вам счастье… – он сощурился, глядя хозяину в глаза.

– Это правда, – охотно подтвердил Джефф, расслышав в его словах неуверенность.

– Ну, тогда… Я тоже счастлив быть рядом с вами, здесь, сейчас, – Дженсен свесил голову, покусывая губу, краска смущения разлилась по его веснушчатой коже. – Я никогда в жизни не был так счастлив, – его голос понизился до едва различимого шепота.

– Да… – сердце Джеффа сжалось. – Я тоже.

Он положил ладонь на шею Дженсену – кожа там была такой мягкой, теплой. Легкое прикосновение к его губам, и Дженсен тут же приоткрыл рот, дыхание вырвалось из него, наполняя Джеффу легкие, удерживая в поцелуе. Дженсен издал тихий довольный стон и медленно обнял его, вначале несмело, словно ожидая возражений, но потом все крепче и крепче.

Наверное, ничто бы не смогло отвлечь Джеффа от этого поцелуя, от губ Дженсена… разве только двадцать тонюсеньких когтей-иголочек, что впились вдруг в лодыжку.

– Твою ж мать!

Дженсен хихикнул. Нет, честное слово, **_он засмеялся_**. Хотя через секунду, зажав рот ладонями, в ужасе поглядел на хозяина. А котенок, это дьявольское отродье, которое навязал им Джаред, нахально взвыл, и, не собираясь отпускать ногу, вцепился как репейник.

– Шустрик! – упав на колени, Дженсен потянулся за котенком. Шустрик (Ну кто так котов называет, а?) посчитал это приглашением и сиганул с ноги Джеффа, как с ветки, в подставленные ладони. – Простите, простите меня! – повторял он, весь сжавшись и прикрывая котенка руками. – Я немедленно от него избавлюсь…

– Да ничего, – Джефф осмотрел лодыжку: нет ли крови? – Не нужно. Конечно, объясни ему, что мои ноги – не деревья, чтобы по ним карабкаться, но это ведь твой кот, – щипало ужасно, хотя кожа как будто целая. Он взъерошил Дженсену волосы. – Все хорошо, Дженсен. На Шустрика я не сержусь, и он, кажется, вполне доволен, – котенок недобро заурчал и цапнул Дженсена за палец. – Да, вижу, что доволен, маленький засранец. Пойдем, милый, – он слегка потянул Дженсена за ухо. – Пойдем в постель.

– Простите, – повторил Дженсен, отвлекая котенка кричаще-яркой игрушкой – та зазвенела, стоило Шустрику на нее наброситься.

Дженсен вытянулся на кровати рядом с Джеффом, между его бровей залегла тревожная складка, и Джефф провел пальцем, разглаживая хмурую морщинку.

– Думаешь, мало у меня царапин и шрамов от собак? С котом все в порядке и со мной тоже. Все у нас хорошо, – помнится, то же самое сказала ему Энн. Он притянул Дженсена к себе. – Все хорошо, – за долгое время Джефф впервые ощутил, что это и в самом деле так.

Дженсен молчал, изучая его лицо, словно пытаясь понять, и потом, тихо выдохнув, вдруг прижался губами к губам хозяина. Да, Джефф всегда мечтал об этом, и все же неожиданный напор Дженсена застал его врасплох; он вздрогнул. Но еще до того, как Дженсен отпрянул от него, расценив это, как недовольство, Джефф взял его лицо в ладони и крепко поцеловал в ответ. Дженсен отозвался грудным стоном, еще теснее прижимаясь к нему, его член требовательно вжимался в бедро Джеффу.

– Можно, я вам минет сделаю? – спросил Дженсен, когда их поцелуй прервался. Голос его огрубел, словно не язык, а член Джеффа побывал у него во рту. Взгляд его больших глаз потемнел, он испытующе смотрел на хозяина. – Весь день об этом только и думал, – пальцами он слегка коснулся члена Джеффа, продолжив неуверенно: – Или вы слишком устали?

– Весь день, да? А можно мне сделать то же самое? – Джеффу до сих пор не верилось, что Дженсен желает его, на самом деле желает. И, черт, как тяжело постоянно принимать решения за двоих… Впрочем, у Джеффа все равно не было объяснений, отчего они поступают так или иначе.

«Разве только одно – я просто люблю тебя».

«Я люблю тебя, Дженсен».

У него всегда так – что на уме, то и на языке, но эти слова почему-то не торопились сорваться с губ.

«Я люблю тебя».

– Д-да, конечно, – проговорил Дженсен. Где-то под кроватью игриво звякнула кошачья игрушка. – Как пожелаете.

– Но чего желаешь ты? – Дженсен приподнялся на постели, и ладони Джеффа легли ему на бедра, пальцы вжались в гладкую, мягкую кожу.

– Вот этого, – поспешил он ответить. – Мне нравится… – он смутился, краснея. – Мне нравится все, что вы со мной делаете.

Дженсен смотрел на него сверху вниз, приоткрыв влажные губы, и Джефф развел ему бедра, раскрывая шире. Пальцами скользнул ему под яички, надавливая там, поглаживая кожу под ними, и Дженсен, зажмурившись, тихо застонал, толкаясь бедрами вверх в руках Джеффа.

– Иди ко мне, милый, – приподнявшись, одной рукой он притянул Дженсена к своим губам, другой спускаясь ниже, поглаживая ему вход, а потом опять поднимаясь, перекатывая в пальцах мягкие, упругие яички. – Хочу все это попробовать на вкус, – простонал Джефф в поцелуе, прикусив ему нижнюю губу, и Дженсен вздрогнул, стиснув хозяину плечи, подаваясь вверх бедрами. – Можно отсосать тебе, Джен?

– Да, Мастер.

 ** _Эти_** **_слова_** , пугающие и возбуждающие одновременно, заставили Джеффа содрогнуться. Дженсен передвинулся, устраиваясь перед ним, задев его по щеке своим твердым членом, и Джефф принял его до упора, провел языком снизу доверху, дразня кончиком языка нежную головку.

За тихим поскуливанием Дженсена и гулом крови в собственных ушах Джефф не расслышал тихое «тук-тук» и скрип широко распахнувшейся двери. Он очнулся, только когда Дженсен вдруг метнулся в сторону, спешно натягивая на себя покрывало.

– Папа?

Джефф уткнулся лбом в подушку в смешанных чувствах – и расстройство, и комичность ситуации, – потом, опершись на локоть, он поглядел на хрупкое создание: неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Бодхи стоял в дверях, оттягивая край пижамы.

– Ну, что, Бод? Случилось что-нибудь, приятель?

Видимо, тот расценил это как «можно войти» и тут же прошлепал босыми ногами к кровати. Положив ладонь на худенькое плечо мальчика, Джефф ощутил, как тот дрожит.

– Плохой сон, да?

Бодхи кивнул.

– Можно мне поспать с тобой и Дженсеном?

Джефф вздохнул: похоже, секс превращался в несбыточную мечту.

– Да, Бодхи, иди сюда.

Он протянул ему руки, но мальчик вцепился ручонками в одеяло и сам вскарабкался на кровать, словно покоритель Эвереста. Заехав коленом Джеффу так, что еще бы немного, и не видать больше тому наследников, Бодхи развернулся, задел Дженсена локтем по челюсти (точно синяк останется) и, наконец, угомонился между ними.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как он уже крепко спал.

– Чувствую, мы никогда больше не займемся сексом, – уныло протянул Джефф, шлепнул ладонью по выключателю ночника и плюхнулся на матрас. Где-то под кроватью звякнул колокольчик, и Джефф был уверен: котенок это нарочно, издевается, гад, над его наивными мечтами.

– Займемся, – уверил его Дженсен, спокойный и невозмутимый, в отличие от хозяина. Помолчав, он спросил: – Мне уйти?

– Что? – Джефф оторвал голову от подушки. – Нет. Зачем?

Наверное, Дженсен пожал плечами в темноте.

– Теперь с вами Бодхи.

– То есть, ты считаешь, что нужен мне в этой постели только ради секса? – через свернувшегося в клубок Бодхи он дотянулся до плеча Дженсена, провел вниз по его покрывшейся мурашками руке, нащупывая его пальцы и скрещивая со своими. – Если ты забыл, мы спали вместе задолго до того, как… стали спать вместе.

– Да уж, помню, – ему показалось, что Дженсен улыбнулся. – Просто я подумал…

– Ясно, – перебил Джефф, сжимая ему ладонь. – Когда же, наконец, до тебя дойдет: ты тоже член моей семьи. Понимаешь? Важная ее часть. Ты важен для меня.

Дженсен медлил с ответом, кожа его горела огнем, и Джефф не мог определить – от растерянности ли, от смущения, или еще из-за какого-то чувства, о котором он и не подозревал.

– Вы не ответили на вопрос, – наконец, проговорил Дженсен.

– Какой вопрос?

– Кем мы должны стать друг другу?

– А-а… ну-у… – Джефф потянул его за руку, и Дженсен придвинулся ближе, ложась на бок позади Бодхи, и его вечно холодные пятки коснулись ступней Джеффа. – Хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, Дженсен. Вот так, как сейчас, – он поднес ладонь Дженсена к губам, целуя ему пальцы. – Хочу сделать тебя самым счастливым на свете.

Дженсен тихо усмехнулся.

– Вы уже делаете это.

– Ну, тогда буду продолжать в том же духе.

 

 

***


	86. Chapter 86

 

**Глава 86**

 

– Не думала, что снова увижу вас, мистер Морган.

Индира Варма, как всегда, прекрасно владела собой и на этот раз предстала в образе сексуальной библиотекарши: было учтено все, вплоть до очков с цепочками на дужках. Образ этот оказал на Джеффа желаемый эффект, и ему стоило труда сдержаться и не заерзать в уютном кресле.

Он пожал плечами.

– Честно говоря, я и сам не знал, вернусь ли я сюда когда-нибудь, – признался он. – И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Джефф, я настаиваю.

– Как угодно... Джефф, – Индира задумчиво постучала по губам дужкой очков, и Джеффу захотелось съежиться под ее пронизывающим взглядом. – Тогда что привело вас в мое скромное жилище? К тому же, без очаровательного Дженсена? – она указала на пустующее место рядом с ним.

Хотя он и ожидал подобного вопроса – собственно, ради этого Джефф и пришел, – он по-прежнему не знал ответа. Дыхание перехватило, словно в живот ему вцепился Шустрик.

– Я все пытаюсь разобраться, – медленно произнес он, поглаживая лакированные поручни резного кресла. Трудно сказать, стало бы ему легче, окажись Дженсен рядом. – Я не… – он вздохнул. – Я вырос в семье строгих правил. Хотя с родственниками у меня мало общего. Никогда не стремился быть на них похожим, понимаете? – Индира кивнула, легкая улыбка тронула ее губы и придала ему смелости. – Я никогда не был ханжой… Всегда считал себя, знаете, искателем приключений.

Индира кивнула: «Ага-а».

– А теперь вас словно выбило из колеи?

Джефф хмыкнул.

– Я бы сказал, отшвырнуло на несколько метров. То, что случилось в прошлый раз… Когда я был здесь… – он невольно развел бедра, по телу пронеслась дрожь, напоминая о том удовольствии и смущая одновременно.

– Вайолет чрезвычайно талантлива. Одно наслаждение любоваться ее работой, – Индира поджала губы, на которые не пожалела ярко-алой помады. – Мистер Морган… Джефф, можно быть с вами откровенной?

Он махнул рукой.

– Конечно, почему нет? Вы уже видели меня без штанов, какие уж тут церемонии.

Ее стандартная деловая улыбка потеплела, в глазах блеснули искорки.

– Хорошо. Итак, насколько **_я поняла_** , у вас с Дженсеном… довольно необычные отношения, – осторожно поинтересовалась она и вопросительно посмотрела на Джеффа в ожидании ответа. – Я права?

– Я… – ладно, договорились же по-честному. – Да, – согласился Джефф. – Вы… правы.

– Хорошо, – она улыбнулась шире. – Великолепно. С этим мы разобрались… Также, мне показалось, что Дженсен обладает б ** _о_** льшим опытом в БДСМ и получает от подобных отношений удовольствие. Это правда?

– Да, – хотя Джефф по-прежнему не понимал его, Индира и здесь была права.

– Отлично. С этим тоже ясно. Вы, насколько я могу судить, менее опытны. Отсюда вытекает вопрос: вы здесь ради Дженсена, или сами заинтересовались в БДСМ?

Сначала Джефф хотел выпалить: «Конечно, потому что сам заинтересовался!» Но затем он задумался над ответом. Речь шла не о здоровенном волосатом «папочке», сплошь в коже и в маске на молнии, словно борец с ринга. Однако у Джеффа не было ни малейшего понятия, о чем же шла сейчас речь.

– Мой друг Джереми… он всегда называл меня «мужланом», – начал Джефф с легкой улыбкой. – Наверное, это правда. Порой я веду себя грубовато. Никакой… крови, конечно, – поторопился он добавить. – Но мне нравилось смотреть, как Дженсена били плетьми. Понравилось самому пороть его, когда он попросил об этом. Однако я, честно, не понимаю, что все это значит. И я… даже боюсь представить.

– Потому что вы заводитесь, когда причиняете кому-то боль? – это прозвучало как утверждение, и Джефф, не удержавшись, вздрогнул. – Потому что любите демонстрировать власть над своим мальчиком, пока трахаете его? Слушать его сладкие умоляющие стоны?

Джефф резко вздохнул, жар пронесся по его телу от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Трудно сказать, от стыда или от желания.

– Вы бьете своих рабов, мистер Морган?

– Что?.. – резкая сталь в ее голосе, обжигающая, как удар хлыста, дошла до него раньше, чем смысл слов. – Нет! – он сдавленно добавил: – Разве только Дженсена…

Индира покачала головой.

– Я говорю не о боли ради удовольствия. Я спрашиваю, вы бьете своих рабов по-настоящему? – голос ее стал совсем жестким. – Может, режете их, оставляете шрамы, калечите? Таврите, например? Лишаете пищи и воды? Насилуете их, пускаете кровь? **_Делаете ли вы такое со своими рабами_**?

– Нет! – еще громче воскликнул Джефф, уже закипая. – Конечно же, нет!

– Конечно, нет… – повторила за ним Индира. – Вижу по вашему лицу, что подобные мысли вам отвратительны. А ваш мальчик, Дженсен… пусть вы и возбудились, наблюдая за его поркой, вы все же были нежны с ним. Как с любимым. И хотя подозреваю, что вы на меня сейчас сердиты, с кулаками вы не наброситесь. Полагаю, вами движет не банальная страсть к насилию и желание подавлять другого.

– Нет, – Джефф сжал подлокотники так, что побелели пальцы. – Надеюсь, что нет.

– Хорошо, – склонившись, Индира что-то тихо проговорила рабыне, стоящей на коленях у ее кресла, однако Джефф слов не расслышал. Рабыня, чей наряд «школьницы» вполне соответствовал наряду хозяйки, изящно поднялась с колен и покинула кабинет.

Индира откинулась в кресле, поставив локти на подлокотники и сведя вместе пальцы.

– Послушайте, Джефф. Я просто «госпожа». Я не могу… взять и «исправить» вас. Не могу изменить ваши чувства. Какими бы не были ваши разногласия с БДСМ, вы должны в них разобраться сами. Но. Я могу приоткрыть для вас двери дома, и помочь изменить свои взгляды.

Джефф открыл было рот, но Индира остановила его жестом.

– Забудьте вы о Дженсене вообще, и о себе забудьте. Поймите, существует большая разница между согласием двух взрослых людей на действие ради общего удовольствия и желанием избить кого-то лишь потому, что вы можете себе это позволить.

– Да, конечно, я понимаю, – Джефф вздохнул. – Наверное. Но Дженсен…

Индира покачала головой.

– Нет, – в ее мягком голосе все равно слышались командные нотки. – Он может прийти позже. А сейчас мы удалим из уравнения Дженсена и сосредоточимся только на Джеффе, – поднявшись из-за стола, она протянула ему руку. – Идемте со мной.

И Джефф пошел.

Когда он вернулся домой, было уже совсем поздно. В некоторых окнах еще горел свет, однако все разошлись по комнатам, и дом почти целиком погрузился во тьму. Все, за исключением Дженсена, само собой. Тот ожидал хозяина на кухне, сидя за барной стойкой, и в кольце его рук живой муфтой свернулся Шустрик.

– Сэм оставила вам поесть… ужин для вас, – произнес он старательно нейтральным тоном, сам с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо хозяина. – Могу разогреть, если пожелаете.

– Да нет, я не голоден, – подойдя ближе, он взял лицо Дженсена в ладони, поглаживая скулы большими пальцами. Да, Дженсен – его раб и позволил бы сделать с ним что угодно, а не просто легонько похлопать по щеке. Но каждый раз это казалось Джеффу маленьким чудом. Как хорошо, кода темной ночью тебя ожидают дома, не говоря уже о том, что ожидает Дженсен – всё, о чем Джефф мог только мечтать.

– А ты поел?

Дженсен кивнул, и в глазах его тут же возник вопрос: «Это ведь ничего?» Наверное, потребуются годы, если верить Кэйт (а к подруге он прислушивался), чтобы это исправить. Хотя Джефф, как ни странно, не особенно переживал. Ведь это означает, что у них впереди годы, и он сумеет стереть тревожный взгляд с лица Дженсена.

– Хорошо, – похвалил он, ощущая, как спало напряжение тела под его ладонями. Джефф сравнил Дженсена, его потребность в одобрении хозяина, с теми «покорными рабами» БДСМ, что представила ему Индира. Нелегко понять, где здесь истинное рабство, вколоченное в Дженсена за годы жизни, а где «покорный раб». Наверное, чтобы разобраться, тоже уйдут годы.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – спросил Дженсен. Заметив, что задумался и глядит в одну точку, Джефф часто заморгал, приходя в себя. Дженсен повторил: – Что случилось? Вы в порядке?

– Я не знаю, – признался он. – То есть… Да, все хорошо. Просто я… У меня был напряженный день, – добавил он.

Склонив голову набок, Дженсен изучающее поглядел на хозяина, и выражение легкого подозрения на его лице придало ему еще больше очарования.

– В хорошем или плохом смысле?

– Думаю, в хорошем, – ответил Джефф, сунув руки в карманы. – Я посетил Индиру Варму.

– Госпожу Варму? – Дженсен захлопал ресницами, и Джеффу послышалась обида в его голосе. – Вы… были там весь день?

Джефф рассмеялся.

– Нет. Просто… когда я ушел, мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подумать, поразмышлять. В том числе, о себе. Мне кажется… – протянул он и пожал плечами, не находя слов, чтобы описать свои чувства. – Мне кажется, я меняюсь, – закончил он, наконец. Его хриплый голос надломился, в глазах неожиданно запекло.

– Что, это настолько плохо?

Джефф опять пожал плечами, еще глубже сунув руки в карманы.

– Я не знаю. В том и проблема, я не знаю.

– Могу я помочь? – Дженсен поднялся со стула, прижав к себе Шустрика локтем, отчего котенок недовольно пискнул.

Джефф задумался, покачиваясь на пятках. Его поражало, нет, пугало то, насколько Дженсен подходил ему. И еще вечная проблема – даже его четырехлетний сын умел гораздо лучше выражал свои чувства и желания. У Бодхи не было с этим проблем: тот четко знал, чего хочет и никогда не оставлял Дженсена в таком крайнем смятении.

– Ты уже помог мне, милый. Пошли наверх? – Джефф провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке. Наверное, хватит касаться Дженсена так часто, хватит **_желать_** его так сильно… Но Дженсен потянулся навстречу его нежности, глаза чуть затуманились, веки дрогнули. – Пойдешь со мной в постель?

Желание весь день тлело внутри угольком костра, однако сейчас Джефф думал не о сексе. Хотя он и объехал полгорода, пытаясь разобраться в себе, единственный вывод, что пришел ему в голову – не собирается он делать никаких выводов. А устраивать рискованные гонки на скоростной трассе ЛА не доставляло никакого удовольствия, когда рядом не было Дженсена, вцепившегося в сиденье и пытающегося не выдать свой страх.

Джеффа немного тревожило, что все чаще ему было не до веселья, если рядом не было Дженсена. Он терял повадки «одинокого волка», но если в машине эта мысль беспокоила его, то сейчас казалась ерундой по сравнению с шестью футами красоты и теплым, любящим взглядом.

– Вы в порядке? – Дженсен нахмурился, протянул к нему незанятую котенком руку, однако на полпути с неуверенностью остановил движение. Взяв его за запястье, Джефф сам поднес ладонь Дженсена к своему лицу и провел его пальцами по щеке, меняясь ролями: так прежде Дженсен откликался на прикосновение ладони хозяина.

– Постепенно прихожу в норму, – Джефф улыбнулся. – Пойдем уже. Мне не терпится обо всем тебе рассказать.

И Дженсен расцвел улыбкой.

 

 

***


	87. Chapter 87

 

**Глава 87**

 

– Как, ты не собрался? – с беспокойством поинтересовался Джефф, заглядывая в дверь ванной. Дженсен отвернулся, скрывая улыбку: как же хозяин похож сейчас на своего сына.

– Нет еще, – Дженсен бросил взгляд на часы, которые появились в ванной вместе с остальными его принадлежностями для туалета. Джеффа немного раздражало наличие этого предмета в ванной, однако он не решался бередить воспоминания Дженсена и расспрашивать, зачем ему здесь часы. – А что? Разве что-то не так?

– Не так? – Джефф виновато отвел взгляд. – Да нет, все нормально.

Дженсен не оделся до конца: воротник и манжеты на рубашке были расстегнуты, влажные волосы топорщились в разные стороны. Короче говоря, непорядок, однако хозяин все равно не сводил с него глаз, и это внимание, которым Джефф награждал его слишком часто, приятно льстило и питало душу Дженсена, как пища – тело.

Поэтому он пересек комнату и с б ** _о_** льшим чувством, чем того требовали обязанности раба, ткнулся хозяину в бородатую щеку, вдыхая запах его мыла и лосьона.

– Что? – проговорил он, касаясь губами шеи Джеффа.

– М-мм? – для хозяина это было слишком, он сразу забыл, зачем пришел.

Сдержав усмешку, Дженсен отстранился первым.

– Вам что-нибудь угодно?

– Есть у меня пара-тройка желаний, – Дженсен подумал, что хрипотца в голосе Джеффа не случайна. Насколько любил он эту страсть в голосе хозяина, настолько же нравилось Джеффу то, какой трепет вызывал в Дженсене его голос. – Но, э-э… Джефф оглянулся на дверь, словно ожидал кого-то увидеть. – Сейчас не подходящий момент, – виновато закончил он. – Идем.

– Но я не одет… – неуверенно возразил Дженсен.

– Ты и так хорош, и мы спустимся только на минутку.

Ладонь Джеффа легла ему на затылок, и Дженсен, склоняясь к этому прикосновению, ощутил укол сожаления: времени не осталось, их ждут у Мастера Крэйга Фергюсона.

Он увлекся, представляя, как Джефф медленно входит в него, придерживая за шею, и лишь очутившись с хозяином на вершине лестницы, расслышал тихие разговоры, увидел, что внизу, в большом холле собрались все домочадцы и теперь выжидательно смотрят на них.

– Что это… – начал было Дженсен и осекся, не уверенный, о чем именно хотел спросить: сердце заколотилось в груди от неясного чувства. Кейн и Чад стояли со скучающим видом (что для них типично и ни о чем пока не говорило), однако Сэм улыбалась, а Джаред вообще растянул рот до ушей. Выходит, ничего плохого, да?

Он посмотрел на Джеффа: на лице у того сменилось несколько выражений, от тревоги до глуповатого смущения, – что Дженсену тоже было знакомо, – однако там было и какое-то предвкушение, и на это он не знал, как реагировать.

– Дженсен! – вырвавшись от Сэм, Бодхи затопал к ним вверх по лестнице. – Ты сейчас поженишься!

– Я… что? – к счастью, у Дженсена уже выработался рефлекс, и он успел подхватить непоседу: тот, споткнувшись, пропустил ступеньку и приземлился точно к нему в руки, это выглядело словно хорошо заученное танцевальное па. Вынужденная заминка дала Дженсену время унять шок и растерянность, собраться. Он поставил Бодхи на ноги и вопросительно посмотрел на хозяина.

– Ага, поженишься! – радостно повторил Бодхи. – А я буду есть торт! Я помогал его делать, он шоколадный.

Джефф присел перед сыном на корточки, большой ладонью взъерошив ему непослушные вихры. Да, Джефф поведением иногда смахивал на сына, но сейчас Дженсен подумал о себе, увидев, как замер Бодхи от прикосновения Джеффа, как все его внимание устремилось на отца, и ни на кого другого. Это власть Джеффа, подумал Дженсен, его удивительная власть. – Я ведь объяснял тебе, это не свадьба. Мы с Дженсеном не можем пожениться. Если бы я только мог… – добавил Джефф, и его голос надломился, слабо улыбнувшись, он бросил на Дженсена грустный взгляд. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ. – Но нет, я не могу.

Бодхи закатил глаза.

– Потому что он раб, – заученно выговорил он и тяжело вздохнул. Дженсен подумал – Бодхи и правда теперь так думает, или просто ему хорошенько объяснили, что к чему? Неловкая вышла ситуация, когда мальчик представил его однажды: «Мой второй папа Дженсен». – Я **_знаю_** , папа, – Бодхи выпятил нижнюю губу, то ли обидевшись на Джеффа, то ли на ситуацию вообще. Учитывая его взрывной характер, свыкнуться с ролью Дженсена в семье мальчику было нелегко.

Он посмотрел на отца широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Но ты ведь любишь его, правда? Сам говорил, – Бодхи теснее прижался к Дженсену, засовывая ему пальцы за воротник рубашки, как будто боялся, что тот сорвется и убежит, если отец не признается в любви при всех, не сходя с места. К счастью, руки у мальчика были чистые. – Сам говорил, что любишь.

Джефф провел ладонью по лицу, явно пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Он метнул взгляд на Дженсена, и, свесив плечи, тихо проговорил:

– Да, Бодхи, я люблю Дженсена. Очень его люблю, – он оторвал его руку от воротника Дженсена. – Ну-ка, вернись к Сэм и побудь с ней немного, мне нужно поговорить с Дженсеном.

– А можно есть торт?

– Подожди одну минуту.

– Ладно, – Бодхи печально вздохнул.

– Что происходит? – вполголоса поинтересовался Дженсен, когда Бодхи стал осторожно спускаться по ступеням, на ходу заявляя: «Папа разрешил мне есть торт!».

Они оба поднялись, и Джефф поморщился от боли в колене.

– Наверное, надо было подготовить тебя заранее, – уклончиво сказал он, почесывая бороду. – Но потом я подумал, что здесь будем только мы и все наши, домашние… Я хотел устроить сюрприз, хотел удивить тебя…

– Вам это удалось, – сухо сказал Дженсен, и Джефф растерянно улыбнулся.

– Послушай, – он взял его за шею. – Ты меня знаешь, я не выношу всякие там церемонии. Не люблю устраивать шумиху, – он уперся лбом в лоб Дженсену. – И не верю я особенно… в знаки и символы, – Дженсен заинтригованно кивнул, хотя ничего нового от хозяина пока не услышал. – Но я совсем забыл, что символы важны для тебя. Они что-то значат для тебя. И я… если честно, мне это не слишком нравится, но, мне кажется, я начинаю тебя понимать. Чуть лучше, чем прежде, во всяком случае. И потому я хочу подарить тебе… одну штуку.

– Штуку? – озадаченно повторил Дженсен.

– Своего рода знак, – пояснил Джефф. – Знак того, что… я не всегда и все порчу. И что ты неимоверно много значишь для меня, Дженсен. Что мы вместе настолько, насколько ты сам этого захочешь. Насколько мы оба сможем это сохранить.

– Я… конечно, я хочу этого, вы знаете, что хочу, но… Все еще не понимаю, о чем мы говорим, – беспомощно развел он руками. – И мы ведь опоздаем к Мастеру Фергюсону…

– Крэйг подождет, – Джефф взял его за подбородок. – Пошли, спустимся, – позвал он, а потом легко поцеловал его в лоб и взял за руку. У Дженсена было ощущение, что его тянут вниз, как воздушный шарик.

В холле он заметил не только домашнюю обслугу – Сэнди, Адриэну и Джо, присутствовали также Зак с Вэнди, и, что еще удивительнее, Джереми с Мишей. Последний даже подмигнул ему.

– Ты знаешь, что я встречался с Госпожой Вармой, – сказал Джефф. Кто-то принес декоративную подставку, и на ней, на диванной подушке лежал футляр для драгоценностей.

– Конечно, – вежливо подтвердил Дженсен.

Да, он знал, почему визиты к Госпоже Варме – хорошая идея, он чувствовал, что Джефф становится другим под ее руководством. И хотя эти визиты пошли на пользу буйному и порой необузданному характеру Джеффа, он знал, что хозяин ходит туда и ради него. И все равно Дженсен не мог унять грусть и уколы ревности оттого, что его оставили за бортом, что приходится беспомощно выжидать, пока кто-то оказывает Джеффу услуги. А Дженсен бы руку дал на отсечение, лишь бы оказаться там, рядом.

Джефф искоса поглядел на него, что подсказало Дженсену: он не слишком умело скрыл свои чувства. Однако хозяин продолжил.

– Мы как-то беседовали об этом… – Джефф запнулся, и позади него возник Джаред, ободряюще пожимая ему плечо. – Об ошейнике, – закончил он, глубоко вздыхая. Щеки его алели даже сквозь бороду, он как будто хотел отвести взгляд от Дженсена, но не мог себе этого позволить.

Хозяин говорил что-то еще, но Дженсен уже ничего не слышал сквозь звон в ушах. Ошейник… А потом Джефф взял с подушки коробочку и, открыв ее, достал толстую цепь – ошейник для раба, переплетение темного и светлого металла. Дженсен не задумывался, даже не заметил, как опустился на колени, пока до него не донесся голос Кейна:

– Наверное, это означает «да»?

Все рассмеялись, но внимание Дженсена было отдано лишь Джеффу. Тот поднял ему голову за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

– Все ошейники в доме одинаковые, – тихо произнес Джефф. – Потому что я никогда особо не придавал этому значения. Я не хотел, чтобы они что-то значили для вас. Но этот ошейник… – Джефф коснулся цепи – Дженсен видел ее лишь краем глаза. – Этот кое-что значит, – он усмехнулся, у глаз его залегли гусиные лапки морщин. – По крайней мере, для меня. И надеюсь, что для тебя тоже.

– Так и есть, – слова путались, торопясь сорваться с языка. Он перевел дух, стараясь не выдать бурю чувств, что бушевала внутри. – Так и есть, – повторил он увереннее.

Рот Джеффа скривился в грустной и одновременно ласковой улыбке.

– Дженсен… я хотел удивить тебя, но…

– Джефф, – деловито перебила его Сэм и обняла Дженсена за плечи. Бодхи присоседился с другой его стороны, маленькие пальцы нащупали пальцы Дженсена, и тот взялся за потную ладошку, не отводя глаз от лица хозяина. – Ты только погляди на него. Дженсен сам этого хочет, понимаешь? Хватит дергаться.

– Да… Да, – он погладил пальцем подбородок Дженсена. – Ты хочешь этого, милый? – покорно спросил он, а еще – или это лишь показалось Дженсену? – с надеждой.

– Да, – он ни секунды не колебался, подняв голову и приготовив шею для прикосновения холодного металла.

Джефф отпустил его подбородок, чтобы взять ошейник. Это была новая модель с пластинкой для отпечатка пальца владельца вместо традиционного замочка. Новшество департамента Коммерции: теперь ошейник мог снять с шеи раба лишь хозяин, прикосновением пальца. От этой мысли Дженсен содрогнулся, от макушки до пят.

Джефф поднял цепь, растягивая в руках.

– Если ты согласишься носить его, значит, ты будешь моим, – пообещал и предостерег он одновременно. Наверное, для Джеффа так и было. – Не потому, что я заплатил за тебя деньги, или так гласит закон, а потому что мы **_оба_** так решили, ты и я. Ты действительно этого хочешь? – Чуть повысив голос, Джефф осекся и прочистил горло. Еще тише – Дженсен подумал, что слова предназначались только для его ушей, – он спросил: – Ты хочешь принадлежать мне, Дженсен?

– Да, – ответил он, и горло его пересохло, сжалось так сильно, что трудно было вымолвить и слово, но все же он выдавил: – Да, пожалуйста, да.

Джефф вздохнул и склонился к нему, коснувшись металлом кожи. Странно, цепь оказалась не холодной, хотя вначале сложно было разобрать. Дженсен едва сдерживал дрожь, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось бы разлететься на тысячу осколков.

К его собственному удивлению, от тихого клика замка на шее у него вырвался возглас, какой-то грудной стон. А потом Джефф опустился перед ним на колени, погладил его лицо, глаза хозяина наполнились все тем же сплетением волнения и желания, безнадежности и страха. Трудно сказать, кто начал первым, но только через мгновение они уже целовались взахлеб, забыв обо всем на свете.

Не сказать, чтобы Дженсен был намного меньше хозяина, и все равно он ощущал рядом силу: Джефф обнимал, оберегал и поддерживал, пока его трясло как липку. Словно кубик сахара в воде, он таял в объятиях хозяина.

Но тут раздалось сухое покашливание Сэм, быстро возвращая их с небес на землю. Она напомнила:

– Э-э… У нас тут дети, обойдемся без интимных подробностей, а?

Джефф хмыкнул Дженсену в шею – тот легкомысленно рассмеялся в ответ, – и отстранился, присаживаясь на нижнюю ступеньку.

– Простите, – сказал он, хотя не похоже было, чтобы он особенно раскаялся.

– Фу, папа, это было отвратительно, – Бодхи обнял Дженсена за шею.

– Подписываюсь, – вставил слово Кейн, подхватывая Бодхи и к превеликому удовольствию мальчика усаживая себе на плечи. – По-моему, мы заслужили по куску торта за то, что нам пришлось вытерпеть. Что скажешь?

– Да!

– Ага, только этого и не хватало, зарядить мелкого мегадозой сладостей, – проворчал Чад.

– Я тоже хочу торта, – подал голос Джаред.

– Ну да, тебе ведь, считай, четыре, – засмеялась Адриэна. – И мне оставь кусочек, Кейн!

– Тогда не щелкай клювом!

«Я принадлежу ему», – с восторгом повторял про себя Дженсен, касаясь ошейника. Цепь была гладкой на ощупь, звенья старательно закруглили, и, значит, они не станут врезаться в кожу, в постели или под тесной одеждой. – «Теперь я на самом деле принадлежу Джеффу».

В холле стоял гомон, и все болтали без умолку, однако Дженсен с опозданием заметил, что Джефф хранил молчание. Хозяин следил за ним, и Дженсен решил не принимать особой позы или прихорашиваться под его взглядом. Это было непривычно грубо, и в то же время он хотел, чтобы Джефф видел его таким несовершенным.

Хозяин поманил к себе, и Дженсен присел рядом на ступеньку, склоняясь навстречу объятию, поцелую, с которым Джефф приложился к его виску.

– Ты счастлив, мой милый?

– Да, – ответил Дженсен, чувствуя, что этого слова недостаточно, но не в состоянии подобрать что-то более ясное и откровенное. «Да!». Он отвел взгляд. – А вы?

– Тоже, – согласился Джефф немного удивленно. – Вначале не был уверен, но теперь да, я, правда, счастлив.

– Это хорошо.

– Знаешь, после того, как Бодхи накормят тортом, Джаред обещал забрать его с собой и покатать на лошади. Их не будет, как минимум, два часа.

– Нам ведь нужно собираться к Мастеру Фергюсону, – напомнил ему Дженсен, хотя и без особого энтузиазма. Не сейчас, когда Джефф совсем рядом, и тяжесть нового ошейника отвлекала при каждом движении.

– Сказал же тебе, Крэйг подождет. Вставай, пойдем наверх. Отпразднуем.

 

 

***


	88. Chapter 88

 

**Глава 88**

 

– Но это еще не все, – кроме них в спальне никого не было, однако Дженсен понимал, отчего Джефф говорит еле слышно. Они частенько сидели на кровати рядом, как сейчас, но в этот раз все было по-другому. Они стали другими. – Есть еще кое-что, – Джефф бережно тронул лицо Дженсена, как нечто драгоценное, глядя ему в глаза пристально и серьезно, а тот лишь подумал: «Ладно…» Дженсену казалось, что каждое слово, произнесенное им вслух, рассыплется в прах, горло ему сдавило от удовольствия и предвкушения, прочих неясных эмоций, которые нахлынули разом. Наверное, Джефф и не ждал от него отклика. А, может, он прочел его в глазах Дженсена, потому что продолжил: – Я не хотел говорить об этом при свидетелях, – отпустив Дженсена, Джефф взял с тумбочки футляр поменьше, чем от ошейника, но такой же черный и блестящий. – То есть… – вздохнув, он покачал головой. – Ну вот, опять я все испортил.

Дженсен потянулся к Джеффу и сжал ему запястье, ощутив, как под пальцами пульсирует жилка. Легкое прикосновение, от которого всегда легко избавиться, и Дженсен ожидал, что хозяин так и сделает, но тот не убрал руки, напротив, он успокоился.

– Вовсе нет.

Уголок губ Джеффа пополз вверх. К этой кривой усмешке Дженсен давно привык: она означала, что Джефф смеется в первую очередь над самим собой.

– Видишь ли, Дженсен, – сказал он. – Ты меня знаешь, не верю я в слово «навеки». Конечно, можно мечтать об этом и к этому стремиться, однако трудно обещать, что именно так и случится. Никто не знает, что принесет нам будущее, и чем все закончится? Разве я мог представить, что к сорока годам у меня появится сын, что я влюблюсь в собственного раба и буду… увиливать от налогов? Черт… – Джефф хмыкнул. – Я был уверен, что после тридцати жизнь заканчивается, – он по привычке прочесал волосы пальцами. – Никогда не думал, что буду так похож на своего отца.

Еле удержавшись, чтобы не потрогать новый ошейник, Дженсен ощутил его каждой клеточкой – прикосновение звеньев цепи, ее тяжесть на шее. Дженсен надеялся, что Джефф снимет ошейник не сразу, однако мысль о расставании с цепью вызвала в нем невольную дрожь.

Они сейчас так близки, **_так близки_** , однако Дженсен все равно не смог бы описать, насколько. Он словно подошел к краю пропасти, еще храня равновесие, но уже готовый сорваться и полететь.

– Понимаешь, я хочу быть с тобой навсегда, Дженсен, очень хочу, – продолжил Джефф, и он резко вздохнул. – Но я не знаю, что нас ждет дальше. Ты тоже не знаешь. Сколько раз люди давали друг другу обещания, которые потом нарушали, – рука Джеффа извернулась в пальцах Дженсена, разрывая их связь, но прежде чем Дженсен тоже убрал руку, Джефф удержал его ладонь. – Вспомни сам, сколько пустых обещаний давали тебе, мой милый. Я не хочу, чтобы мы повторяли ошибку. Давай будем реалистами, – он взялся за футляр, и внутри что-то звякнуло. – Поэтому… вот.

– Что это?

Джефф отпустил ладонь Дженсена и открыл футляр. Внутри лежал браслет, широкий, тяжелый на вид, крупные пластинки блестящего серебром металла перемежались с кожаным плетением.

– Это для меня, – пояснил Джефф, доставая браслет. – Или, вернее сказать, для тебя.

– Я все еще не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – сказал Дженсен.

– Сейчас… – Джефф улыбнулся. – Вот, смотри, ошейник – это для меня. Он объявляет всему миру, что ты мой. Ты принадлежишь мне, ты – моя собственность, – оставив футляр, он с нежностью провел по звеньям ошейника, отчего Дженсен дрогнул, словно Джефф коснулся его кожи.

«Ты принадлежишь мне, ты – моя собственность…»

– Я говорю абсолютно серьезно и отвечаю за свои слова. Но давай будем честными друг с другом: ты все еще мой раб, Дженсен. Мы не можем сбрасывать этого со счетов. Я верю, что ты любишь меня **_сейчас,_** я верю твоим словам, но я не хочу, чтобы ты против воли оставался со мной, если наши отношения охладеют.

– Этого не произойдет.

– Ну, тогда и браслет останется, – легко пожав плечами, Джефф отбросил коробку и покачал перед носом Дженсена маленьким ключом на длинной тонкой цепочке. – Я буду носить браслет столько, сколько захочешь ты. До тех пор, пока ты меня не разлюбишь. И я согласен носить его вечно, если получится. Но если наши отношения изменятся…

– Значит, вы думаете, что я такой ненадежный? – у Дженсена получилось как-то обиженно, словно он ребенок, однако трудно было сдержаться и произнести слова твердо и уверенно. – Думаете, что я **_слабак_**?

Джефф взял его за подбородок.

– Я думаю, что ты молод, Дженсен. И что тебя держали взаперти столько лет. Теперь перед тобой откроется совершенно иная жизнь, о которой ты и не знал прежде, появится то, о чем ты не мог и мечтать. И потому я не стану обязывать тебя носить на шее ярмо в виде какого-то старика, только ради обещания, данного когда-то… До того, как ты почувствовал вкус жизни. Все меняется, милый. Меняются люди, обстоятельства. Мы сами изменились с тех пор, как ты появился здесь, и я просто хочу… чтобы у тебя была свобода выбора. Ты будешь расти, как личность… Если ты позволишь, я помогу тебе. Вот и все, – Джефф положил браслет ему на ладонь и сомкнул пальцы Дженсена в кулак, так что пластинки впились в кожу. – Вот и **_все_**.

– А если я вырасту, как личность, но все равно захочу остаться и принадлежать вам?

Джефф поцеловал его. Губы Джеффа оказались холодными, в контрасте с жаром кожи Дженсена, и он потянулся к хозяину, стараясь согреть его теплом своего тела, изгнать этот холод. Сдавшись, Джефф застонал, стиснув рубашку на груди Дженсена, другой рукой придерживая его за затылок.

– Тогда будем стариться вместе, – проговорил Джефф, когда их губы разомкнулись. Он коснулся пальцами подбородка Дженсена, провел вниз по шее, чуть потянул за ошейник, словно уверяясь, что Дженсен все еще рядом. – Если ты мой, то и я твой, Дженсен. Настолько, насколько пожелаешь ты. Лично я никуда не денусь, и речь не обо мне. Это путь отступления лишь для тебя.

Дженсен, неуверенно расправив браслет на ладони, обернул его вокруг запястья Джеффа.

– Так нормально? Не жмет?

– Да, нормально, – ответил тот рассеянно, проводя носом по щеке Дженсена. – Так хорошо…

Защелкнуть замочек у Дженсена получилось только со второго раза – тихий клик отдался в кончики его пальцев, и затем Джефф, отстранившись, одел ему цепочку с ключом через голову.

– Храни это для меня, – сказал Джефф. – Браслет останется на моей руке столько, сколько ты пожелаешь. Но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь уйти…

– Я не захочу.

Джефф вздохнул.

– Знаешь, как-то раз мы поспорили с Кейном, что я никогда в жизни не встречу человека упрямее себя. Мне кажется, я выиграл пари.

– Вам так только **_кажется_**? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Дженсен, и Джефф, зарычав, стиснул его в объятиях, увлекая за собой на кровать.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – сказал он, гладя Дженсена с нежностью по щеке, проводя пальцем по горбинке носа. – Просто чтобы ты знал: если тебе понадобится, **_хоть когда-нибудь_** , ты сможешь это сделать.

Спорить с Джеффом не имело смысла, однако в одном он был прав – запасы упрямства и неуверенности у хозяина были безграничны. Ведь Джефф и так уже столько дал Дженсену, о большем он и мечтать не мог, с него вполне достаточно.

Повозившись с пуговицами на рубашке хозяина, Дженсен расстегнул ее, провел ладонями по голой груди. И затем поцеловал Джеффа, вначале неуверенно, но когда рот Джеффа приоткрылся ему навстречу, и ладонь хозяина легла на затылок, Дженсен поцеловал Джеффа жарче, ощущая всем телом, до кончиков пальцев, неописуемое чувство, яркое и мощное, накатывающее волнами.

Расслабившись, Джефф послушно лег, уступая давлению ладоней Дженсена, и тот взобрался на него, прижимаясь, целуя обнаженную кожу, изнывая по телу Джеффа, еще скрытому под оставшейся одеждой.

– Можно мне…

Джефф усмехнулся.

– Милый, можешь делать со мной все, что душе угодно, – он приподнялся и потянул с Дженсена рубашку. – Но будет еще лучше, если мы оба разденемся.

Расстегнув несколько верхних пуговиц, Дженсен стянул рубашку через голову и швырнул ее небрежно на пол, окончательно смяв ткань. Холодные струи воздуха из кондиционера накинулись на его разгоряченную кожу и слегка привели в чувство, осадили разбушевавшиеся эмоции. Действуя теперь увереннее, он с тихим вжиком потянул вниз молнию брюк Джеффа.

Тот, приподняв бедра, помог стянуть брюки и белье и опять опустился на матрас, неотрывно следя за Дженсеном, поблескивая взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. Лизнув головку члена, Дженсен раскрыл кончиком языка нежное отверстие, дразня его, ощущая на языке горьковатый привкус, и Джефф застонал, впиваясь пальцами в покрывало.

– Боже, Дженсен… – откинув голову, он задышал чаще, когда Дженсен проведя языком ниже, к основанию члена, взял член в рот на всю длину, вбирая с жадностью.

Джефф издал мучительный стон, выгибаясь на матрасе, вскинув руки к спутанным волосам Дженсена, и с силой толкнулся в столь охотно принимающий его рот. Браслет звякнул у Дженсена над ухом, и до него вдруг дошло, что же на самом деле произошло. Как символ власти и обладания, цепь на его шее, браслет точно так же таврил Джеффа. Получается, хозяин принадлежал теперь Дженсену. Но разве такое возможно?

Нереальность ситуации пьянила Дженсена, туманила разум. Губы его расслабились, и он зажал себе ладонями пах, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от грозивших переполнить его эмоций.

«Это тайна. Только наша тайна, и никто больше не узнает. Никто».

– Дженсен? – приподняв голову, Джефф посмотрел на него, тиски рук в волосах Дженсена ослабли, сменившись ласковым поглаживанием. – Погляди на меня, милый. Все хорошо?

Дженсен кивнул, насколько это было удобно сделать с членом во рту.

– Да, – хрипловато ответил он, выпустив член изо рта и облизнув нижнюю распухшую губу, стараясь вернуть себе голос. – Да, просто… столько всего и сразу…

Ответ вышел какой-то глупый, но Джефф, видимо, все понял.

– Иди ко мне, – позвал он, подцепив пальцем ошейник Дженсена и слегка потянув к себе. Когда тот лег повыше, Джефф поцеловал его, прикусив нижнюю губу, и Дженсен тихо заскулил в ответ на запретную сладкую боль.

– Что мне сделать, Джен? – спросил Джефф, поглаживая большим пальцем застежку на его брюках. Костяшками пальцев он провел по твердеющему члену Дженсена, и тот подался бедрами вверх, чтобы прикосновение стало жестче, еще сильнее.

– Трахните меня, – бывало, Дженсен умолял своих прежних хозяев, но с Джеффом было по-другому: он умолял ради собственных желаний, хотел получить удовольствие **_от хозяина._** Пусть тело Джеффа прижмет его к матрасу, наполнит до краев. – Я хочу… – он глубоко вздохнул. Кондиционер гнал холодный воздух, но в комнате все равно было жарко, так жарко. – Чтобы вы вошли в меня.

– Как? – голос Джеффа огрубел, понизился. Расстегнув молнию на брюках Дженсена, он сунул ладонь в боксеры, высвобождая член. – Как ты хочешь меня, милый? – Джефф водил по члену Дженсена медленными сильными движениями, и бедра Дженсена поддавались вверх при каждом движении руки, каждом тихом клике браслета на его запястье. – Чтобы это было нежно и сладко? Займемся любовью? – проведя ногтем по всей длине члена, Джефф сжал пальцы под головкой. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я… взял тебя силой?

– Да… чтобы взяли, – сбивчиво ответил Дженсен, желая отереться сейчас о Джеффа, как большая кошка.

Не успел он опомниться, как Джефф развернул его на живот и, навалившись всем телом, ударился бедрами ему в зад. Распластанный на кровати, Дженсен жестко, но приятно вжался членом в покрывало.

– Вот так, да?

– Да… – простонал Дженсен, поджимая пальцы ног, когда Джефф продвинувшись между ягодиц, уперся членом в его вход. – Да, пожалуйста, – стало еще лучше, когда Джефф раскрыл его, грубоватыми движениями пальцев размазывая смазку снаружи и там, внутри. И следом обжигающая боль. – Да… пожалуйста. Мастер, пожалуйста.

Джефф вдруг остановился, и Дженсен, прикусив губу, тоже замер. Медленно, смягчившись, Джефф провел ладонью вдоль его тела.

– Может, попробуем «Сэр»? – он прижался к Дженсену, шепча над самым его ухом. – Мне кажется… мне кажется, я смогу вытерпеть это слово.

Сэр… Дженсен не сразу переварил услышанное, потом отважился произнести:

– Да… Сэр, – он ощутил, как по телу хозяина пронеслась дрожь, передаваясь ему, словно от камертона.

Пальцы Джеффа приятно наполняли его, однако Дженсен ожидал большего, он готов был умолять, если потребуется, но, видимо, нетерпение одолевало их обоих. От первого жесткого толчка в Дженсена они вскрикнули одновременно. Дженсен обожал этот момент – не просто первое мощное заявление власти над ним, но то, что берет его Джефф, именно Джефф.

Держась рукой за край матраса, другой рукой он сжал Джеффу запястье руки, которой тот придавил его к кровати. Браслет уже согрелся от тепла тела, грубоватые гладкие пластинки впились краями в кожу Дженсена.

– Какой же ты, обожаю тебя, – выдавил Джефф сквозь зубы, словно каждое слово давалось ему с болью. Уткнувшись носом в шею Дженсена, он лизнул там кожу и цепь разом, отчего звенья тихо кликнули. – Люблю.

Джефф толкнулся в него сильно, как только мог, и у Дженсена перехватило дыхание, дрожь в теле хозяина выдавала, как же хотелось Джеффу входить в него, двигаться там, брать.

– Джефф, – отозвался Дженсен, выгибая спину, стараясь принять еще больше. – Сэр...

По телу Джеффа снова прошла крупная дрожь, отдаваясь расцветающим жаром в теле Дженсена, не просто слепящее ощущение секса и чувство тела, которое трахает его, нет. Дженсену всегда нравился секс, начиная с первых неумелых попыток с Лордом Крузом и заканчивая данным мгновением, здесь, с Джеффом. Секс отличался с каждым хозяином, и различия эти были втравлены в его мозг и тело, вырублены шрамами в душе. Однако секс с Джеффом был Дженсену особенно сладок, ведь столько усилий пришлось приложить, чтобы его добиться.

Хозяин брал его жестко и уверенно, и они приближались к той грани, когда ритм удержать было невозможно.

– Готов уже кончить, милый? Требуется помощь?

– Д-да… Да.

И как только мог Джефф подумать, что они смогут без всего этого обойтись?

Позже, нежась в объятиях большого теплого тела Джеффа, Дженсен лениво отгонял надоедливую мысль о том, что они **_вопиюще_** опаздывают на прием к Мастеру Фергюсону.

– Ну, что, понравилось? – легко поцеловав его за ухом, Джефф спустился поцелуями ниже, вдоль шеи.

– Да, – ответил Дженсен, и это была чистая правда. Однако сейчас он размышлял не столько о браслете, сколько о череде прежних хозяев.

Некоторые давали обещания, хотя и не все. Мастер Крадап, определенно, никогда ничего не обещал, даже воздуха, чтобы дышать. Но большинство обещало. И Дженсен не держал на них зла – он был рабом, а хозяева не обязаны держать данное рабу слово. Да им и не стоило давать эти обещания, ведь Дженсен их ни о чем не просил.

«Сколько пустых обещаний давали тебе, мой милый».

Забавно, но в духе Джеффа дать слово, что он не будет давать слова. Правда, за эту сентиментальность, упрямство и наивность Дженсен любил хозяина еще больше.

– Мне все понравилось, – повернувшись, он посмотрел на Джеффа через плечо. – Спасибо вам.

– Не благодари, не нужно, – простонал тот, прикусывая Дженсену плечо. – Надеюсь, что у нас все получится, Джен. Если постараемся.

Дженсен не верил в вечность, как и Джефф, во все эти никчемные обещания… Потому что считал, что обещания им не нужны.

Придвинувшись еще ближе, он уютнее устроился в объятиях Джеффа.

– Обязательно получится… Сэр.

****

**_Конец_ **


End file.
